Fantômes du passé
by marie3000
Summary: Suite de "Ma vie pour la tienne" Des personnes du passé de Magnus reviennent subitement à la vie et leurs intentions ne sont pas aussi pacifiques qu'il n'y parait...
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou :) Voilà la dernière partie de la trilogie :) comme je le disais, je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitre, peut-être plus que la précédente ou entre les deux premières , je ne sais pas du tout.**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est un peu cour mais bon c'est une introduction en quelque sorte :D**_

 _ **Earwen : Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, tu t'es bien rattrapé avec celle-là :p En tout cas, heureuse que ça te plaise et que tu me suives depuis le début :D Et oui je sais que je suis sadique et je crois qu'avec le temps c'est de pire en pire :D Et pour l'happy-end, on verra :p Merci pour ta review :) bisous :)**_

 _ **Lulu : C'est toi qui as voulu du sadisme hein :p tu vas être servi je t'en fais la promesse :p Mais je commence doucement :p**_

 _ **Manon : Oui la journée a été longue pour Raphaël :p Tkt pas, comme dirait Jace ils sont pire que des lapins et mêmes dans les pires situations, ils trouvent toujours un moment pour leurs galipettes mdr**_

 **Institut- New-York**

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Les photos défilées sur l'écran central de l'Institut. Il aurait peut-être dû s'intéresser à cette histoire un peu plus tôt...

\- J'ai l'impression de voir ma vie défiler devant mes yeux !

Ça remarque lui valut un regard noir d'Alec. Le jeune homme portait, tout comme lui, encore sa tenue de mariage. Il ne lui avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'Etta avait débarqué en plein milieu du salon de la villa, après le mariage. La lune de miel ne serait pas pour sitôt… Le plus beau jour de leur vie s'était vite transformé en cauchemar. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir droit pour une fois à un peu de tranquillité ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelqu'un veuille les tuer ou se mettre en travers de leurs relation ? Maryse, Robert, Jonathan, Valentin, l'Enclave… A propos de l'Enclave, si on en croyait les dernières paroles prononcées par Frère Zachariah, et le sourire de Jia, ils reconnaissaient ce mariage…. Magnus n'était cependant pas naïf, il savait très bien qu'en faisant cela, ils espéraient que le monde obscur se montre reconnaissant de leurs efforts et qu'ils signent les nouveaux Accords. Enfin, pour le moment il avait d'autres soucis un peu plus importants. A chaque photo qui défilait sur l'écran, Tessa lui demandait s'il connaissait la personne et la nommer. Elle répertoriait le tout sur un cahier pour pouvoir faire son rapport au Conseil Supérieur des sorciers et à l'Enclave.

\- C'est quoi les liens exacts qui te lie à eux ? Demanda Tessa.

\- J'ai eu une relation avec eux… , lui répondit Magnus, en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers Alec.

Celui-ci lui tournait le dos, mais le sorcier vit ses muscles se tendre. Il le comprenait, lui aussi aurait très mal réagi si une dizaine d'ex à lui avaient réapparu par enchantement.

 **Flash Back**

\- Bonsoir Magnus..

\- Etta ?

Le sorcier fixait la jeune fille comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle disparaisse d'un moment à l'autre. Elle était morte, elle était morte dans ses bras…

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible… tu n'es pas réelle…

\- Si, je le suis…

Etta avança sa main vers son visage pour lui caresser la joue mais Alec lui attrapa le poignet.

\- Un conseil, le touche pas !

\- Alec… Commença le sorcier, mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Tessa et de Catarina.

Trop choqué pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il laissa les deux sorcières emmener Etta. Un silence pesant s'était installé entre lui et Alec, alors qu'une minute avant ils étaient au paradis. Ne pouvant le supporter plus longtemps, il se tourna vers lui.

\- Alec je…

\- Laisse tomber, j'ai compris ! On rentre à New York…

 **Présent**

Magnus se leva et prit la main d'Alec.

\- Viens…

Le néphilim le suivit, toujours muré dans un silence de plomb, et le sorcier l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Il verrouilla la porte derrière eux et s'assit au bord du lit, tenant toujours la main du jeune homme dans la sienne. Ce dernier vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, les yeux baissés.

\- Alexander, tu sais que ton silence est la pire des tortures ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

\- Je comprends… après tout c'est à moi de parler… Je sais que tu as peur Alec, tu as peur que je m'en aille… N'oublie pas, je ressens tout ce que tu ressens !

Le chasseur d'ombres leva ses yeux bleus vers lui, humide de larmes.

\- Tu étais heureux de la voir…. Je l'ai senti, je l'ai vu… Tu l'aimes…

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir Alec… Oui je l'ai aimé, c'est la seule que j'ai accompagnée jusqu'à la mort… J'étais très attaché à elle et sa mort m'a fait beaucoup de mal... J'ai mis du temps à m'en remettre… Je n'ai d'ailleurs aimé personne après elle…. Jusqu'à toi…Et pour répondre à ta question, oui je l'aime encore et je l'aimerais probablement toujours, la mort n'arrête pas l'amour tu sais...

Le néphilim retira brusquement sa main et se leva. Magnus le tira alors par la taille et le fit asseoir sur ses genoux, le maintenant contre lui.

\- Je te le redis encore une fois, et je te le redirai autant de fois que tu auras besoin de l'entendre, les sentiments que j'ai pour toi sont beaucoup plus forts que ce que j'éprouve ou put éprouver, pour qui que ce soit ! C'est toi que j'ai épousé, pas elle. Or j'aurais pu, mais je ne le souhaitais pas ! Alec, regarde-moi...

Magnus prit le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains.

\- Je t'aime tellement fort, je crois que tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point. Depuis que nos regards se sont croisés Alec, je suis tombé amoureux de toi ! Mon cœur s'emballe à chaque fois que je te vois, je te cherche des yeux à chaque fois que tu t'éloignes, tu es la seule personne qui envahit mes pensées jour et nuit, tu es le seul qui est arrivé, sans rien me demander, à me faire arrêter ma vie de débauche ! Alexander, chaque fois que tes magnifiques yeux bleus se posent sur moi, j'ai l'impression qu'un feu me consume de l'intérieur, ton sourire et ton rire sont devenus une drogue dont je ne peux me passer ! Je ne supporte pas que tu t'éloignes de moi et tout à l'heure, lorsque j'ai lié ma vie à la tienne, je peux te jurer que c'était le seul endroit où je souhaitais me trouver ! Près de toi Alec, peu importe l'endroit, la seule chose qui m'importe c'est d'être avec toi ! Voir tes sourires le matin quand je me réveille, sentir ton corps contre le mien, ta peau contre la mienne quand je te fais l'amour… Alexander, tu sens comme nos deux cœurs battent ensemble ? Si mes sentiments envers toi n'étaient pas aussi purs, ce ne serait pas le cas…. Je t'en supplie, crois-moi mon amour, parce que je préfère mourir plutôt que de te perdre !

Le jeune chasseur d'ombres, touché par les paroles du sorcier, ne savait plus quoi dire. C'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait une déclaration d'amour aussi explicite, la première fois qu'il se dévoilait autant. Plantant ses yeux dans les siens, il perçut la sincérité de ses paroles et effectivement, il sentait toujours son cœur battre au même rythme que celui qu'il pouvait appeler à présent, son mari. Mais il manquait quelque chose… Se penchant pour caresser les lèvres de Magnus des siennes, il passa une main derrière sa nuque, le collant à lui, et le fit se coucher sur le lit.

\- Je t'aime Magnus… Je te crois… Pardonne-moi d'avoir douté… Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance, mais en moi…

\- Je le sais, mais je peux te jurer que je ne voie que toi, que je ne pense qu'à toi, que je n'aime que toi…

\- Magnus ?

\- Oui mon ange ?

\- Tu sais ce que j'aimerais là ?

\- J'aimerais exactement la même chose mon amour…

Le sorcier l'attira à lui. Quel plaisir de n'avoir besoin que d'un unique regard, d'une seule parole pour se comprendre. Il défit sa chemise dorée et sa main remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme qu'il avait entre ses bras. Alec, à califourchon sur son amant, les deux mains posées sur son torse, rejeta la tête en arrière. Les mains du sorcier descendirent lentement, effleurant ses côtes, dessinant le contour de ses runes. Le néphilim avait l'impression que c'était la première fois que Magnus le touchait. Toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait étaient multipliées. Était-ce l'effet des anneaux ou bien l'intensité de leur amour, qui produisait cet effet ? Les deux peut-être… Il s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voulait, qu'il espérait, c'est que jamais ça ne s'arrête. Il commença à déshabiller le sorcier, il avait envie de le sentir contre lui, de ne faire plus qu'un avec cet être qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Leurs vêtements finirent rapidement au sol et leurs mains se joignirent. Alec parcourait chaque parcelle de peau de Magnus avec sa langue, passant sur la cicatrice que le poignard de Jonathan avait laissée au niveau de son cœur. Il avait bien failli le perdre ce jour-là… Le sorcier avait une autre cicatrice dans le dos qui était due elle aussi à un poignard, mais celui de Valentin cette fois. Alec connaissait son corps par cœur, chaque cicatrice, chaque point sensible… Il l'entendit gémir alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur le bas de son ventre. Il remonta et dessina le contour de ses abdos bien dessinés, lui tirant un nouveau gémissement…

\- Alec…

L'entendre gémir son nom, augmenta son désir. Il frotta son bassin contre le sien. Les mains du sorcier se posèrent sur ses hanches et remontèrent, en une douce caresse, jusqu'à ses épaules et redescendirent. Son regard croisa les yeux de chat de Magnus. Il sourit. Quand les yeux de chat faisaient leur retour, il pouvait affirmer que son amant était dans un état second, hypnotisé par le désir que leur étreinte lui procurait. Pourtant, ses yeux n'avaient jamais brillé d'un éclat de désir aussi fort. Alec la ressentait en lui, elle se mélangeait à la sienne. C'était...magique…. D'un coup de rein, il sentit le sorcier venir en lui et il accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches, sa peau frottant la sienne, leur langue se mélangeant, leurs mains entremêlaient, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un… Tous deux, avaient l'impression d'être dans un cocon, qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Jamais ils n'avaient ressenti ça, jamais cela n'avait été aussi fort. Leurs gémissements se firent de plus en plus fort, au rythme des va-et-vient.

\- Mon amour…. , gémit Alec à l'oreille du sorcier.

Celui-ci le serra plus fort contre lui et sa main quitta la sienne pour agripper ses cheveux. Alec enfouit son visage dans son cou. Ajouté au contact de son souffle sur sa peau, son odeur qui l'enivrait, et les gémissements du jeune homme dans son oreille, cela en fut trop pour le sorcier qui délivra sa jouissance à l'intérieur du jeune homme, dans un cri de pur plaisir. Il sentit Alec trembler et lui serrer la main un peu plus fort, alors qu'il se libérait à son tour, son cri étouffé par ses lèvres qui étaient venu se poser sur les siennes. Magnus le serra dans ses bras, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

\- Je pensais qu'on avait déjà atteint le summum mais alors là… Wow ! Je vais me marier plus souvent je crois ! Lui fit-il en riant.

\- Tant que c'est avec moi, ça me va ! Répondit Alec en lui rendant son sourire.

Le sorcier lui caressa la joue.

\- Pour toujours et à jamais Alexander, je te le promets…. Tu es ce qui m'est le plus cher...

\- Et je te promets la même chose… Tu m'auras toujours à tes côtés…

\- Je t'aime…

\- Je t'aime Magnus Lightwood-Bane…

Magnus sourit de plus belle et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Mon ange…

\- Hum ?

\- Il va falloir que j'aille leur parler… A tous…

\- Oui, je me doute… Ça va aller ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Non… Avoua-t-il enfin. Je n'ai strictement aucune idée de quoi leur dire ni… J'ai à peine vu Etta mais… Je l'ai senti… Catarina avait raison, il y a quelque chose de… démoniaque… J'ai ressenti une onde d'énergie autour d'Etta… Une ombre noire l'entourait…

\- Tu as une idée de ce qui a pu provoquer ça ?

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr…

\- Tu penses à quoi ?

Magnus tourna la tête vers Alec, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, le néphilim vit briller dans ses yeux une peur profonde.

\- Asmodée….

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Les soucis vont arriver :p et le confrontations aussi :p**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews :)**_

 _ **Gros bisous :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Manon : Il y aura des réponses au fur à mesure des chapitres mais tout d'un coup sinon c'est pas drôle :D Alec va avoir de quoi être jaloux oui :D Quant aux petits moments mdr on va les appeler comme ça, il y en aura d'autre tkt pas mais il y aura malheureusement aussi des disputes parce que bon Magnus et son passé c'est pas facile :D**_

 _ **Lulu : Tu vas bientôt être heureuse, au chapitre prochain il y en a un des deux qui va morfler :p je te laisse deviner qui :p**_

 **Institut**

Jace, un grand sourire aux lèvres, fixait Magnus et Alec, qui revenaient de la chambre de ce dernier. Son parabataï fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu nous regardes comme ça ? Lui demanda Alec.

\- C'était bien votre « discussion » ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Vous n'avez pas été très discret…, lui fit Isabelle avec un clin d'œil.

Comprenant enfin de quoi ils parlaient, il se retourna, horrifié, vers le sorcier.

\- Ne me regarde pas avec cet air accusateur Alexander, on était deux !

\- Tu...t'avais pas mis… Je croyais que…

\- Ben, m'en veux pas, mais il se pourrait que j'ai oublié !

Devenant tout rouge, ce qui fit rire ses camarades, Alec s'énerva contre eux.

\- Et vous, vous étiez obligés de rester là ?!

\- Où tu voulais qu'on aille ? Rétorqua Jace.

\- Bon, quand vous aurez fini, on pourrait peut-être revenir à des choses plus sérieuses, non ? Leur demanda Catarina, sous les yeux amusés de Tessa. Je vous signale qu'il faut qu'on trouve comment ces chères « connaissances » de Magnus, sont revenues à la vie !

\- J'ai peut-être une idée… Mais elle ne va pas vous plaire… Annonça Magnus, en croisant le regard inquiet d'Alec, qui lui serra la main.

\- Dis toujours… , lui fit Catarina.

\- Asmodée…

\- Hum… Oui… j'y ai pensé aussi…

\- Et pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ? Demanda Jace.

\- Il a juré de me ramener auprès de lui ! Il a besoin de mon immortalité pour pouvoir surpasser la puissance de Lilith et gouverner seul Edom ! Il n'est pas du genre à partager…Plus quelques raisons personnelles, qui ne concernent que lui et moi…

Catarina eut une exclamation de dédain.

\- On les connaît ces raisons, Magnus ! Tu t'es servi de son nom et de ton lien de parenté avec lui, pour pouvoir arriver au stade où tu es aujourd'hui, pour gagner ton titre !

\- Et alors ? Il fallait bien que ça me serve à quelque chose de l'avoir comme père !

\- Oui, je vois ça !

\- Bref ! Intervint Alec. Comment peut-on être sûr que c'est lui qui est derrière tout ça ? Et comment a-t-il fait pour ramener des morts à la vie ?

\- C'est de la magie noire très ancienne…. Seuls des démons supérieurs sont capables d'une telle chose ! Et généralement il faut toujours un équilibre… Un mort revenu, égale un vivant de mort…Expliqua Tessa.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Isabelle.

\- C'est-à-dire qu'il doit y avoir un tas de cadavres entassés quelque part…Fit Magnus avec dégoût.

\- Attends, si je comprends bien, chaque mort ramené à la vie, n'est possible que si on donne en sacrifice un vivant… Résuma Alec.

\- Si on tue quelqu'un, pour être plus précis… Un sacrifice ne veut pas dire forcément mort…

\- Merci Magnus, ça nous aide… Lui fit Jace. Donc ton père…

\- Asmodée… Je préfère…Rectifia le sorcier.

\- Ouais, donc _Asmodée,_ veut en quelque sorte te tuer. D'accord, mais pourquoi ramener tes ex à la vie ?

\- Il n'y a rien de pire qu'un ex en colère… Alors plusieurs…

\- M'en parle pas ! Lui fit Jace en lui tapant dans la main.

\- Ravi que ça te fasse rire… S'exclama Alec, en le fusillant du regard.

\- Crois-moi, actuellement, j'ai juste envie d'aller me cacher dans un coin et pleurer un bon coup !

Alec leva les yeux ciel. Il lui parlerait plus tard. Il savait qu'il ne laisserait rien paraître en présence des autres.

\- Il faut que tu ailles leur parler Magnus… Lui fit Catarina.

\- Oui, je sais… Où ils sont ?

\- On les garde en sécurité au Labyrinthe en Spirale. Annonça Tessa. On peut y aller maintenant si tu veux…

\- Quand faut y aller…

\- Je viens avec toi ! Fit Alec, soudainement.

\- Tu ne peux pas Alec… Désolé… Lui dit Tessa.

\- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que les chasseurs d'ombres ne peuvent pas pénétrer à l'intérieur…

\- Sérieux ? On en est encore là ? Les chasseurs d'ombres d'un côté et les créatures obscures de l'autre ? S'énerva le jeune homme.

\- Alec… Commença Magnus.

\- Non, hors de question que je te laisse seul avec eux !

\- Il ne sera pas seul, on sera avec lui… Précisa Catarina.

\- C'est censé me rassurer ça ? Rappelle-moi, vous n'étiez pas censé empêcher qu'ils débarquent en plein mariage ? Parce que ce n'est pas très réussi !

La sorcière à la peau bleue ne releva pas et s'adressa à Magnus.

\- Calme-le et on y va !

Elle quitta l'Institut en compagnie de Tessa. Magnus prit alors Alec à l'écart.

\- Tu l'as vexée…

\- Je m'en fiche !

\- Alec…

\- Quoi ? Si tu crois que je vais te laisser seul avec tes anciens amants, tu rêves ! Je viens avec toi, je compte pas en discuter pendant des heures !

\- C'est ta jalousie qui parle là, Alec ! Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance…

\- A toi oui ! A eux ? Beaucoup moins ! En plus, on sait même pas ce qu'ils ont en tête ! Si c'est bien Asmodée qui les envois, qui sait de quoi ils sont capables…

\- Alec, je sais me défendre seul tu sais…

\- Ah oui ? Parce que si mes souvenirs sont bons, la dernière fois que ton père a essayé de te tuer, si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais mort ! Alors on continue à en discuter ou c'est bon?!

\- De qui tu tiens ce caractère absolument affreux ?

\- Je dirais que c'est toi qui m'a détint dessus !

\- Ne prends pas cet air arrogant avec moi Alexander !

\- Je prends l'air que je veux, on y va ?

\- Tu ne peux pas entrer ! Si tu essayes, tu en mourras !

\- Au moins là, tu vois ce que je ressentais quand j'étais terrestre et que je ne pouvais aller dans aucun de vos endroits à cause de vos runes ! Lui fit remarquer Simon.

Alec lui lança un regard noir.

\- T'es gentil, va voir ma sœur et lâche moi ! Dit-il, froidement, au vampire.

\- Le côté grincheux est de retour ? Ricana Simon.

Alec fixa Magnus.

\- Retiens-moi, parce que je crois que je vais le tuer !

Le sorcier sourit.

\- Simon, tu peux nous laisser ? Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas te protéger s'il décide de mettre fin à tes jours !

Le vampire, loin d'être effrayé, haussa les épaules, mais partit quand même rejoindre Isabelle. Magnus se tourna alors vers Alec, qui fulminait toujours autant.

\- Alec, je suis désolé mais tu…

\- Vois les ici !

\- Alec…

\- Je ne te laisserais pas les voir seul, Magnus ! N'insiste pas, tu n'arriveras pas à me convaincre…

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Il nous faut récupérer des informations et je ne suis pas certain que ta présence les incite à communiquer ! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire….

\- Tu les vois ici, ou tu ne les vois pas !

Le sorcier, exaspéré, souffla. Le jeune homme était têtu, il ne changerait pas d'avis. Seulement voilà, les sorciers du Labyrinthe l'étaient aussi, et ils n'allaient certainement pas prendre le risque que leurs « prisonniers » disparaissent dans la nature, en les emmenant à l'Institut. En résumé, il était dans une impasse. Cette histoire le fatiguait déjà…

\- Je ne peux pas… je regrette Alec…

Le néphilim s'avança alors un peu plus vers lui, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris… Je ne te laisse pas le choix !

\- Je t'ai très bien compris et je… Tu sais que tu es incroyablement sexy comme ça ?

Alec haussa les sourcils.

\- Je sais mais ça ne change rien, tu restes là !

\- Bien ! Je te laisse l'expliquer à Catarina alors ! Bon courage ! Lui fit-il, avant de rejoindre les deux sorcières qui l'attendaient devant l'Institut.

Alec le suivit.

\- Et ben, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Leur fit Catarina, en les voyant approcher.

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, j'ai interdiction de les approcher sans lui ! S'exclama Magnus avec colère.

\- C'est ça le mariage ! Ricana Tessa. Will était pareil…

\- Lui, c'est pire ! Lui murmura Magnus à l'oreille, en pointant Alec du doigt, derrière son dos.

\- Alec, tu ne peux pas entrer à l'intérieur du Labyrinthe, on te l'a déjà dit ! Répéta Catarina.

\- Je sais ! Faites-les venir ici ! L'Institut est autant sécurisé que le Labyrinthe…

Magnus se racla la gorge.

\- Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord….

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?! Râla Alec. Catarina, tu décides quoi ?

\- Le Conseil Supérieur ne l'acceptera pas ! Magnus les verra là-bas ! Point final ! Il ne risque rien, alors met ta jalousie de côté ! Maintenant, on y va !

Elle créa un portail et se tourna vers Alec.

\- Un conseil, n'emprunte pas ce portail ! Il ne te mènera pas au Labyrinthe… Alors à moins que tu ne souhaites rester coincé dans les limbes pour l'éternité, je te conseille de rester sagement ici le temps que l'on revienne !

Catarina le traversa sans un seul regard en arrière. Tessa la suivit.

\- Alec, je te promets que tu n'as rien à craindre… Fit Magnus au jeune homme .

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. Le sorcier s'avança pour l'embrasser mais le néphilim recula.

\- Bien… Fit Magnus, de la tristesse perçant sa voix.

Il s'avança vers le portail mais se retourna au dernier moment.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu sois avec moi… Si tu crois que c'est facile… Mon passé est en train de me revenir en pleine tête et tu sais à quel point il est douloureux… Ta présence ne m'a jamais été aussi indispensable que maintenant, Alec…

Le chasseur d'ombres se précipita alors sur lui et l'embrassa, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Il lui offrit un baiser qui traduisait non seulement son amour pour lui, mais qui lui disait aussi « Je serais avec toi… Reviens-moi…. ». A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

\- Sois prudent… Reviens en un seul morceau…

\- Je te le promets mon ange…

\- Je ne bouge pas d'ici…

\- Je sais… Je fais vite….

\- Magnus ?

\- Hum ?

\- S'ils te touchent, je les tue !

\- Possessif ?

\- Très !

Magnus rigola et secoua la tête.

\- A tout à l'heure…

\- Tu as intérêt !

 **Plus tard- Labyrinthe en Spirale**

 **-** Ça va aller ?

\- Oui… Tessa ?

\- Hum ?

\- Ne vous éloignez pas !

La jeune sorcière rit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on sera comme ton ombre !

\- Hum… Cat' ?

\- Oui ?

\- Il était comment quand tu lui as parlé ? Enfin je veux dire… Que t'a-t-il dit ?

\- Pas grand-chose… Il s'est contenté de répondre à mes questions par oui ou par non, comme un automate…

Magnus, le cœur battant à tout rompre, entra dans la pièce où se trouvait Imasu. Il allait commencer par lui, puis il irait voir Etta et ainsi de suite. Il ne le sentait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il fit signe à deux gardes de lui ouvrir la porte et il s'avança à l'intérieur de la pièce. Un jeune homme se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours aussi en bataille qu'à l'époque où il l'avait connu… Il y 118 ans… Mon dieu, mais comment cela était possible ? Il n'était pourtant ni un sorcier, ni un vampire…

\- Magnus… tu n'as pas changé… toujours le même… Lui fit Imasu de sa voix douce.

Le sorcier n'arrivait pas à dire un mot. Il se revoyait un siècle auparavant, à rire et à écouter le jeune homme jouer de la musique. Il revoyait aussi leur séparation…Il avait été malheureux… Mais ça lui avait passé, puis il avait connu pire avec Camille…. Une phrase d'Imasu le ramena alors à la réalité.

\- Il paraît que tu t'es marié…

\- Comment sais-tu ça ?

\- Les rumeurs… Lui dit-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

\- Tu es censé être mort…

\- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Tu n'es jamais revenu me voir…Je t'ai attendu tu sais, j'espérais m'être trompé sur toi, j'espérais que j'avais eu tort de penser que tu étais trop volage, trop léger, pour avoir une relation sérieuse… Mais je ne t'ai jamais revu…

\- Non, c'est vrai…

\- Est-ce que tu t'es rendu sur ma tombe ? Au moins une fois ? As-tu cherché à avoir de mes nouvelles ?

\- Non… Répéta Magnus.

Tout cela était vrai. Il avait noyé son chagrin, le soir même de sa rupture avec Imasu, dans l'alcool en compagnie de Ragnor et de Catarina. Puis après cette folle soirée de débauche, ils avaient quitté le Pérou. Mais il était revenu, des années plus tard. Mais il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas cherché à avoir des nouvelles du jeune homme.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Bah, c'est comme ça ! Je ne t'en ai pas voulu… Pas vraiment…

Imasu s'assit sur un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Il se passa nonchalamment une main dans les cheveux.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas t'asseoir ? Lui demanda-t-il, en lui indiquant le fauteuil en face de lui.

Magnus s'y assit, sans le quitter des yeux. Il était encore sous le choc…

\- C'est quand même plus agréable pour parler, non ?

\- Si, je suppose…

\- Tu es bien calme, Magnus… Ça ne te ressemble pas… Je t'ai connu plus enjoué, plus… séducteur…

\- Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure… je me suis marié…

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Je dois reconnaître que je pensais pas que c'était ton genre…

\- Visiblement, tu ne connaissais pas mon _genre,_ si bien que ça…

\- Visiblement….J'ai été ravi de revoir cette chère Catarina ! D'ailleurs, comment va Ragnor ?

Le regard du sorcier se voila. Imasu n'était donc pas au courant de tout…

\- Il est mort…

\- Oh… je suis désolé, pardonne moi… , lui fit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne, effectuant dessus une légère pression, en guise de réconfort. Je sais à quel point vous étiez proche tous les deux…

Magnus baissa son regard vers la main du jeune homme, toujours posée sur la sienne. Ce contact avait provoqué en lui tout une foule de souvenirs, à commencer par leurs ébats. Mais aussitôt, ces souvenirs furent remplacés par ceux avec Alec, et le sorcier retira brusquement sa main.

\- Ça va… Je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça ou du bon vieux temps !

\- Dois-ce comprendre que tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

Que répondre à cette question ? Était-il vraiment heureux de le voir ? Etta, peut-être, oui… Après tout, elle avait compté pour lui … Mais lui ? C'était du passé…

\- Ta présence ici est anormale… C'est de la magie noire…

\- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Tu as quoi ? 300 ans ? 400 ans ? Peut-être même plus, alors que tu en parais 19…

\- Justement, je sais de quoi je parle ! Imasu, tu es censé être mort !

\- Je l'ai été… Ça a été un choc quand je me suis réveillé en plein milieu du cimetière de Puno…

\- Et comment as-tu fait pour sortir de ta tombe ?

\- Ah ça, c'est une bonne question, à laquelle je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre…

\- Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ?

\- Des sorciers sont venus me chercher et m'ont emmené dans cet endroit...Comment vous appelez ça déjà ?

\- Le labyrinthe en Spirale…

\- Oui voilà… le Labyrinthe en Spirale…. Pourquoi vous l'appelez comme ça ? Cet étrange comme nom…

Magnus se leva et balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

\- Magnus ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis content de te voir tu sais… Je crois bien que tu étais ma plus courte mais aussi ma plus belle histoire d'amour…

Le sorcier lui tourna le dos et ferma les yeux. Mon dieu que c'était dur….Il voulait partir d'ici et le plus vite possible, mais il avait encore tous les autres à voir. Il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver…

\- On se reverra ? Lui demanda Imasu.

\- Je suis désolé Imasu… Désolé de ne jamais être revenu te voir, de ne jamais avoir donné de nouvelle… Désolé de ne pas mettre battu pour toi… Mais comme tu l'as dit, j'ai toujours été quelqu'un de volage, jamais très longtemps au même endroit….

\- Oui, c'est pour cette raison que je t'ai demandé de t'en aller… Mais si j'avais su que tu étais capable de vivre une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un… de te marier…. Je me saurais battu pour toi…. Je n'aurais pas agi comme je l'ai fait, je ne t'aurais pas dit ce que je t'ai dit….Mais il n'est pas trop tard…

\- Si… Mon cœur n'est plus à prendre…

\- Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ?

Magnus réfléchit. Qu'avait Alec de plus que lui ? Et bien, Alec est exceptionnel. Son cœur est pur, ses sentiments sincères, il est prêt à tout pour lui, prêt à tous les sacrifices pour le garder à ses côtés, il lui a redonné le goût de vivre et d'aimer. Il est son souffle, son oxygène. Alors Magnus lui répondit tout simplement :

\- Tout…

Puis il s'en alla, laissant son ancien amant derrière lui. Il rejoignit les sorcières qui l'attendaient sous un porche.

\- Alors ? Comment ça c'est passé ? Lui demanda Catarina.

\- Comme ça devait se passer… Mais je n'ai rien appris de plus…

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui… Il n'avait rien d'un automate avec moi Cat'…

\- C'est toi qu'il attendait alors…

\- Peut-être….

\- Tu es prêt pour aller voir Etta ? Demanda Tessa.

\- Oui…Mais je ne pense pas que je verrais les autres aujourd'hui…

\- Même pas Scott Woosley ? Ricana Catarina.

Le sorcier eut un sourire. C'est vrai que ça lui aurait fait plaisir de le revoir. Au moins avec lui, il n'y avait jamais eu de sentiment en jeu…

\- Ce sera pour une autre fois, je préfère retrouver Alec…

\- Je me doute oui… Tu trouveras Etta dans la deuxième maison sur ta gauche.

\- Merci… A tout à l'heure…

Il s'avança lentement vers la maison. Arrivé devant, il posa une main tremblante sur la poignée de la porte. Il se focalisa sur Alec, ses yeux, son sourire. Penser à lui, lui donnait du courage. Il sentait sa présence près de lui. Il actionna la poignée et entra. Une jeune femme brune lui sauta alors dans les bras.

\- Magnus, je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! Je suis désolé d'avoir débarqué comme ça l'autre fois, mais je sentais une force me pousser vers toi !

L'odeur de la jeune fille, rappela au sorcier ses soirées passées à danser ensemble, tard le soir, dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Il ne put s'empêcher de resserrer son étreinte. Elle lui avait manqué, il devait le reconnaître…

\- Etta…

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle avait dans les 80 ans et ne se souvenait plus de lui, du fait de sa maladie. Elle avait fini par mourir dans ses bras et il avait vraiment eu du mal à s'en remettre. Il avait alors fermé son cœur, jusqu'à qu'un jeune homme vienne le déverrouiller… Il s'écarta d'elle, retenant en grand peine, ses larmes. Il écarta une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux et la lui mit derrière l'oreille.

\- Tu faisais tout le temps ça à l'époque… Murmura la jeune fille.

\- Tu t'en rappelle ? S'étonna Magnus.

\- Comment oublier ? Je t'aimais tellement… Lui confia-t-elle, en lui caressant la joue. Maintenant il est trop tard, ton cœur appartient à un autre…

\- Je t'ai aimé aussi Etta… Ta mort m'a longtemps été insupportable…

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai quitté ? Je ne voulais pas que tu vives ça… Mais tu es têtu…. Tu as gardé un œil sur moi…

\- Toujours…

\- Oui… Ma tombe était fleurie… J'ai reconnu ta signature Magnus…Merci….

\- Merci de quoi ?

\- Merci de ne pas m'avoir oublié…

\- Jamais…

Il la serra dans ses bras. Par respect pour Alec, il ne la reverrait pas, alors il voulait profiter de ce moment le plus possible, le graver dans sa mémoire.

\- Sais-tu comment… comment tu as…

\- Ressuscitée et récupéré ma jeunesse ?

\- Oui…

\- Non, je n'en ai aucune idée… Mais ça n'a pas d'importance… Ce qui compte, c'est toi…

 **Institut**

Dans sa chambre, Alec tournait en rond, sous les yeux exaspérés de Jace et d'Isabelle.

\- Tu me donnes le tournis ! Se plaignit Izzy.

\- Ouais, détends-toi mec !

\- Comment veux-tu que je me détende alors que celui que j'aime est en train de… de faire je ne sais quoi, avec ses ex !

\- Il ne fait que parler Alec, que veux-tu qu'il fasse d'autre… Lui fit Jace.

\- Honnêtement ? Je préfère ne pas y penser !

\- Franchement, tu te mets dans des états pas possible, pour rien… Comme avec Clary au début, et maintenant, vous êtes amis ! Commenta Isabelle, qui assise sur le lit de son frère, jouait à faire tourner un poignard séraphique dans sa main.

\- C'était censé me rassurer ça ? Je te signale qu'elle a fini dans le lit de Jace !

\- Tu étais dans le lit de Magnus bien avant qu'elle ne soit dans le mien !

\- Ouais...bref !

Alec s'assit au bord du lit, la tête dans les mains.

\- Je sens qu'il ne va pas bien et je ne peux rien faire… Je suis coincé ici ! Ça me rend dingue !

Sa sœur lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter… Catarina et Tessa sont avec lui…

\- Hum…

\- Il ne va pas tarder, tu sais qu'il ne supporte pas d'être loin de toi… Puis il sait que tu t'inquiètes…

\- On devrait être loin d'ici à cette heure-ci…

\- Pourquoi vous ne partiriez pas ? Lui fit Jace. On s'occupe de tout ça ! Puis, si c'est effectivement son père qui est derrière tout ça, il sera plus en sécurité loin d'ici !

\- Il n'acceptera jamais…

\- Je suis sûr que tu sauras le convaincre !

Jace lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule au moment où un portail s'ouvrait. Magnus apparut et Alec lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Magnus !

\- Hey… mon ange…

Le sorcier le serra fort contre lui. Il ne lui avait jamais autant manqué qu'aujourd'hui.

\- On va vous laisser… Firent Izzy et Jace, avant de sortir de la chambre.

Alec s'écarta un peu de lui pour pouvoir voir son visage.

\- Ça va ?

Magnus secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. La journée avait été éprouvante et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retourner à leur appartement et s'allonger avec Alec dans ses bras. Le jeune homme déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Viens, on rentre…

Le sorcier allait ouvrir un portail mais Alec le stoppa.

\- Non, tu es crevé, économise ton énergie…. On va marcher, ça te fera du bien…

Magnus n'eut pas la force de protester et prit la main que le néphilim lui tendait. Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement. Se tenant à bonne distance d'eux, un homme les suivait….

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou pas de chapitre ce soir car il sera un peu plus long, il y aura de la baston :p mdr

Sinon j'ai posté un nouvel OS en attendant :) bisous ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bon, chapitre cour mais le prochain sera long alors j'ai préféré le couper en deux et du coup celui là est tout petit petit :D**_

Devant les portes de l'immeuble de leur appartement, Alec hésita. Ses réflexes de chasseur d'ombres s'étaient mis en alerte. Il sentait une présence…

\- Alec, qu'est-ce que…Commença Magnus, d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Monte ! Lui ordonna Alec, tout en sortant son portable.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, je veux juste vérifier un truc ! Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes…

Soulagé, il vit le sorcier obéir et pénétrer dans l'immeuble. Alec composa le numéro de Jace. Son parabataï décrocha à la seconde sonnerie.

\- Alec ?

\- J'ai besoin de toi ! Tu peux venir au loft ?

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Non… Oui...Enfin je sais pas, j'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un nous suivait…

\- J'arrive !

Jace raccrocha et Alec rejoint son amant, ne voulant pas le laisser seul. Il le trouva dans la cuisine, un verre à la main, comme à son habitude. Le néphilim l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, t'es épuisé mon amour…

\- Hum… Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie là ?

\- Non pas ce soir, ce soir c'est dodo !

\- Génial… La journée ne pouvait pas être pire…

\- Va te coucher…

\- Tu viens avec moi ?

\- Après…

\- Pourquoi après ?

Alec allait répondre, lorsqu'un grand coup sur la porte se fit entendre, les faisant sursauter.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Magnus.

\- Surtout, tu ne bouges pas de là… Lui fit Alec tout en sortant son poignard séraphique.

\- Compte là-dessus…

Le sorcier agita la main et la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Rien…

\- Tu vois ? Pas besoin de s'inquiéter, ça devait être…

Le néphilim, qui avait tourné la tête vers lui, fronça les sourcils et suivit le regard de son amant . Ce dernier fixait la porte. Alec s'approcha et vit qu'une photo, qui semblait avoir été jaunie par le temps, avait été épinglé dessus. Il la décrocha et l'observa : un homme d'une trentaine d'années, typé asiatique, se tenait à côté d'une femme brune, à la peau moins mate que son compagnon. A leurs côtés, un jeune enfant, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans, s'accrochait à la robe de la femme. Il avait des yeux d'ambre qu'Alec reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le sorcier. Magnus n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, pâle. Jace arriva alors dans une glissade, complètement essoufflé.

\- Alec… Il y avait bien quelqu'un… un homme… mais j'ai pas réussi à…

Il s'arrêta en apercevant la tête que faisait Magnus. Son regard passa de lui, à meilleur ami, qui tenait toujours la photo dans sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Quelqu'un a accroché ça sur la porte…Lui dit simplement Alec, en lui tendant la photo.

Jace s'en saisit et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- C'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît ?

\- Ben, je crois que… Commença Alec en tournant son regard vers Magnus.

Jace suivit son regard.

\- Non ! C'est… S'exclama-t-il en pointant son doigt sur le sorcier puis sur la photo. Magnus, c'est toi là-dessus ?

\- Heu Jace, je… merci d'être passé… Lui dit Alec. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que… enfin tu vois… Appelle Catarina, dis-lui de venir ici et va chercher les autres, fouillez les alentours, essayez de trouver un indice, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait nous permettre de retrouver qui a mis cette photo. Ah, et dis à Tessa de renforcer les protections autour de l'appartement !

\- Ok, je t'appelle si j'ai du nouveau… Ça va aller ? Rajouta-t-il en fixant Magnus, d'un air inquiet.

\- Je m'en occupe, c'est bon… Préviens-moi s'il y a un problème !

Jace acquiesça et sortit.

\- Magnus ? Appela Alec en se rapprochant de lui. Hey, ça va ? Magnus, oh !

\- Que..quoi ? Tu me disais quelque chose ?

\- C'est cette photo qui te met dans cet état là ?

\- Jette ça…

\- Pourquoi ?

Le sorcier ne répondit pas et arracha la photo des mains du chasseur d'ombres, avant de la déchirer en mille morceaux et de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

\- Ok… Murmura Alec, qui n'était pas certain d'avoir compris ce qui venait de se passer.

On frappa à la porte et Catarina entra.

\- Désolé Alec, mais il faut que je te parle, c'est urgent ! Où est Magnus ? Demanda-t-elle en balayant la pièce des yeux.

\- Dans la chambre…

\- Et ça, c'est quoi ? Fit-elle en désignant les morceaux de photos au sol.

\- Jace ne t'a pas dit ?

\- Il n'est pas rentré dans les détails…

\- Tu peux la rafistoler ?…. Tu comprendras…

La sorcière claqua des doigts et la photo se reconstitua.

\- Est-ce que c'est…

\- Vu comment il a réagi ? Je crois bien….

\- Comment c'est arrivé là ?

\- Quelqu'un là accroché sur la porte… Jace n'a pas réussi à l'attraper…

\- Un homme ?

\- Oui...

\- Mon dieu, Asmodée ne serait quand même pas allé jusque-là…

\- Aller jusqu'où ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La jeune femme s'assit dans le fauteuil. Elle avait les traits tirés et semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis un moment.

\- Tu devrais t'asseoir Alec…

Le jeune néphilim se laissa tomber dans le canapé en face d'elle, inquiet.

\- J'ai retourné la situation dans tous les sens, j'ai examiné nos chers amis revenus de l'au-delà, et je pense que Magnus avait raison de penser que tout cela venait d'Asmodée !

\- Ok...Mais je croyais que d'Edom il ne pouvait pas agir sur ce monde, à moins d'être invoqué ?

\- C'est exact. J'ai vérifié, personne n'a invoqué de démon supérieur depuis Jonathan avec Lilith...J'ai convoqué Elyaas, et il m'a affirmé, qu'il y avait du mouvement aux Enfers. Asmodée tient Lilith sous sa coupe. Il a réussi à obtenir une puissance suffisante pour prendre l'ascendant sur elle…

\- Génial… Et il l'a trouvé où cette énergie ?

\- Je crains que ça ne soit nous qui lui aillons fourni...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu te souviens du « petit dérapage » de Magnus à Idris ?

\- Hum…Comment oublier, il a failli raser la ville…

\- Oui et il a aussi libéré une quantité immense d'énergie…

\- Et Asmodée s'en sert à présent contre lui… Conclut Alec avec amertume.

\- Oui ? J'en ai bien l'impression… Et je ne pense pas que ce soit un hasard s'il ramène des personnes qui ont eu une relation avec lui. Lorsque je l'ai renvoyé à Edom, l'année dernière, après que ta mère l'ait invoqué, il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait et qu'à présent, il connaissait la faiblesse de Magnus… toi…

\- Je commence à avoir l'habitude que les gens veulent me tuer…

\- Alec, tu ne comprends pas ce que je suis en train de te dire… Asmodée sait que la plus grande force de son fils, c'est l'amour que vous vous portez, toi et Magnus. C'est donc la première chose à laquelle il va s'en prendre, il va essayer de détruire cet amour car il sait que ça détruirait Magnus…

\- Il n'y arrivera pas ! Il ne pourra pas m'empêcher de l'aimer et…

Catarina posa une main sur la sienne.

\- Alec, méfies-toi de lui comme de la vérole démoniaque ! Il fera tout pour le briser ! Ne le sous-estime jamais ! Et surtout, tiens-toi éloigner d'Imasu et des autres…

\- Ok… De toute façon je comptais emmener Magnus loin d'ici…

\- C'est une bonne idée ! Il faut que tu saches une dernière chose : Asmodée n'est pas encore suffisamment puissant pour quitter Edom. Il y a donc forcément quelqu'un pour accomplir ses actes et transmettre ses ordres, ici...

\- Celui qui a mis la photo, je suppose…

\- Oui…C'est bien possible...

\- Mais qui ? Est-ce qu'un des « _revenants_ », s'est échappée du Labyrinthe ?

\- Non, ils sont sous haute surveillance… J'ai peut-être une supposition mais… s'il a vraiment fait ça, il est encore plus perfide que ce que je croyais…

\- Tu penses à qui ?

\- Je préfère garder ça pour moi pour le moment, tant que je n'en suis pas sûre… Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose… Veille bien sur Magnus pendant mon absence, en cas d'urgence, prévient Tessa !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu vas où ?

\- En Indonésie…

 **A suivre**

 **Bisous :D**

 **Lulu et Manon, je vous réponds au prochain :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Manon : Ah oui, ça Magnus n'aime pas qu'on fouine son passé et il y en a deux qui vont en faire les frais :D Si tu commences déjà à détester les méchants tu es dans la merde mdr Pour les disputes tu vas être servi je crois :p**_

 _ **Lulu : Pourquoi veux-tu absolument que ce soit Alec qui souffre ? Mon pauvre bichou que t'a t-il fait ? Moi que tu me détestes je comprends mais lui, le pauvre :p ( moi aussi j'aime bien quand il souffre mais chut ne le dit à personne :D)**_

 **Appartement - Brooklyn**

Alec prit la photo, qui était restée sur la table, et la cacha à l'intérieur d'un livre à la couverture rouge, dans la bibliothèque. Ce n'est pas parce que Magnus ne voulait pas en entendre parler pour l'instant, qui fallait exclure la possibilité qu'il change d'avis. Il voulut ensuite rejoindre le sorcier dans la chambre, mais la porte était fermée à clé.

\- Mon amour…. Ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît….

La porte cliqueta et le chasseur d'ombres la fit glisser, avant de refermer derrière lui. Il trouva son amant assit en tailleur, sur le lit, serrant un coussin dans ses bras. Il avait troqué ses tenues habituelles, pour un simple jogging noir et un sweat bleu. Son maquillage avait également disparu. Seuls ses cheveux gardaient leur apparence habituelle : coiffés en épi grâce à du gel. En cet instant, Alec avait du mal à se dire que l'homme en face de lui avait plus de 400 ans, tellement il faisait jeune dans cette tenue. Le néphilim s'avança, s'assit près de lui, et appuya son menton sur le coussin, lui faisant un petit sourire.

\- Tu sais, je vais finir par être jaloux de ce coussin, si tu continues à le serrer, lui, dans tes bras, et pas moi !

Magnus leva ses yeux rougis, vers lui.

\- Au moins lui, il veut bien me faire un câlin !

Alec lui arracha le coussin des mains, l'envoya voler à travers la pièce, avant de s'allonger à côté du sorcier et de l'attirer dans ses bras.

\- C'est mieux là ? Lui demanda-t-il, en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Hum…Un peu…

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non…

\- Comme tu veux… Mais sache que si tu as besoin, je suis là, ok ?

\- Je sais….Elle voulait quoi Catarina ?

\- Me dire qu'Asmodée avait pris le pouvoir sur Lilith…Elle pense que tu as raison de penser que c'est lui qui est derrière tout ce bordel…

\- Parce qu'elle en doutait encore ? Il n' y a que lui pour me mettre dans un tel état d'épuisement…

Le néphilim resserra son étreinte et caressa les cheveux de son amant.

\- Je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal….

\- Tu ne peux rien faire pour me protéger de lui… Il a juré qu'il aurait ma mort… Il n'arrêtera pas tant qu'il ne l'aura pas obtenu….

\- Il ne l'obtiendra pas et c'est lui qu'il mourra !

\- Reste en dehors de ça Alec… Reste loin de lui… On ne peut rien faire…

\- Bien, dans ce cas, si on ne peut rien faire, tu ne serais pas contre l'idée qu'on parte loin d'ici, tous les deux ?

\- Il me retrouvera, peu importe où on est…

\- Je suppose que ça veut dire non ?

\- Je ne peux pas les laisser ! Je les ai abandonné… Je dois tout faire pour que leurs âmes reposent en paix… Ils le méritent…

\- Ils ne sont pas réels…

Magnus s'écarta de lui, brusquement.

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Magnus, ils sont morts depuis des années ! Ils ne devraient pas être là…Lui dit Alec d'une voix calme.

\- Et alors ? Je croyais les avoir perdus et…

\- Et quoi ? Tu espères quoi ? Ils n'appartiennent plus à ce monde depuis longtemps, ils ne peuvent pas rester…

\- J'aimerais t'y voir toi si c'était ton frère qui revenait !

Le sorcier s'était levé et se tenait au pied du lit, fixant le néphilim de ses yeux de chat. Alec se figea un instant. La perte de Max restait encore douloureuse. Il secoua la tête pour chasser les souvenirs qu'il préférait oublier.

\- Magnus, tes yeux…Soupira-t-il.

\- Quoi, mes yeux ? Lui hurla-t-il.

\- Regarde-toi dans le miroir, tu vas comprendre…

Le sorcier courut dans la salle de bain et se figea devant son reflet. Il n'y avait pas de doute, Asmodée était plus puissant que lui. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de calmer sa respiration. Il se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il avait dit à son amant…

\- Quel con…

\- Tu parles de qui là ? Lui demanda Alec, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés.

\- De moi… , lui répondit Magnus en se retournant vers lui. Je te demande pardon…

\- Ça va, c'est rien…

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du sorcier et scruta son visage.

\- Va te reposer…

\- Tu restes?

\- La question est plutôt : est-ce que tu as a envie que je reste ?

\- Oui ! J'ai toujours envie que tu restes…

Alec lui sourit et ses mains passèrent sous son sweat, tout en lui déposant des baisers dans le cou.

\- Hum… Je croyais que tu avais dit « pas ce soir »? Lui fit remarquer Magnus, affichant un sourire ravi.

\- J'ai changé d'avis….

 **Plus tard**

Alec sortit dans la nuit froide. Jace l'avait appelé en pleine nuit, lui demandant de descendre en urgence. Son parabataï l'attendait au pied de l'immeuble.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Magnus va bien ?

\- Ouais, ça va, il dort… C'était quoi l'urgence ?

\- Ça…

Jace lui désigna la façade de l'immeuble, où le mot « Monstre » était écrit en grosses lettres rouges.

\- Si tu te poses la question, c'est du sang !

\- Je croyais que vous deviez surveiller le périmètre ?

\- C'est ce qu'on a fait Alec ! Ça devait être là avant !

\- On l'aurait remarqué ! Bon, ça n'a aucune importance, il faut l'enlever avant que Magnus ne voit ce truc !

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas forcément lui qui est visé…Fit Jace, dubitatif.

\- Peu importe ! Il ne doit pas voir ça !

\- Ok, et on fait comment pour monter là-haut ?

\- Je… Envoie un message de feu à Tessa !

\- Pourquoi à Tessa ? Catarina…

\- Catarina est partie en Indonésie !

\- Quoi faire ?

\- J'en sais rien et franchement, là, c'est le dernier de mes soucis !

\- Alec ?

\- Quoi ? S'énerva le jeune homme.

\- Ben, je ne voudrais surtout pas faire mon oiseau de mauvaise augure, mais, c'est normal que ton mari fasse l'équilibriste sur le toit ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Jace lui désigna alors, du doigt, le toit de l'immeuble. Alec leva les yeux et se figea d'horreur : Magnus se tenait au bord du toit et s'avançait lentement vers le vide.

\- Merde ! S'exclama le chasseur d'ombres, avant d'entrer en trombe dans l'immeuble et d'emprunter l'escalier qui menait au toit.

Arrivé là-haut, il examina la scène d'un rapide coup d'œil. Son amant avait grimpé sur le parapet et se préparait à se jeter dans le vide. Ses yeux de chat brillaient dans la nuit, mais son regard semblait vide, ailleurs, comme s'il dormait. Alec se précipita sur lui et le tira en arrière, au moment où il s'apprêtait à sauter. La tête du sorcier heurta violemment le sol en ciment, ce qui le ramena à la réalité, dans un cri de douleur.

\- Non, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Lui hurla Alec, en lui mettant des coups sur le torse. T'es complètement malade ou quoi ! T'es suicidaire maintenant ?!

Magnus le regardait, stupéfiait, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Une seconde il était tranquillement dans son lit dans les bras de son néphilim, et une minute plus tard, il était allongé sur le toit de son immeuble, se faisant engueuler par son amant, une douleur atroce lui vrillant le crâne.

\- Alec, calme-toi ! Fit alors la voix de Jace avant de le tirer en arrière.

Le chasseur d'ombres essuya rageusement une larme qui coulait sur sa joue et Jace aida le sorcier à se relever.

\- La vache, je crois que j'ai une commotion cérébrale ! S'exclama-t-il, en posant sa main là où sa tête avait heurté le bitume. Du sang s'en écoulait.

\- Génial… Murmura-t-il.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fabriquais sur ce toit, Sorcier ? Tu t'entraînes pour le prochain saut de l'extrême ou quoi ? Lui fit Jace.

\- Je sais pas… je… je ne me souviens pas…

Alec, remit de sa peur, le serra dans ses bras.

\- Ne me refais jamais ça !

\- Ce n'était pas voulu ! Se justifia Magnus. Je ne me souviens de rien !

\- On savait pas que tu étais somnambule ! Ricana Jace.

Alec lui lança un regard noir, ce qui lui fit perdre son sourire.

\- T'avais pas un truc à faire ?

\- Alec, ça va, il n'a rien !

\- Heu, si je peux me permettre, ça serait bien d'appeler mon infirmière préférée, parce que je crois bien que je fais hémorragie ! Leur fit remarquer Magnus.

\- J'ai toujours dit que les sorciers étaient douillets ! Commenta Jace, ce qui lui valut un nouveau regard assassin de son parabataï.

\- J'ai compris, je descends !

Alec, le fusillant du regard, le regarda partir.

\- Alec ? Mon ange ? L'appela Magnus.

Il se retourna vers lui.

\- Montre !

Il lui fit pencher la tête et examina sa blessure. C'était entièrement de sa faute mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en vouloir. Cependant, sa main tremblait encore. Il avait tellement eu peur…

\- Ce n'est rien Alec… Tu sais que j'exagère toujours…Rien que Catarina ne pourra soigner !

\- Elle n'est pas là…

\- Oui je sais, mais on va l'appeler, elle commence à avoir l'habitude !

\- Non, elle est partie enquêter sur Asmodée, elle sera injoignable quelques jours…

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne pensait pas que ce soit une très bonne idée de lui révéler où s'était rendu la sorcière. Et il espérait que Magnus ne lui pose pas la question…

\- Bon… Je vais devoir soigner ça tout seul alors… Mais ce n'est pas trop mon truc…. La dernière fois, j'ai mis le feu à mes cheveux et…

\- Arrête…Viens, je vais m'en occuper…

Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement. A peine la porte passé, Magnus s'allongea dans le canapé.

\- J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser !

\- Penche la tête… Lui ordonna Alec, qui tenait une bouteille de désinfectant à la main et du coton.

Le sorcier le regarda avec inquiétude.

\- Tu sais, je peux me soigner tout seul, un claquement de doigt et pouf, il y a plus rien !

Il joignit le geste à la parole. Il n'y eut même pas une minuscule étincelle. Alec haussa les sourcils. Magnus répéta son geste une bonne douzaine de fois, sans résultat. Paniqué, il se leva et eut un vertige. Son amant le rattrapa.

\- Appelle Catarina, Alec ! Je me fous de savoir si elle est au bout du monde, dis-lui de ramener ses fesses ici et de me soigner ça !

\- Calme-toi…

\- Non, je ne me calme pas ! Passe moi ton portable !

\- Je…

\- Alec, ton portable !

Le jeune chasseur d'ombres n'eut pas d'autres choix que de lui passer. Bien entendu, comme il pouvait s'en doutait, Magnus composa le numéro de Catarina. Celle-ci étant sur messagerie, son humeur massacrante monta d'un cran.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'au moment où j'ai le plus besoin de toi, tu sois je ne sais où ? J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi, tout de suite !

Il raccrocha et essaya de se calmer.

\- Ok, faut pas que je panique, c'est juste le coup que j'ai reçu à la tête, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre…

\- Jace a envoyé un message à Tessa, elle ne devrait plus… tarder…

Alec comprit qu'il venait de faire une gaffe monumentale. Son amant venait de se retourner vers lui, ses yeux lançant des étincelles de colère. Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur lui.

\- Dis-moi tout de suite ce qui se passe ! Où est Catarina et pourquoi Jace a-t-il appelé Tessa ? Et n'essaye même pas de me mentir Alexander !

\- Je…

\- Alexander !

\- Catarina est en Indonésie…

\- QUOI ? Elle n'a pas fait ça ? Dis-moi qu'elle n'a pas osé faire ça ?!

\- Elle cherche des réponses ! La défendit Alec.

\- Elle n'en trouvera pas là-bas !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Il y a quelqu'un qui exécute les ordres d'Asmodée dans notre monde et elle veut trouver qui...

\- Ce n'est pas en Indonésie qu'elle le trouvera !

\- Peut-être ! Mais comment le savoir si on ne vérifie pas?

\- Vous, vous faites des idées à cause de cette stupide photo !

\- Parlons-en de ça ! Je suppose qu'elle n'est pas à toi ?

\- Ah non, ça je te le garantis !

\- Alors ça ne peut venir que d'une personne qui te connaît !

\- Ils sont morts Alec, morts, tu m'entends ? Morts !

\- Ah ouais ? C'est marrant parce que, aux dernières nouvelles, certaines de tes connaissances mortes sont revenus à la vie !

\- Tu ne comprends pas… Pour ramener quelqu'un à la vie, il faut qu'il y ait quelque chose à ramener !

Alec le fixa, sans comprendre. Il ne comprenait même pas de qui ils étaient en train de parler. Tout était allé trop vite...

\- Bon, on va s'asseoir et on va parler, calmement…

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler ! Et je déteste qu'on fouille ma vie sans mon autorisation !

Sur ces mots, il partit à nouveau s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

\- Sérieusement, Magnus ? Tu vas faire ça à chaque fois qu'il y a un problème ? Tu n'as plus 5 ans ! Lui hurla Alec du salon.

\- Non, 710 ! Lui répondit la voix du sorcier.

\- Ben tiens, toujours plus…Fit le néphilim, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Son téléphone sonna.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jace?

\- Descends ! S'exclama son ami, avant de raccrocher.

Alec hésita. Avec ce qu'il venait de se passer, il avait peur de laisser son amant seul.

\- Magnus, je descends voir Jace…

\- Tu as ma bénédiction !

Le chasseur d'ombres souffla d'exaspération. Il se demandait parfois si le sorcier ne souffrait pas de bipolarité. Il rejoignit ensuite Jace. Isabelle et Tessa l'accompagnaient. Cette dernière portait ce qui semblait être la tenue officielle des sorciers du Labyrinthe en Spirale : une longue cape noire. Et dire que Magnus ne cessait de lui répéter que les chasseurs d'ombres n'avaient aucune originalité…

\- Alec…

Elle le serra dans ses bras.

\- Merci d'être venue, Tessa… On a un problème…

\- Oui je vois ça… Lui fit-elle en regardant la façade de l'immeuble.

\- Crois-moi, ça, ce n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg ! Magnus n'a plus de pouvoir !

\- Comment ça il n'a plus de pouvoir ?

\- Je sais pas… Il a reçu un coup sur la tête et… je sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais… il a plus de pouvoir… Et là, il est en totale panique ! En plus, Catarina est partie en Indonésie, puis il y a cette photo et…

\- Wow, Alec, calme-toi, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes…Alors respire… Regarde, l'inscription au mur….

\- Oui et ben quoi ?

\- Regarde là bien, regarde là avec tes yeux de chasseur d'ombres Alec…

Le jeune homme se concentra et examina le mot « Monstre », plus attentivement. Il étouffa une exclamation de surprise : des symboles s'entremêlaient, des symboles démoniaques, à l'intérieur d'un pentagramme…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais ça peut expliquer pourquoi Magnus a voulu faire le saut de l'ange…

\- Tu peux effacer ça ?

\- Oui… Même si tu n'as plus de souci à te faire. Tu vois le pentagramme qui a été tracé autour ?

\- Oui…

\- Il a été coupé en deux, rendant le sort inefficace…

\- Mais qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ce quelqu'un a probablement sauvé la vie de Magnus…

\- Hum… Je présume que ce n'est pas ça qui bloque ses pouvoirs ?

\- Non…Je vais monter le voir…

Alec acquiesça et la regarda monter à l'appartement. Isabelle posa une main sur son bras.

\- Ça va ?

\- Non, pas trop… J'ai l'impression que les problèmes s'accumulent les uns après les autres… Et comme à chaque fois que ça touche à son passé, il se renferme...

\- J'en connais un autre comme ça ! Observa Isabelle.

\- Crois-moi, à côté de lui, je suis un livre ouvert!

Ils montèrent à leur tour dans le loft et trouvèrent Tessa, dans le salon, penchée au-dessus d'un Magnus allongé dans le canapé et grincheux.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? Ce n'est qu'une égratignure !

\- Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui à l'impression qu'une scie à métaux est en train de lui couper le crâne en deux !

\- Ce n'est pas à cause du coup que tu as reçu ! Je t'ai soigné, tu n'as plus rien !

\- Tu es sûre ? Ce n'est pas ta spécialité après tout…

\- Tu n'as plus rien Magnus ! Répéta Tessa.

\- Alors pourquoi je ne peux toujours pas utiliser ma magie ? Regarde !

Il claqua des doigts mais rien ne se produisit.

\- Même pas une petite flamounette, rien ! Faut que tu me répares ça Tessa !

\- Hum… Je crois que tu vas devoir faire un tour au Labyrinthe en spirale…

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Le temps qu'il faudra pour trouver ce qu'il t'arrive…

\- Ok, c'est d'accord !

\- Attends, tu prends cette décision seul ? Sans m'en parler ? Les interrompit Alec.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a pas à en discuter !

\- On ne va pas se voir pendant des jours, si tu vas là-bas !

\- Alec, il s'agit de ma magie là, pas de nous !

\- Oh je vois, ta magie est plus importante que moi, c'est ça ?

\- Oui !

Alec se décomposa et Magnus se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je… Alec, attends ! Hurla-t-il en voyant son amant quitter précipitamment l'appartement.

Il se leva et lui courut après, mais le chasseur d'ombres avait disparu.

\- Et merde…S'exclama-t-il, furieux contre lui-même.

Il remonta et prit son portable, ignorant le regard noir que lui lançait Isabelle.

\- Allez Alec, décroche, s'il te plaît…

Le sorcier tomba, sans surprise, sur la messagerie.

\- Mon ange, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas voulu dire ça… Excuse moi…

Il raccrocha, se maudissant d'avoir été aussi stupide. La perte de ses pouvoirs le paniquait et il faisait erreur sur erreur. Blesser Alec, étant la plus grosse en date.

\- Je vais le chercher… Annonça Jace. Et réparer tes conneries, encore une fois !

\- Je te suis ! Lui fit Isabelle. Si je reste ici, je risque de commettre un meurtre !

Elle lança un regard mauvais au sorcier, avant de s'en aller avec Jace, à la recherche d'Alec. Tessa s'approcha de lui.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu repousses les gens que tu aimes quand tu ne vas pas bien ?

\- Tessa, fais-moi plaisir, garde tes leçons de morale pour ceux que ça intéresse !

 **Institut**

Alec était furieux, triste, blessé. Il avait tout sacrifié pour Magnus et il venait de se prendre en pleine figure que sa magie était plus importante que lui… son mari. Au moins, ça avait eu le mérite d'être clair. Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Il essaya de refouler des larmes de rage et bouscula un homme aux abords de l'Institut.

\- Pardon… Murmura-t-il, sans y faire plus attention que ça, mais l'homme le héla.

\- C'est toi Alec Lightwood ?

Le jeune néphilim s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je te cherche… Lui fit-il avec un sourire. J'aimerais beaucoup parler à celui qui a obtenu ce que je n'ai jamais eu… le cœur de Magnus…

Alec ferma les yeux et souffla un grand coup. La soirée avait été fatigante, il était épuisé et furieux, et certainement pas d'humeur à affronter les ex-amants du sorcier. Il l'examina de la tête aux pieds : la peau mate, les yeux noirs, des cheveux noirs… Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que Magnus avait pu trouver à cet homme… basique…

\- Imasu Morales, je suppose ?

\- Je vois qu'on t'a parlé de moi… En bien, j'espère ?

\- Je croyais que tu étais enfermé dans le Labyrinthe en Spirale… Lui fit remarquer Alec, en ignorant sa question.

\- Je suis mort ! S'exclama-t-il en riant. Je suis ici et… là-bas ! Je peux être où je veux, quand je veux… Qui sait… peut-être suis-je en cet instant même dans les bras de Magnus…

Alec l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur de l'Institut.

\- Je te déconseille fortement de t'approcher de lui ! Le menaça-t-il.

Imasu éclata de rire.

\- Je l'ai eu bien avant toi ! Je viens juste récupérer ce qui m'appartient !

\- Je crois que tu ne m'as pas très bien compris… Approche toi de lui et je ferais pire que te tuer !

\- Alors vas-y, fais-le, tue-moi ! Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il te le pardonne… Il était tellement heureux de me revoir… Tu ne voudrais pas briser son cœur ? Si ?

Le chasseur d'ombres sortit son poignard et le plaça sous sa gorge.

\- Ne me tente pas ! Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que veux Asmodée? Pourquoi il vous a tous

ramené à la vie ?

\- Asmodée… Fit Imasu en faignant réfléchir. Connais pas…

Alec resserra son emprise sur lui, lui faisant une entaille sous sa gorge.

\- Réponds-moi ou je te tranche la gorge…

\- Et est-ce que ta petite tête a-t-elle envisagé que ce n'est pas le vrai moi que tu es en train de menacer ? Ne vois-tu pas qu'aucun sang ne coule sur ta lame ?

Le néphilim baissa les yeux et vit qu'il disait vrai.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis ici et ailleurs en même temps… Et c'est le cas pour nous tous… Vous ne pouvez pas nous arrêter !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Lui…

Imasu disparut alors dans une fumée noire, laissant une odeur de soufre derrière lui. Alec donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas le droit au bonheur ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il y ait un problème, que des gens se mettent en travers de leur route ? Leur relation était maudite, ça avait toujours été le cas… Il entendit alors une voix de femme l'appelée. Il se retourna, Catarina courait vers lui. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille et semblait avoir traversé une tempête.

\- Alec ! Dieu merci, tu es seul…

\- Cat', qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je te croyais en…

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps ! Je t'expliquerai, mais il faut que tu saches quelque chose !

\- Quoi ? Demanda Alec, s'attendant au pire.

\- Le père de Magnus est vivant !

\- Quoi, Asmodée ? Je sais oui, merci !

\- Non ! S'impatienta la sorcière. Son père adoptif, celui qui l'a élevé !

Alec était sous le choc. Asmodée avait osé aller jusque-là pour torturer son fils ?

\- Pourquoi Asmodée fait-il ça ?

\- Justement, je crois que l'on s'est trompé, ce n'est pas lui qui tient les rênes…

\- Catarina, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire ?

\- Le père adoptif de Magnus n'est jamais mort Alec… Magnus ne l'a pas tué…

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews :D**

 **Gros bisousss**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lulu : Rassure toi j'ai fait une fin toute calme cette fois :p Quant à Alec, je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est le roi des sacrifices :D**_

 _ **Manon : Pour le papa, je peux pas te le dire :p Et oui ils auraient préféré autre chose comme lune de miel :p Et Imasu va tout faire pour le récupérer et il ne va pas être le seul :p et oui tu peux lui faire bouffer son truc de musique mdr Oui heureusement que leurs amis sont là, parce qu'ils ont un mauvais caractère autant l'un que l'autre et qu'en communication ils ont un 0 pointé mdr**_

 **Institut**

Alec regardait Catarina former un portail. Ils allaient devoir annoncer la nouvelle à Magnus. Le jeune néphilim craignait sa réaction. Déjà que le sorcier était à cran, alors là… Puis, il n'avait toujours pas oublié le sujet de leur dispute. Isabelle et Jace l'avaient rejoint peu de temps après et lui avaient dit que Magnus lui avait couru après. Au fond de lui, ça lui avait fait plaisir.

\- C'est bon, on peut y aller ! Annonça la sorcière.

 **Appartement - Brooklyn**

Quand ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, ils ne virent que Tessa assise sur un fauteuil, les jambes croisése, une tasse de thé dans la main.

\- Catarina !

Elle se leva pour serrer son amie dans les bras, au moment où Magnus apparaissait.

\- Tiens, tiens ! La traîtresse est de retour ! S'exclama-t-il avec colère.

\- Commence pas Magnus ! On a quelque chose d'important à te dire !

\- C'était bien l'Indonésie ?

Ses yeux braqués, sur elle, lançaient des éclairs. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui répondit froidement.

\- Je n'y suis pas allé ! Maintenant comptes-tu nous écouter ou continuer à faire l'enfant ?

\- Tu n'avais rien à faire là-bas !

\- Magnus… Soupira Catarina.

\- Laisse tomber, il est comme ça depuis tout à l'heure…Fit remarquer Tessa. Et tu sais qu'on ne peut rien lui dire quand il est dans cet état …

\- Ouais et bien, il va quand même devoir faire l'effort de m'écouter !

\- Ça va, je ne vous dérange pas trop ? Allez-y, faites comme si je n'étais pas là !

Alec souffla de lassitude et s'assit sur le canapé. Magnus ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois et il commençait en avoir plus qu'assez de son attitude.

\- On pourrait en venir au fait, non ?

\- Alec a raison , intervint Isabelle. Plus on perd du temps et plus la situation risque de s'envenimer !

\- Ce n'est pas le problème des chasseurs d'ombres ! Objecta Magnus.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Ils font partie de ta famille maintenant, donc ce qui te touche, les touche aussi ! Il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte Magnus ! Lui fit remarquer Catarina. Et maintenant tu vas écouter ce que j'ai à te dire… Et je te préviens, ça va te faire un choc…

\- Au point où j'en suis…

\- Ton père est vivant… Et je ne te parle pas d'Asmodée…

Magnus pâlit et se figea. Puis, reprenant contenance, il leva les yeux vers la sorcière.

\- Et ? Fit-il d'un ton dégagé.

\- On vient de te dire que ton père est vivant et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? S'étonna Alec, en se tournant vers lui.

\- Ce n'est pas mon père ! Et en ce moment, s'il fallait que je tombe de ma chaise à chaque fois qu'on m'annonce que quelqu'un que je connais est revenu à la vie, je passerais ma vie par terre !

\- Bref ! Intervint Catarina, en voyant qu'Alec s'apprêtait à répondre. D'après ce que j'ai pu découvrir, il n'est jamais mort !

\- Je te le répète une dernière fois, et écoutez tous bien, parce que c'est valable aussi pour vous. Je l'ai fait griller, il ne restait de lui que des cendres ! Mais visiblement Asmodée l'a ramené à la vie. Comment il s'y est pris ? Mystère, et honnêtement, je m'en contre fiche !

\- Magnus...Commença Tessa.

\- Non ! Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! Ce sont mes histoires, pas les vôtres !

\- Mais, ça nous regarde ! S'énerva Alec en se levant et se mettant devant lui. Pour info, ton ex vient de me menacer devant l'Institut !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui… S'inquiéta Magnus.

\- C'est pas le problème là ! On en parlera plus tard ! Mais met toi bien dans le crâne, que ce qui te touche, nous touche aussi ! Tu as failli te jeter du haut du toit ! Sans nous, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est !

\- Tu fais bien de ramener ça sur le tapis, toi ! Tu parles d'un sauveur, je me suis écrasé la tête sur du béton et je n'ai plus de pouvoir ! Tu aurais peut-être dû me laisser sauter, je suis sûr que je m'en serais mieux sorti ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de protection et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer ! C'est ma vie, mon passé, et vous n'avez pas à vous en mêler !

\- Tu as besoin de nous, Magnus ! Que tu le veuilles ou non ! Je comprends que tout ça te fasse paniquer mais…Lui fit Catarina.

\- Sortez !

\- Calme-toi…

\- Je vous ai dit de sortir ! Leur hurla-t-il.

\- Tu sais quoi, reste seul, vas-y, si c'est ça que tu veux… Abandonna Alec, les larmes aux yeux.

Instinctivement, Magnus tendit la main vers lui.

\- Alec…

\- Va te faire voir !

Le chasseur d'ombres sortit, claquant la porte derrière lui. Le sorcier partit alors s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant Isabelle, Jace, Tessa et Catarina, seuls.

\- Il faut parler à Alec, lui seul peut lui faire entendre raison… Observa Catarina.

\- J'y vais… Fit Jace spontanément, mais Tessa le fit rasseoir.

\- Laisse, je m'en occupe…

Elle trouva le jeune homme assis devant la porte de l'immeuble. Il avait les yeux rouges et les joues encore humides de larmes.

\- Pas facile le mariage, hein ?

\- Ça fait même pas deux jours qu'on est marié, et on se fait déjà la gueule…

\- Je connais ça...C'est le stress qui retombe, il paraît… Lui fit-elle, avec un petit sourire.

\- Sauf que là, le problème c'est qu'encore une fois, il préfère tous nous repousser plutôt que d'admettre qu'il ne va pas bien…

\- Magnus n'a jamais aimé être faible… Et c'est comme ça qu'il se sent en ce moment… Tu sais, pour un sorcier, la magie fait partie de soi, comme un bout de ton âme. Magnus ne se sent pas lui même sans elle… C'est comme toi avec tes runes Alec… Si tu les perdais, tu ne serais plus que l'ombre de toi-même… C'est la même chose pour Magnus avec sa magie…

\- De là à la faire passer avant moi…

\- Alec… On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas faire attention à ce que les gens disent quand ils sont blessés, perdu ou en colère ? Rappelle-toi tout ce que tu as pu lui dire quand tu ne savais plus où tu en étais à cause de Jonathan… Oui sa magie est très importante à ses yeux, mais tu sais comme moi qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à la sacrifier pour toi si cela était nécessaire. Il a paniqué, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait et tu le sais… Puis ne sois pas trop dur avec lui à cause de ça. N'oublie pas que toi aussi tu as failli faire passer tes runes et ta carrière avant lui…

Alec revit alors la scène, la veille de son mariage avec Lydia. Là, dans ce même appartement, il avait dit à Magnus qu'il ne comptait pas perdre sa famille, ses amis et sa carrière, pour lui. Il revit la souffrance qu'il avait lue dans les yeux du sorcier…Il ferma les yeux un instant.

\- C'est vrai… Je n'ai pas le droit de lui en vouloir…

\- Alec, vous vous aimez tous les deux, et vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre !

\- Tu l'as entendu comme moi Tessa…Il ne veut de l'aide de personne…

\- Ça c'est ce qu'il dit… Mais j'ai vu le geste qu'il a fait vers toi… C'est de toi dont-il a besoin…

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis certaine...Si Catarina ne sait pas tromper, on va avoir besoin de savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé le jour où ses parents ont vu qui il était vraiment… Et autant te dire que ce n'est pas gagné pour lui faire raconter cette histoire… On a tous eu la même version : « ma mère l'a découvert, elle s'est pendu, mon beau-père à essayer de me noyer, je me suis défendu, il est mort. » Point… Que ce soit Catarina, moi, ou même Ragnor… Il n'a jamais rien dit de plus…

\- Ouais… J'ai essayé un jour de lui en parler mais… Il change tout de suite de sujet…

\- Ah Magnus et son passé…Allez, va le rejoindre… Il est parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre…

Alec se leva, la boule au ventre. Il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à supporter encore une fois que son amant le repousse. Les mains dans les poches, il monta les marches le menant à l'appartement, tremblant. Catarina parlait avec Jace et Isabelle. Ils avaient l'air soucieux. Il leur fit signe qu'il allait dans la chambre. Leurs yeux braqués sur lui, semblaient lui dire « Bon courage ». La porte n'était pas verrouillée. A quoi bon, quand vous avez deux sorcières dans l'appartement qui peuvent l'ouvrir d'un claquement de doigt. Il referma derrière lui. Le sorcier était assis, dos au mur, serrant le même coussin que quelques heures plus tôt. Alec fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas fait attention la première fois, mais, excepté aujourd'hui, il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

\- Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

\- Si tu veux…

Le néphilim se rapprocha et s'agenouilla en face de lui, posant ses mains sur les siennes. Non seulement il voyait qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais il le sentait aussi. Le pouvoir des anneaux qui liait leur vie, lui faisait ressentir la souffrance de son amant comme si c'était la sienne.

\- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à vouloir faire croire à tout le monde que cette histoire ne te touche pas alors qu'on sait que c'est faux…

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles….

\- Arrête ! Tu n'arriveras pas à m'éloigner de toi…

Le sorcier leva ses yeux vers lui.

\- Pourquoi tu restes Alec ? Je suis un monstre…

\- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Et je ne veux pas te l'entendre dire encore une fois !

\- C'est pourtant la vérité Alec…

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal alors ?

Alec prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Écoute-moi… Dans ma vie j'en ai vu des monstres, le dernier étant Jonathan, et je peux t'assurer que tu n'as rien à voir avec eux ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie ! Cette année a été un vrai cauchemar, j'ai failli tout perdre, et pourtant, dès que tu étais avec moi, j'avais l'impression d'être au paradis ! Tu m'as toujours protégé, tu as toujours veillé sur moi… Tu n'es pas un monstre mon amour, et je t'interdis de le penser! Ou alors tu es mon petit monstre à moi …

Magnus eut un petit sourire.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure… Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je te le jure ! J'ai eu peur… j'ai dit n'importe quoi…

\- Ça m'a blessé… Mais je comprends, je ne t'en veux pas…

\- Tu devrais…

\- Bah qu'est-ce que tu veux… Je suis fou amoureux de toi, je te passe tout ! Lui fit Alec avec un sourire.

\- J'ai aussi été stupide avec Catarina…

\- Elle a l'habitude…

\- Ce n'est pas une raison…. Fit Magnus, en baissant les yeux.

\- Non, mais par contre, des raisons d'être en colère et mal, tu en as des dizaines ! Tu ne peux pas toujours aller bien et tu n'as pas à avoir peur de montrer ta tristesse…

\- Hum…

\- Mon amour… Je suis désolé de devoir te demander ça mais… Il faut qu'on règle cette histoire, et pour ça on a besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là….

\- Vous le savez déjà…

\- Non, on sait ce que tu as bien voulu nous dire…

\- Je ne veux pas en parler ! Lui dit-il en serrant son oreiller un plus fort contre lui.

\- Magnus, je sais que c'est dur, et crois-moi, j'aimerais t'éviter ça… Mais…

Le sorcier ferma les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait devoir raconter cette histoire près de 400 ans après…

\- Je n'ai pas le choix j'ai l'impression… J'étais dans la cuisine avec ma mère...Je lui faisais un caprice...Elle voulait que je l'aide à faire je ne sais plus trop quoi et moi je ne voulais pas… je voulais rester dehors avec mon père… On avait une ferme, il y avait toutes sortes d'animaux… Mais c'était dangereux et elle préférait que je reste à la maison avec elle… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on se disputait pour ça… En fait, elle ne me hurlait jamais dessus…. Elle aussi me laissait tout passer… Sauf ça… Ça l'inquiétait mais moi, je n'avais que 10 ans et comme tous les enfants, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que j'aille jouer dans la ferme... Mais ce jour-là, ça a dérapé… Sous le coup de la colère, mes yeux ont pris l'apparence de ceux d'un chat… Je me rappelle, elle tenait un vase à la main… Il s'est fracassé par terre… Elle a poussé un cri de terreur et elle s'est éloigné de moi, hurlant que je ne l'approche pas… Elle avait peur de moi…

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues à présent. Alec s'assit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras, collant son torse contre le dos du sorcier. Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier reprit son récit.

\- Je ne comprenais pas ce qui lui arrivait, je n'avais pas vu mes yeux… Ses cris ont alerté mon père… Quand il est entré dans la cuisine, je me suis tourné vers lui et j'ai vu la même expression d'horreur sur son visage…Il m'a ordonné de rester loin d'eux, disant que je n'étais qu'un monstre… Il a pris ma mère et… ils sont partis s'enfermer à l'étage… J'avais peur… Mes pouvoirs étaient en train de se réveiller et je ne les contrôlais pas… J'ai couru jusqu'à l'étang où je passais la plupart de mon temps… Et là j'ai vu mon reflet dans l'eau… Mes yeux… Mon père avait raison, je n'étais qu'un monstre… Je voulais les voir disparaître… J'ai essayé de me crever les yeux… Je préférais ne rien voir plutôt que d'avoir des yeux de monstre…

Alec resserra sa prise et sa respiration s'accéléra. Certes, il s'attendait à ce que cette histoire soit dure mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça…

\- Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, à chaque fois je guérissais… Tout mon corps agissait contre ma volonté… Bientôt quoi que j'approchais de mes yeux, ça prenait feu… Il y avait aussi des flammes bleues qui sortaient de mes mains sans que je ne l'aie voulu… Quand ça c'est calmé, je suis rentré à la maison… Mes yeux avaient retrouvé leur apparence normale… Mais ma mère refusait de sortir de sa chambre… Elle pleurait… Elle a pleuré toute la nuit… Mon père restait auprès d'elle… Ça a duré comme ça pendant deux jours… Mon père ne rentrait que le soir, ma mère pleurait dans sa chambre et moi je devais me débrouiller tout seul… Mais un matin, je ne l'ai plus entendu… Il n'y avait plus personne dans la maison… J'ai attendu toute la journée, mais personne ne revenait...J'ai cru qu'ils m'avaient abandonné… J'aurais préféré…Je suis entré dans leur chambre et j'ai pris l'oreiller de ma mère… Il sentait son odeur… Après je suis allé dans la grange et je me suis endormi derrière le foin… Un bruit m'a réveillé le lendemain matin… Quand j'ai levé les yeux… Elle s'était pendu dans la grange… Elle avait posé une lettre à côté, où elle expliquait son geste… C'est comme ça que j'ai su que j'étais le fils d'un démon… Même si j'ignorais encore lequel… Quand mon père est arrivé, il s'est écroulé devant elle… il l'a détaché et il est resté là, pendant des heures, m'ignorant complètement… Quand il a enfin réalisé ma présence, il m'a traînait jusqu'à l'étang dans lequel il a versé de l'eau bénite… Il disait que ça allait me « purifier »… Ce qui savait pas, c'est que l'eau bénite est inefficace sur les sorciers… Il m'a dit de rentrer dans l'eau… Je lui faisais confiance, puis il disait que je retrouverais ma mère comme ça… Alors je l'ai fait… Et il m'a maintenu la tête sous l'eau… J'essayais de me débattre mais il était plus fort que moi… Je pouvais plus respirer, tout devenait flou, j'avais les oreilles qui bourdonnaient… J'ai mis mes mains sur les siennes, espérant le faire lâcher prise...J'ai vu un éclair bleu et j'ai pu remonter à la surface… Je me suis traîné sur la rive… Je l'entendais hurler de douleur… Je me suis retourné et je l'ai vu, au bord de l'eau, des flammes léchant son corps… Et je me suis évanoui.. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais allongé dans un lit, dans une maison que je ne connaissais pas…Je les ai tué… je les ai tué tous les deux...Fit-il dans un sanglot.

Alec s'écarta de lui pour prendre son visage entre ses mains. Lui aussi avait des larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux. Comment peut-on faire une chose pareille à son enfant ?

\- Mon amour, regarde-moi… Tu n'as fait que te défendre, rien d'autre ! Tu n'étais qu'un enfant, que pouvais-tu faire d'autre ? Et s'il y a bien un monstre dans tout ça, c'est ton père ! Lui et Asmodée ! Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ça ! Je t'aime tellement… Et je remercie le ciel de t'avoir sauvé ce jour-là…

\- Plutôt les enfers…

\- Non, non ! Parce que tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé !

Les yeux du jeune homme dérivèrent vers l'oreiller que son amant tenait toujours serré contre lui et il comprit.

\- Tu la gardais avec toi tout ce temps…

\- Oui… Ceux qui m'ont recueilli, m'ont demandé si je voulais récupérer quelque chose parmi les affaires qu'ils avaient réunies… Je n'ai récupéré que ça et une tresse de laine qu'elle avait faite…

\- Je suppose que ça avait une signification particulière pour toi ?

\- Oui…

Alec sentit qu'il n'en serait pas plus. Les confidences étaient terminées…

\- Je ne veux plus jamais me sentir comme un enfant sans défense … Murmura Magnus.

\- Je sais mon amour, je sais… Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas retrouver tes pouvoirs, on va les renvoyer d'où ils viennent et on part faire le tour du monde ! Ok ?

\- Si seulement c'était si simple…

\- Tu possèdes encore le plus grand des pouvoirs Magnus…

\- Ah oui et lequel ?

\- Notre amour…

Le sorcier leva les yeux vers le néphilim. Il l'avait blessé, repoussé, et pourtant il était toujours là auprès de lui. Malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées, ils étaient toujours ensemble. Leur amour avait été plus fort que tout.

\- Je t'aime Alec… Lui fit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Viens là…

Le chasseur d'ombres le serra fort dans ses bras, le berçant tendrement, alors que le sorcier laissait un flot de larmes trop longtemps retenu, s'écoulait.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour, et je t'aimerais toujours… Je serais toujours là pour toi, jamais je ne te laisserais…

\- Merci…

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier… C'est ce que tu me disais toujours quand tu passais tes nuits à essuyer mes larmes… Maintenant c'est à moi de le faire…Lui fit-il en essuyant une dernière larme qui coulait sur la joue du sorcier. Puis il se leva et tendit la main au sorcier.

\- Viens…

Magnus la saisit et Alec l'attira aussitôt dans ses bras.

\- On va se battre ensemble, comme on l'a toujours fait, d'accord ?

\- Oui…

\- Bien…

Le néphilim l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Tu te sens prêt pour rejoindre les autres ou tu veux qu'on reste encore un peu seul ici ? Ou préfères-tu que je te laisse seul ?

\- Non, je…reste…s'il te plaît...

\- Ça me va… Je t'avoue que si tu m'aurais dit le contraire, je ne suis pas certain que j'aurais obéi… Fit Alec en riant.

\- Je me doute, oui ! Répondit Magnus en lui faisant un sourire.

\- Tu sais que je l'aime ce sourire ?

Il se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres.

\- Tes yeux de chat aussi je les aime, et je te trouve très sexy quand tu les as…. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Alec… Et si je ne retrouvais pas ma magie…

\- Tu vas la retrouver ! Mais dans tous les cas, mon amour pour toi ne changerait pas…

Légèrement rassuré, le sorcier retrouva un peu de son calme.

\- Ça va mieux ? Lui demanda Alec.

\- Un peu oui… Ce que je t'ai dit, ça reste entre nous hein ?

\- Bien sûr ! Bon, il va falloir quand même leur parler de la fin… Je m'en charge si tu veux…. Mais pour le reste, tu n'as pas besoin de me le préciser, je ne dirais rien !

\- Merci…

\- Arrête de me remercier ! C'est ta vie, tu es le seul qui puisse décider de la raconter ou pas !

\- Alec ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne me sens pas de l'affronter à nouveau…

\- Alors tu ne le feras pas ! Je m'en occuperais !

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal ! Si effectivement ce n'est pas Asmodée qui l'a ramené à la vie et qu'il était vivant toutes ces années… Ça ne présage rien de bon…

\- On s'en sortira… comme toujours… Je te promets que ça ira…

 **Plus tard**

Ils étaient tous réuni dans le salon de l'appartement. Clary et Simon les avaient rejoint quelques heures plus tôt. Alec s'était contenté de leur rapporter la fin de l'histoire : « En voulant se défendre, il lui a mis le feu. La dernière chose dont-il se souvienne avant de s'évanouir, c'est d'avoir vu des flammes sur tout son corps ! ». Magnus l'avait remercié du regard et lui avait pris la main. Depuis, il ne l'avait pas lâché. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent ce qui s'était passé après que Magnus ait perdu connaissance. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule option...

\- Je suis désolé Magnus, mais je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix…. Il faut qu'on aille en Indonésie….Annonça Catarina.

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews :)**

 **Gros bisous**


	7. Chapter 7

**Manon : Oui nul en communication mais après quand ils arrivent tout de même à se ramener réciproquement sur le bon chemin :) et tkt je les envois tous en Indonésie mais tu t'imagines bien que ce ne sera pas un voyage de tout repos :D**

 **Lulu : Oui j'ai bien peur que ça veuille dire ce que ça veut dire mdr et oui moi je trouvais ma fin calme mdr plus que celle-là en tout cas même si j'ai l'impression que je me suis calmée :D je les ferais bien souffrir pour toi ne tkt pas, ils te remercient du fond du cœur :p mdr**

 **PDV Alec**

Il fallait qu'on aille en Indonésie… L'idée ne plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout à que j'avais eu la brillante idée de lui proposer d'aller au Labyrinthe en Spirale pour essayer de résoudre son problème de magie, pendant que nous, on irait à la pêche aux infos, à Jakarta. Autant vous dire qu'il avait refusé. Je reconnais que c'était une idée stupide mais je voulais l'éloigner de tout ça et je savais à quel point la perte de ses pouvoirs l'inquiétait. Puis, je ne le sentais pas ce voyage. En plus, on ne pourrait pas y aller par portail. Aucun de nous n'avait mis les pieds en Indonésie de sa vie, à part Magnus, et s'était il y a plus de 400 ans. En résumé, on ne pouvait pas garantir d'ouvrir un portail sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. On aurait pu demander aux chasseurs d'ombres sur place, mais comme on ne voulait pas que l'Enclave soit au courant… Ce serait donc un voyage en avion. Et c'est là que ça se compliquait. Vous vous imaginez bien qu'on ne pouvait pas passer par les entrées habituelles : d'une, aucun de nous, exceptés Clary et Simon, n'avait de papier. Certes, on aurait pu faire des faux mais se posait alors un autre problème : on avait besoin de nos armes. Bon, si on pouvait régler également ce problème par une rune d'invisibilité et deux, trois sorts de nos amies sorcières, ça allait être difficile de le maintenir pendant tout le trajet, tout en veillant à ce que le reste des passagers ne se rende compte de rien, pendant 23 heures de vol. Il y avait des escales mais bon...C'était quand même long. Et après on nous demande pourquoi on ne se déplace que par portail… Autre problème, Magnus n'avait plus aucun pouvoir, ce qui le rendait d'humeur massacrante, et je vous laisse deviner qui subissait sa mauvaise humeur. L'idée de ce voyage ne plaisait pas non plus à Jace, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi, je cite « on ne volait pas un avion ». Croyez le ou non, mais j'avais dû lui expliquer qu'aucun de nous n'était capable de faire voler un de ces trucs et de le faire atterrir sur le sol Indonésien sans que les autorités ne s'en aperçoivent. Mais là non plus, il ne voyait pas le problème… Par l'Ange, heureusement que j'étais là pour mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça… Mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était Magnus. Après s'être, comme je le vous disais, violemment opposé au projet, il avait fini par abdiquer sous la pression de Catarina et de Tessa. Depuis, j'étais le seul à qui il adressait la parole, et honnêtement, ce n'était pas toujours un cadeau, parce que du coup j'étais aussi le seul sur lequel il passait ses nerfs. Mais plus le jour du départ approchait, plus il devenait silencieux, se renfermant de plus en plus et ses cauchemars devenaient de plus en plus fréquents. J'avais essayé d'en savoir plus mais c'était comme parler à un mur. Le pire était de le voir aussi mal et de ne pouvoir rien faire… J'avais parlé du problème « Imasu and Co » à Tessa, et les sorciers du Labyrinthe en avaient ensuite été informés. Malheureusement, trop tard… Ils avaient tous disparu et je les soupçonnais fortement de préparer un sale coup. Savoir autant d'ex de Magnus dehors m'était insupportable. Le principal intéressé, lui, ne semblait, en revanche, pas plus perturbé que ça. Son angoisse était portée ailleurs, et malgré tout, je ne pouvais que le comprendre… Le point positif, c'était qu'on n'avait pas subi de nouvelles attaques ni de menaces depuis le pentagramme et l'inscription sur la façade de l'immeuble. Par contre, on cherchait toujours qui avait bien pu lever le sort…Pleins de questions et pas de réponses…. J'étais assis sur le lit, des dossiers sous les yeux. J'avais décidé d'étudier la vie de nos revenants, de leurs naissances à leurs morts, espérant que cela m'en apprenne peut-être un peu plus sur leurs raisons de leurs résurrections, bien que je connaisse déjà le facteur commun : Magnus. Et ça me rendait dingue ! Imasu m'avait clairement menacé de tout faire pour le récupérer… Comme s'il pouvait y arriver...J'avais une confiance absolue en l'amour que Magnus me portait et c'était réciproque. Je regardais l'heure : 3h du matin… Jace et les autres étaient rentré chez leur chez eux respectif, me laissant seul avec Magnus. On ne l'avait pas été depuis des jours et on en avait besoin. Je me levais et le rejoignis. Il était sur la terrasse, une tasse de café à la main. Il avait le regard lointain… Je m'approchais doucement et entourais sa taille de mes bras. Je le sentis se détendre.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Je ne veux pas y aller Alec…

\- Je sais… Mais on n'a pas le choix…

Il leva vers moi des yeux suppliants que je ne lui connaissais pas.

\- Alec, s'il te plaît…Tu ne trouveras rien là-bas ! C'était il y a 398 ans! Tu espères trouver quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais on ne peut pas prendre le risque de passer à côté de quelque chose ! Si on ne trouve rien, on cherchera ailleurs ! On cherchera jusqu'à qu'on trouve…

\- Qu'on trouve quoi ? Hurla-t-il, en s'écartant de moi. Pourquoi mon père biologique et mon père adoptif veulent me tuer ?! Pas besoin d'aller à l'autre bout du monde pour le savoir, je vais te le dire moi ! Le premier a besoin de mon immortalité pour pouvoir anéantir le monde et le second me reproche d'être né, d'avoir causé la mort de sa femme, oh eh oui, j'allais oublier, de l'avoir transformé en torche vivante !

\- Magnus… Soupirais-je.

\- Quoi ? Je t'ai déjà tout raconter Alec, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? N'espère pas trouver plus de renseignements sur moi, j'ai tout fait disparaître il y a des siècles ! Tu ne trouveras rien ! J'ai même effacé les noms sur la tombe ! Tu ne trouveras rien… Me répéta-t-il.

Effacer les noms ? Je savais que Magnus Bane, n'était pas son vrai nom mais j'avoue que je n'avais vraiment jamais pensé à ce que ça pouvait être, mais de toute façon, je ne pensais pas me tromper en pensant que je pouvais certainement faire une croix sur l'espoir de le savoir un jour. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'était-il donné autant de mal pour que personne ne puisse trouver d'où il venait ? Que fuyait-il comme ça ?

\- Magnus… Explique-moi ce qui te fais aussi peur ! Lui demandais-je en le retournant vers moi.

\- Je n'ai pas peur ! Me répondit-il, en s'écartant encore plus de moi, mais je le ramenais dans mes bras.

\- Arrête ! Pourquoi tu ne l'admets pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur Alec, je n'ai juste pas envie que tout le monde… que tout le monde sache ! Je n'ai pas envie de voir leurs regards de pitié !

\- De pitié?

Il s'échappa de mon étreinte et rentra dans l'appartement. Comment lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas de la pitié mais de l'amour ? Je le rejoignis. Il était occupé à se verser une autre tasse de café. Je la posais et le forçais à me regarder.

\- Tu te souviens après… après Jonathan… tu es resté près de moi, tu m'as pris dans tes bras quand je pleurais… Tu as veillé sur moi… Est-ce que c'était de la pitié pour toi ? Lui demandais-je, bien que je savais pertinemment la réponse. Mais j'espérais, de cette façon, lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait se confier à moi, sans honte.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Me répondit-il, sans hésitation.

\- C'était quoi pour toi ?

\- Je… je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime, parce que je n'allais pas te regarder souffrir sans rien faire !

\- On est d'accord… c'était de l'amour, juste de l'amour !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire Alec ?

\- Que… Je comprends parfaitement que tu n'aies pas envie d'y aller, d'être confronté à un passé que tu préférerais oublier mais...Mais je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que c'est parce que tu ne veux pas qu'on ait pitié de toi ! Crois-moi, c'est tout le contraire ! On veut juste t'aider, parce qu'on est une famille et c'est ce que font les membres d'une famille !

 **Fin PDV Alec**

Magnus baissa les yeux. Une famille… Il n'avait jamais eu de famille, et il avait veillé, ces dernières années, à n'avoir à s'occuper que d'une seule personne : lui. Mais Alec était entré dans sa vie et tout avait changé. Il faisait à présent passer les intérêts du jeune homme avant les siens, mais delà à dire que la famille du néphilim était la sienne…Certes, il s'était marié, donc d'un point de vue juridique, ils faisaient tous partie de la même famille… Mais il n'avait jamais eu de famille et il n'était pas certains d'en vouloir…Pour qu'il s'y attache et que son cœur se brise à nouveau à leurs morts… Il avait rendu son bien-aimé immortel mais il ne pouvait pas le faire pour tout le monde. Ils étaient mortels… Clary, Jace, Isabelle… Au moins avec Catarina et Tessa, il n'avait pas ce problème… La raison pour laquelle il s'était efforcé de s'attacher qu'à des immortels depuis des décennies, lui revenait violemment en mémoire. Toutes les promesses qu'il avait faite, qu'il avait faite à Ragnor… Il les avait toutes trahies et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, si aujourd'hui il était dans cette situation. Il avait lui-même construit les armes nécessaires pour qu'Asmodée ou qui que ce soit d'autre à l'origine de tout ça, le détruise. Il avait pourtant pris toutes les précautions nécessaires : personne ne connaissait son nom, personne ne connaissait son âge, sauf Catarina, mais ça avait été un moment de faiblesse… Et bien sûr Alec… Il le lui avait écrit dans ce stupide cahier qu'il lui avait donné… Voilà le résultat maintenant: il ne pouvait pas fuir, il ne pouvait plus se cacher… Non, pour Alec s'était déjà trop tard, mais pour les autres, il pouvait encore tenir son cœur loin d'eux…

\- Je n'ai pas de famille et j'en aurais jamais ! Dit-il froidement à Alec, en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il espérait avoir raison, il espérait qu'il ne s'était pas attaché aux jeunes néphilims… Ni au vampire… Dans le pire des cas, il briserait ce lien, il y avait toujours une solution…

\- Tu veux rester seul ? Si c'est ça que tu veux, pourquoi m'avoir épousé ? Lui demanda Alec, son regard bleu le transperçant.

Le sorcier détourna le regard mais le néphilim ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire. Il savait pertinemment ce que son amant essayait de faire. Lui-même avait employé cette méthode à la mort de son frère : repousser tout le monde. Mais ce n'était pas la solution, parce qu'au final on se sent encore plus mal. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le retourna violemment vers lui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?! Il te faut du temps pour trouver un mensonge valable à me sortir ? Tu dis ne pas vouloir de famille, pourtant tu as veillé sur les tiens quand Valentin vous décimez les uns après les autres, tu dis ne pas vouloir de famille, mais tu t'es occupé de Raphaël pendant ses premiers mois en tant que vampire, tu dis ne pas vouloir de famille, mais tu veilles sur nous ! Tu te mens à toi même ! Et tu veux savoir la vérité ? Tu es attaché à Izzy, à Jace, Clary et tous les autres, autant que moi je le suis ! Tu les pleurerais autant que moi s'il devait leur arriver quelque chose ! Persuade toi du contraire si tu veux, mais la vérité finira par t'explorer en pleine tête ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu me caches, mais je finirais par le découvrir un jour ! Tout fini par ce savoir ! Les mensonges, les secrets, ça finit toujours mal ! Regarde mon père ! Regarde où ça l'a mené tout ça ! Il a tout perdu et j'ai perdu mon frère à cause de sa lâcheté ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Que les personnes que tu aimes meurent parce que tu ne veux pas qu'on ait de la peine pour toi ? Et ne me dis pas que tes problèmes ne nous concernent pas, parce que je t'aime et que tes problèmes sont aussi les miens ! Tu as oubliés ? Regarde ! Regarde !

Magnus leva ses yeux vers lui, des larmes dans ses yeux. Alec lui montra l'anneau à son doigt.

\- Tu as oublié ? Si tu souffres, je souffre, si tu meurs, je meurs ! Alors oses encore me dire que tout ça ne me concerne pas ! J'ai lié ma vie à la tienne, alors que nos deux cœurs battent au même rythme, alors que je t'aime plus que tout au monde…On va aller en Indonésie, et on va chercher des réponses, on va régler tous ses problèmes et on va commencer par ta magie ! Catarina pense que ses psychologiques et je commence à penser comme elle ! Tu veux savoir ce que je crois ? Je crois que tu avais vu l'inscription sur le mur de l'immeuble bien avant nous, je crois que tu savais que ton père était vivant ou en tout que tu t'en aies douté, et je crois que tu as tellement eu peur qu'on découvre les petits secrets que tu t'acharnes à cacher, qu'inconsciemment tu as bloqués toi même tes pouvoirs pour détourner l'attention du véritable problème ! Alors maintenant, tu vas arrêter tes conneries ! Tu es en train de donner à ton père exactement ce qu'il cherche, tu le laisses gagner ! C'est ça le grand sorcier de Brooklyn ? Parce que celui que je connais n'abandonnerait jamais, il se battrait ! Tu m'as parler, pendant des mois, de courage, à me dire sans cesse d'assumer qui je suis vraiment, mais encore une fois, je m'aperçois que tu as besoin qu'on te rappelle les propres conseils que tu donnes, parce que quand il s'agit de toi, tu ne sembles pas très enclin à vouloir les suivre !

\- Tu as fini ? Lui fit Magnus.

\- Oui…

Le jeune homme lui prit le visage entre ses mains et essuya les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

\- Je t'aime Magnus, je comprends parfaitement tes peurs, je comprends que tu veuilles garder certaines choses pour toi et je le respecte, mais … mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre que tu t'obstines à vouloir gérer ça seul, à garder les gens qui t'aiment à distance, à fermer ton cœur ! Mon amour, on n'est pas tes ennemis ! On ne retournera jamais ce que tu peux nous confier contre toi… Jamais ! Et ça, je peux te le jurer sur ce que j'ai de plus cher ! Je ne t'abandonnerais pas ! Tu peux me repousser autant que tu veux, je resterais à tes côtés jusqu'à que tu réalises que tu es en train de faire une grosse erreur et que le seul moyen de t'en sortir, c'est de t'appuyer sur moi ! Comme moi je l'ai fait avec toi…

\- Alec… Murmura le sorcier d'une voix tremblante. Tu ne comprends pas… Je n'ai jamais eu de famille, je… sais pas comment…

\- Mon amour, écoute-moi… Les membres d'une famille se protègent les uns les autres, veillent les uns sur les autres… Et ce que tu fais déjà avec nous ! Laisse-nous juste faire la même chose avec toi… Laisse les entrer dans ton cœur comme tu l'as fait pour moi….Comme tu l'as fait pour Ragnor, Tessa et Catarina…

Le sorcier ferma les yeux alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Alec le serra dans ses bras.

\- Je suis là mon amour… Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal… Et surtout pas lui ! Puis, tu sais, en parent pourri et complètement fou, je m'y connais, je dirais même que je suis un expert !

Sa remarque fit sourire Magnus. Alec le lui rendit avant de l'entraîner dans la salle de bain avec lui. Il le mit devant le miroir.

\- J'aime pas ce sorcier tout triste… Je le préfère avec ses paillettes… Lui murmura Alec en lui tendant son eye liner.

\- Alec, il est presque 4 heures du matin… Lui fit Magnus en soupirant.

\- Comme tu le dis si bien, c'est toujours l'heure d'un happy hour quelque part… et le grand sorcier de Brooklyn ne peut pas se permettre d'y aller sans sa classe habituelle ! Rétorqua Alec avec un grand sourire.

Magnus prit le crayon et le regarda un instant, avant de fixer son reflet dans le miroir. Il lui rappelait celui d'un petit garçon, qui, près de 400 ans plus tôt, jurait de ne plus jamais être faible, de ne plus jamais laisser personne prendre l'avantage sur lui. Il avait alors acquis plus de pouvoir que n'importe quel sorcier, plus que Catarina, plus que Ragnor… Plus que tous les sorciers réunis. Il avait fait comprendre au monde qu'il était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Même Asmodée n'avait pas réussi à arrêter son ascension. A seulement 20 ans, il avait déjà la moitié du monde obscur à ses pieds, tout le monde connaissait son nom, les chasseurs d'ombres se méfiaient de lui, le craignaient. Il était hors de question qu'il redevienne aussi misérable qu'il ne l'avait été à une époque. Il vit alors ses pupilles se rétracter, ne formant plus qu'une ligne verticale, et ses yeux prendre une couleur dorée. Le crayon lévita au-dessus dans sa main, sous le regard d'Alec. Tout sourire, le jeune homme regardait les flammes bleues brûler dans la paume de la main de son amant, avant que ce dernier ne la referme et murmure :

\- Personne ne peut me battre…

\- Non… personne…

Magnus planta ses yeux dans ceux d'un bleu océan du néphilim. Alec avait raison, il possédait l'un des plus grands pouvoirs : l'amour, leur amour. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et le fit asseoir sur le meuble sous le miroir. Il passa sa main sur le tee-shirt du chasseur d'ombres et celui-ci disparut sous une fumée bleue. Il remonta alors sa main le long du torse de son amant, laissant une traînée bleue lécher la peau d'Alec sur son passage. Elle remonta jusqu'à son cou et il rejeta la tête en arrière avec un gémissement de plaisir. Les yeux fermaient, il se mordit la lèvre et laissa le sorcier reproduire la même chose, beaucoup plus bas, sur son corps. Magnus l'avait complètement déshabillé et les flammes bleues continuaient à parcourir l'ensemble du corps du jeune homme, qui poussait des gémissements de plus en plus forts. La sensation était magique : ni chaudes ni froides, les flammes étaient comme de douces caresses, il les sentait partout : sur lui, en lui, elles l'emplissaient entièrement. Il serra plus fort les bords du meuble sur lequel il était assis, et il sentit les lèvres de son amant se promener à leurs tours sur sa peau, puis les mains du sorcier vinrent se rajouter à sa douce torture. Magnus le rapprocha de lui et Alec, une main sur sa nuque, prit possession de ses lèvres. Comme la dernière fois, le pouvoir des anneaux multipliaient les sensations qu'ils ressentaient. Il ressentait en lui la puissance qui émanait du sorcier en cet instant comme si c'était la sienne. Magnus prit une de ses mains dans chacune des siennes et des flammes bleues vinrent lier leurs mains jointes. Les yeux d'Alec prirent un bleu plus brillant et il eut l'impression que le monde autour de lui s'était transformé en un paradis. Le sorcier le pénétra d'un coup sec mais il ne sentit aucune douleur. Il sentait la magie de son amant couler dans ses veines. Il était dans un autre monde, il n'avait plus conscience de quoi que ce soit, il n'avait même pas remarqué que son amant avait enlevé ses vêtements. Les coups de reins en lui s'accélérèrent et il s'accrocha à Magnus, laissant des griffures dans son dos, que les flammes qui les entouraient, réparaient instantanément. Ses gémissements étaient devenues des cris. Son corps entier trembla lorsque son amant l'emmena à la jouissance et qu'il la déversa dans un cri de plaisir, suivi par le sorcier. Il retomba dans ses bras, tremblant. Il mit plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver à retourner à la réalité. Il venait de se passer quoi là ?

\- Ça va mon ange ? S'inquiéta soudain Magnus, devant le silence de son amant, qui était toujours serré contre lui, encore légèrement tremblant, le souffle court et les yeux fermés.

Alec se força à retrouver ses esprits et leva la tête vers lui.

\- Comment tu… tu… comment tu as fait ça ? Balbutia-t-il.

Magnus sourit.

\- Je suis le grand sorcier de Brooklyn, mon ange…

Alec lui sourit et l'embrassa.

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement Monsieur le grand sorcier de Brooklyn ! Toi et ta foutue magie ! Je crois bien que je suis fous amoureux de vous !

Le sorcier se mit à rire.

\- J'espère bien… Mais mon pouvoir, je ne le tire que d'une seule et unique personne… toi…

\- Pourquoi tu n'avais jamais fait ça avant ?

\- Parce qu'avant tu n'étais pas immortel mon ange… Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de te blesser et puis tu as réveillé cette magie en moi ce soir…

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as déjà fait ça avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda Alec, en rougissant.

\- Non, jamais… Mais tu sais, tout cela n'est possible que parce que tu ressens pour moi un amour aussi fort que celui que je te porte…

\- Parce que tu en doutais encore mon amour ? Lui fit Alec avec un sourire en coin.

\- Non, je n'en ai jamais douté…

Il l'embrassa à nouveau puis finit par poser son front contre le sien.

\- Viens, on va se coucher…

\- Tu me portes ? Je ne suis pas certains d'arriver jusque là-bas ! Lui fit remarquer Alec en riant.

Magnus le porta alors jusqu'à leur lit. Leurs rires rèsonnèrent dans la chambre. Le chasseur d'ombres caressa la joue du sorcier.

\- Ce rire m'avait manqué…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas… Je suis de nouveau moi…

Il s'allongea et serra Alec contre lui.

\- Et... pour ton père et les autres ?

Magnus hésita une seconde, puis lui dit :

\- Ils vont perdre… Ils n'ont même pas idée de quoi je suis capable…

 **A suivre….**

 **Merci pour vos reviews :) retour des problèmes au prochain :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou les gens :D Bon comme vous savez c'est la fête de la musique ce soir hein et j'ai une journée chargée du coup je ne pense pas poster la suite ce soir ( j'ai à peine commencé à l'écrire :/). Mais promis elle sera là demain :)

Je viens de lire qu'Harry aimerait bien que dans la saison 2, Magnus et Alec se battent… mais genre un contre l'autre. Il trouve ça marrant ! Perso, si j'ai pas au moins un bisou dès le premier épisode, je boude mdr. Il est fou lui… Pourquoi pas les faire devenir ennemis pendant toute la saison tant qu'on y est mdr Mon dieu pourvu qu'ils ne fassent pas ça….

Par contre Cassandra Clare me fait plaisir puisqu'elle va écrire une trilogie ou je ne sais quoi sur Magnus et qu'il y aura ses petites vacances avec Alec dedans entre le tome 3 et 4 ( si je me souviens bien) :D Enfin quelqu'un qui est raisonnable mdr

Allez je vous fais de gros bisous et promis la suite demain :D


	9. Chapter 9

_**Manon : Ce que Jace ignore ne peut pas lui faire de mal mdr désolé de t'avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre mais fouu j'ai eu une semaine super chargée et j'ai profité du soleil :D**_

 _ **Lulu : Promis, au prochain j'en torture un des deux :p**_

 **Brooklyn - Appartement**

La nuit avait été courte, mais Alec n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il tendit la main et sourit en rencontrant un corps chaud, contre lequel il se blottit. Une main vint alors caresser son dos, provoquant des frissons le long de son échine. Il déposa des baisers sur le torse de son amant et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres douces. Magnus passa une main dans les cheveux du néphilim et l'attira un peu contre lui, mouvant son bassin contre le sien. Un gémissement échappa au chasseur d'ombres, alors que le sorcier faisait descendre ses lèvres sur son cou…

 **Plus tard**

Allongé sur le dos, un bras derrière la tête, Magnus regardait son amant. Ce dernier, assit à côté de lui au bord du lit, était en train d'enfiler sa tenue de combat. Il tourna la tête et lui fit un magnifique sourire.

\- Tu sais qu'il faut qu'on se lève ? Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver….

\- Hum…

\- Magnus… On n'en a déjà parlé…

\- J'ai rien dit…

\- Non, mais je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert… Lui fit Alec, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, et Alec sortit ouvrir. Jace lui agita un paquet sous le nez.

\- Petit déj ! Annonça-t-il.

Isabelle le lui arracha des mains et s'allongea sur le canapé. Clary, Simon et Catarina s'installèrent à la table. Jace prit Alec à l'écart.

\- On a un problème avec l'Enclave…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ben tu sais qu'ils n'arrivent pas à fédérer les créatures obscures… Elles refusent d'accepter les nouvelles lois les concernant… Et apparemment, le Conseil juge qu'on est trop proche d'eux… Et ils aimeraient bien qu'on s'en serve pour les faire signer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- Et je suppose que s'il y a des débordements, ça va nous retomber dessus ?

\- C'est l'idée oui…

\- Génial, magnifique…. Il manquait plus que ça… S'ils apprennent qu'on leur a caché des résurrections inexpliquées…

\- Et qu'on quitte New York sans leur permission…

\- Il faut que tu restes ici !

\- Je ne vais certainement pas laisser mon parabataï aller je ne sais où, sans moi ! Et pas la peine d'essayer de me convaincre, c'est non ! De toute façon , Rash s'en occupe….

\- Espérons qu'aucun représentant de l'Enclave ne nous rende visite dans les prochains jours alors…

Catarina s'avança alors vers eux.

\- Tu as parler à Magnus ? Demanda-t-elle à Alec.

\- Heu, ouais c'est…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Le sorcier avait fait irruption dans le salon. Les paillettes et les tenues excentriques avaient faite leur retour, ainsi que l'eye liner noir sur ses yeux. Il s'avança vers la sorcière et l'embrassa sur la joue. Cette dernière le fixait, les sourcils levaient.

\- Tu me reparles toi ?

\- Ce n'était pas contre toi tu sais, puis tu restes mon infirmière préférée ! Lui fit Magnus avec un grand sourire avant de claquer des doigts, faisant apparaître une tasse de café dans sa main.

\- Non mais je rêve ! Depuis quand tu as récupéré tes pouvoirs toi ? S'exclama Catarina.

\- Hier soir…

\- Hier soir?! Et tu n'as pas jugé utile de m'en informer ?! J'ai passé la nuit à essayer de trouver une solution à ton problème, j'ai des cernes pas possible sous les yeux !

\- Désolé…Lui fit-il avec un petit sourire.

La sorcière prit une grande inspiration. Parfois, elle avait de fortes envies de tuer Magnus.

\- Et donc, comment as-tu fait ?

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Alec, qui lui sourit.

\- Disons que j'ai le meilleur mari au monde…

Catarina haussa un peu plus les sourcils.

\- Ôtez-moi d'un doute tous les deux...Vous n'avez quand même pas passé la soirée à vous envoyer en l'air, pendant que nous on essayait de régler tout ce merdier ?!

Magnus la regarda d'un air choqué, alors qu'Alec détournait le regard, de plus en plus rouge.

\- Pourquoi que la soirée ? Tu me déçois Catarina, je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça !

Jace ricana.

\- Ils font ça tout le temps ! Mais on finit par s'y habituer… Fit-il à la sorcière.

\- C'est pas vrai ! S'opposa Alec.

\- Mon cher frère, tu as les yeux qui pétillent et Magnus est d'humeur joyeuse…. Fit remarquer Isabelle à son frère.

\- Ouais, tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui a atteint le 7ème ciel ! Rajouta Jace.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui n'y connaissait rien il y à peine un an, il se rattrape bien je trouve ! Renchérit Simon.

Alec lui lança un regard assassin.

\- Alors toi, tu vas me le payer !

\- Pourquoi tu t'apprends qu'à moi ?! Les autres aussi ont… AIE ! S'exclama-t-il, alors que Clary lui mettait une tape derrière la tête.

\- Merci Clary ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu sors avec ma sœur, Vampire, que tu peux te croire tout permis ! Puis, depuis quand tu n'as plus peur de moi ?

\- Depuis que je t'ai donné de mon sang pour te sauver la vie ! Tu as perdu toute crédibilité à ce moment-là !

Les cheveux de Simon virèrent alors au rose bonbon et il poussa un hurlement lorsqu'il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir du salon.

\- Qui c'est qui a perdu toute crédibilité maintenant ? Demanda Magnus, avec un sourire moqueur.

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça ?! Non, attend, je ne sais pas pourquoi je pose cette question, bien sûr que c'est toi !

\- Désolé Fergus, mais je ne tolère pas qu'on s'en prenne à mon mari !

\- C'est Simon ! Depuis quand tu ne sais plus mon nom ?

\- Depuis que tu as perdu toute crédibilité !

Simon se tourna alors vers Alec qui le regardait en rigolant.

\- S'il te plaît, dis-lui qu'il m'enlève ce truc ! Je t'en supplie ! Je te jure que plus jamais je ne ferais de commentaire, mais s'il te plaît, plaide en ma faveur !

\- Débrouille toi avec lui, Vampire ! Puis je trouve que tu es très mignon comme ça ! Rajouta-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- C'est mignon autant d'amour entre vous deux ! Leur fit Izzy.

\- Vous êtes exaspérant, tous autant que vous êtes ! Se plaignit Catarina. Pour passer à des choses plus sérieuses : Tessa va rester ici et essayer de retrouver la piste de nos amis « revenants »…

\- Théoriquement, c'est plus les miens… Lui fit observer Magnus, s'attirant un regard noir de son amie, qui ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre.

\- Je disais donc, Tessa va rester ici. Mais vu que Magnus à retrouver ses pouvoirs, on ne devrait pas avoir de souci pour maintenir les sorts d'invisibilité et…

\- Heu à ce propos, la coupa à nouveau le sorcier, j'ai peut-être inopinément oublié de vous dire quelque chose…. Je peux ouvrir un portail directement à destination…

\- Tu te fous de moi Magnus ? Tu nous as laissé monter un plan pas possible pour aller jusque là-bas alors que tu… tu… Comment c'est possible d'ailleurs ?

Magnus leva sa main gauche et désigna l'anneau qu'il portait.

\- Tu te souviens ? Je l'ai trouvé en Indonésie, Catarina. Mon contact là-bas peut nous en ouvrir un directement à Jakarta. Elle nous accueille chez elle ! Départ dans 10 minutes !

\- Tu vois, je suis partagée entre deux émotions : te tuer ou t'embrasser ! S'exclama la sorcière.

\- Personnellement, je préfère la deuxième option ! Lui fit Magnus avec un sourire.

Catarina leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, et Jace s'approcha d'Alec.

\- Alors, tu racontes ou pas ? Demanda-t-il à son parabataï.

\- Raconter quoi ?

\- Ben tu sais… votre nuit torride !

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! Répondit Alec, prenant un air innocent.

\- C'est ça… Magnus a été d'une humeur de chien depuis deux jours, il ne voulait rien entendre à propos de ce voyage et maintenant, comme par hasard, après une nuit passée tous les deux, il change d'avis ! Puis j'ai vu comment vous vous regardez… On dirait que vous êtes encore plus amoureux qu'avant…

\- J'ai juste trouvé les bons mots, rien de plus Jace…

\- Tu changeras jamais ! Tu gardes toujours tout pour toi ! Moi je te raconte tout ce qui se passe entre Clary et moi!

Alec lui fit un grand sourire et rejoignit Magnus, plantant là son meilleur ami. Le sorcier prit le néphilim à l'écart.

\- Je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose Alexander…

\- Et quoi ?

\- Tu ne t'éloignes pas de moi !

\- Pas une seule seconde… Promis Alec en riant et en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser, mais Magnus l'arrêta.

\- Je suis sérieux Alec ! Je connais Asmodée ! Il n'hésitera pas à s'en prendre à toi pour m'atteindre !

\- Tu sais, Catarina pense que ce n'est pas lui derrière tout ça…

\- Je n'y crois pas ! Et de toute façon, peu importe, lui ou un autre, tout le monde sait que tu es ma plus grande faiblesse ! La seule même…

\- Je te promets de faire attention, et si ça peut te rassurer, je te promets de rester près de toi ! Rassuré ?

\- Hum…Tu as envisagé l'idée que ce soit un piège ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- On quitte tous la ville…Ça leur laisse le champ libre…

\- S'il y a un problème on sera immédiatement au courant et on rentrera ! J'ai demandé à Jace de rester ici, mais tu sais… On est parabataï, s'il y a effectivement un problème, on est plus fort ensemble !

\- Je sais… Mais…je sais pas… Ce que tu m'as raconté sur Imasu… Ça ne lui ressemble pas, il n'était pas comme ça… Etta aussi était différente, même si elle était moins agressive que lui… Puis je n'arrête pas de me demander pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi pas Ragnor ou Camille ?

\- Si on pouvait éviter Camille…

Magnus lui sourit.

\- Toujours aussi jaloux d'elle, hein ?

\- Elle t'a embrassé ! Devant moi !

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié !

\- T'as de la chance…

\- Ouais… Bon allez, on retourne voir les autres… Mira ne va pas tarder…

\- Ton contact, je suppose ?

\- Promis elle ne m'a jamais embrassé ! Lui fit Magnus avec un clin d'œil.

\- Elle serait bien la première ! Rétorqua Alec en lui passant devant.

Magnus le suivit et lui murmura :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais un endroit parfait pour te faire l'amour !

Alec secoua la tête en souriant et ils rejoignirent les autres. Une jeune femme asiatique portant une longue robe jaune, aux motifs blancs, les attendait dans le salon, à coté d'un portail. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en une tresse et elle portait des dizaines de bijoux sur ses bras.

\- Mira ! S'exclama Magnus en la voyant.

Celle-ci se tourna vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Selamat pagi, Magnus ! ( « Bonjour Magnus »)

\- Selamat datang, Mira ! ( « Bienvenue Mira »)

Il la serra dans ses bras.

\- Apa kabar ? ( « Comment ça va ? »)

\- Kabar baik ! Terima kasih… ( « Ça va ! Merci… »)

\- Kembali, Magnus… ( « De rien »)

Le regard de la jeune femme se posa alors sur Alec, qui se tenait derrière Magnus. Lui et les autres n'avaient pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit.

\- Apakah itu dia? Demanda-t-elle à Magnus, sans quitter le jeune néphilim du regard, qui commençait à se sentit mal à l'aise.

\- Oui, c'est lui…

Mira s'approcha alors d'Alec et mit ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Prend bien soin de lui, jeune homme… Lui fit-elle avec un léger accent. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de passer l'éternité auprès de mon bien-aimé… Votre amour permet de rendre tout ceci moins tragique…

Alec ne savait pas quoi dire et il jeta un regard à son amant, qui comprit instantanément. Mira pouvait parfois être très étrange...

\- Mira, il faut qu'on y aille…

La jeune femme acquiesça, et s'éloigna du chasseur d'ombres, pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier. Clary s'approcha de lui.

\- Elle est carrément flippante ! Elle ne nous a pas dit un seul mot quand elle est arrivée ! Lui murmura-t-elle.

\- Je crois que c'est une caractéristique officielle des sorciers…

\- Pourtant, Magnus n'avait pas l'air de trop t'effrayer ! Lui fit remarquer Isabelle avec un grand sourire.

\- On y va ! Les appela soudain Catarina.

 **Edom**

Imasu, à genoux, se tenait devant un homme à la peau pâle et aux yeux verts or, fendus comme ceux d'un chat. Il entendait derrière lui les gémissements de l'homme maintenu par des chaînes sur une croix.

\- Alors ? Où en es-tu ?

\- Leur amour est plus fort que ce que je croyais… Répondit Imasu d'une voix tremblante.

\- L'amour n'est ni éternel, ni indestructible ! Peux-être ne t'y prends-tu pas de la bonne manière ? Et tu sais ce que je fais aux gens qui me déçoivent...

Asmodée lui fit tourner la tête vers l'homme qui gémissait. Il avait la tête baissée, ce qui empêchait Imasu d'apercevoir son visage et il en remerciait le ciel.

\- Je le torture depuis des siècles pour avoir échoué à sa mission ! Un faible ! Je ne lui demandais pourtant rien de compliquer… juste de le tuer…

Il éclata alors de rire.

\- De tuer son enfant, je précise ! Il a payé le prix fort de son échec… Tu ne voudrais pas finir comme lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non… Murmura Isamu, tremblant de tout son corps.

\- Non qui ?

\- Non… maître…

\- C'est mieux… Ramène-moi ce néphilim ou tu subiras le même sort !

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Manon : Autant t'annoncer tout de suite que tu vas me détester :D Mira fait peur à Alec mdr Jace est un petit curieux :D**_

 **Jakarta, Indonésie**

Alec explorait la maison de cette Mira. Elle était immense. Le jeune néphilim commençait à penser que le goût pour tous ce qui était imposant, était une caractéristique principale chez les sorciers, un moyen de reconnaissance. Et cette maison ne dérobait pas à la règle. Située légèrement en dehors de la ville, la villa possédait une bonne dizaine de chambres, autant de salles de bains, et on aurait pu faire entrer au moins une maison dans le salon et une autre dans la cuisine. Le chasseur d'ombres se demandait à quoi pouvait bien servir une maison aussi grande à une femme seule. Il n'avait vu personne d'autre depuis leur arrivée le matin même. La sorcière était très antipathique et mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise. Seul Magnus ne semblait pas perturbé par la présence de la jeune femme. Alec arriva devant une immense piscine à l'extérieur de la maison. La nuit était tombée et seule la lumière de la lune l'éclairait. Il s'assit au bord, enleva ses bottes et mit les pieds dans l'eau. Il leva les yeux, regardant les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel sans nuages. Jace s'était éclipsé avec Clary, pareil pour Isabelle et Simon. Magnus avait reçu un coup de téléphone de Tessa, et Alec avait alors préféré partir explorer la maison , ne se sentant pas très à l'aise de rester seul avec Catarina et Mira, ces dernières semblant s'être lancées dans un duel de regard. Il entendit une porte claquer et il sourit en voyant son amant s'asseoir à côté de lui, une tasse dans la main, comme à son habitude. Le sorcier lui écarta sa mèche brune qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Ben tout le monde était parti, il ne restait plus que Cat' et cette….Mira…

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup… Observa Magnus, avec un petit sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas que je l'aime pas, c'est juste que…. Je sais qu'on lui doit beaucoup mais… Elle est flippante !

Magnus se mit à rire et embrassa le néphilim.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? Lui dit-il, en lui caressant la joue. Incapable de cacher ce que tu ressens… Quand je te dis que tu as le cœur le plus pur que je connaisse…

\- Ouais… Reconnais quand même qu'elle est étrange…

\- Mira est….spéciale… Je te l'accorde… Mais tu sais beaucoup de sorciers sont comme elle…

\- Pas toi! Ni Cat', ni Tessa…

\- Tessa n'est pas une sorcière à 100 %! Quant à Catarina et moi, disons qu'on a décidé de continuer à vivre malgré la douleur de la perte de ceux qu'on a aimés… Mais beaucoup d'entre nous ont préférés s'isoler et vivre seul, sans attache… C'est ce qu'a fait Mira après la perte de celui qu'elle aimait. Je suis sûr qu'on aurait vu une tout autre personne s'il avait survécu… Il était sa vie… Comme toi tu l'aies pour moi…

Alec baissa les yeux. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir jugé aussi vite la sorcière. Magnus lui fit relever la tête.

\- Tu as parfaitement le droit de ne pas être à l'aise avec elle, Alec. Je crois même que c'est ce qu'elle cherche. Tu comprends, de cette manière, elle maintient les gens à distance, ça lui permet d'éviter de s'attacher. C'est un moyen de défense…

\- Je… Je ne l'ai même pas remercié pour le cadeau qu'elle nous a fait… Sans elle, on ne serait plus ensemble…

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je serais revenu, j'en suis certain ! Il était déjà trop tard, je ne pouvais vivre loin de toi…

\- Alors disons que sans elle, les choses auraient été… plus compliquées…

\- Oui, disons ça… Écoute, si tu veux la remercier, tu peux le faire, mais je doute qu'elle le souhaite. Tu risquerais de lui rappeler celui qu'elle a perdu…

\- Oh… Décidément, je crois que je ne comprends pas grand-chose aux femmes ! Répondit Alec, en riant.

\- C'est pour ça que c'est moi que tu as épousé, mon chou !

Le sorcier but une gorgée du contenu de sa tasse et esquissa une grimace de dégoût, ce qui fit sourire son amant.

\- Tu bois quoi ?

\- Une chose vraiment immonde !

\- Alors pourquoi tu la bois ?

\- Parce que ça m'aide à tenir Asmodée à distance…

Alec perdit son sourire.

\- Ça recommence hein ? Il essaye de t'attirer à Edom !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je le maintiens à distance, ça va…

\- Mais… Mais je croyais que...qu'il ne pouvait pas t'atteindre de là-bas !

\- Faut croire que si…Ou alors il est dans notre monde… Je n'arrive pas à le localiser, il me bloque…

\- Il faut qu'on le tue ! C'est le seul moyen d'être tranquille !

\- Ah Alec… Si je pouvais, je l'aurais fait ! Mais je n'en ai malheureusement pas le pouvoir…

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je t'ai déjà vu utiliser ta magie ! A Idris, tu…

\- A Idris, j'ai perdu le contrôle Alec ! Et c'est ce qui arriverait si j'utilisais une aussi puissante quantité de magie ! Rajouté au fait que je risquerais de ne pas y survivre ! Je crois que tu me crois plus puissant que ce que je ne le suis vraiment, mon ange…

Le néphilim soupira.

\- Il ne te laissera jamais tranquille…

\- Non… Mais ça ne pas empêcher de vivre jusque-là ! Lui fit Magnus, en lui souriant.

\- Ouais, mais…

\- Alec, même si j' étais assez puissant pour le tuer définitivement, on se retrouverait avec des démons livraient à eux-mêmes ! Même eux ont besoin d'un leader ! Et Lilith n'y arrivera pas seule ! Surtout qu'on n'est même pas certain qu'elle soit encore vivante ! Edom doit avoir un chef, l'équilibre doit se maintenir !

\- Hum… Tu sais, des fois, j'essaye de m'imaginer le monde sans démon….

\- Demande à Clary, elle est allée dans une réalité parallèle…

\- Je l'ai déjà fait… D'ailleurs, dans cette réalité là, il paraît que c'est moi qui te courrais après !

\- Vraiment ? Et est-ce que je me laissais faire ?

\- Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas me résister !

Le sorcier posa alors sa tasse et attira le jeune homme contre lui.

\- Tu sais ce qui m'aide aussi à tenir mon cher père à distance ? Lui fit-il en frôlant ses lèvres.

\- Non, quoi ?

\- Toi…

Alec posa sa main sur la nuque du sorcier et prit possession de ses lèvres, sa langue allant à la rencontre de celle de son amant. Il passa sa main sous sa chemise bleue en flanelle, avant de la lui ôter, ses doigts caressant sa peau mate.

\- Alec… On devrait aller ailleurs….

Mais le chasseur d'ombres monta à califourchon sur lui et accentua leur baiser.

\- Non… Lui fit-il en enlevant son tee-shirt, qu'il jeta au loin. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre… Je te veux ici et maintenant…

\- On risquerait de nous voir….

\- Je m'en fiche…

\- Si tu t'en fiche alors…

Le sorcier fit disparaître leurs vêtements et reprit leur baiser. La tendresse était certes toujours présente, mais ce baiser avait pris une intense note torride. Alec lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure et il gémit. Mon dieu, s'il ne se retenait pas, il pourrait passer des heures et des heures à lui faire l'amour. Malheureusement, ils étaient loin d'avoir une infinité de temps devant eux. S'il était très excitant de faire ça là, alors que quelqu'un pourrait les surprendre à tout moment, Magnus espérait que personne n'aurait cette idée là, ne voulant pas passer le reste de la nuit complètement frustré d'avoir dû écourter ce moment. Il savoura cependant chaque seconde de leur baiser, le corps de son amant pressé contre lui, sa peau contre la sienne. Il sentait à travers ce baiser tout l'amour qu'Alec avait pour lui, tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Sa main descendit le long de son dos et il l'attira avec lui dans l'eau. Il posa ses deux mains sur le bord, encadrant le corps du néphilim, avant de se coller contre lui. Il étouffa un gémissement dans le cou du chasseur d'ombres, lorsque celui-ci commença ses caresses sur son intimité. Le désir qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre avait envahi l'ensemble de leurs êtres. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, aucun des deux ne retenait ses gémissements. Alec, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux fermés, tenait fermement l'échelle de la piscine, d'une main. Celle du sorcier vint recouvrir la sienne, alors que l'autre se posait sur sa joue.

\- Ouvre les yeux mon ange…Je veux voir tes magnifiques yeux bleus….

Alec obéit et lui sourit.

\- Seulement si je peux aussi voir les tient…

Magnus fit alors apparaître ses yeux de chat, et son amant sourit de plus belle, se noyant dans le doré de ses yeux…

 **Plus tard**

Les cheveux mouillés coulants le long de sa nuque, Alec enfilait son tee-shirt. Il avait déjà remis son pantalon de cuir et ses bottes. Magnus aussi était pratiquement habillé. Il ne quittait pas son amant des yeux. Celui-ci le remarqua et lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Le cœur du sorcier s'accéléra. Il attira le jeune homme contre lui et ce dernier passa ses mains sur ses hanches, sous sa chemise encore ouverte.

\- Je t'aime tellement… Ne t'envole jamais loin de moi mon ange… Lui murmura Magnus, en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Jamais…. Je te suivrais au bout du monde s'il le fallait… et même au-delà… Ma vie est à tes côtés mon amour….

Le sorcier l'embrassa et Alec lui rendit son baiser. Ils avaient l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Rompant leur baiser, Magnus lui murmura :

\- J'ai toujours aimé de faire l'amour sous les étoiles…

 **Plus tard**

\- Berhati-hati Magnus! Anda tahu itu adalah disukai di sini! ( "Fais attention, tu sais que c'est mal vu ici").

Mira se tenait devant le sorcier. Ce dernier portait une longue cape noire, dont il rabattit le capuchon sur sa tête, avant d'enfiler une paire de gants noirs sur ses mains. Après en avoir tous discuté pendant des heures, ils étaient arrivé à la conclusion qu'un passage à l'ancien cimetière situé en dehors de la ville, était nécessaire. Malheureusement, ils étaient aussi arrivé à la conclusion qu'ils devraient ouvrir la tombe, même si l'idée n'enchantait personne.

\- Mira, aku tahu! ( "Mira, je sais!")

\- Vous ne pouvez pas parler dans une langue qu'on comprenne?! Râla Jace.

Mira lui lança un regard froid et Magnus ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

\- Juste pour information, c'est quoi le nom qu'on doit chercher? Demanda Jace.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir... Lui répondit calmement le sorcier.

\- Pourquoi? Parce que tu sais où elle est?

\- Oui, mais surtout parce que tu ne viens pas!

\- Mais bien sûr, oui! Pour info Sorcier, là où va mon parabataï, je vais!

\- Ça tombe bien, parce qu'Alec ne vient pas non plus...

\- Je doute qu'il soit d'accord avec ça!

\- Et bien si! J'y vais avec Catarina. Vous, vous allez à l'hôpital voir s'ils ont gardé dans leurs archives les documents des hôpitaux de fortunes de l'époque! Ça m'étonnerait, mais bon...

\- Et tu laisses Alec y aller sans toi? Un miracle a eu lieu ou quoi?! S'étonna Jace.

Le sorcier n'était pas vraiment du genre à déléguer.

\- Non, par contre, il vaut mieux pour toi qu'il ne lui arrive rien! Tu n'es pas à New York ici, alors un conseil, fais profil bas! J'ai donné des indications à Alec et si je suis certain qu'il les suive à la lettre, j'ai en revanche un doute en ce qui te concerne! Mais il vaut mieux pour toi que tu lui obéisses ou tu auras affaire à moi! Et tu sais que je ne tolère aucun débordement quand il s'agit d'Alec! Le prévint Magnus.

\- Ouais, je sais! Je veille sur ton petit protégé, t'inquiète pas! Je lui ferais plein de câlin! Lui fit Jace avec un clin d'oeil.

\- C'est ça! Garde tes mains sagement le long de ton corps et il n'y aura pas de soucis!

Le sorcier s'en alla et rejoignit Catarina qui l'attendait devant la maison avec Alec. Il déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

\- Fais attention...

\- Toi aussi... Lui dit Alec en lui prenant la main.

Magnus la serra.

\- Tu sais, je pourrais venir avec toi et...

\- Non! Le coupa Alec. Je préférerais venir avec toi moi aussi mais on perdrait du temps! Plutôt on part d'ici, plus vite tout ça sera derrière nous...

Le sorcier acquiesça et il l'embrassa une dernière fois.

\- Magnus, faut qu'on y aille! L'appela Catarina.

\- Ouais... On y va...

Il s'éloigna, et son amie le suivit après avoir assuré à Alec qu'elle veillait sur lui.

 **Plus tard**

\- Sérieusement, ils vont vraiment ouvrir une tombe? Demanda Simon à Alec, pour la énième fois, ce qui commençait à sérieusement agacer le néphilim.

Lui, Jace et Simon, marchaient à travers la ville pour rejoindre l'hôpital.

\- Je te jure que si tu ne la boucles pas, je t'abandonne quelque part et je dis à Isabelle que malheureusement, elle ne te reverra pas!

\- Quoi? Il y n'y a que moi que ça choque?!

\- Tu as vu ça Alec? Le pauve vampire est choqué! Se moqua Jace.

\- Pourquoi il est là d'ailleurs? Il ne pouvait pas rester à la maison avec les filles?

\- Il s'est incrusté!

\- Sérieusement les gars? On est de retour à la case départ? Vous allez encore m'appeler Vampire à tout bout de champ et me mettre à l'écart?!

\- On n'a jamais vraiment arrêté tu sais! Lui fit remarquer Jace.

\- C'est pas juste! Magnus n'est pas non plus un chasseur d'ombres et pourtant lui, vous le respectez!

\- Ouais, mais Magnus il peut te condamner à vivre sous une apparence pas très ragoutante et je tiens énormément à mon apparence!

\- Souviens-toi de tes cheveux, Vampire! Rajouta Alec, avec un sourire moqueur. Ils sont passés où d'ailleurs?

\- Catarina a un coeur, elle! Répondit Simon.

\- Elle a eu pitié oui...Chuchota Jace à Alec.

\- De toute façon, il n'y a qu'Isabelle qui... Commença Alec, avant de se figer, une main sur sa gorge.

Il tomba à genoux, et cracha de l'eau. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer et sentait de l'eau couler dans ses poumons.

\- Alec! Hurla Jace.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! S'inquiéta Simon.

\- Mag... nus... Arriva à articuler Alec, alors qu'il continuait à crachoter de l'eau et que son visage virait au bleu.

\- Il est en train de se noyer! S'exclama Simon.

Jace appliqua une irazte sur le bras de son parabataï, se bénissant d'avoir eu l'idée d'appliquer la rune d'invisibilité sur leurs bras avant leur départ et d'avoir demandé à Mira de rendre Simon invisible. Seulement, si les passants ne pouvaient pas les voir, ils pouvaient en revanche les percuter à tout moment. Il tira alors son meilleur ami dans une ruelle et constata avec horreur que l'iratze était ineficace. Il appela Magnus, mais celui-ci ne répondit pas, et ce fut le même constat pour Catarina.

\- Fait chié! S'exclama-t-il, en composant le numéro de sa soeur qui, par bonheur, décrocha. Izzy passe-moi Mira! Vite!

La jeune fille sentit à la voix de son frère, qu'il ne valait mieux pas poser de questions. Elle passa son téléphone à la sorcière après avoir dévalé l'immense escalier de la villa.

\- Que me veux-tu chasseur...

\- Alec est en train de se noyer en plein centre-ville! La coupa Jace. Je n'arrive pas à joindre Mag...

\- Dis-lui d'enlever l'anneau qu'il porte à son doigt!

\- Quoi?!

\- Cet anneau lie sa vie à celle de Magnus! S'il meurt, ton ami meurt aussi!

\- Et merde! Simon retire lui ce putain d'anneau!

\- J'y arrive pas! Hurla le vampire, alors qu'il tirait de toutes ses forces sur l'anneau, essayant désespérément de le retirer du doigt du néphilim.

\- Non, il faut que ce soit lui qui le décide! Vous ne pourrez pas l'enlever vous même! Ni même lui couper le doigt! Rajouta Mira, comme si elle avait lu dans l'esprit de Jace.

Alec, lui, était toujours au sol, suffoquant.

\- Alec, enlève cet anneau! Maintenant!

Mais le jeune homme fit non de la tête.

\- Putain Alec, enlève...

Jace ne finit pas sa phrase. Son ami semblait soudain avoir plus de facilité à respirer. Un jeune homme brun aux cheveux en bataille, apparut alors devant eux. On aurait dit une marionnette, et ils surent rapidement qui en tirait les ficelles, lorsqu'ils virent les yeux noirs viraient au vert or et qu'une voix caverneuse franchit ses lèvres.

\- Il est trop tard... Je vais prendre la vie de votre ami et celle de mon fils...

Alec recommença alors à s'étouffer et de l'eau s'écoula à nouveau de sa bouche. Puis sa vue se floua et il fut happé par les ténébres.

\- Dites-lui adieu...

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Manon : Les explications du côté de l'attaque d'Alec dans le prochain :) Ils se sont retenu trop longtemps alors maintenant ils profitent :D Oui Mira n'est pas très amicale avec eux mdr**_

 **Jakarta- Ancien cimetière**

Magnus se tenait devant une pierre tombale, dont les noms avaient étaient effacés par le temps. Des mauvaises herbes envahissaient la tombe. Le même constat pouvait être fait dans tout le cimetière. Plus personne ne venait ici depuis des années…

\- Cet endroit est à l'abandon… Observa Catarina.

\- Pas tout à fait… Répondit Magnus en lui désignant, d'un signe de tête, le bouquet de fleurs sur la tombe devant laquelle il se tenait.

La sorcière fronça les sourcils. Elle se pencha et toucha les fleurs du bout des doigts.

\- Elles sont encore fraîches… Murmura-t-elle. Quelqu'un vient de les déposer Magnus !

\- Je m'en doute, oui ! Vaut mieux ne pas traîner ici trop longtemps !

\- Hum…

Elle promena ses yeux autour du cimetière, inquiète.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça… Lui fit Magnus, en enlevant ses gants.

\- Ouais… Mais fait le vite…

Elle lui montra le collier qu'elle avait emprunté à Isabelle. Le rubis rouge n'avait jamais brillé aussi fort. Magnus baissa les yeux vers lui et pâlit.

\- Dis-moi que c'est nous qui faisons interférence…

\- Je ne crois pas non…

Le sorcier sentit alors en lui la présence d'une personne qui s'efforçait de repousser depuis plusieurs jours et qui hantait ses rêves chaque nuit…

\- On est tombé dans un piège…

\- Oui, j'en ai bien peur ! Fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent mais ils savaient déjà tous les deux qui ils allaient trouver devant eux. Habillé en blanc de la tête aux pieds, sa peau fine laissant apparaître ses os et ses yeux de chat dont son fils avait hérité, Asmodée les fixait.

\- Asmodée…

\- Allons, tu pourrais m'appeler papa quand même !

\- Et si on gagnait du temps et que tu me disais ce que tu veux ?

\- Tu le sais… Ton immortalité…

Catarina amorça un mouvement pour se placer en face de son ami, mais Magnus l'arrêta.

\- Non, on ne peut rien faire contre lui…Lui murmura-t-il.

Asmodée lui fit un sourire cruel et claqua des doigts. La sorcière s'effondra dans les bras de Magnus, endormie.

\- Au moins elle ne nous ennuiera plus !

\- Je ne te donnerais pas ce que tu veux, alors tu peux t'en aller…

\- Oh, j'ai bien peur que tu n'y sois obligé… Tes frères et sœurs me l'ont donnée et tu en feras de même !

\- Sauf que tu as besoin de mon consentement, et que jamais je ne te le donnerais !

\- Ahh Magnus, tu sais, être têtu n'est pas toujours un avantage! Mais n'oublie pas que maintenant, je sais comment te faire plier…. Comment va ce jeune néphilim dont tu t'es entiché ? Par l'Enfer, tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux ?! Tu n'as pas ma bénédiction mon fils, sache-le ! Lui fit Asmodée, avec un sourire moqueur que Magnus lui rendit.

\- Je te rassure, je ne l'ai pas attendu !

\- Oui, j'avais remarqué ! Très beau mariage, je dois le reconnaître ! Mais le clou du spectacle était quand tu l'as rendu immortel… Vos deux vies liées l'une à l'autre… Un vrai cadeau tombé du ciel…Presque au sens littéral du terme d'ailleurs…

Magnus pâlit. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?

\- J'ai vu vos échanges à travers les beaux yeux de cette Etta… Je l'aime beaucoup…. Elle me fait penser à ta mère… Et ton nouveau poulain est un demi-ange… Dois-je y voir un message pour moi ? Verrais-tu une part de moi en lui ?

\- Il n'a strictement rien à voir avec toi !

\- Je te ne le fais pas dire ! Les chasseurs d'ombres sont des abominations, une invention du Paradis pour contenir le mal qu'ils ont eux-mêmes créé ! Mais bon, passons, ce n'est pas le moment de se rappeler les querelles d'antan… Je veux ton immortalité, et je la veux maintenant…

\- J'ai bien peur de devoir refuser !

Asmodée soupira.

\- Tu sais, c'est regrettable de devoir en arriver là mais je vois que tu n'as toujours pas appris la leçon… Tu es faible Magnus ! Tu t'enfermes dans le cercle infernal qu'est l'amour ! Les âmes de tes amis défunts m'appartiennent, mais tu peux encore les sauver… Donne moi ton immortalité et je les libérerais… Dans le cas contraire, tu sais ce qu'ils deviendront…

\- C'est pour ça que tu les as ramené… Tu espères que je t'offre ma vie éternelle si tu me garantis que leurs âmes reposeront en paix…

\- Tu vois qu'on se comprend finalement…

\- Je ne crois pas non. Tu surestimes mon amour pour eux…

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux du démon.

\- Tu penses valoir mieux que moi Magnus ? Mais regarde-toi… Prêt à sacrifier des êtres que tu as prétendu aimer, pour ta petite personne !

Magnus eut un rire sans joie.

\- Arrête un peu… On sait tous les deux pourquoi tu as besoin de mon immortalité ! Tu ne veux pas seulement contrôler Edom, tu veux le monde à tes pieds !

\- Et alors ? Tu te soucies du sort des terrestres maintenant ?

\- Je m'en suis toujours soucié !

\- Mensonge ! Cracha Asmodée ! C'est le sort de ce néphilim qui t'inquiète ! Je ne voulais pas en arriver là tu sais… Alors je te laisse encore une chance… Donne moi ton immortalité !

\- Non… Répéta Magnus.

\- Bien…

Asmodée leva les mains, et une volute de fumée noire envahit le cimetière. Lorsqu'elle disparut, le sorcier se trouvait à côté d'un étang qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

\- Tu reconnais cet endroit Magnus ? Lui fit Asmodée, avec un sourire cruel. Laisse-moi te rappeler quelques souvenirs…

La peur traversa les yeux du sorcier lorsqu'il vit un homme s'avancer vers lui. Celui-ci, le visage brûlé, le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs. Aucune émotion n'émanait de lui. Magnus déglutit difficilement.

\- Papa…. Murmura-t-il, des larmes dans les yeux.

\- Sérieusement ?! C'est mon sang qui coule dans tes veines, pas le sien ! S'offusqua Asmodée. Puis, se tournant vers l'homme, il lui dit :

\- Tues le…

L'homme s'avança vers Magnus. Celui-ci était incapable de bouger. Il regardait, horrifié, son père adoptif s'avancer vers lui et placer ses mains décharnées sur sa gorge, avant de l'entraîner dans l'eau et de lui maintenir la tête sous l'eau. Le sorcier essayait de le repousser mais ses forces diminuaient petit à petit, à mesure que l'oxygène dans ses poumons s'amoindrissait. Des flashs du passé lui revenaient, il revivait son pire cauchemar pour la deuxième fois. La prise autour de son cou se desserra, et il put remonter à la surface.

\- Alors, me donnes-tu ton immortalité ou dois-je continuer ?

\- Si tu me tues, tu ne l'auras pas !

\- Non, mais ta mort s'accompagnera de celle de ton chasseur d'ombres ! Ce qui sera largement suffisant !

Le cœur de Magnus s'accéléra. Alec… Il n'avait pas pensé à ça… Sans qu'il n'ait compris ce qui se passait, il se retrouva à nouveau sous l'eau et en avala une gorgée. Sa vue se floua et il allait perdre connaissance lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un le remonter à la surface. Il se redressa péniblement sur le sol dur de la berge, crachotant, et essayant de reprendre une respiration régulière. Il leva les yeux, s'attendant à voir ses deux pères faces à lui, mais ce fut une personne tout autre qui, trempé de la tête aux pieds, son poignard séraphique dans la main, le regardait avec inquiétude.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Robert ? S'exclama Magnus, surpris. Est-ce que je suis mort ?

\- Non, mais tu as bien failli...Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé la magie ?!

\- Je… je ne pouvais pas le tuer une seconde fois… Murmura le sorcier.

\- Il n'avait pas l'air si mort que ça !

\- C'est compliqué… Que fais-tu ici ?

\- C'est compliqué…

Robert l'aida à se relever.

-Alec… Catarina…Robert, il faut que je m'assure qu'ils aillent bien !

Le père d'Alec lui tendit son portable.

\- Essaye de les joindre !

Le sorcier, le cœur battant la chamade, composa le numéro de son amant, priant pour qu'il aille bien. Ce fut Jace qui décrocha.

\- Qui est-ce ?! Demanda-t-il, agressivement.

\- Jace, c'est moi, Magnus, où est Alec ?

\- Il va bien, on rentre ! Lui répondit le néphilim, avant de raccrocher.

Magnus fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait senti aucune inquiétude dans la voix du chasseur d'ombres, mais de la colère. Pourquoi était-ce lui qui avait le portable d'Alec, si je le jeune homme allait bien ?

\- Comment va mon fils ? Lui demanda Robert.

\- Ça va…

Robert parut soulagé. Le sorcier lui rendit son téléphone.

\- Merci… Tu m'as sauvé la vie…

\- Je n'allais pas laisser mourir le mari de mon fils ! Lui fit-il, avec un petit sourire.

\- Oh, tu le sais alors ?

\- Oui, la nouvelle a vite fait le tour…

\- Hum… Que fais-tu là ? Comment as-tu fait pour… pour me sauver….

\- Asmodée n'est pas vraiment dans ce monde ! C'est juste une projection, il se sert de ses « revenants » comme intermédiaire. Il a donc un pouvoir limité et je suis un très bon chasseur d'ombres !

Magnus plissa ses yeux, suspicieux. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne lui disait pas tout...

\- Je me trompe ou c'est toi qui as rompu le pentagramme sur la façade de mon immeuble ?

\- Je t'expliquerais tout, mais pas maintenant ! Je dois y aller…. Et s'il te plaît… ne dis pas à Alec que tu m'as vu…

\- Robert… Je ne peux pas mentir à Alec…

\- S'il te plaît, je ne te le demanderais pas si ce n'était pas important !

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne le pourrais pas même si je le voulais…

Il lui montra l'anneau à son annulaire.

\- Je ne peux vraiment pas lui mentir… Il le sentirait immédiatement…

\- Alors dis-lui que tu ne peux pas le lui dire pour le moment…

\- Ton fils…

\- Mon fils est têtu, le coupa Robert, mais intelligent ! Il comprendra !

 **Maison de Mira**

Catarina était penchée au-dessus d'Alec. Ce dernier, allongé sur le lit d'une des nombreuses chambres de Mira, semblait aller bien.

\- Pas de vertige, ni de difficulté à respirer ? Ou une quelconque sensation de gêne ? Lui demanda la sorcière.

\- Non, ça va… Je crois… Où est Magnus ?

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir !

\- Faut qu'on le retrouve ! Lui fit Alec, en se levant.

Catarina n'essaya pas de le rattraper alors qu'il sortait de la chambre et descendait dans le salon où s'étaient réunis les autres. De toute façon, Magnus et lui agissaient toujours sur un coup de tête et rien lorsqu'un des deux était en danger, et rien de ce qu'on pouvait dire ou faire, ne les faisait changer d'avis. Elle venait d'arriver à son tour dans le salon, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un Magnus trempé de la tête aux pieds. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement alors qu'Alec serrait le sorcier dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Lui demanda Alec.

\- Hey mon ange, doucement… Je t'expliquerais tout… Tu n'as rien ?

\- Non, ça va !

\- Ça va ? Ça va ? S'écria Jace avec colère.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers lui, surpris.

\- Non mais regardez-vous tous les deux ! Vous n'avez pas l'impression qui a comme un problème ?! Vous avez failli y passer, tous les deux ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que vous avez lié vos putains de vies ! Je n'étais déjà pas fan de l'idée mais alors là, là c'est au-dessus de ce que je pensais !

\- Jace, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Lui demanda Alec.

\- Ce qui me prend ? Mon meilleur ami a failli mourir sous mes yeux, voilà ce qui me prend ! Et vous êtes là, tous les deux, à vous demander calmement si tout va bien ?! C'est quoi la suite ? Vous vous enfermez dans une chambre pour vous envoyer en l'air, comme à chaque fois? Il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter vos conneries ! Au passage, merci de nous avoir prévenu que si l'un mourrait l'autre aussi ! Brillante idée !

\- Tu devrais te calmer, Jace…. Lui dit Magnus.

Jace l'attrapa alors par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur.

\- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?! Comment as-tu pu être aussi égoïste ?!

\- Jace, lâche le ! Lui cria Alec mais il l'ignora.

\- Mon frère a failli mourir sous mes yeux et tout ça pour ta putain d'immortalité ! Tu lui fais faire n'importe quoi !

\- Ça suffit ! Fit Mira froidement.

Elle écarta le jeune homme d'un simple mouvement de la main. Il mit un coup de poing dans le mur et sortit de la pièce, furieux.

\- Je vais lui parler ! Fit Clary, avant de lui courir après.

Magnus se laissa glisser le long du mur, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il ferma les yeux et se prit la tête dans les mains. Jace avait raison, il avait risqué la vie d'Alec. D'une, il avait été purement incapable de se défendre contre son père et de deux, il avait tout fait pour convaincre Alec de lier sa vie à la sienne, de devenir immortel pour lui, alors qu'Asmodée faisait tout pour le tuer depuis des siècles… et qu'il avait pleinement conscience qu'il n'arriverait pas toujours à fuir, qu'un jour il tomberait entre les griffes de son père. A présent, il avait condamné son amant au même sort que lui...

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

Mira posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Je te l'ai dit… ces anneaux sont maudits…

\- Non… c'est cette ville qui l'est…

Alec, qui était resté figé après le départ de son meilleur ami, s'agenouilla auprès du sorcier et lui fit lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Ne l'écoute pas… Jace a eu peur, c'est tout… Ça lui passera…

\- Je suis désolé… lui murmura-t-il.

\- Désolé de quoi ? Lui demanda Alec.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû t'emmener ici… Je n'aurais jamais dû m'approcher de toi…

\- La dureté de la réalité…, leur fit Mira, toujours aussi froide, avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

\- Les immortels sont condamnés à rester seuls….On ne peut pas se permettre d'aimer… Et si on le fait, on en souffre… Murmura Magnus…

Alec ne répondit pas et sortit, furieux contre son parabataï. Tout allait bien avec Magnus, il avait réussi à lui faire retrouver le sourire, à le rendre heureux et voilà que Jace faisait ressurgir tous les doutes du sorcier. Il courut dans la maison à la recherche de son ami. Il entendit des éclats de voix provenant d'une des chambres et pénétra à l'intérieur. Clary et Jace sursautèrent.

\- Sors ! Ordonna Alec à Clary.

\- Alec, je…

\- Sors !

La jeune fille sortit à contre cœur. Les deux garçons se jaugeaient du regard, aussi furieux l'un que l'autre.

\- Comment as-tu pu lui dire une chose pareille, Jace ?!

\- Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité ! Ouvre les yeux Alec ! Vous faites n'importe quoi…

\- Tu peux parler toi ! Quand Clary a débarqué tu faisais connerie sur connerie ! Alors ne viens pas me donner des leçons !

\- Justement ! Tu ne t'es pas gêné pour me faire remarquer que je déconnais ! Et tu avais raison et je me dois de faire la même chose aujourd'hui avec toi ! Vous planez à dix milles tous les deux ! Depuis que vous vous êtes mariés, et que vous avez fait votre truc là, vous calquez vos mouvements l'un sur l'autre ! Si l'un bouge, l'autre aussi ! Vous vous comprenez en un seul regard, vous, vous… Je n'ai même pas de mot pour l'expliquer… C'est flippant Alec… Et je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué ! Vous ne faites plus qu'un ! Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir deux personnes devant moi mais une seule et même personne ! Et il n'y a rien de bon là-dedans… Tu ne le sens pas Alec ? Tu ne sens pas notre lien se briser ? Parce que moi je ne le sens pas aussi fort qu'avant…

\- Tu es jaloux…

\- Putain, Alec ! Réveille-toi ! Tu trouves ça normal toi que ce qu'il lui arrive, t'arrive aussi ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste s'il est en train de mourir…

\- Et c'est censé me rassurer ?!

\- C'était un risque à prendre et je l'ai accepté ! C'est mon choix, tu n'as pas à te mêler de ça !

\- Pourtant ça me concerne ! Parce que si tu meurs, une partie de moi meurt avec toi et tu le sais !

\- Et ça, ça ne te dérange pas ?! Lui rétorqua Alec avec colère.

\- Non…

\- Tu aurais fait la même chose pour Clary…

Jace soupira.

\- Alec, enlève cet anneau… Enlève le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Pour toi, comme pour lui… Ça a un mauvais effet sur toi, tu n'es plus le même…

\- Non ! Lui fit-il, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, avant de s'en aller, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Il alla dans la chambre qu'il occupait avec Magnus, espérant l'y trouver. Il soupira de soulagement en le voyant assit sur le lit. Il s'avança vers lui et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Le sorcier l'attira dans ses bras, approfondissant leur baiser. Alec y mit fin et prenant son visage en coupe, lui dit :

\- Je connaissais les risques, et je ne regrette rien ! Tu vas bien et je vais bien, c'est tout ce qui compte ! Et mets toi bien en tête que même si je ne portais pas cet anneau qui lie ma vie à la tienne à jamais, si tu mourais, je ne pourrais y survivre… Je te l'ai dit, mon monde c'est toi, je ne pourrais pas continuer à vivre si tu n'es pas à mes côtés… Alors je t'en supplie, ne crois pas un seul mot de ce que les gens peuvent dire, ils ne comprennent pas, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre… Notre lien n'est pas une faiblesse, c'est une force et on en a eu la preuve encore une fois aujourd'hui ! Ce n'est pas un hasard si on a survécu, je ne peux pas y croire….

\- Alec…

\- Non, chut… Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais si on reste côte à côte, il n'y aura plus jamais ce genre de problème…

Magnus sourit. Comment le jeune homme faisait-il pour arriver à toujours lui remonter le moral, à le ramener vers lui ?

\- Alec, il faut que tu saches que je.. je n'ai pas réussi à le tuer…. Je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre…

\- Tuer qui ? Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé…

Le sorcier lui raconta tout depuis son arrivée au cimetière jusqu'à son sauvetage par Robert, sans pour autant mentionner son nom.

\- Qui t'a sauvé ? Lui demanda Alec.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire pour le moment…. Je le lui ai promis… Mais tu le sauras bientôt, je te le promets…

Alec hésita un instant, les sourcils froncés, puis il haussa les épaules.

\- Dis-moi juste que ce n'est pas encore un de tes ex…

\- Je te le jure mon ange ! Lui promis Magnus, en riant.

Soulagé, le néphilim se blottit dans ses bras. Ils s'allongèrent et Magnus lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

\- Tu as parlé à Jace ?

\- Hum…

\- Ola, ce « hum », veut dire qu'il y a un problème….

\- Je sais pas… Il est juste vexé parce que je ne lui ai pas tout dit sur ces anneaux… C'est rien, ça lui passera…

\- Arrête, je vois bien qu'il y a bien plus que ça… Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas tout ?

\- Laisse tomber, c'est entre lui et moi…

\- Ok… Mais est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? Même si je connais déjà la réponse…

\- Vas-y…

\- Es-tu sûr de vouloir garder cet anneau ?

\- Oui ! Répondit Alec sans aucune hésitation. Jamais je ne l'enlèverais…

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews :D Gros bisous :) Il n'y aura pas de chapitre jusqu'à jeudi car je serais absente :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Coucou:) la suite arrive ce soir mais tard sûrement. Désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai commencé le boulot :)**_

 _ **J'écris une autre histoire avec Darknesscoming c'est « Quand les ténèbres s'abattent sur nous » toujours sur le même univers. Voilà si ça vous dit, elle est en ligne sur son profil :) bisous:)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Coucou :D**_

 _ **Désolé pour l'attente mais je suis débordée en ce moment :/**_

 **Indonésie – Villa de Mira**

Appuyé contre le mur de la maison, Magnus essayait de calmer sa respiration. Il avait passé la nuit à faire des cauchemars et il espérait que sortir prendre l'air calmerait l'angoisse qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, et chasserait la vision de son père adoptif, qui s'imposait à lui à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Il sentit la présence d'Alec avant même que celui-ci ne franchisse la porte qui menait dehors. Les lèvres du jeune homme vinrent se poser sur les siennes et, ouvrant les yeux, il l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Alec posa son front contre le sien et lui caressa la joue.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas en entendre parler, mais il n'y a qu'une seule solution pour mettre un terme à tout ça…

\- Alec… Soupira Magnus.

\- Regarde-toi ! Tu penses tenir encore combien de temps comme ça ? Tu dors pratiquement plus ! Je le vois bien, je le sens … Tu n'utilises plus ta magie de peur de ne pas réussir à te contrôler et si jamais ça arrive, tu sais ce que tu risques, l'Enclave…

\- L'enclave est stupide ! Le coupa le sorcier.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'aller contre leurs règles !

\- Tout à fait entre nous, l'Enclave et ses règles, sont le dernier de mes soucis !

Alec soupira.

\- Continue comme ça, et ça risque de le devenir…

\- Mais je ne peux rien faire Alec… Je n'ai même pas été capable de tuer mon père adoptif… Je pouvais pas… Il… Comment j'ai pu lui faire ça…

\- Arrête ! Il a essayé de te tuer ! Deux fois!

\- Il avait ses raisons…

\- Non ! Et je le tuerai pour ce qu'il t'a fait !

\- Sauf que tu m'as juré que tu ne t'en mêlerais pas, et je compte sur toi pour respecter cette promesse !

\- Si tu crois que je resterais les bras croisés s'il te menaçait à nouveau, tu rêves !

\- C'est juste un pantin au service d'Asmodée… Une coquille vide…

\- Une coquille qui a bien failli te tuer…

\- Hum…

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas en parler ?

\- Non… Il n'y a rien à dire…

\- Et ce mystérieux inconnu qui t'a sauvé, je suppose que je ne peux toujours pas savoir son identité ?

\- Bien supposé… Lui fit Magnus avec un sourire.

\- Je déteste quand tu me caches des choses… ça fini toujours mal…

\- Tu veux toujours tout savoir…

\- Parce que toi non peut-être ?! Je m'inquiète pour toi !

\- Je sais…

Magnus l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je t'aime… Tu sais, ce qui m'aiderait vraiment, c'est que tu fasses attention à toi et que tu ne te mettes pas en danger ! Asmodée m'a clairement menacé de s'en prendre à toi si je ne lui donnais pas ce qu'il veut…

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les gens veulent me tuer ?! Se plaignit Alec.

\- Parce que beaucoup de gens tiennent à toi et seraient prêts à tout pour te protéger… Et je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde…

Alec fronça les sourcils et chercha le regard de son amant.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?! Tu crois que tu me sauverais si tu te sacrifiais pour moi ? Tu ferais tout le contraire Magnus ! Tu me condamnerais à un sort pire que la mort ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ?!

\- Comme si tu ne ferais pas la même chose pour moi…

\- Non ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je sais que toi non plus tu ne survivrais pas à ma mort !

\- Permet moi d'avoir quelques petits doutes sur ce que tu affirmes…

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je sacrifierais ma vie pour un sorcier… Rétorqua Alec avec un grand sourire.

\- Parce que tu m'aimes jeune chasseur d'ombres…

\- Moi je t'aime ?

\- Oui !

\- Tu sais que les Lightwood déteste les créatures obscures…

\- Oui et je les déteste… Hum ta raison, on ne peut pas s'aimer en fait !

\- Non, on ne peut qu'être fou amoureux l'un de l'autre !

\- Et je vais te montrer à quel point je le suis !

 **Plus tard**

Isabelle, assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel était assis Jace, regardait ce dernier, les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est quoi votre problème à Alec et toi? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème… Répondit Jace, froidement…

\- Bien sûr oui ! Me prend pas pour une conne ! Vous ne vous adressez plus la parole depuis ta dispute avec Magnus l'autre jour…

\- On n'a juste pas le temps de se parler…

\- Oh, je vois… Et à Magnus non plus, tu n'as pas le temps de lui parler ?!

\- Non…

\- Écoute, je sais qu'ils ont fait une erreur en nous cachant un truc pareil, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en vouloir à vie à ton parabataï !

\- Si ça continue comme ça, il ne le sera plus bien longtemps… Murmura Jace, amèrement.

\- Ça suffit ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer comme l'année dernière tous les deux ! Quand ce n'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre ! Magnus le rend heureux, Jace ! Fais-toi y !

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, et tu le sais ! Je considère Magnus comme un frère !

\- Alors il est où le problème ?

\- Izzy, tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Observe les bien et tu comprendras !

\- Tu fais la même chose avec Clary…

\- Mettons ! Sauf que moi, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, ça ne lui arrive pas à elle aussi ! Et jamais je ne pourrais lui demander une chose pareille ! Jamais je ne pourrais lui faire prendre un tel risque juste parce que je ne veux pas rester seul !

Isabelle secoua la tête, exaspérée. A elle non plus, l'idée ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle comprenait. Mais peut-être était-ce plus facile pour elle car elle aussi était amoureuse d'un immortel, tout comme son frère, et qu'elle aussi serait prête à tout pour passer sa vie à ses côtés. Jace ne pouvait pas comprendre. Certes, il aimait Clary plus que tout, mais la jeune fille et lui étaient mortels.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Jace… Tu devrais peut-être parler avec Magnus…

\- Ça ne servirait à rien, ce qui est fait est fait maintenant… Mais je persiste à dire que c'est une erreur… Leurs ennemies vont s'en servir contre eux et on n'en a déjà eu la preuve…

\- C'est leur choix, on se doit de le respecter !

\- Non ! Mon devoir est de leur dire quand ils font n'importe quoi et c'est ce que je fais !

\- Fais comme tu veux après tout ! Mais ne vient pas te plaindre si Alec s'éloigne de toi ! Et si j'ai un conseil à te donner, va parler à Magnus… Après tout, tu lui dois des excuses…

\- Des excuses ? C'est une blague ?

\- Non ! Ce que tu lui as dit l'a blessé ! Tu le sais bien que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Alec, il ne s'en remettrait pas !

\- Sauf qu'à lui, rien ne lui arrivera ! Si Alec meurt, il pourra toujours continuer à vivre !

\- Tu crois vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? Anneaux ou pas anneaux Jace, dans les deux cas, si l'un meurt, on les perd tous les deux ! Ils ne peuvent plus vivre l'un sans l'autre, c'est comme ça… C'est un peu comme le lien parabataï mais en plus fort… En beaucoup plus fort….

\- Justement… Et ce n'est pas un hasard si l'Enclave interdit l'amour entre deux parabataïs… C'est dangereux…

 **Edom**

Asmodée fulminait. Il avait un plan parfait et pourtant rien ne marchait comme prévu. Une fois de plus, un chasseur d'ombres se mettait en travers de sa route…. Les Lightwood…. Quand ce n'était pas le fils, c'était le père. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Si Magnus n'était pas prêt à bouger le petit doigt pour sauver des êtres qu'il a aimés dans le passé, il savait qu'il en serait tout autre si la vie du jeune Lightwood était en danger. Son fils semblait l'aimer d'un amour inconditionnel, et bien que la raison échappe complètement à Asmodée, il comptait bien s'en servir. Magnus lui donnerait n'importe quoi pour sauver le néphilim… Le prince des Enfers eut un sourire cruel. Il venait de mettre au point un plan, qui cette fois il en était certain, marcherait.

 **Indonésie**

Réunis dans le salon, chasseurs d'ombres, sorciers et vampire, essayaient de trouver une solution à un problème qui devenait de plus en plus préoccupant Asmodée. Magnus avait de plus en plus de mal à le repousser et tout le monde savait ce que cela signifiait : son père gagnait en puissance de jour en jour.

\- Je le redis encore une fois, mais je ne vois qu'une seule solution : il faut le tuer ! Répéta Alec.

Appuyé contre le mur, il jetait des regards inquiets vers son amant. Ce dernier, assis dans un fauteuil, semblait épuisé. Catarina, les sourcils froncés, ne le lâchait pas non plus des yeux.

\- Muda dan naif... Lui fit Mira.

\- Quelqu'un peut traduire? Demanda Alec, exaspérée.

La jeune femme parlait parfaitement leur langue, mais pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient tous, elle s'obstinait à parler en Indonésien en leur présence.

\- Elle a dit que tu étais jeune et naïf... Traduisit Magnus, d'un ton las. Et elle n'a pas tort...

\- Merci, c'est gentil!

\- On ne peut pas le tuer, Alec...

\- Toi, peut-être pas, en effet... Lui fit Jace. Déjà que tu n'as pas réussi à tuer ton revenant de père...

\- Parce que tu as réussi à tuer Valentin toi?! Lâche Alec, froidement.

\- Ce n'était pas une critique Alec... Fit Jace, sur le même ton que son frère.

\- Vraiment? Parce que ça y ressemblait fortement!

\- Arrêtez tous les deux! Intervient Clary. Personnellement, je suis d'accord avec Alec! Tuer Asmodée semble être la seule solution!

Isabelle et Simon approuvèrent.

\- Et comment comptez-vous, vous y prendre? Vous vous prenez pour des petits génies? Parce que moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est une bande de gamins complètement paumés! Leur fit Mira.

\- Vous parlez notre langue vous maintenant? Rétorqua Jace.

\- Paumé, naïf... Si quelqu'un avait un doute, je peux vous confirmer qu'elle ne nous aime pas! Ricana Simon, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part d'Isabelle.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment Simon!

\- Qu'est-ce que vous connaissez à ces _gami_ _ns_ _,_ comme vous dites? Vous n'avez aucune idée de tout ce qu'ils ont accomplit! Dit Catarina à Mira.

\- Je peux lire l'avenir vous savez...

\- Les sorciers ne lisent pas l'avenir!

\- Ben moi si... Malheureusement... Et je peux vous dire que votre futur à vous tous, n'est pas agréable... Conclut-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Sérieusement, c'est quoi son problème à elle?! S'exclama Isabelle.

\- Elle est restée trop longtemps recluse dans sa maison... Fit Clary.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre... Murmura Magnus d'une voix faible. Et vous devriez rester éloigné d'Asmodée, il est plus fort que vous, vous ne pouvez pas le battre... Il aura toujours un coup d'avance sur vous...

\- C'est notre travail de tuer des démons... Puis si on n'essaie pas, il finira par avoir ta mort... Juste par curiosité, tu as regardé ta tête dans un miroir récemment?

\- Pas autant que toi tu as dû le faire le blondinet, ça c'est sur!

\- Ben peut-être que tu devrais, parce qu'on dirait que tu es mort!

Magnus allait répondre, mais le regard furieux d'Alec le stoppa. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il y eut un moment de silence que Catarina finit par rompre.

\- Le premier point à s'occuper, ce sont les âmes des revenants. Il faut les trouver pour pouvoir les ramener d'où elles viennent et leur permettre de trouver la paix. Et quand je dis les trouver, je parle de leurs enveloppes charnelles. Leurs âmes doivent retrouver leurs corps...

\- Et où on les trouve? Demanda Simon.

\- Ben je ne vois qu'un seul endroit où elles pourraient être...

\- Edom... Murmura Alec.

\- Oui...

Magnus gémit et Alec se précipita vers lui. Il posa sa main sur sa joue brulante, avant de se tourner vers Catarina.

\- On n'a pas beaucoup de temps... Il ne tiendra pas longtemps avant d'être obligé de lui céder... Il faut qu'on aille à Edom, on n'a pas le choix!

\- Non! C'est hors de question Alec! S'opposa Magnus.

\- Et pourquoi?

\- Parce que d'une, la seule entrée par laquelle vous pourrez pénétrer, se situe chez les fées, et que celles-ci on étaient exclus de vos Accords par l'Enclave! En d'autres termes, se sont vont ennemies et elles ne vous aideront pas! Et de deux, aller à Edom c'est me livrer à Asmodée sur un plateau d'argent!

\- On passera! Si les fées refusent,j elles savent ce qu'elles risquent et je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à les tuer si cela est nécessaire! Quant à toi, qui a dit que tu venais avec nous?

\- Parce que tu ne pars pas là-bas sans moi Alec! Je te l'interdis!

\- Et si je n'obéis pas?

\- Alec, s'il te plaît...

\- Bon, ok! Je te laisse une petite heure pour réfléchir à ma proposition, parce que c'est la seule solution qu'on a! On va à Edom, on renvoie tes amis d'où ils viennent, on tue Asmodée et le problème est réglé!

\- Je ne changerais pas d'avis...

\- Je te signale qu'à cause de votre brillante idée de vie liée, si tu meurs, Alec aussi! Et vu ton état, ça ne va pas tarder! Alors bouge-toi le cul pour trouver une solution! Lui fit Jace avec colère.

Magnus palit, et Alec foudroya Jace du regard.

\- Sors... Lui fit-il.

\- Avec plaisir!

Jace quitta la pièce, furieux.

\- J'ai essayé de lui parler mais il ne veut rien entendre... Lui fit Clary.

\- Pareil pour moi... Rajouta Izzy.

\- Je lui parlerais... Mais pour le moment, est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser seuls? Faut que je parle à Magnus...

Les filles acquiescèrent et sortirent, suivies de Simon et de Catarina. A présent seuls, Alec prit le visage du sorcier entre ses mains.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on fait une mission suicide et on s'en est toujours sorti, il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit différent cette fois...

\- On s'en est peut-être sorti, mais avec de lourdes conséquences...

Alec se tendit. Magnus n'avait pas tort... Le souvenir de Jonathan restait encore bien trop présent...

\- Ouais...

\- Tu n'iras pas à Edom! Ni toi, ni les autres! Je vous en empêcherais! Tu auras beau t'acharner à me convaincre, je ne changerais pas d'avis!

\- Et alors quoi? On va rester les bras croisés à entendre les attaques d'Asmodée?

Le sorcier ferma les yeux. Alec avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas se contenter de se défendre, il fallait attaquer. Mais depuis que son père adoptif avait essayé de le tuer, pour la deuxième fois, il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Puis il y avait Robert... Il semblait avoir un plan et Magnus espérait qu'il serait meilleur que celui d'Alec.

\- Je suis fatigué Alec... Fatigué de tout ça...

Le néphilim le serra dans ses bras.

\- Fais-moi confiance... Je vais régler tout ça...

\- Hum...

 **Plus tard**

La capuche de son sweat relevé sur sa tête, Alec passait machinalement sa main sur le doigt qui portait encore quelques minutes plus tôt, l'anneau qui liait sa vie à celle de son amant. Il avait senti leur connexion se rompre au moment même où il l'avait retiré. Son coeur avait repris un rythme plus rapide, et sa tête s'était mise à tourner. Il lui avait fallu un petit moment pour reprendre ses esprits. A présent, il sentait un vide en lui... Il avait déposé l'anneau sur la table basse, dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Magnus chez Mira, accompagnée d'une lettre. Il espérait que le sorcier comprendrait et lui pardonnerait... Il le faisait pour eux, pour lui, parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait juré de le protéger peu importe le sacrifice que cela demanderait...

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Je réponds à vos reviews demain car je m'endors à moitié les loulous :D**_

 _ **Bisous :D**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews :D**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Nouvel os « Je ne veux plus jouer » en attendant le prochain chapitre qui sera en ligne ce week-end :)**_

 _ **Bisous :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Lulu : La fin est pire là :p**

 **Manon : Je vais continué à vous torturer :D**

 **Villa Mira – Indonésie**

Jace, penché sur une carte sur la table du salon, semblait concentré. Magnus s'approcha de lui.

\- Je peux te parler ?

Le sorcier vit les muscles de la mâchoire du jeune homme, se contracter. Leur relation était plus que tendu depuis que la parabataï d'Alec avait appris l'ensemble des conséquences du rituel accomplit le jour du mariage de son ami avec le sorcier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je suis occupé…

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…. C'est au sujet d'Alec…

Jace se retourna vivement vers lui.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- A toi de me le dire ! Ça fait des jours que vous ne vous adressez plus la parole tous les deux… Et Alec en souffre…

\- Parce que tu t'imagines que moi non ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Écoute…. Je reconnais qu'on aurait dû te prévenir… Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, mais notre intention n'était pas du tout de te le cacher ! Mais tout c'est passé tellement vite… Après Jonathan, tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux c'était qu'Alec aille mieux ! Alors oui, j'avoue que tout le reste est passé à la trappe mais ce n'était pas contre toi !

\- Vous auriez du m'en parler ! S'énerva Jace ! Ma vie aussi est liée à la sienne, ça me concerne de droit !

\- C'est vrai… Et je m'en excuse, vraiment… Mais je peux te jurer sur ce que j'ai le plus cher, que ce n'était pas une décision qu'on a prise… On a juste oublié de préciser certaines choses mais ce n'était pas voulu… Tu peux m'en vouloir autant que tu veux, mais je t'en prie, parle à ton frère…

\- Il n'y a pas que ça Magnus… Depuis qu'Alec porte cet anneau, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne pense plus par lui-même, j'ai l'impression de te voir à travers lui !

\- Il est vrai que lui et moi sommes plus proches depuis tout ça, mais Alec est toujours le même, crois-moi ! Il fait ses propres choix… Il est différent du Alec que j'ai connu moi aussi, mais Jace, tu sais très bien qu'il se cachait derrière un masque… Puis les séquelles que Jonathan a laissées sont toujours là et le seront probablement toujours…

\- Je sais…

\- Parle avec lui… Tu comprendras mieux beaucoup de choses… Il a besoin de toi…

\- Moi aussi… Murmura Jace. Je lui parlerais…

\- Merci… Fit Magnus avec un petit sourire.

Le sorcier se dirigeait vers la sortie, lorsqu'il fut pris de vertige. Jace se précipita vers lui et le soutenu.

\- Ça va ? Encore ton père ?

Magnus secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Alec…

 **Plus tard – Edom**

\- Maître ?

Asmodée, assit dans un immense fauteuil d'or, installé dans la grande salle par Jonathan au temps où celui-ci croyait pouvoir régner sur Edom, réfléchissait, un sourire cruel aux lèvres, au plan diabolique qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre en place pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de son fils. Si le démon était déjà de très bonne humeur, il ne pensait pas que ce que s'apprêtait à lui annoncer son serviteur allait encore plus le ravir. Imasu s'avança et mit un genou à terre, avant de s'incliner.

\- Qui a-t-il ?

\- Maître, Alexander Lightwood se trouve à nos portes, il souhaiterait vous parler… Lui fit Imasu, sans arriver à cacher la joie qui perçait sa voix.

Asmodée n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son plan tombait à l'eau, mais pourquoi sans soucier alors que sa proie venait de se livrer à lui sur un plateau d'argent.

\- Ah, l'amour ! S'exclama-t-il, moqueur. Emmène le moi !

Imasu sortit et revint quelques minutes plus tard, tenant par le bras le jeune néphilim, qu'il mit face à Asmodée.

\- Dis-moi chasseur d'ombres, que viens-tu faire ici ?

\- J'ai un marché à vous proposer !

\- Un marché ? Intéressant…Je t'écoute !

\- Laissez Magnus tranquille et je vous donne ce que vous voulez en échange…

\- Hum… je vois… Je me doutais bien que tu allais me proposer une chose de genre…Malheureusement, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais m'apporter maintenant que ta vie n'est plus liée à celle de mon fils…Fit Asmodée, en constatant l'absence de l'anneau au doigt du jeune homme.

\- Je ne suis pas idiot, je n'allais pas prendre le risque de vous permettre de l'atteindre à travers moi !

\- Touchant, vraiment ! Mais je suppose qu'il n'est pas au courant de ta présence ici, je me trompe ?

\- Si vous connaissez la réponse, pourquoi posez-vous la question ?

Asmodée éclata d'un rire cruel.

\- Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce qu'il te trouve ! Vois-tu, j'ai observé mon fils pendant plus de quatre siècles, j'ai vu son ascension au sein du monde obscur, j'ai vu sa puissance s'élever de décennie en décennie… Mais je dois dire que je ne pensais pas un jour assister à son mariage avec un néphilim !

Alec le regarda, surpris.

\- Oui, j'étais là ! Magnus ne t'a pas dit ? Pourtant je lui en ai parlé… J'ai tout vu à travers les yeux de cette chère Etta… Vous pensiez vraiment que vos protections arriveraient à me bloquer ?

\- On peut peut-être en revenir à notre marché, non ?

Asmodée se leva et tourna autour du chasseur d'ombres, comme un félin prêt à fondre sur sa proie.

\- Je pourrais te prendre tes souvenirs… Ce serait assez cruel pour faire comprendre à mon fils qu'on ne me défie pas…

\- Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous sur lui ?

\- Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'il m'appartient ! Cette puissance, il la tient de moi !

\- Vous l'avez déjà assez fait souffrir… Pourquoi continuer ?

\- J'ai besoin de son pouvoir, de son énergie pour pouvoir définitivement m'extraire des Enfers, et je pars du principe qu'il est du devoir d'un fils de sauver son père !

\- Il ne vous doit rien…

\- Malheureusement, si ! Pendant des années, il a utilisé mon nom pour se hisser au rang où il est

aujourd'hui ! Maintenant, c'est à moi de me servir de sa puissance !

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire… Lui fit-Alec, menaçant.

\- Pourtant tu viens de me donner exactement ce que je voulais… Magnus me rejoindra de lui-même pour sauver tes beaux yeux !

Alec fit semblant d'être effrayé, avant de laisser échapper un sourire de victoire lorsqu'il fut certain que ni Asmodée, ni Imasu, ne puisse le voir. Ce dernier, sous les ordres de son maître, l'enferma dans une cellule du palais qu'avait fondé Jonathan au temps de sa puissance. Il s'appuya ensuite nonchalamment contre la porte de la cellule.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerais sur Magnus en ton absence ! Lui fit-il.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sortirais vite d'ici et je te renverrais d'où tu viens avant que tu n'aies le temps de faire quoi que ce soit ! Remarque, je ne crains pas grand-chose, puisqu'il se fiche de toi ! Ton maître t'as-t-il dit que Magnus préfère voir vos âmes rester coincées pour toujours dans les limbes plutôt que de me quitter ? Tu devrais te renseigner avant de faire des menaces, elles seraient peut-être plus efficaces !

\- Il me résistera peut-être mais je doute qu'il le fasse longtemps lorsque je viendrais lui annoncer ta mort… Il faudra bien quelqu'un pour le consoler… Tu comprends j'espère ?

\- On en reparlera ! Mais promets-moi de ne pas t'effondrer lorsque tu réaliseras que tu n'étais qu'une parenthèse pour lui ! Après tout, il n'est jamais venu te voir…

\- Il ne pouvait pas retourner au Pérou !

\- Vraiment ? C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Pourtant il me semble que les dates ne coïncident pas… Tu devais être mort depuis un moment déjà… Puis, ce n'est pas une excuse… Pour moi, il aurait bravé cette interdiction… Ahh, je compatis tu sais ! Je sais qu'il est exceptionnel... Mais tu vois, ton cœur ne lui appartient pas ! Mais je t'en prie, vas-y, essaye ! Moi je veux juste éviter que ton petit cœur se brise, mais après libre à toi…. Après tout, si tu aimes souffrir, ce n'est pas mon problème…

Imasu le plaqua violemment contre le mur de la cellule.

\- Continue à faire ton malin, ça ne va pas durer ! S'exclama t-il avec colère, avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

Alec eut une exclamation de dédain.

\- Vous ne devriez pas prendre ses menaces à la légère…. Murmura une voix faible dans le coin de la cellule.

Alec sursauta et tourna la tête en direction de la voix. Recroquevillé sur elle-même, la silhouette frêle d'un homme, se tenait dans l'angle de la pièce. Le néphilim s'approcha doucement. L'homme avait des cheveux sales qui tombaient sur un visage tuméfié et brûlé. Il s'agenouilla auprès de lui.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ?

\- Asmodée… Il me tient enfermé ici et me torture depuis des années… des siècles peut-être… Je ne saurais dire, il y a bien longtemps que j'ai perdu la notion du temps….

Le chasseur d'ombres fixa plus attentivement l'homme en face de lui. Tout son corps était parsemé de plaies, dont certaines étaient encore ouvertes et semblaient infectées.

\- Pourquoi vous fait-il vivre tout ça ? Lui demanda Alec.

\- Quelle importance… J'ai tout perdu… Ma femme, mon fils… Il ne me reste plus rien… Il les a tués…

\- Je suis désolé… Je vais vous sortir d'ici, j'ai un plan ! Il vous faut juste tenir encore un peu !

\- A quoi bon… Personne ne m'attend dehors… Je vais mourir ici… Toi, fuis… Tant que tu le peux encore… Tu sembles jeune… Quel âge as-tu ?

\- 19 ans…

Il y eut un long silence. L'homme ferma les yeux, las.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour atterrir ici ?

\- C'est compliqué… Asmodée essaye de détruire celui que j'aime…

\- Celui que tu aimes…

\- Oui… Mon mari…

\- A ton âge moi aussi j'étais marié… Je me doute que le monde a bien du changer depuis, mais avant il était rare qu'on choisisse celui avec qui on souhaite passer le restant de sa vie… Elle était la fille d'un soldat de la compagnie des Indes… On s'est enfui pour pouvoir se marier… Puis elle est tombée enceinte… Un petit garçon… Lui dit l'homme, les larmes aux yeux. On était heureux… On avait une ferme, il aimait bien jouer avec moi quand je travaillais, il me suivait partout, ça rendait sa mère folle…

Alec, qui s'était assis à côté de lui, tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. Cette histoire lui disait quelque chose. L'homme qui n'avait pas remarqué le changement d'attitude de son compagnon de cellule, continua son récit, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

\- C'était il y a tellement longtemps, et pourtant je me souviens de tous les détails de son visage comme si c'était hier… Il avait des yeux d'une couleur particulière… Je me souvins mettre demandé de qui il tenait ça… Si j'avais su…

\- Vous… vous viviez où ? Lui demanda Alec.

\- En Indonésie, c'était un très beau pays… Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

L'homme avait fini par s'apercevoir que le jeune homme assit à côté de lui le fixait. Celui-ci, les larmes aux yeux, ne savait comment réagir. L'homme l'avait touché, mais il se souvint alors de la tristesse qu'il avait lue dans les yeux de son amant, lorsque celui-ci lui avait parlé de son enfance et du jour où son père avait essayé de le tuer… Et ce dernier avait recommencé quelques jours plus tôt… La colère finie donc par l'emporter…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews et désolé pour l'attente mais entre le travail et tout ça voilà :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Lulu : Je pense exactement comme toi, on a eu la même idée mais je suis moins sadique que toi tu le sais bien :p Jace et Magnus sont parfois long à la détente mdr**_

 _ **Manon : Magnus va lui en vouloir à mort ! Enfin une fois qu'il aura fini de flipper:D Jace va devoir gérer Magnus et ça va pas être facile facile:) Papa robert va les aider mdr**_

 **Indonésie – Villa**

Jace traversa la villa en hurlant le prénom de son parabataï. Il croisa Simon et l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Tu as vu Alec ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Il y a toujours un problème, Simon !

\- Tu as regardé dans sa chambre ?

\- C'est la première chose que j'ai faite ! Putain, je le crois pas !

 **PDV Jace**

Il fut une époque où c'était moi qui faisais tout et n'importe quoi. Mais depuis que Magnus avait croisé la route d'Alec, j'étais obligé de surveiller tous les moindres faits et gestes de mon frère. Malheureusement, j'avais eu le malheur de baisser ma vigilance et il en avait profité pour faire une connerie. Laquelle ? Je n'allais pas tarder à le découvrir et je savais d'avance que ça n'allait pas me plaire. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'il avait enlevé son anneau. Si j'avais réagi au quart de tour, Magnus, en revanche, était resté figé dans le salon, tirant une tête d'enterrement. Heureusement que grâce à ma rune Parabataï, je savais qu'Alec n'était ni mort ni blessé, parce que la tête du sorcier m'aurait fait douter. En compagnie de Simon, je retournais dans la chambre de mon meilleur ami et y trouvait Magnus, assit sur le lit, un anneau et une lettre à la main… Je remarquais que ses mains tremblaient, et que son visage était plus pâle que jamais. Putain Alec, tu as fait quoi… Ses yeux prirent l'apparence de ceux d'un chat et la lettre prit feu. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Magnus, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix tremblante.

J'entendais des pas se rapprocher et il n'était pas très difficile de deviner à qui ils appartenaient. Une minute plus tard, Isabelle, Clary et Catarina, pénétraient dans la chambre. La sorcière éteignit la lettre qui continuait à brûler sur le sol, répandant une odeur de brûlé dans la pièce. Isabelle hurlait contre Magnus pour qu'il lui dise où était passé Alec. Elle le secoua, et il finit par lever les yeux vers nous.

\- Il est mort…

Isabelle pâli et un silence de mort s'abattit dans la chambre. Sur le coup, la panique m'envahit et mon cœur s'accéléra. Puis je repensais à ma rune et me calmis. Non, Alec allait bien, j'en étais persuadé. Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Alec n'est pas mort, j'ai toujours ma rune !

Isabelle, les larmes aux yeux, fondit sur moi et souleva mon tee-shirt, faisant apparaître ma rune parabataï sur mon bras. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et se tourna vers Magnus. Catarina s'était agenouillée près de lui, et avait une main posée sur son bras, ses yeux d'un bleu plus perçant que d'habitude, plantés dans ceux de son ami.

\- Magnus… Commença Isabelle, mais Catarina, d'un signe de la main, lui fit signe de se taire.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se tourna vers nous.

\- Alec s'est livré à Asmodée… Soupira-t-elle. A cette heure-ci, il doit déjà être à Edom… Il a retiré son anneau pour éviter que son voyage là-bas n'affecte Magnus…

Je fermais les yeux. Et voilà, s'il y avait bien une connerie à ne pas faire, c'était celle-là… Pour moi, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule option.

\- Bon, pas de temps à perdre ! On va le chercher !

Et tu as intérêt à ce qu'on te retrouve sain et sauf, Alexander Lightwood !

\- Il n'y a rien à faire… Murmura Magnus. Il le tuera à la minute où on pénétrera dans son royaume… On ne peut rien faire…

\- Tu te fous de moi là ?! Je vais aller chercher Alec, et j'y vais maintenant !

\- Magnus a raison, Jace… Personne n'est jamais revenu d'Edom… Nous n'avons aucune chance là-bas… On trouverait peut-être Alec mais on mourrait avec lui…

\- Écoutez-moi bien ! Je n'ai jamais baissé les bras, et ce n'est pas maintenant que la vie de mon frère est en danger, que ça va commencer ! Quant à toi… Fis-je, en me tournant vers Magnus, furieux, d'où tu baisses les bras aussi vite ?! Alec fait tout ça pour toi, alors je te déconseille de l'abandonner !

Magnus ne me répondit pas et je l'attrapais par le col de sa chemise, avant de le plaquer contre le mur. Son regard brilla alors d'une lueur étrange.

\- Tu veux me tuer ? Alors vas-y ! Ce serait le plus beau cadeau que tu pourrais me faire ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui de toute façon….

\- Putain Magnus ! Il n'est pas mort !

\- C'est comme s'il l'était… Seule ma mort pourra le ramener… Mon père n'en a rien à faire de lui, c'est moi qu'il veut… Livre moi à lui et il vous laissera tous partir…

\- Hors de question ! Ton père commence sincèrement à me gaver ! Et là on perd du temps ! Alors ressaisit toi !

\- Non… je préfère encore que ce soit maintenant… Au final je le perdrais, alors à quoi bon se battre…

Il se laissa alors glisser le long du mur, complètement abattu. J'interrogeais Catarina du regard.

\- Alec a brisé leur lien… Ils ne pourront pas le reformer…

\- Tu veux dire que… qu'Alec n'est plus immortel ?

\- Oui… Retour à la case départ…

Je baissais les yeux. Il est vrai que cette idée d'anneau ne m'avait jamais vraiment emballé, mais je savais à quel point cela tenait à cœur à Magnus et à Alec. Alec…Avait-il agit en connaissance de cause ou ignorait-il ce fait là ? Je penchais plus vers la deuxième option… Putain…

\- Ce qui compte pour le moment, c'est de le sortir de là ! Je ne laisserai pas l'âme de mon frère pourrir en enfer ! Magnus, viens-tu avec nous ou pas ?

\- Bien sûr, qu'il vient ! Intervint Isabelle ! N'est-ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas abandonner mon frère ?

\- Non…

 **Edom**

Le vieil homme essayait de dégager les mains d'Alec de sa gorge. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme s'était tout à coup jeté sur lui. Quelqu'un entra alors précipitamment dans la pièce et tira le néphilim en arrière.

\- Vous vous battez déjà comme des bêtes en cage ! Ricana la voix de celui qui les avait séparé.

Alec blêmit et se précipita vers le fond de la pièce.

\- Toi !

\- Ouais ! Moi ! Où croyais-tu que mon âme allait aller ?! Reste tranquille ou je t'attache !

L'inconnu sortit ensuite de la cellule et le vieil homme, se massant la gorge, se tourna vers son colocataire, qui tremblant, fixait la porte avec horreur. L'homme s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

\- Les Enfers ont un effet rapide sur toi on dirait… Cet homme ne semblait pas t'effrayer tant que ça il y a une heure, lorsque tu le provoquais ! Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as essayé de me tuer ? Tu as un sérieux problème mon gars !

Alec finit par sortir de sa torpeur et le fixa.

\- Cet homme, il… il… était comment ? Décrivez le moi… S'il vous plaît…

Le vieil homme soupira. Ils l'avaient enfermé avec un fou… Plus fou que lui en tout cas…

\- Brun, les cheveux en bataille, assez grand et… Pourquoi tu souris ?

\- Rien… Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre…

\- Hum… Je n'insiste pas alors…

\- Vous lui ressemblez… A votre fils… Pas physiquement bien sûr mais… il tient beaucoup de vous…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Mon fils est mort !

\- Non… Vous avez échoué…. Deux fois… Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre….

\- Vous… vous connaissez mon fils ? Demanda l'homme, ignorant la question d'Alec.

\- Oui… Mieux que ça même… J'aime votre fils…

\- Mon dieu… S'exclama l'homme en se signant. Il est vivant… Je ne l'ai pas tué…

\- Non…Mais vous méritez entièrement ce qu'il vous arrive pour avoir essayé… Ce n'était qu'un enfant !

\- Je pensais pouvoir le sauver… Je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais pas le blesser… Fit-il, des larmes roulant sur ses joues sales. Je voulais le protéger de son vrai père…

Alec lut de la sincérité dans les yeux de l'homme.

\- Vous l'aimez… Constata le néphilim.

\- C'est mon fils, c'est moi qui l'ai élevé !

\- Alors pourquoi avoir essayé de le tuer ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre…

\- Parce que je pensais que ce monstre avait pris possession de mon fils ! Je ne comprenais pas… Sanglotait-il… Je m'en veux tellement…

\- Vous pouvez… Vos actes passés ont encore des conséquences aujourd'hui !

\- Je suis désolé… tellement désolé…

 **Indonésie – Villa Mira**

\- C'est de la folie…. Leur fit Mira, en les regardants de ses yeux perçants.

Exaspéré, Jace se tourna vers elle.

\- Merci pour votre hospitalité très chaleureuse, mais, voyez-vous, là, on s'en va et on se passera amplement de votre bénédiction !

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais… Lui fit Mira, toujours aussi froidement. Je m'adressais à mes pairs…

\- Vos « _pairs »,_ ne semblent pas vous avoir écouté ! Rétorqua Jace, en désignant Magnus d'un signe de tête.

Catarina leur fit alors signe de se taire et ouvrit la porte de la pièce. Une jeune fille brune, atterrit à genoux sur le sol du salon. Magnus porta aussitôt son attention sur elle.

\- Etta !

Catarina releva la jeune fille sans ménagement, la tenant fermement par un bras.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ? Et pourquoi écoutes-tu aux portes ?! Lui demanda-t-elle.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent alors de larmes.

\- Lâche là ! Tu lui fais peur ! S'exclama Magnus, qui se précipita vers Etta.

\- Magnus… Je suis désolé, je voulais pas… J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais… mais… je n'ai pas pu… je suis désolé… Sanglotait-elle.

Le sorcier prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Calme-toi… Explique-moi ce qui se passe….

\- Ton ma… ton mari…il… Asmodée le retient prisonnier…

\- Je sais…

\- Non ! Non, tu ne sais pas ! Il… Il commande tout, en bas… Ses yeux sont aussi noirs que les ténèbres ! Même mon maître a peur de lui…

\- Qui Etta ? Asmodée ?

\- Non…. Maître… Innocent… Lui… Monstre… Aucune âme… Je l'ai entendu crier… Mais je n'ai rien pu faire ! Il faut que tu me croies !

\- Etta… Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes ! Respire, ok ? Calme-toi et explique-moi calmement !

La jeune fille prit une profonde respiration.

\- Maître Jonathan s'en est prit à Alec et…

Le cœur de Magnus s'arrêta. Jonathan…

\- Il est mort !

\- Oui, mais son âme est restée à Edom… Maître Asmodée l'utilise pour beaucoup de choses mais… mais il ne voulait pas ça…Il n'arrive plus à le contrôler comme avant…

\- Pas quoi ? Fit Magnus, d'une voix blanche.

Ses mains qui encadraient le visage de son ancienne amante, s'étaient mises à trembler.

\- Maître Asmodée avait enfermé ton mari dans une cellule et maître Jonathan l'a découvert… Il était furieux qu'on ne l'ait pas prévenu… Il est allé le voir et… et…

Les yeux du sorcier se transformèrent instantanément, alors que ceux d'Etta devenaient blancs et qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière.

 **PDV Magnus**

Il fallait que je sache. Les paroles d'Etta étaient un vrai charabia. Tout ce que j'avais retenu, s'était qu'il était visiblement arrivé quelque chose à Alec. Voyant que les explications ne venaient pas, j'avais pénétré l'esprit d'Etta, me focalisant sur le souvenir qu'elle essayait de m'expliquer. Je poussais un hurlement et m'effondrais au sol. J'entendis les autres crier mon nom, mais plus rien n'avait d'importance. Mes larmes coulaient à flots sur mes joues. Non, non, non… J'avais envie de vomir, j'avais l'impression de mourir à l'intérieur de moi… Je fermais les yeux, je voulais chasser les images qui s'imposaient à moi : Alec hurlant de douleur, la peur dans ses yeux, Jonathan au-dessus de lui… Je sentis ma magie monter en puissance, alors que les appels au secours d'Alec, ses supplications à Jonathan d'arrêter, raisonnaient à mes oreilles….

\- Nonnnnn… Hurlais-je.

Ma magie explosa hors de moi sans que je ne puisse la contrôler. Derrière mes paupières, je pus voir une lueur orangée, et je sentis une chaleur brûlante m'emplir entièrement, alors que des cris naissaient autour de moi, sans que je ne sache à qui ils appartenaient et vers quoi ou qui, ils étaient dirigés. J'avais perdu totalement le contrôle de ma magie, mais je m'en fichais… J'espérais juste que le processus me tuerait….

A quelques mètres de la villa, caché dans la pénombre, Robert fut projeté à terre. Il mit plusieurs secondes à reprendre ses esprits et à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il leva alors les yeux vers la maison, et poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant la maison en feu. Il se précipita à l'intérieur, criant les noms de ses enfants…

 **Edom**

Alec, appuyé contre la porte de la cellule, commençait à s'impatienter. Son plan tomberait à l'eau si Asmodée ne se décidait pas à venir le voir…

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très patient comme garçon… Lui fit remarquer le père adoptif de son amant.

\- Détrompez-vous… Je suis le meilleur archer de ma génération , et croyais moi, il faut beaucoup de patience pour être capable d'attendre que toutes les conditions soient réunies pour que votre flèche atteigne sa cible, alors que la vie des vôtres est en danger…

\- Hum… Tu m'as dit que tu étais quoi déjà ? Un chasseur d'ombres ?

\- Oui…

\- Hum… Et pourquoi étais-tu si effrayé tout à l'heure, quand Imasu est venu nous séparer ?

Alec resta silencieux un moment.

\- Disons juste qu'Imasu se venge en prenant l'apparence d'une certaine personne…

\- Ils font souvent ça… Ils l'ont fait pour moi aussi… Ils me montraient ce qui me faisait le plus peur…C'est comme ça qu'Asmodée torture ses victimes. Il a rarement recours à la violence physique… Il se contente de découvrir vos faiblesses et joue avec afin de vous mettre à genoux et vous porter le coup fatal…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews :D**_


	17. Chapter 17

Nouvel OS:)

La suite de cette histoire demain ou dimanche :)

Bisous :)


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapitre plus court désolé :/**_

 _ **Manon : L'Enclave ne va pas apprécier :p ils avaient prévenu, tout débordement et c'est la peine de mort :p**_

 _ **Lulu: Et non Magnus crois dur comme fer que ce qu'il a vu est réel :) Pour les bagues tu verras :p Surprise :p**_

 **Labyrinthe en Spirale**

Tessa observait Mira, les sourcils froncés. Catarina l'avait prévenu que la jeune femme était étrange, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit à ce point-là. A genoux sur le sol de la salle du Conseil des Sorciers, elle avait étalé des cartes de tarot au sol.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais permettez-moi d'émettre un doute…. Je ne vois pas en quoi un jeu de cartes de terrestre va nous aider à savoir ce que…

\- Un jeu de cartes ? Vous n'êtes pas très observatrice jeune fille ! Mes cartes n'ont rien à voir avec ce qu'utilise les terrestres pour prétendre lire l'avenir ! Maintenant, laissez-moi, j'ai besoin de toute ma concentration…

Tessa ne répondit pas et quitta discrètement la pièce. Elle rejoignit Catarina, qui l'attendait devant la salle.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Rien… Tu es sure qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

\- Honnêtement ? Je n'en ai aucune idée…. Magnus a confiance en elle, alors je me fie à son jugement…

\- Cat', le jugement de Magnus est un peu altéré en ce moment… On a des nouvelles d'Etta ?

\- Non, elle a disparu après l'incendie… Ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'ils semblent tous capable de franchir nos barrières sans aucun problème… Rien ne les bloque… Même ici, nous ne sommes pas en sécurité…

\- Mais sont-ils vraiment dangereux ? Je veux dire, Etta a prévenu Magnus qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Alec, non ?

\- Oui, mais malheureusement on ne peut pas savoir si c'était la vérité ou un simple mensonge dans le but de faire perdre les pédales à Magnus… Jace n'a rien ressenti au niveau de sa rune parabataï, donc on peut en conclure qu'Alec est toujours vivant…. Mais c'est la seule chose dont on peut être certain. Pour le reste, il faut se fier à la vision que Magnus a vue…

\- Mettons quelle mente, Magnus l'aurait vu en entrant dans sa tête, non ?

\- Pas forcément ! Si c'est Asmodée qui a implanté ces souvenirs dans la tête d'Etta, Magnus n'y aura vu que du feu…

\- Ou alors c'est la réalité…

\- Oui, et on aurait de ce fait un plus gros problème, puisque cela voudrait dire que Jonathan est vivant…

\- Ça me paraît quand même peu probable…

\- A moi aussi… Ce qui faudrait qu'on arrive à savoir, c'est si ces revenants possèdent encore leurs libres arbitres ou non…

\- Espérons que Mira et ses cartes miracles, nous renseignent sur ce fait ! Se moqua Tessa.

Catarina lui sourit.

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Magnus lui fait une confiance aveugle…

\- Oh ce n'est pas si difficile à comprendre : elle lui a donné le moyen de passer l'éternité auprès de celui qu'il aime…

\- Ça a apporté plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose cette histoire… Tout est parti en fumer maintenant… Au sens propre comme au figuré…

\- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu ce passer dans la tête d'Alec pour aller voir Asmodée seul ?!

\- Dans la lettre qu'il a laissée à Magnus, il dit qu'il a un plan et de ne pas s'inquiéter…

\- Et il s'imaginait sérieusement que Magnus allait se dire « Ah ben ça va, il a un plan, je peux rester tranquille ici à siroter un cocktail en attendant que celui que j'aime plus que ma propre vie revienne ?!

\- Va savoir… Ça fait un moment que je ne cherche plus à comprendre ce qui se passe dans leurs têtes…

\- Hum… Si ce que Magnus a vu est vrai…

\- Je préfère ne pas y penser…

\- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance… Comment vont Jace et les autres ?

\- Ça va… Ils n'ont eu que des blessures superficielles… C'est Magnus qui m'inquiète…

\- Je suis passé le voir tout à l'heure… J'ai eu beau lui dire que rien n'était sûr pour Alec, il s'obstine à penser que ce qu'il a vu est vrai…

\- Je sais… Il ne m'écoute pas…

\- Ragnor aurait…

\- Oui mais il est mort ! Alors c'est à nous de le gérer ! Et il n'y a qu'une seule solution : on va à Edom, on retrouve Alec et on calme l'Enclave !

\- Ils sont au courant ?

\- Bien sûr qu'ils le sont ! Ils nous ont ordonné de ne pas le laisser sortir d'ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre…

\- Et merde…

\- Ouais… Si Asmodée voulait détruire la vie de son fils, il ne pouvait pas si prendre autrement…

\- Est-ce qu'on a un moyen de le tuer ?

\- Robert dit qu'il y en a un, mais il refuse de nous dire lequel ! Il a disparu juste après nous avoir tiré de la maison en flamme…

\- Vous ne lui avez pas dit pour Alec ?

\- On n'a pas eu le temps ! Je te l'ai dit, il s'est envolé après s'être assuré que nous allions tous bien !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

\- Aucune idée… Je ne comprends plus rien à tout ça…

\- Mira pourra peut-être nous éclairer un peu plus…

\- Oui… Peut-être…

 **Infirmerie- Labyrinthe en Spirale**

Assis sur le sable fin, Magnus regardait les vagues s'écraser sur les rochers. Des lèvres douces vinrent alors se poser dans son cou.

\- Tu viens avec moi ou tu restes seul ?

\- Je sais pas, tu veux faire quoi ?

\- Hum, j'ai bien une idée…

Le sorcier se retourna et planta ses yeux mordorés dans ceux d'un bleu océan de son amant.

\- Ah Alec, tu vas finir par devenir pire que moi à force !

\- La faute à qui?

\- Certainement pas la mienne !

Le jeune homme rit. Il lui prit la main et le fit se lever. Magnus fronça les sourcils, quelque chose le dérangeait, son amant n'était pas comme d'habitude.

\- Mon amour ? Il y a un problème ? Lui demanda Alec.

\- Non , tout va bien ! Mentit Magnus.

\- Parfait…

Le néphilim captura ses lèvres et sa langue alla à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Les doutes du sorcier s'envolèrent et il l'attira dans ses bras. Ses mains passèrent sous la chemise blanche du jeune homme. Blanche… Magnus s'écarta brusquement. Depuis quand Alec portait du blanc ? Le chasseur d'ombres prit sa main et le regarda, inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Magnus baissa les yeux sur leurs deux mains entrelacées.

\- Pourquoi je ne sens pas ta main dans la mienne ?

Son amant sourit, laissant apparaître des dents pointues, et ses yeux prirent une couleur verte, fendue comme ceux d'un chat. Le sorcier retira sa main en hurlant….

Magnus se réveilla en sursaut et se passa une main sur son visage en sueur. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Une fois la panique passée, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Alec était perdu à jamais, il ne pourrait pas le sauver, pas cette fois…

\- Il y a un moyen tu sais… Lui fit une voix de femme, dans le coin de la pièce.

\- Etta… Es-tu réelle ou es-tu encore une fois une vision que m'envoie mon cher papa ?

\- Ah toi de voir… Que veux-tu que je sois ?

\- Je voudrais que tu ne sois pas là…

\- Mais si je suis là, c'est que tu m'as laissé entrer tu sais…

La jeune fille s'assit près de lui, et posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Je ne suis pas ton ennemie… Je suis vraiment désolé pour Alec…

\- Y a t-il un moyen de le sauver ? Lui fit Magnus, d'une voix suppliante.

Etta secoua la tête négativement.

\- C'est un mortel Magnus… Aujourd'hui ou demain, ils finissent toujours par mourir… Ne te souviens-tu pas de la douleur que tu as ressentie quand je suis morte dans tes bras ? Mon corps meurtri par les années ? Incapable de me souvenir de toi ? Souhaites-tu vivre la même chose avec Alec ?

\- J'avais trouvé une solution…

\- Je sais… Mais il a fait le choix de renoncer à l'immortalité… Mais sois réaliste, il aurait fini par faire ce choix un jour ou l'autre… Crois-tu qu'il aurait supporté de voir sa famille mourir, les uns après les autres ? Ses parents, sa sœur, son parabataï ?

En disant cela, elle s'était rapprochée dangereusement du sorcier, et leurs lèvres se touchaient presque.

\- Moi je suis là…

Magnus, dont les larmes continuaient de couler, franchit le peu de distances qui le séparait d'elle et l'embrassa. La jeune fille passa ses bras autour de son cou, accentuant un peu plus leur baiser. Le sorcier la fit basculer sous lui. Elle commença à défaire sa chemise et caressa sa peau mate. Magnus quitta ses lèvres pour déposer des baisers dans son cou avant de les faire descendre vers la poitrine de la jeune femme. Elle poussa un gémissement, suivi d'un hurlement de douleur. Le sorcier venait de lui planter un poignard, dont la lame était parsemée de symboles, dans le cœur. Les yeux de la jeune fille se révulsèrent de terreur.

\- Magnus… Murmura-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolé, mais tu n'es qu'une marionnette Etta, ce n'est pas vraiment toi… Je te sauverais, je t'en fais la promesse, je vous sauverais tous…

Il enfonça un peu plus la lame dans son cœur, et elle s'évapora dans une volute de fumée noire…

Des applaudissements se firent alors entendre derrière lui.

\- Félicitations, mon fils ! Tu es plus résistant que je ne le pensais…

Magnus se retourna et lança un regard noir à son père, avant de se lever, le poignard toujours dans sa main.

\- Où as-tu trouvé cette chose ? Demanda Asmodée, en désignant l'arme.

\- Tu ne t'imagines quand même pas que je vais te le dire ?

\- Oh pas besoin, je crois que je sais déjà… Robert Lightwood, hein ? Le père de ton petit protégé… Tu t'es entiché de la famille de néphilim la plus exaspérante que le monde est connu…

\- Qu'as-tu fais à Alec ?

\- Moi, rien ! Répondit le Prince des Enfers. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, je ne suis pas certain que ce Morgenstern en ait fini avec lui !

Magnus pâlit et sentit ses mains trembler. Celle qui tenait le poignard, le lâcha, et il tomba au sol.

\- C'est moi que tu veux… Je te suis…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews :)**_

 _ **Gros bisous**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**M** **anon : Pour l'Enclave, je ne peux rien promettre:D Merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments :D**_

 _ **Phanie Miku : Merci :D**_

 **Edom**

 **PDV Magnus**

L'odeur de soufre me tordait les entrailles et me donnait envie de vomir. En fait, l'étendue de ce paysage désolé, me donnait la nausée. Mon père me regardait, amusé. Ma présence ici le rendait aussi fort, qu'elle me rendait faible.

\- On avait un marché ! Emmène-moi à Alec, si tu veux que je te donne mon immortalité !

\- Patience, mon enfant ! Je tiens toujours mes promesses tu sais, mais laisse-moi profiter un peu plus de ton air dépité !

Il éclata de rire, laissant ressortir ses dents pointues. Il n'avait plus rien de l'ange qu'il avait pu être dans le passé.

\- Je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçu…. Je pensais que la partie serait plus longue, que tu m'étonnerais un peu plus, mais tu es tellement prévisible… Je t'avais pourtant prévenu : « ton amour pour ce néphilim te mènera tout droit en enfer ! ». Et regarde autour de toi ! N'avais-je pas raison ? Tu aurais pu régner ici à mes côtés, si tu avais accepté de me suivre plus tôt ! Tu veux savoir ce qui est ton plus gros problème ? Tu es têtu, tu n'acceptes pas la défaite !

\- Emmène-moi à Alec ! Répéta Magnus.

Asmodée soupira.

\- Il n'y a donc que ça qui t'intéresse ?

\- Oui !

\- Bien, mais je suis navré de te dire ça, mais il faudra que tu attendes un petit peu, il est occupé !

J'avalais difficilement. Occupé ? Ça voulait dire quoi, « occupé ?

\- Je te jure que si…

\- Que quoi ? Tu es ici chez moi, et sache que moi seul décide de ce que je fais de mes prisonniers !

\- Etta a dit que tu avais peur de Jonathan…

Il éclata à nouveau de rire.

\- Peur de Jonathan ? Mon cher fils, j'ai bien peur que l'amour ne t'aveugle ! Suis-moi…

Je le suivis à l'intérieur de ce qu'il appelait « son palais ».

\- Tu sais ce qu'Edom représente ?

\- Alicante… Murmurais-je.

\- Oui… Enfin, ce qui en reste ! Je vais faire pareil avec le monde !

\- C'était aussi le rêve de Jonathan… Faudrait penser à innover de temps en temps !

\- Jonathan n'était qu'un petit garçon traumatisé ! La colère guidait ses actes ! Moi, tu sais très bien que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux… Tu en es la preuve vivante ! Maintenant, regarde…

Il poussa une porte à double battant et je me figeais. Devant mes yeux, la ville de New York, mais pas celle que je connaissais, non… Tout n'était que feu et cendres, les vitres des maisons étaient brisées, les maisons en ruine, du sang coulait le long des ruelles, des centaines de cadavres jonchaient le sol….

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vois ça, n'est-ce pas ? Cette vision a hanté tes rêves depuis des mois !

\- Je croyais que…

\- Que Jonathan était l'auteur de tout ça ? Et bien non… Ton néphilim est perdu, Magnus ! Ici ou là-bas, c'est du pareil au même !

\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser prendre son âme…

\- Elle reposerait à tes côtés…

\- Non !

\- Je croyais que tu voulais passer l'éternité à ses côtés ?

\- Pas comme ça

\- Bien… Dans ce cas, donne-moi ton immortalité et je le libère…

\- Pas avant de l'avoir vu…

Asmodée ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, lorsqu'une porte claqua. Quelques instants plus tard, Magnus se figea. Jonathan se tenait devant lui. Il s'agenouilla devant Asmodée.

\- Maître… C'est fait !

\- Qu'est-ce qui est fait ? Demanda Magnus d'une voix blanche, en apercevant du sang sur la tenue blanche du jeune homme.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard cruel.

\- Tiens, tu es venue y assister ?

\- Assister à qu…

Le sorcier s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Imasu venait d'entrer, soutenant un jeune homme brun, habillé de cuir noir, de la tête aux pieds. Le sang de Magnus ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Alec ! Hurla-t-il, en se précipitant vers lui, mais son père le bloqua, avant de s'approcher de lui, et de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Profite bien du spectacle… On ne me désobéit pas…. Jamais… Jonathan, je t'en prie, vas-y… Amuse-toi…

Le dit Jonathan s'avança vers Alec, qu'Imasu lâcha, avant de s'écarter. Le chasseur d'ombres tenta de rester debout, mais il chancela et tomba à terre. Jonathan s'agenouilla près de lui et lui caressa le visage.

\- Nonnn ! Lâche-le ! S'exclama Magnus.

Jonathan lui lança un regard amusé, et déchira la chemise du néphilim à l'aide d'un poignard, entaillant sa peau au passage. Magnus essaya désespérément de traverser le mur invisible qui le maintenait loin de son ange, ce qui fit rire son père.

\- Arrête-le ! Arrête ça, je t'en supplie ! Je te donne mon immortalité, prends-là, mais arrête ça !

\- Alors que je commence à peine à m'amuser ?! Certainement pas ! N'oublie pas que je me nourris de la peine et de la douleur ! Regarde-toi, tu n'arrives même plus à tenir debout, tu ne produit que de pauvres étincelles de magie…. C'est pitoyable… Je vais le libérer, mais pas avant que tu ne l'aies vu gémir de douleur devant tes yeux… Et ce par ta faute…

Le sorcier tomba à genoux, en larmes. Comme dans sa vision, il entendait les appels à l'aide d'Alec, qui braqua ses yeux sur lui. Il put lire sur ses lèvres : « Aide-moi », avant qu'il ne pousse un hurlement de douleur lorsque Jonathan le pénétra de force. Magnus détourna le regard mais Asmodée lui fit tourner la tête vers son amant .

\- Regarde, ouvre les yeux, ou ce sera plus long !

Il se força alors à ouvrir les yeux, et constata avec horreur qu'Alec avait toujours ses yeux posés sur lui. Ses yeux où brillaient la peur, la douleur, l'incompréhension…

\- Arrête ça, pitié… Arrête… Sanglota Magnus.

\- Me donnes-tu ton immortalité mon fils ?

Le sorcier acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et Asmodée fit signe à Jonathan de cesser ce qu'il était en train de faire. Celui-ci s'écarta alors, laissant un Alec sanglotant et sanguinolent, au sol. Le prince des Enfers leva le mur invisible et Magnus se précipita vers son amant. Il leva la main vers lui mais n'osa pas le toucher. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, il se prit la tête dans les mains, en larmes. Asmodée le releva brutalement.

\- J'ai besoin que tu le dises à haute voix ! Tu connais le rituel mon fils…

\- Tu n'es pas mon père ! Lui cracha Magnus. Tu n'es rien !

\- Si tu veux ! Alors, cette immortalité, ça vient ?

Le sorcier croisa ses mains avec celles de son père, sa vue flouée par les larmes qui ne cessaient de s'écouler. Il tourna la tête vers son amant, qui gémissait, roulé en boule au sol.

\- Je te demande pardon mon amour…

\- Je m'impatiente, Magnus ! S'exclama Asmodée.

\- Promets-moi quelque chose…S'il te plaît…

\- Quoi ?

\- Efface-lui ses souvenirs… De tout ça, de moi… De tout…

\- Je te le promets ! Ton chasseur d'ombres ne représentera plus rien à mes yeux, une fois que j'aurais obtenu ce que je veux ! Mais fais vite, avant que je ne change d'avis…

\- Moi, Magnus Bane, fils d'Asmodée, Prince des Enfers, Seigneur d'Edom, j'accepte de donner mon immor…

\- Magnus, nonnn ! Cria une voix, que le sorcier connaissait bien.

Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, Asmodée hurla de douleur et lâcha les mains de son fils. Deux bras entourèrent ce dernier, et le tirèrent à l'écart. Il entendit des voix indistinctes et des silhouettes s'avançaient vers son père. Magnus entendit Imasu crier quelque chose et les bras qui l'entouraient, et dans lesquels, étrangement, il se sentait bien, resserrèrent leur étreinte.

\- Il faut partir, viens !

\- Alec… Murmura soudain Magnus, en voulant se précipiter sur le néphilim, qui gisait toujours au sol.

\- Oui, je suis là, viens…

\- Lâche-moi ! Aleccc ! Appela-t-il.

La prise se desserra brièvement pour pouvoir prendre son visage en coupe.

\- Magnus, regarde-moi ! Magnus !

Le sorcier leva les yeux et rencontra, ceux d'un bleu perçant, qui étaient posées sur lui. Il les connaissait ces yeux, c'étaient les mêmes que…

\- Fais le sortir de ta tête ! Tu es plus fort que lui, mon amour, fais le sortir ! Peu importe ce que tu vois en ce moment, c'est faux !

\- Laisse-moi aller le retrouver, il a besoin de moi !

\- Oui, oui j'ai besoin de toi ! Alors fais-le sortir !

\- Lâche-moi ! Hurla Magnus en le repoussant, mais étant beaucoup trop faible, Alec n'eut aucun mal à l'enserrer à nouveau dans ses bras.

Catarina s'avança alors vers lui en courant.

\- Emmène-le loin de lui ! Sors le d'ici !

\- J'essaye, mais…

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel, et colla une gifle monumentale à Magnus. Celui-ci cligna des yeux, choqué.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Demanda Alec à Catarina.

\- Aux grands maux, les grands moyens !

\- Catarina… Fit Magnus en se passant une main sur sa joue rouge.

\- Oui… Magnus, Alec va bien…

\- Non, il…

Il tourna la tête vers là où, quelques secondes plus tôt, son amant était couché, et ne rencontra que du vide.

\- Alec ! Où…

\- Ici… Près de toi, comme je l'ai toujours été… Lui fit le jeune homme.

\- Alec… Murmura le sorcier en réalisant enfin à qui appartenaient les bras qui l'entouraient.

\- Oui… Viens, il faut sortir d'ici !

Le chasseur d'ombres le força à avancer et le fit sortir de la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Ils empruntèrent un dédale de couloirs, mais Magnus finit par s'arrêter et s'écroula le long d'un mur. Inquiet, Alec s'agenouilla près de lui et posa une main sur sa joue.

\- T'es brûlant… Il faut te sortir d'ici !

\- Je te demande pardon…

\- Pardon pour quoi ?

\- Il a effacé tes souvenirs… Il a tenu sa promesse…

\- Magnus, tu délires complètement ! Écoute, on va faire un truc ! Je te sors d'ici et on discute après, ok ?

\- Non… Je reste ici… Toi va-t'en… Il est trop tard pour moi…

\- Mais oui, c'est ça ! Allez, lève-toi !

\- Je suis désolé… Sanglota Magnus. Je n'ai jamais su te protéger de lui...

Alec le serra dans ses bras.

\- Mon amour, je vais bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait voir, mais ce n'était pas réel. Regarde-moi ! Ce qu'il t'a fait voir était faux ! J'ai passé des jours enfermés dans une cellule avec… avec un type !

Il avait failli dire « avec ton père », mais il était persuadé que le moment était très mal choisi pour lui annoncer une nouvelle pareille.

\- Personne ne m'a fait quoi que ce soit ! Regarde, je n'ai même pas une égratignure ! Asmodée joue avec nos esprits, c'est sa spécialité et tu le sais ! Tu le connais mieux que moi, Magnus ! Je t'en prie… J'ai besoin que tu te calmes, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici avant d'y être bloqué à tout jamais !

Le sorcier secoua négativement la tête. Poussant un soupir, Alec le força à se lever, le portant à moitié, et recommença à avancer. Un toussotement le fit s'arrêter.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'impression de m'avoir oublié ?

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Bien sûr vous aurez compris que dans le prochain il y aura les explications sur ce qui s'est passé du côté des autres.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Manon : Tu sais bien qu'entre Magnus et l'Enclave c'est l'amour fou :D**

 **Flash Back**

Alors que la nuit venait de tomber sur New York, Catarina, une longue cape noire sur les épaules, le capuchon relevait sur sa tête, frappa à la porte de l'Institut, priant pour que Jace est bien reçu son message de feu, et que ce soit lui qui ouvre. Dans le cas contraire, elle aurait de très gros ennui…. Elle souffla donc de soulagement, lorsqu'une silhouette aux cheveux blonds apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il lui désigna d'un geste la chapelle. Elle le suivit et découvrit Isabelle, Simon et Clary à l'intérieur. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls : Raphaël, Maïa et Lily, les accompagnaient. La sorcière retira son capuchon, révélant sa peau bleue.

\- Heureusement que j'avais dit qu'il fallait rester ! Fit-elle à Jace.

\- Magnus est insupportable, mais si sa vie est en danger, il est hors de question que je reste les bras croisés ! Intervint Raphaël.

\- De toute façon, je n'ai ni le temps, ni la patience de vous faire changer d'avis ! Après tout, si vous voulez mourir, c'est votre choix !

\- Comment fait-on pour pénétrer à Edom ? Demanda Isabelle.

\- Il existe un passage chez les fées… Mais c'est un chemin difficile et dangereux… Nous serons tous confronté à notre pire souvenir… A l'allée et au retour… Si retour il y a… Répondit Catarina. Mais on doit faire vite ! Plus le temps passe, plus les risques de les retrouver morts tous les deux, se multiplient !

\- Il reste encore un problème : on n'a toujours aucun moyen de tuer Asmodée ! Leur fit remarquer Clary.

\- Et bien, en fait, si… Fit une voix derrière eux.

Robert, portant la traditionnelle tenue de combat des chasseurs d'ombres, s'avança vers eux. Ses traits tirés et ses cernes sous les yeux, lui faisaient paraître dix ans de plus.

\- Papa ! S'exclama Isabelle.

Elle amorça un geste vers lui, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il la regarda tristement.

\- Isabelle… Jace… Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez mieux tous les deux…

\- Ce n'était rien… Tu es arrivé à temps… Lui fit Jace.

\- Tu l'aurais su si tu étais resté, au lieu de nous abandonner encore une fois ! S'exclama Isabelle, avec colère.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas rester…

Il y eut un moment de silence, que Catarina rompit.

\- Vous disiez dans votre message que vous aviez un moyen de tuer Asmodée…

\- Oui… Azazel…

\- Qui est Azazel ? Le coupa Simon.

\- Tu sais bien, on avait déjà fait appel à lui pour tuer Jonathan, mais il ne pouvait rien pour nous… Lui répondit Clary. C'est un lieutenant de l'Enfer, c'est lui qui fabrique les armes démoniaques…

\- Oui… C'est un ancien ange, tout comme Asmodée… Ils furent tous deux bannis du Paradis, et chutèrent en même temps que Lucifer, pour l'avoir soutenu dans sa rébellion. Azazel a appris aux Hommes à fabriquer des armes… C'est à lui qu'on doit toutes les armes de guerre que l'on trouve aujourd'hui… Il a aussi, avant sa chute, fabriqué beaucoup d'armes pour le Paradis… Lorsque Dieu commença à s'inquiéter de l'attitude de Lucifer, il lui demanda une arme capable de tuer un archange… Une arme capable de tuer Lucifer… Azazel a réussi à en créer une, suffisamment puissante, mais il a trahi Dieu et s'est rangé du côté de son frère…., poursuivit Robert.

\- Quel rapport avec Asmodée ?

\- Et bien Asmodée est un ange, et si l'arme qu'a fabriquée Azazel peut tuer un archange, elle peut tuer un simple ange…

\- Mais Asmodée n'est pas un simple ange ! Lui dit Catarina. Lucifer en a fait un Prince de L'Enfer, et sa puissance n'a jamais cessé de s'accroître au fil des siècles !

\- Oui, mais il est un ange, bien avant d'être un démon! De ce fait, toutes les armes démoniaques que nous utilisons pour les tuer, seront inefficaces sur lui ! Les pouvoirs démoniaques que possède Asmodée le rendent certes plus fort, mais ils ne le protègent en aucun cas d'une arme créée pour tuer un archange, et Azazel possède toujours cette arme…

\- Lucifer ne lui a pas faites détruire ? Demanda Raphaël.

\- Non, il espérait sans servir un jour sur Saint Michel, pour le punir de lui avoir tourné le dos, et de lui avoir pris ses ailes…Azazel n'avait, malheureusement pour eux, et heureusement pour nous, pas eu le temps de la lui donner avant le combat final…

\- Donc, si on fait un résumé de tout ça, Azazel possède une arme capable de tuer Asmodée ? Mais comment on met la main dessus ? S'interrogea Jace.

\- Je l'ai déjà…

Robert sortit alors une longue épée, à la lame étincelante, brillant d'une lueur bleutée. Des symboles énochiens étaient gravés sur le manche et sur la lame. Les jeunes gens poussèrent une exclamation de surprise.

\- Où l'avait vous trouvez ? Lui demanda Catarina

\- J'ai passé un marché avec Azazel… Il se trouve que celui-ci aimerait gouverner Edom à la place d'Asmodée…

\- Quel genre de pacte avait vous passez avec ce démon ? S'inquiéta la sorcière.

\- Ça, vous n'avez pas à le savoir !

\- Jusqu'à que ça nous retombe dessus, comme pour Jonathan, hein ? S'énerva Isabelle.

Robert blêmit.

\- Je voulais juste vous protéger….

\- Dis ça à Alec ! Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il se soit senti « protégé » !

\- Izzy, calme-toi ! Fit Jace, en attrapant le bras de sa sœur, qui s'était avancé vers son père, ses yeux étincelants de colère.

\- Je ferais tout pour rattraper mes erreurs…

\- Le mieux aurait été que tu n'en commettes pas… Cracha Isabelle, au visage de son père.

Robert baissa les yeux, et évitant le regard de sa fille, il continua ses explications sur son plan.

\- J'ai déjà fourni à Magnus le même genre d'arme, mais ces poignards n'agiront que sur les « revenants » … Mais cela devrait suffire jusqu'à que l'on arrive.

\- Je suppose que la lame de cette épée doit se loger dans le cœur d'Asmodée ? Demanda Jace.

\- Oui, mais un coup portait ailleurs l'affaiblira et lui provoquera une telle douleur, qu'on n'aura aucune difficulté à lui apporter le coup fatal…

\- A force, on va finir par faire une collection d'épée ! Leur fit remarquer Simon, s'attirant des regards exaspérés.

\- C'est quoi la suite du plan ? S'impatienta Lily.

\- On pénètre chez les fées, on tue toutes celles qui se mettent sur notre passage, on trouve le passage pour Edom, on trouve Alec et Magnus, et on met fin au règne d'Asmodée ! Répondit Robert.

\- Ça me va ! Fit Maïa, en mettant la main sur le manche de l'épée. Qui me suit ? Leur demanda-t-elle avec un sourire, connaissant parfaitement la réponse à sa question.

Jace et Isabelle posèrent à leur tour leur main sur celle de la jeune fille, et les autres suivirent un par un…

 **Edom- Cellule**

\- Jeune homme, j'ai l'impression que ton plan n'est pas prês d'aboutir…

Alec se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, se retenant bien de préciser que son plan n'était tout compte fait, pas si parfait que ça. Il espérait que Simon arrive à tenir sa langue suffisamment longtemps…. Et qu'il se grouillerait, par la même occasion…. Il savait que ses amis ne le laisseraient pas ici et viendraient le sauver, et même si cela les mettait en danger, Magnus en première ligne, il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il était la diversion parfaite. Asmodée penserait avoir gagné… Alec avait suffisamment vu Magnus jouer la comédie auprès de représentant de l'Enclave, pour savoir qu'il était parfaitement capable de faire semblant devant les autres. Leurs amis ne devaient se douter de rien, s'ils voulaient qu' Asmodée pense que leur lien était brisé. Point négatif du plan ? Le père de Magnus était aussi très doué en matière de manipulation d'esprit. De plus, il avait fait quelque chose qui avait dû mettre Magnus fou de rage… Alec n'était pas censé enlever son anneau, il devait continuer à le porter sur lui, mais le néphilim avait jugé plus sûr de l'enlever, mettant de ce fait sa vie deux fois plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était déjà : Alec coincé à Edom sans son anneau, son amant n'aurait plus aucune connexion avec lui. A partir de là, Asmodée pourrait lui montrer de fausses visions et Magnus risquerait alors de ne pas tenir sa promesse d'être prudent. Puis il y avait un autre problème, Alec avait juré de retrouver les âmes d'Etta, d'Imasu et des autres, histoire de les sauver, mais enfermer dans une cellule, cela lui serait difficile. La seule qu'il avait trouvée, n'était pas vraiment celle qu'il pensait sauver en arrivant ici.

\- Asmodée finira bien par venir me voir à un moment ou à un autre…

\- Mon fils va venir te sauver…

\- Oui, probablement… Par contre, je pense qu'il m'en veut beaucoup, beaucoup…. J'espère juste qu'il ne s'est pas mis de mauvaises idées en tête…

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Disons que j'ai fait quelque chose qui n'était pas vraiment prévu… Et je dois avouer que j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction… J'ai peur qu'il fasse quelque chose de…

Alec poussa un cri de douleur et tomba à genoux. Inquiet, le vieil homme se traîna vers lui, aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je ne sais pas… C'est passé… Mais… la douleur n'était pas physique, c'était comme si… comme si… mon cœur se brisait… Au sens figuré du terme, je précise…

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Honnêtement ? Moi non plus… J'espère juste que tout ça vient d'Asmodée et pas…. Et pas de Magnus…

\- Magnus ? Demanda le vieil homme.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai… J'ai tendance à oublier qu'il n'est pas né avec ce nom là…

\- Mon… Mon fils ?

\- Oui… Il a changé de nom et a pris celui que les Frères Silencieux lui ont donné… Depuis, il se fait appeler par ce nom là… Je suis désolé…

\- Oh, il ne faut pas… Ce n'est pas de votre faute, puis je le comprends, je n'aurais pas non plus voulu porter le nom, que des parents qui m'ont tourné le dos et ont essayé de me tuer, m'ont donné…

\- Hum…

Alec passa sa main sur son cœur. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait…

 **Fin Flash Back - Présent**

\- Vous n'avez pas l'impression de m'avoir oublié ?

Alec sursauta et il sentit Magnus s'agripper à lui. L'homme face à eux lui sourit, une larme coulant de ses yeux, avant de s'écrouler. Le néphilim s'agenouilla précipitamment près de lui, et lui releva la tête, alors qu'un filet de sang noir s'écoulait de sa bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Murmura Alec.

\- Asmodée se meurt… Son royaume s'écroule et… moi aussi…

\- Non, non restez avec moi, je vais vous sortir de là !

Il entendit Magnus gémir et il tourna la tête vers lui, inquiet : il ne pourrait pas s'occuper des deux en même temps. Cependant, le sorcier semblait mieux se porter : il avait retrouvé des couleurs, et ses yeux étincelaient à nouveau, bien qu'il était encore faible et se maintenait au mur pour ne pas s'effondrer.

\- Alec, éloigne-toi de lui !

L'homme leva une main brûlée vers lui :

\- Anak saya... (Mon fils)

\- Jangan bicara padaku! ( Ne m'adresse pas la parole!) Dan Anda darinya! ( Et éloigne toi de lui).

\- Magnus, arrête, il ne me veut aucun mal...

Le sorcier tourna son regard vers lui, surpris.

\- Tu comprends l'Indonésien toi, maintenant?

\- J'ai bien été obligé d'apprendre les bases!

Le père adoptif de Magnus eut un second hoquet, et du sang se déversa une nouvelle fois.

\- Magnus, s'il te plaît, je sais que... je sais que ce que je te demande va te paraître incompréhensible mais... Sauve-le... S'il te plaît!

\- Alec! S'exclama Magnus, choqué. Je retrouve à peine ma magie et tu veux que je risque à nouveau ma vie pour celle d'un homme qui souhaite ma mort?!

\- Aku menyesal... ( Je regrette...) Aku ingin melindungi Anda ... ( Je voulais juste te protéger).

\- Diam! ( La ferme! ), s'exclama Magnus avec colère, alors que ses yeux se transformaient progressivement en ceux d'un chat.

Son père le remarqua, et de nouvelles larmes glissèrent sur ses joues.

\- Anda memiliki mata yang sama seperti dia... Namun aku tahu kau tidak menyukainya ... Aku bangga padamu, Hamengku... ( Tu as les mêmes yeux que lui, pourtant je sais que tu n'es pas comme lui... Je suis fier de toi, Hamengku.)

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Hurla le sorcier, en abandonnant inconsciemment sa langue maternelle. Tu penses que des excuses dites sur ton lit de mort vont me faire te pardonner?! Jamais! Je vais te laisser crever là, seul comme un chien! Tu n'es pas mon père, tu n'es rien!

Alec se leva, et poussa son amant contre un mur, avant de lui mettre un couteau énochien sous la gorge.

\- Sors de sa tête!

\- Tu as vite retourné ta veste Alec! J'aurais dû te laisser mourir ici!

Le néphilim appuya un peu plus la lame sur la gorge de son amant, et celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur déchirant, mais le jeune homme ne scilla pas.

\- Sors de sa tête, je ne le répéterais pas une deuxième fois!

Magnus lui lança un regard noir.

\- Vous me le paierez, tous! Toi, mon fils, tous! Je reviendrais!

Le sorcier s'écroula alors dans les bras de son amant.

\- Mon amour… Ouvre les yeux, allez je t'en prie... Murmura Alec.

Catarina arriva, suivie de Jace, d'Isabelle, et des autres.

\- Occupe-toi de lui! Ordonna Alec à la sorcière, en désignant le vieil homme agonisant au sol.

\- Il faut le sortir d'ici! Lui dit-elle. On a déjà fait sortir les autres, ton père est resté avec eux! Il ne manque plus que nous!

\- Ok! Allez-vous-en, j'arrive!

\- Non, tu viens avec nous, maintenant! Lui fit Izzy en s'agenouillant près de Magnus. Je ne vous laisse pas!

\- Moi non plus! Renchérit Jace.

Le sorcier commença alors à bouger dans les bras d'Alec. Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers lui, et constata avec bonheur que les siens étaient ouverts.

\- Mon amour...

\- Tu sais que tu ne me l'as jamais autant dit que depuis que je suis à l'agonie?

\- Comme quoi, ça a parfois du bon! Lui rétorqua Alec en riant.

\- Tu peux te lever? Demanda Jace au sorcier.

Celui-ci acquièça, et maintenu par Alec, il suivit le groupe jusqu'à la sortie. Après avoir traversé des souterrains, il respira enfin l'air de New York... Etta, Imasu et les autres, complètement perdus, ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils faisaient là, ni à quelle époque ils se trouvaient, furent emmenés au Labyrinthe en Spirale. Seul son père adoptif semblait savoir où il se trouvait. Magnus fût emmené à l'infirmerie de l'Institut, refusant de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui. De ce qu'Alec avait pu en tirer, Magnus ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amant s'était autant obstiné à sauver le vieil homme. Le sorcier se remettait doucement, mais s'il avait, lorsqu'ils étaient revenu à la surface, serrer Alec dans ses bras pendant des heures, il avait ensuite instauré une distance entre eux. Catarina avait alors annoncé au néphilim, qu'en enlevant son anneau, il avait brisé le lien qui le liait à Magnus, et pouvait donc de ce fait, tirer un trait sur son immortalité. Alec, refusant d'y croire, avait demandé à ce qu'on lui rende son anneau, mais celui-ci était parti en fumer lors de l'incendie de la maison de Mira. Depuis, l'Enclave avait décidé de juger son amant pour "utilisation excessive de magie", suite à sa nouvelle perte de contrôle de celui-ci, qui avait bien failli brûler la totalité de la villa de Mira. Lorsque Alec voulut en parler avec lui, son amant lui avait répondu assez agressivement: " Il fallait y penser avant! N'oublie pas que chaque acte à ses conséquences! Maintenant, il faut les assumer". Le retour à l'appartement n'avait donc pas été aussi joyeux que prévu. Non seulement Magnus lui faisait clairement la geule, mais il refusait de le toucher. Pire, il détournait le regard lorsque celui-ci se déshabillait devant lui. Alec n'était pas idiot, il savait très bien que tout cela avait quelque chose à voir avec les visions qu'Asmodée lui avait faite voir. Catarina semblait en savoir un peu plus que lui, mais elle refusait de lui en parler, l'ayant visiblement promis à Magnus. Mais ce dernier n'était pas le seul à lui en vouloir: Isabelle refusait également de lui adresser la parole. En cause? Le plan qu'il avait monté avec Simon, et ses conséquences sur la relation entre sa sœur et le vampire. Enfin, il venait de se faire passer un savon par Jia, qui était furieuse qu'il ait quitté l'Institut de New York, sans en référer auparavant à l'Enclave. C'est donc d'humeur morose, que le jeune homme pénétra dans l'appartement de Brooklyn.

Son amant, assis à son bureau, retraçait sur un papier des symboles tirés du livre ouvert devant lui. Alec jeta sa veste dans le canapé, avant de s'y allonger en soupirant. Magnus leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Mauvaise journée?

\- Hum… Tu peux rajouter Jia Penhallow à la liste des gens qui me font la gueule!

\- Que t'a-t-elle dit?

\- Ben en gros, maintenant que je suis le directeur de l'Institut, chaque fois que je quitte la ville, je dois avoir leur accord…

\- Ça ne change pas beaucoup d'avant ça, si?

\- Non… Mais ils sont plus à cheval dessus maintenant…

Le néphilim se redressa, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu sais, je pensais à un truc… J'aimerais avoir ton avis…

\- Vraiment? Parce qu'il compte maintenant? Parce que bon, d'habitude tu as plutôt tendance à décider seul… Lui répondit Magnus, froidement.

Alec secoua tristement la tête.

\- Ok… Juste pour savoir, tu vas m'en vouloir encore combien de temps? On pourrait en parler, non? Ce serait plus intelligent!

\- Il n'y a rien à dire…

\- Je suis pas d'accord! Je suis désolé… je ne pensais pas que…

\- C'est bien ça le problème Alexander! Tu n'as pas réfléchi!

\- Excuse moi si ta sécurité comptait plus que le reste!

\- Ma sécurité… Explique-moi ce que tu n'as pas compris dans " je ne peux pas vivre sans toi"! Je ne peux pas, je… Je vais devoir me préparer à ta mort, alors que… que pendant quelques semaines j'ai eu l'espoir que tout était derrière nous…

\- Magnus… Je te jure que je ne voulais pas ça… Lui fit Alec, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Je te demande pardon…

Bien que furieux contre le jeune homme, le sorcier ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir pleurer, surtout après la vision qu'Asmodée avait implantée dans sa tête, et qu'il avait crue si réelle. Il s'avança donc vers son amant, et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît…

\- Magnus, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, je voulais juste te protéger, je…

\- Ouais, ben c'est fait maintenant… Arrête juste de pleurer… Cela me fait trop de mal de te voir comme ça…

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'écarter de lui. Alec lui attrapa la main.

\- Et l'autre problème, c'est quoi?

\- Quel autre problème?

\- Oh je t'en prie… Qu'est-ce qu'Asmodée t'a fait voir?

\- Rien…

\- Rien? Alors pourquoi fais-tu des cauchemars? Tu ne crois quand même pas que je n'ai pas remarqué ton changement d'attitude enversmoi? Et je sais très bien que ce n'est pas juste cette histoire d'anneau qui…

\- Cette histoire d'anneau? Tant mieux si c'est juste une "histoire", pour toi Alec… Le coupa Magnus avant de retirer sa main de la sienne.

Il prit sa veste et ouvrit la porte de l'entrée.

\- On l'avait décidé ensemble…Lui dit Alec, en le regardant tristement.

\- On n'avait pas parlé de rompre notre lien, non… Je vais au Pandémonium… Ne m'attend pas…

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de quitter cet appartement, l'Enclave te l'a interdit, tu le sais bien...

\- Je me fiche des interdictions de l'Enclave… Comme tu te fiches des miennes…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **La suite de ce qui s'est passé à Edom dans le prochain, ainsi que du plan de base de Simon, Alec et Magnus.**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews :D**_

 _ **Bisous :D**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Nina048 : Merci beaucoup :) Oui ils vont bientôt arrêter :D**_

 _ **Manon : Magnus a beaucoup de chose à lui pardonner. Et pour parler à son « père », disons qu'il n'est pas trop chaud là mdr**_

 _ **phanie miki : Oui toujours :) et oui il y en aura une partie sur bébé max:)**_

 **Présent – Brooklyn**

Assis sur les marches devant l'immeuble de l'appartement de Brooklyn, Alec réfléchissait. Magnus était, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, persuadé que leur lien était brisé. Pourtant, le néphilim n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qu'il avait ressenti à Edom, ni ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. C'était certes infime, mais il lui semblait ressentir autre chose que sa propre tristesse. L'arrivée de son parabataï, le tira de ses pensées. Son ami s'assit à côté de lui et lui tendit une bouteille d'alcool elfique.

\- Tu sais que c'est illégal ? Lui dit Alec avec un sourire.

\- Ça ne fera qu'un truc de plus à rajouter à la liste des choses illégales qu'on a faite ces derniers temps !

\- Ouais…

Alec en but une gorgée, avant de passer la bouteille à Jace.

\- Magnus m'en veut à mort…

\- Je sais… En vrai, je pensais que c'est à moi qu'il s'en prendrait…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ben tu sais… Par rapport à ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de cette histoire d'anneaux…

\- Ah… ça…

\- Oui… Je me rends bien compte aujourd'hui que j'ai étais idiot, j'ai réagi comme un abruti… Mais j'ai eu peur pour toi… Et peut-être un peu jaloux que tu me tiennes à l'écart…

\- Je te jure que ce n'était pas l'intention de base… J'ai l'impression de dire ça tout le temps en ce moment… Mais personne ne me croit…

\- Faut dire que sur ce coup-là mon frère, tu as vraiment merdé !

\- Je sais… Mais je n'arrive pas à regretter ce que j'ai fait…

\- Ne dis pas ça à Izzy…

\- Je ne suis pas fou ! Comment va Simon ?

Jace haussa les épaules.

\- Lui ça va… Enfin je suppose…

\- Hum… C'était son choix, son idée… J'espère qu'Izzy finira par le comprendre… Fit Alec, tristement.

\- Bah, t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Tu sais bien qu'elle ne t'en veut jamais bien longtemps ! Pareil pour Magnus !

\- Lui, c'est plus compliqué… Il ne va pas bien, et comme à son habitude, il refuse de dire ce qu'il y a … Puis il y a cette histoire de lien… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est brisé… J'ai l'impression de le sentir encore ! Faible, mais… mais là…

\- Tu lui en as parlé ?

\- Non… J'ai peur qu'il réagisse encore plus mal… Puis je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoir une nouvelle fois… Tu comprends, j'en ai parlé à Catarina, et elle me dit que c'est impossible, que j'ai rompu notre lien à tout jamais…

\- Tu sais que cette histoire ne m'a jamais enchanté, mais… mais, à présent, quand je vois la tristesse de Magnus et la tienne, je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ce choix… Et puis ton sacrifice m'a montré que tu étais encore capable de penser par toi-même, que tu n'étais pas soumis à lui…

\- Parce que tu pensais que c'était le cas ?

\- Ben j'avoue avoir eu des doutes, oui… Mais Clary avait peut-être raison, j'avais peut-être juste peur de perdre mon frère…

\- C'est stupide ! Tu resteras toujours mon parabataï ! Personne ne remplacera ça !

\- Je sais, mais personne ne remplacera non plus ce lien que tu as avec Magnus, alors va lui parler !

\- J'ai essayé mais… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il perde à nouveau le contrôle, Jace ? Cat' ne veut rien me dire et je sais que c'est lui qui le lui a fait promettre ! Mais toi tu étais là aussi, alors s'il te plaît, dis-moi !

\- Je sais pas trop, tout est allé très vite. On cherchait un moyen de venir te chercher à Edom… Magnus n'allait pas bien depuis qu'il savait que tu avais enlevé ton anneau… Il te pensait déjà mort… Puis Etta est arrivée en disant que Jonathan s'en était pris à toi et qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Après, Magnus est entré dans sa tête et là… Boum !

Alec sentit la colère montée. Il n'était pas très difficile de deviner ce que Magnus avait vu…

\- Asmodée m'a gardé enfermé dans cette cellule, il ne m'est rien arrivé ! Je n'ai pas cessé de le répéter à Magnus…

\- Alec… Tu as conscience que tu es toute sa vie ? Quand Jonathan…

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça ! Le coupa Alec. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui ! C'est du passé…

Jace soupira.

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce qui s'était passé ce soir là mais…

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Jace !

\- Ok, mais je pense que tu devrais en parler avec Magnus ! Ça l'a beaucoup plus touché qu'il ne l'a montré…

\- Je sais tout ça !

\- Alec, tu veux qu'il se confie à toi mais si tu réagis comme ça à chaque fois qu'on aborde le sujet, ne t'étonne pas qu'il ne le fasse pas !

Alec leva les yeux vers son ami. Il n'avait pas tort… Mais repenser à tout ça était douloureux…

\- Je verrais…

\- Tu lui as parlé de son père ?

\- Non… Encore un sujet qu'il évite…

\- Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps… A la pleine lune, le sortilège pourra être accompli et on pourra enfin libérer leurs âmes…

\- Je sais mais…Magnus refuse d'aborder le sujet !

\- Je peux comprendre…

\- Moi aussi…Mais tant qu'il….

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Alec regarda l'identité de l'appelant.

\- Excuse moi, c'est Raphaël… Fit-il à Jace, avant de décrocher. Allô ?

\- Faut que tu viennes au Pandémonium… Tout de suite !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Magnus a comme qui dirait un peu trop abusé de ses cocktails ! Il te réclame…

\- J'arrive !

Le néphilim raccrocha et se tourna vers son ami.

\- Faut que j'y aille…

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Non, mais par contre, est-ce que tu pourrais rester ici et me prévenir si jamais un membre de l'Enclave débarque ? Magnus n'était pas censé quitter l'appartement…

\- Pas de problème…

 **Plus tard- Pandémonium**

Alec pénétra à l'intérieur de la boîte, cherchant son amant du regard. Raphaël le rejoignit et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il l'emmena à l'écart de la foule.

\- Magnus est sur le toit…

\- Je m'en occupe… Répondit le néphilim en montant les marches menant au toit du Pandémonium.

Le sorcier était assis au bord, les jambes dans le vide. Alec s'approcha et lui tendit la main.

\- Tu veux bien t'éloigner du bord, s'il te plaît ?

\- Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

\- Parce que tu as bu et que ça me rassurerait que tu ne sois pas aussi près du vide, et que si tu ne le fais pas, je demande à Raphaël de te faire lever tes fesses de force !

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel et se leva en titubant. Alec le tira en arrière en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Tu sais qu'il faudrait un peu plus qu'un saut de huit mètres pour me tuer ?

\- Magnus… Soupira le néphilim.

\- Quoi ? Tu m'as déjà tué de toute façon…

\- Si tu continues comme ça, ouais, ça va pas tarder !

\- Si ça te fait plaisir…

\- C'est pour me dire ça que tu m'as fait venir ?

\- Je t'ai pas appelé !

\- Raphaël…

\- Raphaël devrait se mêler de ce qui le regarde !

\- Ok, alors je fais quoi ? Je reste ou je rentre ?

Le sorcier leva vers lui ses yeux de chat et lui fit un sourire en coin, dénué de joie.

\- Ça dépend… Tu devrais peut-être aller vérifier si mon père va bien…

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça maintenant ? Ici ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Magnus, on devrait rentrer ! Si l'Enclave…

\- L'Enclave, l'Enclave… Tu n'as que ce mot là à la bouche depuis des jours !

\- Putain mais as-tu une idée de ce que tu risques si…

\- Si quoi ? J'ai toujours fait ce que je voulais et ce n'est pas une bande de demi-anges arrogants qui va changer quelque chose !

\- Ouais ben rends moi service, ne leur dit surtout pas ça !

\- Et pourquoi ? Ils n'attendaient que ça de toute façon ! Ils nous ont laissé nous marier pour que mon monde signe vos Accords, pour que vous puissiez faire de nous vos chiens obéissants !

\- Vous ? Tu m'inclus dedans maintenant ? Alors quoi, dans deux minutes tu vas me dire que je t'ai épousé pour aider l'Enclave à obtenir ce qu'elle veut ?!

\- Peut-être…Tu m'as trahi Alec… Deux fois…

\- Je suppose que la deuxième concerne ton père ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon père !

\- Arrête un peu ! Tu es le premier à l'appeler comme ça !

\- Et alors ? Sans t'en donne le droit aussi ?! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle encore avec toi, après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux, tu te fiches de ce que je te dis, de ce que je ressens !

\- Arrête , tu sais que c'est faux, je…

\- Tu me l'avais promis, Alec ! Tu m'avais promis que personne ne serait au courant pour lui, et tout le monde l'est !

\- Bien sûr que non, ils savent juste que…

\- Je me fiche de ce qu'ils savent ! Tu lui as sauvé la vie, alors que… alors qu'il, il…

\- Magnus…

Le chasseur d'ombres prit son visage entre ses mains et le força à le regarder.

\- Calme-toi ! Je sais que tu es furieux contre moi et tu as toutes les raisons de l'être, mais il faut qu'on parle, et je ne vais le faire ni ici, ni avec toi dans cet état ! Alors on va rentrer, tu vas aller te coucher, et demain matin, on parlera de tout ça calmement ! Ok ?

\- Non...

\- Je vais faire comme si tu avais dit oui ! Après tout, j'en fais qu'à ma tête !

Alec lui arracha son verre des mains et le vida sur le sol.

\- Je peux le remplir en un claquement de doigt, tu le sais ça ?

\- Fais ça et je te jette vraiment par-dessus le parapet ! Maintenant, viens là…

Le jeune homme l'attira contre lui et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Posant une main sur la joue de son amant, alors que celui-ci lui rendait son baiser, il sentit une larme rouler sous ses doigts.

\- Hey, pas de larmes ! Arrête de te mettre de mauvais idées en tête ! Mon amour…

Alec prit la main du sorcier et la posa sur son cœur.

\- Tu le sens ? Depuis que j'ai retrouvé, il a repris le même rythme qu'avant que j'enlève cet anneau ! Je sais que tu es persuadé que notre lien est brisé, mais je refuse de croire que la force de notre amour et de ce lien qui nous unit, se résume à une bague en adamas ! Ma vie est toujours liée à la tienne, j'en suis persuadé, et tu le serais aussi si tu oubliais un instant tout ce que tu t'es mis en tête et que tu prêtais un peu plus attention à ce que tu ressens !

\- Alec, c'est impossible…

\- Alors comment expliques-tu que mon cœur batte au même rythme que le tien ? Comment expliques-tu que je ressente tes peurs, ta peine et ta colère, comme si c'étaient les miennes ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas…Non, c'est impossible, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire espérer, de me donner de l'espoir !

Le sorcier se dégagea violemment des bras de son amant et descendit les escaliers en courant, avant de traverser la grande salle du Pandémonium, à l'intérieur de laquelle la soirée battait son plein. Il sortit ensuite de la boîte de nuit. A l'extérieur, la pluie s'était mise à tomber et le vent qui s'était levé, lui fouettait le visage. Il respira un grand coup. Il ne savait pas où aller : il n'avait pas envie de retourner chez lui, ni d'aller chez Catarina. Bien sûr, il avait des tas de maisons un peu partout dans le monde et il lui suffisait d'ouvrir un portail pour s'y rendre, mais l'idée de trouver une maison vide et froide l'angoissait… Une maison sans Alec… Les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux avant de s'écouler sur ses joues. Voilà à quoi se résumerait bientôt sa vie lorsque Alec mourrait… Ce cauchemar l'avait hanté pendant des mois à l'époque, et voilà que maintenant, cette peur revenait… Il ne pourrait pas le supporter, il le savait… Alec était sa vie, son souffle, il avait besoin de lui… Il se laissa tomber au sol et laissa ses sanglots s'écoulaient librement. Son amant vint alors s'agenouiller devant lui et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Il y a un endroit où j'aimerais qu'on aille… Peut-être que là-bas tu ouvriras les yeux… Lui murmura Alec. Mais d'abord on rentre…

 **Flash Back – Edom**

Jace aida Clary à se remettre sur ses pieds, alors que les autres se relevaient, péniblement, eux aussi.

\- Plus jamais ça… Murmura la jeune fille.

Elle venait de vivre une de ses pires peurs… Cela lui avait semblé si réel…. Tous ces gens qu'elle aimait : sa mère, Luke, Jace, Simon… Tous morts, par sa faute… Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes et Jace l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Ce n'était pas réel…

\- Je sais… Allons retrouver Alec et Magnus…

 **Edom – Cellule**

Alec avait du mal à respirer. Agenouillé près de lui, une main sur son épaule, le père adoptif de Magnus le regardait d'un air inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est mon fils ?

\- Je sais pas, je crois… Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas mais… je ne crois pas qu'il soit blessé…

Du moins Alec l'espérait… Si quelque chose lui était arrivé, si Asmodée avait osé lui faire quoi que ce soit… Un bruit sourd provenant des couloirs adjacents leur parvint alors.

\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous faire de faux espoirs, mais je crois que c'est les renforts ! Venez !

Alec se leva, essayant de faire abstraction de ce qu'il avait ressenti un instant plus tôt et aida le vieil homme à en faire de même. La porte de leur cellule vola alors en éclat, et il poussa un soupir de soulagement en apercevant la chevelure et la peau bleue de Catarina. Sa sœur lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Alec ! Tu n'as rien ? Ça va ? Il ne t'a pas touché ? Dis-moi que…

\- Wow Izzy, calme-toi ! Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas comme ça !

\- Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!

Le néphilim échangea un regard avec Simon. Il était tant de leur dire…

 **Appartement- Brooklyn – Présent**

Faire revenir son amant à l'appartement n'avait pas été chose facile, l'alcool n'aidant pas, mais le néphilim avait fini par obtenir gain de cause. Après avoir pris une douche froide, le sorcier avait fini par s'endormir dans leur lit. Alec l'avait veillé, assis dans un fauteuil, sa main tenant celle du sorcier. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le visage du demi-ange.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes avec un air aussi inquiet ? Lui demanda Magnus.

\- Tu n'as pas cessé de faire des cauchemars…

\- Ah…

\- Il faut qu'on parle… Il y a des sujets que je préférerais éviter moi aussi mais…

\- Dans ce cas on pourrait peut-être passer cette étape là..

Le sorcier s'assit, sans lâcher la main de son amant. Alec vint près de lui et lui caressa la joue.

\- Non, on ne peut pas…

\- Et de quoi veux-tu parler ?

\- De notre lien que tu penses brisé, de ton père adoptif et… et de Jonathan…

\- Non ! Je n'aborderais aucun de ses sujets avec toi, et surtout pas le dernier ! Il te fait trop de mal…

\- Il t'en fait aussi… Magnus, ce n'était pas de ta faute…

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler ! Tu peux respecter ça s'il te plaît ?!

\- Non ! Je te vois souffrir et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ! J'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Asmodée ! J'aimerais que tu me dises comment tu es arrivé jusqu'à Edom et…

\- J'ai embrassé Etta…

\- Et… Attends… Quoi ?!

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…. C'était un piège d'Asmodée… Je pensais que tu étais en danger… Ton père m'avait passé un poignard capable de renvoyer Etta à Edom… Je l'ai embrassé pour faire diversion…

\- Oh…je vois… Ça t'a rappelé de bons souvenirs j'espère? Lui fit froidement Alec.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas enlever ton anneau Alec ! Maintenant si tu permets, je vais soigner mon mal de crâne…

\- Franchis la porte de cette chambre, et je m'en vais…

Magnus, qui était déjà arrivé à l'encadrement de la porte, soupira et se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu t'en iras un jour de toute façon…

\- Arrête ! Putain, arrête avec ça ! Notre lien n'est pas brisé ! Je le sais, je le sens ! Et je vais te le prouver !

Le néphilim passa devant lui et sortit son poignard séraphique.

\- Alec, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Magnus, soudain inquiet.

\- Tu vas vite comprendre, t'inquiète pas…

Le chasseur d'ombres enfonça alors la lame du poignard dans sa poitrine.

\- Alecccc ! Hurla le sorcier en voyant une tâche de sang commencer à apparaître sur le tee-shirt noir de son amant.

Une douleur lui transperça alors la poitrine…

 **A suivre**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Phanie miki : Oui sûrement :)**_

 _ **Manon : Haha je te laisse lire ce chapitre pour le découvrir :p Alec va galérer pour convaincre son chéri d'aller parler à son « père »:p**_

 _ **Lulu : Oui j'aime bien vous torturez mais pas tous le temps des fois je suis gentille :p par exemple pour celui là je suis gentille :p**_

 **Présent - Institut**

\- Monte ta garde Clary… Tu n'es pas concentrée ! Reprocha Jace à la rouquine.

En tenue de combat, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient enfermés dans la salle d'entraînement de l'Institut depuis des heures.

\- Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à me concentrer avec ce qui est arrivé à Simon ?

\- Oh allez, ce n'est pas si dramatique ! Il est vivant, non ? Puis il a l'air bien plus heureux comme ça…

\- Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait être plus heureux alors qu'il…

La jeune fille s'arrêta soudain de parler. Son petit ami venait de pousser un cri de douleur, une main sur sa rune parabataï.

\- Jace, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je sais pas… Ma rune s'est mise à me faire mal puis c'est passé… Faut que j'aille voir !

\- Je te suis !

\- Non, préviens Catarina, dis-lui de me rejoindre chez Alec et Magnus ! Putain, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore foutu tous les deux…

 **Appartement – Brooklyn**

Des flammes bleues, provenant des mains du sorcier, parcouraient la poitrine d'Alec, appuyé contre le mur de la chambre.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot… Lui murmura Magnus, le visage encore humide de larmes.

\- Si tu m'avais écouté, on en serait pas là !

\- Ne refais jamais ça !

\- Mon amour, si tu veux être plus crédible, enlève le sourire que tu as sur les lèvres !

Le sorcier prit alors le visage du chasseur d'ombres entre ses mains, et l'embrassa, avant de poser son front contre le sien.

\- Comment c'est possible… Ça ne devrait pas l'être… chuchota-t-il.

\- Sincèrement ? Je m'en fiche ! Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que ma vie soit toujours liée à la tienne !

\- Et si ça ne l'avait pas été ? Te rends-tu comptes du risque que tu as pris ?

\- Arrête, dans les deux cas tu m'aurais sauvé ! Puis je ne suis pas fou, j'ai évité les organes vitaux ! Rétorqua Alec avec un sourire. Mais il me faudra un nouveau tee-shirt…

Magnus secoua la tête, exaspéré.

\- Tu es fier de toi en plus… J'ai eu peur pour toi, moi !

\- Tu as toujours peur pour moi… Ce qui t'empêche d'ailleurs de distinguer le faux du vrai !

\- Comment ça ? Catarina t'a parlé ?

\- Me parler de quoi ? Fit Alec innocemment, avant de rajouter : ton ami est une vraie tombe…

Soulagé, le sorcier soupira et aida son amant à se relever.

\- Maintenant que tu es rassuré, on peut parler des autres sujets qui fâchent ?

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, sauvant Magnus de l'interrogatoire que s'apprêtait à lui faire subir le néphilim. Son mal de crâne commençant à refaire surface, il alla ouvrir, tout en se frottant les tempes. A peine la porte ouverte, Jace pénétra à l'intérieur.

\- Où est Alec, est-ce qu'il…

\- Jace ? Lui fit Alec, en apparaissant dans le salon, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce que tu.. Ah, oui, c'est vrai… La rune parabataï… J'avais oublié…

\- Oublié ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi as-tu du sang sur ton tee-shirt ?

\- Ça va Jace, c'est rien !

Alec enleva son tee-shirt, sous le regard noir de son parabataï. Catarina ouvrit la porte d'entrée, sans frapper.

\- Je t'en prie, vas-y, fais comme chez toi ! S'exclama Magnus.

\- Si j'étais toi, je tacherais de ne pas la ramener ! Mais on parlera de ton cas plus tard ! Répondit la sorcière, froidement. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici Jace ? Ils ont l'air d'aller bien !

\- Fausse alerte visiblement…

\- On testait juste quelque cho… Ok, je me tais…Fit Magnus, en apercevant le regard noir de son amie. Je vais me coucher de toute façon, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser !

\- C'est ça et reste y, parce que je te rappelle que tu es assigné à résidence , alors évite les sorties au Pandémonium !

\- Ou sinon quoi ? L'Enclave ne peut pas me condamner à mort sans condamner un des leurs…

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Notre lien n'est pas brisé Cat'… Intervint Alec. J'ai… je me suis planté un poignard dans la poitrine et…

\- Tu as quoi ?! S'exclama Jace, furieux. Non mais alors là je crois que c'est le truc de trop ! Je me tire avant d'en assassiner un !

Le jeune homme sortit en claquant la porte. Catarina se tourna alors vers eux, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Vous êtes stupides ou quoi ? Vous ne trouvez pas que vous en avez assez fait comme ça tous les deux ?

\- Il fallait qu'on sache…Et c'était mon idée…

\- Pour sa défense, il a été élevé par Maryse et Robert Lightwood… Ça laisse forcément des traces…

Catarina leva la main vers le sorcier.

\- Magnus, sérieusement, boucle là !

\- Cat', ma vie est toujours liée à la sienne, c'est ce qui compte non ?

\- C'est impossible !

\- J'ai ressenti la douleur de ce poignard autant que lui… Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais c'est la vérité… Maintenant, loin de moi l'idée de te mettre à la porte, mais Alec et moi devons parler…

La sorcière lui lança un regard suspicieux.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée de vous laisser seuls…

\- Catarina…

\- Ok, je m'en vais, mais rendez-moi service, restez loin des ennuis…

Magnus lui ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe de s'en aller. Une fois son amie partie, il se tourna vers son amant.

\- Je crois qu'on va les avoir sur le dos un moment… Lui fit Alec avec un sourire.

\- Hum…

Le néphilim s'assit dans le canapé et tendit la main vers le sorcier.

\- Viens…

\- Alec, je n'ai pas envie de parler…

\- Mais tu viens de dire à Cat' que…

\- Je voulais juste qu'elle s'en aille…

\- C'est moi ou tu m'en veux toujours?

Magnus s'assit près de lui et lui caressa la joue.

\- J'ai cru t'avoir perdu…Je t'avais interdit de…

\- Je sais ! Mais Asmodée aurait pu s'en servir contre toi et je ne pouvais pas prendre un tel risque !

\- Il a trouvé un autre moyen…

\- Magnus … Que t'a-t-il fait croire ? Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il t'a montré la même chose qu'Etta ?

\- Tu es au courant…

\- Oui… Jonathan est mort Magnus, tu n'as pas cessé de me le répéter à l'époque, alors comment as-tu pu croire que…

\- Parce que ça paressait réel ! Et parce que… parce que je n'étais pas là ce jour-là…. Je l'ai laissé te faire du mal…

\- Non, arrête, dis pas ça ! Mon amour, ce n'était pas de ta faute, puis… il… il n'est pas allé aussi loin…

\- Parce que Jace et les autres sont arrivés à temps…

Magnus sentit Alec trembler à côté de lui : le traumatisme était encore bien présent et le serait peut-être toujours. Le sorcier serra sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je ne laisserais plus personne te toucher Alec ! Te savoir entre les mains d'Asmodée m'a rendu fou… Je savais qu'il était capable de tout…

\- Il ne m'a rien fait… Je t'assure…

\- Hum… Alec, reste éloigné de mon père…

\- Je suppose que tu ne parles plus d'Asmodée là ?

\- Alec…

\- Va lui parler ! Fais-moi confiance ! Il a essayé de te tuer, crois-tu que je l'aurais laissé vivre si je n'avais pas une bonne raison ?

\- Reste éloigné de lui… Répéta Magnus avant de se lever.

\- Quand tu m'as demandé de parler avec ma mère, je l'ai fait… Et je l'aurais fait aussi avec mon père s'il n'avait pas à nouveau disparu…

\- Qu'essayes-tu de me dire ?

\- Que parfois il faut avoir le courage d'affronter la réalité…

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles… Je n'ai rien à lui dire…

\- C'est ton père !

\- Non, Alec ! Mon père c'est Asmodée ! Je n'en suis pas fier mais c'est comme ça, c'est son sang à lui qui coule dans mes veines !

\- Tu te trompes… J'ai passé du temps avec eux deux et je peux t'assurer que tu lui ressembles plus que tu ne le crois.. Et je ne te parle pas d'Asmodée…

\- Alors tu ne me connais pas…Je n'irai pas le voir Alec, je me fiche de son sort…

\- Tu mens…

\- Non… Tu aurais dû le laisser mourir là-bas…

\- Je comprends que tu le haïsses, mais vas lui parler… Ta colère disparaîtra, j'en suis sûr…

\- C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis : non ! Je ne veux plus aborder ce sujet ! Renvoyez les tous d'où ils viennent et lâchez-moi avec cette histoire !

\- De quoi as-tu si peur ?

\- Alec, je t'ai demandé de changer de sujet !

\- Putain Magnus ! Parle-moi ! J'ai l'impression de retourner à l'époque où tu me cachais ton histoire !

\- J'aurais peut-être dû continuer…

\- Ok, tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi ! Tu ne veux pas aller le voir, libre à toi ! Sache juste que dans quatre jours tu perdras la chance de pouvoir répondre aux questions que tu te poses !

Magnus ne répondit pas. Le chasseur d'ombres soupira et approcha ses lèvres de celles du sorcier.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas me sourire ? Tu viens quand même d'apprendre que je vais passer l'éternité à tes côtés !

Magnus lui sourit.

\- J'arrive toujours pas à y croire….

\- Dans ce cas, tu as peut-être besoin d'une preuve supplémentaire…

Alec se mit à califourchon sur lui et embrassa d'abord tendrement, puis ensuite sensuellement, son amant. Celui-ci caressa les courbes du corps du néphilim, le serrant au passage un peu plus contre lui. Voulant sentir sa peau contre la sienne, il s'écarta un instant de lui, pour pouvoir enlever sa chemise. Alec fit descendre ses lèvres le long du cou du sorcier, frôlant à peine la peau fine.

\- Alec… Gémis le sorcier.

Le jeune homme planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens, et sourit en voyant le désir brûlant qui brillait dans les yeux mordorés. S'il était déjà dans cet état avec de simples baisers, qu'est-ce ce serait lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec lui… Il plongea à nouveau sur ses lèvres, sa langue caressant sa jumelle, et ses mains glissèrent sur le torse mate du sorcier. Ses doigts frôlèrent doucement la peau douce, la caressant du bout des doigts. Magnus frissonna et il rejeta la tête en arrière avec un gémissement, lorsque son amant les fit descendre de plus en plus en bas. Arrivé au niveau de la ceinture, il s'arrêta, et Magnus, poussant un soupir de frustration, fit disparaître leurs vêtements, d'un claquement de doigt. Alec sourit face à l'impatience du sorcier et continua à faire descendre ses doigts, jusqu'à son bas-ventre, caressant doucement l'intimité de son amant, qui gémit fortement. Le néphilim remplaça ses doigts par sa bouche, alors que ses mains caressaient l'intérieur des cuisses du sorcier. Il taquina son sexe du bout de sa langue. Magnus se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sa main fourragea dans les cheveux bruns du demi-ange.

\- Viens… dans la chambre… Lui murmura-t-il, avant de l'entraîner avec lui et de le pousser sur le lit à baldaquin.

Le sorcier l'allongea sur le ventre et parsema son dos de baisers brûlants. Il remonta lentement dans son cou et croisa le regard de son amant. Il sourit et frôlant à son tour sa peau de ses doigts, fit apparaître des flammes bleues qui vinrent caresser le corps nu du chasseur d'ombres, le faisant gémir de plaisir.

\- C'est ça que tu voulais mon ange ?

Pour toute réponse, Alec lui rendit son sourire et ferma les yeux. Magnus lui écarta les jambes et vint se placer entre elles, puis le pénétra doucement, ce qui fit gémir son amant de plus belle. Ce dernier agrippa les barreaux du lit entre ses doigts, avant de se cambrer davantage, lui intimant par ce geste d'aller plus vite. Le sorcier accéléra alors ses coups de reins, faisant gémir de plus en plus fort l'homme qui était sous lui…

 **Plus tard**

Magnus caressait tendrement les cheveux de son amant niché dans ses bras.

\- Alors, tes doutes se sont envolés ? Lui demanda le néphilim.

\- Oui… Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment cela est possible ! C'est comme si tu effaçais ta rune parabataï mais que ton lien avec Jace perduré …

\- C'est impossible !

\- Exactement !

Alec se redressa et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux du sorcier.

\- Magnus, on s'en fiche…

\- Non ! Alec, tu ne comprends pas que… Tu ne pourras plus faire machine arrière…

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Si un jour tu ne supportes plus l'immortalité, il ne te suffira plus de retirer un anneau Alec mais… mais d'arrêter de m'aimer…

\- Rien de plus facile ! S'exclama Alec, avec un sourire taquin.

\- Ça ne me fait pas rire Alec…

\- J'avais remarqué oui ! De toute façon, depuis qu'on est revenu d'Edom, plus rien ne te fait rire ! Mais Magnus bon sang, on est tous vivant, on va tous bien et…

\- On va tous bien ? Tu es sûr de ça ? Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai vu Simon, il ne se souvenait d'aucun d'entre nous !

\- C'était son choix…

 **Flash Back- Villa de Mira**

Alec, agenouillé près du fauteuil dans lequel était assis Magnus, essayait de le convaincre de les laisser se rendre à Edom, mais le sorcier ne voulait rien entendre. Simon frappa alors à la porte du salon de la villa.

\- Je peux vous parler ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Simon ? Ce n'est pas le moment…

\- J'ai une proposition à vous faire… Je pense que ça pourrait résoudre le problème de Magnus…

\- Je n'ai aucun problème ! Soupira Magnus.

Alec l'ignora et fit signe au vampire d'approcher.

\- Tu proposes quoi ?

\- Bon, on est d'accord qu'Asmodée veut l'immortalité de Magnus, mais qu'outre vos querelles passées, c'est plus pour pouvoir augmenter son pouvoir que pour se venger…

\- Oui, c'est possible, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir… Lui fit Alec.

\- J'y viens… Si sa raison principale n'est pas de se venger, il devrait accepter toute autre source d'énergie…

\- Simon, non ! S'exclama soudain Magnus. Je sais à quoi tu penses, et c'est non !

\- Magnus, je sais que toi tu peux me comprendre… Je ne veux pas être immortel…

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Leur fit Alec, perdu.

\- Simon veut donner son immortalité à Asmodée à la place de la mienne… Et comme il est vampire que depuis très peu de temps, ça ne le tuerait pas… Mais il te demandera quelque chose d'autre en échange… Vous ne le connaissez pas comme je le connais… On ne peut pas gagner contre lui…

\- Bien sûr que si ! Simon, tu es un génie ! J'ai un plan, mais je te préviens Magnus, il ne va pas te plaire, mais c'est la seule solution!

\- Alec…

\- Non, écoute le et réfléchis-y, ok ?

\- Ok… C'est quoi ce plan magnifique ?

\- Vous restez ici et vous trouvez un moyen de tuer Asmodée, et ne me dis pas que c'est impossible, parce que tout le monde peut mourir, même lui. Une fois que vous aurez trouvé, vous pénétrerez à Edom. Magnus, tu feras semblant d'accepter de lui donner ton immortalité. A ce moment-là, toi, Simon, tu lui proposes de prendre la tienne à la place. Mais Asmodée doit penser que c'est un sacrifice, sinon il n'acceptera jamais, il sentira le coup fourré !

\- Et toi ? Demanda Simon.

\- Moi je serais déjà à Edom…

\- Non ! Hurla presque Magnus.

\- C'est la seule solution. Je ferais semblant de me livrer à lui pour te protéger, cela attirera son attention ailleurs que sur vous. Ça vous laissera le champ libre pour trouver une arme capable de le tuer et pénétrer à Edom. Puis il ne faut pas se voiler la face, c'est le plan d'Asmodée de se servir de moi pour t'atteindre ! Il pensera avoir gagné et ne s'étonnera pas de te voir débarquer pour te sacrifier ! Mais personne ne doit le savoir, ça doit rester entre nous ! Faut que tout le monde croie que j'ai fait ça dans ton dos ! Autre chose : faut que tu rendes mon anneau invisible, je ne veux pas qu'il l'utilise pour t'atteindre ! Il doit penser que notre lien est rompu !

\- Alec, moi ici, et toi à Edom, la connexion entre nous sera des plus faibles…

\- Justement… On va se servir de ça pour lui faire croire ce qu'on veut…

\- Moi je marche ! Leur annonça Simon.

\- Et ben pas moi !

\- Simon, laisse-nous tu veux…

Le vampire acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Magnus se leva et s'écarta d'Alec, lui tournant le dos, mais celui-ci le retourna face à lui et prit son visage en coupe.

\- Mon amour, Asmodée ne nous laissera jamais tranquilles, on doit le tuer…

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller seul… C'est trop dangereux !

\- Je suis un chasseur d'ombres, je prends des risques tous les jours ! C'est mon boulot d'éliminer les démons ou tout autres créatures qui nous menacent !

\- Alec… Gémis le sorcier. S'il te plaît, reste avec moi…

\- On se retrouvera très vite…

\- Non, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça ! C'est non !

\- Magnus, fais-moi confiance…

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais Alec, tu…

\- Bien sûr que si ! Il ne me tuera pas, il a besoin de moi pour te faire plier !

\- Il peut te faire beaucoup d'autres choses bien pires…

\- Je sais que tu veux me protéger, mais je te le redis, on n'a pas le choix… Tout va bien se passer, garde espoir… On est plus fort que lui, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'on s'aime plus que tout et que lui, il ne connaît rien à tout ça…

 **Présent**

\- Je pense pas que c'était dans ses plans d'oublier jusqu'à sa meilleure amie et sa petite amie!

\- On résoudra ce problème !

\- Ouais…

\- Magnus, s'il te plaît…Arrête… On vient de passer un moment magique tous les deux, non ? Ou alors étais-je le seul de nous deux à avoir ressenti ça ? A avoir ressenti ce lien qui nous unissait ?

Magnus laissa échapper un sourire. Non, il n'était pas le seul…

\- Pour moi aussi…

Il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de son jeune amant.

\- Je t'aime tellement Alexander Lightwood-Bane…

Alec lui offrit un magnifique sourire et captura ses lèvres, pour un long baiser langoureux, avant de se séparer de lui, à bout de souffle.

\- Il y a quand même un truc qui me tracasse… Confia Alec à son amant .

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben mon anneau est parti en fumée… Et pour moi il n'était pas juste un objet qui me liait à toi… C'était aussi le symbole de notre mariage… Un symbole qui montrait aux gens que tu étais à moi, et que moi j'étais à toi…

\- Ben ça tombe bien que tu abordes le sujet, parce que en fait… heu… il n'a pas tout à fait brûlé… J'ai menti…

\- Pardon ?

\- Je… Le voir à ton doigt alors que notre lien était brisé était trop douloureux, alors que je l'ai confié à Mira et j'ai dit à tout le monde qu'il avait brûlé…

Loin d'être en colère, le visage d'Alec s'illumina.

\- Donc je pourrai le récupérer ?

\- Oui… Tu n'es pas furieux ?

\- Non ! Bon je ne suis pas super ravi de devoir retourner voir cette sorcière complètement folle, mais bon…

\- Elle n'est pas folle… Je te signale que c'est grâce à elle s'ils sont arrivés à temps à Edom !

\- C'est vrai… Mais elle me fait toujours un peu peur…

Magnus se mit à rire.

\- Je croyais que les chasseurs d'ombres n'avaient peur de rien ?

\- Ben si, d'elle ! Répondit Alec en riant à son tour.

Le sorcier lui caressa tendrement la joue.

\- Ma vie… Murmura le sorcier.

Alec lui répondit par un baiser.

\- Ta vie a très, très, envie de toi…

 **Plus tard – Institut**

Appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre de son meilleur ami, Alec le regardait en souriant : Jace essayait désespéramment d'allumer son téléphone portable.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas m'aider au lieu de me regarder en souriant comme un débile ?

\- Non ! Et si tu te demandes pourquoi je fais preuve d'une si grande cruauté, rappelle-toi le jour où tu as fracassé le mien par terre !

\- C'était pour ton bien ! S'offusqua Jace.

\- Ben tiens… Si tu veux un conseil d'ami, change le ! Ce truc est mort !

\- J'en ai besoin maintenant ! Demande à tes amis sorciers de me réparer ça ! Ou mieux, à ton exaspérant mari !

\- Il n'est pas là, il est parti récupérer un truc pour moi…

\- Par l'Ange, je crains le pire…

\- Il est parti récupérer mon anneau…

\- Je croyais que ce truc avait cramé ?

\- Non, Magnus l'avait confié à Mira !

\- D'accord… Et pourquoi tu n'es pas allé avec lui ?

\- Parce que moins je la vois, mieux je me porte…

Le jeune homme s'allongea sur le lit de son parabataï et commença à faire tourner dans sa main son poignard séraphique. Jace le lui arracha des mains, et devant l'air surpris d'Alec, lui dit :

\- Histoire d'éviter que tu essayes de te tuer avec !

\- N'empêche, c'était efficace !

\- Ça ou la réconciliation sur l'oreiller qui a suivi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais de ce qu'on a fait après ?!

\- Parce que je connais ça et qu'il n'y a rien de meilleur qu'une partie de jambe en l'air après une dispute !

Alec secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Si seulement je pouvais tout résoudre de cette manière…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il refuse toujours de parler à son père…

\- S'il refuse d'aller voir son père, inverse la situation…

\- Comment ça ? Tu veux que je dise à son père d'aller le voir ?

\- Au moins ils se parleraient !

\- Non, Magnus péterait un câble et je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il perde le contrôle encore une fois…

\- Quand a lieu son procès ?

\- Dans deux jours…

\- Ok…La pleine lune n'est qu'à la fin de la semaine, ça te laisse encore quelques jours pour le convaincre et peut-être qu'une fois le procès passé, il sera plus enclin à accepter…

\- J'en doute… Et ce procès je ne le sens pas du tout… J'ai peur que Magnus joue la carte de la provocation avec eux…

\- C'est possible et je le comprends !

\- Je me doute, tu es pareil !

Jace ricana et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

\- Si tu lui dis de bien se comporter, il le fera… pour toi… Il ne te refuse jamais rien !

Alec se perdit dans ses pensées : Jace avait raison, Magnus avait toujours cédé à ses requêtes, il ne lui avait jamais rien refusé. Pourtant, là, il ne semblait pas vouloir changer d'avis. Le sorcier n'irait pas voir son père, le néphilim en était certain, et insister ne conduirait qu'à le faire se braquer encore plus.

\- Je sais pas, je pense qu'il voudrait juste que tout redevienne comme avant… Et ça ne date pas d'hier… Déjà bien avant qu'on se marie, il en avait marre de tout ça, de devoir intervenir dans nos affaires… Il le fait pour moi, mais je ne suis pas idiot, il aimerait bien mettre de la distance entre lui et les chasseurs d'ombres…

\- Ça va être difficile, il en a épousé un !

\- Moi c'est pas pareil ! Rétorqua Alec en souriant. Non, sérieusement, je sens qu'il a besoin de s'éloigner de tout ça… Et il y a toujours le cadeau de mariage d'Izzy dont on n'a pas encore eu le temps de profiter…

\- Le voyage autour du monde ?

\- Ouais, elle a loué un bateau de croisière juste pour nous ! Et par chance, j'ai récupéré les papiers avant qu'elle ne me fasse la gueule ! Mais il reste encore un problème : l'Enclave ne me laissera pas partir aussi longtemps…

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Ben, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander…

\- Oui, dis-moi…

 **Plus tard- Appartement- Brooklyn**

Alec attendait Magnus, impatient de le retrouver. Faisant les cent pas sur la terrasse, il espérait que le sorcier allait accepter sa proposition. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il se précipita sur le sorcier, qui le prit dans ses bras.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi mon ange…Donne moi ta main…

Alec lui tendit la main gauche, un grand sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Le sorcier passa l'anneau à son annulaire. Une douce chaleur parcourut alors son corps et il sentit le bonheur de son amant, plus intensément.

\- Ça m'avait manqué…

\- Ne l'enlève plus jamais !

\- Je te le jure ! Répondit Alec en l'embrassant. Je t'aime…

\- Je t'aime aussi…

\- Magnus, je… je voudrais te parler de quelque chose…

Le sorcier, persuadé que le jeune homme allait encore soit lui parler du procès qui approchait, soit de son père, soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Alexander, combien de fois faudra-t-il encore que je te dise que…

\- Non, non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Le coupa Alec. Viens, viens t'asseoir deux minutes…

Le chasseur d'ombres s'assit dans le canapé et fit asseoir son amant à côté de lui. Ce dernier n'avait pas lâché sa main qui portait l'anneau. Alec la serra plus fort.

\- Tu sais, je me disais que ça nous ferait peut-être du bien de… de partir quelque temps loin d'ici… Tous les deux… Après le procès…

\- Ce serait avec plaisir mon ange, mais je ne suis pas certain que l'Enclave te laisse partir…

\- Justement, c'est de ça dont je voulais te parler… Ils ne me laissent pas partir parce que je suis le directeur de l'Institut de New York, et qu'à ce titre, je dois rester ici… Et effectivement, déjà qu'ils ont du mal avec l'idée que je ne réside pas au sein de l'Institut, il est probable qu'il refuse de me laisser partir…

Magnus fronça les sourcils. Ils ne comprenaient pas où voulait en venir le jeune homme.

\- Alec, qu'essayes-tu de me dire ?

\- Je… J'ai décidé de laisser la direction de l'Institut à Jace…

\- Tu crois que l'Enclave va accepter que Jace te remplace le temps de…

\- Pas _le temps,_ Magnus… Pas provisoirement, mais définitivement…

\- Pardon ?

Le sorcier pensait avoir mal entendu. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, le chasseur d'ombres se battait pour garder la direction de ce foutu Institut et voilà que maintenant, il lui annonçait qu'il y renonçait.

\- Alexander… Mon ange, je sais que tu fais ça pour moi, mais je sais aussi que tu tiens à cette Institut et…

\- Je tiens à ce qu'elle reste dans la famille, Magnus ! Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, la politique ce n'est pas mon truc… Et je n'aime pas non plus diriger… Jace sera parfait pour me remplacer !

\- Mais Alec, tu…

\- Magnus tu comptes beaucoup plus pour moi que l'Institut…

\- Ce que tu me dis me touche énormément, mais prend du temps pour y réfléchir… Je ne veux pas que tu fasses tout ça sur un coup de tête !

\- J'y ai déjà réfléchi, mais je veux qu'on prenne cette décision ensemble…

\- Alec, je…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu préférerais ? Que je reste le directeur mais qu'on se voit moins, ou que j'abandonne ce poste et qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble ?

\- Ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureux !

\- Je le suis quand je suis avec toi…Alors que choisis-tu ?

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews :)**_

 _ **Au prochain on retrouve Imasu, Etta et les autres :)**_

 _ **Bisous :)**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Phanie miki : Oui voilà mais il est pas encore fait mdr**_

 _ **Manon : mdr oui j'y remédierais :D Réconciliés pour le moment :p Bisous :)**_

 **Présent**

\- Alec… Tu es sûr que tu ne le regretteras pas ?

\- Certains!

Magnus lui fit un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu es d'accord ?

\- Oh que oui, je suis d'accord !

 **Deux jours plus tard- Appartement- Brooklyn**

Alec, furieux, entra dans la chambre et tira les rideaux en velours de la fenêtre, répandant une lumière vive dans la pièce. Magnus gémit et enfouit son visage sous un oreiller, que le néphilim lui arracha des mains.

\- Lève toi ! Tout de suite !

\- Tu es sérieux là ? Je viens à peine de me coucher !

\- Oh ça je sais oui ! Putain Magnus, tu n'étais pas censé quitter cet appartement et tu as ton procès dans moins d'une heure !

\- Le procès ? Quel procès ?

Alec lui renvoya l'oreiller, qu'il tenait toujours dans la main, en pleine tête.

\- Tu ne connais pas la tendresse ?! Râla le sorcier.

\- Bouge ! T'as vingt minutes !

\- Pour dormir ? Risqua Magnus.

Le chasseur d'ombres lui lança un regard assassin. Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel, maugréant contre son amant. Après avoir bien pris son temps pour prendre une douche et se préparer, il admira son œuvre dans le miroir : ses cheveux étaient coiffés en épi, la mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux était colorée en bleu. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient maquillés plus que d'habitude…Beaucoup plus... Habituellement, il réservait ce maquillage pour les grosses soirées au Pandémonium, mais aujourd'hui, il avait bien l'intention de jouer dans l'excès. Alec allait le tuer, l'Enclave allait détester, mais il avait un message clair à leur faire passer : personne ne lui dictait ce qu'il devait ou ne pas faire.

\- Parfait !

S'efforçant de chasser le sourire sur ses lèvres, il rejoignit son amant dans la cuisine. Ce dernier, dont les yeux bleus lançaient toujours des éclairs de colère, haussa les sourcils en apercevant la tenue du sorcier. En plus du maquillage à outrance, il avait revêtu la tenue la plus excentrique qu'il possédait : chemise rouge pailletée ouverte à mis torse, surmonté de chaînes en or, sur un pantalon de cuir noir et des bottes.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Lui dit-il froidement.

\- Quoi ? J'ai respecté les codes de ton peuple : c'est bien le rouge pour les cérémonies non ?

\- Va te changer…

\- Désolé mon ange, mais on n'a pas le temps ! Rétorqua Magnus.

Alec fulminait de colère : effectivement, il ne leur restait que très peu de temps pour se rendre à Idris et se présenter devant les membres de l'Enclave.

\- A quoi tu joues ? Tu crois que la provocation est un bon moyen de défense ?

\- Et toi, crois-tu vraiment que je vais me justifier devant eux ? Je n'ai aucun compte à leur rendre !

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu n'as pas l'intention de leur dire que tu es désolé et que ça ne se reproduira plus ? Que tu as était manipulé par Asmodée, mais qu'on a éliminé la menace, qu'ils n'ont plus à s'inquiéter ?

\- Je n'aime pas mentir !

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer : une dispute avec son amant à quelques minutes de son procès, n'était pas une bonne idée. Il ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux du sorcier.

\- Si tu veux jouer au con, on va jouer ! Provoque les et tu ne me reverras pas ! Maintenant viens, on part de l'Institut, pas d'ici !

 **Plus tard- Idris**

\- Non mais des fois je te jure que je me demande vraiment ce que tu as dans la tête !

Magnus leva pour la centième fois les yeux au ciel. Après les reproches d'Alec, il avait eu droit à ceux de Catarina.

\- Faut vraiment que vous appreniez à vous détendre !

\- Ce n'est pas en les provoquant que…

\- Catarina, ils me détestent déjà ! J'ai passé ma vie à les insulter et à leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! J'ai épousé l'un des leurs, qui au passage, viens d'abandonner la direction d'un de leurs Institut, pour moi ! En matière de provocation, je pense que j'ai déjà mis la barre haute, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, je ne vois pas ce que ça change ! Je ne me soumettrai pas à eux, je préfère mourir !

\- Mais tu n'es pas seul Magnus ! Pense à Alec, il a tout sacrifié pour toi, tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire ça !

Le sorcier baissa les yeux. Son amant arriva alors près de lui.

\- Je peux te parler ?

\- Hum…

Alec le tira à l'écart, hors de vue, et le plaqua contre le mur de la salle du Conseil, vide pour le moment, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es très sexy comme ça, Sorcier !

\- Oh ça te plaît maintenant, Chasseur d'ombres ?

Le néphilim fit descendre un doigt le long de son torse dénudé, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

\- Ça m'a toujours plus… Mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois plaire ce matin, mais à eux !

\- Je me fiche d'eux !

\- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il me sépare de toi ! Alors je te demande juste une chose : ne les provoque pas, joue la comédie, je sais que tu sais le faire ! Fais le pour moi… Montre toi aimable et je te jure que tu auras une récompense à la hauteur de tes efforts…

\- Hum, cette journée devient un peu plus intéressante…

\- Donc je peux te faire confiance ? Tu te tiendras tranquille ?

\- Tu sais que tu me demandes beaucoup là?

\- Oui…

Alec, une main posée sur la joue de son amant, frôla ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Mais je te promets que ça en vaudra le coup…

Magnus soupira. Le chasseur d'ombres avait des arguments plus que convaincant…

\- D'accord… Tu seras là pour y veiller de toute façon…

\- Non, je ne pourrais pas rester avec toi… Jia me l'a interdit !

\- Quoi ?! Mais…

\- Hey, ça ne fait rien, je serais juste derrière cette porte, et puis s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je le sentirais, et je serais à tes côtés dans la seconde !

\- Je doute de réussir à garder mon calme si je n'ai pas tes yeux bleus braqués sur moi… Lui fit Magnus avec un sourire en coin.

Alec secoua la tête en riant.

\- Montre toi aimable avec eux et tu pourras passer le reste de la journée et la soirée à me faire l'amour…

\- Hum, on pourrait le faire ici, dans cette salle…

\- Je doute qu'ils apprécient…

\- Justement…

\- Je vais y réfléchir…. Sois sage…

 **Plus tard- Idris**

Alec tournait en rond devant la salle du Conseil. Le procès avait commencé il y a des heures et le jeune homme commençait à s'inquiéter. Resté avec lui, Jace essayait de le rassurer.

\- Arrête de stresser ! Ils ne lui feront rien, ils savent que ça t'atteindrait toi aussi, ils ne prendront pas ce risque !

\- Ouais, sauf si Magnus les cherche ! Il les déteste tellement… Il m'a promis de se tenir tranquille mais…

\- Il tiendra sa promesse !

\- J'espère…

La porte de la salle du Conseil s'ouvrit alors. Des membres de l'Enclave, habillaient en tenue rouge, sortirent les uns après les autres. Certains le saluèrent poliment, mais Alec les ignora, cherchant une seule et unique personne des yeux, qui finit par apparaître au bout d'un moment, l'air dépité, suivi de Catarina, qui elle, se retenait visiblement de rire. Le jeune néphilim se précipita sur son amant et prit son visage en coupe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t-ont dit ?

\- J'aurais préféré qu'il me condamne à mort ! Lui répondit Magnus, bougon.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- L'Enclave l'oblige à donner des conférences à des jeunes néphilims en formation à l'Académie d'Idris, une semaine par mois ! Lui annonça Catarina.

\- C'est… C'est tout ?

\- C'est tout ? C'est tout ? Je vais devoir passer une semaine par mois enfermé avec de stupides chasseurs d'ombres, et bénévolement en plus ! Ils ne veulent même pas me payer !

Alec éclata de rire, suivit de Catarina et de Jace.

\- C'est ça, rigolez ! Vous rirez moins quand je les aurais fait crâ…

\- Chut ! Lui fit Alec en lui mettant une main devant la bouche. Viens, on va prendre l'air !

Le néphilim entraîna son amant avec lui à l'extérieur, et l'emmena loin du centre d'Alicante. Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, Magnus ronchonnant et pestant contre l'Enclave. Alec, soulagé que le procès se soit bien passé, arboré un grand sourire, ce qui n'améliorait pas l'humeur du sorcier, qui lui reprochait de ne pas être assez compatissant au sort « funeste », qui l'attendait.

\- Je vais devenir fou, voilà ce qui va se passer, je… Alec, tu m'écoutes ?

Le jeune homme s'était soudain figé. Son sourire avait disparu et ses yeux s'étaient perdu au loin vers… la forêt de Brocelinde. Ils avaient marché sans vraiment savoir où aller et avaient fini par atteindre les abords de la forêt qui avait hanté Alec, de nombreuses nuits durant. Magnus lui prit la main et le tira en arrière. Sa main était glacée et il était pâle comme un linge.

\- Viens, on s'en va, rentrons à New York !

\- Non…Il...Il faut que j'affronte cette peur…

\- Alec…

\- Magnus, je veux que tout ça soit derrière nous, une bonne fois pour toute !

Le sorcier ne pouvait que le comprendre… Il serra sa main plus fort lorsque le néphilim commença à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Arrivé à la clairière où Jonathan l'avait emmené, la respiration du jeune homme se fit plus rapide et Magnus pouvait sentir la panique qui commençait à envahir son amant. Il le fit reculer et l'enserra de ses bras.

\- Mon ange, je suis là, tout va bien…Plus personne ne te fera quoi que ce soit…

Alec ferma les yeux et cala sa respiration sur celle du sorcier. Malheureusement, dans ce lieu, le souvenir de Jonathan était trop fort : son cœur battait de plus en plus fort et il avait du mal à respirer.

\- On s'en va ! Lui fit Magnus avant de l'entraîner de force hors de la forêt. Tu te fais souffrir pour rien…

\- Non… J'affronte juste mes peurs…

Comprenant où voulait en venir le chasseur d'ombres, il s'écarta de lui.

\- Tu as fait tout ça pour me convaincre d'aller… d'aller lui parler ? Ce n'est pas un jeu Alec ! Ça te plaît de revivre ça ?!

\- Non, non ça ne me plaît pas ! Mais je veux juste te montrer qu'affronter nos peurs nous permet d'avancer !

\- Avancer ? Si je ne t'avais pas sorti de là, tu serais en ce moment même en pleine crise de panique !

\- Je sais, mais peut-être qu'un jour je…

\- Non Alec ! Tu n'oublieras jamais, ça te fera toujours aussi mal, à chaque fois que tu y penseras !

\- On ne parle pas de moi là…

\- Bien, tu veux que je lui parle? Je vais lui parler !

Magnus partit en direction du centre d'Alicante, Alec sur ses talons, courant à moitié pour rester à sa hauteur. Ils croisèrent Catarina sur les marches de la basilique.

\- On va au Labyrinthe en Spirale, maintenant ! Et vite, avant que je ne change d'avis ! Annonça le sorcier à son amie.

\- Heu, on les a ramené à l'Institut… Lui dit timidement Alec.

\- Je vois, donc tout ce cirque était bien préparé ?!

\- Non, Magnus je te jure que…

\- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre !

Ils empruntèrent un portail pour rejoindre l'Institut. Arrivé là-bas, Magnus, toujours aussi furieux, pénétra à l'intérieur. Catarina, qui le suivait avec Alec, se tourna vers ce dernier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il soit aussi furieux ?

\- Disons que je n'ai pas employé la bonne manière de persuasion…

\- Je croyais que tu avais décidé de ne plus lui en parler ? Ce qui était plutôt une bonne idée !

\- Je… Oui mais j'ai parlé avec son père ce matin et je… Faut vraiment qu'il lui parle ! Il le regretterait après…

\- J'ai bien peur que ce soit nous qui le regrettions..

Alec ne répondit pas. Effectivement, il y avait de fortes chances que son amant lui en veuille un bon bout de temps. Mais il restait cependant persuadé, que c'était un mal pour un bien…

 **Flash Back- Labyrinthe en Spirale**

Alec sourit. Le père de Magnus le faisait rire.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Non… Enfin si, peut-être un peu… Vous êtes la première personne que je vois s'extasier devant un stylo ! Répondit le néphilim en riant.

Le vieil homme éclata de rire à son tour.

\- Oui je comprends… Tout est nouveau pour moi…

\- J'imagine… Vous allez me manquer…

\- Toi aussi jeune homme… Je serais bien resté plus longtemps mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour ma santé mentale que je quitte ce monde à la fin de la semaine…

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Oh ce n'est pas si grave ! Après tout je suis censé être mort depuis plusieurs siècles… Prends bien soin de mon fils…

\- Je vous donne ma parole que je veillerais sur lui ! J'ai essayé vous savez… Mais il est têtu, il refuse de venir…

\- Il tient ça de sa mère !

\- Elle était comment ?

\- Magnifique ! Lui répondit-il instantanément.

\- Vous aviez l'air vraiment amoureux d'elle…

\- Oui… J'aurais donné ma vie pour elle… Je n'ai malheureusement pas su la protéger… Des fois je me dis que c'est ce démon qui l'a tué… Qu'il l'a forcé à commettre cet acte…

\- C'est possible…

\- Tu lui diras ? A Magnus… Tu lui diras que ce n'était pas de sa faute ? Qu'il ne faut pas qu'il se sente responsable ?

Alec hésita un instant, avant de lui répondre :

\- Vous lui direz vous même, j'arriverais à le convaincre, je vous le promets !

 **A suivre**

 **Bon en fait on verra les autres dans le prochain :p**

 **Merci pour vos reviews :)**

 **Bisous :)**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Phanie miki : Merci à toi :)**_

 **Institut**

Magnus ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie avec violence, faisant sursauter les personnes à l'intérieur. Tessa tourna la tête vers lui, surprise. Assis sur un des lits, le père adoptif de Magnus le fixait de ses yeux sombres.

\- Tu voulais me parler ?!

\- Ha…

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! Le coupa Magnus. Alors, tu voulais quoi ?

Le vieil homme se leva, aidé de Tessa, ce qui sembla agacé encore plus le sorcier. Son père planta ses yeux, humide de larmes d'émotion, dans ses yeux.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir…

\- Pas moi, alors viens-en au fait s'il te plaît ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Alec, pénétra alors dans la pièce et se planta devant son amant.

\- Magnus, essaye de te calmer!

\- Mais je suis très calme !

\- Ah oui?! Alors pourquoi tes yeux de chat on fait leur retour ?!

\- C'est ma vraie apparence, navré qu'elle te dérange !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

\- Et bien Alec, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu viens de te rendre compte que je ressemble effectivement à mon vrai père ?! Lui fit Magnus avec un sourire cruel.

\- Avoir de son sang dans tes veines ne fait pas d'Asmodée ton père !

\- Ah parce que m'élever pendant dix ans et essayer de me tuer, font de celui-là mon père ?! S'énerva le sorcier, en désignant son père adoptif d'un signe de tête.

Ce dernier pâlit et Alec eut de la peine pour lui. Il décida alors de faire sortir son amant de la pièce.

\- Quoi ? Tu voulais que je lui parle et maintenant tu me fais sortir de force ? Faudrait que tu apprennes à savoir ce que tu veux Alec !

Le néphilim le plaqua contre le mur du couloir et le força à le regarder.

\- Arrête ! C'est quoi le problème ? Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi dur avec quelqu'un !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Parce que je te connais ! Écoute, je comprends que tu sois furieux contre lui mais laisse lui une chance de s'expliquer… Tu te sentiras mieux après, fais-moi confiance !

\- Te faire confiance ?! Combien de fois es-tu allé le voir ?! Je te l'interdis mais encore une fois tu te fiches de ce que je te dis ! Tu joues de mon amour pour toi pour obtenir ce que tu veux !

Alec allait lui répondre, lorsqu'une voix les interrompit.

\- Ne t'en prends pas à lui, il n'y est pour rien… Il voulait juste arranger les choses, il t'aime tellement…

Magnus tourna lentement la tête vers son père, l'iris de ses yeux réduit en une ligne verticale.

\- Ascendit suffocatio!

Le vieil homme se mit alors à suffoquer et tomba à genoux, portant ses mains à sa gorge. Catarina et Tessa se précipitèrent sur lui, et mirent fin au sortilège.

\- Je… te demande… pardon… je ne voulais… pas… qu'il mette la main sur toi… je pensais te sauver… Articula-t-il difficilement, essayant de retrouver une respiration normale.

Alec s'agenouilla près de lui.

\- Ca va? Lui demanda le chasseur d'ombres.

\- Oui… Lui répondit-il.

Magnus leur lança à tous un regard de profond dégoût, avant de disparaître.

\- Je vais le chercher! Annonça Catarina.

\- Non, j'y vais! Je sais où il est… Tu peux m'ouvrir un portail dans notre villa des Bahamas s'il te plaît?

\- Tu es sûr qu'il est là-bas? Lui demanda Tessa, dubitative.

\- J'en suis certain!

Il se leva et allait traverser le portail qu'avait créé la sorcière bleue, lorsque le père adoptif de son amant lui attrapa le bras.

\- Ne prend pas le risque de le perdre à cause de moi…

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je vais arranger tout ça…

Ou du moins il espérait.

 **Bahamas - Villa**

Alec avança sur la plage et s'assit dans le sable à côté de son amant.

\- Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

Le néphilim agita devant ses yeux l'anneau qu'il portait.

\- Je serais toujours où tu te trouves…

\- Et si j'ai envie d'être seul ?

\- Alors je partirais… Mais tu n'a pas envie de rester seul…

\- J'ai envie de quoi alors ?

\- Que je reste… Lui fit Alec en essuyant une larme qui coulait des yeux mordorés du sorcier.

Il lui caressa tendrement la joue.

\- J'ai compris tu sais… J'ai compris pourquoi tu réagissais aussi mal…

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui … Si je l'avais détesté autant que toi, tu serais allé lui parler…Seulement voilà, je suis devenu proche de lui et…

\- Proche de lui… Le coupa Magnus en secouant la tête, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux.

\- Hey, regarde-moi… Mon amour, s'il te plaît…Tu te souviens la promesse que je t'ai faite la première fois qu'on est venue ici ? Quand je t'ai dit que je remplacerai tous tes mauvais souvenirs par des bons ?

\- Oui…

\- Je le détestais, je le détestais pour ce qu'il avait osé te faire, pour ce qu'il avait osé te dire ! Parce que te voir souffrir me fait autant de mal que si c'est moi qui souffrais ! Quand j'ai découvert qui il était, après qu'ils m'aient enfermé avec lui dans cette cellule, j'ai essayé de le tuer…

Face à cette révélation, Magnus tourna la tête vers lui .

\- Imasu nous a séparés… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon, passons… Ton père et moi avons alors beaucoup discuté pendant ses jours enfermés ensemble… Il m'a parlé de toi, de ta mère… Il vous aimait énormément… Il t'aime énormément… Il ne voulait pas te tuer, il pensait juste qu'Asmodée était en toi… Mon amour, je t'en prie, parle lui… Et je ne te demande pas ça pour lui, mais pour toi ! Parce que je suis persuadé que si tu n'as pas cette discussion avec lui, tu le regretteras toute ta vie… Et tu es bien placé pour savoir que dans notre cas, elle est plutôt longue…

\- Qui te dit qu'il ne te ment pas…

\- Non, il ne ment pas… Je le vois, et tu le verrais aussi si tu prenais la peine de l'écouter…

\- Il ne le mérite pas !

\- Peut-être, mais toi si !

Le sorcier ferma les yeux et Alec posa son front sur le sien, fermant les yeux à son tour.

\- Mon amour, si j'insiste autant ce n'est pas pour lui, mais pour toi ! Parce que je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu vives avec l 'idée que celui que tu pensais être ton père, que tu as aimé comme tel, souhaitait ta mort ! Parce que ce n'est pas le cas…

\- Laisse-moi encore un jour pour y réfléchir…

\- D'accord… Mais sache que j'ai fait tout ça pour toi… Je m'y suis mal pris, je le reconnais, mais… mais je n'ai jamais été contre toi ! Tu t'es senti trahi et je le comprends parfaitement…

\- J'en doute, puisque tu ne sais faire que ça en ce moment …

\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit la fois où tu es allé voir ma mère alors que je te l'avais interdit ?

\- Non, j'essaye d'oublier tout ce qui touche à ta chère mère !

Alec soupira.

\- Tu m'as dit que plus jamais tu ne trahirais ma confiance, sauf si cela permettait de me protéger ! C'est la même chose pour moi !

\- Admettons… C'est quand même marrant que tu n'insistes pas autant pour que j'aille parler à Etta ou Imasu…

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux… Rétorqua le jeune homme froidement.

\- Ben non justement, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir le choix ! Si je vais leur parler à eux, tu vas me faire la gueule parce que tu es incapable de mettre ta jalousie de côté, et si je vais pas lui parler à _lui,_ tu me feras autant la gueule parce que son histoire t'a touché !

Le sorcier se leva et se dirigea vers la maison. Alec le rejoignit et le stoppa.

\- Oui elle m'a touché, mais ce que je me suis surtout dit, c'est qu'il fallait que tu le saches !

\- Et bien c'est fait…

\- Parle-moi, explique-moi ce qui…

\- Pour quoi faire ?! Pour que tu puisses le retourner contre moi ?

\- Le retourner contre toi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Mais Magnus ne lui répondit pas et lui tourna le dos. Alec le retourna vers lui sans douceur.

\- Oh je te parle ! Je te préviens, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser recommencer tes « Je ne dis rien et je garde tout pour moi » ! Viens, on va parler, calmement… Rajouta-t-il d'un ton plus doux.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec lui sur la plage, avant de se noyer dans les yeux tristes de son amant.

\- J'aime pas te voir aussi triste… Si continuer à le voir c'est te perdre, alors je ne le verrais plus…

\- Vraiment ? Ou est-ce encore un mensonge ?

\- Je ne te mens pas…

\- J'espère…

\- Magnus… Et si on arrêtait de parler de ça ?

\- Oui, j'aimerais bien…

Le chasseur d'ombres lui déposa alors un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille se coucher ? La nuit commence à tomber ici et je sais que la journée n'a pas été facile pour toi…

\- Tu veux qu'on reste ici ?

\- Oui… Puis je t'ai promis une récompense il me semble…

\- Alec, je ne suis pas d'humeur à…

Le jeune néphilim approcha alors ses lèvres de l'oreille de son amant et lui murmura :

\- Qui t'a dit que c'est ce que j'avais en tête ?

\- Ce n'est pas le cas peut-être ?

\- Non, pas totalement…

 **Institut**

\- Bon, répétons, vous vous souvenez de quoi exactement ?

Catarina leva les yeux au ciel : cela faisait des heures que Tessa essayait d'obtenir un récit clair des « revenants ».

\- De vous… Lui répondit Etta timidement.

Les deux sorcières coulèrent un regard vers elle. La jeune fille avait bien changé depuis qu'elle avait été libérée de l'influence d'Asmodée. Les autres aussi d'ailleurs… Eux qui s'étaient montrés arrogants et pleins de malice, étaient à présent craintifs et restaient tous regroupés dans un coin.

\- Et de nous faisant quoi ? Demanda Catarina, sans parvenir à cacher son énervement dans sa voix.

Elle détestait perdre son temps…

\- Vous, nous attaquant…

\- Vous attaquant ? Non mais tu entends ça Tessa ? On leur sauve la vie et ils nous accusent de les avoir attaqués!

\- Vous leur avez planté un poignard en plein cœur, donc effectivement, ça ressemblait à une attaque ! Lui fit remarquer Tessa.

\- C'était pour les libérer de l'influence d'Asmodée !

\- Oui, mais ça, ils ne s'en souviennent pas…

\- Ils ne se souviennent pas de grand-chose… Je ne vois pas pourquoi on insiste ! Magnus à raison quand il dit qu'on devrait juste se contenter de les renvoyer d'où ils viennent !

Les deux sorcières quittèrent la pièce où les « revenants » avaient été enfermés. Deux chasseurs d'ombres se postèrent instantanément devant la porte. Catarina soupira de plus belle.

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire cette surveillance ? Où croient-ils qu'ils vont aller ?!

\- Ça rassure l'Enclave… Lui fit Tessa en haussant les épaules.

\- Vivement qu'ils soient repartis, qu'on n'ait plus ces satanés chasseurs d'ombres sur le dos !

\- Ils ne sont pas encore parti… Alec m'a demandé de trouver un moyen de leur permettre de rester…

Catarina ouvrit de grands yeux, et se figea.

\- Il t'a demandé quoi ?!

\- Je crois qu'il s'est attaché à Rachmad…

\- Qui ça ?

\- Le père de Magnus !

\- Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ?!

\- Comment veux-tu que je l'appelle ?!

La sorcière bleue se passa une main sur le visage, l'air las.

\- Quand Magnus va apprendre ce que toi et Alec préparait…

\- On ne fera rien sans son accord de toute façon !

\- Peut-être, mais crois-moi sur parole, juste l'idée d'y avoir pensé va vous valoir un tir mémorable !

Et encore, je suis gentille !

\- On verra bien…

\- Alec compte le lui dire quand ?

\- Je sais pas, il voulait d'abord que Magnus parle avec son père…

\- Son père… Tu es au courant que théoriquement….

\- Oui ! Mais je suis bien placée pour savoir que ce n'est pas le sang qui fait de quelqu'un ton père ! Ce qui compte, c'est celui qui t'a élevé !

\- Ne confond pas ton histoire avec la sienne Tessa… , la mis en garde son amie. Je connais Magnus mieux que toi et je peux te dire qu'il ne voit pas les choses comme ça…

 **Bahamas**

Magnus, appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine de la villa, arborait un grand sourire amusé.

\- C'était censé se manger ce truc ? Demanda-t-il à son amant, qui observait d'un air dégoûté ce qui avait constitué quelques semaines auparavant, un gâteau de mariage.

\- Je suppose que oui, à la base… J'avais oublié qu'on avait laissé ça là…

\- Moi aussi ! En même temps faut dire qu'on est un peu parti précipitamment ce jour-là…

\- Oui… Tu pourrais faire disparaître ce truc avant que je ne vomisse ?

Magnus éclata de rire et claqua des doigts. Un instant plus tard, le gâteau dépassé de plusieurs mois, avait disparu.

\- On devrait peut-être embaucher une femme de ménage… Fit remarquer Alec, en observant l'état de la maison.

L'arrivée d'Etta à leur mariage, les avait poussés à quitter précipitamment les lieux et tout était resté en état. Alec ramassa une guirlande sur le canapé, avant de l'enrouler autour du cou de son amant.

\- T'es beau comme ça ! Fit-il en riant.

\- J'étais toujours dit que les fanfreluches m'allaient à merveille !

Alec fit glisser entre ses doigts la mèche bleutée du sorcier.

\- Tous les moments passés avec toi ici étaient magiques et ce mariage était juste parfait…

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr ! Magnus, pourquoi doutes-tu à ce point-là ?

\- Parce que je…Si je ne veux pas que tu le voies, c'est parce que j'ai peur qu'il arrive à te faire penser comme lui… Qu'il arrive à te convaincre que je ne suis qu'un monstre…

\- Ok… Regarde autour de toi ! Si tu t'en prenais à moi, j'aurais beau crier autant que je peux, personne ne viendrait ! Il n'y a que toi et moi ici ! Et pourtant, je n'ai aucune arme sur moi… je ne porte même pas ma tenue de combat… Sans oublier qu'il y a peine une heure, je dormais dans tes bras… Si je pensais que tu étais un monstre, cela ferait longtemps que je t'aurais réservé le même sort que les démons que je chasse ! Tu es puissant mon amour, mais si je voulais, je pourrais te tuer ! Tu as autant de raison d'avoir peur de moi, que moi de toi, et pourtant je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on soit vraiment effrayé l'un par l'autre ! Et je sais que tu ne me crois pas, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il ne pense pas ça non plus de toi ! Et même si c'était le cas, crois-tu que je me détournerais de toi pour autant ? Je te connais, je sais qui tu es ! Si ça présence ici te fait autant de mal alors j'abandonnerais l'idée de le faire rester ici et…

\- Comment ça le faire rester ici ?!

Alec mit un instant à se rendre compte de ce qui venait de dire.

\- Je…

\- Alec, qu'as-tu fait ?

\- Avant de t'énerver, laisse-moi t'expliquer…

\- Expliquer quoi ?!

\- Rien, j'ai juste demandé à Tessa de…

\- Tessa ? Je vois, en fait vous êtes tous contre moi, vous faites vos plans, vous faites ce qu'il vous plaît et moi j'ai juste le droit de me taire, c'est ça ?!

\- Magnus, non, écoute-moi…

\- Non ! Je t'ai assez écouté ! Garde tes belles paroles, tes excuses ou tes explications, pour toi ! Vous le regretterez, un jour vous ouvrirez les yeux… J'espère juste qu'il ne sera pas trop tard… Vous vous trompez sur lui…Réveille-toi Alec et arrête de choisir à la place des autres… T'être fâché avec ta sœur ne te suffit pas ? Tu veux me perdre à moi aussi ?!

Le sorcier fit disparaître d'un geste de la main ce qui restait de la décoration du mariage et arracha la guirlande qu'Alec lui avait entourée autour du cou, avant de la jeter aux pieds du jeune homme.

\- Ce mariage n'était qu'un mensonge…

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews :)**

 **Gros poutous :)**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Nina048 : Il est têtu :D Merci :D**_

 _ **Lulu : Alec sera se faire pardonner :p**_

 **Institut**

Alors que Jace et Clary étaient en train de s'entraîner, Alec entra dans la salle d'entraînement, furieux, et se planta devant la rouquine.

\- Alors je te préviens, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, c'est le moment, comme ça c'est fait et on en parle plus ! S'exclama-t-il. Autant te défouler un bon coup, je commence à avoir l'habitude !

\- Heu, Alec, je… Pourquoi je voudrais me défouler sur toi ?

\- Je sais pas, tu dois bien avoir deux, trois trucs à me reprocher, à commencer par l'amnésie de Simon !

La jeune fille posa une main sur son bras.

\- Je ne te le reproche pas Alec… Simon est devenu vampire par ma faute, et je sais qu'il ne le souhaitait pas… J'aurais préféré que vous nous en parliez avant, mais maintenant c'est fait… Je sais que c'était son choix et que tu n'as fait que le respecter…

Alec soupira.

\- Merci… Je dois avouer que je ne pense pas que j'aurais supporté des reproches supplémentaires…

\- Holà, toi, tu t'es encore pris le chou avec Magnus ! S'exclama son parabataï.

\- Ce mec à le plus mauvais caractère qui existe sur terre je crois ! Répondit Alec, en s'asseyant sur un tapis de sol, dépité.

\- Tu crois qu'il tient ça de son père ? Lui demanda Jace avec un sourire.

\- Je sais pas, mais surtout ne lui pose pas la question ! Je viens de passer trois heures à me faire engueuler parce que j'ai eu le malheur de demander à Tessa de chercher un moyen de faire rester le père de Magnus ici, sans que ça n'ait de mauvaises conséquences…

\- Tu as fait ça sans en parler d'abord à Magnus ? Lui fit Clary.

\- Oui, je sais, c'était stupide ! Mais on manque de temps, alors… Puis ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais fait, j'ai juste cherché un moyen… Au cas où….

\- Au cas où quoi ? Parce que de ce que j'ai pu voir, il n'a pas franchement l'air de vouloir construire des liens père-fils ! Lui fit remarquer Jace.

\- M'en parle pas… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il réagit comme ça…Il n'écoute personne…

\- Même pas toi ?

\- Surtout pas moi ! Enfin, ça lui passera… Mais j'ai peur qu'il regrette de ne pas lui avoir parlé…

\- Ouais… Il est où là ?

\- Au Pandémonium…

\- Je suppose que tu dors à l'Institut ce soir ?! Lui fit Jace d'un air moqueur.

\- C'est ça, moque-toi ! Et non, je dors chez moi, que ça lui plaise ou non ! Tu sais qu'il a quand même osé me dire que notre mensonge était un pur mensonge ?!

\- Il ne le pensait pas… Intervint Clary.

\- Je sais, je sais que c'est la colère qui parle, mais quand même…

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit à cause de ce que tu as fait qu'il t'ait dit ça…Risqua Jace.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ben avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, on y a pas prêté attention, mais à ce qui paraît, une rumeur aurait commencé à courir comme quoi l'Enclave aurait autorisé votre mariage pour faire croire au monde obscur que leurs avis sur eux ont changé et les pousser à signer des Accords, qui quand on lit entre les lignes, conduisent à un pur et simple esclavage… Dans l'euphorie du moment, les créatures obscures l'ont signé, mais il paraîtrait qu'ils le regretteraient depuis que l'Enclave aurait commencé à se mêler un peu trop de leurs affaires !

\- Les Accords… Pourquoi ne comprennent-ils pas qu'on s'est juste marié parce qu'on s'aime ?

\- Ils le comprennent, mais ils s'en servent pour leurs intérêts…Leur fit Clary, tristement.

\- Cela me conforte dans le choix que j'ai fait… Quitter le poste de directeur devrait calmer tout ça…

\- Tu l'as annoncé à Jia ?

\- Oui…

 **Flash Back- Institut- Bureau d'Alec**

Une projection du Consul Jia Penhallow, fixait Alec, qui se tenait bien droit devant elle, en parfait soldat. Les sourcils froncés, elle pensait avoir mal entendu.

\- Excuse-moi Alec, mais je crois ne pas avoir très bien compris ta demande…

\- Ce n'est pas une demande Jia… Je quitte le poste de directeur de l'Institut de New York…

Jia accusa le coup. Décidément, les enfants Lightwood lui auront tout fait.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui motive ta décision ?

\- Tu le sais très bien…

\- Ce sorcier mérite-t-il que tu sacrifies ta carrière pour lui ?

\- Oui ! Répondit Alec, sans une once d'hésitation.

Le consul soupira. Elles savaient que les deux hommes s'aimaient profondément, et elle avait accepté leur relation, allant même jusqu'à appuyer la demande, du jeune Lightwood, de lier sa vie à celle du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, devant le conseil. Mais là, en revanche, elle ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse tout abandonner pour les beaux yeux de Magnus Bane.

\- Tu sais que j'ai le droit de refuser…

\- Oui… Mais regarde, tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis le pire directeur que tu n'aies jamais vu !

\- J'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère, Alec ! En réalité, je pense tout le contraire… Tu as réussi à fédérer les clans de créatures obscures de cette ville… Ce que personne n'est arrivé à faire dans toute notre histoire….

\- Je tiendrais encore ce rôle, je ne quitte pas l'Institut, juste sa direction…

\- Je vais y réfléchir…

 **Présent-Institut**

\- Elle ne m'a pas encore donné de réponse…

\- Tu vas faire quoi si elle refuse ?

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse… J'obéirais… Quand tu obéis, tu n'as pas à prendre de décision…

Alec se perdit dans ses pensées…

\- Faut que j'aille voir Magnus, à toute… Annonça-t-il soudainement. Heu Clary, si tu croises Izzy, essaye de plaider ma cause, elle m'envoie bouler dès que j'approche…

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire !

\- Merci…

 **Plus tard- Pandémonium**

Lorsque Alec pénétra dans le night-club, la musique était poussée au maximum, mais il était… vide. Certaines chaises étaient renversées, et des bouteilles d'alcool semblaient avoir versé leur contenu sur le sol.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ici… Murmura Alec, l'angoisse commençant à pointer le bout de son nez.

\- Alec ? L'appela une voix.

Le néphilim se retourna : Sam, tenant une caisse remplie de verres, le fixait de ses yeux perçants.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi il n'y a personne ?

\- Des tensions entre des vampires et des loups-garous…

\- Je croyais qu'ils s'étaient calmés ?

\- Ils ne sont pas d'ici…

\- Je vois… Et donc ? Ils se sont tous entre-tués ?

\- Oh non, ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais Magnus a foutu tout le monde à la porte… Vous vous êtes disputé hein ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Ben, quand ça va entre vous deux, tout va bien, mais quand vous êtes en froids… On en prend tous pour notre grade ! En fait, on est un peu tous dépendants de votre relation… Alors si vous pouviez éviter de vous séparer, se serait bien !

\- On ne va pas se séparer ! C'est juste un petit différend !

\- Tu es sûr ? Parce qu'il n'est vraiment pas bien… Raphaël a dit que même Camille n'avait pas réussi à le mettre dans un état pareil…

Alec sentit une vague de colère l'envahir. Non mais de quoi se mêlaient-ils tous à la fin ?

\- Tu sais ce qui nous feraient du bien à Magnus et moi ?

\- Non, quoi ?

\- Que vous vous occupiez que de votre petite personne et que vous nous oubliez un petit bout de temps !

Le chasseur d'ombres tourna alors les talons et rejoignit le bureau de son amant. La porte était entrouverte. Alec frappa doucement, ne voulant pas le brusquer.

\- Quoi ?! Répondit agressivement le sorcier.

Alec, tendu, poussa un peu plus la porte. Magnus, portant toujours la tenue qu'il avait pour le procès, était appuyé contre le mur opposé. Il leva les yeux vers lui et son regard s'adoucit légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le jeune homme aurait bien voulu lui répondre « que t'aille parler à ton père », mais il avait décidé de ne plus aborder le sujet pour le moment.

\- Te voir…. Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

\- Si tu veux…

Alec entra dans la pièce, mais au lieu de s'asseoir effectivement à côté de lui, il s'agenouilla près de lui. Le sorcier avait les yeux rouges et les joues encore humides de larmes. Posant une main sur sa joue, il la caressa tendrement du pouce.

\- Tu sais, une boîte de nuit sans clients, c'est triste… Mais bon en même temps, ce club ne peut pas resplendir si son propriétaire est malheureux… Et moi non plus…

\- Je n'y arriverais pas, Alec…

\- A faire quoi ?

\- Je n'arriverais pas à lui parler… J'ai besoin de plus de temps, mais je ne l'ai pas…

Alec commençait à y voir un peu plus clair : Magnus détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle. Hors là, le temps était compté, il fallait qu'il prenne une décision, et vite, et il ne le supportait pas.

\- Je sais que l'idée ne te plaît pas, et sache qu'on ne fera jamais rien sans ton accord, mais… si on trouvait un moyen pour qu'il reste, au moins un petit peu plus longtemps, tu aurais plus de temps pour y réfléchir…

\- Je ne sais pas… Non, je peux pas !

\- Hey, c'est pas grave ok ? Tu as encore une journée pour y réfléchir… Oublie ça pour ce soir… Laisse-moi tout te faire oublier… Jace m'a dit pour les tensions entre l'Enclave et le monde obscur et je sais que notre mariage est au cœur de tout ça… Mais personnellement, je m'en fous ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est toi et moi, nous deux ! Notre mariage n'était pas un mensonge pour moi ! Je t'aime ! Bon, quand tu fais ta tête de mule, je crois bien que je pourrais te tuer si je ne me retenais pas ! Mais je te ressusciterais après, parce que je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans mon sorcier préféré… enfin le deuxième après Catarina ! M'en veux pas, mais la tenue d'infirmière, c'est super sexy… Enfin, il paraît !

Le sorcier rit et passant sa main dans les cheveux bruns de son amant, il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Stupide néphilim…

\- Pas si stupide que ça, j'ai réussi à te faire retrouver ton sourire ! Et à me faire pardonner !

\- Qui te dit que je t'ai pardonné ?

\- Parce que je ne le suis pas ?

\- Non ! Je t'en veux toujours…

\- Hum, ok… Alors accepterais de venir avec moi pour me laisser une chance de me faire pardonner ?

\- Ça dépend… Où va-t-on ?

\- Sur l'Empire State Building !

\- Comment ça sûr ?

\- Viens et tu verras !

Alec se leva et lui tendit la main.

\- Et interdiction d'utiliser la magie !

\- Dans ce cas, je te préviens, je prends l'ascenseur !

\- Flemmard !

\- Je te mets au défi de monter les 86 étages en prenant l'escalier !

\- Défi accepté ! Allez viens !

 **Empire State Building**

Alec, un grand sourire aux lèvres, attendait son amant, les bras croisés, le dos appuyé contre la barrière de l'observatoire du 86ème étage. Respectant son défi, il avait emprunté les escaliers alors que le sorcier, avait, lui, utilisé les très nombreux ascenseurs. Les portes du dernier s'ouvrirent.

\- Tu as triché ! L'accusa Magnus. Tu avais dit pas de magie !

\- Je ne considère pas une rune de vitesse comme étant de la magie, mon cher !

Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel et vint poser ses mains contre la barrière, son regard fixant les lumières de la ville, qui paraissaient minuscules de la haut.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici, Alec ?

\- Monte sur le parapet !

\- Excuse moi ? C'est quoi le but ? Me tuer ? Pas besoin de faire tout ce cirque, tu peux très bien…

\- Mon amour ? Arrête de parler et fait ce que je te dis… Fais-moi confiance….

Magnus tourna les yeux vers ceux d'un bleu perçant, posés sur lui. Il se demandait vraiment ce que le jeune homme avait en tête, mais, lui faisant une confiance aveugle, il escalada la barrière.

\- Lâche-la…

Le sorcier regarda son amant comme si celui-ci était devenu fou. Il voulait vraiment le tuer ou quoi ?

\- Tu sais mon chou, je sais que je t'ai dit qu'il fallait plus qu'une chute du haut d'un toit d'un immeuble pour me tuer, mais je parlais de celui de notre appartement hein, pas de celui-là !

\- Fais-moi juste confiance, je suis juste à côté de toi ! Si tu glisses, je te rattraperais !

Magnus regarda vers le bas . Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, mais ce n'était pas juste dû à la peur, au contraire même. De là où il se trouvait, il avait l'impression de dominer le monde…

\- Je dois être complètement fou…

Il obéit alors au néphilim, et détacha ses mains de la barrière, un seul petit centimètre le séparant du vide. Alec sourit.

\- Maintenant, explique-moi pourquoi tu me fais suffisamment confiance pour faire l'équilibriste à presque 400 mètres de hauteur, mais pas pour me croire quand je te dis que ton père adoptif ne te veut aucun mal ?

\- C'est pour ça que tu as fait tout ça ? Je croyais qu'on ne devait plus en parler…

\- Ce n'est pas de lui dont je te parle, mais de la confiance que tu as envers moi ? Tu mets ta vie entre mes mains sans hésiter mais…

\- Je ne sais pas, Alec ! Je n'en sais rien…

\- Tu sais, tu as le choix, on a tous le choix… Tu avais le choix de monter sur ce parapet, ou de ne pas le faire. Tu as choisi la première option, tu as choisi d'obéir à quelqu'un en qui tu as toute confiance, tu as laissé quelqu'un d'autre décider à ta place, et pourtant, as-tu l'impression d'avoir pour autant perdu ta liberté ?

Le sorcier perdit à nouveau son regard sur les lumières qu'il voyait briller au-dessous de lui. Il se sentait libre, plus libre même qu'il ne l'avait été ces dernières années.

\- Non…

\- Alors je te répète ma question : me fais-tu suffisamment confiance pour décider à ta place en ce qui concerne ton père ?

Il y eut un moment de silence, où Alec commença à désespérer, puis lentement, Magnus acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête. Le chasseur d'ombres lui sourit et lui tendit la main. Le sorcier la saisit, mais alors qu'il croyait que le jeune homme allait lui demander de descendre, celui-ci vint à ses côtés et s'assit, les jambes dans le vide. Magnus en fit de même, gardant sa main dans celle de son amant.

\- Tu es complètement fou… Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça avant…

\- C'est toi qui m'as rendu fou, mon amour ! Rétorqua Alec, avec un sourire malicieux. Alors, suis-je pardonné ?

Magnus éclata de rire. Le néphilim venait de lui faire risquer sa vie, et pourtant, oui, il lui pardonnait…

\- Tu as de drôle de façon de te faire pardonner Alexander…

\- Ah, « Alexander », ça c'est la preuve que tu ne m'en veux plus !

\- Tu es incorrigible… Fit Magnus, en secouant la tête.

\- Hum… Magnus ?

\- Oui ?

Alec lui fit tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Je t'aime…

\- Mon ange… Je t'aime aussi, tellement fort… Je sais que je n'ai pas été tendre avec toi ces derniers jours et…

\- Tu avais tes raisons !

\- Non, écoute-moi ! Je n'ai aucune excuse ! Je n'ai pas à me comporter de cette façon avec toi ! Mais… c'est juste que… j'ai eu peur… Peur de te perdre, peur… peur que ma vie ne change complètement… Tu comprends, j'ai vécu presque 400 ans sans famille, sans attache ! Certes, j'avais Catarina et Ragnor mais… Ce sont des sorciers, ils sont comme moi, je n'avais pas peur qu'il ne me comprenne pas et surtout, je n'avais pas peur qu'ils aient peur de moi… Te voir aller le voir, parler avec lui, t'attacher à lui, m'a fait craindre que tu ne réalises qui j'étais vraiment, et que tu… que tu t'enfuies loin de moi… Puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais l'idée de me dire que peut-être il pourrait faire partie de notre vie, de ma vie, me fait peur…

\- Moi je sais pourquoi… Tu as peur d'être heureux parce que tu as peur qu'un jour tout cela parte en fumée… Je le comprends parfaitement… Tu as peur d'avoir une famille… Je vois bien que même si tu les aimes, tu maintiens Izzy, Clary, Jace et les autres, à distance… Catarina et Ragnor étaient les seuls que tu aies laissés entrer… Avec moi… Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi cet exploit, mais j'ai réussi à te laisser me laisser voir ton cœur… Je sais que tu as perdu beaucoup de gens que tu as aimés profondément, à commencer par Ragnor, et je sais que la perte de ton ami a renforcé les barrières autour de ton cœur… Tu les as ouverte pour moi, mais tu les as refermés instantanément pour les autres ! Mais je te l'ai dit, n'aie pas peur de les laisser entrer ! N'aie plus peur d'avoir une famille, parce que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours à tes côtés ! Je suis là maintenant, tu n'as plus à avoir peur… Pour ton père j'ai conscience que c'est plus compliqué… Votre passé à tous les deux est douloureux, c'est pourquoi vous avez besoin de parler… Crois-moi mon amour, il ne demande qu'à essayer de renouer des liens avec toi… Que tu n'es pas confiance en lui est compréhensible, mais en moi… Tu viens de me prouver que tu me fais une confiance aveugle en ce qui concerne ta sécurité, alors fais-moi aussi confiance à ce sujet…

Le sorcier ferma les yeux… C'était une décision difficile à prendre, mais il devait reconnaître qu'Alec avait raison… S'il n'allait pas lui parler, il ne serait jamais…

\- Ok… J'irai lui parler, mais pour ce qui est de le faire rester ici, je… je ne veux pas… Je sais ce que tu vas dire, et oui peut-être que tu as raison et que je changerais d'avis, que j'accepterais qu'il reste, mais… pour le moment, c'est non… Et je ne pense pas que je changerais d'avis…

Alec lui sourit. Au moins son amant acceptait de parler à son père.

\- Je comprends… Merci déjà d'accepter d'avoir une discussion avec lui…

\- Tu… tu accepterais de rester avec moi à ce moment-là ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne te quitterais pas une seule seconde !

Il sentit que le sorcier lui serrait un peu plus fort la main.

\- Hey, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là… Je resterais avec toi, je te le promets ! Et même si je sais qu'il n'y a aucun risque qu'il ne fasse une chose pareille, comme je sais que c'est ça qui t'inquiète : sache que s'il essaye de te faire du mal, de quelque manière que ce soit, je le tuerais moi-même !

Ça remarque eut l'effet escompté : le sorcier se détendit immédiatement, et lui offrit même un sourire timide.

\- On devrait y aller, avant de se faire arrêter par les agents de sécurité de l'immeuble… Finit-il par dire au jeune homme.

\- Je croyais que tu les avais endormis ?

\- C'est juste un sort provisoire, mon ange !

\- Ok, on y va ! On saute ?

\- Pardon ?!

\- Je rigole, mon amour !

\- T'es cinglé…

Le sorcier passa de l'autre côté de la barrière et aida son amant à en faire autant. Il créa ensuite un portail, qui les emmena directement dans leur appartement.

 **Appartement- Brooklyn**

Le sorcier portant toujours la tenue du matin même, Alec fit descendre ses yeux le long de ce corps qui lui avait tant fait envie quelques heures plus tôt, et son désir se réveilla. Il colla son torse contre le dos du sorcier. Ce dernier, face au miroir de la salle de bain, sourit en sentant l'érection de son amant contre lui. Le néphilim déposa de tendres baisers dans son cou, tout en passant ses mains sous sa chemise rouge. Il défit les boutons un à un, tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

\- J'ai envie de toi…

\- Je vois ça…

\- Je t'ai fait une promesse ce matin que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'honorer…

\- Et tu comptes l'honorer ici ? Lui demanda sensuellement le sorcier. Devant ce miroir ?

Pour toute réponse, Alec, qui s'était débarrassé entre-temps de leurs vêtements, le pénétra d'un coup sec. Le sorcier poussa un gémissement, et s'accrocha aux bords du meuble en face lui. Le jeune homme posa une de ses mains sur la sienne, tandis que l'autre glissait délicatement sur sa hanche.

\- Alec… Gémis le sorcier.

Le néphilim accéléra alors ses mouvements en lui, tout en continuant à parsemer chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Sa main quitta alors la hanche de son amant et vint caresser l'intimité du sorcier, intimant, dessus, la même cadence que ses coups de reins. Magnus croisa alors le regard du chasseur d'ombres dans le miroir : ses yeux bleus exprimaient non seulement son désir pour lui, le plaisir qu'il ressentait en cet instant, mais aussi tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait. Il ferma les yeux, et Alec, au bord de la jouissance, accéléra un peu plus la cadence, les faisant crier tous deux de plaisir.

Un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres, les firent délivrer leurs jouissances. Essoufflé, et pantelant, le sorcier se blottit dans les bras de son amant, qui l'entraîna avec lui dans le lit.

\- Alors, je suis pardonné ou pas ?

Magnus sourit et nicha sa tête dans le cou du néphilim.

\- Oui…

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews :D**

 **Retour de Simon et Izzy et des autres pour le prochain :)**

 **Gros bisous :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Nouvel OS intitulé « Je le fais pour toi » avec les petits bouts Max et Rafael :)

Bisous :D


	27. Chapter 27

Coucou:)

Nouvelle histoire intitulée « Héritages maudits », sur des personnages qu'on a pas trop l'habitude de voir :) enfin je crois mdr

Si ça vous dit :)

Bisous :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Appartement- Brooklyn**

Lorsque Alec se réveilla, il était seul dans le grand lit à baldaquin. Il étendit le bras et sentit une surface froide là où aurait dû se trouver son amant. Il tendit l'oreille : aucun son, aucun bruit, ne provenait de l'appartement. Il se leva et enfila à la hâte un bas de jogging, avant de se rendre dans le salon. Les rideaux des baies vitrées étaient encore tirés. Un mauvais pressentiment envahit le jeune homme, sans qu'il ne sache expliquer pourquoi. Où était Magnus ? Le regard du néphilim se posa alors sur un mot reposant sur la table basse du salon. Son cœur accéléra, son mauvais pressentiment se faisant de plus en plus fort. S'asseyant sur le fauteuil, il prit le mot qu'il lui était adressé, d'une main tremblante. Une écriture fine, qu'il connaissait par cœur, parcourait le papier blanc.

 _« Alexander, mon ange,_

 _Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux te laisser faire une chose pareille… Tu n'as aucune idée des conséquences que cela entraînerait pour nous tous, pour notre monde… Pardonne-moi de t'avoir menti mais tu aurais continué à t'acharner à me convaincre. Je le renverrais d'où il vient, tu as ma parole que je ne lui ferais aucun mal… Je te laisse t'occuper des autres, je sais que pour eux, tu n'hésiteras pas une seule seconde à libérer leurs âmes. Pourtant, ce sont eux que j'aurais préféré voir rester, mais cela est impossible, crois-moi… Quant à lui, je te demande de me laisser faire. Je t'ai promis que je lui parlerais et je le ferais, mais je te demande d'accepter ma décision. Je t'ai pardonné Alec, mais je ne sais pas si je peux encore te faire confiance… Prouve-moi le contraire mon amour, je t'en prie, en n'essayant pas de me retrouver, en me laissant faire… Je sais qu'avec ce lien qui nous unit tu peux me retrouver, mais je t'en conjure de ne pas le faire… Prouve-moi que toutes les promesses que l'on s'est fait n'étaient pas que des mensonges… Je te demande de respecter mes choix même s'ils vont à l'encontre des tiens… Je sais que ton père te manque mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te servir de mon « père adoptif », comme un père de substitution. Mes paroles vont peut-être te paraître dures, mais l'enfant qu'il a essayé de noyer à l'époque, est mort ce jour-là, et je suis né. Je suis l'extrême opposé de celui que j'étais à l'époque, je suis devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste, il ne représente plus rien pour moi, à part un souvenir douloureux. Comprends-moi, je t'en supplie…_

 _Je t'aime… »_

Alec serra la lettre dans sa main et ferma les yeux. Colère, déception, mais aussi compréhension, se mélangeaient… Faisait-il suffisamment confiance à son amant pour le croire quand il lui disait qu'il ne ferait aucun mal à son père ? Oui, sans hésiter, oui. Mais il fallait qu'il le retrouve… Il respecterait son choix, mais il était hors de question qu'il reste là sans bouger. Il fit tourner l'anneau autour de son annulaire, entre ses doigts fins, et se concentra…

 **Plus tard-Institut**

Tessa était furieuse, et plus Catarina lui disait qu'elle aurait dû s'en douter, que c'était à prévoir, plus elle fulminait. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent alors, laissant passer Alec. Elle fondit aussitôt sur lui. Il leva une main pour la faire taire alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui expliquer les derniers événements.

\- Je suis au courant…

\- Je croyais que tu avais réussi à le convaincre ?!

\- Ouais, ben faut croire que non !

\- Tu ne me demandes pas comment il s'y est pris pour mettre la main sur lui ? Demanda Tessa, plissant les yeux, suspicieuse.

Elle aurait imaginé que le jeune homme serait beaucoup plus furieux.

\- Non, parce que sincèrement, je m'en fiche ! On doit libérer leurs âmes à tous, ce soir ! On se focalise sur ça, pas sûr autre chose !

\- Et Magnus ? On le laisse faire les choses de son côté avec son père ? On n'intervient pas ?

\- Non !

\- Mais…

\- Tessa, c'est son choix… Crois-moi que j'aurais voulu qu'il prenne une décision différente, mais ce n'est pas le cas, et je respecterais son choix !

\- Tu n'as pas peur que Magnus le tue ?

\- L'en crois-tu capable ?

Tessa réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

\- Non…

\- Alors tu as ta réponse…

\- On fait quoi alors ?!

\- Rien… On les renvoie, point…

 **Mount Haystack**

\- Mengapa kau membawaku ke sini? ( Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici?)

\- Aku tahu Alec ... Dia mencoba untuk menemukan saya, tapi dia tidak bisa pergi di sini tanpa sihir ... (Je connais Alec... Il essaiera de me retrouver, mais il ne peut pas accéder ici sans magie... )

\- Penyihir teman Anda... ( Tes amis sorciers...)

 **-** Je suis plus puissant qu'eux, ils ne pourront pas utiliser leur pouvoir ici, je les bloque…

Le sorcier avait abandonné l'Indonésien, espérant lui faire comprendre, par cet acte, qu'il n'était plus l'enfant qu'il avait connu… Lui et son père se tenaient sur le sommet d'une montagne. A cette altitude, tout n'était que pierre et poussière. Magnus les avait emmené ici par portail. Le vieil homme jeta un regard inquiet vers le vide.

\- Tu comptes me tuer ?

\- Ça dépend… J'ai quelques questions et je te conseille de me dire la vérité… Si tu mens, je le saurais…Donne moi ta main ! Lui ordonna-t-il.

Son père tendit prudemment la main vers lui, et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? Tu as peur ? Fit le sorcier en haussant les sourcils.

\- Non ! C'est juste que tes yeux me rappelle ceux de ta mère…

\- Ce n'est pas ma vraie apparence….

Magnus transforma alors aussitôt ses yeux, leur faisant prendre l'apparence de ceux d'un chat.

\- Celle-là, si !

\- Les deux font parties de toi, mon fils !

\- Je ne suis pas ton fils, je ne suis le fils de personne !

Le sorcier lui saisit alors brusquement la main. Aussitôt, un filament bleu les lia l'un à l'autre.

\- Maintenant, répond à ma question ! Et n'oublie pas, ne me mens pas !

\- Je t'écoute…

\- Que veux-tu à Alec ?

\- Rien, j'ai été enfermé plusieurs jours avec lui, on a sympathisé… Je me suis attaché à ce gosse…

\- Tu t'imagines que je vais te croire ?

\- Regarde par toi même ! C'est bien pour ça que tu as enroulé nos mains d'une flamme bleue, non ?

La rétine des yeux du sorcier se fit encore plus fine… Il devait bien reconnaître que pour le moment, son père adoptif ne mentait pas…

\- Je te jure que si tu lui fais du mal…

\- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Je te l'ai dit, je me suis attaché à ce gamin ! Il est très amoureux de toi tu sais…

\- Oui, je sais, merci ! Lui fit froidement Magnus.

\- Et je peux voir que toi aussi…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Ça se voit à la façon dont tu le regardes…

\- Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu autant à notre relation ?

\- Parce que je suis heureux pour toi ! Moi aussi j'ai connu un amour aussi fort… Avec ta mère…

Les yeux du vieil homme s'emplirent de larmes, faisant tressaillir le sorcier.

\- Sa mort m'a dévasté… Mais je ne t'en ai pas tenu pour responsable… Seulement je pensais qu'Asmodée te possédait… Je ne savais pas, je ne comprenais pas… C'est lui que je voulais tuer, je pensais te sauver…. C'était lui que je considérais comme un monstre, pas toi…

Magnus éclata d'un rire sans joie.

\- Mais tu sais, lui ou moi, c'est du pareil au même !

\- Non, c'est faux ! Une partie de toi est humaine... Tu as une âme !

\- Non ! Je suis comme lui !

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi as-tu accepté qu'Alec, ce jeune homme innocent dont l'âme est pure, lie sa vie à la tienne ?!

Le vieil homme resserra son emprise sur la main de son fils, et l'attira à lui. Le sorcier essaya de se dégager, mais son père avait plus de force qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Non ! Réponds toi aussi à ma question ! Pourquoi ?

\- Lâche-moi ! Répéta Magnus, tout en essayant de se dégager.

\- Réponds ! Pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que je l'aime ! Hurla le sorcier.

Son père sourit et relâcha sa main. Magnus se dégagea aussitôt, rompant le lien qu'il avait créé, et se massa le poignet.

\- Tu vois, ce que tu viens de dire est une preuve que tu possèdes une âme… Dans le cas contraire, tu ne pourrais éprouver un sentiment aussi fort qu'est l'amour… Tu peux te persuader si tu veux que tu es un monstre, mais ne force pas les autres à croire à ce mensonge !

Devant le silence de son fils, il reprit :

\- Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de ta mère… Et si j'ai pu te faire penser le contraire, je m'en excuse… Je ne savais pas ce que je sais aujourd'hui… Je pensais te sauver… Je sais que tu as du mal à me croire, et je le comprends parfaitement, mais je te jure que c'est la vérité ! Tu es et tu resteras mon fils ! Je t'ai élevé et…

\- Non… Murmura Magnus.

\- Comment ça non ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as élevé, mais les Frères Silencieux d'Espagne… Toi tu as élevé le petit garçon que tu as essayé de noyer dans cet étang... Et ce garçon est mort…

\- Laisse-moi alors une chance de le connaître !

Le vieil homme avança une main vers lui, mais le sorcier se recula.

\- Entre dans le cercle tracé au sol ! Et ne m'oblige pas à employer la force !

Obéissant à son fils, il baissa les yeux vers le cercle qui se trouvait à à peine quelques mètres d'eux. Au centre, se trouvait un pentagramme, accompagné de divers symboles inconnus à ses yeux. Au loin, la lune se faisait de plus en plus claire, à mesure que la nuit tombée. Il savait que bientôt toutes les conditions nécessaires à la libération de son âme dans l'au-delà, seraient réunies. Il aurait bien aimé dire au revoir à Alec, ce jeune néphilim auquel il s'était attaché plus qu'il n'aurait peut-être dû. Il aurait aussi aimé partir en étant au moins réconcilié avec son fils… Il s'avança dans le cercle, la mort dans l'âme.

\- Tu ne me pardonneras jamais ?

\- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, tout cela n'a plus d'intérêt à mes yeux depuis bien longtemps…

\- Tu te mens à toi même dans ce cas… Si ça ne comptait pas, pourquoi sommes nous seul, ici, toi et moi ? Dans un endroit où tes amis ne peuvent pénétrer ?

\- Ils voulaient te faire rester… Et je ne pouvais les laisser faire…

Le vieil homme se mit à rire.

\- Je suppose que cette idée vient d'Alec ? Ce jeune homme est vraiment surprenant…

\- Tu ne le connais pas, alors arrête de parler de lui comme si tu le connaissais mieux que moi !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Écoute, je…

\- Non, tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Il est temps que tu t'en ailles !

Son père vit alors que le pentagramme était à présent éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Oui, il était temps…Magnus commença alors à prononcer les paroles de l'incantation nécessaire à la libération des âmes.

\- Laetetur anima vestra in mundo, illuc confluunt, (Que ton âme qui vogue sans but dans notre monde), in hoc mundo animam tuam colit, (que ton âme qui hante ce monde), coniuncta solvatur regnum caelorum, (soit libérée et rejoigne le royaume des Cieux), si sordidam nigro inferorum regnum... (ou le royaume des enfers si elle est salie par la noirceur…).

L'homme tomba à genoux au sol, avant de s'effondrer sur le dos. Un filament argenté commençait à sortir de sa bouche pour s'envoler vers le ciel. Magnus savait qu'il lui fallait terminer l'incantation, mais les mots semblaient bloqués dans sa bouche. Maintenant qu'il était face au mur, il ne savait plus quel choix prendre, pourtant il lui fallait en prendre un, et rapidement : bientôt la lune n'éclairerait plus le pentagramme et il devrait attendre la prochaine pleine lune…. Il voyait déjà le filament argenté pénétrer à nouveau dans la bouche de son père… Il fallait qu'il termine le sort au plus vite…

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Institut**

Alec fixait nerveusement le ciel. Catarina et Tessa avaient tracé au sol un pentagramme identique à celui que Magnus avait dessiné à des kilomètres de là, à l'intérieur duquel se tenaient Imasu, Etta, et bien d'autres personnes qu'Alec n'aurait su identifier. Il sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le bras, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Catarina. Tournant son regard, il vit qu'Imasu lui tendait une épaisse enveloppe.

\- On a tous écrit quelque chose…. Tu lui donneras ? A Magnus…

Alec hésita. Il avait beau savoir qu'Asmodée les avait tous manipulés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait une part de libre arbitre dans leurs actes. Il finit tout de même par accepter d'un simple hochement de tête, avant de saisir l'enveloppe qui contenait des lettres d'anciens amants de son mari. Il la fourra dans la poche de sa veste et rejoignit Catarina et Tessa. Les deux sorcières tournèrent la tête vers lui.

\- Des nouvelles de Magnus ? Lui demanda Tessa.

\- Non…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il sait ce qu'il fait ! Leur fit Catarina.

\- Ouais…

\- Alec ! L'appela une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit son parabataï courir vers lui. Jace jeta un regard autour de lui, étonné.

\- Magnus n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Comme tu peux le voir… Lui répondit Alec, froidement.

\- Ouais, heu… Vous avez bientôt fini ? Parce qu'Izzy pleure depuis des heures et je suis un peu à court d'idée pour la consoler là !

\- Elle est où ?

\- Dans sa chambre…

Alec partit rejoindre Isabelle en courant, criant au loin aux deux sorcières de se débrouiller sans lui. Arrivé devant la chambre de sa sœur, il frappa à la porte.

\- Izzy, ouvre-moi s'il te plaît…

\- Dégage ! Tu es la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir !

\- Je sais !

Entre Magnus et elle, il commençait à avoir sa dose. Contre l'avis de sa sœur, il pénétra tout de même dans la pièce, ce qui lui valut de recevoir un oreiller en pleine tête.

\- Sors d'ici avant que je ne t'envoie quelque chose de beaucoup plus dur et qui te ferais beaucoup plus mal !

Le néphilim soupira et posa les yeux sur sa petite sœur. Elle était assise en tailleur sur son lit, ses cheveux détachés partaient dans tous les sens, et son maquillage avait coulé à cause de ses larmes, lui donnant une ressemblance assez troublante avec un panda. Son frère s'assit à côté d'elle, ignorant ses menaces de le réduire en poussière.

\- Izzy, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît… Laisse-moi au moins m'expliquer !

\- T'écouter ? Mais pour dire quoi, Alec ?! Magnus te pardonne peut-être vite, mais ce n'est pas mon cas !

\- Ce n'est pas le sien non plus, je te rassure, marmonna Alec.

\- Et bien je le comprends !

\- Ok, d'accord j'ai fait des erreurs ! Mais… Mais tu sais comme moi que Simon n'était pas heureux en vampire et il ne l'aurait jamais été ! Il ne voulait plus de cette vie !

\- Tu insinues quoi là ? Qu'il souhaitait m'oublier ?!

\- Non, bien sûr que…

\- Tu aurais réagi comment si j'avais monté un plan stupide avec Magnus pour le rendre mortel, mais qu'en conséquence il oubliait tout de toi ?

\- J'aurais été furieux ! Mais ensuite j'aurais tout fait pour lui faire retrouver la mémoire ! On trouvera une solution, je te le promets !

Isabelle eut une exclamation de dédain.

\- C'était son choix Izzy… On ne pensait pas qu'il perdrait ses souvenirs, on pensait juste pouvoir arranger deux problèmes à la fois et… et rendre tout le monde heureux… Je te le jure !

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler !

\- Oui, c'est vrai ! J'ai été égoïste Izzy, je sais ! Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, je…

\- Non, tu n'as pensé qu'à Magnus… Ce qui est normal…

\- Non, non ce n'est pas normal ! J'ai pris de mauvaises décisions qui vous ont fait tous les deux souffrir et je m'en excuse ! Je te promets de tout faire pour me faire pardonner ! Simon reviendra vers toi, tu verras ! Vous serez heureux, vous aurez des enfants…

Un sourire échappa à la jolie brune. Il est vrai que si Simon pouvait retrouver la mémoire, ou du moins revenir vers elle, un avenir meilleur que celui qu'ils avaient lorsqu'il était vampire, s'offrait à eux. Elle sécha ses larmes et jeta un regard à son frère.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te pardonne pour autant !

\- Je sais…

Il la prit alors dans ses bras, et, contre toute attente, elle lui rendit son étreinte.

 **Plus tard**

Après de longues heures à parler et pleurer, Isabelle avait fini par s'endormir. Alec sortit discrètement de la chambre. Il retrouva les autres sur les marches de l'Institut. Clary les avait rejoint. Catarina et Tessa paraissaient épuisées. Cette dernière se tourna vers lui :

\- C'est terminé, on a libéré leurs âmes… De nouvelles étoiles brillent dans le ciel…

Alec ne répondit pas et se contenta de lever les yeux vers le ciel, se demandant si l'une des nombreuses étoiles qui y brillaient, était le père de Magnus. Il sentit le nœud, qui s'était formé dans sa poitrine quelques heures plus tôt, se contracter un peu plus. Son amant était-il allé jusqu'au bout ? Pourquoi ne donnait-il pas de nouvelle ? La voix de Catarina le sortit de ses pensées.

\- En tout cas, je ne suis pas mécontente qu'ils ne soient plus là…

\- Hum… Moi aussi je dois dire… Approuva Tessa.

\- Quelqu'un a eu des nouvelles de Magnus ? Demanda Clary.

Jace lança alors un regard vers Alec, et les autres limitèrent.

\- Non… Répondit Alec, sans arriver à cacher l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- Pourquoi on n'essaye pas de le localiser ? Proposa Jace.

\- J'ai déjà essayé ! Lui répondit Catarina. Mais il me bloque…

\- Moi je sais où il est… Annonça Alec, en faisant tourner l'anneau qu'il portait à son annulaire. Mais il ne souhaitait pas que j'intervienne et j'ai respecté son choix…

\- Tu as bien fait… Fit une soudain une voix, qui les fit tous sursauter.

Ils se retournèrent, et la stupéfaction se peignit sur leurs visages. Devant eux, se tenait le père adoptif de Magnus. Il sourit à Alec.

\- Jeune homme, je crois que finalement on va avoir le temps d'apprendre à se connaître…

Alec n'arrivait pas à y croire…

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment se fait-il que… Où est Magnus ?

\- Je ne saurais pas te dire… Il avait commencé le sort mais… il n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout et j'en ignore la raison… Ensuite, il m'a déposé à deux pas d'ici et il s'est envolé… Il m'a demandé de te dire de ne pas le chercher…

\- Il va bien ?

\- Je ne crois pas… Si j'étais toi, je ne lui obéirais pas cette fois si… File le retrouver, car malgré ce qu'il croit, il a besoin de ta présence, maintenant plus que jamais…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Chapitre plus court désolééé :)**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Gros bisousss**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Manon : Bon retour de vacance :p Je vais essayer d'exaucer un maximum de tes souhaits promis :p et pour max la réponse est oui :)**_

 **PDV Alec**

Rachmad n'avait pas besoin de me le dire, je le sentais, je sentais que Magnus n'allait pas bien et qu'il avait besoin de moi. Je savais où le trouver, je n'avais plus qu'à suivre la force invisible qui me guidait vers lui. J'ouvris la porte de notre appartement et le trouvais sur la terrasse, le regard dans le vide. Je m'approchais doucement de lui et caressais sa main. Elle était glacée…

\- Magnus ? Mon amour…

Aucune réaction… Ça ne présageait rien de bon… Je pris son visage entre mes mains.

\- Mon amour, répétais-je d'une voix douce. Parle-moi…

J'effleurais ses lèvres des miennes, espérant le faire réagir. Je le vis tressaillir et il sortit de sa torpeur, me regardant comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

\- Alec… Murmura-t-il.

\- Ça va ?

\- Je sais pas…

Je fronçais les sourcils. Mes mains étaient toujours posées sur ses joues, et je pouvais sentir sa peau glacée sous mes doigts. J'enlevais ma veste et la lui posais sur les épaules.

\- On devrait rentrer…

Je l'entraînais avec moi à l'intérieur et le fis asseoir sur le canapé, avant de lui apporter une tasse de café.

\- Bois ça…

Il leva ses yeux mordorés vers moi, brillants de larmes.

\- Je n'ai pas pu…

\- Je sais…

Il ferma les yeux. Je m'agenouillais devant lui, et pris ses mains dans les miennes. Il tremblait…

\- Tu as pris la bonne décision…

\- Non ! Me fit-il en secouant la tête. Il ne ressortira rien de bon de tout ça…

\- Dis pas ça… Vous allez avoir du temps pour vous parler et…

\- Je ne veux pas le voir ! Hurla-t-il en retirant ses mains de l'étreinte des miennes.

\- Ok, calme-toi ! Je ne t'oblige à rien, c'est toi qui décides…

Il se leva et j'en fis de même, suivant ses mouvements à travers la pièce. Il était agité… Je l'observais un peu plus : en cet instant j'avais l'impression d'être plus âgé que lui, j'avais vraiment l'impression de me retrouver face à un jeune homme de 19 ans. Me rapprochant de lui, je le serrais dans mes bras. Sa respiration était rapide et son corps tout entier tremblait.

\- Calme-toi, tout va bien, je suis là… Tout va bien…

\- J'arrive plus… à...res...pi...rer…

Ne ressentant pas moi même de difficulté, je savais que tout était dans sa tête, ce n'était pas réel…Alors même si cela me faisait mal au cœur, je lui dis :

\- Il ne peut pas te faire de mal… Tu sais très bien que je ne le laisserais pas faire ! Respire, calme-toi, tout va bien…

Je l'embrassais tendrement. Il finit par me rendre mon baiser et se calma légèrement. J'allumais le feu dans la cheminée et fis glisser ma veste qui était restée sur ses épaules. Ma main glissa sur la peau de son cou.

\- Alec…

\- Chut… Laisse-toi faire…

Mes mains descendirent sur son corps, défaisant un à un les boutons de sa chemise violette. Je la fis tomber au sol avec ma veste, et posant ma main sur sa joue, je fis glisser mes lèvres sur la peau fine de son cou. Ma main quitta sa joue pour se poser sur sa hanche et je l'attirais un peu plus vers moi. Je repris possession de ses lèvres. Je souris. Ses tremblements s'étaient calmés et sa peau était beaucoup plus chaude. Je l'allongeais devant la cheminée et frottais mon corps contre le sien, avant de passer ma langue sur son torse. Je lui relevais ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et plantais mon regard dans le sien.

\- Je t'aime… Tu peux encore avoir confiance en moi… J'ai commis des erreurs, c'est vrai… Mais tu peux me croire sur parole quand je te dis que je ne pensais qu'à ton bonheur…

\- Tu l'as choisi lui, Alec…

\- Non ! Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça ! Je l'ai soutenu oui, mais tu es toujours passé en premier ! Quand il nous a rejoins ce soir, je me fichais de savoir s'il allait bien ou pas ! Tout ce qui m'importait et m'inquiétait, c'était ton absence ! Je sentais que tu n'allais pas bien et j'ai accouru immédiatement vers toi dès que j'ai était certain que tu le souhaitais ! Tu seras toujours ma préoccupation principale ! Et s'il faut que je te le prouve encore et encore, je le ferais !

Je m'assis et le pris dans mes bras, collant son dos contre mon torse. Les flammes de la cheminée libéraient dans la pièce une douce chaleur.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça ?

\- Je… J'avais besoin d'être seul…

\- Tu n'étais pas seul pourtant !

\- Je voulais le tuer…

Il m'avait dit ça d'une voix froide que je ne lui connaissais pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis !

\- Alors pourquoi est-il toujours là ?

\- Je ne sais pas… J'ai dû oublier quelque chose lors du rituel…

\- Ben tiens, prends-moi pour un con…

\- Pense ce que tu veux…

\- Magnus… Je suis qui pour toi ?

\- Alec…Soupira le sorcier.

\- Réponds à ma question, s'il te plaît ! Je représente quoi à tes yeux ?

\- Tu le sais très bien…

\- Oui, mais j'aimerais te l'entendre dire !

Il hésita un moment, et bien que je ne puisse pas voir visage, je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il venait de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Je t'aime… Plus que tout… Sans toi… Sans toi ma vie n'aurait plus aucun sens !

\- Donc, si je fais un résumé, je suis quelqu'un d'important pour toi, non?

\- Bien sûr ! Plus que ça même !

\- Alors, je t'en prie, parle-moi !

Il secoua la tête et se leva, s'écartant de moi.

\- Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher !

\- Magnus ?

\- Quoi ?! D'accord, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas terminé le sort mais je suis incapable de te dire pourquoi, ok ? Je sais juste que je n'aurais pas dû et que je ne veux rien savoir de lui !

\- Il va pourtant falloir qu'on lui trouve un endroit où vivre et…

\- Écoute-moi bien, Alec ! Moi vivant, il ne franchira jamais la porte de cet appartement ! C'est clair ?

\- Tu veux bien redescendre d'un étage s'il te plaît ? Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il allait venir vivre ici, je ne suis pas fou !

Je m'étais levé et lui faisait face. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à suivre ses sautes d'humeur répétées.

\- Je disais juste qu'on va quand même devoir s'en occuper un minimum… Il ne connaît rien de l'époque dans laquelle on vit !

\- Je m'en fiche royalement ! Occupe-toi en toi, moi je passe mon tour !

\- Je comprends…

La sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit. Je décrochais.

\- Alors comment il va ? Me demanda Catarina.

\- Ça dépend des moments…

\- Hum, je vois… Désolé de devoir te dire ça, mais faut que tu me l'emmènes à l'Institut… Et autant te prévenir, il ne va pas aimer ce que je vais lui dire…

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Ben tu sais qu'il faut une potion pour permettre à ce cher Rachmad de rester dans notre monde sans que cela ne cause de dégâts biologiquement et psychologiquement ?

\- Oui, je sais, ben faites-le ! Il est où le problème ?

\- On a besoin du sang de Magnus !

\- C'est une blague ?!

\- Non, la potion nécessite le sang de celui qui l'a ramené à la vie…

\- Asmodée…

\- Voilà, tu vois où est le problème ?

\- Ouais, Magnus étant son fils, son sang fera l'affaire….

\- Exactement…

\- On arrive…

Je raccrochais… Bon, vu le regard qui me lançait, ce n'était pas gagné.

\- Tu as entendu ?

\- Il va me pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout…

\- Je suis désolé… C'est à toi de décider…

\- Je vais le faire…

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui… De toute façon, si je ne le fais pas, on va avoir un fou furieux sur les bras, alors…

\- Faut qu'on y aille maintenant… Risquais-je.

\- Ok…

 **Institut**

Catarina, Tessa et Jace, les attendaient devant la chapelle.

\- Il est à l'intérieur… Tu veux lui parler, ou… Commença Tessa, avant de s'arrêter face au regard que lui lança le sorcier.

\- C'était une blague j'espère ?

\- Ben comme tu ne l'as pas laissé partir, je pensais que…

\- Et bien tu pensais mal !

\- Wow, tu es de bonne humeur à ce que je vois ! Lui lança Catarina. Juste pour que ce soit clair, tu l'as laissé dans ce monde, tu t'en occupes !

\- Catarina… , la prévint Alec, en sentant son amant bouillonner de rage à côté de lui.

\- Allez tous vous faire voir ! Leur fit froidement le sorcier, avant de les planter là, sans un mot de plus.

Alec se tourna vers Catarina.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?

\- Parce qu'il est temps que lui et toi assumiez les conneries que vous n'arrêtez pas d'accumuler ces derniers temps ! Laissez Rachmad dans ce monde, était une très mauvaise idée ! D'une, visiblement Magnus est complètement paumé ! Il dit ne pas vouloir lui parler, ni s'en occuper, mais il rapplique ici pour lui donner de son sang ! Et de deux, c'est la première fois qu'on a affaire à une telle chose, on n'a donc aucune idée des conséquences que cela va entraîner, on navigue à l'aveugle !

\- Je sais ! Mais ce n'est pas en lui parlant comme tu l'as fait, que tu vas le convaincre de quoi que ce soit ! Vous savez quoi ? Laissez-moi m'en occuper, c'est bon !

\- Heu excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais… Où est Jace ? Demanda Tessa.

 **Central Park**

\- Ce n'est pas toujours facile de faire des choix, hein ?

Magnus, assit sur un banc, sursauta et se retourna. Il afficha un air de surprise en voyant le parabataï de son amant se tenir derrière lui.

\- C'est Alec qui t'envoie ?

\- Non, quand j'ai quitté Alec, il était en train de sermonner Catarina ! Lui répondit Jace, en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir localiser des gens Magnus…

\- Hum… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je t'avertis, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes sarcasmes !

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça… Je suis juste venue profiter de cette belle nuit étoilée avec mon beau-frère ! C'est interdit ?

\- Non, mais pas très conseillé quand le beau-frère en question est un sorcier de très mauvaise humeur !

\- Je prends le risque !

Magnus haussa les épaules, et Jace reprit la parole.

\- Tu sais quand je pensais encore que Valentin était mon père et que je me suis retrouvé face lui, j'ai voulu le tuer ! Mon âme tout entière souhaitait ça mort! Pourtant, je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre… Tu as toutes les raisons de détester le tien, de souhaiter le faire souffrir… Mais une part de toi te crie que peut-être il y a une toute petite chance de pouvoir créer quelque chose avec lui… J'ai ressenti la même chose avec Valentin… Bien sûr, dans mon cas, mon sois disant père était une pourriture finie !

\- Je… Je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance… J'ai fouillé son esprit et je n'ai vu aucune trace de mensonge, mais pourtant… Je ne sais plus quoi penser…

\- S'il dit la vérité, tu voudrais rattraper le temps perdu ou tu t'en fiche ?

\- Honnêtement ? Je n'en sais rien… Le grand sorcier de Brooklyn ayant un père ? Enfin, quelque chose qui se rapproche le plus d'un père en tout cas… Tout ça c'est… C'est trop compliqué !

\- Laisse toi du temps, laisse ton cœur te guider… Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez un lien, que tu dois forcément le faire entrer dans ta vie ! Laisse faire le temps…

\- Alec est proche de lui… J'ai peur qu'il ne comprenne pas que je n'ai pas envie de construire quoi que ce soit avec mon père pour le moment…

\- Tu le considères comme ton père ?

\- Oui… Je sais que je ne devrais pas… Mon père c'est Asmodée, mais…

\- Non, Asmodée est ton géniteur ! Crois-moi, planter la petite graine ne suffit pas à faire de quelqu'un un père ! Regarde, moi, malgré qu'on ne puisse pas franchement décerner à Robert la médaille de l'année en matière d'éducation, à mes yeux, c'est lui mon père… Et pourtant, biologiquement parlant, ce n'est pas mon père !

\- C'est sûr…

\- Allez, ne te prend pas la tête avec ça ! Et si tu veux mon avis, tu as pris la bonne décision !

\- Je l'ai fait pour Alec…

\- Je me doute, oui ! Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je suis heureux que mon frère soit avec quelqu'un comme toi ! Tu as beau être très exaspérant six jours par semaine, avec toi il est heureux ! Jonathan a failli le détruire … Sans toi… Enfin, tu vois…Donc ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies choisi de laisser vivre ton père pour les beaux yeux de mon parabataï ! Rajouta Jace avec un sourire.

\- Ne le lui dit pas… Tel que je le connais, il va se sentir coupable…

\- Je ne dirai rien… Vous devriez partir tous les deux… Je sais que Jia n'a toujours pas donné de réponse pour la direction de l'Institut, mais on n'a jamais vraiment fait ce qu'elle attendait de nous, donc…

\- C'est tentant… J'avoue que si je pouvais mettre le plus de distance possible entre cette ville et moi pour le moment… Et surtout, surtout, avec l'Enclave, ça me ferait le plus grand bien !

\- Alors fais-le, je m'occuperais de l'Institut ! Va chercher Alec, et partez !

\- Quoi ? Là, maintenant ?

\- Ben oui, pourquoi pas ? Tu as peur de partir à l'aventure, Sorcier ?

\- Ben disons que j'ai peut-être eu ma dose ces temps-ci, oui ! Lui rétorqua Magnus avec un sourire.

\- Oh allez, imagine-toi sur une plage de sable fin avec Alec… Lui fit Jace avec un clin d'œil. Ne me dis pas que tu n'en meurs pas d'envie !

Magnus eut un sourire : lui et Alec, seuls, loin de tout… Oui, il en mourrait d'envie. Il avait besoin de se retrouver avec le jeune homme, de passer du temps avec lui, sans aucun problème à se soucier…

\- Oui… Après tout, lui et moi n'avons toujours pas eu notre voyage de noces !

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews :D**_

 _ **Bisous :D**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Manon : Ils sont pas encore parti mdr**_

 _ **Phanie Miki : Bientôt :)**_

 **Institut- Chambre Alec**

Appuyé contre le cadre de la porte de sa chambre, Alec, un sourire aux lèvres, discutait avec le père adoptif de son amant. Il avait eu Jace, quelques minutes plus tôt, au téléphone. Son parabataï était avec Magnus, ce qui le rassurait, bien qu'aucun des deux ne soit encore rentré.

\- Un conseil, ne mangez jamais la nourriture de ma sœur !

Rachmad tourna la tête vers lui. Il paressait plus jeune, maintenant qu'il était définitivement libéré de l'influence d'Asmodée, et que son âme n'était plus coincée entre deux mondes, grâce à la potion concoctée par Catarina, à laquelle elle avait ajouté le sang de Magnus, celui-ci l'ayant donné à son père avant de disparaître. Il sourit au néphilim.

\- Tu sais, avec le temps j'ai appris qu'il était dangereux de critiquer la cuisine d'une femme !

\- Justement, évitez de vous retrouver dans une situation inconfortable ! Rétorqua Alec, en lui rendant son sourire.

\- J'essaierais de faire de mon mieux !

\- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là !

\- Je doute que Magnus apprécie ton dévouement envers moi…Fit Rachmad, tristement.

\- Hum… Il changera d'avis, il lui faut juste du temps… Je suis désolé que ça ne se passe pas bien pour le moment… J'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes mais… quand on a détesté quelqu'un pendant près de 400 ans, il est difficile d'adopter une attitude bienveillante avec elle… Enfin, je suppose…

\- Je le comprends parfaitement…

L'homme s'assit sur le lit.

\- Je l'ai cru mort… Pendant des années Asmodée m'a fait voir des choses…

Un éclair de douleur passa dans ses yeux. Alec vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais essayez de ne plus y penser… Passez à autre chose ! Vous ne reconstituerez jamais avec Magnus la relation que vous aviez avec lui avant… avant tout ça ! Mais vous pouvez construire autre chose, et peut-être même quelque chose de mieux, maintenant que vous savez tous les deux la vérité, qu'il n'y a plus de secret. Vous devez repartir de zéro, réapprendre à vous connaître !

\- Je ne demande que ça ! Mais tu l'as vu comme moi, il… il refuse de m'adresser la parole… Puis si tu avais vu son regard… C'est de la haine qui brille dans ses yeux lorsqu'il me regarde… Même Asmodée, il ne le regardait pas comme ça ! Il me déteste plus qu'il ne le déteste lui !

\- Non, c'est faux ! Je ne vais pas vous mentir, Magnus ne vous aime pas, mais il est faux de dire qu'il vous déteste plus quAsmodée ! Il l'a fait souffrir, l'a torturé pendant des années ! Il le hait à un point que vous n'imaginez même pas ! Laissez-lui du temps…

\- Je lui laisserai le temps dont il a besoin, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir…

\- Je comprends…

\- Et toi?

\- Moi ? Demanda Alec, en haussant les sourcils.

\- Tes parents, tu ne parles jamais d'eux…

\- Oh, oui… Heu, c'est compliqué… Ma mère n'a jamais accepté ma relation avec votre fils… Ils avaient un passé commun un peu, disons, tendu et… elle n'a pas supporté de me voir avec lui… Elle a fait des mauvais choix et aujourd'hui on ne se parle plus…Quant à mon père… Lui non plus n'a pas toujours fait les bons choix… Et ma famille en a payé les conséquences…

Le regard du chasseur d'ombres s'assombrit, et l'homme à côté de lui put y voir la peur et la souffrance y briller.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Alec leva ses yeux vers lui. Son cœur se serra en voyant que cet homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours semblaient plus s'intéresser à son sort que ses propres parents.

\- Je n'en parle jamais… Fit-il d'une petite voix.

\- C'est à propos du petit garçon qu'il y a en photo dans le cadre sur ton bureau ? Lui demanda Rachmad, en désignant ladite photo, d'un signe de tête.

Alec la fixa quelques instants, avant de répondre :

\- Oui… C'est mon petit frère, Max…

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu…

\- Il a été tué…

\- Oh, je… je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas…

\- Non, ne vous excusez pas… C'est… J'ai tort de ne jamais parler de lui… Je n'ai pas le droit de l'oublier…

Ses yeux bleus se remplirent de larmes, et il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Jonathan… Cracha Alec.

\- Je t'ai déjà entendu dire ce prénom… A Edom… Tu avais l'air terrorisé…

Le néphilim ferma les yeux.

\- Il...Il y a eu une guerre… Un chasseur d'ombres avait pour projet d'anéantir toutes les créatures obscures et les chasseurs d'ombres qui ne partageaient pas ses idéaux… Jonathan était son fils… Il en a fait un monstre… Il lui a fait endurer pendant son enfance des choses inimaginables… Et il… Jonathan a essayé de les reproduire sur moi…

Alec était devenu très pâle et tordait ses mains nerveusement, le regard vide.

\- Il...Il a essayé d'abuser de moi…

Rachmad tressaillit. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation. Sa main, toujours posée sur l'épaule du jeune homme, trembla légèrement. Il allait serrer le néphilim dans ses bras, comme un père l'aurait fait à son fils, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il sursauta, alors qu'Alec semblait encore perdu dans ses souvenirs. L'homme croisa le regard mordoré de son fils, regard qui se posa ensuite sur le chasseur d'ombres. Magnus se précipita sur son amant, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un cil.

\- Alec, Alec !

Devant le manque de réaction du jeune néphilim, le sorcier se tourna vers son père.

\- Que lui as-tu fait ?!

\- Rien, je… On ne faisait que parler et…

\- Je t'ai demandé de rester loin de lui ! Hurla Magnus.

Alec sortit alors de sa torpeur, et posa sa main sur le bras de son amant.

\- Magnus !

Il se leva et tira le sorcier hors de la pièce, avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de s'y opposer. Il le plaqua contre un mur, quelques mètres plus loin, posant ses mains dessus, de façon à encadrer la tête de son amant.

\- Arrête ! Pourquoi tu lui hurles dessus ?

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu..Pourquoi tu ne réagissais pas ?!

\- Je… J'étais juste ailleurs c'est tout…

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour un con, Alec ! Je te connais, je sais à quoi tu penses quand tu es pâle comme un linge, comme tu l'étais quand je suis rentré dans cette chambre !

\- J'avais besoin d'en parler !

\- Alors parle-moi en à moi !

\- Pourquoi ? Toi tu ne te confies pas à moi… Tu préfères parler à Jace… Lui fit Alec avec amertume.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si en ce moment ton parabataï est plus à l'écoute que toi !

Le sorcier le poussa pour pouvoir s'écarter de lui, et s'en alla, le laissant seul . Le néphilim posa sa tête contre le mur.

\- Rattrape-le… Lui conseilla une voix derrière lui.

\- Va te faire voir, Jace…

\- Alec, putain ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il voit ton rapprochement avec son père comme une trahison ? C'est comme si… Imagine que Jonathan revienne, qu'il dise être innocent et que Magnus passe son temps avec lui, comment tu réagirais ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Si, Alec… Il a essayé de le tuer ! Ça ne va pas s'oublier en un claquement de doigt !

\- Il fait aucun effort…

\- Alec ! Si tu refuses de comprendre ce qu'il ressent, ne t'étonne pas qu'il ne te parle pas !

\- Tu sais quoi ? Non, je comprends pas ! Il a la chance de pouvoir revoir un être qu'il a aimé, et il ne s'en rend même pas compte ! S'énerva Alec. Moi je donnerais tout pour pouvoir revoir Max !

\- Mais moi aussi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Mais ce n'est pas la même chose ! Tu compares deux choses absolument différentes !

\- Peut-être ! Mais Rachmad mérite une chance ! Et tu sais quoi ? En un quart d'heure, il s'est plus comporté comme un père que Robert en toute une vie !

\- Tu es injuste là ! Je sais que Robert a fait des erreurs, mais il était là pour nous quand on était gamins !

\- Pour toi peut-être…

\- Robert t'aime !

\- A ouais ? Et il est où là ? Hein ? Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui as senti, par sa faute, les mains du meurtrier de ton frère sur toi, caresser ta peau, ses sales lèvres glisser le long de te ton corps, sa langue…

\- Arrête ! Le coupa Jace.

\- Ben quoi ? Ce que je te dis te gêne ?!

 **Institut-Hall**

Magnus, furibond, se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsqu'il tomba sur Isabelle. Il n'avait pas revu la jeune fille depuis longtemps, et fut surpris de la voir avec une tenue de jogging grise, elle qui portait d'habitude de somptueuses robes. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en queue de cheval, et elle avait des cernes sous ses yeux. Elle sursauta en le voyant. Il pensa qu'il ne devait pas avoir meilleure allure qu'elle. Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas une période facile hein ?

\- Non… Pas trop…Confirma le sorcier.

Isabelle le serra dans ses bras, et il lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Je vais trouver une solution pour Simon, je te le promets Izzy…

\- Je sais…

Ils entendirent alors des hurlements provenant du couloir des chambres de l'Institut. Isabelle fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est mon frère qui hurle comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la source des cris, suivit de Magnus.

Alec hurlait toujours après Jace, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leurs hauteurs. Le blond, pâle, fixait son frère. Il était difficile d'identifier les émotions qu'il ressentait en cet instant : colère ? Tristesse ? Choc ?

Alec, quant à lui, continuait à déverser ce qu'il retenait sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps. Magnus s'approcha de lui.

\- Alexander, calme-toi !

\- Tiens, tu es revenu toi ?

\- Tes cris m'ont attiré figure-toi !

Le néphilim une exclamation de dédain.

\- Vous êtes tous des lâches ! Toi, tu refuses de parler à ton père, alors que tu m'as obligé à parler au mien, alors que lui avait bien fait pire qu'essayer de me tuer ! Il est responsable de la mort de mon petit frère et du fait que Jonathan m'ait pris pour son objet sexuel personnel !

Le chasseur d'ombres se tourna alors vers sa sœur :

\- Et toi, tu passes ton temps à pleurer au lieu d'aller le trouver ton Simon, et de tout faire pour lui faire retrouver la mémoire ! Vous ne vous battez pas, vous baissez les armes ! Vous êtes lâches! Mais à vous il ne faut rien dire ! Vous passez votre temps à me faire des leçons de morale, mais moi, au moins, j'affronte mes peurs et j'assume mes erreurs !

Le néphilim croisa alors le regard de son amant : des larmes coulaient sur ses joues mates. Il examina alors sa sœur et son frère. Des larmes coulaient aussi sur les joues de la jeune fille. Jace, lui, s'efforçait de rester impassible. Rachmad sortit alors prudemment de la chambre et fixa la scène.

\- Heu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Alec secoua la tête.

\- Je… J'ai besoin de prendre l'air…

Le vieil homme du s'écarter pour le laisser passer.

 **Plus tard - New York - Brooklyn**

Alec en était à son quatrième verre d'alcool, lorsqu'un groupe de jeunes terrestres pénétra dans le bar. Les minutes passèrent, puis un garçon se détacha du groupe et s'avança vers lui.

\- Excuse-moi ?

Alec l'ignora.

\- Excuse-moi ?

Le néphilim se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler, et encore moins à un terrestre. Le jeune homme agita alors une main devant les yeux du chasseur d'ombres, espérant le faire réagir.

\- Hey, je peux te parler ? Oh !

-QUOI ?! S'exclama Alec en se tournant brusquement vers lui, avant de se figer.

\- Eh ben, il t'en faut du temps à toi ! Tu es un peu mou comme garçon ! Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !

\- Simon ?!

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews :D**


	32. Chapter 32

Nouvel OS :D

La suite arrive bientôt promis :D

Bisous :D


	33. Chapter 33

_**Nina048 : Oui parfois il faut que ça sorte :D**_

 _ **Manon : Oui, les gestes de Jonathan ont du mal à être oubliés. Ils auront une discussion oui, promis au prochain :D**_

 _ **Envie de faire un chapitre un peu moins sombre mdr alors ne soyez pas étonnés, mais promis je reviens à un peu plus sérieux au prochain :D**_

 **New York**

Alec n'était déjà pas de très bonne humeur, mais il s'était retrouvé à chaperonner une bande d'étudiants. La raison ? L'un d'eux était l'ex-vampire et ex petit ami de sa sœur, amnésique de surcrois. Au départ, le néphilim était venu dans ce bar pour essayait d'oublier, le temps d'une soirée, les tensions qui régnaient à l'Institut et chez lui. Il ne s'attendait donc pas à y trouver un Simon, complètement éméché. Ce dernier l'avait abordé car une des greluches, du groupe de terrestres qui l'accompagnait, avait visiblement jetai son dévolu sur le chasseur d'ombres. Ce dernier, remis de sa surprise de trouver son ami là, s'était contenté de hausser les sourcils. Il l'avait ensuite suivie. Bien que cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir le moins du monde, il ne pouvait pas laisser l'ex-vampire dans cet état-là, avec pour seule compagnie quatre autres terrestres dans le même état que lui. Arrivé à leur table, son verre à la main, la fille qui, d'après Simon, voulait son numéro, lui fit un grand sourire et se poussa pour lui laisser une place à côté d'elle sur la banquette. Simon lui fit un clin d'œil, et le chasseur d'ombres se retint difficilement de lever les yeux au ciel. La jeune fille portait une robe rouge, largement décolletée, et elle ne se privait pas de les coller sous les yeux du brun. Alec laissa échapper un sourire. La pauvre, si elle savait à quel point tous ses efforts étaient inutiles.

\- Alors, tu es dans quelle fac ? Lui demanda-t-elle, en entortillant une mèche blonde autour de son doigt. Attitude, qu'au passage, le chasseur d'ombres trouvait plus qu'agaçante.

\- Je ne suis pas d'ici…

\- Oh et tu viens d'où ?

\- Chicago…A l'Institut d'art... Répondit-il, en priant intérieurement pour qu'elle ne connaisse personne là-bas.

\- Et ça te plaît ?

\- Heu oui, sinon je n'y serais pas !

Elle eut un rire de crécelle.

\- Ah oui, bien sûr ! Et que fais-tu à New York alors ?

\- Je viens voir de la famille…

\- Tu t'appelles comment déjà ? Je ne me souviens plus…

\- Normal, je ne te l'ai pas dit !

\- J'adore les gars mystérieux et les bad boys ! Très sexy tes tatouages ! Lui fit-elle en passant un de ses ongles manucurés sur la rune tracé sur son cou.

Alec s'écarta et chercha Simon du regard. Le jeune homme était toujours à leur table, riant de tout et n'importe quoi avec ses amis. Il avait l'air heureux, pensa Alec. La jeune fille posa sa main sur sa cuisse, et il se crispa.

\- Tu ne m'as pas demandé mon nom… Lui fit-elle.

\- Quelle impolitesse de ma part… Lui dit-il ironiquement.

\- Je m'appelle Camille !

Le néphilim, grisé par l'alcool, éclata de rire.

\- C'est une blague ?

La jeune fille parût choquée. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on se moque d'elle.

\- Tout le monde dit que c'est un très joli prénom !

\- De jolie garce, ouais !

\- Pourquoi tu dis…

\- J'ai connu une Camille un jour… Fit soudain Simon. Enfin je crois…

Alec fronça les sourcils. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu finalement. Il eut alors une idée, qu'il regretterait probablement demain, mais il n'en avait pas d'autre.

\- Bon allez, je paye ma tournée !

La dénommée Camille, tout heureuse, sautilla sur place, alors que le serveur leur emmenait des shoots de tequila. A la fin de la soirée, elle était sur les genoux d'Alec, ses bras autour de son cou, et ne cessait pas de ricaner. Elle l'embrassa alors sur la joue, y laissant une large trace de son rouge à lèvres rouge sang. Elle voulut lui en faire un deuxième, mais le néphilim la stoppa.

\- On va peut-être s'arrêter là !

\- Oh allez, je suis sûre que je te plais!

\- Te vexe pas, mais tu n'es pas tout à fait mon genre !

\- Tu n'aimes pas les blondes ? Je peux me teindre en brune, voire même en rousse, si c'est ce que tu aimes ! Lui fit-elle en lui lançant un énième clin d'œil.

\- Rousse ? Désolé chérie, mauvais chasseur d'ombres !

La jeune fille ne s'intéressa qu'à une seule partie de sa phrase, ce qui se résumait en un seul mot : « chérie ».

\- Oh oui, je suis ta chérie !

Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Il la maintint à bout de bras, loin de lui.

\- Jamais le premier soir, je suis quelqu'un de très conservateur ! Lui fit-il.

\- Oh… Le deuxième alors ?

\- Ouais, voilà, on va faire ça !

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Simon, mais celui-ci avait disparu, ainsi que les autres garçons qui l'accompagnaient. Il poussa un juron et se leva. Il s'approcha du bar et demanda au serveur s'il ne les avait pas vu. Ce dernier lui désigna les toilettes. Alec le remercia d'un bref signe de tête, et suivit la direction qu'il lui indiquait. Il trouva Simon, la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes, les autres l'entourant. L'un d'eux se tourna vers le néphilim :

\- Il a trop bu… On ne sait pas quoi faire, on doit rentrer mais on ne peut pas le laisser seul….

\- Je m'en occupe !

Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir dit ça, mais après tout, l'éloignait de ses camarades de beuverie, cela faisait partie de son plan. Les deux garçons ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et les abandonnèrent là. Alec se pencha vers Simon.

\- Ça va ?

L'ex-vampire, leva le pouce, avant d'être pris d'une nouvelle série de nausées. Le chasseur d'ombres finit par le faire sortit du bar, le soutenant à moitié. Ils passèrent devant Camille, qui les attendait toujours à la table. Lorsqu'elle les vit, elle se leva et les suivis à l'extérieur. Elle non plus ne semblait pas en grande forme. Alec soupira. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser toute seule…

\- Tu habites loin d'ici ?

La jeune fille gloussa.

\- Jamais le premier soir ! Lui fit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

\- Bon, j'ai compris ! Allez, vient !

Il secoua la tête, il n'avait pas le choix…

 **Appartement-Brooklyn**

Alec, soutenant Simon, et surveillant Camille d'un œil, déverrouilla la porte de son appartement, priant intérieurement pour que Magnus ne soit pas encore rentré. Il allongea Simon sur le lit de la chambre d'amis.

\- Je t'aime bien toi, tu sais !

\- Ouais, moi aussi… Allez, dors…

Le néphilim le laissa seul.

\- On aurait dû lui enlever ses vêtements ! Lui fit remarquer Camille.

\- Hors de question que je le déshabille ! Répondit sèchement Alec.

Il posa ses clés sur le comptoir de la cuisine, et prit son portable. Comme il fallait s'en douter, l'écran d'accueil affichait plusieurs dizaines d'appels manqués, ainsi que des textos. Il les fit défiler : sa sœur, Jace, Magnus, Catarina, Clary… Tous de longs et barbants messages. Il les supprima sans même prendre la peine de les lire. Il savait déjà ce qu'ils devaient dire : « Alec où es-tu, on s'inquiète, on est désolé et blablabla... ». Le néphilim en avait plus qu'assez de les voir s'inquiéter pour lui à chaque fois qu'il claquait la porte. Il en avait marre de les voir tous se mentir, faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si Jonathan n'avait jamais existé… Il sentit deux bras l'entourer. Ah… il l'avait oublié elle…Il se retourna, et la repoussa doucement.

\- Écoute, je…

\- C'est chez toi ici ? Lui demanda-t-elle en passant sa main sur les livres de la bibliothèque du salon.

Je croyais que tu vivais à Chicago !

\- Je… Je suis chez un ami !

\- Oh, un ami… Et ton ami rentre quand ?

Alec leva les yeux vers elle, et le regretta aussitôt. La jeune fille faisait lentement coulisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Un instant plus tard, elle se retrouvait en petite tenue, sa robe gisant au sol.

\- Et merde… Murmura-t-il. Je l'avais pas prévu ça…

Elle s'approcha de lui, et passa sa main sur sa joue.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les blondes, mais… je suis sûre que tu peux faire un effort…

Alec recula, mais la jeune fille le suivait, faisant claquer ses talons sur le parquet. Il buta contre le comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Écoute, je… tu es très sexy hein, mais heu… comment te dire… tu n'es pas mon genre !

\- Oh allez, tu viens de me dire que j'étais sexy !

\- Ouais mais c'est comme si heu… je sais pas moi, heu… regarde, les roses c'est très jolie hein, mais je les mange pas !

Camille haussa les sourcils, et Alec reprit la parole :

\- Bon d'accord, l'image était peut-être mal choisi mais…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda une voix derrière la jeune fille.

Celle-ci poussa un petit cri, et courut se réfugier dans le salon. Alec déglutit. Il allait se faire tuer…

\- Je sais que tu ne vas pas me croire, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews :D**

 **Bisous :D**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Manon : C'est le moment de voir s'ils ont confiance l'un en l'autre :D**_

 **Appartement-Brooklyn**

 **PDV Alec**

 **-** Je sais que tu ne vas pas me croire, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Toujours appuyé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, je fixais mon parabataï. Son visage exprimait quelque chose entre l'amusement et la colère. J'entendais des voix provenant du salon. J'allais me faire tuer… Et encore, le mot était faible.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il va te falloir dire ça !

On rejoignit les autres. Isabelle était assise dans le fauteuil et Clary sur l'accoudoir, fixant Camille, les sourcils froncés. Mon regard se tourna vers cette dernière, et je déglutis difficilement : Magnus, tendait à la jeune fille sa robe.

\- La vue ne me déplaît pas mais vous devriez vous rhabiller ! Lui lança-t-il.

Dans ma tête, j'explosais intérieurement. Il jouait à quoi là ? Il voulait me rendre jaloux ? Et c'était quoi cette façon qu'il avait de la reculer comme ça ?! Elle se rhabilla, et je vis le regard de Magnus glisser le long de ses courbes féminines.

\- Je… je vais rentrer… Fit Camille en rougissant.

\- Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ? Histoire d'être sûr que vous arriviez à bon port… Saine et sauve ! Rajouta Magnus, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle lui sourit. Putain ce que je détestais les Camille, qu'elles soient blondes ou brunes, ce n'était que des fouteuses de merde !

\- Ce serait avec plaisir !

\- Parfait !

Il lui tendit son bras, qu'elle saisit, et ils sortirent de l'appartement. Je fixais la porte pendant un long moment. J'étais furieux. Mais je l'avais cherché… Quand on joue avec le grand sorcier de Brooklyn, on gagne rarement.

\- Donc tu comptes rester là sans bouger et le laisser partir avec une fille qui se balade à moitié à poil ?! Me lança Isabelle.

\- Il déteste les blondes… Rétorquais-je, avant de me tourner vers eux. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous n'avez pas de chez vous ?

\- On a essayé de te joindre toute la soirée ! Me fit Jace.

\- Ouais, je sais ! Mais j'étais occupé !

\- Je vois ça… Tu as une trace de rouge à lèvres sur la joue !

Je me rendis aussitôt dans la salle de bain, et examinais mon reflet dans le miroir. Jace ne mentait pas, j'avais bel et bien la trace des lèvres de cette blonde aguicheuse sur ma joue. Magnus allait vraiment me tuer…. Ou la tuer… Ou les deux… J'aurais peut-être dû le suivre finalement… Je secouais la tête et ouvris le robinet d'eau. Je me passais un coup sur le visage et frottais pour enlever cette trace affreuse, très résistante au passage. Jace s'appuya contre la porte, les bras croisés.

\- Il faut qu'on parle !

\- De quoi ? Fis-je en frottant toujours cette satanée marque.

\- De ton pétage de plomb de tout à l'heure… Et aussi du fait qu'on est retrouvé une fille en sous-vêtement dans ta cuisine !

Je lui fis signe d'entrer dans la salle de bain avant de fermer la porte.

\- Simon est en ce moment même dans la chambre d'amis ! Lui annonçais-je tout bas.

\- Quoi?!

\- Chut, parle moins fort ! Je préférerais qu'Izzy et Clary ne sachent rien pour le moment ! Alors si tu pouvais les faire rentrer à l'Institut, ça m'arrangerait !

\- Attends, tu peux m'expliquer ?!

\- J'ai croisé Simon dans un bar, il était avec des amis à lui, dont cette fille ! Ils se sont pris une cuite, je l'ai ramené ici !

\- Apparemment il n'est pas le seul à s'être pris une cuite ! Tu empestes l'alcool !

\- Oh ça va, tu es très mal placé pour me faire des leçons de morale !

\- Bref ! Tu vas faire quoi avec Simon ?

\- Lui faire retrouver la mémoire ! Ou en tout cas recréer un lien avec lui !

\- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ?

\- Je vais aller à la fac !

Jace me regarda, un grand sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je lui crie « C'est une blague ». Comprenant petit à petit que ce n'était pas le cas, son sourire disparut.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux là ?

\- Si ! Je ne vois que cette solution ! Parce que ce n'est pas en restant les bras croisés, que l'on va faire avancer quoi que ce soit !

\- Magnus va trouver une solution !

\- A ouais et laquelle ? Je suis bien placé pour savoir que c'est le meilleur sorcier de tous les temps, mais comme tu l'as si bien dit des millions de fois, il ne fait pas des miracles ! Je sais ce que je fais ! Puis tout le monde est plus ou moins d'accord pour dire que c'est ma faute si on en est là, donc je répare mes erreurs…

\- Tu pètes un plomb ! C'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Jace, putain ! Fais-moi confiance un peu ! Je sais ce que je fais !

\- Ah ouais ? Et dis-moi, histoire que je rigole un peu, tu t'inscris dans quelle fac ?

\- Art !

Mon parabataï éclata de rire.

-Art...Répéta-t-il. Mais oui Alec, si tu veux.. Tu sais quoi, je vais ramener les filles à l'Institut, et… on reparlera de tout ça demain ! Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance tu te rendras compte de l'énormité que tu viens de me dire ! En en attendant je te souhaite bonne chance, parce que Magnus est furieux ! Oh et pour information, ta petite crise de tout à l'heure n'a pas amélioré le moins du monde ses rapports avec son père ! Si Catarina ne l'avait pas calmé, il l'aurait tué !

Je sentis une vague d'angoisse m'envahir. J'aurais peut-être dû répondre à leurs appels finalement…

\- Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Tu lui demanderas toi-même !

Jace sortit et partit chercher les filles. Ils s'en allèrent sans même un au revoir. Mais je m'en fichais, je n'avais rien à leur dire. Je n'avais ni envie de m'excuser, ni de devoir une fois de plus donner des explications. Je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit. La vérité fait mal, certes, mais c'est toujours mieux que les mensonges… Si je l'avais compris en assumant qui j'étais vraiment, eux, par contre, continuaient à vivre dans le mensonge… Je m'assis dans le canapé, et attendis. Les heures passées, et Magnus ne rentrait toujours pas. Je commençais à m'inquiéter… Il n'avait quand même pas succombé à cette fille ? Mon cœur tambourinait tellement fort dans ma poitrine que s'en était douloureux. Ni tenant plus, je pris mon portable et composais son numéro, priant pour qu'il décroche. Mais appel après appel, je tombais sur sa messagerie… Je me retenais difficilement d'aller réveiller Simon pour qu'il me donne l'adresse de cette _fille,_ bien que, je l'avoue, ce n'est pas ce mot-là qui m'est venu en tête en premier. Le soleil se levait lorsqu'il se décida à enfin rentrer. Je fis semblant de dormir, je n'avais pas envie qu'il sache que j'avais passé la nuit à l'attendre ! Je le sentis s'approcher de moi.

\- Même faire semblant de dormir tu ne sais pas faire, Alexander… Me fit-il froidement.

Je t'emmerde… Pensais-je, mais valais mieux que je garde ça pour moi. J'ouvris les yeux, et croisais son regard. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer : ce n'était pas de la colère que je lisais dans ses yeux, mais de la tristesse… Je me levais et posais ma main sur sa joue. Il l'enleva immédiatement et me tourna le dos.

\- Magnus…

\- As-tu couché avec elle ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Réponds, s'il te plaît…

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question… Et entre toi et moi, tu es quand même celui qui a le plus de chance d'avoir couché avec !

\- Ok… Me fit-il simplement.

Ok ? Ça voulait dire quoi ça, « Ok » ? Je m'approchais de lui et l'entourais de mes bras, collant son dos contre mon torse.

\- Je n'ai rien fait avec elle, tu le sais très bien !

\- Je t'avais pourtant dit que Clary était la seule et dernière personne, autre que moi, à poser ses lèvres sur les tiennes…Et tu m'avais juré que ça n'arriverait plus...

\- Jonathan s'était déjà chargé de rompre cette promesse…

Cela était sorti tous seul, sans que je n'ai le temps de réaliser la connerie que je venais de dire. Il s'écarta de moi et me fit face. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Je venais vraiment de faire la boulette du siècle, et décidais de le laisser m'incendier sans rien dire.

\- Comment peux-tu… As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai ressenti ce jour-là ?! Il m'avait planté un poignard et le moindre geste aurait pu me tuer, pourtant ce n'est pas cela qui était le plus douloureux ! Je voyais dans ses yeux toutes les choses qu'il souhaitait te faire, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'en empêcher ! J'étais incapable de te protéger ! Et quand je me suis réveillé, et que j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas prêt de moi… Je t'ai cru mort, Alec… Mais le pire, c'est que je me suis dit que c'était mieux comme ça, qu'au moins tu ne vivrais pas avec le souvenir de ce qu'il t'avait fait… Je m'étais imaginé le pire…Et le pire, Asmodée me l'a montré à Edom…. Il m'a forcé à regarder… Je ne pouvais rien faire, je… je te voyais souffrir, m'appeler à l'aide, et je… j'étais impuissant face à ça, je ne pouvais rien faire…

Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Je tendis la main.

\- Montre moi !

\- Non ! Me fit-il d'un ton catégorique.

Je lui pris alors la sienne de force, et la maintins dans la mienne.

\- Montre-moi ! Répétais-je.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu…

\- Putain, montre-moi ! Arrête de me cacher des choses ! Je veux savoir ce que ce fils de pute t'a montré !

Tremblant, il serra ma main un peu plus fort, alors que ses yeux se transformaient. Le décor du salon s'effaça alors, me plongeant dans celui d'Edom… Les images défilaient sous mes yeux, j'avais envie de vomir, de hurler… Je comprenais mieux son attitude envers moi lorsque je l'avais retrouvé. Mais le pire, c'était que je savais que tout cela aurait pu être réel, aurait pu vraiment se passer, si Jace et les autres n'étaient pas arrivés à temps… Je finis par retirer ma main. Je ne me sentais pas bien, je tremblais et j'avais l'impression que la chaleur avait quitté mon corps. Je m'appuyais contre le dossier du canapé. Fermant les yeux, j'essayais de chasser ces images de ma tête…Lorsque je les ouvris à nouveau, Magnus me regardait, et la peur se lisait sur son visage.

\- Viens… Lui fis-je en lui tendant la main.

Il la saisit et je le collais contre moi. Je pris son visage entre mes mains. Il fuyait mon regard… J'essuyais les larmes qui continuaient à rouler sur ses joues.

\- Regarde-moi…

\- Je peux pas…

\- Si… Si tu peux…

\- Non !

Je le forçais alors à lever les yeux vers moi.

\- Ce n'était pas réel !

\- Non, mais ça aurait pu arriver… Et ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai empêché d'aller aussi loin…

\- Tu avais un poignard dans le cœur Magnus ! Je suis peut-être ta plus grande faiblesse, mais tu es la mienne ! Si je ne l'avais pas suivi, il t'aurait tué, et ensuite il s'en serait quand même pris à moi ! Alors à choisir, oui, je préférais souffrir mais te voir vivre ! Jace, ma mère, Izzy… Ils m'ont peut-être sauvé ce jour-là, mais celui qui m'a réellement sorti de cet enfer, c'est toi ! Alors arrête de t'en vouloir ! Tu ne peux pas être toujours là pour moi, tu ne peux pas toujours me protéger ! Mon amour, sans toi, je n'aurais jamais réussi à retrouver le sourire et l'envie de vivre !

\- Alors pourquoi tu préfères te confier à un inconnu plutôt qu'à moi ?!

\- Magnus… Soupirais-je. Tu sais que le problème n'est pas là… D'une, le sujet Jonathan est un sujet que tu évites encore plus que moi, et maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi, et de deux, ce n'est pas que j'en parle à un inconnu qui te dérange, mais que je lui en parle à lui…

\- Peut-être…

\- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

\- De quoi ?

\- De lui, et de… de Jonathan…

Il acquiesça. Je lui pris la main et l'entraînais dans notre chambre. Je m'allongeais et le pris dans mes bras. Il reposa sa tête contre mon épaule.

\- Je n'ai plus envie qu'on fasse comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme si Jonathan n'avait jamais existé …Commençais-je.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je me suis rendu compte que ça ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses…

\- Je pensais que c'est ce que tu voulais…Oublier…

\- Oui, au début… Mais, maintenant… Je ne dis pas que j'ai envie d'en parler tous les jours, mais… Tu sais, il y a des moments où le souvenir est trop fort, et.. et j'aimerais pouvoir t'en parler…

\- Tu peux ! Tu as toujours pu !

\- Non, c'est faux et tu le sais ! Tu as toujours fait en sorte d'éviter le sujet ! Et particulièrement depuis qu'on est revenu d'Edom… Puis il y a Max aussi… Tout le monde fait comme s'il n'existait pas, personne ne parle de lui…

\- C'est vrai.. Tu as raison…

\- C'est pas un reproche, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression qu'on essaye tous d'ignorer la réalité…

Il se tourna vers moi et posa sa main sur ma joue, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, pour un doux baiser.

\- Je suis désolé… Je te promets que je vais changer tout ça…

\- Merci… J'aurais du t'en parler plus tôt, insister plus pour que tu me racontes ce qui s'était réellement passé à Edom…

\- Je ne voulais pas t'infliger ça…

\- Je sais, et je le comprends parfaitement, mais… Je veux que tu puisses tout me dire, sans avoir peur de ma réaction… Asmodée m'a fait voir Jonathan à la place d'Imasu… C'est ton père qui a réussi à me ramener à la réalité… Tu étais le seul d'habitude à réussir cet exploit, alors je crois que c'est là que… que j'ai vu de toi en lui…

\- Hum… J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre ton soudain rapprochement avec lui…

\- Je sais… Tu as peut-être raison, peut-être que ça un rapport avec mon propre père… Je sais pas…

\- Il te manque…

\- Oui… Je lui en veux mais, il reste mon père… J'aimerais qu'il revienne pour me laisser une chance de lui pardonner…

\- Et tu aimerais que je fasse pareil avec le mien…

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Tu as la chance de pouvoir reconstruire quelque chose avec lui…

\- J'ai passé 10 ans de ma vie avec lui, Alec… 10 ans sur près de 400 ans d'existence ! Ça ne représente rien…

\- Vraiment ? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Si oui, je te promets de laisser tomber, de ne plus t'en parler…

\- Je sais pas… Laisse-moi du temps, s'il te plaît… Peut-être que tu as raison, mais… Laisse-moi du temps ! Je te promets d'y réfléchir, mais promets-moi de ne plus prendre aucune décision à ma place…

\- Je te le promets… Je suis désolé si j'ai pu te blesser. Sache que ça partait quand même d'une bonne intention ! Comme toi quand tu as aidé Jace à voler ma stèle pour qu'il puisse rendre la coupe à Clary et m'empêcher de faire une grave erreur !

La surprise s'afficha clairement sur son visage.

\- Tu le savais ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je l'ai compris dès que je me suis aperçu que le fragment de portail et la coupe, avaient disparu ! J'ai toujours ma stèle sur moi, seul un sorcier aurait pu me la voler et la remettre ni vu ni connu !

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Je sais pas ! Tu ne m'en as pas voulu ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! J'avais d'autres préoccupations à ce moment-là…

\- Sache qu'au départ j'ai refusé, je ne voulais pas trahir ta confiance !

\- Mon amour, je ne t'en veux pas… Mais ne recommence pas ! Fis je en riant.

\- Promis !

Je déposais un baiser son front.

\- Jace m'a dit que tu t'étais encore disputé avec ton père…

\- Hum…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je lui ai reproché notre dispute, je lui ai dit que tout était de sa faute…

\- Et ?

\- Et tes mots m'avaient blessé, j'ai laissé ma colère l'emporter… Mais Catarina a réussi à me calmer… Et avant que tu ne me poses la question, ne t'en fais pas, je ne l'ai pas touché, il n'a rien !

\- Je crois que tu as raison… Il est peut-être préférable que tu ne le voies pas d'un petit moment….

\- Oui…

\- Quant à ce que je t'ai dit, oublies, ok ? J'étais énervé… Ce qu'il t'a fait est difficile à pardonner, je le comprends parfaitement… J'ai été stupide de te dire que ce n'était pas si grave… Moins grave que ce que j'avais vécu…

\- Tu avais raison, Alec !

\- Non, non… J'avais tort ! Je te demande pardon…

\- Ça va, j'ai l'habitude de ton mauvais caractère !

\- Hey ! On en parle du tien ou c'est comment ?

Il rit et je le serrais un peu plus dans mes bras.

\- Alors ? Camille est rentrée chez elle, _saine et sauve_? Lui demandais-je avec un sourire.

Il ferma la tête et secoua la tête.

\- M'en parle pas, une vraie plaie cette fille !

\- Je préfère quand même celle-là!

\- Franchement ? Elles se valent ! Je préfère quand même définitivement les brunes !

\- Tu l'as quand même bien regardée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Il tourna la tête vers moi, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es jaloux, Alexander ?

\- Tu l'as fait exprès !

\- Oui ! Pour ma défense, je l'ai retrouvée à moitié nue et sortant de ma cuisine, où elle était collée à toi !

\- D'accord, je l'avais mérité, je reconnais ! Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il ne s'est rien passé !

\- Vraiment ? Tu as une trace de rouge à lèvres sur la joue mon ange…

\- Fait chié, j'arrive pas à l'enlever !

\- Pauvre chou !

\- Arrête de rigoler ! Elle était très sexy tu sais, j'aurais parfaitement pu craquer !

Il se défit de mon étreinte, avant de venir s'allonger sur moi.

\- Je ne crois pas non… Je sais ce que tu aimes, et ce n'est pas elle…

Il passa sa main sous mon tee-shirt et le retira. Il fit alors glisser sa langue sur ma peau, partant de mon nombril et remontant jusqu'à mon cou. Sa main passa sur mon intimité, m'arrachant un gémissement. Je capturais ses lèvres, mes mains jouant sur sa peau. Il avait tellement raison… Cette fille était belle mais elle ne m'attirait pas le moins du monde. Pour preuve : elle s'était carrément déshabillée devant moi, et je n'avais eu aucune réaction, alors que là… Magnus était encore habillé et il n'avait qu'à me frôler pour déclencher en moi une violente vague de désir. Ma main fourragea dans ses cheveux, j'avais envie de sentir son corps pressé contre le mien, ça en était devenu un besoin vital. Ses mains qui glissaient sur mon corps me rendaient dingue. Je le fis basculer sur le dos, me permettant ainsi d'être au-dessus de lui. Il me sourit et je défis sa chemise en lui lançant un regard joueur. Je déposais à mon tour de tendres baisers sur son corps, mes mains glissant sur ses hanches. J'enlevais le bas de ses vêtements, m'éloignant brièvement de lui. Trop cependant, puisqu'il me rapprocha presque immédiatement de lui pour coller ses lèvres aux miennes. Je fis descendre lentement ma main vers son bas-ventre, avant de saisir son sexe dans ma main, le caressant du bout des doigts. Il gémit et enserra les barreaux du lit de sa main libre, l'autre étant posée sur mon cou, s'assurant que je ne quitte pas ses lèvres. Je mouvais alors mes hanches et il comprit le message. Un instant plus tard, je poussais un cri de plaisir en le sentant à moi. J'accélérais ses va-et-vient, enserrant sa main, qui tenait toujours un des barreaux du lit. L'autre se posa sur sa joue, la caressant tendrement, alors que mes lèvres ne quittaient pas les siennes….

 **Plus tard**

J'étais lové dans ses bras. Il caressait tendrement mon dos, suivant le tracé de ma colonne vertébrale. Je souris et me redressais sur un coude.

\- Je t'aime…

\- Je t'aime aussi… Mon ange…

Mon sourire s'agrandit. Mes yeux tombèrent alors sur ma veste qui gisait au sol avec le reste de nos vêtements. Une enveloppe blanche dépassait de la poche intérieure. L'enveloppe que m'avait donnée Imasu…

\- Heu, mon amour ?

\- Oui ?

\- Il y a quelque chose que… que je dois te donner….

Il fronça les sourcils. Je me penchais et ramassais l'enveloppe.

\- Tu m'as écrit une lettre ? Me fit-il, amusé .

\- Non, pas moi…

Son sourire s'effaça.

\- Imasu me l'a donnée le jour où ont les a renvoyé… Il m'a dit qu'ils avaient tous écrit quelque chose… Il s'est passé tellement de choses après, que je l'avais oublié…. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de ne pas te l'avoir donné plus tôt…

Je la lui tendis et il me la prit des mains. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis la posa sur la table de chevet.

\- Je verrais ça plus tard… Viens là…

Il me reprit dans ses bras.

\- Pour le moment, je veux juste passer du temps avec toi…

\- Tu vas quand même la lire, non ?

\- Oui… Mais pas ce soir…

\- D'accord….

On passa ensuite le reste de la soirée, ou plutôt de la matinée puisque le soleil s'était levé depuis longtemps déjà, à parler de tout et de rien, et à rire comme avant.

\- Heureusement qu'on est seul quand même, et qu'on n'a pas de voisin, parce que je pense que ça ferait un moment qu'ils râleraient de nous entendre faire l'amour ! Me fit Magnus en riant.

C'est vrai qu'on ne s'était pas vraiment retenu… Bon, d'habitude non plus, mais cette fois-ci tout particulièrement. Le bonheur de se retrouver avait été trop fort. Puis la nuit avait été agitée, entre notre dispute, sa dispute avec son père et… Simon ! J'ouvris de grands yeux et m'extirpais du lit en quatrième vitesse. J'avais déjà enfilé le bas de ma tenue de combat, lorsque je m'aperçus que Magnus n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Je lui lançais ses fringues, qu'il reçut en pleine tête.

\- Heu, Alec, mon ange, ce n'était pas un reproche tu sais, j'adore te faire crier de plaisir !

\- Hein ? Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Lui demandais-je en cherchant mon tee-shirt.

\- Je sais pas, qu'est-ce qui te prend à t'agiter partout comme ça ?!

Je me frappais intérieurement. Merde… J'avais oublié de le lui dire… Je me tournais vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse, sachant très bien qu'il serait inutile… Il allait m'étriper…

\- Il y a un truc que j'ai oublié de te dire…

 **Idris**

Maryse, portant une longue robe noire, pleurait en regardant les photos contenues dans un album. On pouvait y voir Alec et Isabelle, enfants, sur les genoux de leur mère, ou bien Max jouant avec Jace. Une larme coula et retomba sur une photo d'Alec bébé. Un coup frappé à la porte de sa maison la fit sursauter. Elle se leva, essuya les larmes sur ses joues et alla ouvrir. Elle faillit s'évanouir en découvrant la personne qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

\- Robert…

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews :D**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Nina048 : Oui enfin comme tu dis mdr. Ils ont encore des choses à régler mais tout va rentrer dans l'ordre petit à petit :)**_

 _ **Manon : Simon et Alec se ressemble au fond, aussi maladroit l'un que l'autre. La vie d'étudiant d'Alec risque d'être mouvementée mais avec un peu de chance, elle apportera de bonnes choses :p**_

 _ **Guest : Simon toujours là au mauvais moment mdr**_

 **PDV Magnus**

Alec me fit son sourire coupable. Je savais d'avance que je n'allais pas aimer ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Alec… Qu'as-tu fais ?

\- Tu me promets de ne pas t'énerver ?

\- Alec !

\- Simon est en ce moment même dans la chambre d'amis…

Je scrutais son visage. Le mien devait certainement exprimer une expression proche d'une grimace : je ne savais pas s'il fallait que j'éclate de rire ou si au contraire je devais m'énerver…voir même pleurer…

\- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça, Alec, dis-moi que c'est une blague !

J'entendis alors des bruits provenant du salon. Je m'habillais en un claquement de doigt et fis coulisser la porte de la chambre. Je tombais alors nez à nez avec…

\- Simon !

L'ancien vampire me regarda, surpris.

\- Heu, on se connaît ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais Alec me devança. Il se planta entre lui et moi.

\- Simon ! Bien dormi ? Sacrée cuite hier soir ! Lui fit-il en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Je tournais le regard vers mon néphilim : c'était quoi ça ?

\- Heu… ouais… Répondit Simon en se massant les tempes. Excuse-moi, mais je… je… T'es qui ?

\- Sympa, je veille sur monsieur « Je gerbe partout », et tu ne te souviens même pas de moi ? S'offusqua Alec.

Il tendit la main vers Simon.

\- Je me présente, je m'appelle Alec. On s'est croisé hier dans un bar, avec tes amis… On a sympathisé. Ils ont dû partir, et comme tu étais incapable de me donner ton adresse, je t'ai ramené chez toi !

\- Ah mais oui, je me rappelle ! Camille voulait sortir avec toi, vous étiez collés l'un à l'autre toute la soirée !

Pardon ?! Je fusillais Alec du regard, alors que lui évitait le mien. Mon dieu, un jour je vous jure que je vais vraiment le tuer. Bien sûr, je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il ne la touche, mais elle en revanche… Cet abruti de néphilim ne se rendait même pas compte de son pouvoir de séduction…

\- Désolé de… de vous avoir dérangé… Reprit Simon, en rougissant. Merci de m'avoir accueilli, heu… si je peux faire quelque chose en échange…

Je vis un sourire apparaître sur le visage d'Alec. Sourire qui ne me plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Je le connaissais par cœur et je savais que ce sourire signifiait qu'il venait d'avoir l'idée la plus stupide du siècle !

\- Tu sais que j'étudie l'art à Chicago ?

Je laissais, malencontreusement, échapper une exclamation moqueuse : lui étudier l'art ? Alec était doué dans beaucoup de domaines, mais certainement pas celui-là. Il suffisait de le regarder pour comprendre : aucune originalité dans la façon de s'habiller, il restait à la traditionnelle couleur « noire », des chasseurs d'ombres. Heureusement que le cuir était là pour rendre le tout sexy. J'avais bien essayé de lui faire mettre de la couleur mais cela était très rare lorsqu'il respectait mes demandes, et encore, dans ces moments-là, cela restait des couleurs sobres. Or, et je suis bien placé pour le savoir, pour comprendre et étudier l'art, il fallait de l'originalité, et Alec n'en a aucune. Enfin si, il y a un domaine où il en possédait largement, mais je préférais qu'il évite de l'utiliser sur d'autres personnes que moi. De plus, je l'avais souvent entendu râler contre mes tableaux car il ne comprenait pas ce que je pouvais trouver à ces croûtes… Des cadeaux de Michel-Ange en personne hein, mais bon c'est pas grave… Enfin bref. Il fallait quand même lui reconnaître qu'il réussissait à tracer des runes mieux que personne, mais on n'allait pas se mentir, la dessinatrice du groupe, c'était Clary, pas Alec. Puis les étudiants en arts, ont tous ce petit côté extraverti qu'Alexander ne possède pas. Je le vis me jeter un regard noir, et me rendis compte qu'un sourire moqueur était apparu sur mon visage. Le regard de Simon passa de mon néphilim à moi, puis se reposa à nouveau sur Alec.

\- Ah… peut-être oui… Je ne me souviens pas trop des détails de la soirée…. Désolé…

\- C'est pas grave ! Retiens juste que je m'inscris dans ta fac ! D'où ma présence à New York !

Je me décomposais. S'inscrire à la fac ? Si j'avais bien tout suivi, la blonde qui était pendue au cou de mon mari lorsque je suis rentré, était elle aussi étudiante à la fac d'art de New York. Et Alec voulait s'y inscrire, donc elle allait être près de lui pendant des heures, pouvoir encore le harceler à sa guise, essayer de le toucher… Ouais, non, c'était hors de question !

\- Je peux te parler, Alec ?

Je le tir ais par le bras sans attendre sa réponse, offrit un sourire d'excuse à Simon, et le poussait vers la cuisine.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ?! Fis-je, furieux.

\- Pas maintenant, quand il sera parti !

\- Non, maintenant !

\- Écoute, je comprends que tu sois en colère mais…

\- Oh mais je ne suis pas en colère Alec, je suis furieux ! Non seulement tu héberges un ancien vampire chez moi et…

\- Chez nous !

Il me montra l'anneau à son doigt.

\- Le mariage implique que tout ce qui est à toi, est à moi ! Me fit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Pour le coup, j'avais vraiment envie de le lui faire ravaler. Il allait me le payer très cher !

\- Théoriquement, pour qu'un mariage soit vraiment un mariage, il faut un voyage de noces ! Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps ces derniers temps, et j'aimerais vraiment qu'on le prenne Alec !

Son expression changea aussitôt. Son regard provocateur disparut et il prit mon visage en coupe.

\- Je te promets qu'une fois que j'aurais aidé Simon, on partira tous les deux !

\- Il est hors de question que tu t'inscrives dans cette foutue fac ! Tu es devenu stupide ou quoi Alec ?! Le monde des terrestres est bien différent du tien !

\- Je devrais m'en sortir !

\- C'est non !

\- Magnus, c'est de ma faute si…

\- Je m'en fous ! Le coupais-je. On trouvera une solution mais pas celle-là ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse aller dans une cage remplie d'étudiants dont les hormones sont en ébullitions !

Il esquissa un sourire en coin.

\- Attends, tu es en train de me faire une crise de jalousie ou je rêve ?

\- Non, tu ne rêves pas ! M'énervais-je. Tu es jeune Alec…

\- Et ?

\- Et… Et tu pourrais avoir envie de voir comment c'est…. Avec un autre…

Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine et j'avais les mains moites… J'avais peur de sa réponse… Simon entra alors timidement dans la pièce, empêchant Alec de me répondre.

\- Désolé de vous interrompre mais heu… faudrait vraiment que je rentre, ma mère va s'inquiéter !

\- Oh oui, bien sûr ! Je te raccompagne ! Lui fit Alec.

Simon le remercia d'un bref signe de tête et Alec se tourna vers moi, formulant silencieusement sur ses lèvres un : « Je t'aime ». Il sortit ensuite de l'appartement, Simon sur ses talons.

 **PDV Simon**

Lorsque je me réveillais, un impressionnant mal de tête me vrillait le crâne. J'ouvris les yeux et cherchais à tâtons l'interrupteur de ma lampe de chevet. Rien… Le matelas du lit semblait plus confortable que d'habitude, et une odeur de bois de santal embaumait la pièce. Je n'étais pas chez moi… Ni chez mes amis… Essayant de ne pas paniquer, j'essayais de me souvenir de la soirée de la veille, mais j'entendis alors de petits gémissements, qui se firent de plus en plus forts au fil des minutes. Je compris assez vite ce que cela signifiait : peu importe où je me trouvais, deux personnes étaient en train de s'envoyer en l'air de l'autre côté de ses murs. Je plaquais mes mains sur mes oreilles. Je n'osais plus bouger, ni sortir, de peur de tomber sur eux en plein acte. J'entendis alors l'homme prononcer un prénom : Alec, je crois. Cela me disait vaguement quelque chose, mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer avec tout se remue ménage. Au bout d'un moment, je finis par réaliser que ce que j'entendais n'était pas les gémissements d'un homme et d'une femme mais… de deux hommes… Oh merde, merde, merde… Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais là… Ce n'est pas que j'avais quelque chose contre les gays hein, mais c'est juste que je me demandais ce que moi j'avais bien pu faire pour me retrouver chez eux… Dans un lit! Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui me semblèrent interminables, le calme revint enfin. Je restais encore quelques minutes sans bouger, puis décidais enfin de sortir de la chambre. La lumière vive du salon me fit cligner des yeux. Une fois habitué, j'explorais la pièce du regard. Elle était grande et luxueuse. Une porte sur le côté coulissa alors, révélant un homme aux cheveux coiffés en épi, dont les yeux étaient maquillés avec de l'eye liner. Il était encore plus maquillé qu'une fille, pensais-je.

\- Simon ! S'exclama-t-il.

Comment connaissait-il mon nom ?

\- Heu, on se connaît ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre, mais le jeune homme brun, qui semblait tatoué de la tête aux pieds, et qui se tenait derrière lui, le devança, avant de se planter entre lui et moi.

\- Simon ! Bien dormi ? Sacrée cuite hier soir ! Me fit-il en me tapant sur l'épaule.

L'homme aux cheveux en épi, lui lança un regard étrange, comme s'il pensait que son compagnon était devenu fou.

\- Heu… ouais… Répondis-je en me massant les tempes. Excuse-moi, mais je… je… T'es qui ?

\- Sympa, je veille sur monsieur « Je gerbe partout » et tu ne te souviens même pas de moi ? S'offusqua le brun en me tendant la main.

\- Je me présente, je m'appelle Alec. On s'est croisé hier dans un bar, avec tes amis… On a sympathisé. Ils ont dû partir, et comme tu étais incapable de me donner ton adresse, je t'ai ramené chez toi !

\- Ah mais oui, je me rappelle ! Répondis-je en lui serrant la main. Camille voulait sortir avec toi, vous étiez collés l'un à l'autre toute la soirée !

Les souvenirs de la veille me revenaient petit à petit. Quand j'allais dire à Camille que sa proie était gay et en couple… Je vis alors le regard que cheveux en épi lança à Alec. Je crois qu'une crise de couple s'annonçait.

\- Désolé de… de vous avoir dérangé… Repris-je. Merci de m'avoir accueilli, heu… si je peux faire quelque chose en échange…

Je vis un sourire apparaître sur le visage d'Alec.

\- Tu sais que j'étudie l'art à Chicago ? M'annonça-t-il.

Ah bon… Cela expliquait peut-être les nombreux tatouages sur son corps. Son compagnon lui jeta un regard moqueur, auquel il répondit par un regard noir. Mon regard passa d'Alec à l'autre homme, puis se posa à nouveau sur Alec.

\- Ah… peut-être, oui… Je ne me souviens pas trop des détails de la soirée…. Désolé…

\- C'est pas grave ! Retiens juste que je m'inscris dans ta fac ! D'où ma présence à New York !

Son petit ami, enfin je suppose vu ce que j'ai entendu quelques minutes plus tôt, se décomposa, avant de m'adresser un sourire d'excuse et de pousser son amant dans une autre pièce. Je sentis alors mon portable vibrer dans la poche de mon pantalon. Ma mère…. Elle devait être morte d'inquiétude …. Je rejoignis les deux hommes et leur annonçais qu'il fallait que je rentre chez moi. Alec proposa de me raccompagner. J'acceptais, et une minute plus tard, nous étions sur le chemin du retour. Je lui fis un topo sur la fac. Il m'était sympathique…

 **PDV Magnus**

Alec m'aura tout fait… Mais bon, j'en discuterais plus tard avec lui ou je le laisserais faire, après tout, c'est en faisant des erreurs que l'on apprend. Je devais reconnaître qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose, je n'avais juste pas envie de le voir s'éloigner encore une fois, je voulais le garder près de moi, je voulais partir loin d'ici comme me l'avait conseillé Jace. Profitant d'avoir l'appartement pour moi seul, je décidais de lire ce que contenait l'enveloppe qu'Imasu avait donnée à Alec. Je m'assis sur le lit et l'ouvris, les mains tremblantes. Elle contenait plusieurs lettres, de personnes différentes, ayant plus ou moins compté dans ma vie. Elles me touchèrent toutes, mais celles d'Etta et d'Imasu me brisèrent le cœur.

 _« Magnus,_

 _J'aurais aimé pouvoir te dire toutes ces choses de vive voix, mais je comprends ton choix, je comprends que tu me détestes. Sache que je ne t'ai jamais voulu de mal, ni à toi, ni à Alec. Il est vrai que j'étais jaloux de lui. Il a réussi à obtenir ce que je n'ai jamais eu, ton cœur. Je t'aimais tu sais… J'étais bien avec toi, tu me faisais rire, tu me rendais heureux. J'ai espéré pouvoir passer ma vie à tes côtés, mais j'ai vite compris que tu étais du genre à être là un instant, et ailleurs l'instant d'après. A l'époque tu avais la bougeotte. Je savais que tu ne serais pas heureux avec moi, voilà pourquoi je t'ai repoussé, pourquoi j'ai mis fin à notre relation. Je sais que tu as cru que je ne t'aimais pas, mais détrompe-toi, je t'aimais plus que tout au monde. J'ai eu des relations après toi, je suis tombé amoureux, mais aucun d'entre eux ne m'a fait ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti pour toi. Je regrette de ne pas mettre plus battu pour te garder… Aujourd'hui je vois que ce garçon a obtenu ce que je voulais tant, et bien que cela me fasse mal, je suis heureux de te voir aussi amoureux, aussi aimé. J'aurais aimé rester et passer à nouveau du temps avec toi, même si ce n'était que de l'amitié . Malheureusement, m'a place n'est pas dans ce monde, et je le regrette… Bien que ton cœur ne m'appartienne pas, sache que le mien sera toujours à toi… »_

 _Imasu_

Je rejoignis le salon et me laissais tomber sur le fauteuil, les lettres toujours dans ma main.

« _Te voir heureux me rend heureuse également. Ce jeune garçon mourait pour toi, il t'aime plus que ça propre vie, alors prend bien soin de lui, ne le laisse pas partir. Je suppose que maintenant tu comprends pourquoi je refusais de passer l'éternité à tes côtés…. Qu'aurais-je fait maintenant si j'avais accepté ? Tu m'aurais quitté pour ce néphilim, j'en suis certaine, car c'est lui ton âme sœur, vous étiez destiné à être ensemble. Ne regrette pas ton passé Magnus, car c'est lui qui t'a fait le rencontrer. J'étais heureuse de te revoir, je regrette_ _juste_ _que ce_ _la_ _se soit passé dans de telles circonstances… Prends_ _bien_ _soin de toi… Je te demande pardon pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire._

 _Je t'aime…je t'ai toujours aimé »_

 _Etta_

Je serrais les lettres dans ma main, les réduisant en boule de papier froissé. Une larme coula sur ma joue… J'avais fait le mauvais choix…

 **PDV Alec**

J'avais beaucoup discuté avec Simon durant le trajet jusque chez lui. Je doutais de plus en plus d'arriver à lui faire retrouver la mémoire. En revanche, j'étais persuadé que ce n'était pas forcément nécessaire pour le ramener vers nous… Vers ma sœur. Mais pour le moment, j'avais plus important à faire. Magnus réclamait ma présence, je le sentais, je sentais sa peur de me voir m'éloigner de lui. Comme si c'était possible, comme si je pouvais en désirer un autre… Je souris et secouais la tête. C'était tellement stupide, il n'y avait aucun risque que ça arrive. A côté de lui, ils étaient tous fades, seul lui brillait à mes yeux, et ça, ça ne changerait jamais. S'il fallait que je le rassure, je le ferais, je le ferais autant de fois que cela sera nécessaire, mais je dois dire que je ne pensais pas devoir en arriver là un jour. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour il pourrait avoir peur qu'un autre m'éloigne de lui. En revanche, je pouvais le comprendre : combien de fois avais-je ressenti la même chose lorsqu'il passait ses soirées au Pandémonium, entouré de tous ces gens qui l'admiraient ? Ils gravitaient tous autour de lui, il les fascinait et je le savais. Eux le désirait, le voulait. Avant notre mariage, ils étaient tous collés à lui comme des sangsues, pensant qu'il pourrait m'écarter du passage, que je n'étais qu'un obstacle futile à la conquête de l'objet de leur désir. Cependant, les mois passaient, et lui et moi avancions toujours main dans la main, plus unis chaque jour que dieu faisait. Ils s'étaient alors tous vite rendu compte, et moi aussi, qu'à chaque fois que j'entrais dans une pièce, un endroit, où il se trouvait, son regard se posait sur moi et ne s'en détachait pas. Il éclipsait tout le reste, envoyant en touche ses admirateurs, mes « concurrents ». Son attitude ne pouvait pas être plus claire : c'était moi et personne d'autre. A moi maintenant de lui prouver que je ressentais la même chose pour lui. Il m'attendait, assis sur le fauteuil du salon. J'enlevais ma veste, et m'approchais doucement de lui. Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules avant de les faire lentement descendre sur son torse, tout en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou. Sa main caressa mon bras et il s'appuya contre le dossier du fauteuil, les yeux fermés.

\- Fatigué ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Hum… Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit je te rappelle…

\- Simon non plus…

\- Il nous as entendus?

\- Oui…

\- Génial, la première fois il a eu l'image, maintenant le son… Peut-être qu'à la troisième il aura les deux !

Je rougis et m'assis sur la table basse, face à lui.

\- Ne parle pas de malheur… Je suis déjà assez gêné comme ça !

\- C'est entièrement de ta faute ! Comment as-tu fait pour oublier qu'il était là? Et surtout, pourquoi là tu ramené ici ?!

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne se souvient pas de nous, qu'on ne peut pas recréer des liens avec lui ! Fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais !

\- Vraiment ? Alec, je voudrais vraiment qu'on reparle de ton idée stupide de…

\- Elle n'est pas stupide ! Et puis ça me changera des missions habituelles, des démons et tout ce qui va avec !

\- Tu es au courant que révéler ce que tu es à des terrestres est puni par ton Enclave ?!

\- D'une ce n'est pas _mon_ Enclave, et de deux, je t'ai dit de me faire confiance ! Je gère !

\- Si tu le dis ! En fait, avec toi, on ne peut pas espérer de repos, c'est ça ?!

Je voyais qu'il était furieux. Ses yeux commençaient à tirer vers le jaune et sa respiration s'était accélérée.

\- Je sais que ces derniers moi ont été difficiles…

 **-** Oh non, penses-tu, une vraie partie de plaisir, on devrait faire ça plus souvent ! Me lança-t-il ironiquement.

J'allais lui répondre par une réplique cinglante, lorsque je vis un tas de boule de papier au sol.

\- Heu… C'est quoi ça ? Lui demandais-je, étonné.

\- D'après toi…

Je le fixais sans comprendre. Puis le déclic se fit dans ma tête. La lettre d'Imasu…

\- C'était si mauvais que ça ?

\- J'aurais préféré le voir rester lui plutôt que celui qui se dit être mon père, si c'est ça le sens de ta question !

\- Je vois… Tu ne veux pas en parler c'est ça ?

\- Laisse tomber…

Les sanglots dans sa voix me firent tourner la tête vers lui. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux, menaçant de s'écouler à tout moment. Qu'est-ce qu'Imasu avait-il bien pu lui dire ?

\- Je les ai abandonnés… J'aurais dû y aller, j'aurais dû leur dire adieu… Mais je n'y arrivais pas ! Je pensais que si je n'allais pas les voir, je n'aurais pas l'impression de les perdre une deuxième fois ! Je ne les ai pas sauvé alors qu'ils ont tout fait pour moi ! J'ai préféré choisir celui qui m'a tué !

« Celui qui m'a tué »… La psychologie n'était peut-être pas mon truc mais j'étais persuadé que ce n'était pas un hasard s'il avait employé l'affirmation. Il me cachait encore des choses sur son passé, et j'aurais tellement aimé savoir quoi. Pourquoi s'était-il donné autant de mal pour effacer son passé, son identité ? Je caressais sa joue.

\- Ils sont en paix maintenant…

Il ne me répondit pas et se leva. Je le regardais se servir un verre de whisky et le boire cul sec. Il s'en servit un deuxième, qui subit le même traitement. Au troisième, je me levais et stoppais son geste.

\- Arrête ! Lui ordonnais-je. Te prendre une cuite ne te fera pas te sentir mieux !

\- Non, mais ça rend les choses plus supportable !

Je secouais la tête et posais son verre sur le bar.

\- Va te coucher, tu es crevé ! Ça fait des jours que tu ne dors pas, que tu fais des cauchemars !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Magnus…

Il m'écarta et reprit son verre, qu'il but d'une simple gorgée.

\- Bon, ça suffit !

Je pris la bouteille et partis la vider dans l'évier de la cuisine. J'entendis ses protestations et l'avertit que j'étais prêt à faire la même chose avec les autres. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et se rassit, prenant sa tête dans les mains.

\- Alec, si je reste ici, je vais devenir fou… Murmura-t-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Je ne savais pas quoi faire : j'étais coincé entre la promesse de réparer mes erreurs, que j'avais faite à ma sœur, et celle que je lui avais faite à lui, de l'éloigner de tout ça. Le mieux c'était de suivre ce que j'avais prévu pour aujourd'hui, on verra bien après… Je m'approchais de lui et lui tendis la main.

\- Lève-toi…

Il leva ses yeux rougis vers moi, et me prenant la main, il fit ce que je lui avais demandé. Je le serrais alors contre moi, entourant ses hanches de mes bras.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi…. Lui annonçais-je.

J'essuyais les larmes sur ses joues. Il était pâle et des cernes apparaissaient sous ses yeux. Il avait raison… Si je ne l'éloignais pas de tout ça, je risquais de le perdre….

\- On va passer la journée ensemble, que tous les deux, loin d'ici, dans notre maison, dans ce lieu que je sais que tu aimes autant que moi… Je vais prendre soin de toi, alors laisse-moi faire, ok ?

Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage, alors qu'il acceptait d'un signe de tête. Il ouvrit un portail, et le prenant par la main, on le traversait ensemble. J'entendis le son des vagues, s'écrasant sur la plage, raisonner à mes oreilles. J'avais l'impression qu'ici, tous nos problèmes s'envolaient. Je scellais mes lèvres aux siennes, sa langue caressant tendrement la mienne. A bout de souffle, je finis par me détacher de lui, les lèvres rougies par notre baiser.

\- Mon amour…

J'approchais mes lèvres du creux de son oreille.

\- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, ici, sur cette plage, au même endroit où j'ai accepté d'un simple oui de passer l'éternité à tes côtés…

Je le sentis frissonnais alors que je faisais glisser sa chemise au sol.

\- Je veux que tu te laisses faire… Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi comme tu l'as fait des millions de fois pour moi…

Je fis glisser mes lèvres le long de son cou, le faisant frissonner de plus belle.

\- Alec…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là…

\- Et je devrais être où alors ?

\- Avec les tiens…

\- Les miens m'ont rejeté quand ils ont su qui j'étais vraiment ! L'Enclave a perdu ma loyauté depuis longtemps ! Les tiens m'ont apporté plus en une année, qu'eux en toute une vie ! Je n'oublierais jamais tout ce que Catarina et Tessa ont fait pour moi après la mort de Max et après ce que m'avait fait Jonathan ! Je n'oublierais pas non plus l'aide de Raphaël quand je n'allais pas bien, ni celle de Lily et Maïa qui passaient tous les jours à la maison sous des prétextes ridicules juste pour voir si j'allais bien ! Et surtout, je n'oublierais pas ce que toi tu as fait pour moi… L'Enclave a raison de penser que je me soucie plus des intérêts des créatures obscures que dès leurs ! Parce que la vérité, c'est qu'aujourd'hui je me sens plus proche de vous que d'eux !

Je vis la peur envahir son regard.

\- Jure moi que tu ne diras jamais ça à personne d'autre que moi ! Tu risquerais tellement si l'Enclave apprenait que…

\- Si elle menait des actions contre vous, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à m'opposer à eux pour vous protéger ! Vous êtes ma famille, au même titre qu'Izzy et Jace ! Et étonnamment, à celui de Clary et Simon ! Tu es bien placé pour savoir que je détestais Clary, et que Simon m'était indifférent, je le trouvais insupportable à parler tout le temps pour rien! Mais aujourd'hui, eux aussi sont comme ma famille… Il est comme un frère pour moi, et je ferais tout pour le ramener vers nous, pour reconstituer notre famille !

Magnus soupira.

\- Ok, je vais t'aider. Mais on va avoir du travail parce que tu n'as pas franchement choisi les études les plus faciles ! Ni celle qui te convienne le mieux !

\- J'ai confiance en toi pour m'apprendre tout ce qu'il est nécessaire de savoir ! Lui fis-je, avec un grand sourire.

\- Petite précision, si cette fille ou qui que ce soit t'approche, je les tue, c'est clair ?!

J'éclatais de rire. Je ne devrais peut-être pas, il en était capable après tout. Mais que voulez-vous, il ne m'avait jamais effrayé et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer.

\- Dommage, moi qui voulais profiter de tous ces étudiants hypers canons qui…

\- Un conseil, garde tes yeux rivés sur le sol !

\- C'est ça et rater les belles…

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire !

Je pouffais et l'enserrais de mes bras.

\- Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, je suis peut-être jeune, mais à mes yeux, il n'y a que toi et il n'y aura toujours que toi ! Aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait être à la hauteur…

\- Je sais, c'est stupide mais… Je ne supporterais pas de te voir avec un autre …

\- Hum… Il faudrait quelqu'un de plus expérimenté, de plus sexy et de plus puissant que toi… Fis-je, songeur. Tu crois que ça existe ?

Il m'offrit enfin un magnifique sourire.

\- Je suis le grand sorcier de Brooklyn mon ange… M'annonça-t-il, comme si cela suffisait à tout expliquer. Ton corps et ton cœur m'appartiennent !

Il approcha ses lèvres de mon cou et aspira ma peau entre ses lèvres.

\- Hey ! Protestais-je.

\- Je marque mon territoire !

Je haussais les sourcils.

\- Tu vas me le payer…

Je repris possession de ses lèvres et lui enlevais le peu de vêtements qui lui restait. Je le poussais alors contre la façade de la villa et lui ordonnais de ne pas bouger. Je pris son intimité dans ma bouche, la caressant avec ma langue. Je l'entendis gémir, et il se cambra pour me faire accélérer le rythme. Je m'arrêtais.

\- Reste tranquille ou j'arrête !

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux là ?!

\- Si !

\- Alec… Gémit-il en mouvant ses hanches.

\- Oui ? Tu veux que je continue peut-être ?

\- Oui…

\- Alors reste tranquille…

\- Tu n'es qu'un démon… Murmura-t-il.

\- Oui, je sais…

Je repris mes caresses, le faisant pousser un soupir de satisfaction. Mon désir à moi commençait à devenir incontrôlable. J'avais envie de lui, tellement… Je me redressais et le fis se retourner. Il posa ses mains contre le mur, et les miennes vinrent les recouvrir. Je frôlais la peau fine de son cou de mes lèvres. Il avait les yeux fermés. Il mourrait d'envie de bouger, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on jouait à ce jeu là, et il savait que j'étais capable de tout arrêter s'il le faisait. J'ôtais mes vêtements et frottais mon corps nu contre le sien. Il faisait chaud, très chaud…

\- Alec, s'il te plaît… Me fit-il d'une voix plaintive.

Ma main glissa sur son sexe, alors que mes lèvres parsemaient son dos de baisers. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, appuyant son corps contre moi. Il me rendait dingue… Ma main libre frôla son corps. Il tremblait, gémissait… Je le pénétrais d'un coup de rein. Il se mordit la lèvre et s'appuya à nouveau contre le mur, se cambrant pour me permettre d'aller plus loin en lui. Ma main vint à nouveau recouvrir la sienne. Mes propres gémissements accompagnaient les siens… Par l'ange, je crois que je ne pourrais jamais me passer de son corps. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, il y avait aussi quelque chose que personne ne pourrait remplacer : cet amour, cette confiance entre nous. Il me laissait faire, n'opposant aucune résistance, moi, un chasseur d'ombres. J'accélérais mes coups de reins, ma main imprimant le même rythme sur son sexe. Il poussa alors un cri de plaisir et déversa sa jouissance dans ma main. Je le suivis peu de temps après. Je restais un moment appuyé contre lui. Tremblants, en sueur, mais on était bien.

 **Plus tard**

Assis sur le comptoir de la cuisine, je regardais mon amant d'un air amusé.

\- Bon, je dois quand même avouer que j'aime quand tu portes ta tenue de combat en cuir mais un peu de couleur ne ferait pas de mal ! Me dit-il.

\- La couleur c'est toi, pas moi !

\- Hum, en fait quand on y pense, tu es mon extrême opposé…

\- Oui, mais tu sais ce qu'on dit ! Lui fis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Il rit et vint se placer entre mes jambes.

\- Bon, tu veux manger quoi ?

\- Ce que tu veux, mon amour…

Il claqua des doigts et la seconde suivante, toutes sortes d'aliments étaient posés sur la table.

\- Ce qui est bien avec toi, c'est que tu n'es jamais dans l'exagération ! Fis-je, avec un grand sourire.

\- Je sais ! Oh et avant que tu ne me poses la question, j'ai laissé de l'argent !

\- J'ai rien dit ! Mais c'est bien, tu t'améliores, tu payes maintenant !

\- J'ai toujours payé ! Protesta-t-il.

Je haussais les sourcils.

\- Bon d'accord, peut-être pas systématiquement!

Je caressais sa joue et l'embrassais.

\- Je t'aime…

\- Je t'aime aussi, Alexander…

Je sautais de mon perchoir et pris dans ma main ce qui semblait être du piment.

\- Tu comptes manger ce truc ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Non…

\- En fait tu as pris tout et n'importe quoi, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça ! Me fit-il en riant.

Ce que j'aimais le voir sourire, rire. Le voir heureux, tout simplement.

 **Idris**

\- Maryse, écoute-moi, je t'en prie !

Robert, en tenue de combat de chasseur d'ombres, essayait d'empêcher son ex-femme de lui refermait la porte au nez.

\- Va-t-en ! Je n'ai pas envie de te parler !

\- C'est au sujet de nos enfants ! S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'expliquer !

Maryse respira un grand coup, avant de s'écarter pour le laisser passer.

\- Tu as deux minutes, pas une de plus !

\- Maryse…

\- Si j'étais toi, j'accélérerais, tu perds du temps !

\- Ok, bon… Heu… Tu sais que j'ai aidé Magnus à sauver Alec des griffes d'Asmodée ? Que je les ai aidé à se débarrasser de ce démon ?

\- J'en ai entendu parler, oui…Fit-elle, une pointe de tristesse perçant sa voix.

Ses enfants lui manquaient et elle supportait de moins en moins d'être éloigné d'eux.

\- J'ai fait un pacte avec Azael pour ça… Il m'a demandé de le servir en échange de son aide….

\- Et que t'a-t-il demandé ?

\- Rien de bien méchant….Il semble regretter ses actes passés, et son ancienne gloire du temps où il était encore un ange…

\- Et ? Ça ne répond pas à ma question ! Que t'a-t-il demandé ?

\- De sauver les sorciers, de m'assurer que leurs parents ne les abandonnent pas, ou de leur trouver un foyer si besoin !

\- Quel rapport avec moi ?

\- Je ne peux faire cela seul… J'ai sauvé beaucoup de bébés et d'enfants sorciers… J'ai besoin de ton aide…

\- Tu es devenu fou ma parole !

\- Maryse, fais-le pour Alec !

\- Ne mêle pas notre fils à ça !

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention ! Mais je sais qu'il te manque… Sauver ces enfants sorciers serait un moyen de prouver aux yeux de tous que tu es quelqu'un de bien, que tu souhaites réparer tes erreurs !

\- Et les tiennes d'erreurs, on en parle ?

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai accepté l'offre d'Azael ?

Maryse leva les yeux vers lui. Après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre ?

\- Où sont-ils ?

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Gros bisous**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Guest : Vaut peut-être mieux qu'il laisse Clary y aller mdr**_

 _ **Kilibilie : Merci :D**_

 _ **Manon : Magnus va veiller sur son chéri ne t'inquiète pas :p Peut-être que ses enfants lui permettront de se rapprocher des siens :)**_

 _ **Phanie miki : Alec va vite se rendre compte qu'il ne sait pas où il met les pieds mdr**_

 **Villa- Bahamas**

 **PDV Magnus**

Appuyé contre la barrière de la terrasse de la chambre, je laissais mon regard se perdre au loin. Alec dormait encore. Moi, en revanche, cela faisait des jours que je n'arrivais pas à passer une vraie nuit. Des cauchemars, que je n'avais pas fait depuis des années, me hantaient à présent dès que je fermais les yeux et que je laissais le monde des rêves m'envahir. Des jours que la voix de ma mère qui hurlait, résonnait à mes oreilles, des jours que je revoyais cet homme penché sur moi… Mon cœur s'était accéléré, et mes mains serrèrent, d'elles-même, un peu plus fort la barrière. Ma vision s'était faite plus précise, je distinguais mieux les détails. Pas besoin de me voir dans un miroir pour savoir que mes yeux s'étaient transformés, me faisant ressembler à mon père, mon vrai père… Asmodée…. Etait-il vraiment mort ? Je me rendis compte que je ne savais même pas ce qui s'était passé réellement le jour où on était sorti d'Edom. Mais avais-je vraiment envie de le savoir ? Il devait au moins faire 30 degrés et pourtant j'avais froid, j'étais gelé….

 **PDV Alec**

Un air frais vint me caresser le visage, me tirant doucement du sommeil. J'étendis la main, espérant trouver un corps chaud lové contre le mien, mais je ne trouvais que du vide. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et tournais la tête vers la baie vitrée de la terrasse, ouverte. Magnus était de dos, mais je n'avais pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir que ça n'allait pas. Il ne portait qu'un bas de jogging, il ne devait pas être levé depuis longtemps… Je me levais, enfilais un boxer et sorti le rejoindre. Ses yeux jaunes brillaient dans la nuit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais toujours adoré quand il avait ses yeux de chat. Pourtant, je savais que ça signifiait que tous ses sens étaient en éveil, qu'il était en position de défense. Mais moi je le trouvais juste magnifique. Quand il les avait, il n'y avait plus de masque, juste lui, le vrai lui. Oh bien sûr j'aimais quand il portait son maquillage, ses tenues excentriques et tout ce qui va avec, mais parfois j'aimais le voir comme ce soir, sans masque, parce que je savais que j'étais chanceux de pouvoir le voir comme ça. Enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que jamais Jace, Izzy ou qui que ce soit, n'aurait la chance de voir vraiment derrière ce masque qu'il portait à longueur de journée. Même Catarina, qui était sûrement la personne dont il était le plus proche, après moi, n'avait pas cette chance. J'entourais son corps de mes bras. Je le sentis sursauté, et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Je pouvais les sentir comme si c'étaient les miens.

\- Hey, c'est moi, tout va bien… Lui chuchotais-je au creux de l'oreille. Mon amour…

Je le sentis se détendre et s'appuyer contre moi. Le sentant trembler, je resserrais mon étreinte, lui murmurant des mots rassurants.

Au bout d'un moment, ses tremblements cessèrent, mais ses yeux gardaient leur véritable apparence.

\- Tu es magnifique….

Je le sentis se tendre à nouveau. Je le fis se tourner vers moi, le forçant à lâcher la barrière qu'il serrait de ses mains depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il me fixait, mais je voyais que son esprit était ailleurs, c'était comme s'il ne me voyait pas. Je posais alors délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, espérant, ainsi, le ramener à la réalité. Il ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, ses yeux mordorés avaient remplacé ses yeux de chat, et il semblait plus calme.

\- Ça va mieux ?

Il hocha simplement la tête, sans m'adresser la parole, ce qui commençait à m'inquiéter. Je savais qu'il avait dû faire un cauchemar, cela faisait des jours que ça durait. Mais d'habitude j'arrivais à le calmer facilement. Cette fois, en revanche, je sentais que ça allait être plus compliqué….

\- Parle-moi, s'il te plaît…

Je posais ma main sur sa joue, essayant de capter son regard.

\- Mon amour, dis-moi ce que tu as…

Il me fixa un instant, ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre, puis semblant reprendre ses esprits, il secoua la tête et me prit la main.

\- Viens, on retourne se coucher !

Il amorça un geste vers la chambre, mais je le retins.

\- Tu ne préférerais pas qu'on aille faire un tour ? On meurt de chaud là-dedans…

\- Si tu veux…

Je lui déposais un baiser sur le front.

\- Je m'habille et on y va !

\- Ok…

J'enfilais mon tee-shirt noir et un jean, puis lui la main et l'entraînait à l'extérieur. On se promena un petit moment sur la plage, main dans la main. Il demeurait étrangement silencieux. Je voulais savoir, j'avais besoin de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Certes, je savais que la lettre d'Imasu et d'Etta l'avait perturbé, sans compter que la présence de son père adoptif à New York l'angoissait, mais je sentais qu'il me cachait encore des choses, sur lui, sur son passé. Il m'avait peut-être écrit son histoire, mais je n'étais pas idiot, je savais pertinemment qu'il avait omis, volontairement, un grand nombre de choses. Exemple le plus frappant, son séjour dans la famille, qui l'avait recueillis avant de l'emmener aux Frères Silencieux en Espagne, tenait sur deux lignes, alors qu'il y avait quand même passé plusieurs mois. Il avait tellement de secrets… Saurais-je un jour la totalité de sa vie ?

\- On va se baigner ? Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille, avec un petit sourire.

Je voulais qu'il se détente, lui changer les idées. Demain on rentrerait à New York et je sentais déjà que le retour serait difficile. Mais une fois que j'aurais réglé le problème « Simon », j'emmènerais mon cher mari loin de tout ça. J'enlevais mon tee-shirt et mon jean. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, je le tirais vers moi.

\- Allez, viens…

Je collais mes lèvres aux siennes et lui enlevais son jogging, avant de l'entraîner dans l'eau. Il passa ses bras autour de mon cou et je posais mon front contre le sien. L'eau était fraîche comparée à la chaleur extérieure. Le ciel était toujours aussi étoilé, et l'endroit toujours aussi magnifique. J'étais vraiment tombé amoureux de ce lieu, puis il est vrai qu'on n'avait que de bons souvenirs ici, à commencer par notre mariage.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas me faire un sourire ? Histoire de rendre cet endroit encore plus magnifique qu'il ne l'est déjà….

\- Arrête de dire ce mot ! Me fit-il, brusquement.

Je pris son visage en coupe.

\- Bon, maintenant, ça suffit ! Explique-moi ce que tu as ! Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que je ne saurais pas !

\- Alec, laisse tomber, je suis juste crevé, c'est tout !

\- Normal, tu dors pas ! Tu fais cauchemars sur cauchemars ! Pourquoi tu ne prends pas ce truc affreux que tu me faisais boire quand j'étais dans le même cas que toi ? C'était certes immonde, mais c'était efficace !

\- Pas sur moi…

\- Magnus….

\- Non, s'il te plaît, j'ai juste envie de parler d'autre chose ! S'il te plaît…

Mais que me cachait-il encore ? C'est pas vrai, il ne changerait jamais…

\- Je croyais qu'on devait tout se dire !

\- Mais je te dis tout Alec ! Je te jure…

Sa voix se brisa. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Je le serrais dans mes bras.

\- Explique-moi ce qui ne va pas…

\- J'ai juste besoin de dormir…

\- Ok, alors viens, on va se coucher !

\- Ça ne sert à rien….C'est ces cauchemars qui me fatiguent…

\- Tu n'en feras pas cette fois ! Lui assurais-je.

Je pris possession de ses lèvres et l'enserrais un peu plus dans mes bras.

 **Plus tard**

Une tasse de café à la main, je m'appuyais contre la porte de la chambre, veillant sur le sommeil de mon amant. Il était calme, il allait bien. Faut dire qu'après ce qu'on avait fait, s'il n'avait pas était détendu… Je souris à ce souvenir et laissais mon regard glisser sur le corps dénudé de mon sorcier. Le drap blanc ne recouvrait que le bas de son corps, s'arrêtant en bas de ses hanches, laissant son dos entièrement dénudé, pour le plus grand plaisir de mes yeux. Je m'approchais doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, et laisser mes doigts effleurer sa peau, suivant le tracé de sa colonne vertébrale…

 **PDV Magnus**

Enfin un sommeil calme, sans cauchemars. Alec n'avait pas lâché ma main, et peut-être est-ce grâce à cela que j'avais passé une nuit paisible… Ou alors était-ce dû à nos petits moments intimes de la veille… Je ne sais pas, mais dans tous les cas, c'était efficace. Une caresse sur mon dos me réveilla, mais je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux, je voulais profiter de ce moment. De douces lèvres vinrent déposer un baiser dans mon cou, avant de me murmurer :

\- Je sais que tu es réveillé mon amour…

Je souris. Ce néphilim me connaissait beaucoup trop.

\- Tu peux continuer ce que tu faisais tu sais… Fis-je, en maintenant mes yeux fermés.

Je constatais avec bonheur qu'il m'obéissait. Ses caresses étaient douces. Tout ça m'avait manqué, nos moments que tous les deux, à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à nous. Malheureusement, il y a une partie de moi qui s'était réveillée et demandait qu'on lui porte attention. Et non ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous pensez. Je n'avais rien avalé depuis des heures, et mon ventre commençait à gargouiller. Je me résignais donc à ouvrir les yeux et me retournais. Mon dieu, ces yeux, ce bleu si pur posé sur moi… Et ce sourire… Un vrai ange… Moi je vous le dis, ce garçon avait bien plus de sang angélique dans les veines que le reste des néphilims.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Me demande-t-il, son sourire s'agrandissant, faisant rater un battement à mon cœur.

\- Rien, j'étais juste en train de me dire que j'avais beaucoup de chance de t'avoir !

\- Moi aussi tu sais…

Il m'embrassa tendrement, mais mon foutu estomac se fit à nouveau remarquer, ce qui le fit rire. De ce rire aussi, j'étais complètement amoureux.

\- Allez viens, on va manger !

\- Dis-moi qu'on a des croissants avec du chocolat !

Bon, ok, je l'avoue, après Alec, le chocolat est peut-être un de mes pêchers mignons.

\- Oui, on a ça ! M'annonça-t-il, en riant. Mais tu sais tu devrais arrêter le chocolat…. Ça fait grossir !

Il était sérieux là ? J'avais un corps parfait !

\- Hum, dans ce cas tu devrais arrêter aussi !

Il me lança un regard faussement choqué.

\- Le mieux c'est qu'on n'en parle plus ! Me fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je fis alors apparaître le petit déjeuner en un claquement de doigt. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement. Alec finit par se blottir dans mes bras et entremêla ses doigts aux miens.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr mon ange !

\- Tu me promets de ne pas t'énerver ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je m'énerve ?

\- Parce que ça concerne ton passé et que…

\- Alexander, pose ta question, je te promets d'y répondre ! Lui assurais-je, bien que j'espérais qu'il évite certains sujets, notamment celui de mon père.

\- Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais de la famille qui t'a recueilli avant que tu n'ailles chez les Frères Silencieux ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, songeur. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire tu sais…

\- Pourtant tu as passé plusieurs mois avec eux, non ?

\- Oui, mais c'était une sorte de famille d'accueil, ils prenaient soin de beaucoup d'enfants sorciers abandonnés comme moi, à l'époque… Je ne les voyais pas souvent…Désolé, Alec, j'aurais aimé t'en dire plus mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais rajouter de plus…

\- C'était des gens bien ?

\- Oui, très. Tu sais, sans eux, je ne serais probablement pas là à te parler…

\- Alors il ne s'est rien passé de grave ?

\- Plus grave que mon père qui essaye de me tuer tu veux dire ? Fis-je ironiquement.

\- Oui… Répondit-il d'un ton grave.

Je m'écartais un peu de lui pour pouvoir voir son regard. Il semblait inquiet. Qu'avais-je pu laisser échapper lorsque je cauchemardais ?

\- Alec, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ben, depuis quelque temps tu es bizarre… Tu ne vas pas bien et je ne peux pas croire que ça ne soit du qu'au retour de ton père….

\- C'est vrai… C'est un mélange de beaucoup de choses, mais ça va passer…Mais je peux t'assurer que ça n'a rien à voir avec la famille qui m'a recueilli à l'époque… Pas directement en tout cas…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenu ?

\- Le dispensaire où il vivait à brûlé…

\- Accidentellement ?

\- Je ne pense pas… Bien sûr c'était l'explication officielle, mais je me rappelle que beaucoup de membres de l'église ne voulaient pas de nous et ne les comprenaient pas…. Ils se battaient pour les empêcher de nous tuer… Pourtant, je crois que je n'ai jamais vu de personne aussi croyante qu'eux… Après ils travaillaient en collaboration avec l'Enclave de l'époque, alors peut-être nous comprenaient-ils beaucoup plus que les autres membres de l'église…

\- Ils ont essayé de te tuer ?

J'eus un rire sans joie. Si tu savais mon ange…

\- Disons que fort heureusement, il n'avait en leur possession que des armes terrestres, je n'ai donc aucune cicatrice…

Il se redressa. Je pouvais lire la panique sur son visage. Je caressais sa joue tendrement et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'était il y a longtemps !

\- Mais… Mais…

\- Hey, Alec, tout va bien, je t'assure ! Je ne suis pas le seul ! Regarde Catarina ! Ils voulaient la brûler vive !

\- C'est… horrible…. S'exclama-t-il, dégoûté.

\- Ce qui est horrible, c'est qu'encore aujourd'hui cela existe toujours… Ils ont juste des méthodes différentes…

\- Attends tu veux dire que… qu'il y a encore des sorciers qui se font torturer ?

\- Des enfants sorciers ! Rectifiais-je. Adulte, nous sommes trop forts pour eux !

\- Mais pourquoi le Labyrinthe en Spirale ne fait rien contre ça ?

\- Ils le font quand ils le peuvent mais… Il est difficile de repérer les enfants sorciers tant que leur marque démoniaque ne s'est pas dévoilée… Et après il est souvent trop tard…

\- Et bien sûr l'Enclave ne fait rien !

\- Non, ne crois pas ça ! Certes, je ne confierais pas un enfant sorcier entre leurs mains, mais ils ne cautionnent pas les actes de ce que nous appelons les «chasseurs ». L'Enclave a beaucoup de tort mais elle essaye vraiment de mettre fin à ce massacre depuis des années. Bien sûr, il ne faut pas être idiot, ils le font parce qu'ils y ont un intérêt, mais bon…

\- Combien y a t-il d'enfants sorciers que les parents abandonnent ?

\- Pratiquement la totalité des naissances…

 **Londres**

Maryse, qui avait revêtu sa tenue de combat, observa le lieu qui s'offrait devant elle : un grand manoir abandonné, un parc s'étendant derrière.

\- On est où ? Demanda-t-elle à son ex-mari.

\- Chiswick… Répondit-il simplement.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de plus.

\- Le manoir Lightwood… Ou en tout cas ce qui en reste…

\- Ma famille ne vit plus ici depuis Tatiana…

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Bane a peut-être raison tout compte fait : vous êtes la pire famille que le monde des néphilims n'ait connue !

\- La tienne n'est pas parfaite non plus, je te rassure !

\- Peut-être, mais c'est de la tienne que vient le penchant de nos enfants pour les créatures obscures ! C'est bien un de tes ancêtres qui couchait avec des démons, non ? Rétorqua-t-elle à Robert, en lui lançant un regard provocateur.

\- Magnus partage la vie d'Alec, il serait temps que tu l'acceptes, tu ne crois pas ?!

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas laissé mourir ?

\- Parce qu'Alec l'aime ! Et que contrairement à toi, je ne déteste pas Magnus !

\- Sérieusement ?! Alors tu as oublié tout ce qui nous a fait dans le passé ?

\- Non… Mais on l'avait mérité !

\- Parle pour toi !

\- Pense ce que tu veux, Maryse…

\- J'y compte bien ! Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait mère Thérésa : tu m'expliques en quoi doit consister mon aide, ou on passe la nuit à admirer les vestiges de la demeure de ta famille ? Je te signale que je n'ai pas le droit de quitter Idris, vaut mieux que je ne m'absente pas trop longtemps !

Robert soupira et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il ouvrit la porte du manoir. Celle-ci grinça et Maryse se demanda si elle n'allait pas rompre. Son ex-mari lui fit ensuite traverser un dédale de couloirs. Tout était en lambeaux ou en ruine. Ce manoir avait été magnifique dans le passé d'après les photos qu'elle avait pu voir. Mais les Lightwood l'avait détruite… Comme ils l'avaient détruite elle… Perdue dans ses pensées, elle perdit Robert de vue. Jurant, elle parcourut des couloirs et finit par rentrer au hasard dans une pièce adjacente. Elle se figea : devant elle, une dizaine de jeunes enfants. Elle jugea à vue d'œil que le plus jeune devait avoir dans les trois ans, et le plus vieux, pas plus d'une dizaine d'années. Ils semblaient tous perdus, apeurés. Lorsqu'ils la virent, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre au fond de la pièce, les plus vieux se plaçant devant les plus jeunes, en signe de protection. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle vit un jeune garçon soutenir une petite fille dont la moitié du visage était mutilé.

\- Par l'Ange…

\- Ce n'est pas pour eux que je t'ai appelé ! Lui fit Robert, derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

Elle se retourna. Il tenait une boule de couverture contre lui. Elle fronça les sourcils puis son visage se radoucit lorsqu'une petite main bleue dépassa de sous les couvertures. Elle comprit alors que Robert tenait un bébé dans ses bras, un bébé qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une semaine ou deux.

\- Je peux me débrouiller avec des enfants, mais j'avoue être perdu avec un bébé… Surtout d'un aussi jeune âge…

\- Je vais t'aider… Murmura-t-elle.

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos review**_

 _ **Gros bisous**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Nina048 : Un peu :)**_

 _ **Manon : Bientôt les retrouvailles entre Maryse et Alec :)**_

 **Le lendemain- Institut**

 **PDV Magnus**

Cela faisait des heures que j'écoutais Alec et sa famille parler de Simon et du plan de génie de mon amant… C'était ironique, bien sûr, mais je n'avais ni la force, ni l'envie, de le faire changer d'avis. Isabelle et Clary voulaient s'en occuper à sa place, mais ces chères deux jeunes filles avaient fini par se crêper le chignon, renforçant la conviction d'Alec de s'en occuper lui-même. Dire que des plages paradisiaques nous attendaient… Ma tête soutenue par ma main, je jouais avec un stylo qui traînait sur la table de la salle de contrôle de l'Institut, et le faisais tourner entre mes doigts. Mes yeux menaçaient de se fermer tout seul, et je luttais pour les garder ouverts. J'avais des nuits à rattraper et il me tardait de rentrer. De plus, leur conversation ne m'intéressait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Ça criait dans tous les sens… Malgré mon état de léthargie, je remarquais quand même une légère tension entre Alexander, Jace et Isabelle. Mais bon, je verrais ça plus tard, ça ne m'inquiétait pas vraiment. D'une ce n'était pas la première fois, puis de deux, comme on dit toujours, « fâchés pour un jour, frères et sœurs pour toujours ». Frères et sœurs…

\- Ça va ?

Je levais les yeux et tombais sur des prunelles vertes. Jocelyne… Alertée par les cris de sa fille et des Lightwood, elle était venu voir ce qui se passait. Deux minutes plus tard, elle les avait tous calmés. Enfin, plus exactement, elle les avait forcés à se calmer. Mais au vu des regards qu'ils se lançaient, la dispute reprendrait dès qu'elle aurait le dos tourné.

\- Je vais toujours bien ! M'exclamais-je, en essayant de rendre mon sourire forcé, le plus crédible possible.

Elle me regarda étrangement, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. En revanche, je sentais le regard d'Alec posé sur moi. Je me secouais mentalement et revêtis mon masque habituel. Il fut cependant de courte durée, puisqu'il vola en éclats lorsque la personne que je voulais le moins voir au monde, entra dans mon champ de vision. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici bon sang ?! Ah oui, c'est vrai…. Alec l'avait collé dans son ancienne chambre… Tout le monde _le_ salua comme si de rien n'était ! Oui, « _le »,_ j'avais décidé que pour moi il n'aurait ni de prénom, ni de dénomination spéciale. Sa présence m'énervait, je ne voulais pas de lui ici… Je l'avais fait rester, c'est vrai, mais cela avait été un moment de faiblesse, un moment d'égarement, une preuve d'amour pour Alec. Mais en vérité, je le tenais pour responsable de toute la souffrance que j'avais enduré la décennie qui avait suivi sa tentative de meurtre sur moi. Oui parce que peu importe ses explications et ses justifications à la noix, c'était de cela dont il s'agissait, autant appeler un chat, un chat…. En parlant de chat, faudrait peut-être que je songe à me préoccuper un peu plus du mien ! Je sursautais. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais quitté l'Institut à la seconde où mon regard avait croisé le sien, et me trouvait à présent sur le haut des marches. Je fis apparaître un portail, direction mon appartement. Pas besoin de prévenir Alec, il savait parfaitement où me trouver. De plus, ma disparition ne l'inquiéterait pas plus que ça : il savait pertinemment que je ne voulais pas le voir. Je ne parle pas d'Alec bien entendu ! Non, lui, je le voulais près de moi, surtout en ce moment. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse pour son plan stupide... Bien sûr, on se devait tous les deux de faire retrouver sa mémoire à Simon, puisque c'était un peu de notre faute, enfin je crois… Après tout, je n'avais toujours aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé à Edom…. Il serait peut-être temps que je demande un résumé à mon très sexy chasseur d'ombres. Arrivé chez moi, je me laissais choir dans le canapé et me massais les tempes. Je sentais une migraine pointer le bout de son nez… Cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé… Je crois même que j'avais de la fièvre. Je devrais peut-être appeler Catarina, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle faisait la tête. Bon, bien sûr, elle ne me faisait jamais la gueule très longtemps, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur pour des remontrances. Ce que je voulais, c'était qu'Alexander rentre…

 **Londres- Manoir Lightwood**

 **PDV Maryse**

Je tenais, serrais dans mes bras, le bébé sorcier que Robert m'avait confié. Je faisais les cent pas dans une des chambres du haut, le berçant, essayant de calmer ses pleurs. Il était tard, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Les autres enfants dormaient déjà dans ce que j'appelais le dortoir. Il allait finir par tous les réveiller. Il avait de la fièvre, enfin je crois. Il était brûlant, mais je dois dire que je ne connaissais pas vraiment la température corporelle normale pour les sorciers. Mais au vu de ses pleurs incessants, je ne pensais pas me tromper en disant qu'il était malade. J'avais essayé de lui donner à manger, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il refusait d'avaler quoi que ce soit. D'après Robert, il était dans cet état depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé sur les marches même de l'Académie d'Idris, deux jours plus tôt. Comment il était arrivé là, reste un mystère pour moi. J'entendis des pas qui montaient l'escalier. Robert entra alors dans la pièce, un livre dans les mains.

\- Tu espères trouver une solution pour l'endormir dans un vieux livre de ta famille ?!

\- Il appartenait à Bénédict Lightwood ! Il possédait des livres très utiles et instructifs !

\- Si tu le dis… Répondis-je froidement. Et donc, qu'as-tu trouvé ?

Son visage s'assombrit.

\- Rien… Ils ne sont pas censés tomber malade… Leur métabolisme les protège de pratiquement toutes les maladies…

\- Des maladies terrestres, Robert, pas du reste !

\- Parce que tu as déjà vu un sorcier malade toi ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je te prierais d'éclairer ma lanterne !

\- Pour cela, faudrait déjà que lanterne y ait !

\- Écoute, je ne crois pas que le moment soit bien choisi pour parler de… de ce qui s'est passé entre nous…

\- Tu veux dire du fait que tu m'aies trompé ? Lui demandais-je froidement.

Il marqua une pause avant de me répondre :

\- Oui, entre autres… Mais aussi du fait que tu aies voulu assassiner le mari de notre fils !

\- Le mari ! Crachais-je.

\- Oui, Maryse ! Alec s'est marié avec lui, il est heureux ! Je croyais que tu l'avais accepté !

\- J'ai accepté que mon fils soit attiré par les hommes, oui ! Parce que je n'ai aucun problème avec ça ! J'ai reconnu le fait qu'ils s'aimaient tous les deux, mais ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter ! Bane nous aurait tués, tous ! Seule la présence de Stephen l'en a empêché ! Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'un descendant de Tessa Gray soit blessé, elle ne le lui aurait pas pardonné !

\- Peut-être, et alors ? Il aurait pu nous tué après, mais il ne l'a pas fait !

\- Vraiment ? Tu as la mémoire courte ! Quand l'Enclave nous a pardonnés, il s'est opposé à notre nomination à la tête de l'Institut de New York ! Il a tout fait pour qu'on soit condamné, il voulait qu'on soit privé de nos runes, il a voté pour notre mise à mort ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il est resté à New York ?! Il attendait un moindre faut pas de notre part pour pouvoir exécuter sa vengeance ! Il nous hait, et encore le mot est faible ! Es-tu si stupide, si aveugle, pour ne jamais avoir remarqué ce regard qu'il posait sur nous qu'en Hodge l'appelait à l'aide et qu'il devait venir à l'Institut ?

\- Pourtant il n'a rien tenté…

\- Il couche avec Alec !

Robert me lança un regard choqué.

\- Oh je t'en prie, tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'ils se contentaient de dormir gentiment l'un à côté de l'autre ? Surtout si Alec tient de toi !

\- Tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'il est heureux, c'est la seule chose qui compte à mes yeux ! Magnus n'est pas avec lui par vengeance !

\- Je sais… Fis-je dans un simple murmure.

Il était dur de l'admettre, pourtant, mon cher ex-mari avait raison. Ce sorcier était vraiment amoureux de mon fils, ce qui me rendait deux fois plus furieuse.

\- On n'aurait dû être plus vigilant… On était tellement préoccupé par l'Institut qu'on a laissé ce sorcier entrait dans la vie de nos enfants… On n'aurait dû veiller sur eux, on les a laissés seuls… On a laissé Alec gérer seul l'Institut…

\- Hodge était là !

\- Un traître ! Alec a toujours été celui qui était le plus proche de lui…. Et on voit le résultat…

\- Alec gère parfaitement l'Institut !

J'eus un rire sans joie.

\- Ça se voit que tu es coupé de notre monde depuis longtemps… Alec a demandé à Jia de donner la direction de l'Institut à Jace !

\- Que… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

\- Notre fils abandonne son poste de directeur ! Et je te laisse deviner qui est derrière tout ça !

\- Magnus…

\- Oui ! Tu penses toujours qu'il a une bonne influence sur lui ?!

\- Alec sait prendre des décisions seul, crois-moi ! S'il a accepté, c'est que ça lui convenait!

\- Tu es bien naïf…

\- Jia a-t-elle accepté ?

Je haussais les épaules.

\- C'est encore en pourparlers… J'essaye de la convaincre de refuser…

\- Maryse ! Ne fais pas ça ! Alec…

\- Ne me le pardonnerait pas ? Il me déteste déjà…

Le bébé dans mes bras s'agita alors un peu plus, ses yeux prenant une couleur bleue plus prononcée, plus brillante. Ses pleurs devinrent plus stridents. En bas, des cris se firent entendre….

 **New York- Appartement Catarina**

Alec frappa à la porte. Un instant plus tard, la sorcière à la peau bleue lui ouvrit. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon et elle avait revêtu une robe de chambre blanche, ce qui faisait encore plus ressortir la couleur bleue de sa peau.

\- Alec? Lui demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Désolé de te déranger ! Je te réveille ?

\- Non, j'étais déjà levée, je commence une garde à l'hôpital dans une heure… Mais entre…

\- Merci…

La sorcière se dirigea vers la cuisine, lui faisant signe de la suivre.

\- Un café ? Lui proposa-t-elle.

\- Oui je veux bien, merci !

Catarina versa du café dans deux tasses et ils s'assirent à la table de la cuisine. Elle en but une gorgée.

\- Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite chasseur d'ombres ?

Alec sourit à l'entente de cette dénomination. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, ce qui était rassurant.

\- Je suis venue te demander s'il était possible que tu me fasses une de ces potions, que vous les sorciers, préparaient…

\- Quel effet doit-elle avoir ?

\- Je sais pas trop… C'est pour Magnus ! Il ne dort pratiquement plus, il fait des cauchemars et il est sur les nerfs tout le temps !

\- Hum, je vois… Tu sais que ton mari est aussi un sorcier, non ?

\- Oui mais toi tu es infirmière ! Rétorqua Alec avec un grand sourire.

La sorcière secoua la tête.

\- Il détint beaucoup trop sur toi ! Bon, je crois pouvoir t'aider !

Elle se leva et ouvrit une armoire dans le salon. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle tenait une petite fiole dans la main, qu'elle donna au néphilim.

\- Fais lui boire ça ! Ça devrait suffire !

\- Merci !

\- Pas de souci… Alors, comment ça va entre vous ?

\- Ça va mieux… Mais heu… En fait je ne suis pas juste là pour…

Il désigna la fiole, posée à présent sur la table, d'un signe de tête. Catarina haussa les sourcils.

\- Je me doute oui… Et donc, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Magnus m'a un peu parlé de… de la façon dont les enfants sorciers sont traités… Les abandons, tout ça…

\- Oh… Je dois dire que je suis étonnée qu'il t'en ait parlé…

\- Moi aussi… Mais je suis heureux qu'il l'ait fait, même si j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache des choses… Catarina, qu'est-ce que tu sais sur sa vie dans la famille qui l'a recueilli après la mort de sa mère ?

\- Tu viens me soutirer des informations dans le dos de ton mari ? C'est un jeu dangereux auquel tu joues, Alec…

\- Cat' s'il te plaît… Je vois, je sens, qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et… J'ai besoin de savoir…

\- Je ne sais pas, Alec…

\- Je sais qu'il t'en a parlé…

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Écoute, Magnus est persuadé que les enfants sorciers ne peuvent pas être aimés ! Honnêtement ? Je pense qu'il est plus touché par cela que par les tortures de nos chers amis chasseurs !

\- Pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces gens ?

\- Parce que l'Enclave les cache… Ils ont peur qu'on confonde ces terrestres qui jouent aux chasseurs d'ombres, avec les vrais néphilims…

\- Ils ne visent que les sorciers ?

\- Non, toutes les créatures obscures… Mais il est vrai que nous sommes en première ligne…

\- Ils sont encore une menace aujourd'hui ?

\- Pour nous non, mais pour les enfants oui ! Mais moins qu'à l'époque…

\- J'arrive pas à croire que j'apprends ça que maintenant…

La sorcière haussa les épaules.

\- Ne t'en fait pour ça, tu ne peux rien faire pour arrêter ce massacre… Personne n'y peut rien… Nous sommes le fruit d'un viol, et pour Magnus, cela signifie qu'on n'est pas né pour être aimé…

\- Il a tort…

\- Oui… Mais je comprends qu'il pense ça, et pour être honnête, le contraire m'aurait surprise !

\- Je suis désolé…

Catarina posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Désolé de quoi, Alec ? Tu n'es pas responsable de toute la misère du monde, tu sais… Ne t'inquiète pas pour Magnus, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a, disons, une petite baisse d'énergie… Il retrouvera le sourire, ne t'en fais pas…

\- J'espère… Parce que je n'ai pas l'impression que ça s'arrange, j'ai même l'impression que c'est de pire en pire…

\- Il ne veut toujours pas parler à son père ?

\- Non… Il ne veut même pas en entendre parler… Tout à l'heure, il l'a croisé à l'Institut et il a littéralement fui… Il dormait quand je suis rentré au loft…

\- Hum… J'irai lui parler dans la semaine !

Alec lui sourit.

\- Alors, il paraît que tu joues au terrestre à la fac ?

\- Je commence demain ! Mais je ne vais pas aller en cours, je veux juste me rapprocher de Simon…

\- De ce que j'en ai vu, Clary est plus qualifiée que toi pour cette tâche, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Non ! Il faut que ce soit moi qu'il le fasse !

\- Tu ne tiendras pas deux jours…

\- On verra ! Fit Alec en riant.

Catarina se leva et prit les deux tasses à café, à présent vides, et se dirigea vers l'évier de la cuisine. Alec entendit alors un bruit de vaisselle cassé, derrière lui. Il se retourna, et aperçut la sorcière gisant au sol, dans les débris de tasses brisés.

\- Catarina !

 **New York- Campus Université**

Cachée derrière un arbre, Isabelle pleurait silencieusement. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'elle fixait Simon , allongé dans l'herbe, en train de rire avec ses amis. Alec avait raison, il avait l'air heureux. Plus qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers mois en tant que vampire, en tout cas… « Plus qu'avec moi », ne put s'empêcher de penser Isabelle. Simon tourna alors la tête dans sa direction. Leur regard se croisèrent, mais si celui de la jeune fille brillait d'un amour profond, le sien n'exprimait qu'une profonde indifférence…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Plus d'internet pendant une semaine pour cause de déménagement. Il n'y aura donc pas de chapitre cette semaine là :)**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Nina048 : C'est surtout Magnus qu'elle n'arrive pas à accepter :)**_

 _ **Manon : Disons que pour le moment, un bébé ça ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid :p Tu verras que pour me faire pardonner il est un peu plus long que d'habitude :)**_

 **PDV Magnus**

Je me réveillais en gémissant. J'avais l'impression qu'un étau enserrait ma tête. Une vague de nausée m'envahit. Je me levais difficilement. Ma tête tournait, et ma vue se flouait. J'avais froid, pourtant mon corps était en sueur. Je sortis à l'extérieur, sur la terrasse, et me figeais. Le ciel avait pris une teinte violette inquiétante. En bas, les terrestres ne remarquaient rien, encore une chose que leurs yeux naïfs refusaient de voir. Mon téléphone portable sonna au loin. Je voulus le prendre, mais ma tête tournait de plus en plus. Je m'appuyais contre le mur, essayant de reprendre mes esprits, me concentrant. Je sentais mes pouvoirs prendre l'ascendant sur moi, mes sens étaient plus aiguisés, le moindre bruit résonnait dans ma tête douloureusement, ma vue devint plus nette, mais le moindre détail me donnait l'impression de me brûler les rétines. Je tombais à genoux. Il fallait que j'arrive à communiquer avec Catarina. Mon cœur s'accéléra : je ne captais plus sa magie. La sonnerie de mon téléphone résonnait toujours au loin… Il me sembla alors entendre une porte s'ouvrir et des voix. Je me pris la tête dans les mains, il fallait qu'ils se taisent ou ma tête allait exploser.

\- Magnus, Magnus !

Je levais les yeux. Jace…

\- Tu peux te lever ?

Je fis non de la tête.

\- Catarina…

\- Elle est avec Alec ! Il l'a ramené à l'infirmerie de l'Institut !

\- Pourquoi ?

La peur, l'inquiétude pour mon amie, me donnait de l'énergie. Je me levais, soutenue par Jace.

\- Elle s'est évanoui…

\- On y va… Je ne peux pas créer de portail…

\- Pas grave, c'est moi qui conduis ! Me fit-il, en agitant une clé de voiture devant moi.

On allait tous mourir….

 **Plus tard- Institut**

A peine la porte de l'infirmerie franchit, Alec se jeta sur moi, Mais pour une fois, mes yeux ne se tournèrent pas vers lui. Je m'écartais et me penchais sur mon amie, allongée dans un des lits. Sa peau bleue était pâle. Je pris sa main dans la mienne : elle était glacée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Me demanda Alec. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr… Murmurais-je faiblement. J'ai déjà vu une chose similaire se produire dans le passé… Il y a très longtemps… Mais je ne vois pas comment cela est possible…

\- Magnus…

Je levais les yeux vers Catarina.

\- Cat' ! Chut, ne parle pas, économise tes forces !

\- Tu les sens toi aussi ? Tu sens leur présence ?

\- Oui…

\- Il faut… Il faut les trouver… Toi seul peut le faire… Tu es… le plus fort… d'entre nous…Arriva-t-elle à me chuchoter, avant de s'évanouir à nouveau.

Je me tournais vers Alec.

\- Préviens le labyrinthe en Spirale, dis leur qu'ils empêchent les sorciers d'en sortir ! Et dis à Tessa de me rejoindre ici, je vais avoir besoin d'elle !

Il acquiesça sans poser de questions, et je l'en remerciais du fond du cœur. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient encore, et mon mal de tête allait de mal en pis. Je ne lâchais pas la main de Catarina. La magie en elle était faible, trop faible… Alec revint quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Tessa arrive…

\- Merci…

Il caressa ma joue.

\- Tu es brûlant…

\- Hum… Je vais avoir besoin de ta force Alec…

Il posa son front contre le mien.

\- Prends ce qui est nécessaire mon amour…

Je ne remercierais jamais assez le ciel d'avoir mis ce garçon sur ma route…

\- Je sais que tu vas vouloir des explications, mais…

Il me coupa d'un baiser.

\- Chut, fais ce que tu as à faire, tu m'expliqueras plus tard…

Tessa entra alors dans la pièce. Elle aussi semblait faible. Cependant, ayant du sang de chasseuse d'ombres dans les veines, elle était moins touchée que nous tous.

\- Magnus…

\- Tessa… j'ai besoin de ton aide pour les localiser !

Je savais qu'elle comprenait de quoi je parlais. On avait tous, au moins une fois dans notre longue vie d'éternel, vécu ça.

\- On va avoir besoin d'espace et de calme ! Me fit-elle.

\- Le hall ! Je vais faire sortir tout le monde ! S'exclama Alec, en joignant le geste à la parole.

Je jetais un dernier regard inquiet vers Catarina, et, aidé par Tessa, je rejoignis le hall de l'Institut. Quelques minutes plus tard, qui me parurent une éternité, il était désert. Seuls Jace, Isabelle, Clary, Alec, Tessa et moi, étions resté. Un pentagramme était tracé au sol, et les ingrédients nécessaires à un sort de localisation étaient disposé tout autour. Je pris la main de Tessa, et tendis l'autre à Alec. Il la saisit sans aucune hésitation. Cette confiance qu'il avait en moi était presque effrayante, dangereuse. Je pouvais lui faire faire ce que je voulais… Je secouais la tête : ma partie démoniaque commençait à prendre le dessus…. Je fis reculer les autres, et fermais les yeux, de même que Tessa. Nous nous concentrions. Il fallait que nous les localisions au plus vite. Heureusement qu'Alec me donnait de sa force, sinon je pense que je me serais écroulé au sol. Dans ma tête, des images de paysages défilaient, passant de la verdure à la ville, à toute vitesse, avant de ralentir devant un immense manoir aux pierres blanches, des statues grecques en ruines, et d'innombrables piliers. J'aurais reconnu cet endroit entre mille, et je savais que Tessa aussi. Je lâchais violemment leurs mains, ouvrant les yeux. Tessa et Alec me regardaient, inquiets. Si ce dernier n'avait rien vu de cette vision, ce n'était pas le cas de mon amie.

\- Chiswick… Murmura-t-elle.

\- Les Lightwood ! Crachais-je avec dégoût.

Je tremblais de colère. Alec posa une main sur mon épaule, mais je me dégageais.

\- Je vais les tuer ! Annonçais-je froidement à Tessa.

Je pouvais sentir son cœur s'accélérer dangereusement.

\- Isabelle, Alec, sortez ! Leur ordonna Tessa.

Dans la brume qui engourdissait mon cerveau, je me demandais pourquoi elle leur ordonnait cela ? Pourquoi éloignait-elle Alec de moi ? Inconsciemment, je serrais sa main dans la mienne. Je le sentis resserrait son étreinte alors qu'il refusait de quitter la pièce. J'entendis Tessa soupirer, et j'essayais de me concentrer pour revenir à la réalité. La brume se dissipa, permettant à mes idées de se faire plus claires.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille ! Tout de suite !

\- Aller où ? Demanda Jace.

\- A Londres…

 **Plus tard-Manoir Lightwood**

Paniquée, Maryse, tenait toujours serrait contre elle le bébé sorcier. Ses pleurs avaient redoublé de volume, et sa peau avait pris une couleur bleu foncé, semblable à un saphir. Dans le dortoir, le reste des enfants hurlait, se tordant de douleur au sol, la tête entre les mains. La pièce était chargée d'électricité et des éclairs bleus fusaient dans tous les sens.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hurla Maryse à Robert.

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

\- Attention ! Hurla-t-il en la faisant se baisser alors qu'un éclair bleu les frôlait.

Il la fit sortir à l'extérieur de la maison, dans la cour.

\- On a besoin d'aide ! S'exclama-t-il soudain.

\- Non, tu crois ?! Répondit ironiquement Maryse.

Robert ne répondit pas et sortit son téléphone portable, avant de pousser un cri de frustration.

\- Pas de réseau… Annonça-t-il.

Dans les bras de Maryse, le bébé s'agita et elle faillit le lâcher.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a ! Sa peau est brûlante ! S'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Son pouvoir est en train de le tuer ! Fit froidement une voix derrière eux.

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de la chasseuse d'Ombres, alors que du soulagement se peignait sur le visage de son ex-mari. Une cape noire sur les épaules, le capuchon relevait sur sa tête, se tenait le grand sorcier de Brooklyn. Ses yeux de chat perçaient la nuit Londonienne. Derrière lui, portant une tenue identique à celle du sorcier, se tenait Tessa Gray.

\- Donnez-moi le bébé ! Leur ordonna-t-elle.

Maryse resserra son étreinte autour de l'enfant.

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?!

\- Parce que sinon il mourra, et vous avec ! Leur fit Magnus.

\- Maryse, donne leur le bébé, ne fais pas l'idiote ! La prévint Robert.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, mais consentit à tendre l'enfant à Tessa. Cette dernière le prit dans ses bras, et disparut avec.

\- Où l'emmène-t-elle ? Demanda Maryse avec colère.

\- Loin de vous ! Lui lança, toujours aussi froidement, Magnus. Maintenant emmenez-moi aux autres enfants !

Robert passa devant, et le sorcier le suivit. Plus il approchait, plus sa tête lui donnait l'impression d'être prête à exploser. Il étouffa un cri d'horreur lorsqu'il aperçut les dizaines d'enfants entassés dans cette pièce, se tordant de douleur au sol. Il chercha des yeux celui qui semblait être le plus puissant, et le trouva acculé contre un mur, les jambes repliées contre son torse, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Magnus se précipita sur lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Le jeune garçon ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'années. Le sorcier pouvait lire la peur dans ses yeux. Il sentait son pouvoir s'insinuer dans ses veines à mesure qu'il l'absorbait. Au bout d'un moment, la tension dans la pièce se dissipa, les cris cessèrent, laissant place aux pleurs des plus jeunes. Magnus serra l'enfant dans ses bras, qui, terrorisé, tremblait comme une feuille.

\- Chut, calme-toi, tout va bien, c'est fini…

\- Qui… qui êtes… vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Magnus Bane, je suis…

\- Le grand sorcier de Brooklyn ! S'exclama alors l'enfant, la peur laissant place à l'admiration.

Malgré tout, le sorcier sourit.

\- Oui, c'est exact…

Il se leva et tendit la main au jeune garçon.

\- Viens avec moi, je vais t'emmener dans un lieu où tu seras en sécurité, parmi les tiens, et où nous t'apprendrons à contrôler tes pouvoirs !

Le garçon hésita, mais se résigna à suivre son mentor. Tessa revint alors, et ils emmenèrent un par un les enfants, au Labyrinthe en Spirale. Une fois cela fait, Alec et les autres les rejoignirent au manoir. Au vu de la tête que faisaient les enfants Lightwood, aucun d'entre eux n'était au courant de son existence.

 **PDV Alec**

Dans le jardin derrière le manoir, je fixais la fontaine en ruine qui s'y trouvait, me demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer ici. Pourquoi ne découvrais-je ce manoir que maintenant ? Et quelle histoire se cachait derrière tout ça ? Quelles horreurs avaient donc encore commis ma famille ? Une agitation derrière moi mit fin à mes interrogations. Certains membres du Labyrinthe en Spirale étaient arrivé, et ils ne semblaient pas de très bonne humeur. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à Magnus : dire qu'il était furieux était encore un mot bien trop faible….

 **Flash Back**

Lorsqu'on arrivait au manoir, Isabelle, Jace et Clary, et moi, avions du mal à en croire nos yeux. Bien qu'à l'abandon, il était encore clairement visible, qu'autrefois, cet endroit devait être majestueux, représentation parfaite de la fortune de ma famille. Sur les marches du perron, mon père était assis. Lorsqu'il nous vit, il se redressa nerveusement. Je lui adressais un bref signe de tête et lui demandais où était Magnus.

\- A l'intérieur… Avec ta mè…

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La vie m'avait appris que laisser Magnus avec ma mère dans la même pièce, était une très, très mauvaise idée. Et la suite me le confirma. Pour les trouver, je n'avais qu'à suivre les cris. Je les trouvais dans ce qui devait être un dortoir, si on en croyait les lits, repoussés à présent contre les murs, qui s'y trouvaient. Mon amant et ma mère se faisaient face au centre de la pièce.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu de personnes aussi idiotes que toi et ton mari ! Non mais vous pensiez faire quoi, hein ?! Remarque ça ne me surprend même pas ! Tu es si imbu de ta personne, qu'admettre que quelque chose te dépasse, est impossible pour toi !

\- Ça te va bien de dire ça ! Toi, qu'as-tu fais à part débarquer ici en jouant au chevalier servant ?!

\- Je leur ai sauvé la vie, MOI ! Parce MOI, je suis un SORCIER !

\- Ce qui veut dire ? Hurla ma mère.

\- Ce qui veut dire que je suis mieux placé que toi pour m'occuper de ces enfants ! Et quand on n'est pas trop stupide et qu'on a un minimum de jugeote, on ne réunit pas autant de jeunes sorciers dans la même pièce ! Vous avez failli tous nous tuer, espèce de folle !

\- Oh bien sûr, toi tu fais mieux que tout le monde ! Toi tu ne commets aucune erreur ! Tu es parfait !

\- Exactement ! Et la preuve en est que si, à l'époque du Cercle, l'Enclave m'avait écouté, on en serait pas là aujourd'hui !

\- Parce que je serais morte, c'est ça ?!

\- Exactement ! Le monde se serait beaucoup mieux porté sans toi !

\- Pas de chance pour toi, parce que je suis bel et bien vivante !

\- Oh, mais je peux remédier facilement à ce problème !

Je vis les yeux de mon amant se transformer et il s'avança dangereusement vers ma mère, une lueur assassine dans le regard. Je me précipitais entre eux deux et posais une main contre le torse de Magnus. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, avant de me lancer un regard noir, qui signifiait clairement que je ferais mieux de m'écarter. Ma mère, qui n'avait pas reculé d'un centimètre, éclata de rire.

\- Alors sorcier, on ne bouge plus ? On obéit à un pauvre chasseur d'ombres ? Un Lightwood ? Ta réputation a dû en prendre un coup non ?!

Alors que j'avais tournais le regard vers elle, surpris par son hilarité, je me retournais brusquement vers Magnus. Je vis dans ses yeux, que, cette fois, je n'arriverais pas à l'arrêter gentiment.

\- Je vais la tuer ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il m'écarta violemment sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Tout se passa alors très vite : Magnus se jeta sur ma mère, puis fut projeté à l'opposé, où il s'écrasa contre un mur, alors que mon père ceinturait son ancienne femme pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur mon amant. Je tournais le regard vers l'entrée et aperçus Charles, le dirigeant du Labyrinthe en Spirale, une main levée et tournait vers Magnus. Visiblement, s'était lui qui l'avait projeté à l'opposé de Maryse. Cette dernière se faisait littéralement tirer hors de la pièce par mon père, hurlant toujours des insultes contre Magnus. Celui-ci se releva et fusilla du regard Charles, qui, étonnamment, baissa la main, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard, que je ne comprenais pas très bien. Avait-il peur de Magnus ?

\- Ne… refais… jamais...ça ! Lui fit Magnus, en prenant bien soin de détacher chaque syllabe.

Je fronçais les sourcils lorsque je vis Charles lui demander pardon, la peur transperçant sa voix. Si on ne savait pas que c'était le contraire, on aurait pu penser, en cet instant, que c'était Magnus le dirigeant du Labyrinthe, et non Charles. Mais peut-être était-ce le cas finalement… Je dois dire que je commençais à avoir certains doutes…

 **Présent**

J'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi et le bruit familier de bottes marchant sur le gravier. Je tournais la tête et fis un petit sourire timide à Tessa, qui tenait un bébé dans ses bras.

\- Il dort.. Chuchota-t-elle.

Effectivement, le petit bout dormait à poings fermés. Avec sa peau bleue, il aurait parfaitement pu passer pour le fils de Catarina.

\- Quel âge il a tu crois ? Lui demandais-je.

\- 3-4 semaines, pas plus…

\- Où vont aller tous ses enfants ?

\- Au Labyrinthe en Spirale ! Sauf lui… C'est trop dangereux pour lui là-bas…

\- Il va aller où alors ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- On va lui trouver une famille d'accueil, mais en attendant...

\- Je pourrais le garder…La coupais-je.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça, ces mots me surprenant moi-même. Tessa me fit un sourire attendrit.

\- Ton intention est très louable, Alec, mais tu as un mari qui n'est certainement pas prêt à s'occuper d'un bébé ! Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas dans ses projets …

\- Il adore les enfants !

\- Du moment que ce ne sont pas les siens, oui…

\- Hum…

\- De toute façon, ton père s'est déjà proposé…

\- Mon père ? M'exclamais-je, étonné.

J'avais beau fouiller dans mes souvenirs, je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir vu s'occuper de ma sœur, de mon frère, ou même de moi, lorsque nous étions enfants. C'était toujours ma mère qui faisait tout, ou le personnel de l'Institut. Et quand on voit tout ce que ma famille et moi avons subi à cause de lui, je n'étais pas certain que cela soit une très bonne idée de lui confier l'enfant.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'après le fiasco de sa « mission de sauvetage », il soit très sain de lui confier un bébé ?

\- Il s'est très bien occupé des enfants, ils n'ont manqué de rien. Certes, la perte de contrôle de leur pouvoir l'a dépassé, mais il n'y a aucun risque que cela se produise avec le bébé, il est trop jeune ! Puis ce n'est que pour un temps… Le temps qu'on lui trouve une famille pour l'accueillir…

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un moment. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard du bébé. Je lui caressais la joue.

\- Tu veux le prendre ? Me demanda Tessa.

J'acceptais d'un simple signe de la tête. Je mis une main derrière sa tête, et le retirais des bras de Tessa, avant de le serrer contre moi, remontant un peu la couverture qui l'enveloppait.

\- Tu te débrouilles bien, dis-moi ! Me fit Tessa avec un grand sourire.

\- J'ai l'habitude… Je m'occupais souvent de Max… Avant…

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas…

\- Non, ça ne fait rien ! Ça me fait du bien d'en parler…

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue.

\- Un vrai joli petit couple…S'exclama la voix de mon amant.

Il se tenait appuyé contre arbre, les bras croisés. Par bonheur, il semblait plus amusé qu'en colère. Il s'était enfin calmé… Enfin j'espère… Tessa leva les yeux au ciel et me reprit le bébé des bras.

\- Tu peux récupérer ton mari, Magnus ! Lui fit-elle, avant de rajouter avec un clin d'œil : merci de me l'avoir prêté !

\- Avec plaisir ! Puis tu m'as prêté le tien dans le passé, je te devais bien ça !

Tessa pouffa et partit. Il s'avança et me prit dans ses bras. Je m'écartais pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Je finis par m'asseoir sur le bord de la fontaine. Il me rejoignit et prit ma main dans la sienne.

\- Alexander… Merci…

\- Merci de quoi ?

\- Merci d'avoir veillé sur Catarina, merci d'être resté à l'écart quand je te l'ai demandé, sans poser de questions…

\- Je te soutiendrais toujours, tu le sais…

\- Je sais, et tu me l'as prouvé encore une fois aujourd'hui… Maintenant je te dois des explications, mais avant j'aimerais m'excuser pour la dispute que j'ai eue avec ta mère…

\- Elle t'a provoqué, elle méritait parfaitement ce que tu lui as dit !

\- Oui, mais j'aurais préféré que tu n'assistes pas à ça !

\- C'est pas grave…

Il posa une main sur ma nuque.

\- Mon ange ? Ça va ?

\- Oui…

\- Ça n'a pas l'air… Tu peux me faire part de toutes les questions que tu te poses tu sais…

\- Explique-moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé…

\- Comme tu veux… Heu… Je ne sais pas trop comment te l'expliquer… Bon, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur les enfants sorciers ? Ils ne contrôlent pas leurs pouvoirs, et ils perdent facilement le contrôle. La moindre chose peut déclencher leur pouvoir….C'est pourquoi il est dangereux d'en réunir autant dans une même pièce. Ils sentent le pouvoir de leurs pairs, et le plus puissant d'entre eux absorbe celui des autres, et il finit par perdre le contrôle, ce qui entraîne une réaction en chaîne. Tu as vu ce que j'étais capable de faire lorsque je le perdais… Et ces enfants, aussi jeunes, tous ensemble…

\- Mais pourquoi Catarina,Tessa… toi… étiez aussi mal ?

\- Parce qu'une aussi grande quantité d'énergie nous atteint forcément ! On les sent, on n'est tous plus ou moins lié l'un à l'autre ! Tu te rappelles quand j'ai dit à Clary que Dot était morte, que je ne sentais plus sa magie ?

\- Oui…

\- On n'est pas fait pour vivre ensemble, on est des solitaires…

\- Pourtant au Labyrinthe…

\- On n'y reste pas pour la plupart d'entre nous… C'est un peu comme un lieu de ralliement en cas de problème.

\- Qui en est le chef ? Charles ?

\- Il gère le Conseil des Sorciers, oui….

\- Pourquoi semble-t-il alors se référer autant à toi ?

\- Parce que je suis plus fort que lui… Le poste devait me revenir, mais j'ai refusé, j'avais envie d'autre chose…

\- C'est pour ça qu'aux réunions de l'Enclave, c'est toi qui les représentent…

\- Oui, entre autres…

\- Ok… Et donc, pour en revenir aux enfants, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec eux ?

\- Eh bien, on a tous un domaine dans lequel on excelle le plus. Par exemple, Catarina est plus douée que moi pour tout ce qui est guérison, et moi plus doué qu'elle dans la manipulation d'esprit et tout ce qui va avec ! Et le jeune garçon qui a déclenché toute cette effusion de pouvoir aujourd'hui, il semble avoir une prédilection pour l'empathie, ce qui se traduit souvent par une absorption du pouvoir des autres sorciers.

\- Wow, tout ça c'est…

\- Compliquée ?

\- Oui, un peu ! Fis-je en riant.

Il m'écarta la mèche qui me tombait devant les yeux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout est sous contrôle maintenant…

\- Vraiment ? Tessa m'a dit que vous comptiez confier le bébé à mon père ? Il ne sait déjà pas s'occuper de lui !

\- Alec, tes parents ont été...imprudents… stupides… mais ça partait d'une bonne intention… Puis je doute qu'Azael lui ait laissé le choix…

\- Pourquoi lui a-t-il demandé ça d'après toi ? Réellement, je veux dire…

\- Va savoir… La quantité d'énergie libérée a bien dû lui servir à quelque chose… D'ailleurs, puisqu'on parle de ça, qu'est devenu Asmodée ?

\- Il n'est plus un danger…

\- Oui, et ? Tu peux développer s'il te plaît !

Non, je n'avais pas envie, parce que je savais que tu n'allais pas aimer, que tu allais te faire des idées… Je préférais nettement quand tu faisais comme si de rien n'était. Seulement, si je me taisais, tu finirais quand même par savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors autant que ce soit moi qui t'en parle….

\- Tu vois la cage dans laquelle a été enfermé Lucifer ?

\- Oui…

Je n'aimais pas ce « oui », ni ce regard que tu me lançais.

\- Disons que l'élève a retrouvé son maître… Mais tout est sous contrôle, je t'assure !

\- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas tué ?

\- Pour l'équilibre… Tu as dit qu'il devait y avoir un équilibre pour éviter que quelqu'un d'autre ne prenne ça place ! Et regarde, tout va bien, on n'a eu aucune attaque de démons depuis des semaines ! Tout va bien !

Tu fermas les yeux. Tu mourrais d'envie de me dire que j'étais bien naïf, je le sais, mais tu te contentas de secouer la tête, et de me murmurer un simple « d'accord », puis tu rouvris les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Simon ?

\- Je sais pas trop…Me regarde pas comme ça, je n'étais pas là ! Je te signale que j'étais occupé à te ramener sur terre parce que tu délirais complet ! Me défendis-je, devant son air dubitatif.

\- Ton parabatai t'a sûrement raconté…

Houla, comment te dire, entre Jace et moi, en ce moment…

\- Écoute, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'Asmodée préférait plutôt mourir que de donner à Simon ce qu'il voulait, du coup ils ont négocié et on a perdu ! Point !

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est quoi le problème avec Jace ?

\- Il n'y a aucun problème !

Je me levais. Je voulais changer de sujet, et vite de préférence.

\- Bon, on fait quoi, on reste ici, on rentre ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Alexander… Soupira-t-il.

\- Ah non, hein ! Je sais ce que tu vas dire, alors permets-moi de te faire remarquer que peut-être j'envisagerais la possibilité de te parler de ce qui se passe entre Jace et moi, quand toi tu te décideras à me dire la vraie raison pour laquelle tu refuses de parler à ton père !

\- Et allez, ça recommence… Ça devient une obsession! Tu crois toujours que je te cache des choses, alors que je te dis tout !

\- Ok ! Alors si tu me dis tout, explique-moi pourquoi tu n'as jamais eu d'enfant avec Etta ?

Il éclata de rire.

\- Tu… tu es sérieux ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est drôle !

\- Oh tu as raison, ça ne l'est pas ! Franchement, voir à quel point les connaissances sur nous, créatures obscures, que vous donne votre Enclave, sont pathétiques, me donne plutôt envie de pleurer !

\- Quel rapport ?

\- J'arrive pas à croire que je vais devoir t'expliquer ça en plein milieu du jardin du manoir en ruine de ta famille… Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille ailleurs?

\- Non ! On est très bien ici, n'essaye pas de te défiler !

\- Je n'essaye pas de me défiler, je trouve juste que l'endroit est mal choisi pour parler biologie !

\- Magnus… Soupirais-je.

\- Je n'ai pas fait d'enfant avec Etta, ou qui ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, parce que cela m'est impossible, Alec !

\- Que… Comment ça impossible ?

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! C'est juste que tu.. que.. enfin.. vous…

Il sourit et je lui lançais un regard noir. Vous croyiez vraiment qu'il aurait eu l'idée de me sortir de là ? Non, il me laisse gentiment me dépatouiller dans mon merdier. De plus, il avait encore une fois gagné…

\- Je quoi, Alec ?

\- Oh allez, tu sais très bien !

Il prit un air innocent.

\- Non, franchement, je ne vois pas…

\- On fait l'amour, non ?!

Son sourire s'agrandit, alors que mes joues prenaient une couleur rouge détestable.

\- Tu peux me répondre au lieu de te foutre de moi?!

\- Alec, l'enfant ne survivrait pas, pour te faire un résumé ! Ce n'est pas possible !

\- Oh… désolé… Fis-je, penaud.

\- Désolé de quoi ? Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir d'enfant, sinon j'aurais adopté depuis longtemps, tu ne penses pas ?

Je scrutais son visage. Sans que je ne sache vraiment expliquer pourquoi, cette confession me blessa. Il dut sûrement le remarquer, car il se leva et s'approcha de moi. Inconsciemment, je fis un pas en arrière.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas d'enfant ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas, il n'y a aucune raison particulière !

\- C'est ça, continue à mentir, ça nous a si bien réussi jusqu'à présent ! M'exclamais-je avec colère, avant de tourner les talons.

Sur le chemin jusqu'au manoir, je croisais Jace. Je comptais passer à côté de lui sans rien dire, mais il me prit le bras pour me stopper.

\- Quoi ?! Lui lançais-je, assez agressivement.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais ! Je dois y aller, j'ai un cours dans quelques heures, faut que je m'y prépare !

\- Alec, arrête avec ça ! Laisse Clary ou Izzy y aller !

\- Ta copine et ma sœur chialent à chaque fois qu'elle le voit, ça ne va pas nous avancer à grand-chose !

 **PDV Jace**

Je regardais mon parabataï s'éloigner…Depuis quand était-ce aussi froid entre lui et moi ? Je rejoignis Magnus et lui tendit une bouteille de whisky, que j'avais trouvée dans un coin d'une armoire, abandonnée dans un bureau. Il en but une gorgée.

\- Il est absolument immonde ! Me fit-il.

\- Je sais ! Rétorquais-je en lui arrachant la bouteille des mains. Mais il n'y a que ça ! Je l'aurais bien bu avec mon frère, mais je crois qu'il m'évite !

\- Ton frère a un caractère de cochon !

\- Il tient ça de Maryse !

\- Je te confirme !

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'est pas exclu que tu puisses tomber amoureux d'elle ! Lui lançais-je avec un clin d'œil.

\- Plutôt crever !

\- On a bien cru que tu allais la tuer tout à l'heure ! On vous entendait hurler de dehors !

\- Ouais… Je regrette juste qu'Alec ait assisté à ça ! Même s'il ne le dit pas, je suis certain que ça soudaine mauvaise humeur y est liée !

\- Hum… Tu n'es pas arrivé à lui faire changer d'avis pour Simon ?

\- Non, à vrai dire je comptais sur toi…

\- Tu as misé sur le mauvais cheval alors ! Alec ne m'écoute plus depuis bien longtemps…

Il se tourna vers moi, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je sais pas… Depuis qu'on est rentré d'Edom c'est tendu, et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi !

\- Je vais te le dire moi, pourquoi ! Il passe son temps avec _lui_! Il lui monte la tête !

Je restais silencieux. Il est vrai que si on analysait la situation, son hypothèse se tenait, mais…

\- Je sais pas, peut-être, mais on ne peut pas dire que tu sois très objectif sur le sujet !

\- Je vous dis qu'il n'est pas honnête ! Ses dires ne tiennent pas !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait être aussi sûr de toi ?

\- Rien, laisse tomber…

\- Non, je ne laisse pas tomber ! Alec passe son temps avec lui, alors si tu sais des choses…

\- Je n'ai pas confiance, c'est tout…

\- Je vais le surveiller !

Magnus se tourna vers moi.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

\- Oui ! Ton jugement a toujours été bon jusqu'ici, alors je vais continuer à faire confiance à ton instinct ! Puis Alec a assez souffert comme ça, alors je préfère m'assurer que ce type ne nous la mette pas à l'envers !

\- Merci !

\- Tu peux me le répéter un petit coup ? Parce que j'ai quelque chose à te donner qui risque de ne pas te mettre en joie !

Devant son regard interrogateur, je sortis une enveloppe de la poche intérieure de ma veste en cuir, et lui tendis. Quand il vit le saut de l'Enclave, il grimaça.

\- Moi qui pensais qu'ils m'avaient oublié… Me fit-il en ouvrant l'enveloppe et en dépliant la lettre qu'elle contenait.

\- On a reçu ça ce matin à l'Institut… Apparemment, les protections de ton appartement ne leur permettent pas de t'envoyer du courrier ! Ricanais-je.

\- Et visiblement, ils ont toujours un plan B…

\- Tu commences quand ?

\- Dans deux semaines…

\- Ils ont reculé ta sentence !

\- C'est trop gentil à eux !

\- Tu as des idées sur ce que tu vas apprendre à la progéniture de l'Enclave, Professeur Bane ? Me moquais-je.

\- Oui, je vais leur apprendre à s'entre-tuer, histoire d'être débarrassé d'eux une fois pour toutes ! Rétorqua-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très pédagogique !

\- Ça va être un enfer ! Et ce n'était pas vraiment comme cela que j'envisageais ma vie d'éternel !

\- Et comment tu l'envisageais ?

\- Loin de tout ça, sur des plages paradisiaques avec ton frère !

\- Ah oui, effectivement, tu es très loin de tout ça !

\- Ouais… Et je n'ai toujours pas eu mon voyage de noces !

\- Fais une croix dessus pour le moment, parce que sans vouloir rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, j'ai pas l'impression qu'Alec ait l'intention de partir ou que ce soit pour le moment !

Je vis un sourire ruser apparaître sur son visage.

\- Dans deux jours on est parti ! Parole de Magnus Bane ! Me fit-il.

\- Et comment comptes-tu réussir cet exploit ?

Son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Alexander ne peut pas me résister, quand je veux quelque chose de lui, je l'obtiens. Certes, il me fait ramer, mais il finit toujours par craquer !

\- Ça devrait m'énerver que tu dises ça de mon parabatai, mais comme je sais que c'est pour la bonne cause, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu !

\- De toute façon, tu ne peux pas le lui dire, il ne te parle plus !

\- Ça pourrait être un moyen de regagner ses grâces !

\- Essaye, mais sache qu'il est très dangereux de se mesurer à moi, Chasseur d'ombres !

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur, Sorcier ! Lui lançais-je, avec un sourire qu'il me rendit.

Il me prit la bouteille de whisky des mains, en but une gorgée, se leva, me fit une révérence moqueuse, et disparut.

 **PDV Simon- Brooklyn**

Mon cœur tambourinait de plus en fort dans ma poitrine, alors que je traversais une rue adjacente à celle où je vivais avec ma mère. J'avais quitté la fac une heure auparavant, et depuis, j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un me suivait. Ça avait commencé sur le campus avec cette fille, (plutôt sexy, je dois l'avouer), qui n'avait pas arrêté de me fixer jusqu'à que j'entre à l'intérieur de la fac. Ensuite, dans le métro, un homme, dont les cheveux avaient des reflets bleutés, et un tatouage en forme de feuille sur la joue, s'était assis en face de moi et ne m'avait pas lâché du regard, ses yeux vert émeraude me fixant froidement pendant tout le trajet. J'avais été soulagé lorsque les portes s'étaient ouvertent à ma station. Je me retournais pour voir si l'homme me suivait, mais il avait disparu. J'avais alors couru sur près de deux kilomètres, sans oser me retourner. J'étais en sueur, et j'avais toujours cette sensation désagréable que quelqu'un épiais mes moindres faits et gestes. J'étais à deux pâtés de maisons de la mienne, lorsque j'entendis un énorme fracas derrière moi. Des oiseaux s'envolèrent des arbres sur lesquels ils étaient perchés, sûrement furieux qu'on les ait dérangés. Quelqu'un m'attrapa alors par mon tee-shirt, et me poussa en arrière.

\- Cours ! Me fit l'inconnu, qui ne semblait pas plus âgé que moi.

Il avait des cheveux noirs et bouclés, et une peau couleur miel. Son visage me disait étrangement quelque chose. Voyant qu'au lieu d'obéir à l'ordre qu'il m'avait donné, je restais là sans bouger, il répéta son injonction.

\- Tu es sourd ou quoi ? Rentre chez toi et enferme-toi !

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais poussais un cri de terreur, avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. La porte de chez moi était verrouillée, et comme mes mains tremblaient, j'eus tout le mal du monde à la déverrouiller. Une fois que ce fut fait, je pénétrais dans le hall et refermais la porte, pousser tous les verrous, avant de me laisser glisser contre elle. Non mais c'était quoi ça ? Ce type ? Ses yeux injectés de sang, ses crocs qui étaient sorti de ses gencives ? Il s'était littéralement transformé en monstre, et tout ça en un seul battement de cils ! Moi qui n'avais jamais cru en Dracula, et en tous les comptes et histoires, qui en avaient résultés, je commençais à me demander si je n'avais pas vu son petit frère ! Je fermais les yeux, et essayais de calmer ma respiration et les battements de mon cœur. J'avais rêvé, j'avais juste fait un mauvais trip, mon imagination m'avait joué des tours. Oui, ça devait être ça… Un minimum rassuré, je me levais et partis me servir un verre de lait dans la cuisine. Le doux breuvage descendit dans ma gorge, et je fermais les yeux. Lorsque je les rouvris, je sentis une main se poser sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de hurler, et je lâchais mon verre, qui alla se fracasser au sol…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Gros bisous**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Nina048 : Un OS je sais pas, peut-être, mais il y aura un passage dans celle-ci.**_

 _ **Manon : Comme Magnus le dit si bien « Pour Alec c'est toujours oui ». Il ne faut donc pas s'inquiéter :p**_

 _ **Phanie miki : Merci :D**_

 **PDV Alec**

Assis dans le fauteuil du salon de notre appartement, j'attendais que Magnus rentre, un verre de whisky dans la main. Il était rare que je boive, je détestais perdre le contrôle. Pourtant, à ce moment-là, cela aurait été une délivrance. Je posais les yeux sur le dossier posé devant moi : je savais qu'une crise s'annonçait. J'étais en colère, vexé même. Il m'avait regardé droit dans les yeux en me jurant qu'il m'avait tout dit, et j'apprenais encore qu'il m'avait menti, qu'il me cachait encore des choses… J'entendis le cliquetis de la porte d'entrée, puis des pas dans le hall. Quelques instants plus tard, des lèvres douces se posaient sur mon cou. Ma main se resserra un peu plus sur le verre qu'elle tenait, essayant de résister à l'envie de le lui lancer en pleine tête. Il s'assit sur la table basse, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu fais la gueule ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Je devrais ?

\- Honnêtement ? J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas, parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes crises !

Je le toisais froidement. Il faisait bien de parler de crise, parce qu'il allait avoir droit à une belle. Je pris le dossier sur la table, auquel il n'avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil, et le lui tendis. Il haussa un peu plus les sourcils, et le prit. Cependant, il ne l'ouvrit pas.

\- Alexander, est-ce qu'au lieu de me donner un tas de papiers, sans m'adresser un mot, tu pourrais utiliser ta bouche si sexy pour m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Agacé, je secouais la tête, me mordant la lèvre inférieure pour me retenir de lui balancer des noms d'oiseaux qui n'auraient fait qu'envenimer la situation. Comme d'habitude, il ironisait, espérant ainsi détourner l'attention. Mais cette fois, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

\- Tu savais que les Frères Silencieux d'Espagne ont un dossier sur toi qui date de l'époque où ils t'ont recueilli ? Lui demandais-je froidement.

Je vis son corps tout entier se raidir. Il était mal à l'aise, et je le sentais.

\- Non, je ne le savais pas…

\- Oh je me doute oui… Sinon je ne l'aurais certainement pas en ma possession en ce moment ! Tu l'aurais effacé, comme tu as fait pour le reste ! Tu sais, je me suis longtemps demandé pourquoi tu t'étais acharné à ce point-là a effacer tout ce qui concernait ton enfance… Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi…

Il se pencha vers moi et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Yeux qui reflétaient la colère et la déception.

\- Je t'ai déjà tout dit sur ma vie, sur mon enfance ! Je ne t'ai rien caché ! Et tu oses enquêter sur moi ?

\- Je n'ai pas enquêté sur toi !

\- Ah bon ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu as eu l'air de dire ! Quant à ça, rajouta-t-il, en me mettant le dossier que je lui avais donné, sous le nez , tu peux te le mettre où je pense, en parlant poliment !

Il me l'envoya ensuite en pleine tête et se leva. Il partit dans la chambre et je le suivis.

\- Ça fait des jours que je ne te vois pas bien, que tu fais des cauchemars ! Puis excuse-moi, mais ta raison pour laquelle tu refuses de voir ton père, elle n'est pas crédible, personne n'y croit, et surtout pas moi ! Et tu me fais une crise parce que je cherche des réponses ?

\- Ok, parfait ! Alors je t'écoute : qu'ai-je caché de si grave ?

\- Oh je sais pas, peut-être que ta mère était enceinte quand elle est morte !

Il pâlit et s'assit sur le lit, ou plutôt, si laissa tomber. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et il me fixait comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Je fus soudain pris d'un affreux doute…

\- Qu...quoi ?

\- Tu… tu ne le savais pas ? Bafouillais-je, en ne me sentant plus très bien tout à coup.

Il se précipita dans le salon et récupéra le dossier, avant de l'ouvrir. Il le laissa ensuite tomber au sol, le visage fermé. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute à avoir, il ne le savait pas, et je venais de le lui annoncer de la manière la plus indélicate qu'il soit. Je pris son visage en coupe.

\- Mon amour, je suis désolé, je pensais que tu le savais, que…

\- Va-t-en…

Je déglutis difficilement.

\- Non, hors de question que je te laisse seul dans cet état-là…

Il leva vers moi ses yeux de chat. Ok, j'allais avoir des problèmes…

\- Je ne te le répéterai pas une troisième fois… Va-t-en !

\- Non…

Il me poussa alors violemment en arrière, me faisant lâcher mon verre, qui s'écrasa au sol en mille morceaux.

\- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ? ! Hurla-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi pour que tu ne comprennes pas qu'il y a des choses que je ne préfère pas savoir ?! Pourquoi es-tu si obsédé que ça sur ma vie?! Je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais, même les choses les plus dures ! Tu es le seul qui connaisse ma vie d ! Qu'est-ce qui te faut de plus ? Tu trouves que je n'ai pas assez souffert comme ça ?! Tu avais vraiment besoin de me balancer ça comme si tu m'annonçais le temps qu'il fait ?!

\- Je pensais que tu savais ! Me défendis-je, alors que je savais très bien que ça ne servirait à rien.

\- Si tel avait été le cas, je te l'aurais dit… Si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, je ne peux rien pour toi…

\- J'ai confiance, mais te voir mal et ne pas savoir quelle en est la raison…

\- Je te l'ai dite la raison ! Tu as juste refusé de me croire !

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il jetait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main : vases, verres,… à travers la pièce.

\- Arrête ! Lui ordonnais-je, en saisissant ses poignets de mes mains. Arrête ! Tu vas te calmer, respirer un bon coup, et on va parler calmement !

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler ! Me cracha-t-il au visage, avant de se dégager et de disparaître.

\- Putain, je déteste quand il fait ça ! Fis-je avec colère, en mettant un coup de pied dans une chaise, qui tomba au sol.

Je me laissais ensuite tomber dans le fauteuil, et me pris la tête dans les mains.

\- Wow, il s'est passé quoi ici ?!

Je soupirais… Il ne manquait plus que ça… Je tournais la tête, faisant face à cette blonde superficielle qui commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système. Elle m'avait harcelé d'appel depuis qu'elle savait que j'allais rejoindre la même fac qu'elle. Où avait-elle eu mon numéro ? Je crois que je préférais ne pas savoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- C'est ton coloc qui a mis l'appartement dans cet état-là ou c'est toi ? Me demanda-t-elle, en ignorant totalement ma question.

\- C'est pas mon coloc ! Lui lançais-je, en me levant et en l'attrapant par le bras pour la foutre à la porte.

\- Attends, je voudrais te donner quelque chose !

Elle fouilla dans son sac en perle rose, et ses ongles, excessivement manucurés, me tendirent un flyer. J'attrapais le bout de papier et la poussais vers l'extérieur.

\- Je compte sur toi pour venir ! Me cria-t-elle de derrière la porte que je venais de refermer sur son nez.

Je m'adossais contre elle, fis une boule du papier que Camille m'avait donné, le jetais plus loin, avant de souffler un grand coup. La sonnette de la porte retentit. Énervé, je l'ouvris violemment.

\- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans…Jace ?!

\- Quel accueil... Tu accueilles tous tes invités de cette manière ? Me fit-il, en entrant avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Apparemment oui… Rajouta-t-il en voyant l'état de l'appartement. Chouette l'appart, c'est un nouveau style ?

\- Si tu es venue parler déco, je te prierais de repasser, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur là !

Je me pris alors les pieds dans la chaise renversée, ce qui eut le don de m'énerver encore plus.

\- Putain !

\- Si tu rangeais, ça n'arriverait pas !

\- Son bordel, son problème ! Hors de question que je passe des heures à ranger le désastre qu'il a foutu alors qu'il peut le faire en claquant des doigts !

\- Et qu'as-tu fait pour le mettre dans cet état-là ?!

\- Qui te dit que je suis la cause de tout ça ?! Lui fis-je froidement. C'est quand même marrant, tout le monde prend sa défense, je suis toujours le fautif !

\- Oh tu veux bien redescendre d'un étage ? T'as tes règles ou quoi ?!

\- Va te faire foutre !

\- Ah non, ça c'est ton truc, pas le mien !

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

\- Tu sais, il y vraiment des fois où j'ai envie de t'en coller une !

\- Ben fait le, ça te rendra peut-être de meilleure humeur !

Je haussais les épaules et me laisser glisser le long du mur. Jace s'assit à côté de moi.

\- Je te connais par cœur Alec… Pourtant, depuis Jonathan, j'ai l'impression que mon frère est un devenu un étranger…

\- Je sais…

\- J'ai l'impression que tu nous le reproche…

\- Mais non, c'est pas ça ! Ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Alors c'est quoi le souci ?

Je baissais les yeux et lui dit :

\- Ça a fait un an aujourd'hui… Un an qu'il a été tué…

\- Max… Murmura Jace.

Je me contentais de faire un signe de tête affirmatif.

\- Oui… Mais tout le monde fait comme si de rien n'était… Encore…

\- Non, Alec ! Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça ! Moi aussi j'y pense ! Tous les jours !

\- Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi tu avais oublié, hein ? Izzy est tellement préoccupée par Simon que plus rien ne compte, Magnus s'occupait des sorciers, et toi… toi tu fais ce que tu fais si bien depuis que Clary est là… Rien !

Il posa une main sur ma nuque, me forçant ainsi à le regarder.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Alec…

Je le fixais, étonné. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il hurle, qu'il casse tout lui aussi.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ! Tu rejettes la colère que tu as envers toi, sur nous ! Je n'ai pas oublié Max … Si je ne me suis pas souvenue de la date exacte de ce jour, c'est que je préfère oublier que ce jour-là mon petit frère est devenu un ange !

Il pleurait, et moi aussi. Il me serra dans ses bras.

\- Je suis encore là, moi… Et Isabelle aussi… Et toi… Je sais ce que tu te dis.. Tu penses qu'on aurait préféré que ce soit toi qui meures… Et bien tu es un parfait idiot ! Parce que toi ou lui, dans les deux cas notre cœur est détruit ! On a tous commis des erreurs, et donc si on suit ta logique, on est tous responsable ! Mais je préfère haïr Jonathan plutôt que moi-même ! Pas toi ?

\- Je sais pas… Jonathan a eu une enfance difficile !

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tous ceux qui ont eu une enfance, _difficile,_ comme tu dis, ne finisse pas psychopathe ! Regarde Magnus !

J'eus un rire sans joie. Mauvais exemple…. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder l'état de l'appartement en ce moment même, représentation parfaite de ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'on évoquait un tant soit peu son passé.

\- Magnus n'est pas vraiment l'exemple idéal de la personne saine d'esprit…

Jace parut choqué par mes propos. Pourtant, c'était la simple et pure vérité.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Oh ça va, je n'ai pas non plus dit qu'il était comme Jonathan !

\- Encore heureux ! J'ai déjà parlé de son passé avec Magnus, et désolé de te dire ça, mais ça n'a jamais fini en désastre !

Je me levais, furieux.

\- Et ben vas-y, va le consoler ! Je ne te retiens pas !

Je partis m'enfermer dans ma chambre, prenant bien soin de claquer la porte au passage. J'entendis Jace me lançait quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Il n'est pas mon style », avant de s'en aller. Je me couchais sur le dos, un bras derrière ma tête. Cette journée m'avait épuisé…

 **Appartement de Catarina**

La sorcière était en train de se reposer, lorsque son ami de longue date pénétra dans son appartement, sans frapper, et il se servit un verre de bourbon, avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réaliser. Elle le regarda en boire un, puis deux, puis trois, cul sec, avant de se décider à prendre la parole.

\- C'est ma petite perte d'énergie de tout à l'heure qui te met dans cet état-là ? Lui demanda-t-elle, avec un petit sourire las.

Le sorcier s'appuya contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Voyant le verre dans sa main trembler, Catarina se leva et posa une main sur son bras. Son ami était pâle comme la mort.

\- Magnus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Elle était enceinte… Chuchota-t-il, si bas, que la sorcière pensa avoir mal compris.

\- De quoi ?

\- Elle était enceinte ! Ma mère… Répéta Magnus.

Catarina le serra dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explication. Elle savait ce que son ami ressentait à ce moment-là : colère, tristesse, culpabilité… Le sorcier se laissa aller dans ses bras. Une fois calmé, elle le fit asseoir sur le canapé et lui prit la main.

\- Comment as-tu su ça ?

\- Alec…

\- Alec ?

\- Ouais… Répondit Magnus avec amertume. Il a tellement peu confiance en moi qu'il se sent obligé d'enquêter sur ma vie ! Puis après il me balance ce qu'il a trouvé, comme ça, comme si de rien n'était, en plein milieu d'une conversation !

Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant se levait et s'agiter dans tous les sens.

\- Ça va vous deux ?

\- Non ! Non, ça ne va pas ! Comment veux-tu que ça aille ? Il n'a pas confiance en moi ! Et je n'ai plus confiance en lui…

\- Ok, assis toi tu veux ?

Il lui obéit, mais il était dans un état de nervosité maximal.

\- Respire, essaye de te calmer, je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses de cet appartement une réplique de la villa de Mira après ton passage !

\- C'est ce monde qui faudrait faire cramer !

\- Hum… Tu es sur le choc Magnus, ça va passer…

\- Tu crois qu'elle le savait ? Ma mère…

\- Je ne sais pas… peut-être… Il paraît que les femmes sentent ce genre de chose…

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'elle s'est tuée par peur qu'il soit comme moi…

\- Arrête ! Ne te mets pas de fausses idées en tête !

La sorcière secoua la tête.

\- Je vais tuer Alec de t'avoir balancé ça !

\- Ne lui dit pas où je suis !

\- Il le sais très bien ! Il te connaît par cœur !

\- Alors dis-lui que je ne veux pas le voir !

\- Magnus… Soupira-t-elle. Le silence ne résout jamais rien !

\- Il m'a trahi… Pour la énième fois… Je peux plus…

\- Bon, allez, au lieu de dire des conneries, va te coucher, dors un peu ! Tu peux prendre ma chambre !

\- Et toi ? Où vas-tu?

\- Voir Tessa… Elle a besoin de moi pour soigner les enfants…

\- Tu devrais te reposer !

\- Je me reposerais quand je serais morte !

\- Et ben, tu as le temps alors…

Catarina lui fit un sourire et posa une main sur la joue de son ami.

\- Va te coucher… La nuit porte conseil il paraît…

 **PDV Alec**

J'avais fini par m'endormir, lorsque la sonnerie de mon portable me tira du sommeil. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, les événements des heures précédentes me revinrent douloureusement en mémoire, lorsque je constatais la place vide à côté de moi. Je regardais l'heure : quatre heures du matin. Je me frottais les yeux en soupirant. Mon portable se remit à sonner et je décrochais, sans prendre la peine de regarder l'identité de l'appelant.

\- Allo ? Fis-je d'une voix endormie.

\- Réunion d'urgence au Dumort ! Tout de suite ! Me fit la voix de Raphaël.

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre ?!

\- Non ! Il y a un problème avec Simon !

\- J'arrive !

Je raccrochais, pris mes armes et ma stèle, et partis en quatrième vitesse en direction de Manhattan.

 **Hôtel Dumort**

Lorsque je pénétrais à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, les autres étaient déjà là, assis, pour la plupart, dans des fauteuils de velours. Je me sentis soulagé en constatant que Magnus était présent, assis près de Raphaël. Mais ce fut de courte durée puisqu'il changea aussitôt de place en me voyant approcher, se plaçant le plus loin possible de moi. Je vis les gens autour de nous nous regarder étrangement.

\- C'est quoi le problème avec Simon ? Demandais-je à Raphaël.

\- La Cour des Lumières veut lui mettre la main dessus ! Méliorn l'a attendu à la sortie de sa fac et la suivie jusque chez lui. Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps, il l'aurait probablement tué… Ou pire…

\- Il est où là ? Demanda Clary.

\- Chez lui ! La vue de ma forme vampirique l'a un peu effrayé, j'en ai bien peur ! Il va falloir passer à la vitesse supérieure ! S'il ne retrouve pas la mémoire rapidement, on va devoir le lui dire !

\- On enfreindrait tous, les lois de l'Enclave ! Nous fit remarquer Catarina.

\- Alors faites en sorte qu'il retrouve la mémoire cette semaine ! C'est plus difficile de le protéger si on doit en même temps veiller à ne pas montrer notre vraie nature ! Et au vu des derniers événements, autant vous dire que c'est mission impossible ! Heureusement que nous avons un pouvoir de persuasion plutôt efficace qui nous permet de lui faire croire qu'il a juste fait un mauvais cauchemar, mais ça ne va pas durer, et surtout, ça avantage dangereusement les fées !

\- Je rejoins la fac de Simon demain, je ne le lâcherais pas ! Assurais-je à Raphaël.

\- Les chevaliers fées sont dangereux, Alec… Me fit Magnus.

\- Merci, je sais ! Je dirige une Institut de te rappelle !

J'avais dit ça sans le regarder. Qu'il s'inquiète pour moi me touchait, mais son attitude avec moi, quelques minutes auparavant, m'avait blessé…

\- Dans ce cas, Monsieur le directeur d'Institut, je te prierais de surveiller ce qui te sert de parents, histoire d'être sûr qu'il ne raye pas cette terre du système solaire ! Me lança-t-il.

\- C'est aussi de mes parents dont tu parles ! S'exclama ma sœur avec colère.

Je me tournais, surpris, vers elle. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que nos rapports aient été au beau fixe ces derniers temps. Même si on avait eu une discussion, notre relation était encore tendue, et qu'elle me défende me donnait espoir que les choses étaient en train de s'arranger. En revanche, ça énerva deux fois plus Magnus.

\- Que c'est touchant de revoir la famille Lightwood réunie ! Je ne voudrais surtout pas gâcher ça ! Nous cracha-t-il froidement, avant de s'en aller, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Je me tournais vers Raphaël, lui assurais que je m'occupais de Simon, et courus rattraper mon amant. La neige avait recouvert le sol en très peu de temps, et je faillis glisser au moins une bonne dizaine de fois, avant de le rattraper. Je le plaquais contre la façade terne de l'hôtel, et bloquais ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux scintillaient de colère. Je lâchais alors brusquement ses mains, étouffant un gémissement de douleur sous la brûlure qu'il m'avait infligée.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! Lui hurlais-je dessus. Je suis désolé, ok ? Je suis le mec le plus nul du monde, je le sais ! Mais… Je ne supportais plus de te voir souffrir et d'être impuissant face à ça ! Je pensais que c'était trop dur pour toi de te confier à moi, alors.. alors j'ai…

\- Tu as enquêté sur moi ! Comme tu le fais lorsque tu chasses ! Me fit-il, les yeux brillant de larmes.

\- Oui… Oui, je le reconnais…Et je comprends ta colère !

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant quand je suis rentré chez nous, il me semblait que tu me reprochais de te cacher des choses !

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Quand j'ai lu ce dossier, je.. je me suis sentis blessé parce que je me suis dit que tu n'avais toujours pas assez confiance pour me confier des choses aussi.. importantes…

\- Je n'étais pas au courant ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? Puis te rends-tu au moins compte de ce que tu viens de m'envoyer en pleine tête ?!

\- Je sais… Je… Je pensais que tu savais ! Me défendis-je.

\- Renseigne-toi mieux alors, Chasseur d'ombres…

Il me tourna le dos et s'éloigna de moi, avant de s'arrêter pour me dire, sans un regard :

\- Je vais au Labyrinthe en Spirale… J'ai besoin d'être seul…

\- Besoin d'être loin de moi surtout, non ?

\- Oui…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Bisous :)**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Manon : Pour me faire pardonner, je t'en ai fait un long :p**_

 **Le lendemain- Appartement Brooklyn- PDV Alec**

La pire journée de ma vie… Je n'étais pas sorti de la chambre. Le savoir loin de moi, dans un endroit où je ne pouvais ni le rejoindre, ni le contacter, me rendait dingue. Je fis tourner nerveusement l'anneau à mon doigt. C'était devenu une habitude, mais, cette fois, cela avait une raison plus spécifique : peut-être était-ce dû à la magie qui entourait et protégeait le Labyrinthe en Spirale, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même, ni s'il allait bien. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur battait seul à présent. Et si je l'avais perdu ? Et s'il ne revenait pas cette fois ? Et si cette dispute avait été la dispute de trop ? Un an et demie qu'on était ensemble, et on n'avait pas eu de moment calme, il y avait toujours un problème à gérer. Si ça nous avait permis de vite se rapprocher, j'avais l'impression, qu'à force, ça avait fini par nous éloigner l'un de l'autre. J'aurais dû l'écouter quand il m'avait proposé de partir loin d'ici quelque temps. Au lieu de ça, j'avais insisté pour rester… Président Miaou sauta sur le lit, me faisant sursauter. Il se frotta contre moi en ronronnant.

\- Tiens, tu es revenu toi ? Où étais-tu passé ? Lui demandais-je, (comme s'il allait me répondre), en lui grattant la tête.

Il s'allongea ensuite sur le lit, à la place qu'occupait habituellement son maître. Il miaula, me fixant de ses yeux félins, si semblable à ceux de Magnus.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça ! J'y peux rien moi si ton maître est fermé à toute discussion !

Nouveau miaulement.

\- Ouais, je sais… je suis un idiot…

Pas de réponse…

\- Merci, c'est gentil de ta part ! Pas besoin de te demander de quel côté tu es !

Il s'amusa alors avec un coussin posé sur le lit, et je souris. Ça pour être idiot, j'étais idiot. Preuve : je parlais au chat maintenant. Je me levais et rejoignis la salle de bain. Je devais aller à la fac aujourd'hui pour veiller sur Simon, et lui faire retrouver la mémoire. Il fallait que je me concentre. Si jamais Méliorn et les fées attaquaient, il fallait que j'ai toutes mes capacités, or ma tête était ailleurs… Je me passais de l'eau froide sur le visage, et décidais de passer par l'Institut avant d'aller à la fac. Il y avait une personne que j'avais envie de voir….

 **Institut- PDV Rachmad**

Assis au bureau de l'ancienne chambre d'Alec, je dessinais sur un cahier. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je ne connaissais ni la ville, ni cette époque. Alec m'avait donné des livres et m'avait fait voir ce qu'ils appelaient la « télévision ». C'était une époque très intéressante, bien que je n'ai pas l'impression que l'espèce humaine se soit franchement améliorée avec le temps… Enfin… Hamengku, enfin je veux dire Magnus, c'est vrai que tout le monde l'appelle comme ça, mais moi je n'ai pas l'habitude, refusait toujours de me voir. Savoir qu'il a tout supprimé de son enfance, de sa mère, de moi, me fait mal au cœur. Il n'a rien gardé : ni le prénom que nous lui avions donné, préférant celui que lui ont donné des étrangers, ni le nom de famille, coupant son lien avec nous. Il n'était jamais revenu sur la tombe de sa mère, et moi il refusait de me voir ou d'entendre parler de moi. Il donnait de son sang à la jeune infirmière, qui semblait être son amie de longue date, pour qu'elle le rajoute à cette immonde potion que je devais boire tous les jours pour me permettre de rester et d'avoir un vieillissement normal. Mais c'était tout, il ne passait jamais, et lorsqu'on se croisait, il changeait de pièce immédiatement, sans même un regard. J'avais fait des erreurs, je lui avais dit des choses immondes alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, mais ce n'était pas contre lui, et j'aurais tant aimé qu'il le comprenne. Puis je voulais qu'il arrête de penser qu'Asmodée était son père. Certes, c'est lui son « géniteur », et j'insiste bien sûr le mot, car il n'est rien de plus. Il ne lui a rien appris, alors que moi j'ai appris à Hamengku à lire, à marcher, à s'occuper des animaux, à compter, et j'en passe. Tout ce qu'un père apprend à son fils en somme. Ses premiers pas, c'est moi qui les aie vu, ses premiers mots, c'est moi qui les aie entendus, pas Asmodée ! Puis, tous ces gens qui parlent de mon fils : je sens bien que la plupart en ont peur, le craignent. Je ne le reconnais pas dans la description qu'ils en font. Je sais pourtant qu'il ne mente pas, ni n'exagère. Je l'avais parfois observé de loin, veillant à ce qu'il ne me voit pas : ils regardaient ses jeunes gens tatoués, des chasseurs d'ombres je crois, avec une telle froideur, une telle indifférence… Et dans leurs yeux à eux, je lisais de la crainte, que je ne comprenais pas. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir un inconnu devant mes yeux… Après, vous me direz, trois siècles, c'était long. Ce qui me rassurait, c'était le regard qu'Alec posait sur lui. Ce jeune homme était littéralement fou amoureux de mon fils et ça crevait les yeux. Et ce dernier l'était tout autant de lui…On frappa à ma porte. Je posais mon crayon et tournais la tête. Mon visage s'illumina.

\- Alec !

\- Je vous dérange ?

\- Non, pas du tout, bien au contraire ! Entre !

Je laissais ce que j'étais en train de faire, et fis signe à mon jeune ami de s'installer sur le lit, en face de moi.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir !

\- Moi aussi ! Désolé de ne pas passer plus souvent, mais…

\- Mais Hamen… Enfin Magnus… refuse, je me trompe ?

\- Il refuse pas mais… il n'est pas fan…

\- Je me doute… Mais si ça doit créer des tensions entre vous, obéit lui, ne fait pas attention à moi !

\- Il y a déjà des tensions et ce n'est pas par rapport à vous…

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Oui… J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas et il m'en veut… Il refuse de me voir !

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Je m'assis à côté de lui et le serrais dans mes bras.

\- Allons, je suis sûr que tu n'as rien fait de si grave que ça !

\- Si ! Il déteste qu'on fouille sa vie, et c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait…

\- Comment ça ?

Il leva les yeux vers moi. Je voyais qu'il mourrait d'envie de m'en parler, mais qu'il n'osait pas, par peur de la réaction qu'aurait mon fils s'il l'apprenait.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Alec, ça restera entre nous ! Si tu es là, c'est que tu espères quelque chose de moi, non ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Des fois je n'arrive pas à le comprendre…. Il ne parle pratiquement jamais de ce qu'il ressent ! Quand il ne va pas bien, il préfère se renfermer ! Mais le voir mal, c'est insupportable pour moi ! J'aimerais juste comprendre ce qu'il me cache ! Parce que je sais qu'il y a quelque chose ! Il a beau me répéter qu'il me dit tout, je sais que c'est faux !Il y a encore quelque chose... Et franchement, quand je vois toutes les choses horribles qu'il a pu me confier, je m'inquiète de ce que pourrait être cette chose ! C'est comme… c'est comme ce refus catégorique d'avoir des enfants ! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi c'est inenvisageable pour lui !

\- Et bien, heu… Tu sais, la biologie humaine fait que…

\- Votre fils est sortie avec des femmes aussi ! Me précisa Alec.

Oh… Pourquoi avais-je la désagréable impression que le passé de débauche dont parlaient les gens était vrai ?

\- Je vois… Et bien, je ne sais pas…

\- Je pensais que c'était parce que sa mère…

Il s'interrompit tout à coup, soudain gêné.

\- Parce que ça mère quoi, Alec ?

\- Je… Non, laissez tomber ! J'ai déjà fait la bourde avec Magnus, je ne vais pas faire la même avec vous !

Je fronçais les sourcils, essayant de trouver ce que pouvait vouloir me dire ce jeune homme… Et soudain, le déclic se fit.

\- Veux-tu parler du fait qu'elle attendait un enfant lorsqu'elle est morte ?

\- Vous le saviez ?

\- Oui…

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ?

\- Ma femme voyait régulièrement une voyante…

\- Ça n'existe pas !

\- Non, effectivement ! Aujourd'hui, avec ce que je sais, je pense plutôt que c'était une sorcière ! Et c'est sûrement pour cela qu'elle ne lui a jamais dit que son fils était en réalité le fils d'un démon…

\- Elle le protégeait… Ça explique pourquoi il a été aussi vite recueillis !

\- Hum… Je trouvais ma femme bizarre depuis quelque temps. Elle disait aller faire des courses en ville, un peu trop souvent. Au début, j'ai cru qu'elle avait un amant, alors un jour, voulant absolument savoir ce qu'elle me cachait, je l'ai suivi. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu avec cette femme très étrange… Oh en apparence elle paressait tout à fait normale, mais elle dégageait une orra qui vous mettez mal à l'aise… Elle était pourtant très belle, je dois l'avouer. Elle avait toujours cette longue tresse, ses bijoux sur les bras, et ses marques étranges sur le cou…

\- Quel genre de marque ? Me coupa-t-il.

\- Je ne saurais pas te dire ce que ça représentait…

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'était une sorte de spirale, avec un aigle ?

\- Oui, possible…

\- Mira !

\- Pardon ?

\- Mira, l'amie de Magnus ! C'est la sorcière qui nous a recueillis en Indonésie lorsqu'on cherchait des infos sur… et bien, sûr vous en fait ! Et c'est aussi elle qui nous a donné ceci…

Il me montra l'anneau à son doigt.

\- Il lie ma vie à celle de votre fils, faisant de moi un être immortel, tant que notre amour ne faiblit pas !

\- Attends, tu veux dire que cette femme qui a fait autant de chose pour vous, est en fait la voyante que ma femme voyait il y a près de 400 ans ?

\- Oui… Je crois bien… En tout cas, elle correspond à la description que vous m'en avez fait ! Puis Magnus m'a toujours dit que les sorciers n'avaient pas le don de voyance ! Mais elle, elle l'a ! Je l'ai vu faire !

\- Crois-tu qu'elle sait que Magnus est le fils de…

\- J'en suis certain ! M'affirma-t-il. Rachmad, je crois que vous venez de me donner le moyen de me faire pardonner !

Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

\- Allez, réponds Cat'…

 **Plus tard- Faculté d'art- New York- PDV Alec**

Sans armes, ni stèle, je me sentais nu, comme un petit poussin sans défense. Et je n'aimais pas trop ça… Bien sûr, je savais que Jace, Izzy et Clary sécurisaient les lieux, bien que devant rester à l'écart. Une boule au ventre, je pénétrais dans le hall, cherchant Simon des yeux. Il fallait que je le trouve et que je le suive comme son ombre. Malheureusement, mes pauvres yeux tombèrent sur quelqu'un d'autre. Camille, portant une robe blanche beaucoup trop courte pour être portée dans un lieu censé être réservé aux études, s'avançait vers moi, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres rouges pétard. Il fallait que je trouve une échappatoire, et vite. Je partis m'enfermer dans les toilettes pour hommes. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que je me décide enfin à sortir de ma cachette, histoire de vérifier si la voix était libre. Manque de chance, elle me tomba dessus à peine la porte ouverte.

\- Alors, beau gosse, on se cache ? Me fit-elle, en passant son bras sous le mien, et en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Par l'Ange, qu'elle était exaspérante…

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu Simon ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Il est devant la salle de cours ! Mais on s'en fiche, nous on n'y va pas !

\- Ah bon ?

C'était quoi cette histoire encore ?! Il fallait vraiment que je me débarrasse d'elle une bonne fois pour toutes !

\- Oui, aujourd'hui on sèche ! Tous les deux on a mieux à faire, non ? Me fit-elle, en passant un doigt sur ma joue.

Je retins une grimace de dégoût. Autant les gestes de tendresse de Lydia ne m'avaient jamais dérangé plus que ça, autant les siens me débectaient. Ce qui était injuste, je le reconnais. Après tout, elle avait beau être un peu nunuche, elle n'avait pas un mauvais fonds.

\- Désolé de te décevoir, mais c'est mon premier jour, du coup, je préfère faire bonne impression, tu comprends ?

Elle afficha une mine boudeuse, avant d'approcher ses lèvres rouges de mon oreille :

\- Tu préfères aller en cours plutôt que de passer la journée au lit avec moi ?

Je piquais un fard, et bénissais Clary d'avoir insisté sur le fait que je ne porte ni oreillette, ni micro pour communiquer avec eux, le dispositif risquant d'être repéré et de mettre ma couverture en l'air, sinon j'aurais déjà entendu les remarques enfantines et les ricanements de Jace.

\- Écoute, il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu…

Les cris d'une armée de filles en minis jupes, et tenant des pompons à la main, firent irruption dans le hall d'entrée, m'interrompant. J'en profitais pour m'éclipser discrètement et entrepris de retrouver Simon. Je finis par le trouver au deuxième étage, dans la salle du fond. Je m'assis à côté de lui, et me forçais de prendre un air détaché.

\- Salut ! Le saluais-je.

\- Oh, salut…

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, oui… Heu, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier l'autre fois… Enfin, vraiment, je veux dire….

\- Pas de souci !

\- Si, j'y tiens ! Alors si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas !

\- Et bien, il y aurait peut-être effectivement quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pour moi…

\- Dis-moi !

\- Tu sais, ton ami, Camille, c'est ça ?

\- Oh, heu, oui… Il y a un problème avec elle ?

\- Et bien, tu sais que je suis déjà avec quelqu'un…

Il rougit. C'est sûr qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier…

\- Je suis désolé, de… enfin… je… Bafouilla-t-il.

\- Ce n'est rien, ce sont parfois des choses qui arrivent ! Par contre, si tu pouvais dire à ton amie de lâcher l'affaire avec moi, ce serait génial ! Je lui dirais bien moi-même, mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne me prenne pas au sérieux !

\- Je… Oui, c'est possible… Je lui parlerai, promis ! Mais tu sais, elle n'est pas méchante…

\- Je sais, je ne lui en veux pas, mais c'est un peu gênant à force, et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se fasse de faux espoir…

\- Oui, je comprends… Je parlerai avec elle !

\- Merci, mec !

Je lui mis une tape amicale sur l'épaule, et il me sourit. Le prof arriva ensuite, et là, la galère commença. Je ne comprenais rien, mais alors rien du tout. Résultat, j'ai passé les deux heures les plus longues de ma vie à écouter un prof parler. Comment les terrestres faisaient-ils pour survivre à ça si longtemps ? Au moins, pour nous, chasseurs d'ombres, les cours étaient intéressants, puis il y avait de la pratique… Alors que là… Je passais alors la dernière heure à dessiner des runes sur mon cahier. Je sentais le regard en coin de Simon posé sur moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose, il devait juste penser que j'étais le genre de garçon à ne rien écouter en cours, et à faire ce que bon me semblait. Une sorte de Jace, en gros. A la fin du cours, je suivis Simon à travers des dédales de couloirs, et on rejoignit ses amis, assis dans l'herbe, sur le campus. Et évidemment, je vous laisse deviner qui se trouvait parmi eux… Camille ! A peine assis, elle se colla à moi.

\- Tu viens ce soir, hein ?

\- Où ça ?

\- Toi, tu n'as pas regardé le flyer que je t'ai donné !

\- Je suis démasqué !

Elle rit, rejetant sa chevelure blonde en arrière.

\- La sororité du campus organise une fête. Tout le monde vient, tu ne peux pas y échapper !

\- Heu, je sais pas, j'ai des tas de choses à faire!

\- Qu'as-tu de si important à t'occuper? On va s'amuser, tu verras! Il y aura de l'alcool à volonté, et beaucoup d'autres choses, si tu vois ce que je veux dire!

Elle me fit à nouveau son clin d'œil qui m'exaspérait au plus haut point. Hors de question que je mette les pieds dans sa beuverie, qui au vu de la description qu'elle en faisait, allait se terminer en orgie. Déjà que Magnus m'en voulait à mort, si j'y allais, je ne donnais pas de cher de notre mariage, et de ma peau, par la même occasion. Malheureusement pour moi, si Simon y allait, je serais dans l'obligation de m'y rendre aussi. Surtout que ce serait le moment rêvé pour Méliorn et ses sbires, de mettre la main sur Simon.

\- Et bien, je verrais, peut-être que je viendrais faire un tour...

Elle tapa dans ses mains. On aurait dit que je venais de lui annoncer que son anniversaire venait d'être avancé. Elle prit ma main et commença à jouer avec mon anneau. Je la repoussais vivement.

\- Ne touche pas à ça!  
\- Ex-excuse-moi…

Je me rendis compte, lorsque je la vis reculer, que j'y étais peut-être allé un peu fort.

\- Non, je... C'est moi... Heu, j'y tiens beaucoup, elle a une valeur particulière à mes yeux!  
\- Pas de souci! Viens à la fête de ce soir, et je te pardonne!

Je n'étais pas vraiment certain d'avoir envie qu'elle me "pardonne", comme elle disait. Après tout, si elle m'en voulait, je ne l'aurais plus dans les pattes. Je lui fis pourtant un sourire. Elle me le rendit, m'embrassa sur la joue, et s'en alla. Simon tourna alors la tête vers moi.

\- Il est temps que je lui parle je crois! Je ferais ça ce soir, à la fête.

\- Oh... Donc tu y vas?

\- Oui, bien obligé! Tu sais, ici, si on veut s'intégrer, il faut en passer par là!

\- Et bien, je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille aussi dans ce cas...

\- Tu verras, c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer!

\- Hum, je vais essayer de survivre! Lui fis-je avec un sourire. Au fait, je voulais te demander, tu ne jouais pas dans un groupe de musique avant?

\- Si! Comment tu sais ça ? Je ne pensais pas qu'on était connu jusqu'à Chicago. Me fit-il en riant.

\- Je vous ai vus jouer un jour, ici, dans un bar à côté du Pandémonium !

\- Oui, on y jouait souvent… Mais c'est fini maintenant… Le groupe n'existe plus…

\- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

\- Je les trouvaient bizarres, j'avais l'impression qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose…

Si tu savais… Tes amis étaient juste au courant de ton ancienne nature de vampire, mais ils avaient interdiction de t'en parler. Si seulement je pouvais te le dire… Mais tu me prendrais pour un fou…

\- Je vois… Du coup, tu ne joues plus ?

\- Plus vraiment…. Depuis que je suis entré en fac, j'ai l'impression d'avoir changé, de vouloir des choses différentes... Tu vois, avant, je n'aimais pas vraiment traîner avec ces gens qui passent leur temps à boire et à faire la fête... Pourtant, maintenant... Ça me fait du bien d'être avec eux, de me changer les idées...

\- Si tu as besoin de te changer les idées, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse...

\- Peut-être... Je pense que c'est le stress... Je fais des rêves un peu bizarres...

\- De quel genre?

\- Rien, oubli!

Il se leva.

\- On devrait y aller, sinon on risque d'être en retard!

 **Plus tard- Appartement- Brooklyn**

Je m'affalais dans le canapé. Qui aurait cru qu'une journée entière de cours était épuisante à ce point-là? Je consultais mon portable: j'avais un message d'Izzy qui me disait qu'il valait mieux pour moi que je lui fasse mon rapport rapidement. Puis un message de Jace, qui, m'ayant aperçu au bras de ce pot de colle de Camille, me demandait quand est-ce que je comptais conclure. Et, enfin, un message de Camille, me demandant de la rejoindre devant la fac, ce soir, à 21 heures, pour aller à cette foutue fête. Mais aucun message de Magnus. Ni de Catarina. Je lui avais laissé un message, mais si celle-ci était au Labyrinthe en Spirale, je n'aurais pas de réponse de sitôt. Puis je soupçonnais fortement Magnus de lui avoir interdit de me parler... Le temps passé sans lui commençait à être long. Il ne m'avait jamais laissé autant de temps sans nouvelles. Et il me manquait… il me manquait terriblement…

 **Labyrinthe en Spirale- PDV Magnus**

Ce qui est bien quand on est ici, c'est le silence. La plupart des sorciers viennent pour se ressourcer, ils méditent. Les autres ne font que passer ou s'occupent des enfants ou de leurs affaires. Puisqu'on parle des enfants, j'étais passé les voir, histoire de vérifier s'ils allaient bien. Catarina les avait soignés, mais beaucoup garderaient des séquelles de leur rencontre avec nos amis « chasseurs ». J'avais fait un rapport au Conseil des Sorciers, qui avait ensuite transmis à l'Enclave. Maintenant, cette histoire n'était plus entre mes mains. J'avais quand même conseillé à Tessa de passer régulièrement voir Robert et le bébé. Elle m'avait appris que, visiblement, Maryse s'y trouvait aussi. Je n'étais pas fan de l'idée, mais Tessa m'avait assuré que tout se passait bien. Un couple de chasseurs d'ombres élevant un bébé sorcier à Idris... En quoi est-ce "bien"? Mais bon, ce n'était pas mon problème après tout. J'avais décidé de ne plus me mêler des affaires impliquant des chasseurs d'ombres. J'avais eu ma dose, et j'étais à bout, j'avais dépensé toute la patience que j'avais en réserve. Je passais la main: si ça amusait Catarina et Tessa, alors bonne chance à elles. Moi, j'avais donné. Puis la nouvelle que m'avait apprise Alec, avec son tact légendaire, m'avait fait un choc. Ma mère attendait un enfant. Le savait-elle ? Était-ce cela qui avait motivé son geste ? Avais-je causé la mort de ce bébé à naître ? L'aurait-elle aimé plus que moi ? Mon beau-père le savait-il ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il m'avait traité de tous les noms ? Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête, et auxquelles, je le savais, je n'aurais jamais de réponse. Mais après tout, en voulais-je vraiment ? J'aurais préféré ne rien savoir. J'étais bien dans mon ignorance, ça m'allait parfaitement. Mais il avait fallu qu'Alec s'en mêle. C'était au-dessus de ses forces, il fallait toujours qu'il fouille dans ma vie, qu'il sache tout. Je ne lui cachais rien pourtant ! Enfin, pratiquement rien. Mais on a tous le droit d'avoir notre jardin secret, non ? Est-ce que moi je lui en posais des questions ? Non ! Est-ce que je fouillais dans sa vie ? Non ! Parce que j'ai confiance en lui ! J'avais… Parce que honnêtement, là, je n'étais pas certain d'arriver à lui pardonner. Il m'avait traité comme il traite les créatures qu'il chasse. Je me sentais blessé, trahi. Je n'avais ni envie de le voir, ni de lui parler. Pour le moment, la seule chose que je souhaitais, c'était d'être loin de lui et de son monde. Il voulait en faire qu'à sa tête, alors qu'il se débrouille maintenant. Bon, bien sûr, je m'inquiétais pour lui. Il m'avait certes déçu, et j'avais beau être furieux contre lui, ce n'est pas pour cela que je ne l'aimais plus. Alexander restera toujours l'amour de ma vie, et il pourrait me faire la pire des trahisons, je suis certain que mon cœur battrait encore pour lui. Mais j'allais le faire mariner encore quelque temps. Il voulait jouer au plus fort avec moi, il voulait jouer au chasseur d'ombres, et bien il allait devoir en assumer les conséquences. Et il valait mieux pour lui, que, dans les jours qui viennent, il soit exemplaire. Mais bon, avec sa mission au sein de la faculté d'art, ce n'était pas gagné. Rien qu'à l'idée, mon cœur se serra. Alec allait pénétrer dans un lieu où tous les vices étaient permis. J'avais souvent, dans ma jeune époque, fréquenté des endroits comme cela. Derrière la façade studieuse que donnaient ces jeunes étudiants assistant sérieusement à leurs cours, se cachait une réalité tout autre, où la jeunesse dorée s'adonnait aux joies du plaisir charnel, sous l'influence d'alcools et de drogues en tous genres, lors de leurs soirées. Alec n'était pas préparé à cela, et avec Méliorn qui attendait patiemment son heure, caché dans l'ombre, pour mettre la main sur Simon, j'avais toutes les raisons du monde d'être inquiet. Puis des garçons jeunes et beaux, Alec allait en voir plein, et je sais que, lui, ne les laisserais pas indifférent. Même constat pour les filles, il n'y avait qu'à regarder Camille. Mais bon, au moins, c'était un bon moyen de vérifier si, loin de moi, dans l'incertitude de mon amour pour lui, et soumis à la tentation, il me resterait fidèle. Cela me stressait, mais, au moins, je serais fixé. Je préférais, cependant, ne pas penser à ce qui se passerait s'il ne résistait pas. Une main, qui s'agitait devant mes yeux, me ramena à la réalité.

\- Il faut que je te parle ! M'annonça Catarina.

\- Si ça concerne un néphilim, peu importe de qui il s'agit, même si c'est Alec, je ne veux rien savoir ! La prévins-je.

\- Cela concerne effectivement Alec, et tu vas m'écouter, je te le garantis !

\- Cat'…

\- Non, tais-toi, et écoute-moi ! Hier c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de Max…

Ah… Et merde… Cela expliquait l'humeur en dents de scie d'Alec, ces derniers jours. Je m'en voulais d'avoir oublié. Il s'était passé tellement de choses… Mon oubli était peut-être la cause de sa brutalité de la veille…

\- Il me reproche d'avoir oublié ? Demandais-je à mon amie.

\- Aucune idée… C'est Jace qui m'en a parlé tout à l'heure lorsque je suis passé à l'Institut. Alec le lui reproche, c'est pourquoi leur relation était si conflictuelle ces derniers temps.

\- Oui, tout s'explique… Moi qui pensais que c'était à cause de mon père…

\- Tu psychotes sûr lui, tu le sais ça ?

Je haussais les épaules. Le temps nous le dira après tout…

\- Tu avais autre chose à me dire ?

\- Oui ! Alec m'a laissé un message et…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! La coupais-je. Je refuse de lui parler ou de le voir !

\- Fais ce que tu veux, Magnus! Perds-le si ça te chante, mais sache qu'il a découvert quelque chose qui pourrait éventuellement t'intéresser!

Je vis rouge, instantanément. En ce moment, "Alec" et "découverte", n'était pas ma combinaison de mots préférés.

\- Ah oui? Il enquête encore sur moi? C'est devenu son occupation favorite ou quoi?

\- Il n'a pas, « enquêté », sur toi, il a juste eu une conversation tout à fait banale avec Rachmad !

\- C'est censé être mieux ?

\- Tu veux savoir ce qu'il a découvert, oui ou non ?

\- Ça dépend… Je vais apprendre quoi cette fois ? Que j'ai un cousin caché ?

\- L'ironie te va très mal, mon cher !

J'eus une exclamation de dédain.

\- Bon, tu veux savoir, oui ou non ? Insista Catarina.

\- Ben vas-y, dis-moi, au point où j'en suis de toute façon…

\- Mira connaissait tes parents… C'était la « voyante » personnelle de ta mère !

Je soupirais. Alors c'était ça la révélation du siècle…

\- Je suis censé sauter au plafond ?

\- Tu le savais ? S'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

\- Bien sûr que je le savais ! Elle me l'a confié il y a un moment déjà !

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé ?

\- Parce que ça ne vous concerne pas !

Je l'avais vexé, mais ça commençait à m'énerver sérieusement de les voir se mêler de ma vie.

\- Et bien sache qu'elle savait que ta mère était enceinte ! M'annonça-t-elle. Tu t'en fiche sûrement, mais je te le dis quand même ! Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour tu voudras des réponses à tes questions…

Elle s'éloigna de moi, mais je la retins.

\- Catarina, attends ! Je sais qu'Alec avait son premier jour à la fac aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu sais comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Tiens, tu veux des nouvelles de lui maintenant ?

\- Oui…

\- Et bien, je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça s'est passé, mais quand je suis allée à l'Institut, Jace et les autres se préparaient pour aller à une soirée organisée par une sororité. Je suppose que Simon doit s'y rendre, et que ton mari n'a eu d'autres choix que de le suivre…

Mon cœur s'était accéléré. Je sais que j'avais dit que je voulais rester loin de lui et des affaires de l'Institut pour le moment, mais savoir Alec dans une de ces soirées allait me rendre dingue, je le savais. Je m'efforçais de respirer calmement. Il ne fallait pas que je cède à la panique. Alec était un très bon chasseur d'ombres, puis Jace, Izzy, et les autres, veilleraient sur lui. Il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète. Catarina me laissa alors seul. Une boule d'angoisse s'était formée dans ma gorge, et j'avais l'estomac noué. Et si Alec se vengeait de moi, de l'avoir laissé sans nouvelles toute une journée ? Ce soir, il aurait tellement de possibilité de le faire…

\- Ne me fais pas ça, Alec… Je t'en supplie…

 **Appartement – Brooklyn - PDV Alec**

\- Hors de question que je porte ça ce soir, Izzy !

Je regardais, ou plutôt,j'examinais, mon reflet dans la glace de l'armoire de la chambre. Après s'être préparés à l'Institut, Jace et Isabelle m'avaient rejoint chez moi, pendant que Clary gardait un œil sur Simon. Isabelle m'avait laissé porter mon pantalon en cuir noir, sauf que ce n'était pas celui de ma tenue de combat, et que celui-ci était beaucoup trop collant. Elle m'avait également fait revêtir une chemise grise, qui, selon elle, faisait ressortir mes yeux.

-Arrête, tu es carrément sexy comme ça !

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être _sexy_! Jace, aide-moi, s'il te plaît !

\- Débrouille toi ! C'est toi qui vas t'amuser et passer du bon temps, pendant que moi je vais me geler les noix pour veiller sur toi et ton nouvel ami, l'ancien vampire !

\- Merci, tu es un vrai frère ! Lui lançais-je, ironiquement.

\- Tous les yeux vont être braqués sur toi, je ne vois pas ce qui t'inquiète !

\- Ben ça, justement ! Je suis sous couverture, j'ai besoin de me la jouer discret ! Je vous signale qu'on mène une mission non autorisée par l'Enclave !

\- Je dirais plutôt, une mission clandestine ! Me fit remarquer Jace.

\- Appelle là comme tu veux, ça revient au même ! Puis déjà que Magnus m'en veut à mort… Franchement, là, je doute qu'il approuve !

\- Ne mêle pas ton grincheux de mari à ça ! Il adorerait ! Me dit ma sœur, en me donnant la veste en cuir qu'elle voulait que je revêtisse sur ma chemise.

\- Je suis pas certain, tu vois !

\- De toute façon, il te faut du cuir au cas où on se fasse attaquer !

\- Oh mais je vais me faire attaquer, là c'est sûr ! Et je peux te dire par qui : une blonde hystéro !

 **Plus tard- Campus Universitaire**

Je fermais la porte de la salle de bain de la maison d'une sororité, dont je n'arrivais toujours pas à retenir le nom, et m'adossais contre elle. Je mourrais de chaud, et comme ma veste en cuir n'aidait pas, je l'enlevais et l'envoyais au sol. Je m'avançais vers le lavabo et ouvris le robinet d'eau froide, avant de passer ma tête dessous, mouillant mes cheveux. Cela me faisait du bien. Cette fête était vraiment une démonstration de débauche les plus extrêmes : filles comme garçons, buvaient à n'en plus tenir debout. Ça vomissait un peu partout, et le pire dans tout ça : ils couchaient dans tous les coins. Aucune pudeur. Et dire que la vie de Magnus ressemblait à ça il y a quelques années. Qu'avait-il trouvé de si intéressant là-dedans ? Enfin… Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je suis là au lieu de surveiller Simon ? Et bien parce que celui-ci est en ce moment même dans une des chambres de la maison, en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec… Camille ! Et vous vous doutez bien que je n'avais aucune envie d'assister à ça. Comment cela était-il arrivé?Et bien Simon avait tenu sa promesse et lui avait annoncé que j'étais gay, à 100 %. Croyant qu'on lui faisait une blague, elle avait encore tenté sa chance avec moi, et j'avais dû, pour la énième fois, la repousser. Par vengeance ou pour me rendre jaloux, elle avait alors jeté son dévolu sur Simon. Et je dois bien avouer que je n'avais pas essayé d'empêcher cela, trop heureux de m'en débarrasser. Cependant, je me promis de ne pas en toucher un mot à ma sœur, histoire d'éviter qu'elle m'arrache les yeux. Bon, tout bien réfléchis, je devrais peut-être intervenir… Je sortis, abandonnant là ma veste, et partis en direction de la chambre où ils s'étaient enfermés. J'entendis alors un cri de terreur. Je me figeais. Qui avait poussé ce cri ? D'où provenait-il ? Avais-je rêvé ? Un second cri me prouva le contraire. J'allais me précipiter vers la source du cri, lorsqu'un garçon me barra la route, un verre à la main. Il semblait considérablement éméché.

\- Bois ça ! M'ordonna-t-il, en tendant le verre vers moi.

Je me décalais sur le côté pour pouvoir passer, mais il me barra à nouveau la route.

\- Allez, bois et je te laisse partir !

Je le fixais, une lueur assassine dans le regard. Deux options s'offraient à moi : soit j'employais la violence et prenais le risque de déclencher une bagarre générale, compte tenu de l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous, ou alors je buvais le verre qu'il me tendait, rentrant dans son jeu. Je choisis la deuxième option, pris le verre et le bu cul sec. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait mis dedans, probablement un mélange d'alcools et de diluants divers, mais c'était absolument immonde. Le gars rit et me donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

\- Maintenant, tu es des nôtres, mec !

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec ses conneries. Les cris provenaient de la chambre où se trouvaient Simon et Camille. Lorsque je pénétrais à l'intérieur, la pièce était sans dessus dessous. Le matelas du lit était retourné, les meubles renversés, les tiroirs ouverts, et leurs contenus gisaient au sol. Des traces de sang étaient présentes au sol, et se dirigeaient vers la salle de bain de la chambre, d'où provenaient des gémissements. Je voulus pousser la porte, mais quelque chose la bloquait.

\- Camille ? Simon ? Appelais-je.

\- Alec ? Me répondit une voix féminine.

\- Camille ? Ouvre-moi !

J'entendis du mouvement derrière la porte, suivi d'un raclement et d'un cliquetis. La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant entrevoir une tête aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Le mascara de la jeune fille avait coulé, la faisant ressembler à un panda. Un œil au beurre noir commençait à se former. Elle recula pour me laisser entrer.

\- Referme, ils sont peut-être encore là ! S'exclama-t-elle, paniquée.

\- Qui ça? Camille, que s'est-il passé ?

Je m'approchais d'elle doucement, et examinais sa blessure au bras. Elle avait une entaille profonde. Je pris le foulard qu'elle portait autour du cou, et m'en servit pour lui faire un garrot. Elle sanglotait.

\- Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé ! Où est Simon ?

\- Ils l'ont emmené !

\- Qui ?

\- Je sais pas, des gens avec des oreilles pointues et des épées !

Et merde…. Méliorn et son armée avaient attaqué ! Je voulus prendre mon portable pour prévenir Jace, mais je me rendis compte que j'avais laissé dans ma veste, qui était dans la salle de bain au fond du couloir… Avec ma stèle…

\- Heu.. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Tu vas rester là, tu t'enfermes, tu n'ouvres à personne, sauf à moi ! Ok ?

\- Tu vas où ? Ne me laisse pas seule !

\- Je reviens vite, promis ! Lui assurais-je, en me levant.

Mais la tête me tourna, et je dû me rattraper au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il faisait encore plus chaud tout à coup. Je secouais la tête et sortis en direction de la seconde salle de bain. Je me maintenais au mur pour avancer. Ma vue se flouait de plus en plus, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un état second. J'entendais une voix me parler, lointaine.

\- Alec ? Alec !

Je revins à la réalité. J'étais à genoux sur le sol de la salle de bain, ma veste dans les mains. Comment étais-je arrivé là ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive…

\- Tu es drogué, voilà ce qui t'arrive !

\- Quoi ?!

Je mis alors mes mains sur mes oreilles, gémissant. Ils avaient augmenté le son de la musique ou c'était moi ? En tout cas, ça résonnait dans ma tête.

\- C'est de l'exta ! Me dit Camille.

J'éclatais de rire. Une sensation d'euphorie intense avait pris possession de moi. J'en oubliais pourquoi j'étais là, j'oubliais que Simon avait disparu, et que Méliorn était dans le coin, avec la ferme intention de nous tuer.

\- Alec, il faut qu'on s'en aille ! Qu'on prévienne les gens ! Qu'on appelle la police !

Plus elle parlait, plus je riais. Je me remis debout tant bien que mal. Camille me suivait. Je descendis les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée, mais ratais une marche, et dévalais les dernières en roulé-boulé.

\- Aie… Ça fait mal, ça ! M'exclamais-je, en mettant une tape sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. T'es pas gentille toi !

Je voulus ensuite me relevais en m'appuyant sur mon bras droit, mais je retombais aussitôt, mon bras refusant de me soutenir. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers lui : l'os de mon avant-bras formait un angle inquiétant. J'explosais de rire à nouveau, alors que j'aurais dû pousser un cri de douleur. Mais étrangement, je me sentais bien, je n'avais mal nulle part. En fait, je ne sentais plus grand-chose. J'entendis alors des gens crier, des ombres bougeaient à toute vitesse. Des yeux mordorés se posèrent alors sur moi. J'inclinais la tête sur le côté.

\- Je te connais toi !

L'homme face à moi ne me répondit pas, et se tourna vers la blonde à côté de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Il...Il a pris de l'ecstasy !

\- C'est pas vrai… Soupira-t-il.

Il posa ensuite une main sur ma nuque, me maintenant la tête droite.

\- Tu vas venir avec moi et laisser les autres s'occuper de Méliorn !

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre, et m'aida à me mettre debout, mais je retombais dans ses bras.

\- J'ai envie de toi… Lui fis-je, criant peut-être un peu trop fort, mais je m'en fichais.

\- Oh, fais-moi confiance, je vais vite te faire passer cette envie !

Je ne l'écoutais pas, trop occuper à admirer la boule bleue en face de moi.

\- Elle est jolie la bouboule !

\- Je vais te tuer, mais alors à un point que tu n'imagines même pas !

Je pouffais encore plus de rire.

\- Pathétique… Décidément, les chasseurs d'ombres, c'est de pire en pire !

Je levais les yeux vers la nouvelle voix, et tombait sur un homme, plutôt étrange…

\- Hé, oreilles pointues, je te connais toi aussi !

\- Étant donné que tu as voulu me tuer, je dirais que oui !

\- Moi, j'ai fait ça ? Ça ne me ressemble pas !

Je tendis la main vers lui.

\- Allez, viens, on oublie ça !

Mon amoureux me la fit baisser immédiatement, et la garda dans la sienne. Me tournant vers lui, je lui dis :

\- Mon amour, sois pas jaloux comme ça, c'est pas poli !

Même dans ma torpeur, je perçus le regard mauvais qu'il me lança. Une seconde plus tard, j'entrais dans un tourbillon de couleurs, puis mon corps heurta un sol dur. Quelqu'un me releva, et je me sentis sombrer dans les limbes.

 **PDV Magnus**

J'allais le tuer, c'était décidé. J'allais faire de ce chasseur d'ombre, un tas de poussières. Il m'avait tout fait, tout ! Je le pris délicatement dans mes bras, et l'allongeais sur le lit, dans notre chambre. Je l'avais endormi, sachant très bien que les effets des extas pouvaient durer plusieurs heures. Son bras était cassé, mais il était hors de question que je le soigne. Ça lui apprendrait ! Son réveil allait être difficile, et j'y veillerais personnellement, parole de Magnus Bane !

 ** _A suivre_**

 ** _Merci pour vos reviews :D_**

 ** _Bisous :)_**


	41. Chapter 41

_**Kilibilie : Merci beaucoup :)**_

 _ **Hachiko 97412 : Dans une salle de cour oui mais pas là où tu crois :p**_

 _ **Phanie miki : Il va déjà devoir gérer son mari :)**_

 _ **Manon : Je pense que tu vas me pardonner cette fois si :)**_

 **Appartement – Brooklyn - PDV Alec**

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'avais l'impression que tout mon corps était passé sous un camion. Je voulus bouger mon bras droit, mais une douleur fulgurante me transperça le bras. Je remarquais que quelqu'un me l'avait mis en écharpe. Je refermais les yeux, essayant de remettre en ordre mes souvenirs de la soirée de la veille . J'avais pris de la drogue en mon insu, et Méliorn avait enlevé Simon. Magnus était venu me chercher et après… après c'était le néant. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont j'étais arrivé jusqu'ici. J'entendis des voix provenant du salon. Je me levais. Je portais toujours ma tenue de la veille. Arrivé dans le salon, j'y trouvais Jace et Magnus en pleine conversation.

\- Heu… Salut… Leur fis-je timidement.

Ils tournèrent leur regard vers moi. Celui de Magnus était froid. Jace s'avança et me serra brièvement dans ses bras.

\- Mec, tu m'as vendu du rêve et embelli ma soirée !

\- Heu… De rien…

Mes yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de Magnus. Mon parabataï dû le remarquer, car il me dit :

\- Bon, je vous laisse, vous avez sûrement des tas de choses à vous dire…

Il s'en alla, nous laissant seul.

\- Écoute, je…

\- Simon va bien, Isabelle et Clary sont restées avec lui. Nous avons été obligé de lui dire la vérité sur notre monde… Il nous a d'abord pris pour des fous et nous avons eu droit à une belle crise, mais maintenant ça va… J'ai informé ta famille que le seul moyen de lui faire retrouver ses souvenirs, c'est qu'il devienne un chasseur d'ombres. Je n'ai aucun doute sur ses capacités à survivre au processus. Puis de toute façon, l'Enclave ne nous laisse pas le choix ! Quant à Méliorn, il a été arrêté, mais il ne faut pas se faire des illusions, des Méliorn, il y en aura plein, tant que l'Enclave continuera à être aussi buté !

\- Heu… ok… Et est-ce qu'on sait pourquoi il a fait ça ?

\- Par vengeance…

\- Ok… Donc je suppose que ma mission au sein de la fac d'art de New York, est terminée ? Lui demandais-je avec un petit sourire, espérant, ainsi, d'étendre l'atmosphère.

Mais c'était peine perdue.

\- On ne peut pas dire que ça ait été un succès de toute manière… Me fit-il froidement.

\- Non…

\- Mes félicitations d'ailleurs ! Oh, et, la tenue, très sexy !

\- Ok, vas-y, dis ce que tu as à dire, qu'on en parle plus et qu'on passe enfin à autre chose !

\- Oh mais je ne rien à dire, si ce genre de fête c'est ton truc, après tout…

Je me mis à rire jaune. Il se foutait de moi là, hein ?

\- C'est une blague j'espère ? Je te signale que, « ce genre de fête », était ta vie il y a pas si longtemps que ça !

\- Je n'ai jamais touché à la drogue, _moi_! Rétorqua-t-il, en insistant bien, sur le «moi ».

\- C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? Que je me suis drogué de mon plein gré ? Tu crois quoi encore, que je me suis envoyé en l'air avec le premier venu ? Et ben tu as raison ! Après tout, tu m'as laissé sans nouvelles toute une journée alors que je t'ai laissé je ne sais combien de messages ! Je pensais que c'était fini moi, m'en veux pas !

En un éclair, il se retrouva collé à moi, et moi au mur. Comment avait-il fait ça ? Ses deux mains posées sur le mur, encadraient mon visage. Je crois que je l'avais énervé… Il me fixa un moment, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur assassine, puis, soudain, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit automatiquement pour laisser sa langue allait à la rencontre de la mienne. Ses mains déchirèrent ma chemise.

\- Retourne-toi !

J'obéis, un sourire aux lèvres. Moi qui pensais que j'allais me faire tuer à cause de ce que j'avais dit, j'avais droit à tout le contraire. Il me baissa mon pantalon en cuir, sans pour autant me l'ôter complètement. Il fit de même avec mon sous-vêtement, me murmura à l'oreille « Tu es à moi, à personne d'autre ! », puis je le sentis entrer en moi. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, essayant de retenir un cri de douleur. Ses gestes étaient brutaux, mais bon sang comme c'était bon. Je me cambrais un peu plus. Je voulais le toucher, mais mon bras en écharpe me gênait.

\- Arrête de bouger ! M'ordonna-t-il.

Bien sûr, je n'avais pas envie d'obéir, et il dut avoir recours à un sort de blocage pour m'empêcher de gesticuler. Pas grave, j'aurais ma vengeance plus tard. Ses coups de reins s'accélèrent et je le sentis se déverser en moi. Mais j'en voulais plus, j'en voulais encore. Voyant que je pouvais à nouveau bouger, je me retournais et allais entreprendre d'enlever ce qui restait de nos vêtements et qui commençait à m'agacer, lorsque je vis sa tête. Il était blanc comme un linge, ses yeux humides de larmes.

\- Magnus… Fis-je en tendant mon bras valide vers lui, mais il recula, et se cogna contre la table.

\- Je suis désolé… Pardonne-moi…Va… Va-t-en…

Il partit s'enfermer dans la chambre. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se passer… J'enlevais ce qui restait de ma chemise, enfiler correctement le reste, et partis le rejoindre. La porte n'était même pas verrouillée… Assis sur le bord du lit, la tête dans les mains, il tremblait. Je m'agenouillais devant lui et essayais de dégager ses mains de son visage. Peine perdue…

\- Mon amour, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Va-t-en avant que je ne te fasse du mal !

\- Ouais, ok, mais avant dis-moi ce qu'il y a !

Je posais mon front contre le sien, et passais ma main dans ses cheveux, le collant un peu plus contre moi.

\- Parle-moi mon amour, parle-moi… Je ne pourrais pas t'aider si tu ne te confies pas ! Je n'ai pas tes pouvoirs, je ne peux pas entrer dans ta tête…

Il s'écarta de moi et plongea ses yeux de chat dans mes yeux bleus.

\- Mes pouvoirs, c'est justement ça le problème !

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Regarde, regarde ce que je viens de te faire !

Oui et alors ? Je ne voyais toujours pas où était le problème…

\- On a fait l'amour, je ne vois pas ce que…

\- Non, Alec ! J'ai pris ton corps alors que tu ne pouvais même pas bouger… Que tu ne pouvais pas te défendre… Rajouta-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je me… Oh..

Le déclic se fit dans ma tête. Ce n'était pas le fait que je ne puisse bouger qui l'avait gêné, mais ce qu'il avait fait pour obtenir cela. Il était le seul à savoir ce qui s'était exactement passé ce soir-là, dans cette forêt, avec Jonathan… La manière dont il s'y était pris pour me clouer au sol sans que je ne puisse bouger…

\- Je ne vaux pas mieux que lui…

Ma main sur ses cheveux resserra sa prise.

\- Ne redis jamais ça ! Jamais, tu m'entends ?! Redis jamais ça ou je te jure que ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras dans ta vie ! Et n'oublie pas qu'elle est éternelle ! Et maintenant, tu vas m'écouter une bonne fois pour toutes : je n'ai pas peur de toi et je t'aime ! Je te confierais ma vie sans hésitation et je te l'ai déjà prouvé ! Si je ne l'aurais pas voulu, je t'aurais dit non !… Et tu te serais arrêté ! Rajoutais-je, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me répondre.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?

\- Parce que je te connais ! Tu as toujours veillé à respecter mes désirs, mes envies !

\- Pas cette fois…

\- Est-ce que j'ai eu l'air de ne pas aimer ce que tu me faisais ?

\- Je t'ai fait mal !

\- Magnus… Soupirais-je.

Comment lui faire comprendre que j'avais aimé… ? Je savais où était le problème, et c'était absolument stupide….

\- Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à lui ! Je n'ai pas eu peur, je n'ai pas douté de toi ! Pas une seule fois, à aucun moment !

Ses yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur mordorée habituelle.

\- Te savoir à cette fête m'a rendu fou… J'étais en colère contre toi, et je le suis toujours…. Je m'étais promis de rester loin de toi quelques jours, mais… mais quand Catarina m'a dit pour cette soirée…

\- De quoi avais-tu peur ?

\- Vu ce qui s'est passé, je crois que j'avais des raisons de m'inquiéter, non ?!

\- C'était pas bien méchant ! Fis-je, en haussant les épaules.

Je n'aurais pas dû… Il se leva, furieux.

\- Pas méchant ? Tu as failli serrer Méliorn dans tes bras ! Pour info, lui, voulait te tuer !

Ah oui, c'est vrai que j'avais aussi fait ça… Bon, d'accord, je n'étais pas dans les meilleures conditions pour mener à bien ma mission, mais bon, quand même, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un drame. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pris cette drogue volontairement. On m'avait drogué à mon insu !

\- Tout s'est bien terminé, non ? La situation est même mieux qu'avant, tu ne trouves pas ? Izzy et Clary ont retrouvé Simon, toi tu es là…

\- Il te fallait un deuxième Jonathan ou quoi ?! Une seule fois ne t'a pas suffi ?!

J'eus l'impression qu'on m'avait immergé de force dans de l'eau glacée. Je me levais et le plaquais contre le mur, un doigt menaçant pointé sur lui.

\- La vengeance te rend con mon pauvre ! Ce que je t'ai dit sur ta mère, et surtout la façon dont je m'y suis pris, t'a fait du mal, je le sais ! Si tu veux te venger en m'en faisant à mon tour, fais-le, mais ne t'avise plus jamais de me redire ça !

Je le plantais ensuite là, attrapais un tee-shirt, et quittais l'appartement, direction l'Institut. Comme je m'y attendais, le hall était bondé. Je sentais le regard des gens sur moi, mais n'y fis pas attention. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils me regardaient comme si j'étais une bête de foire. Je me rendis directement dans la chambre de mon meilleur ami, et entrais sans frapper, tant pis si je le trouvais au lit avec Clary. Ils s'en remettraient, et moi aussi. Mais heureusement, il était seul, allongé sur son lit, en train de lire un livre.

\- La discussion s'est mal passée ? Me demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin.

\- Ses sautes d'humeur répétées commencent sérieusement à me taper sur le système ! M'exclamais-je, en m'asseyant sur le lit, et en lui mettant ma stèle dans les mains.

\- Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? Me fit-il, étonné.

\- Pour que tu me soignes ! Je ne vais pas rester avec mon bras en écharpe toute l'éternité !

\- Désolé mec, mais Magnus veut que tu restes comme ça, pour que ça te serve de leçon !

\- C'est fou mais tu n'as pas du tout l'air désolé !

\- Les ordres, sont les ordres ! C'est bien ce que tu dis d'habitude, non ?

\- Ouais… Rigole ! Écoute-moi bien, si tu ne me soignes pas dans la seconde, je raconte à Clary comment tu as pleuré comme une petite fille, le jour où maman a refusé de t'acheter une stèle qui change de couleur !

\- Je n'avais que 12 ans !

\- Oh, dans ce cas je peux le lui dire !

\- Fais ça et je te tue ! Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien !

\- Hum, je sais pas… Je crois que si tu soignais mon bras, ça m'aiderait à garder le silence…

Il me défit mon bandage rageusement, et consentit enfin à appliquer une iratze. Pas de chance pour toi Magnus… Je connais mon parabataï mieux que toi… Je sentis la brûlure de l'iratze, mais ce n'était rien à côté de la douleur que m'infligeait mes os qui se ressoudaient. Jace semblait heureux de me voir souffrir. Sympa la solidarité… Je restais un moment allongé, le temps que tout revienne en place. Une fois que ce fût fait, je me levais.

\- Je t'emprunte ta salle de bain, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche !

\- Alec ? Me rappela Jace.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça va ? Avec Magnus ? Me demanda-t-il, sérieusement cette fois.

\- Non… Mais ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui…

Sur ces paroles, je partis prendre ma douche. Je laissais l'eau chaude couler sur ma peau, et étirais mon bras, anciennement blessé. Mes pensées étaient dirigées vers Magnus. C'était quoi le problème avec nous ? On s'aimait plus que tout, mais pourtant on passait notre temps à se faire souffrir…. Peut-être qu'on s'aimait trop, peut-être que c'était là la base de tous nos problèmes. Mais le quitter n'était pas une option. D'une, même si j'avais souvent envie de l'étrangler, il me manquait lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Et de deux, ma vie sans lui n'aurait aucun intérêt, et j'en souffrirais beaucoup trop d'être loin de ses bras. Et lui aussi… Alors quitte à souffrir, autant souffrir ensemble. Par l'Ange, être amoureux de Magnus Bane n'avait rien de facile. Outre ses sautes d'humeurs régulières, il fallait aussi arriver à vivre avec son passé douloureux. Puis Monsieur était impatient et s'énervait lorsqu'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il était comme les enfants, il s'ennuyait vite, très vite…. Mais oui, c'était ça!

Je sortis de la douche, me séchais, et m'habillais en vitesse, avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

\- Jace, j'ai besoin de toi !

\- Pour faire quoi ?

\- Plaider ma cause auprès de Jia ! Faut vraiment qu'elle accepte de me retirer la direction de l'Institut !

\- Et comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ? Je ne suis pas dans les grâces de l'Enclave, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

\- Sûrement plus que moi ! Jia nous connaît, elle nous a vu grandir, fais-lui les yeux doux et ce sera gagné !

\- Bon, ok, je vais voir ce que je peux faire !

\- T'es un frère, merci !

Je partis en courant, et l'entendis me crier « Tu me le revaudras ». Arrivé chez moi, j'hésitais tout de même à entrer. J'espérais qu'il se soit calmé, sinon toute discussion serait impossible. J'ouvris la porte. L'appartement était plongé dans le silence. Pourtant, je savais qu'il était là, qu'il n'était pas parti. J'avançais vers la chambre et fis coulisser la porte. Couché sur le ventre, ne portant qu'un pantalon de jogging noir, il avait les yeux fermés, mais sa respiration était beaucoup trop irrégulière pour qu'il soit effectivement en train de dormir. Je m'approchais doucement, m'allongeais à côté de lui et enfouis mon visage dans son cou, ma main caressant son dos.

\- Je t'aime…

Il se retourna et me serra dans ses bras.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime…

\- Alors faut qu'on arrête de se déchirer comme ça !

Il entremêla ses doigts au mien.

\- Je suis désolé pour… tout à l'heure… Je… C'était injuste de te dire ça, je sais que tu y es allé pour veiller sur Simon… Tu n'as fait que ton travail…

\- Oui, mon travail Magnus, rien d'autre ! Je te le jure ! Tu me connais, tu sais que je déteste ce genre de soirée !

\- Je sais… Remarque, tu as tort, elles ont parfois leur avantage… Me fit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Je vais y réfléchir… J'avoue que les extas, c'est pas mal quand même…

Il me renversa sur le dos, et vint se placer au-dessus de moi.

\- Non, oublie ! Tu étais absolument insupportable ! Un rien te faisait rire !

\- Ouais, mais je dois avouer que se déconnecter du monde, c'est pas toujours désagréable ! Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Je n'ai jamais touché à ces merdes…

\- Vraiment ?

J'avoue que j'avais du mal à le croire. Il avait sûrement assisté un nombre incalculable de fois à ce genre de soirée, et il n'aurait jamais succombé à la tentation ? Ce n'était pas son genre….

\- Jamais !

\- J'ai du mal à te croire…

\- C'est pourtant la vérité… J'ai vu un peu trop souvent les effets de la dépendance à la drogue sur les gens….

\- Oh, oui…

Je voyais à quoi il faisait référence….

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en reprendrais plus, je te jure !

\- Je sais ! Tu n'auras pas l'occasion de toute façon, je te le garantis !

Je ris et l'embrassais tendrement.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir fouillé dans ton passé… Je te voyais mal et ne pas savoir pourquoi, ni quoi faire pour remédier à ça, me rendait fou… Alors j'ai cherché des réponses...Mais quand je me suis rendu compte de la quantité de choses importantes que tu me cachais encore, ça m'a blessé… Mais sache que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, au contraire… Je regrette, vraiment… Mon amour, tu sais, pour ta mère, si tu veux en parler, je suis là…

\- Alexander, si j'avais su une chose pareille, je te l'aurais dite ! Je te le jure !

\- Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît…

\- Bien sûr que je te pardonne… Mais retiens bien que je ne te cache rien !

\- Tu me l'as caché pour Mira….

\- C'est vrai, je reconnais… Je ne voyais pas quel était l'intérêt que tu saches que Mira connaissait mes parents…Surtout que je n'aime pas parler d'eux, tu le sais… Alors quand je peux éviter…

\- Je comprends…

Il s'assit au bord du lit, et prit ma main dans la sienne.

\- Tu as vraiment confiance en elle ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Oui, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire à propos d'elle !

\- T'en es certain ? A 100 %?

\- Oui !

\- Ok !

\- Alec, puisqu'on parle de confiance… Est-ce que moi je peux avoir confiance en toi ? Excuse-moi de douter, mais…

\- Hey, je comprends… Le dossier que je t'ai donné, il est toujours dans le salon ?

\- Heu, oui, je crois, je n'y ai pas touché en tout cas…

\- Parfait ! Viens !

Je l'entraînais avec moi dans le salon. L'hiver s'étant installé sur la ville, la cheminée était allumée. Je pris le dossier, effectivement resté sur la table basse, (je remarquais au passage qu'il avait rangé l'appartement et réparé les dégâts que son excès de colère avait causés, et qu'il avait changé la déco, cette dernière reflétant bien son humeur : triste et mélancolique), et me tournais vers lui.

\- Je regrette ce que j'ai fait ! Je sais que tu crois que j'ai voulu jouer au chasseur d'ombres avec toi, que je n'ai pensé qu'à mon intérêt, mais c'est faux ! Je voulais juste te comprendre mieux… Je t'avoue que ce n'est pas toujours facile de t'aimer, de te comprendre… Je sais que tu fais des efforts, mais tu te confies encore que très peu à moi. Et si tu ne me dis rien, si tu ne me parles pas, comment veux-tu que j'arrive à comprendre ce que tu ressens ? Notre lien aide, mais il ne fait pas tout….

\- Tu es en train de me dire que c'est de ma faute si tu as fouillé dans mon passé ?

\- Oui, un peu… Mais je n'aurais pas dû le faire, et je peux te promettre que ça ne se reproduira pas…

Je jetais alors le dossier dans le feu.

\- C'est ta vie, tu es le seul qui puisse décider de qui doit connaître quoi…

Il regarda un moment les pages du dossier se consumaient dans les flammes, puis me murmura un « merci ».

\- J'aimerais parfois que les souvenirs s'effacent aussi facilement que ses pages brûlent…Me confia-t-il.

Je l'entourais de mes bras, collant son dos contre mon torse.

\- Ses souvenirs, bien que douloureux, font celui que tu es aujourd'hui… Il faut que tu les acceptes…

\- Je sais… Mais je n'ai pas ta force Alec…

\- Non, c'est vrai. Tu es bien plus fort que moi !

\- Non ! Il suffit de regarder comment tu t'es remis de.. Enfin, tu sais….

\- Je m'en suis remis grâce à toi ! Parce que tu ne m'as pas lâché une seule seconde ! Sans toi, j'aurais mis fin à mes jours et tu le sais très bien…

Je le sentis tressaillir dans mes bras.

\- Tu le sais et c'est pour ça que tu ne peux t'empêcher de surveiller ce que je fais… Jace fait pareil ! Mais je ne supporte pas ça ! Je sais que je vous parais beaucoup plus inconscient qu'avant, mais je fais tout ça pour que vous compreniez que je vais bien, que je sais ce que je fais ! Jonathan est mon passé, je veux me tourner vers l'avenir maintenant, mais je ne peux pas le faire si vous, vous ne le faites pas ! Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais qu'Izzy et Jace n'ont pas oublié l'anniversaire de la mort de Max, ils ne voulaient juste pas m'en parler de peur de ma réaction ! En voulant me protéger, ils m'ont blessé plus qu'autre chose…

\- C'est vrai, je le reconnais… J'ai toujours peur que le souvenir de Jonathan devienne trop douloureux à supporter, et que tu fasses une connerie…

\- Je sais bien… Mais ça n'arrivera pas… Même s'il est vrai que certains jours il m'est plus dur de vivre avec ça, je n'irai jamais jusque-là, je t'en fais la promesse !

Il hocha la tête. Je savais qu'il avait compris.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir oublié… pour Max…

\- Tu avais d'autre chose à penser…

\- Non, ce n'est pas une excuse… Je crois que j'ai préféré oublier par peur de revoir cette souffrance dans tes yeux que tu avais à l'époque…

\- Je ne t'en veux pas…

Je passais mes lèvres sur la peau de son cou…

\- Et si on continuait ce qu'on avait si bien commencé tout à l'heure…

Je fis descendre mes lèvres sur son épaule. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, me facilitant ainsi l'accès. Mes mains sur ses hanches le plaquèrent un peu plus contre mon corps. Il se laissait entièrement faire, ce qui me fit sourire. Tu parles qu'il n'avait pas confiance en moi.. Ses gestes me prouvaient le contraire… Je l'allongeais sur le tapis au sol, et fis descendre mes baisers sur son ventre. Sa main fourragea dans mes cheveux. Je remontais, ses lèvres me manquant beaucoup trop.

\- Mon ange ?

\- Hum… Répondis-je, toujours collé à ses lèvres.

Il s'écarta un instant.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop habillé à mon goût…

Je souris et lui lançais un regard provocateur.

\- Enlève-les !

Un instant plus tard, c'est moi qui étais allongé sur le dos, et lui au-dessus de moi, à califourchon. Il fit descendre un doigt le long de mon tee-shirt, qui disparut instantanément. Il répéta le même geste sur ma peau, à présent nue, et des flammes bleues caressèrent mon corps. Je gémis. Je n'arrivais pas à résister quand il faisait ça, il le savait…. Il fit ensuite disparaître mon pantalon de cuir noir, me faisant jurer au passage de le mettre plus souvent, puis il s'attaqua au dernier bout de tissu qui le séparait de mon intimité. Comme il l'avait fait précédemment sur mon torse, il effleura la peau de mon sexe du bout des doigts. Les flammes vinrent alors s'enrouler autour.

\- Par l'Ange…

Je n'allais pas tenir très longtemps s'il continuait comme ça. Il continuait pourtant ça douce torture. Il ne me touchait pas, il laissait sa magie le faire. Il releva mes bras au-dessus de ma tête et claqua des doigts. A présent, mes poignets étaient attachés ensemble par un foulard. Il souffla dans mon cou, et de nouvelles flammes vinrent le caresser. Je gémis un peu plus et me cambrais. Putain, putain,putain… Je devrais l'énerver plus souvent… C'était le point positif de nos disputes, on s'engueulait tous le temps, mais à chaque fois, nos retrouvailles étaient à la hauteur de la gravité de la dispute. J'avais fermé les yeux, mais je sentais les siens posés sur moi, ce qui était, je dois l'avouer, encore plus existant. Je gémissais de plus en plus fort, j'avais chaud. Je n'allais pas tarder à venir. Je gigotais sous lui, sous l'effet de sa magie sur mon corps.

\- Ouvre les yeux !

\- Mon amour… Gémis-je en lui obéissant.

Il me sourit, et je finis par délivrer ma jouissance. Il enleva alors le bas de ses vêtements, délivra mes poignets, que j'enroulais aussitôt autour de sa nuque. Il s'accroupit, et m'attira dans ses bras. J'entourais ses hanches de mes jambes, et il m'embrassa tendrement, une main posée au creux de mes reins, l'autre fourrageant toujours dans mes cheveux. Il me pénétra délicatement, puis commença des vas et viens. D'abord lents, ils se firent ensuite plus rapides et plus profonds. Je rejetais la tête en arrière, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le mouvement de mes hanches suivait le rythme de ses coups de reins. Le feu de la cheminée projetait l'ombre de nos corps sur les murs, et répandait une douce chaleur. Mon amant gémit, et il serra un peu plus mon corps en sueur, contre le sien. Il accentua la cadence, ses mouvements se faisant un peu plus brutaux. Sentant qu'il allait venir, je me resserrais autour de son sexe, et il vint en moi, gémissant mon prénom. Je vins à mon tour pour la deuxième fois, quelques instants plus tard, et m'écroulais dans ses bras, tremblant. Il tendit le bras, et attrapa le plaid sur le canapé, puis le passa sur mes épaules. Il se retira délicatement, tout en me maintenant dans ses bras. Sa respiration était rapide, et lui aussi tremblait légèrement. Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou, m'enivrant de son odeur. Mon dieu, ce que je l'aimais… Il embrassa mes cheveux.

\- Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je ris et m'écartais de lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime Magnus…

Il sourit et il s'allongea, me tenant toujours contre lui, la couverture recouvrant nos deux corps. Je m'appuyais sur les coudes, le dévorant du regard. Il était impossible à vivre, mais je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde.

\- Tu sais ce que je suis en train de penser ?

\- Que je suis un dieu au lit ! Me fit-il en riant.

\- Théoriquement, on n'était pas dans un lit !

\- Oui, mais, « Un dieu au tapis », ça faisait tout de suite moins sexy !

Je ris à mon tour.

\- Carrément même ! Mais, ce n'était pas ça de toute façon… Non, j'étais en train de me dire que malgré ton sale caractère, je suis fou de toi !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon caractère ?

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ?

\- Ouais, non, ça va…

Il fit semblant de faire la moue, et je m'approchais de ses lèvres.

\- Je peux te faire un bisou ?

\- Non !

\- S'il te plaît…

\- S'il te plaît qui ?

\- S'il te plaît mon amour que j'aime très, très, très fort…

\- Hum… C'est bon, tu peux…

Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes, mais je m'écartais au dernier moment, et l'embrassais sur la joue, en riant. Il me fit basculer sous lui.

\- Ah ouais ? Tu veux jouer à ça ?

\- Ça dépend… Ce sera quoi ma punition ?

Il prit un air faussement choqué.

\- C'est à se demander lequel de nous deux est un démon !

\- Franchement, je vois pas ! Fis-je innocemment.

Il allait me répondre, lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

\- Il est où ? Demandais-je à Magnus.

\- Heu… Attends…

Il tendit la main derrière moi, et me le passa.

\- Tiens…

\- Merci…

Je regardais l'identité de l'appelant : Jace.

\- Allô ?

\- Mec, dis à ton mari que l'Institut n'est pas faite pour recevoir votre courrier !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tous les courriers de l'Enclave qui vous sont adressés, arrivent ici, car il a placé des protections autour de l'appartement contre leur courrier ! On a déjà recensé trois plaintes de coursier, qui se plaigne que quand ils essayent de mettre du courrier dans votre boîte aux lettres, elle essaye de leur broyer la main.

Je me retins de rire. Oui, c'était tout à fait son genre. Magnus, qui, comme j'avais mis le haut-parleur, avait tout entendu, me fit un regard désolé.

\- Je plaide coupable !

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- Il va arranger ça. C'était quoi le courrier de l'Enclave ?

\- Disons que je n'ai pas eu besoin de parler à Jia…Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais !

Mon visage s'illumina. Magnus, lui, me regardait sans comprendre.

\- Merci Jace !

Je raccrochais et fis un grand sourire à mon amant.

\- Alexander, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Mon amour, on part en voyage de noces !

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **On retrouve Izzy, Simon, Robert et Maryse dans le prochain. Et le petit bébé aussi :)**_

 _ **La suite de « Héritage maudit » arrive Dimanche.**_

 _ **Bisous :D**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Coucou, je sais que vous attendiez la suite d'héritage maudit mais je suis un peu malade alors je vous mets juste ce que j'ai déjà sorryyyy**_

 _ **Kilibilie : Merci :D**_

 _ **Manon : Je te promets que tu ne me détestera plus… Enfin je crois :p**_

 _ **Hachiko 97412 : Bientôt promis :D**_

 **Appartement Brooklyn- PDV Magnus**

Une douce odeur de café me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. La nuit passée avec Alec était, comment dire, juste magnifique. Mon sourire s'agrandit au souvenir de ses lèvres sur ma peau… Disons que nous avions fêté dignement son éviction du poste de Directeur de l'Institut de New York. Je dois dire que j'espérais secrètement l'avoir plus souvent pour moi tout seul. Puis, on allait enfin avoir droit à notre voyage de noces, alors s'il vous plaît, je vous en conjure, s'il y en a encore qui veulent nous tuer ou se faire tuer, attendez qu'on soit rentrés. Impatient de retrouver Alec, je me levais, enfilais un jogging, et un sweat blanc. J'entrais dans la cuisine en me frottant les yeux. Faut dire que je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi au final. J'ouvris de grands yeux : devant moi, un petit déjeuner de prince : pancakes, café, viennoiseries, brioches… Un corps, que je connaissais bien, vint alors se placer derrière moi, m'attirant contre lui.

\- Bonjour mon amour…

\- Mon ange, c'est quoi tout ça ?

\- Tout ça, c'est parce que j'ai décidé de prendre soin de toi, et aussi parce que je te réserve une surprise…

Je me tournais vers lui, suspicieux. Que mijotait-il ? Il alla s'asseoir sur un des tabourets, et me prit la main pour m'attirer dans ses bras.

\- J'aime quand tu es vraiment toi, tu sais…

\- C'est-à-dire vraiment moi ? Je viens de me lever, mais dans moins d'une heure, tu auras de nouveau droit aux strass et aux paillettes !

\- Je ne parle pas de ça…

Il caressa ma joue.

\- Je parle de ce masque de mec sûr de lui que tu portes tous le temps, devant les autres… Cette supériorité que tu prends, cet air hautain… Ce n'est pas toi… Mais celui que j'ai en cet instant même devant mes yeux, un peu inquiet de savoir ce que je te réserve, mais heureux d'être avec moi, ça, c'est vraiment toi ! Tu laisses tes émotions transparaître, tu lâches prise, tu n'es plus dans le contrôle…

\- Je me protège Alec…

\- Je sais, et je suis ravi de voir qu'avec moi tu ne le fais pas !

\- Parce que j'ai confiance en toi…

\- Et tu peux ! Je te jure que jamais, jamais, je ne te ferais de mal ! Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir, je ne veux que ton bonheur ! J'ai compris ce que tu m'as dit hier tu sais, ça ne se reproduira plus !

-Oui, d'ailleurs à ce propos… Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit et…

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, me coupant. Mon cœur s'accéléra… Je ne l'attendais pas aussi tôt, je pensais que j'aurais le temps d'en parler à Alec avant…

\- Je vais voir ! Me fit-il en me donnant un baiser sur le front. Bouge pas, je fais vite !

Il se leva. Je voulus le retenir, mais j'avais l'impression que toute l'énergie de mon corps m'avait quitté. J'entendis Alec parler et des pas se rapprocher. Je pris appui sur le comptoir de la cuisine je ne me sentais pas trop bien. Mais pourquoi j'avais fait ça ? Je pouvais toujours fuir remarque, et… Trop tard… Il était déjà devant moi, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Alec se tenait à côté, nerveux. Mon regard croisa le sien, et il vint aussitôt à côté de moi.

\- Magnus, je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien !

\- Je sais… C'est moi qui lui ai dit de venir…

Il me regarda, étonné.

\- Heu, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

Franchement ? Non, pas vraiment… Je serrais sa main, j'avais besoin de lui, plus que jamais. Je me tournais vers mon père, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser un instant, s'il te plaît ?

\- Heu.. Oui, oui, bien sûr !

Il partit dans le salon, et je me tournais vers mon amant.

\- Mon ange, je… Tu veux bien rester près de moi ? Au cas où…

Il encadra mon visage de ses mains.

\- Je ne comptais pas te laisser ! Pas parce que j'ai peur de ce que tu peux lui faire, mais parce que je sais le courage que ça te demande d'avoir une discussion avec lui…

\- Ouais, je… Je me suis dit que tu avais raison, qu'on ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça…

\- Je suis fier de toi !

Je serrais sa main, soufflais un grand coup, et rejoignis mon père dans le salon, Alec juste derrière moi. Il nous attendait, tournant en rond près de la fenêtre. Il semblait aussi stressé que moi… Lorsqu'il me vit, il se stoppa. Voyant qu'aucun mot ne sortait de ma bouche, Alec prit la parole.

\- Heu, Rachmad, asseyez-vous je vous en prie. Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ?

\- Non, ça ira Alec, merci. Lui fit-il avec un sourire, en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Je pris place sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Alec s'assit sur l'accoudoir, gardant toujours ma main dans la sienne.

\- Tu veux que je t'appelle par ton nouveau nom ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas un nouveau nom, c'est mon nom !

\- Je comprends, je t'assure ! Ça me fait bizarre, mais je respecte ton choix ! Tu sais ton message m'a touché, je ne m'y attendais pas, je pensais que tout espoir était perdu…Je suis heureux qu'on puisse enfin se parler, calmement.

\- Je… J'ai des questions à te poser…

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu que tu ne voulais pas me tuer ?

\- Parce que c'est la vérité ! C'était sa mort à lui que je voulais ! Je ne comprenais pas, je pensais qu'il te possédait !

\- Ah oui ? Alors les « Fils du diable » , « Rejeton de Satan », « Né pour être maudit », « Abandonné de Dieu», ne m'étaient pas adressés, c'est ça ?! Fis-je froidement.

A côté de moi, je sentis Alec se tendre.

\- Vous lui avez vraiment dit ça ? Demanda-t-il avec colère.

\- Alec, je comprends ta colère, mais je t'assure que ce n'était pas dirigé vers lui ! Ham… Magnus, crois-moi, je t'en prie…

\- Comment veux-tu que je te croie?

\- Tu as raison...Laisse-moi t'expliquer… Quand Sœur Marguerite t'a mis dans mes bras, c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Après tout ce que nous avions traversé avec ta mère pour pouvoir rester ensemble, ta venue au monde était un miracle. Je me rappelle de la couleur si particulière de tes yeux… C'est vrai que je me demandais de qui tu pouvais bien tenir ça. Puis, plus tu grandissais, plus ma fierté pour toi grandissait. Curieux de tout, posant des questions sur tout… Tu faisais notre bonheur, tous les jours un peu plus. L'année précédant… le drame… Asmodée a débarqué chez nous, il te voulait… Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas t'atteindre physiquement, il s'insinuait dans nos têtes. Il n'arrêtait pas de nous répéter qu'il t'aurait d'une manière ou d'une autre, que tu étais à lui… Il nous a révélé le stratagème qu'il avait mis en place pour… pour abuser de ta mère en prenant mon apparence… Alors quand… quand…

\- Quand ma marque s'est révélée ?

\- Oui… On a cru qu'il avait pris possession de toi ! Tu comprends, on était très croyant, on ne comprenait pas ! Ta mère, qui pensait qu'elle t'avait perdu, qu'Asmodée t'avait pris, a mis fin à ses jours pour protéger l'enfant qu'elle attendait. Elle… elle disait dans sa lettre, qu'elle n'avait pas su te protéger, mais qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas son deuxième enfant…

\- Comment avez-vous su qu'elle était enceinte ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix blanche.

\- La voyante que consultait ta mère… C'est elle qui le lui a dit…

\- Mira… Elle s'appelle Mira…

\- Oui, Alec m'a dit que vous la connaissiez…

\- C'est une amie ! Elle a été là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin…

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé pour toi ? Après… Après tout ça?

\- Tu veux dire après que tu aies essayé de me tuer ?

\- Je regrette, tellement ! Je ne comprenais pas, je croyais que tu étais perdu à jamais ! Je croyais que tu étais déjà mort ! Je pensais quand faisant ça, il quitterait ton corps et que ton âme reposerait en paix !

\- Sauf que j'étais bien là… Toute ma vie je me suis considéré comme un monstre !

Je me levais, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air… Je sortis sur la terrasse. J'entendis Alec lui dire d'attendre là, qu'il s'occupait de moi. Un instant après, il me serrait dans ses bras.

\- Mon amour…

 **PDV Alec**

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que la matinée se passe comme ça. Mais bon, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, j'attendais ça depuis des semaines. La discussion ne s'était pas si mal passée que ça en plus. Magnus l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout. Bon, là, en revanche, je sentais que les choses allaient se compliquer et qu'il valait mieux que je m'en occupe. Je le serrais dans mes bras.

\- Mon amour…

\- Alec…Est-ce que tu crois que… qu'elle l'aurait aimé plus que moi ?

Je resserrais mon étreinte et m'apprêtais à lui dire que c'était impossible, lorsque son père vint nous rejoindre.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Elle vous aurait aimés autant l'un que l'autre ! Et moi aussi !

Je m'écartais, et il le prit dans ses bras. Je m'attendais à ce que mon amant le repousse, et fût donc agréablement surpris de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Un sourire se peignit sur mon visage.

\- Tu es mon fils et tu le resteras toujours, quoi que tu puisses penser ! Je ferais tout pour te retrouver !

\- Heu… Je vais vous laisser ! Leur annonçais-je.

Magnus tourna un regard paniqué vers moi. Je le pris à l'écart.

\- Tout va bien se passer, vous avez besoin de parler tous les deux, seul à seul !

\- Alec, non, ne me laisse pas seul avec…

\- De quoi tu as peur ? Le coupais-je. Ça va aller ! Je reviens vite, j'en ai pour une heure ou deux, même pas, juste le temps de régler quelques trucs à l'Institut. Ok ?

Je l'embrassais tendrement, puis posais mon front contre le sien.

\- Je t'aime…

\- C'est beau de vous voir comme ça tous les deux !

Je me tournais vers mon beau-père, et souris.

\- Tu n'as pas été abandonné de dieu, puisque tu sors avec un ange ! Fit-il à Magnus.

\- Entièrement d'accord ! Approuvais-je.

\- Un ange, un ange… Ça reste à voir… Rétorqua Magnus.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en souriant.

\- Je reviens vite ! Lui assurais-je, en lui donnant un dernier baiser.

 **Institut- PDV Simon**

Je fixais le visage des deux jeunes filles devant moi : l'une rousse, l'autre brune. Mais honnêtement, j'avais beau me concentrer le plus possible, chercher désespérément dans les tréfonds de ma mémoire, je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir d'elles. Elles ne m'évoquaient rien, absolument rien. Je voyais bien que ça les blessait mais… Déjà, fallait que je me remette de ce qui s'était passé lors de la soirée. Ils avaient beau m'avoir expliqué, c'était tout de même difficile à accepter. On frappa à la porte, et Alec entra dans la pièce. Ah, enfin un visage connu. Bon, certes, de ce que j'avais compris, il devrait lui aussi m'évoquer un peu plus de choses qu'un étudiant en arts sur qui avait flashé Camille. Surtout qu'au final, il se révélait qu'il n'était pas du tout étudiant en arts, et qu'il était gay. D'ailleurs, son petit ami me disait quelque chose… De tous, c'était celui, qui, sans que je n'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus, me donnait une impression de déjà-vu.

\- Simon… Me salua Alec.

\- Alec… Alors comme ça, tu n'es pas étudiant en arts finalement ?

\- Et non ! Désolé pour le mensonge, mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix… Méliorn ne t'a pas trop maltraité ?

\- Méliorn, c'est le type avec les oreilles pointues et une feuille tatouée sur la joue ?

\- Oui, voilà, c'est ça !

\- Hum… Et bien non, pas trop… Camille a été blessée parce que dans la panique elle gigotait partout !

Alec se tourna alors vers les filles.

\- Vous pourriez nous laisser ? J'aimerais parler seul à seul avec lui !

\- Et pour lui dire quoi ? Lui demanda la brune, d'un air suspicieux.

\- Il y a des trucs sur la soirée dont je ne me souviens pas très bien ! J'espère qu'il puisse m'éclairer !

\- Oh… On va dire que je te crois… Mais je te préviens grand frère, que si tu me la fais encore une fois à l'envers, Magnus te retrouvera dans une boîte en carton !

\- Merci Izzy pour ce débordement d'amour ! Tu peux y aller maintenant ?

Elle nous lança un dernier regard suspicieux, et sortis, suivie de la rousse. Alec s'assit à côté de moi.

\- J'ai une question à te poser…Commença-t-il.

\- Vas-y, dis… J'espère pouvoir te répondre…

\- Oh, je pense ! Tu as couché avec Camille ?

\- Non… Répondis-je, déçu. Méliorn est arrivé avant….

\- Ahh par l'Ange, merci ! Tu me sauves la vie !

\- Heu… Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que dans le cas contraire, ma sœur m'aurait tué ! Tu l'as entendu comme moi !

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'Isabelle est ta sœur… Si… si je comprends bien, elle et moi on… on était ensemble ?

\- Oui… Elle t'aime encore, alors je ne te demanderais qu'une seule chose, ne la fais pas souffrir ! Sinon je te tue ! Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir, mais je ne me souviens de rien !

\- Je sais… Ils t'ont expliqué la solution qu'ils ont trouvé pour te faire retrouver la mémoire ?

\- Oui, mais… Mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir… C'est bizarre votre truc !

\- Je me doute ! Personne ne t'oblige à prendre une décision maintenant ! Prends le temps de découvrir notre monde, et ensuite tu verras ce que tu décides !

\- Oui, oui je vais faire ça ! Fis-je, légèrement rassuré.

\- Par contre, ce sera sans moi pour le moment !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je pars en voyage de noces !

\- Tu es marié ? M'exclamais-je, étonnée.

\- Oui, je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

\- Non ! Pauvre Camille… Dis-je, en riant.

\- Oui… Comment elle va ?

\- Elle est excitée comme une puce ! Ils lui ont bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne devait rien dire, et elle est ravie de savoir quelque chose que les autres ne savent pas !

\- Ça m'étonne pas… Mais dis-moi qu'elle m'a oublié, je t'en prie !

\- Aucune idée, mais elle m'a dit que toute cette histoire te rendait encore plus sexy !

\- Et merde…

Je lui donnais une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

\- Au fait, j'ai assisté à ton mariage ou pas?

\- Oui.. C'était il y a un petit moment déjà…

\- Pourquoi vous partez que maintenant alors ?

\- Disons que, quand tu es un chasseur d'ombres et ton mari un sorcier, tu as une vie un peu mouvementée !

\- Ouais… Ouais, forcément…

\- Bon allez, je te laisse ! Prends soin de toi !

Il partit, me laissant seul dans cette chambre. Rien ici ne m'évoquait quoi que ce soit… Je voulais rentrer chez moi…

 **Institut- Bureau**

Alec se tenait devant une projection de Jia Penhallow.

\- Je te remercie Jia, d'avoir accepté…

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait… Ta requête a été transmise au Conseil, on a voté et… Et tu connais le résultat…

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu as voté non ?

\- Oui ! Je pense sincèrement que tu fais une grave erreur… Tu as des capacités de négociations excellentes, ce qui est une qualité indéniable pour un directeur d'Institut. De plus, les créatures obscures te respectent ! Cette Institut aurait pu accomplir beaucoup de choses avec toi comme directeur…

\- Peut-être, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas ! Puis ce n'est pas comme si je quittais l'Institut ! Et visiblement, le conseil ne pensait pas comme toi !

Le consul se tendit.

\- Malheureusement, beaucoup n'apprécie pas ce lien que tu as avec les créatures obscures…

\- Le lien que j'ai avec _eux,_ ou celui que j'ai avec Magnus Bane ?

\- Les deux… Mais tu sais déjà que je ne partage pas leur avis !

\- Je sais, et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour nous… On ne l'oubliera pas !

\- Hum… Profite bien de ton voyage de noces, Alec. Je reconnais que vous l'avez mérité…

\- Merci Jia…

Elle le salua, et disparut. Alec s'assit dans le fauteuil du bureau, posa sa tête contre le dossier, et sourit. Bientôt, ce bureau ne serait plus à lui, et rien ne pourrait plus le ravir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

Le jeune néphilim releva la tête, surpris de voir Clary se tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Le fait que ce soit ton petit ami qui va occuper ce siège à partir de ce soir !

\- Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? Vous allez partir avec Magnus ?

\- Oui ! Je crois que s'il reste un jour de plus ici, il va me faire une dépression ! Je veux l'éloigner un peu de tout ça…

\- Je comprends…

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de lui, triturant nerveusement ses mains.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Alec.

\- Oui… Enfin non… Je m'inquiète pour Simon…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est fort, tout ira bien pour lui, tu verras !

\- J'aimerais tellement que tu aies raison…

\- J'ai toujours raison !

Malgré tout, la jeune fille se mit à rire.

\- Jace a raison, Magnus détint sur toi !

\- Je crois plutôt que grâce à lui, je suis enfin celui que je suis vraiment…

\- On est heureux pour toi, tu sais… Je sais qu'entre toi et moi, ça n'a pas toujours été le grand amour, que tu me reprochais tous les ennuis qui vous arrivaient, d'avoir tout chamboulé dans vos vies, mais je voulais que tu saches qu'aux jours d'aujourd'hui, tu es comme un frère pour moi ! Tu dois trouver bizarre que je te dise ça maintenant, mais avec ce qui arrive à Simon, j'ai réalisé qu'on ne disait pas suffisamment aux gens à quel point on tenait à eux…

\- Je pense toujours que tu as chamboulé nos vies, sauf que maintenant je suis ravie que tu l'aies fait, parce sinon, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Magnus…

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire timide.

\- J'ai malheureusement aussi rapporté… Jonathan…

A l'entente de ce nom, le chasseur d'ombres se tendit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu n'es en rien responsable !

\- Peut-être, mais je m'en sens responsable quand même… C'était mon frère après tout…

\- On ne choisit pas sa famille ! Et je suis bien placé pour te dire ça ! Je n'ai certes pas un frère psychopathe, mais mes parents sont des criminels qui n'ont pas hésité à torturer des enfants pour arriver à leurs fins !

Il se leva et fit le tour du bureau pour se placer devant elle. Il prit son visage en coupe.

\- La famille ne se résume pas au lien du sang… petite sœur…

La rouquine sentit les larmes lui monter. Entre elle et lui, les débuts de leurs relations avaient été difficiles. Il l'avait haï et elle le savait très bien. Mais au fil du temps, et surtout depuis l'arrivée de Magnus dans la vie du jeune homme, ils avaient réussi à créer un lien. Lorsque Jace avait ensuite disparût, après avoir suivi Valentin, Alec avait été là pour elle, et elle ne lui en remercierait jamais assez. Elle même avait essayé de faire de son mieux pour le soutenir, lorsque Magnus avait bien failli mourir. Elle était donc heureuse de constater qu'aujourd'hui, aux yeux du néphilim, ils faisaient partie de la même famille. Sentiment qu'elle partageait amplement. Il lui ouvrit grand ses bras.

\- Allez, viens là…

Elle se blottit contre lui et il la serra dans ses bras.

\- Pleure pas, sinon Jace va me tuer !

Elle rit et s'écarta, essuyant une larme sur sa joue.

\- Envoie-nous des photos de ton voyage de noces ! Et prend bien soin de ton mari, il en a besoin !

\- Compte sur moi ! D'ailleurs faut que j'y aille, je l'ai laissé seul avec son père, donc je sais pas trop dans quel état je vais retrouver l'appart !

\- Tu l'as laissé seul avec son père ? Répéta-t-elle. Heu, tu es sûr que c'était une bonne idée ? Et comment ça se fait qu'il était là d'ailleurs ? C'est toi qui l'avais invité ?

\- Holà, non, si tel avait été le cas, je ne serais pas là pour t'en parler: Magnus m'aurait tué ! Non, étonnamment, c'est lui qui lui a demandé de passer. Ils ont parlé un peu, et comme j'ai vu que ça se passait bien, je me suis dit qu'ils avaient besoin d'être seul et je les ai laissés.

\- Hum, j'espère que ça s'arrangera entre eux… Tu crois que Magnus réussira à lui pardonner ?

\- Je sais pas… Je crois que c'est au-delà de ça… En fait, quand tu regardes, ils se connaissent tellement peu au final… Voire pas du tout…

\- C'est vrai…

La jeune fille soupira.

\- On a vraiment tous un problème avec nos parents ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

\- Ohhh oui !

\- Il paraît que Maryse et Robert s'occupent d'un bébé sorcier?

\- Ouais, du grand n'importe quoi ! Heureusement, ce n'est que provisoire ! Une famille d'accueil ne devrait plus tarder à le récupérer !

\- Tessa dit qu'ils s'en occupent bien…

\- Ouais, il paraît… Peut-être que c'est plus facile de s'occuper d'enfants qui ne sont pas les siens !

\- Qui sait… Tu as parlé à ton père ?

\- Non, j'ai eu d'autres choses à faire… J'y passerais en revenant… Pour le moment, ma priorité c'est Magnus ! Ce n'est pas dans son habitude de rester à un même endroit très longtemps, à avoir des attaches, et tout ça… Il a besoin de prendre l'air, et moi aussi…

\- Revenez nous vite quand même ! Sinon c'est moi qui vais devoir supporter un Jace complètement à cran de ne pas te voir !

\- Ah je te plains Clary, ça ne va pas être des vacances pour toi ! Lui répondit Alec, riant.

\- Merci de ton soutien, Alec !

\- Avec plaisir ! Bon, allez, je te laisse, faut que j'y aille…

\- Amusez-vous bien !

\- Merci !

Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue et quitta le bureau. Il n'avait plus qu'à dire au revoir à sa sœur et à son frère, et il pourrait rejoindre son amant. Il les trouva dans la salle d'entraînement. Isabelle lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Merci, merci de m'avoir ramené Simon ! Même s'il ne se souvient toujours pas de moi…

\- T'inquiète pas Izzy, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre…

Elle se serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as manqué tu sais !

\- Toi aussi petite sœur !

\- Tu pars en voyage de noces avec Magnus alors ?

\- Oui, ce soir…

\- Tu as intérêt à donner des nouvelles ! Tu pars pas un mois sans en donner ou je te jure que ça ira très mal pour toi ! Et c'est aussi valable pour lui, dis-le lui bien !

\- Je ferais passer le message !

\- Ouais, et passait pas votre temps à essayer de faire des bébés ! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Lui dit Jace en lui faisant un clin d'œil, et en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête en souriant.

\- On va faire que ça, tu le sais bien !

Isabelle pouffa de rire, alors que Jace prenait un air choqué.

\- Je t'ai connu plus coincé !

\- Ouais, je sais ! Heu Izzy, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît ?

Il devait parler à son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans que les tensions qui avaient régné entre ses derniers temps, ne soient apaisées.

\- Heu, oui, bien sûr ! Discutez bien les garçons ! Leur fit-elle en leur ébouriffant les cheveux, avant de s'en aller.

Alec alla s'asseoir sur une pile de tapis de sol, et Jace le rejoignit.

\- Tu sais, je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude envers toi, ces derniers temps… Commença Alec.

\- Oh laisse tomber, c'est pas grave ! Je n'ai pas été facile non plus… Et surtout, je n'ai pas été assez là pour toi…

\- Arrête, ce n'est pas ce que je…

\- Je sais ! Mais… En fait de voir que c'est Magnus, qui est arrivé à te faire remonter la pente après Jonathan, et pas moi, ça m'a blessé…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'avant, ça aurait été moi… C'était de la jalousie mal placée, c'est tout… Et ça me tue de l'admettre !

\- Je me doute, oui ! C'est vrai que c'est lui que je voulais à mes côtés, mais… Ta présence aussi était nécessaire, d'une façon différente, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'avais pas besoin de toi ! Toi aussi tu m'as aidé, à ta manière !

\- J'ai pas eu cette impression…

\- Ce dont j'avais besoin, il n'y avait que Magnus qui pouvait me le donner…

\- Je sais… Je comprends, c'est juste que sur le coup… ça m'a blessé…

\- Hum… Moi ce qui m'a blessé, c'est que tu prennes un peu trop de précautions avec moi, que tu surveilles tout ce que je fais…

\- A un moment, c'était nécessaire !

\- Oui, mais plus maintenant !

\- Je sais…

Alec tendit la main vers lui.

\- On oublie tout ça et on reprend comme avant ?

Jace acquiesça en souriant, et serra la main qu'il lui tendait.

\- Parabataï !

\- Parabataï !

 **Plus tard- Appartement – PDV Alec**

Je dois avouer que plus j'approchais du studio, plus le stress commençait à monter. Et si ça c'était mal passé finalement ? Et si… Non, il ne fallait pas que je pense au pire. J'ouvris la porte d'une main tremblante, et rejoignis le salon. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement : rien n'était cassé, il n'y avait pas de hurlement, et aucun des deux ne semblait blessé. Au contraire même. Magnus était assis à côté de son père, se maintenant tout de même à distance. Ils semblaient parler tous les deux de tout et de rien. La photo d'eux que j'avais caché dans la bibliothèque, mais que Magnus semblait avoir retrouvée, était dans la main de son père. En m'entendant arriver, ils tournèrent la tête vers moi. Le soulagement se peignit sur le visage de mon amant.

\- Ça a l'air d'aller vous deux ! Remarquais-je avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu pensais qu'on allait s'entre-tuer, jeune homme ? Me fit Rachmad.

\- Honnêtement ? Ça m'a traversé l'esprit !

Il rit et je m'approchais et passais ma main dans les cheveux de Magnus.

\- Ça va ? Lui demandais-je.

Il me fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser. Magnus m'a dit que vous partiez en voyage de noces ?

\- Oui, c'est prévu depuis un moment mais on n'avait jamais le temps !

\- Et bien maintenant que vous l'avez, profitez en bien les garçons !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça !

Il me sourit, puis se leva. Il posa ensuite une main sur la joue de son fils.

\- J'espère qu'on se reverra, que tu ne changeras pas d'avis…Lui dit-il.

\- Je… Oui, promis…

\- J'espère…

Il se tourna ensuite vers moi.

\- Tu me raccompagnes ?

\- Heu oui, bien sûr !

Je le suivis donc jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Je savais que ça demande était une façon déguisée de me demander s'il pouvait me parler.

\- Prends soin de lui, Alec ! Je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire mais… mais je pense que notre conversation l'a un peu… chamboulé...

\- Hum… Je vais m'en occuper, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça c'est bien passé quand même ?

\- Oui…Mieux que je n'osais l'espérer en tout cas…. Mais il reste encore très renfermé avec moi…

\- Ce n'est pas vous spécialement, il est comme ça avec tout le monde… Enfin, je veux dire, il ne parle pas de ce qu'il ressent !

\- Mais à toi, si !

\- Oui, mais moi, c'est…

\- Différent ? Oh je sais bien… Il suffit de voir comment ses yeux brillent quand il parle de toi ! Comme toi quand tu parles de lui, d'ailleurs ! Et ça me rend heureux de vous voir heureux tous les deux !

\- Merci ! Moi je suis heureux que vous ayez pu enfin parler tranquillement !

\- C'est grâce à toi ! Alors c'est à moi de te remercier !

Il me serra alors dans ses bras, puis me relâcha.

\- Faites attention à vous, fiston !

Je lui souris. Il allait partir, lorsqu'une question que je voulais lui demander depuis longtemps, me vint à l'esprit.

\- Au fait je voulais vous demander, où avez-vous appris notre langue ?

\- Oh, ça, c'est une longue histoire ! C'était il y a bien longtemps !

Il me rendit mon sourire et s'en alla. Je retournais dans l'appartement, auprès de mon amant, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé du canapé.

\- Viens là toi ! Me fit-il, en me faisant signe d'approcher.

Lorsque je fus à sa hauteur, il me fit basculer sur le canapé, et se plaça sur moi.

\- Tu avais dit une heure ou deux !

\- Et ?

\- Et tu es parti exactement quatre heures et vingt-trois minutes !

\- T'as compté les secondes aussi ? Rétorquais-je, amusé.

\- Ne fais pas le malin !

\- Ou quoi ? Tu vas me punir ?

\- Ne me tente pas !

\- Tout à l'heure si tu veux, mais là, on a autre chose à faire tous les deux !

\- Ah oui, et quoi ?

\- Tu verras, c'est ma surprise !

\- Je ne peux toujours pas savoir ?

\- Non !

\- On part quand ?

\- Dans quelques minutes ! D'abord je voudrais qu'on parle de ta journée avec ton père !

\- On est obligé ?

\- Oui !

Il soupira et s'assit en tailleur.

\- C'était… bizarre… Et bizarre, et encore bizarre !

\- D'accord, mais encore ?

\- Je sais pas… Je l'ai écouté… Me fit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est déjà ça…

Je lui caressais la joue. Je le sentais triste.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui, oui…

\- Menteur ! De toute façon, je sais comment te remonter le moral !

\- On part ?

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, et un sourire magnifique apparut sur son visage, réveillant une certaine partie de mon anatomie. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure… Tant pis, on partirait plus tard que prévu…

 **Idris**

Robert regardait d'un œil attendrit son ancienne femme donner le biberon au bébé sorcier dans ses bras. Il avait été étonné qu'elle reste. Elle n'avait donné aucune explication, se contentant de lui dire : « Tu es incapable de t'occuper d'un enfant sans moi ». Il était content qu'elle soit là… Après tout, si ça pouvait calmer le jeu entre elle et lui. Cependant, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était qu'elle commençait à s'attacher au petit, alors que l'enfant partirait bientôt dans une famille d'accueil… Le petit bout agrippa sa main au foulard de Maryse, la regardant avec de grands yeux. Pour son jeune âge, le petit était déjà très éveillé.

\- Tu sais qu'il ne peut pas rester… Lui dit Robert, d'une voix douce.

\- Oui, je sais ! Mais je te rassure, je n'ai pas envie d'être maman une quatrième fois !

\- Oui mais je sens que tu t'attaches à cet enfant…

\- Pas toi ?

\- Si… Mais ce n'est pas bon… Il va bientôt nous quitter…

\- Qui va l'adopter ?

\- Une famille de sorciers… Ils cherchent…

\- Il y aurait une solution à notre problème… On verrait encore le petit…

Robert fronça les sourcils.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- On a un fils qui sort avec un sorcier, je te rappelle ! Et que je sache, ils ne pourront jamais avoir d'enfant !

\- Attends une minute, tu ne penses quand même pas à ce que je crois que tu penses ?!

\- Si…

\- Je croyais que tu détestais Magnus ?

\- C'est toujours le cas ! Mais puisque Alec a décidé de nous le laisser dans les pâtes, autant qu'il serve à quelque chose !

\- Tu es folle !

\- Avoue que toi aussi tu y as pensé ?

\- Peut-être… Mais ils n'accepteront jamais !

\- Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien, Robert… N'oublie pas…

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews**

 **Bisous :)**


	43. Chapter 43

Nouvel OS « Tu as gagné ».

Bisous :)


	44. Chapter 44

Nouvelle histoire « Je t'aime autant que je te hais » si vous voulez lire. ( je l'ai retrouvé au milieu de mes cours de plasticité cérébrale, cherchez l'erreur :D)

La suite de « Fantômes du passé » devrait être postée demain car normalement je l'aurais récupérée d'ici là :)


	45. Chapter 45

_**Voilà je l'ai récupéré :D Le voyage de noce sera raconté sous forme de Flash Back au fil des derniers chapitres.**_

 _ **Manon : Tkt normalement tu ne devrais plus me détester :D Quant à Magnus entre Alec qui va lui demander d'adopter le petit sorcier et les cours qu'il va devoir donner à Idris… Il va péter un câble :D**_

 _ **Hachiko 97412 : Mdr voilà ta drogue alors :p Pour le côté hot va falloir attendre le prochain :p**_

 _ **Kilibilie : Merci beaucoup :)**_

 _ ****_ **Appartement- Brooklyn- PDV Alec**

Lorsque Magnus sortit de la douche, je l'attendais avec un grand sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

\- Tu te souviens que j'ai une surprise pour toi ?

\- Oui… J'ai enfin le droit de savoir ?

\- Oui, mais pas tout de suite… Approche…

Je me mis derrière lui.

\- Tu te laisses faire, ok ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Tu verras…

Je sortis un foulard noir de la poche de ma veste, et le plaçais délicatement devant ses yeux.

\- Alec… Me fit-il d'une voix tendue.

\- Je sais que tu détestes avoir quelque chose sur les yeux, mais fais-moi juste confiance, ok ?

\- Oui…

Je l'attachais, sans pour autant le serrer. Son passé était rempli de douloureux souvenirs, et cela en faisait partie. C'est pourquoi je veillais à ce que chacun de mes gestes soit délicat, le but n'étant pas de le faire paniquer. J'entourais sa taille de mes bras, le serrant contre moi. Je le sentais tendu.

\- Tu peux le retirer quand tu veux mon amour, je ne l'ai pas serré…

\- D'accord…

\- Ça va aller, je peux t'assurer que ça va te plaire…

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait être aussi sur de toi Alexander ?

\- Je te connais… Tu peux me créer un portail ?

\- Où ça ?

\- Le port…

Il agita la main devant lui, et je lui fis traverser le portail, qui se referma après notre passage. Je le guidais à travers les dédales de bateau amarré sur le quai. Je pouvais sentir son impatience d'enfin savoir ce que je lui préparais. Arrivé devant un immense bateau blanc, je mis à nouveau derrière lui, et lui ôtais le bandeau.

\- On part en croisière ? Me fit-il, en se tournant vers moi, ravi.

\- Hum, oui et non…

Il fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Mon sourire s'agrandit.

\- Viens !

Je lui fis visiter le bateau. A la fin, nous rejoignîmes le pont. Il s'appuya contre le bastingage.

\- Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit un jour que tu envisagerais bien d'acheter un bateau ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

J'avançais vers lui, et lui agitais une clé devant les yeux.

\- Bon anniversaire mon amour !

Il se tourna vers moi, surpris.

\- Co… comment tu sais ?

\- De quoi ? Que c'est aujourd'hui ton vrai anniversaire ?

\- Oui…

\- Attends, tu croyais vraiment que j'avais cru en la date bidon que tu donnes à tout le monde ?!

\- Ben, pour être honnête…oui…

\- Et bien non ! J'ai demandé à ton père !

\- Et il te l'a donné… Ouais, j'aurais du m'en douter…

\- Ça t'énerve ?

\- Non, j'aurais dû te le dire de toute façon…

Il prit la clé dans sa main.

\- Donc ce magnifique navire est à moi ?

\- Oui, mon amour…. Et je suis certain qu'avec ta magie, tu pourras l'emmener à destination tout en me faisant l'amour… Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

\- Hum, je pense que j'en suis capable, oui…

Il me souleva et m'entraîna dans la cabine du bateau. Il me déposa délicatement sur le lit, et posa sa main sur ma joue, plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Merci mon ange, merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi…

\- Tu le mérites et tu le sais ! Je sais que tu n'as pas le moral en ce moment, entre Jonathan, Asmodée, le retour de toutes ces personnes qui ont compté pour toi, de ton père, toutes ses révélations sur ta mère… Ça n'a pas été une année facile… En fait, je me rends compte qu'on n'a jamais pu profiter tous les deux, il y avait toujours un problème ou une menace qui planait sur nos têtes, même le jour de notre mariage. Alors maintenant que tout cela est terminé, il est temps qu'on en profite et qu'on parte loin d'ici.

\- C'est avec plaisir, même si on ne va pas pouvoir partir très longtemps, vu que je dois donner des cours à Idris dans deux semaines…

\- Non, j'ai parlé avec Jia, elle a repoussé tout ça…

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui, l'Enclave ne nous veut plus dans leurs pattes ! Tu iras à Idris quand on aura décidé de rentrer !

\- Ok, dans ce cas je ne rentre pas !

\- Ah non, ça, ce n'est pas compris dans le contrat ! Lui fis-je en riant.

\- Dommage, j'en ai un peu marre de l'Enclave…

\- Je sais ! Repris-je sérieusement. Je sais que tu as pris sur toi des millions de fois pour moi… Mais maintenant c'est fini, on va pouvoir profiter… ensemble…

\- Plus d'Enclave, plus de chasseurs d'ombres, plus de gens qui reviennent à la vie ?

\- Non, juste toi et moi !

\- Ça me va…

\- Mon amour ?

\- Hum ?

\- Embrasse-moi !

 **Plus tard**

Je me réveillais dans ses bras… Hum, un pur plaisir. Sa peau nue contre la mienne… Je me sentais tellement bien avec lui. Je levais les yeux: il me regardait. Sa main caressa tendrement mon dos. Je sentais que le bateau avait pris la mer, pour je ne sais où, mais je m'en fichais. Tout ce qui comptait c'était d'être avec lui. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, et y déposais de doux baisers.

\- Je t'aime… l'entendis-je murmurer.

\- Je t'aime aussi… tellement fort…

\- Tu sais, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais t'épouser était vraiment l'une des plus belles choses qui me soient arrivées dans ma longue vie d'éternel…

\- Tu ne regrettes pas alors ?

\- Non, loin de là !

\- J'avais peur que tu changes d'avis ce jour-là…. J'arrêtais pas de me dire que tu allais te rendre compte que j'étais trop jeune ou je ne sais quoi, et que je ne pourrais rien t'apporter….

\- Et bien tu as eu tort ! Tu m'as apporté beaucoup plus que qui que ce soit…. Je me suis marié pour toi, j'ai aidé l'Enclave, j'ai arrêté les soirées où je me noyais dans la luxure…

\- Je sais tout ça, et je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez !

\- C'est moi qui te remercie de tout le bonheur que tu m'apportes…

Alec s'appuya sûr ses coudes pour mieux le regarder. Il y avait une question qu'il avait toujours voulu lui poser, quelque chose qu'il s'était toujours demandé….

\- Il s'est déjà passé quelque chose entre Cat' et toi ?

Le sorcier tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il rit.

\- Tu es sérieux là ?

Le néphilim lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

\- C'est une vraie question ! Te moque pas !

\- Elle et moi ? Moi et elle ? Non, jamais !

\- Pourquoi ? Elle est belle…

\- Oui, très. Mais disons que nous nous sommes rencontrés dans des circonstances qui ont fait qu'on a construit une autre sorte de lien. L'idée ne m'est d'ailleurs jamais venue à l'esprit !

\- Et avec Ragnor ?

\- Ola non, surtout pas ! Le vert n'est pas ma couleur préférée !

Alec sourit. Au fond de lui, il était soulagé. Parfois, il avait l'impression que le sorcier était sorti avec tout le monde. Magnus lui caressa la joue.

\- Tu sais, peu importe qui j'ai aimé, peu importe avec qui j'ai eu une relation, tu es à présent le seul et l'unique ! Mes yeux ne voient que toi et mon cœur ne bat que pour toi… Je sais qu'entre nous ça n'a pas toujours été facile, mais sache que mon amour pour toi n'a jamais failli une seule seconde, bien au contraire !

Le néphilim lui offrit un magnifique sourire et se mit à califourchon sur lui, avant d'entremêler ses mains aux siennes.

\- On va où ?

\- L'Égypte…

\- Il y a une raison particulière ?

\- Oui ! Je meurs d'envie de te faire l'amour au sommet d'une pyramide !

\- Hum, tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? Parce que du peu que je connais des sommets des pyramides, ça ne me paraît pas bien pratique ton histoire !

\- Avec moi, tout est possible, mon ange…

 **Fin PDV Alec - Deux mois plus tard- Institut**

Alec, marchant sur la pointe des pieds, s'avança vers sa sœur, qui fouillait dans son armoire à la recherche d'une robe à se mettre. Il posa ses mains devant ses yeux, la faisant sursauter.

\- Coucou petite sœur !

\- Alec ! S'exclama-t-elle, avant de se retourner et de lui sauter dans les bras. T'es enfin rentré !

\- On dirait que je t'ai manqué ? Lui fit-il en riant.

\- Vous êtes parti deux mois ! Deux mois ! Je n'ai jamais été séparé de toi aussi longtemps, moi !

Le néphilim la serra contre lui.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué !

\- Je veux tout savoir ! Ce que vous avez fait, où vous êtes allés…

\- Tu le sais déjà ! On a envoyé des cartes postales! A chaque fois !

\- Oui, mais là, je veux les détails !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Rêve, tu n'auras pas, ce _genre,_ de détails là !

\- Je demanderais à Magnus !

\- Il ne dira rien non plus !

\- On verra ! Ahhh je suis trop contente de te voir ! Il faut fêter ça ce soir !

\- Et bien venez au Pandémonium, Magnus sera là-bas, il travaille ce soir !

\- Parfait ! Je serais là !

\- Oh je sais bien oui ! Toi aussi tu as des choses à me raconter !

\- A propos de ?

\- Simon !

\- Je te raconterais, si tu me racontes ! Lui fit-elle avec un grand sourire, avant de le pousser hors de sa chambre. Oust, que j'ai le temps de me préparer pour ce soir !

\- C'est 10 heures du mat, Izzy ! T'as le temps !

\- Il faut le temps qu'il faut !

Le chasseur d'ombres quitta la chambre en riant. Elle lui avait manqué, ils lui avaient tous manqué : Jace, Izzy, Clary… Même Simon !

\- Alors, comme ça on ne vient pas me voir ?

Alec se retourna et, avec un grand sourire, serra son beau-père dans les bras.

\- Rachmad !

\- Ah Alec, ça fait du bien de te voir !

\- Vous vous êtes ennuyé sans moi ?

\- Tu as une petite sœur formidable qui c'est très bien occupée de moi, ne t'en fais pas ! Lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Par contre, tu avais raison….

Il baissa la voix.

\- Elle n'est pas très douée en cuisine !

Alec éclata de rire.

\- Je vous avais prévenu !

\- J'aurais effectivement dû t'écouter ! Et sinon, ce voyage, c'était comment ?

\- Le paradis ! L'Enclave nous a obligé à rentrer, sinon on y serait encore !

\- Donc entre toi et mon fils, c'est toujours l'amour fou ?

\- Oh oui !

\- Tu as les yeux qui brillent jeune homme ! Lui fit remarquer Rachmad en souriant. Comment il va ?

\- Bien… Mais passez au loft ce soir, venez manger avec nous !

\- Oh, heu… Moi je veux bien, mais je ne suis pas certain que…. qu'il le veuille… Je pensais avoir de ses nouvelles, mais…

\- On a été occupé vous savez, et…

\- Toi tu as quand même trouvé le temps de m'en donner… Fit-il, tristement.

\- Oui, mais… Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il a besoin de temps… Mais si vous restez à nouveau chacun de votre côté, rien ne changera ! Venez, je suis certain que ça lui fera plaisir ! Je vais lui en parler de toute façon ! Je vous tiens au courant, d'accord ?

\- D'accord…

Alec le quitta et se rendit dans l'ancien bureau qu'il occupait avant, en tant que directeur. Il frappa.

\- Entrez ! Lui répondit une voix d'homme.

Le jeune néphilim passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- C'est bon ? Je peux entrer sans risque ?

\- Alec !

Jace, ses cheveux blonds toujours coiffés à la perfection, se leva de son fauteuil.

\- Viens dans mes bras mon frère !

Riant, Alec le serra lui aussi dans ses bras, tout en lui donnant de petites tapes amicales dans le dos.

\- Tu quittes enfin ton sorcier démoniaque ?

\- Pas pour longtemps !

Jace s'assit sur le bord du bureau, Alec en face de lui, sur le fauteuil.

\- Ton ancien poste te manque ? Demanda le blond, en ricanant.

\- Oula non ! Lui fit-il en s'étirant. Quoique, je dois reconnaître qu'il était confortable ! Le fauteuil je parle !

\- J'avais compris, merci ! Au fait, pourquoi tu as frappé avant d'entrer ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver dans une position… intime… avec Clary ! J'ai envie de m'épargner cette horreur ! J'ai déjà celle de ma sœur avec Simon, je n'ai pas envie d'y rajouter celle-là !

\- Pourtant, il fut un temps où tu aurais rêvé de voir mon corps d'Apollon, nu !

\- Ce temps est révolu !

\- Et oui… Fit Jace, faussement triste. Tu préfères les Asiatiques maquillés, je ne peux pas lutter !

\- T'es con ! S'exclama Alec en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule. D'ailleurs, ce soir il y a une soirée au Pandémonium, je compte sur toi !

\- Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde ! Magnus m'a manqué, je n'avais plus personne à rendre fou !

\- Je transmettrais, je suis sûr que ça va le toucher !

\- Oh tu sais très bien qu'au fond il meurt d'impatience de me voir !

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? Fit une voix derrière lui.

\- Magnus ! S'exclama Alec.

Une seconde plus tard, il était dans ses bras, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

\- Nan mais sérieux les mecs, arrêtez ! Vous avez dû passer deux mois à vous lécher la pomme, et pourtant on dirait que vous allez vous sauter dessus à tout moment !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent d'un air complice. Il ne croyait pas si bien dire…

 **Flash Back- Buenos Aires- PVD Alec**

Le bateau, arrêté au large, par les bons soins de mon amant de sorcier, tanguait sur les vagues, me berçant. Allongé sur une couverture au sol, ma tête posée sur l'épaule de mon mari, je regardais les étoiles du ciel Argentin. Il faisait encore chaud. Pourtant, je ne portais aucun vêtement. Tout était calme, on n'entendait que le clapotis des vagues s'écrasant sur la coque. Je pouvais entendre les battements réguliers de son cœur . C'était juste parfait. Je frôlais de mes lèvres, la peau fine de son cou, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Faut se réveiller, marmotte…

Je mordis tendrement le lobe de son oreille. Il sourit, et me serra dans ses bras.

\- Je suis bien là, je n'ai pas envie de bouger…Me fit-il d'une voix endormie.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait aller au resto ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers moi, sa main caressant le tracé de ma colonne vertébrale.

\- J'ai envie d'autre chose….

\- Ah oui, et de quoi ?

\- Devine…

\- On a fait l'amour toute la journée, tu n'es toujours pas rassasié ? Lui demandais-je, amusé.

\- Jamais ! Et toi ?

\- Jamais !

Je plongeais sur ses lèvres. Comment pourrais-je l'être, rassasié, avec ce corps aussi parfait qui m'était offert ?

 **Présent-Institut- Fin PDV Alec**

\- Allô la terre ! S'exclama Jace, pour les ramener à la réalité.

\- Oui, blondinet ? Tu disais ? Répondit Magnus, Alec toujours serré dans ses bras.

\- Rien, laisse tomber ! Je vous vois ce soir de toute façon ! Et j'espère que vous y contrôlerez plus vos hormones ! Magnus, sache que tu as fait de mon calme et innocent frère, un vrai obsédé !

\- Je n'ai fait que réveiller le loup qui dormait en lui !

\- Ça va, je ne vous dérange pas trop ? S'offusqua Alec.

\- Jamais mon ange ! Lui fit Magnus en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Jace joignit ses deux mains devant lui et leva la tête vers le ciel.

\- Ange Raziel, s'il vous plaît, sortez-moi de cet enfer !

Magnus et Alec éclatèrent de rire. Quant à Jace, il avait beau râler, il était heureux pour eux, et il espérait que plus rien ne viendrait entacher leur bonheur.

\- Bon allez, moi j'y vais ! Annonça Magnus. Tu viens ?

Il tendit la main à Alec, qui s'en saisit.

\- Attendez, j'allais oublier ! Alec, Robert et Maryse voudraient te parler… Et a toi aussi Magnus !

\- Merci, mais non, je passe mon tour ! Fit aussitôt le sorcier. Alec, si tu veux vas-y, mais tu sais ce que je t'ai dit…

\- Oui, je sais, j'ai pas oublié ! Tu ne veux plus rien savoir d'eux ! Je vais aller voir ce qu'ils veulent, t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps… Je t'aime…

\- Je t'aime aussi… Jace, tu vas avec lui !

\- Pour quoi faire ? Demanda Jace, surpris.

\- Au cas où Maryse est encore une idée tordue derrière la tête !

\- C'est toi qu'elle veut tuer, pas lui !

\- Il a raison tu sais…

\- Vas-y seul alors, mais tu coucheras sur le canapé pour l'éternité ! C'est toi qui vois mon ange !

\- Non mais Jace va venir avec moi, n'est-ce pas Jace ?

Ce dernier leva un pouce en l'air, en guise d'affirmation.

Le sorcier lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

\- A tout à l'heure…

\- Hum… Ah attend, j'ai un truc à te dire ! Heu… J'ai invité ton père à manger à la maison ce soir… Ça te dérange ou pas ? Je lui ai dit que je te demanderais avant de lui confirmer, alors si tu ne veux pas…

Le sorcier se tendit quelque peu.

\- Ce soir… Heu, oui, d'accord… Je te laisse t'en occuper !

\- Ok ! A toute…

 **Plus tard- Appartement**

Alec, anxieux, faisait les cent pas dans l'appartement. Magnus étant au Dumort avec Raphaël, et donc par conséquent absent du loft, il avait donné rendez-vous là à ses parents. Jace examinait les cocktails de Magnus.

\- Il met quoi dans ces trucs pour que ce soit aussi fort ? Demanda-t-il à son frère.

\- Aucune idée… Mais crois-moi, c'est sûrement mieux comme ça !

On frappa alors à la porte, et Alec alla ouvrir. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas vu ses parents, et encore moins ensemble. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit que sa mère tenait un bébé dans les bras. Il le reconnu aussitôt : c'était le petit bébé sorcier qu'ils avaient sauvé.

\- Bonjour Alec… Lui fit Robert.

\- 'Jour….

\- Alec… Murmura Maryse, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Maryse…

Elle sursauta. Entendre son prénom de la bouche de son fils, au lieu de « maman », était pire que tout.

\- Alec, s'il te plaît, ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom !

\- Très bien ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'appeler maman ! Pas après ce que tu as fait !

\- On se calme, nous ne sommes pas là pour se disputer ! On a certes beaucoup de choses à se dire tous les trois, mais on le fera à un moment plus propice ! Pour le moment, il y a surtout un bébé qui a besoin de notre aide ! Intervint Robert.

Alec lui lança un regard noir : il n'avait pas oublié tout ce qu'il avait subi à cause de lui. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort. Il les fit entrer et asseoir dans le salon, avant de prendre place en face d'eux, dans le fauteuil. Jace resta derrière lui. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de les saluer, les accablant encore un peu plus.

\- Magnus n'est pas là ? Demanda soudain Maryse, fouillant le salon du regard, comme s'il allait soudainement sortir de derrière un cadre et crier « surprise ! ».

\- Non, il ne souhaitait pas vous voir…. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée !

\- On aurait aimé vous parler à tous les deux… C'est à propos du bébé… Lui fit Robert, en désignant l'enfant bleu dans les bras de son ex-femme.

\- Ben quoi le bébé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il est malade ?

\- Non, il est en parfaite santé ! Mais on est bien trop vieux pour s'occuper à temps plein d'un enfant !

\- Surtout quand on sait comment vous vous en occupez ! S'exclama Jace.

\- Tu n'as manqué de rien à ce que je sache ! Rétorqua Maryse.

\- Si, aujourd'hui il me manque mon petit frère ! Lui répondit-il du tac au tac.

\- Et si vous en veniez directement au but ? Insista Alec, voulant mettre fin au plus vite à cette entrevue.

\- On te l'a dit Alec, on est trop vieux pour s'en occuper, bien qu'on l'adore de tout notre cœur.

Alec se gratta le front.

\- Tessa s'occupe de son adoption, ça ne devrait plus tarder maintenant…

\- Et bien justement, on se disait que peut-être, toi et Magnus pourriez l'adopter… Lui annonça Robert.

Jace et Alec se tournèrent vers lui et le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou. Si le blond affichait un petit sourire ironique sur le visage, Alec, en revanche, ne pouvait empêcher l'idée de faire progressivement son chemin dans sa tête, une fois remis de la surprise de cette annonce. Il y avait lui-même pensé, la première fois où il l'avait vu.

\- Je peux le prendre ? Demanda-t-il.

Maryse accepta, et le lui mit dans les bras. Il avait grandi, pensa Alec. Il lui caressa la joue, et le petit ouvrit de grands yeux bleus. Le néphilim sourit, attendrit.

\- Il a l'air de t'avoir déjà adopté… Lui fit remarque Maryse. Moi la première fois que je l'ai pris dans les bras, il n'a pas arrêté de pleurer…

\- Avec moi aussi…

Mais Alec ne les écoutait pas, ses yeux rivaient dans ceux du bébé entre ses bras. L'enfant leva la main et toucha du bout des doigts le menton du chasseur d'ombres. Ils pourraient l'adopter… Magnus était un sorcier, le meilleur, l'enfant grandirait en sécurité, puis ça les unirait encore plus que ce qu'ils étaient déjà. Ce serait le dernier chaînon manquant à leurs relations parfaites…

\- Je vais en parler à Magnus…

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews :D**


	46. Chapter 46

_**Manon : Il va essayer de dire non en tout cas :p**_

 _ **Kilibilie : Promis elle aura une fin heureuse :D**_

 _ **Hachiko 97412 : Ton commentaire m'a fait mourir de rire :D Et non Camille est bel et bien morte :p mais il te reste Lydia :p Les cours à Idris et ce qui va avec au prochain chap :p**_

 **Pandémonium- PDV Magnus**

Je donnais les dernières directives à Sam pour la soirée de ce soir, lorsque Lily arriva en compagnie de Raphaël. Décidément, ils ne se quittaient plus tous les deux. Je souris. Ils vinrent se placer chacun d'un côté de moi, s'accoudant au bar.

\- Alors, tu n'as rien à nous annoncer ? Me demanda Raphaël.

Sam tourna la tête vers nous, intéressé.

\- Non, je ne crois pas !

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui Lily, je suis sûr !

\- C'est marrant parce qu'on est passé chez toi tout à l'heure et… comment te dire…. Ton mari changeait des couches ! M'annonça Raphaël.

Hein ? J'avais trop bu ou quoi ? Je devrais peut-être poser le verre que je tenais : je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'ils me racontaient.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Allez, fait pas semblant de ne pas savoir ! On est au courant on te dit ! On sait qu'Alec et toi avez adopté un bébé !

Je recrachais la gorgée que je venais de mettre en bouche.

\- Pardon ? Adopter un quoi ?

\- Félicitations, Magnus ! S'exclama Sam. Tu aurais pu me le dire quand même!

\- Je…

\- Tu parles, on prévient d'abord les néphilims ! Ils étaient tous regroupés autour du bébé ! Lui fit Lily.

\- Hum, si tu veux mon avis, tu vas avoir tes beaux-parents très souvent à la maison ! Rajouta Raphaël.

Ils étaient devenu fous ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils me racontaient ?

\- Ok, d'accord… Vous savez ce qu'on va faire ? Je vais rentrer gentiment chez moi, je vais dormir un peu, et quand je reviendrais ce soir, vous vous exprimerez de manière plus claire et intelligible, parce que je ne comprends strictement rien à ce que vous me dites !

Je posais mon verre sur le bar, et m'éclipsais. Ils me faisaient peur des fois. C'était à se demander si l'immortalité ne leur tapait pas sur le cerveau parfois. Adopter un bébé, et puis quoi encore ! Et Maryse et Robert, qu'est-ce qu'ils venaient faire là-dedans ? Soudain le déclic se fit dans ma tête. Mais oui ! Ils devaient voir Alec aujourd'hui et ils avaient gardé le bébé sorcier en attendant qu'il soit adopté ! Ils avaient dû le prendre avec eux, et Raphaël et Lily s'étaient fait des idées. Quand j'allais raconter ça à Alec… J'ouvris la porte de mon appartement et déposais ma veste sur le porte-manteau.

\- Alec, tu ne devineras jamais ce qui vient de m'arri…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Isabelle venait de me sauter dans les bras. Pensant que c'était parce qu'elle était heureuse de me voir, je lui rendis son étreinte, mais je déchantais bien vite.

\- C'est le plus beau cadeau que vous pouviez me faire! Je suis tatie, je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Heu… Clary et Jace avaient eu un bébé ? Non, Alec et moi n'avions été absents que deux mois, et je suis presque sûr qu'elle n'était pas enceinte lorsqu'on est parti. J'écartais Isabelle. Ils étaient vraiment tous bizarres aujourd'hui. Et ce n'était pas fini. Mon salon était effectivement envahis de néphilim. Sauf Simon qui était… je ne sais plus trop quoi. Il avait changé de nature bien trop souvent ! Alec se tenait dans le fauteuil, un bébé dans les bras, que je reconnus immédiatement. J'avais raison, c'était celui que ses parents avaient gardé avec eux. Robert se tenait en face de lui, Jace à ses côtés avec Clary. Alec avait l'air à la fois anxieux et… ému ? Je fronçais les sourcils. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment… Maryse surgit alors de n'importe où et me mit un biberon dans les mains.

\- 1 biberon de 150 ml d'eau et de 5 mesures de lait, cinq fois par jour ! Me dit-elle.

Un sourire commença à se dessiner sur mon visage.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris… Vous me faites une blague, c'est ça ?!

Personne ne semblait ne m'avoir écouté, tous plus préoccupés par le bébé dans les bras d'Alec. Seul ce dernier me fixait, ses yeux semblant me crier « Je suis désolé, je vais tout t'expliquer ». Il passa le bébé à Clary et s'avança vers moi, prenant mon visage en coupe. Je tenais encore, comme un idiot, le biberon dans ma main.

\- Je suis désolé…

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Je le connaissais par cœur…

\- Ils pensaient que tu savais… Enfin, ils se font vite des idées, tu sais ! Je comptais t'en parler avant, mais ils ne m'ont pas laissé le temps de dire quoi que ce soit !

Je déglutis difficilement, mon cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine. Je ne le sentais pas, mais alors pas du tout…

\- Dire quoi ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix blanche.

\- Ils… Je… J'aimerais qu'on garde le bébé…

Je me figeais quelques secondes, puis mon regard balaya le salon. Le bébé dans les bras de Clary, Maryse et Robert l'entourant, Simon qui faisait des chatouilles à l'enfant sous les yeux attendris d'Isabelle… Je lâchais le biberon qui tomba au sol, y répandant son contenu.

\- Magnus, ça va ? Me demanda Alec, inquiet.

Je portais une main sur ma gorge. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

\- Magnus !

\- J'arrive… pas...à… respirer… Haletais-je.

Plus je les regardais, là, tous réuni, plus mon angoisse augmentait. Mon père choisit ce moment pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

\- Bonsoir… Excusez-moi, j'ai frappé mais… Tout va bien ?

Tous les regards s'étaient tourné vers lui, y compris le mien. Ce fût la goutte de trop. Je pris les jambes à mon cou, l'écartais vivement du passage et dévalais les marches menant à l'extérieur de l'immeuble. Je savais qu'Alec était derrière moi mais je disparu avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de me rattraper. Il fallait que je parle à Catarina… Urgemment ! Arrivé devant chez elle, je ne frappais même pas et entrer à l'intérieur, direction le bar. J'avais toujours des difficultés à respirer. Je passais devant elle et bus au moins trois culs secs de whisky avant de lui donner des explications. Elle me fixait, les bras croisés et les sourcils haussaient. En même temps, il fallait se mettre à sa place : cela faisait près de deux mois que je ne l'avais pas revu et voilà que je déboulais sans crier gare dans son salon et m'enfiler des verres d'alcool. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui expliquer la situation, mais ma gorge se serra à nouveau, rien qu'à la penser de la scène que j'avais eue sous mes yeux. Elle se précipita sur moi.

\- Magnus ! Viens, assis toi, essaye de te calmer… Respire… Vas-y expire et souffle…

Je fis ce qu'elle me disait de faire, et me calmais petit à petit.

\- Voilà, comme ça… Ça va mieux ?

\- Ouais…

Son téléphone sonna.

\- C'est Alec… Me fit-elle.

\- Ne répond surtout pas !

\- D'accord… Vous venez de rentrer, et vous vous êtes déjà disputés ?

\- Pire ! Il a eu un bébé !

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Il n'y a rien de drôle dans ce que je viens de dire !

\- Si, l'image de ton néphilim avec un ventre de femme enceinte !

\- De… de quoi ?!

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me racontait ? Je lui parlais d'un truc sérieux et elle, elle trouve le moyen de faire de l'humour ! Non, mais je vous jure, je crois que je vais changer d'amis !

\- Magnus, tu viens de me dire qu'Alec venait d'avoir un bébé !

\- J'ai… j'ai dit ça ?

\- Oui, tu as dit ça ! Alors comme je me doute que ce n'est pas le cas, peux-tu te calmer trente secondes et m'expliquer calmement ce qui se passe ?

\- Bon… Tu sais que ses parents avaient gardé le petit sorcier que Robert avait recueilli à la demande d'Azael ?

\- Heu, oui. D'ailleurs faudra que je demande à Tessa où elle en est pour l'adoption.

\- Pas la peine ! Maryse et Robert Lightwood, dans leur optique de me pourrir la vie, ont demandé à Alec de l'adopter et il a dit oui ! Résultat, quand je suis rentré chez moi, mon salon était envahi de couches, et de chasseur d'ombres ! De Lightwood ! Ils étaient tous là à me regarder comme… comme… Ils n'ont plus peur de moi, Cat' ! Maryse m'a mis un biberon dans les mains ! Tu sais quoi ? Je peux pas, là c'est trop ! Je vais demander le divorce et partir loin, sur une île déserte ! Ouais c'est bien ça, je vais faire ça !

\- Hum, hum ! Et tu reviendras au bout de cinq minutes parce qu'Alec te manquera trop !

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? C'est un cauchemar ! Et en plus tu sais pas qui a choisi ce moment pour faire irruption chez moi ? Mon cher papa ! La totale !

\- Il était venu voir son petit-fils ! Me fit-elle en riant.

\- Je crois que je vais vomir !

\- Évite de le faire sur le sol de mon salon !

\- Il faut que tu me sortes de là !

\- Et comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Tu t'es mis dans cette situation tous seul ! Je dois avouer que je me demandais quand tu allais craquer… Toi qui aimes autant la liberté et la possibilité de partir quand bon te semble, je t'ai regardé t'attacher plus que prévu à ce néphilim, tomber vraiment amoureux, aménager avec lui, l'épouser, renouer des liens avec ton père… Ce chasseur d'ombres a fait ce qu'il voulait de toi… Je l'aime beaucoup, et je suis persuadé que cette vie est bien plus préférable à celle que tu menais, mais je ne suis pas certaine que toi, tu la supportes. Et la preuve en est de ta réaction !

\- Non, mais là on parle d'un bébé, et de tout ce que ça signifie ! Les dimanches poulet rôti avec maman Maryse, ça me tente pas des masses !

Elle éclata à nouveau de rire.

\- Arrête de rire ! Ce n'est pas du tout drôle !

\- Magnus, ce que tu viens de dire est ridicule ! Alec ne va pardonner à sa mère ce qu'elle a fait, parce qu'il y a un bébé en jeu, et idem pour son père… Quant au bébé, tu n'as qu'à refuser…

\- Tu connais pas Alec…

\- Si, et comme je te le disais, je sais qu'il arrive avec une facilité déconcertante, à te faire faire ce qu'il veut… Si tu n'as pas envie d'avoir cet enfant, tu n'as qu'à dire non, point final ! Tu expliques tes raisons, calmement, à Alec, et je suis sûre qu'il comprendra ! Mais tu devrais quand même y réfléchir posément, ce n'est pas une décision qu'on prend à la légère…

\- Mais c'est tout réfléchi ! Je ne veux pas d'enfant ! J'ai besoin d'être libre ! Je viens à peine de le retrouver, et… J'ai l'impression d'avoir des chaînes, de ne plus avoir le choix… Un enfant c'est ça que ça représente ! Faire attention à tout, réfléchir aux conséquences que chacun de nos actes pourrait avoir sur lui… J'ai déjà réduit ma liberté pour Alec, mais là… là je peux pas, c'est trop… Puis je perdrais toute crédibilité… Déjà que maintenant la rumeur que j'ai un, « père », c'est répandu…

\- Je dois avouer que l'idée de t'imaginer changer des couches…

\- Chut, tais-toi ! C'est hors de question ! Les Lightwood vont remballer vite fait leur crevette bleue, je ne suis pas un docile sorcier !

Je me levais, résigné.

\- Il y a une soirée au Pandémonium ce soir, tu seras là ?

\- Bien sûr, monsieur le futur papa !

Je la foudroyais du regard. Ça ne m'amusait pas le moins du monde ! Quand on était loin d'ici, tout se passait bien avec Alec. On passait notre temps à roucouler gentiment. Mais quand on était ici, tout allait de travers…

 **Fin PDV Magnus- Flash Back- Paris**

Magnus sortit de l'ascenseur menant au dernier étage de la tour Eiffel, tirant derrière lui un Alec rieur. Il le serra contre lui, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. On pouvait voir à travers les baies vitrées, les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel.

\- Je ne parle pas un mot de français, mais je pense pouvoir affirmer que tu as traumatisé ces gardes à vie ! S'exclama Alec en riant, et en passant ses bras autour du cou de son amant.

\- Oui, mais j'ai gagné !

\- Hum, tu sais que je pourrais t'arrêter pour ce que tu viens de faire ? C'est illégal…

\- Oh, vraiment ?

Le sorcier claqua des doigts et fit apparaître des menottes dans ses mains.

\- Vas-y, je t'en prie…

Alec se mordit la lèvre et tourna la tête vers la sortie. Tout était silencieux…

\- Il n'y a que nous, Alec… Ils sont occupés à… autre chose… Lui fit Magnus, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oui, mais…

Magnus le coupa d'un baiser.

\- Chut… ne dis rien… j'ai envie de toi, ici…

Il le poussa dans l'ascenseur, puis il attendit que les portes se soient refermées pour le bloquer et éviter qu'il ne redescende. Les vitres de l'ascenseur donnaient une vue splendide sur le vide. A cette hauteur, les lumières de la ville n'étaient plus que de petites lueurs. Alec n'eut cependant pas le temps d'admirer la vue bien longtemps. Magnus venait de le plaquer contre la baie vitrée et de lui donner un baiser enflammé. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, faisant monter la température dans l'étroit l'habitacle. Le sorcier fit glisser la veste de son amant au sol et laissa ses doigts parcourir le dos bien bâti de son amant. A bout de souffle, ils mirent tous deux fin au baiser, et Magnus lui adressa un regard coquin qu'Alec ne connaissait que trop bien. Il lui arracha son tee-shirt.

\- Hey, j'y tenais ! S'offusqua Alec.

\- Pas moi !

Il s'attaqua ensuite à la ceinture du néphilim, qu'il défit d'un simple mouvement. Alec le stoppa.

\- Tu sais que ses vitres sont transparentes ?

\- Oui, mais personne ne peut nous voir, il fait nuit et on est beaucoup trop haut !

\- Hum, je sais pas…

Alec lui lança un regard provocateur. Il savait que personne ne pouvait les surprendre là, mais ça l'amusait de frustrer son amant en lui faisant croire le contraire.

\- Alec, je vais te faire l'amour contre ses baies vitrées, que tu le veuilles ou non !

\- Hou, j'ai peur…

Magnus haussa les sourcils et enserra le sexe de son amant dans sa main, le faisant pousser un cri de surprise, mêlé d'excitation. Il commença par embrasser son torse enduit de sueur, puis descendit plus bas, et prit son sexe en bouche, passant sa langue sur toute sa longueur. Alec posa la tête contre la vitre, les yeux fermés. Il ne pouvait pas regarder sous peine de venir directement dans la bouche de son amant. Ce qui n'allait d'ailleurs pas tarder, si ce dernier continuait comme ça.

\- Mag… nus… Attends, je…

Le sorcier s'arrêta, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il remonta et captura les lèvres du jeune homme. Il le souleva, et Alec entoura la taille de son amant avec ses jambes, ses bras autour de son cou. Le sorcier planta alors ses yeux dans ceux du néphilim, et le fit sien d'un coup de rein qui les fit tous deux gémir.

\- Je t'aime… Lui chuchota-t-il.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Magnus… Tellement…

 **Présent-Pandémonium- PDV Alec**

Je pénétrais dans le club en compagnie de ma famille et de Simon. Il ne semblait pas très à l'aise, et je ne pouvais que le comprendre. Moi-même, en cet instant, ne me sentais pas très bien non plus. Magnus ne m'avait adressé qu'un seul et unique message : «N'oublie pas de venir, je t'aime ». Il se tire en panique de chez nous, ne donne pas de nouvelles du reste de la soirée, et m'envoie ce pauvre message. Enfin, j'essaierais d'en savoir plus ce soir. Puis il fallait que je lui annonce que j'avais accepté que le bébé reste avec nous pour le moment, le temps de lui trouver une nouvelle famille. Après avoir pénétré à l'intérieur du club, je le cherchais du regard. Accoudé au bar avec Catarina et Raphaël, il semblait plutôt de bonne humeur. Parfait ! Je me tournais vers Jace.

\- Je vous rejoins plus tard ! Faut que j'aille lui parler !

\- Alec, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de lui parler « bébé », maintenant ! Intervint Izzy.

\- Ouais, ben j'en aurais pas eu besoin si tu ne t'étais pas jeté dessus comme une furie, faisant ainsi ta plus grande gaffe de tous les temps !

\- Je pensais que tu lui en avais parlé !

\- Et quand ? Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'ils passent leur temps à s'embrasser et pas vraiment à discuter ? Lui fit Jace.

\- Vous me soûlez tous les deux, salut ! Leur fis-je avant de me diriger vers mon amant.

Je l'entourais de mes bras, collant mon torse contre son dos, et lui murmurais à l'oreille :

\- Je peux te parler ? Cat', Raphaël, je vous l'emprunte un instant ! Rajoutais-je sans attendre sa réponse, et l'entraînais dans son bureau.

Je fermais la porte.

\- Il y a un problème ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu étais tout à l'heure ? Tu es parti sans rien dire, complètement paniqué ! J'aimerais qu'on en parle !

\- Plus tard tu veux, je travaille là !

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air de beaucoup travailler ! Et je te signale que demain tu dois aller à Idris alors…

\- Oui papa, je ne me coucherais pas tard, promis ! Me fit-il en prenant une voix d'enfant.

\- Arrête… Ce n'est pas pour ça que je te disais ça, mais pour te faire comprendre qu'on n'aura pas le temps d'en parler demain, et je tiens à ce qu'on le fasse !

\- Mais parler de quoi ? Il n'y a rien à dire ! Tes parents vont repartir aussi vite qu'ils sont venu et ils emportent avec eux la chose brailleuse qu'ils ont ramenée !

\- La chose brailleuse ? C'est d'un enfant dont tu parles je te signale !

\- Ouais, merci, je sais ! Mais tu vois le trip couche-biberon, ce n'est pas le mien ! Fin de la conversation ! Et si tu as envie à ce point-là de pouponner, tu n'as qu'à dire à ton frère et ta sœur de copuler avec leurs conjoints respectifs ! Ou achète un chien !

Il y avait pas à dire, il avait vraiment l'un des meilleurs caractères au monde… Vous l'aurez compris, c'est ironique ! J'allais avoir de sérieux ennuis quand j'allais lui annoncer que le bébé était toujours là…

\- Alec ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu viens ?

\- Où ça ?

\- Avec les autres, on ne va pas rester enfermé là, si ?

\- On n'a pas fini de parler…. J'ai encore des choses à te dire…

\- Ok…

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, et mit les pieds sur son bureau.

\- Qu'as-tu de si important à me dire qui ne peut pas attendre ?

\- J'ai accepté de le garder le temps qu'on lui trouve une famille…

Il ferma les yeux. Il était énervé… Furieux même…

\- « Tu » as accepté ?

\- Tu ne répondais pas aux….

\- Et ce n'était pas suffisant pour que tu comprennes que je n'étais pas d'accord ?!

\- Mes parents ne peuvent pas le garder, ce ne sont pas des sorciers ! L'Enclave…

\- Je me fous de l'Enclave et de tes parents ! Et je me fous de ce bébé !

\- Je sais que c'est faux !

\- Ok, c'est vrai, j'espère qu'il trouvera une famille qui l'aimera de tout son cœur, mais ce ne sera pas moi !

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que je ne veux pas d'enfant, Alec ! C'est aussi simple que ça !

\- Mais il y a bien une raison !

\- Non ! J'adore les enfants, mais uniquement ceux des autres !

\- Ouais, ben désolé, mais moi je n'arrive pas à me dire que je n'en aurais jamais !

\- Et bien il va falloir t'y résigner ! Sinon tu as fait le mauvais choix et c'est avec Lydia que tu aurais dû te marier ! Tu n'aurais pas eu ce problème !

Il quitta ensuite le bureau. Je soufflais d'exaspération. Tu parles d'une discussion… Je redescendis à mon tour, et rejoignis ma famille et mes amis dans le carré VIP. Au moins, eux, avaient l'air de s'amuser. Catarina, Raphaël et Lily étaient avec eux. Maïa nous rejoignis peu de temps après. Elle s'assit près de moi et me dit :

\- Alors, il paraît que toi et Magnus avez adopté un bébé ?

Génial, tout le monde était au courant… Magnifique, merci les gars, grâce à vous Magnus va me faire la gueule pendant des mois, voire des années !

\- Vous savez quoi, tous ? Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde pour une fois et foutez-nous la paix ! Je me fiche qu'on soit le seul couple « chasseur d'ombres-créature obscures » que vous connaissez et que ça constitue un grand pas vers la paix entre nos deux peuples ou je ne sais quoi ! On s'en fiche, on aimerait juste que vous nous lâchiez ! C'est possible ou c'est trop vous demander ?!

Ils me regardaient tous avec de grands yeux choqués. Je les adorais, mais des fois je vous jure que…. Je me levais et sortis prendre l'air. J'entendis derrière moi Maïa dire : « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » et Jace lui répondre « Oh ne t'inquiète pas, dès qu'ils se seront envoyés en l'air ça ira mieux ! ». Je dus faire un effort surhumain pour me retenir de faire demi-tour et de lui coller mon poing dans la figure. Je sortis dans la nuit froide, et remontais la fermeture éclair de mon blouson. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis des lèvres chaudes se poser sur mon cou, et des bras m'entourer.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- D'après toi…

\- Alec, arrête s'il te plaît… Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi…

\- Tu n'avais qu'à y penser avant de me dire que… que… C'est avec toi que j'ai choisi de vivre ! Je suis capable de comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas d'enfants, mais j'aimerais juste que tu me dises la vraie raison !

\- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis…

\- Il faut bien qu'on en parle puisqu'il nous attend à la maison…

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai… J'avais oublié ça… Et qui le garde puisqu'on est tous ici ?

\- Ton père… Lui confessais-je, anxieux.

Déjà qu'il était furieux…

\- De mieux en mieux… Tu sais, je déteste quand on me met devant le fait accompli, qu'on me force la main… Je pensais avoir été clair la dernière fois…

\- Je n'ai pris aucune décision ! Il partira à la fin de la semaine avec Tessa, si…si tu refuses de le garder, mais… Je voudrais vraiment que tu réfléchisses à la possibilité de l'adopter…

Il soupira.

\- Bon, vu que je ne vais pas échapper à cette discussion passionnante, viens, on rentre à l'intérieur, je commence à geler sur place ici…

On retourna dans son bureau. Il prit à nouveau place dans son fauteuil, et me fit asseoir sur ses genoux. Je posais ma tête contre son épaule et entremêlais mes doigts aux siens.

\- On a un gros problème je crois…

\- Hum, oui assez… Tu veux des enfants, et moi non….

\- De quoi tu as peur ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur, seulement je veux garder ma liberté, et avec un enfant, ce n'est pas possible !

\- Bien sûr que si…

\- Ah bon ? Alors je pourrais partir au bout du monde quand bon me semble ? Alec… avec un bébé tu ne peux pas partir sur un coup de tête, il te faut prévoir à l'avance, avoir un planning, tout ça… Et je n'ai pas envie de ça… Puis je ne me vois pas, mais alors pas du tout, changer des couches, me lever toutes les heures pour lui donner à manger… Puis, après ça, tu as les nuits passées à le veiller quand il fera ses dents, et dans son cas à lui faudra aussi gérer le réveil de ses pouvoirs. Puis plus tard ce sera nous qui incomberons de la dure tâche de lui dire que nous ne sommes pas ses vrais parents, et que ces derniers l'ont abandonné parce qu'il n'était qu'un monstre à leurs yeux !

\- Hum… Tu sais ce que je pense moi? Je pense que tu as peur d'être un mauvais père et que ce gamin soit malheureux…

\- Oui, ben excuse-moi, mais je vois effectivement mal comment on pourrait être de bons parents, étant donné que ni toi, ni moi n'avons de référence exemplaire dans ce domaine ! Ta mère a essayé de tuer l'homme de ta vie, ton père je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine de rentrer dans les détails, on sait tous les deux à quel point il a mérité la médaille du pire père de l'année ! Quant à moi : ma mère s'est pendue, tuant ainsi l'enfant qu'elle attendait, car elle considérait que moi, son fils aîné, était un monstre. Mon père adoptif lui a essayé de me tuer, et mon père biologique, lui, a essayé lui aussi de me tuer à maintes reprises, et est un Prince de l'Enfer. On aurait pu s'appuyer sur les parents de nos amis, mais une fois de plus le sort semble s'acharner : Jocelyne et Luke n'ont pas franchement non plus la palme d'or des meilleurs parents, quant aux parents de Jace, et à la mère de Simon, ce n'est pas franchement mieux…

\- C'est sûr que si on raisonne comme ça….

\- Non, mais sérieusement, tu te vois vraiment avec un bébé ?

\- Je m'occupais bien de Max…

\- Max était ton petit frère ! Si jamais il y avait un problème, c'était à la charge de tes parents, pas à la tienne ! S'occuper de son _frère,_ et s'occuper de _son fils,_ sont deux choses très différentes !

\- Oui, mais… mais…

\- Mais rien du tout, Alec ! Tu n'as même pas encore 20 ans !

\- Je ne les aurais jamais ! J'ai arrêté de vieillir je te rappelle !

\- Tu auras 20 ans le mois prochain, que tu es arrêté de vieillir ou pas, ce n'est pas mon problème !

\- Bref, c'est pas la question là !

\- Si ! Tu es beaucoup trop jeune !

\- Oui, mais étant donné que tu as plus de 400 ans, ça fait un équilibre !

\- Sauf que moi je n'en veux pas !

\- Oui, ça j'avais compris !

\- Mon ange, regarde la vie que j'ai, qu'on a… Tu veux vraiment rajouter un enfant au milieu de tout ça ?

\- Non… Tu as raison…

Je me levais, essayant de cacher les larmes dans mes yeux, et voulus sortir, mais il me rattrapa et referma la porte du bureau que j'avais précédemment ouverte. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains.

\- Tu pleures ?

\- Non !

\- Alexander…

\- Tu… tu ne m'as même pas demandé pourquoi moi j'en voulais…

\- Parce que c'est évident !

\- Ah oui ? Ben dis-moi alors, je t'écoute !

\- Tu le fais pour moi, tu t'imagines que comme j'ai été abandonné, le sort de cet enfant me touche. Mais je ne vais pas adopter tous les enfants sorciers de la terre qui ont été abandonnés sous le seul prétexte que ça m'est arrivé à moi !

\- Et bien non, tu te trompes ! Je le fais pour moi ! Parce que je n'ai pas su profiter vraiment de mon petit frère ! C'était Jace son préféré, moi j'étais beaucoup trop dur avec lui… C'est peut-être égoïste, mais je crois que je me sentirais moins coupable si je pouvais faire avec cet enfant des choses que je n'ai pas eu la chance de vivre avec Max, et que j'aurais tant aimé avoir le temps de faire…

\- Oh… Heu…Je comprends mieux ton insistance, c'est sûr…

\- Mais ça ne change rien, je sais…

Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir…

\- On va retrouver les autres ?

\- Oui, ils vont sûrement se demander où on est passé…

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, ils pensent sûrement qu'on est en train de s'envoyer en l'air !

Il haussa les sourcils.

\- Laisse tomber… Viens..

 **Plus tard- Appartement- PDV Magnus**

Je dois avouer que je n'étais pas spécialement ravi de rentrer chez moi sachant ce qui m'y attendais. A peine la porte ouverte, je sentis à nouveau la crise de panique pointer le bout de son nez. Mon père s'approcha de nous et nous fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit car le bébé dormait. Je ne sais pas ce qui était le pire, entre la présence de l'enfant ici, ou la sienne.

\- Ça va fils, tu es tout pâle… Me fit-il.

« Fils » ?! Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça…

\- Je vais vomir… Fis-je en m'éloignant vers la chambre.

Je m'écroulais sur le lit. Dans quelle merde je m'étais mis… La confession d'Alec m'avait touché et tout se chamboulait dans ma tête… J'entendis la porte coulisser, je me retournais, pensant que c'était Alec, et soufflait d'exaspération en apercevant mon père.

\- On peut parler ?

\- Pas ce soir, j'ai eu ma dose !

\- Et bien on va parler quand même !

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- Et arrête de lever les yeux au ciel quand je te parle ! Assis toi comme il faut !

Pardon ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je ne dirais rien tant que tu ne te seras pas assis correctement !

\- Tu sais à qui tu parles, là ?!

\- Oui, à mon fils, alors tu fais ce que je te dis et tu arrêtes de te comporter comme un gamin de 5 ans !

Non mais dites-moi que je rêve là ? Il se prend pour qui lui, pour me parler comme ça ?

\- Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner !

\- Ah oui et pourquoi ? Parce que tu es le grand sorcier de Brooklyn et que ça te donne le droit de te comporter comme un idiot ?!

\- Non, parce que tu n'es pas mon père !

Je me levais et ouvris violemment la porte. J'allais lui ordonner de sortir, mais tout bien réfléchis, je préférais m'en aller moi. Je passais devant Alec qui attendait sur le canapé.

\- La prochaine fois que tu veux me faire passer un message, évite de l'envoyer à lui ! Je ne veux pas d'enfant et c'est parfaitement mon droit ! As-tu la moindre idée du nombre de personnes qui veulent ma place ?! Qui veulent ma mort ?! Cette enfant deviendra la cible pour m'atteindre ! Alors vas-y, fais ce qui te chante, comme toujours, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour rentrer dans ton jeu cette fois ! C'est lui ou moi !

\- Magnus, calme-toi ! Me fit mon père, alors qu'Alec me regardait sans comprendre.

\- Alors toi, c'est bon ! Tu n'as qu'à le garder ce gosse, après tout ça remplacera très bien celui que tu n'as jamais eu ! Mais pas de chance, c'est encore un sorcier ! Tu sais, si j'étais toi, je me poserais des questions ! Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que maman ait couché avec lui et qu'elle n'a pas été capable de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas toi ?! Peut-être qu'elle le savait mais qu'elle s'en fichait après tout…

Il me mit alors une gifle dont je me rappellerais longtemps, je crois. Alec s'interposa aussitôt entre nous.

\- Wow, on se calme ! Tous les deux !

\- Comment peux-tu parler de ta mère comme ça ? S'exclama mon père avec colère.

\- Ma mère ?! Cette femme lâche incapable d'aimer son fils, et qui a préféré se tuer plutôt que d'affronter ses erreurs ? C'est de cette femme dont tu parles ?!

\- Je te parle de la femme qui a séché tes larmes, t'a rassuré lorsque tu avais peur, t'as appris à marcher, à parler, à…

\- Je croyais que c'était toi ça ?! Répliquais-je. Mais tu sais quoi ? Être père ce n'est pas uniquement ça ! C'est aussi aimer son enfant plus que tout au monde !

Il posa alors une main sur ma nuque et me souris.

\- Alors tu feras un très bon père… Tu n'as pas à avoir peur…

Il se tourna ensuite vers Alec.

\- Je vous laisse…

\- Je vous raccompagne…

Je m'appuyais contre le mur. Ils allaient me rendre fou tous… Alec revint quelques minutes plus tard. Je détournais le regard.

\- C'est un miracle que vous n'ayez pas réveillé le bébé !

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

\- Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas…

\- Pas que quoi ? Tu ne respectes pas mes choix…

\- Si ! Magnus si tu ne veux pas de cet enfant, on ne l'adoptera pas, je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais arrête de te montrer aussi agressif avec ton père, il n'y est pour rien… Je sais que c'est encore difficile avec lui, mais…

\- Il me donne des ordres ! Je ne supporte pas ça !

\- Je sais… Mais il a raison sur un point : tu ferais quand même un très bon père…

Des pleurs d'enfants se firent alors entendre. Alec me lança un regard désolé.

\- Vas-y…

\- Je le rendors et je suis à toi…

Il partit dans la chambre d'amis dans laquelle ils avaient installé le petit. Je restais un moment, seul, dans le salon avant de finir par rejoindre Alec. Je m'arrêtais sur le pas de la porte. Il tenait le bébé dans ses bras, ce dernier avait les yeux grands ouverts et serrait le tee-shirt de mon amant de sa petite main. Cette expression dans le regard d'Alec… Je souris malgré moi… Alec se retourna, et apercevant mon sourire, me dit :

\- Tu veux le prendre ?

\- Heu… je…

\- N'aie pas peur… Approche…

Il me le mit dans les bras.

\- Tiens sa tête… Voilà, comme ça… Tu vois, il ne t'a pas mangé !

Je ne répondis pas. Le petit venait de toucher mon menton avec ses petits doigts. C'est vrai qu'il était mignon… Et merde… Alec passa derrière moi et m'enserra de ses bras.

\- On dirait que le grand sorcier de Brooklyn est ému…

\- Peut-être.. Tu m'énerves !

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

J'hésitais, puis lui dit :

\- C'est oui… C'est toujours un « oui » pour toi…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Gros bisous**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**Kilibilie : non on ne le verra pas grandir il ne reste que deux chapitres :) Mais si tu veux j'ai écris « Héritage maudit » qui est une histoire sur leurs enfants :)**_

 _ **Manon : Magnus va devoir prendre encore plus sur lui dans le prochain, notamment supporter sa belle mère. Puis on verra un peu les impressions de leurs amis sur cette adoption :)**_

 _ **Yugia : Ils s'engueulent mais ils se réconcilient :)**_

 _ **Hachiko 97412 : Un seul mot à dire : perverseeeee :p mdr**_

 **Idris**

Magnus, la bouche sèche d'avoir raconté autant d'histoires sur des célèbres sorciers, sans oublier de s'inclure, bien évidemment, à de jeunes chasseurs d'ombres, était épuisé. Heureusement que la journée était finie. Bon, il devait reconnaître que ça avait été moins horrible que ce qu'il pensait. Après tout, pour le moment, ce n'était que des enfants. Puis si Ragnor avait réussi à tenir, il n'y avait pas de raison que, lui, n'y arrive pas. Mais il avait quand même quelque chose à régler avec son cher mari. Ce dernier avait passé la soirée d'hier soir à s'occuper du bébé et donc, par conséquent, pas de lui. Puis il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée. Comme s'il avait réussi à l'attirer à lui par la seule force de ses pensées, il vit le jeune homme passer la tête par la porte de la salle de classe. Le sorcier sourit : une idée venait de germer dans son esprit. Oui il acceptait toutes les requêtes d'Alec, la dernière étant l'adoption d'une crevette bleu de trois mois, à laquelle il faudra d'ailleurs bientôt s'attacher à trouver un prénom, mais Alec se pliait également à ses demandes.

\- Je peux entrer ? Lui demanda le néphilim.

Magnus sourit de plus belle et lui fit signe de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la salle de classe, avant de fermer la porte et de la verrouiller. Le chasseur d'ombres, entendant le cliquetis de la porte, se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Son amant venait de le pousser vers une des tables de la salle de classe, et de le faire asseoir dessus.

\- Magnus, attends, je…

Le sorcier le fit taire d'un baiser. Il frôla l'intimité du jeune homme de sa main. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement, étouffé par les lèvres de son amant collées aux siennes. Il essaya de se détacher de lui.

\- Attends, s'il te…

Magnus embrassa son cou.

\- Attendre quoi ?

\- On ne peut pas faire ça ici ! Ils… Je…

\- De quoi tu as peur, Alexander ?

\- Ils peuvent entrer, tu as juste tiré un pauvre verrou ! Et… Et ils vont nous entendre !

\- L'Enclave a bien besoin de s'instruire, tu sais ! Lui répondit Magnus, sérieusement.

Alec rougit.

\- On fera ça ce soir !

\- Mais moi j'en ai envie, maintenant !

\- Et ben pas moi !

Le sorcier haussa les sourcils, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres, et baissa les yeux vers l'entre-jambe de son amant, où une bosse commençait à se former.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que me dit ton corps…

\- Ouais… ben…

\- Ohhh, on dirait que tu n'as plus d'excuses ! Alors maintenant tais-toi et profite !

Il voulut capturer à nouveau ses lèvres, mais Alec le stoppa une nouvelle fois, posant une main sur son torse pour le maintenir à distance.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Jia dans une heure !

\- Tu y seras, promis…

\- Je te connais…

\- Alors tu seras en retard ! Je ne vois pas où est le problème !

Il prit une fausse mine boudeuse, et s'écarta.

\- A moins que l'Enclave ne passe avant moi ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Lui assura Alec en le ramenant aussitôt contre lui. Tu le sais bien… Mais… Mais… Si quelqu'un passe dans le coin, ils vont nous entendre ! Ça me gêne, je…

\- Tu n'auras qu'à ne pas crier !

\- Bâillonne-moi dans ce cas !

\- Et ne plus entendre tes gémissements si existants sortir de ta bouche si sexy ? Je ne crois pas, non…

Alec planta ses yeux dans ceux, brûlant de désir pour lui, qui étaient posés sur lui. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le sorcier savait qu'il avait gagné. Il lui fit rejeter la tête en arrière et taquina son cou, tout en lui enlevant sa veste en cuir noir. Sa main passa dans le dos du néphilim, avant de s'aventurer sous son tee-shirt, et de glisser dans le creux de ses reins. Mais ce bout de tissu le gênait, et il finit par le lui ôter. N'émettant, à présent, plus aucune résistance, le chasseur d'ombres entoura les hanches du sorcier avec ses jambes, et collant son corps contre lui, il passa ses bras autour de son cou, avant de fourrager dans ses cheveux. Il finit par enlever, à son tour, la chemise de son amant. En sentant sa peau contre la sienne, il sourit. Un sourire que le sorcier lui rendit. Ce dernier commença à lui défaire sa ceinture, sans le quitter du regard. Alec sentit la chaleur monter en lui. Il savait qu'ils prenaient tous deux de gros risques : s'ils se faisaient attraper, Jia les tuerait, il en était certain. Elle tolérait beaucoup de choses, mais trouvait un de ses soldats en train de faire des activités pas très innocentes dans une de ses salles de classe, avec une créature obscure qui plus est, risquait fortement de ne pas passer. Le néphilim laissa un gémissement s'échapper de sa bouche en sentant les lèvres de son amant recouvrir son intimité. Il commit l'erreur de baisser les yeux vers lui : le sorcier, agenouillé devant lui, avait son sexe dans sa bouche… Cette vision qu'il lui offrait, lui fit pousser un gémissement un peu plus fort. Il se répétait sans cesse mentalement : « surtout ne crie pas, ne dis rien, ne fais pas de bruit », mais il avait peu d'espoir. Il n'y était jamais arrivé et il doutait fortement de réussir cette fois. Cela lui semblait même impossible. Il ferma les yeux. Il arriverait peut-être à plus facilement se concentrer s'il n'avait plus face à lui cette vision si excitante de son amant. Malheureusement, ce dernier semblait en avoir décidé autrement… Il cessa ce qu'il était en train de faire, et ses lèvres vinrent frôler son oreille, avant d'y chuchoter :

\- Alexander, ouvre les yeux…

Le chasseur d'ombres lui obéit. Pourquoi ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il allait le regretter… Magnus, voyant que son amant mordait toujours sa lèvre inférieure, la lui fit relâcher en passant son pouce dessus.

\- Ne retiens pas tes gémissements… Cri, hurle même. Je veux t'entendre…

Alec rougit, sans arriver pour autant à détacher son regard de celui du sorcier. Il aimerait bien répondre à sa requête, mais… Puis, soudain, une illumination se fit dans sa tête : comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser avant alors qu'ils l'avaient utilisé tant de fois ?

\- Jette un sort d'isolement !

\- Je ne peux pas… L'Enclave s'est assuré que je ne puisse pas utiliser mes pouvoirs ici ! Menti-t-il.

Voir Alec se retenir de crier de plaisir l'amusait. Puis c'était sa petite vengeance personnelle au fait qu'il l'ait délaissé toute la nuit, et qu'il allait probablement en faire de même pour celles à venir. Magnus caressa sa joue, avant de l'embrasser amoureusement, puis il reprit ce qu'il faisait un peu plus tôt. Cette fois, le néphilim laissa ses gémissements s'échapper, ce qui ravit le sorcier. Ce dernier caressa le sexe de son amant de sa langue. Alec bougea le bassin pour rester en contact avec cette bouche tant désirée.

\- Mag… nus…

Le sorcier s'écarta de lui.

\- Oui ?

\- Quand on aura fini, je te jure que je vais te tuer !

\- Je te trouve bien sûr de toi pour quelqu'un qui sait pertinemment qu'il n'aura plus aucune force une fois que je me serais occupé de lui !

\- On verra bien, Sorcier !

Ce dernier l'allongea sur la table, avant de se mettre au-dessus de lui. Sa langue descendit le long de son torse, dessinant le contour de ses runes, puis il vint embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Alec passa sa main dans les cheveux, colorés d'une mèche rouge, de son amant. Il haletait. Il avait envie de lui, plus que jamais. La peur d'être surpris en plein acte, et la gêne de se retrouver nu, allongé sur une table d'une salle de classe de l'Académie d'Idris, s'étaient envolées. Magnus avait gagné. Celui-ci entra un doigt à l'intérieur de l'intimité du chasseur d'ombres, lu faisant pousser un cri de pur plaisir. Voulant s'amuser un peu avec lui, le sorcier arrêta ses gestes. Frustré, le néphilim releva la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?!

\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu cries trop et que quelqu'un t'entende, tu sais… Lui fit-il en se retenant de rire face au regard noir que lui lança le jeune homme.

\- Je te jure que si tu...Ahhhh….

Le sorcier venait de le pénétrer d'un seul coup. Une fois en lui, il n'esquissa aucun mouvement.

\- Si je quoi ?

Alec ne lui répondit pas, et posant une main sur sa nuque, il l'attira à lui pour un long baiser, et commença de lui-même à bouger ses hanches. Magnus effectua alors d'abord de lents vas et viens, puis il accéléra le rythme, les faisant crier tous les deux. Le néphilim écarta un peu plus les jambes. Le sorcier le souleva alors de la table, et le plaqua contre le tableau, le gardant dans ses bras. Alec planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

\- Tu es dingue… Lui murmura-t-il.

\- Je sais… Mais avoue que tu aimes ça !

\- Oui…

Magnus reprit ses mouvements en lui. Il sentait leur plaisir à tous deux monter en flèche. Il le reposa au sol.

\- Tourne toi…

\- Et si je veux pas ? Lui rétorqua, provocateur, le jeune homme.

Magnus frôla son sexe sur toute sa longueur, du bout des doigts.

\- Je m'arrêterais…

Il joignit le geste à la parole, un sourire en coin. Alec se tourna immédiatement.

\- Ce serait dommage… Lui fit-il.

\- Oui, je pense aussi….

D'un mouvement de hanche, le sorcier revint en lui. Alec gémit et appuya ses mains sur le tableau, se penchant un peu plus en avant. Magnus embrassa son dos, en présent en sueur, tout en pensant que décidément, il était dingue de ce néphilim et que ce dernier méritait bien tous les sacrifices qu'il faisait pour lui. Entre la liberté, et le chasseur d'ombres, son choix était fait depuis longtemps. Il prit la virilité de son homme en main, et calqua les mouvements de sa main dessus, au même rythme que ses coups de reins en lui. Son autre main se posa sur celle de son amant, qu'il serra de toutes ses forces. Alec colla son dos contre le torse du sorcier, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Ses gémissements devinrent de plus en plus forts, se mélangeant parfaitement à ceux de l'homme de sa vie. Il le sentit alors soudain se tendre, et venir en lui dans un cri, tout en resserrant sa main sur son sexe. Alec, dans un tremblement, vint dans sa main. Magnus, le serra un peu plus dans ses bras, et déposa un baiser sur ses tempes, où ses cheveux bruns, mouillés de sueur, s'étaient collés. Ils étaient essoufflés autant l'un que l'autre. Alec ferma les yeux.

\- Alexander, je t'aime…

Le néphilim, ré ouvrit les yeux, et tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Magnus. Ma vie…

Il posa son front contre le sien. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça.

\- Mon ange ? Tu n'étais pas censé avoir un rendez-vous ?

\- Quelle heure il est ?

\- Hum… 19h30…

\- Merdeeee ! S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant grand les yeux. J'ai une heure de retard, elle va me tuer !

Il s'écarta, à regret tout de même, de son amant, et commença à récupérer ses vêtements à travers la pièce.

\- Je peux pas y aller comme ça, je suis trempe de sueur et…

\- Et tu as encore un peu de moi en toi !

\- Magnus, tu m'aides pas là !

\- Va prendre une douche ! Tu es en retard de toute façon ! Un peu plus ou un peu moins !

\- C'est ta faute, je t'avais dit que je n'avais pas le temps !

Magnus regarda nonchalamment ses ongles vernis.

\- Tu n'as qu'à pas avoir un corps aussi sexy, je serais peut-être capable de me retenir !

\- Ben tiens, je l'attendais celle-là !

\- Elle te veut quoi ?

\- Je sais pas ! Peut-être me dire à quel point tu as dû être insupportable et leur as fait vivre un enfer !

\- T'es dur là, je me suis forcé à faire un effort toute la journée ! Pour toi, Alec ! Parce que honnêtement, je ne prends pas leur menace au sérieux, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois affecté par mes actes ! Alors je trouve injuste que tu…

Alec le fit taire d'un baiser. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur ses joues et les caressa du pouce.

\- Excuse-moi…

Magnus détourna la tête.

\- Hey, ne me fais pas la gueule, j'y suis pour rien…

\- Vraiment ? Tu as la mémoire courte !

\- Wow, wow, wow, calme ! Je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi maintenant ! Je suis en retard, on parlera de ça plus tard !

\- C'est ça, accourt gentiment quand l'Enclave te siffle !

\- Ce sont mes supérieurs, Magnus ! Je n'ai pas le choix ! La loi c'est la loi !

Magnus se tourna vivement vers lui et le repoussa.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu celle-là !

\- Ohh, arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu as tout d'un coup ?!

\- Rien…

Le sorcier le dépassa et prit sa veste.

\- On se voit ce soir…

Alec le rattrapa et, l'attrapant par la taille, le ramena vers lui, collant son torse contre son dos.

\- Je suis désolé… Je dois vraiment aller à ce rendez-vous, mais ne vas pas te mettre en tête que tu passes après mes obligations, Magnus ! Tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! Mais c'est mon travail, je suis un chasseur d'ombres, je dois me comporter un minimum comme tel !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as toujours dit…

 **Flash Back- Écosse**

Alec, appuyé contre une clôture en bois, caressait d'une main gantée, un cheval blanc. Il le trouvait magnifique…. Magnus finit par le rejoindre, l'entourant de ses bras.

\- Il te plaît ?

\- Il est magnifique….

\- Et encore tu ne l'as pas vu en pleine course ! Je n'ai jamais vu un cheval aussi majestueux que lui !

\- Comment ça se fait qu'il n'a pas de propriétaire ?

\- Parce qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'a acheté, il sautait la clôture et s'enfuyait !

\- Pourtant il est là…

\- Cet enclos n'est pas pour lui… Il y a d'autres chevaux ici, il vient parfois les voir, alors les propriétaires du ranch le laisse entrer, mais dès qu'il commence à manifester des signes d'ennuis, il le laisse partir…

\- Il est libre…

\- Oui…

\- Il en a de la chance… J'aimerais pouvoir en faire autant…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je… En fait, depuis qu'on est parti, je réalise à quel point l'Enclave nous empêche de vivre… Elle nous forme comme des soldats… On doit protéger les terrestres, et mourir sans jamais avoir eu le droit de vivre… C'est pas juste !

Magnus sourit. Ça avait pris du temps, mais il avait enfin réussi à faire comprendre à Alexander Lightwood qu'il y avait autre chose que le monde que l'Enclave lui présentait.

\- Mon ange, je te fais la promesse que je te ferais voir à quel point le monde peut être beau loin de la violence que tu connais… Je refuse que tu passes l'éternité à courir après des démons ! Après l'enfer…

\- Je pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais… Je crois que moi non plus je ne veux plus de ça…. Enfin, je veux dire, je serais toujours un chasseur d'ombres, c'est dans mon sang ! Mais… mais c'est plus comme avant, ce n'est plus ma seule raison de vivre… Avant je me disais que si je mourais ce n'était pas grave, que c'était mon destin, la raison pour laquelle j'étais né… Que c'était même un honneur de mourir au combat !

Magnus resserra son étreinte autour de lui.

\- Mais maintenant, j'ai envie de vivre, j'ai envie de découvrir le monde… J'ai envie de m'éloigner de la guerre, du sang, et… de la mort…

\- Je t'en éloignerais, Alexander !

\- Je sais… La preuve…

Le néphilim désigna le paysage qui les entourait. Des champs et de la verdure à perte de vue. Un paysage de paix. Le cheval hennit et partit au galop, sous les yeux émerveillés d'Alec. Libre…

\- J'ai envie d'être libre…

 **Présent-Idris**

\- Magnus… Regarde-moi…

Voyant que le sorcier s'obstinait à détourner le regard, Alec le serra dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Je sais que tu as du mal à ne plus m'avoir pour toi tout seul… Je le comprends, ne plus pouvoir véritablement passer mes journées près de toi n'est pas facile pour moi non plus… Pas après tout ces moments passés ensemble…. Et je sais que travailler pour l'Enclave t'impose de prendre énormément sur toi…

\- Je ne travaille pas pour eux ! Je m'agenouille devant ces assassins pour tes beaux yeux !

\- T'exagère là…

Le sorcier poussa une exclamation de dédain et voulut se détacher de son étreinte, mais Alec le retint.

\- Magnus, je t'aime, tu passeras toujours devant l'Enclave, devant quoi que ce soit ! Si tu me le demandes clairement, je reste avec toi et je ne vais pas voir Jia ! Mais arrête de faire la gueule et parle-moi !

Magnus leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu aurais des problèmes…

\- Ben elle va sûrement me tuer, oui… Mais pour toi, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas ! Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Allez, après le moment qu'on vient de penser ensemble, tu n'as pas le droit de faire la gueule !

\- C'est toi qui as commencé !

\- Oui, c'est vrai… On arrête ?

\- Hum….

\- Écoute, c'est mon… métier… Ça reste une partie de moi, bien que ça ne soit pas facile tous les jours ! Je sais ce que je t'ai dit, et je le pense toujours, mais je ne peux pas, et je ne veux pas quitter ce monde ! C'est ancré en moi ! Je veux que ça change, je ne veux plus que ce soit la seule chose dans ma vie, mais….

\- Je sais… Mais… J'ai peur de te perdre, Alec…. Tu risques ta vie tous les jours… Je te signale que maintenant je ne suis plus le seul dans cette histoire !

\- Je fais attention, tu le sais bien !

\- Oui, mais…

\- Tant fait pas, je reviendrais toujours près de toi !

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt, oui !

\- Je t'aime… Tellement…. Je porte ton nom, on a adopté un bébé… Tu crois vraiment que je vais prendre des risques inconsidérés, et prendre le risque de ne jamais vous revoir ?

\- Non… Je sais bien que non…

\- Je peux aller voir Jia alors ?

\- Tu as deux heures de retard maintenant, Alec… Elle va te massacrer !

\- Oui, je sais ! Surtout que je vais aller la voir dans une tenue pas possible, et je me vois mal lui dire que c'est parce que je viens de prendre du bon temps avec le sorcier de ma vie dans une salle de classe de l'Académie !

\- Effectivement, elle pourrait peut-être mal le prendre !

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, puis Magnus claqua des doigts et redonna une apparence correcte à son amant.

\- Voilà, là t'es tout beau…

\- Merci… Bon, j'y… Attends une minute ! Tu viens d'utiliser ta magie, là ?!

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda Magnus en prenant un air innocent.

\- Tu m'avais dit que… qu'ils… Je vais te tuer !

 **Plus tard- Appartement- Brooklyn**

Après le départ d'un Alec boudeur, Magnus était rentré au loft, et avait remercié Isabelle d'avoir gardé le bébé. Elle en était gaga, et avait déjà rempli sa chambre d'une tonne de peluche. La veille, le sorcier avait fait apparaître tout le matériel nécessaire, ce qui comprenait un berceau, une poussette, des jouets, des vêtements, et un million d'autres choses. Isabelle s'était ensuite chargée de la décoration de la chambre. Le sorcier se pencha au-dessus du berceau. Le petit bébé dormait à poings fermés. C'était quelque chose de bizarre de savoir qu'il y avait un bébé qui l'attendait à la maison…. LEUR bébé. Ils supposaient que tous les nouveaux parents devaient avoir cette sensation, mais au moins eux avaient eu environ neuf mois pour se préparer… Lui, en revanche, n'avait eu que quelques heures pour ce faire à l'idée qu'il allait être papa. L'angoisse était toujours là, bien présente. Il ne s'en sentait toujours pas capable, et il préférait que ce soit Alec qui s'en occupe pour le moment. D'ailleurs, il espérait que celui-ci ne tarde pas trop. Pour le moment le bébé dormait, il n'y avait donc pas de problème, mais s'il se réveillait, ça allait être une autre histoire… Il devait quand même reconnaître que c'était difficile de résister à ce petit bout, puis… il avait, étonnamment, les mêmes yeux qu'Alec. Il caressa sa petite joue bleue.

\- Tu sais, tu as de la chance d'être mignon toi, parce que tu viens de me mettre dans une situation un peu compliquée… Alors on va faire un pacte toi et moi : puisque tu sembles plutôt bien parti pour m'empêcher de dormir les dix prochaines années qui arrivent, promets-moi que tu ne nous feras pas vivre une belle et grosse crise d'adolescence ! Et surtout, fais en sorte qu'Alec reste près de nous en faisant ta petite bouille irrésistible ! Parce que tu vois, ton papa, je l'aime beaucoup, beaucoup, tu comprends ? Et si tu fais ça pour moi, tu auras tous les bonbons, friandises, et tous ces trucs que vous autres les petits êtres adoraient manger !

\- Il n'a même pas encore ses dents… Fit une voix derrière lui.

Magnus sourit. Alec s'approcha doucement et embrassa son amant, avant de caresser à son tour la joue du bébé.

\- Tout va bien ? Pas trop perdu sans moi ?

\- Non ça va… on a fait un pacte…

\- Oui j'ai entendu… Très intéressant comme style d'éducation !

\- Hum… Il va lui falloir un prénom…

\- Oui… J'avais une idée, mais je sais pas si… si tu vas aimer…

\- Pourquoi ? Dis-moi…

\- Ben, c'est peut-être bête ou je sais pas quoi, mais… Mais j'aimerais l'appeler Max… Pour… En souvenir de mon frère…

Magnus le serra dans ses bras.

\- Ce n'est pas bête du tout, Alec….

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas lui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais, j'ai… j'ai l'impression de lui rendre un hommage en quelque sorte…

\- Je comprends… Je suis sûr qu'il aurait été très touché de savoir que tu as donné à ton fils son nom…

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça stupide alors ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je trouve même que c'est une très bonne idée !

\- Ça veut dire que tu… que..

\- Que je suis d'accord, oui !

Il posa ses yeux sur le nourrisson et caressa à nouveau sa joue.

\- Bienvenue dans notre monde Max Lightwood-Bane…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_


	48. Chapter 48

**Coucou :)**

 **Nouvel OS :)**

 **Et la suite de celle-ci, je suis en train de la faire, elle arrivera tard genre vers minuit, une heure.**

 **Voilà :D**

 **Plein de bisousss**


	49. Chapter 49

_**Avant dernier chapitre :D**_

 _ **Manon : C'est bientôt fini donc que du mignon maintenant :D mdr**_

 _ **Hachiko 97412 : J'ai pensé à toi tu verras mdr**_

 **Appartement-Brooklyn**

Un coussin plaqué contre ses oreilles, Magnus, allongé sur le lit, fusillait Alec du regard. Le bébé n'arrêtait pas de pleurer depuis des heures et le sorcier était à bout de nerfs.

\- Je te jure, Alec, fais-le taire ou j'utilise ma magie dessus pour qu'il s'endorme !

\- Ça pourrait le tuer ! S'offusqua Alec.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas taire, c'est vous deux que je tue !

Le néphilim leva les yeux au ciel, et continua à bercer l'enfant dans ses bras.

\- Il sent ton stress !

\- Je ne suis pas stressé !

\- Arrête de hurler, tu lui fais peur !

\- Je lui fais peur… Répéta Magnus, exaspéré. C'est toi qui me fais peur ! Je t'avertis, calme-le ou je vais dormir chez Catarina !

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il a… Fit Alec, qui n'avait rien écouté à ce que son amant lui avait dit, à lui-même.

\- Je sais pas moi, donne lui à manger, change sa couche, raconte lui une une histoire, n'importe quoi !

\- Pour ton information, je l'ai déjà changé et il a pris son biberon il n'y a même pas une heure !

\- Alec ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je viens de passer une semaine à m'occuper de marmots de ton espèce, alors s'il te plaît, j'aimerais passer une nuit calme et paisible !

\- C'est pas moi qui a des pouvoirs magiques !

\- Des pouvoirs magiques ? Sérieusement ?

\- Ben quoi ? Tu appelles ça comment toi ?

\- Je… Je sais pas, je… Laisse tomber ! Passe-le-moi !

Alec fit la moue.

\- Non…

\- Commence pas !

\- T'es énervé !

\- Ouais, alors passe-le-moi avant que je ne m'énerve encore plus !

Le néphilim lui passa l'enfant à contre cœur.

\- Pire qu'une maman poule ! J'hallucine ! Lui fit le sorcier.

Il prit le bébé dans ses bras, et l'emmena dans sa chambre, avant de l'allonger dans son berceau. Il claqua des doigts et les peluches de son fils s'envolèrent dans les airs, puis tournèrent au-dessus du berceau. Le petit Max ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés, et ses pleurs cessèrent. Magnus resta près de lui jusqu'à qu'il s'endorme, lui caressant tendrement la joue.

\- Comment t'as fait ?! Lui demanda Alec.

Magnus lui fit signe de se taire et de retourner dans leur chambre.

\- Pouvoirs magiques ! Répondit Magnus face au regard interrogateur de son amant.

\- Oh ça va, hein ! Ne la ramène pas !

\- Tu commences vraiment à…

Le sorcier se figea. Alec lui souriait à pleine dent et…nu. Magnus l'attira à lui.

\- J'en ai marre de toi !

\- Je sais ! Monsieur le sorcier est très, très fatigué…

Le néphilim embrassa la peau de son cou, tout en se frottant contre lui.

\- Mon dieu… Moi qui croyais que tu étais un garçon raisonnable et innocent…

\- Hum, je le suis… Mais là j'ai envie de toi…

\- Je vois ça…

\- Tu décides quoi ? Tu dors ou… tu me fais l'amour ?

\- Hum, je sais pas….

Il le souleva dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit, le surplombant.

\- Je dormirais plus tard…

 **Le lendemain matin- Pandémonium**

Lorsque le sorcier pénétra à l'intérieur, il alla directement s'allonger sur une des banquettes du carré VIP. Sam préparait déjà le club pour le soir.

\- Cat' et Raphaël ne sont pas arrivés ? Demanda Magnus à son employé.

\- Non… Je ne savais pas qu'ils devaient passer…

\- Pour tout te dire, j'ai appris ça il y à peine une heure…

\- Ils t'ont tiré du lit ?

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Un peu, oui !

\- Hum… Comment ça se fait que tu sois tout seul toi au fait ? Ils sont où les autres ?

\- Rentrés chez eux !

\- Je les paye vraiment à rien faire ! Je vais les virer, ça va leur faire bizarre !

\- Augmente plutôt mon salaire, ça devrait être suffisant !

Magnus bailla.

\- Hum...On verra…

Il allait s'endormir, lorsqu'il sentit une présence au-dessus de lui.

\- Dégage, Raphaël…

\- Comment tu as su que c'était moi ?

\- L'odeur de la mort !

Loin d'être vexé, Raphaël approuva avec fierté.

\- Magnus, ne me dis pas que tu as fait la fête hier soir au lieu de t'occuper de ton fils ? Lui demanda Catarina, une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

Le sorcier ouvrit un œil.

\- Quel fils ?

Catarina haussa les sourcils.

\- Le bébé sorcier que ton mari a recueilli et que tu as accepté d'adopter ! Lui fit Raphaël.

\- Ouais, et ben ce n'est pas mon… Oh merde, si ! C'est mon fils !

\- Oui, c'est ton fils ! Répétèrent le vampire et la sorcière.

\- Il fait chaud là, non ?

\- T'as pas l'air bien Sorcier, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Lâche-moi, Raphaël !

\- Je peux pas ! Je suis désolé, mais te savoir marié et avec des enfants, c'est à mourir de rire !

Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais le plus drôle, je crois que ça reste quand même l'arrivée de ton papaaa !

\- Ce n'est pas mon père ! Et je te prierai d'éviter le sujet, parce que en général ça me met de très, très, mauvais poil !

\- Dommage, parce qu'il est là !

\- QUOI ?!

Magnus se redressa aussitôt, regardant paniqué autour de lui, avant de se rendre compte que Raphaël lui faisait une blague. Ce dernier éclata de rire, suivi de Sam, et même Catarina laissa échapper un sourire moqueur.

\- Très drôle ! Vraiment !

\- Faut te détendre ou tu vas finir par nous faire un malaise !

\- J'ai pas dormi de la nuit, alors tu vois, là, je suis pas d'humeur !

\- Et qui est en cause ? Ton charmant mari ou le bébé ? Les deux peut-être ? Lui demanda Catarina, riant à moitié.

\- Humm…

\- Tu sais si tu veux survivre aux dix prochaines années, et encore je suis gentil, il va te falloir choisir entre le sexe et le pouponnage !

\- Je ne _pouponne,_ pas !

\- Tu parles, je suis sûr que tu vas être un vrai papa poule !

Magnus s'allongea à nouveau.

\- Évite le mot « papa » s'il te plaît, Cat'… Fit-il d'un ton las. Ça me donne la nausée…

\- Et sinon : combien de temps as-tu mis avant de dire « oui » à Alec pour l'adoption ? 5 minutes ? Demanda le vampire.

\- Je dirais plutôt que ça se compte en secondes ! Renchéri Sam.

\- Ah la ferme ! Vous vouliez quoi au fait ? A par vous foutre de moi, bien sûr !

\- Rien ! Répondirent-ils.

Le sorcier tourna le regard vers son amie :

\- Toi, t'es une traître !

Elle lui envoya un baiser de la main.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, même Magnus.

 **Flash Back- Inde**

Magnus regardait son amant, ou plutôt l'admirait. Il était magnifique… En fait, il le trouvait de plus en plus beau chaque jour qui passait. Il devrait bientôt rentrer, il le savait, et ça le déprimait quelque peu. Pendant deux mois, il avait eu le vrai Alec, complètement décontracté, qui ne pensait plus à son foutu travail de chasseur d'ombres. D'ailleurs, la tenue noire et cuir avait disparu. Il ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois. Ce soir-là, il portait d'ailleurs un jean et une chemise blanche, légèrement ouverte et qui laissait voir son torse musclé. Il avait mis les traditions de son peuple à la poubelle, au plus grand bonheur de son amant. Le soleil qui descendait doucement sur le Gange, illuminait ses yeux bleus. Le néphilim, s'apercevant que le sorcier le mangeait du regard, lui sourit. Magnus dut se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Alec s'avança vers lui et frôla ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Comment tu fais ça ?

\- Comment je fais quoi ?

Magnus caressa tendrement sa joue.

\- Tu me fais t'aimer chaque jour un peu plus… Je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimer quelqu'un autant… Je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible…

Alec prit la main gauche du sorcier dans la sienne, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens. Un rayon de soleil couchant illumina leurs anneaux, et le néphilim aurait juré les avoir vus s'illuminer le temps d'un cours instant.

\- Ma vie est liée à tout jamais à la tienne, mon cœur battra pour l'éternité au même rythme que le tien… Mon amour…

\- On est vraiment obligé de rentrer ?

Le chasseur d'ombres lâcha sa main pour prendre son visage en coupe :

\- Peu importe l'endroit, ce qui compte c'est qu'on soit ensemble ! Ici, ou là-bas, mon amour pour toi demeurera inchangé !

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde !

\- J'espère bien…

\- Alec, je crois que si je pouvais, je t'épouserais une deuxième fois !

\- Hum, c'est tentant ! On serait obligé de refaire une lune de miel, et un voyage de noces…

\- Exactement…

\- C'est tentant…

\- On pourrait peut-être sauter l'étape cérémonie et passer directement à la lune de miel, non?

\- Oui, mais d'abord on va manger…

\- A une seule condition !

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je veux que tu sois mon dessert….

 **Plus tard**

Alec mordit sensuellement dans une fraise, jetant un regard aguicheur à son amant, qui se mordit la lèvre. Pour le moment, il le laissait faire, il se vengerait plus tard.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'on a quand même passé deux mois à faire pratiquement tout le temps l'amour ?

\- Tu exagères mon ange… On a visité des tas de choses !

\- « Visité » n'est pas le mot je crois !

Magnus sourit : effectivement, ce n'était pas le mot. Loin de là même. Oh certes ils étaient allés dans des lieux extraordinaires, magnifiques, magiques, mais ça avait toujours fini de la même manière : des gémissements et des cris de plaisir. Alec commença à en faire l'énumération :

\- A Paris, la tour Eiffel : on a fait l'amour dans l'ascenseur ! Égypte : je pense que le sarcophage de Ramsès se souvient encore de nous !

\- C'était un faux, je tiens à préciser !

\- Sans blague ? Tu crois que je t'aurais laissé me prendre sur un véritable sarcophage avec une momie à l'intérieur ?

\- Honnêtement ? Oui !

\- Pervers ! Bon, ensuite il y a eu quoi : ah oui, l'Argentine ! Alors là je crois que c'est le pire : on n'a jamais quitté le bateau !

\- Si, une fois !

\- Oui, et on n'est pas allé plus loin que la plage où tu m'as fait l'amour pendant des heures !

\- Vu comment tu hurlais, tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre !

\- C'est vrai, je reconnais !

Alec éclata de rire. Magnus lui vola la fraise qu'il avait dans les mains et la mit dans sa bouche.

\- Hey, c'était à moi ça !

\- Plus maintenant !

Le néphilim lui fit une mine boudeuse.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu as bu trop de champagne mon cœur…. Lui fit remarquer Magnus.

\- Change pas de sujet ! J'avais pas fini ! Alors il reste quoi : l'Écosse…

\- Là, il n'y a rien eu, je suis resté sage !

\- Tu rigoles là, j'espère ?

\- Quoi ? Bon d'accord, j'avoue, il y a peut-être eu un petit truc dans la grange… Mais à peine !

\- Ça compte quand même ! Milan, Londres, j'en parle ou pas ?

\- Ahhh Londres ! Mon plus beau souvenir ! J'ai toujours adoré l'Abbaye de Westminster !

\- Son confessionnal surtout, non ?

\- Oui, aussi ! Pas très confortable quand même !

Alec l'attira à lui et colla ses lèvres aux siennes.

\- On pourrait peut-être allonger la liste….

\- Pas le choix, tu as promis que tu serais mon dessert…

\- Dans ce cas, si j'ai promis…

Le néphilim s'allongea sur le dos, penchant la tête en arrière, laissant le champ libre à son amant d'explorer la fine peau de son cou.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui ! Fais-moi tout ce que tu veux !

Magnus ricana.

\- Tu as définitivement trop bu !

\- A peine….

Le sorcier lui sourit.

\- Allonge toi, je reviens…

Alec le retint alors qu'il se levait du lit.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Chut, tu verras… Bouge pas… Tu t'allonges, tu fermes les yeux, et tu m'attends… T'endors pas, ce serait dommage !

Le chasseur d'ombres se mordit la lèvre et le regarda sortir de la chambre. Il enleva sa chemise et s'allongea. Magnus avait raison, il avait trop bu et sa tête commençait un peu à tourner. Mais il se sentait bien, très bien même… Il sursauta tout d'un coup en sentant quelque chose de chaud, qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, se poser sur son ventre. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux, mais le sorcier le lui interdit. Il sentit alors ses lèvres remonter le long de son torse, puis elles vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Elles avaient un doux goût de…

\- Chantilly ? Demanda Alec en ouvrant les yeux.

Magnus grogna.

\- Ferme les yeux !

\- Mais…

\- Comment ça se fait que tu n'écoutes jamais rien ?

\- Parce que je suis un mauvais garçon… Fit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est que du champagne que tu as pris ?

\- Non, de la drogue aussi !

Le sorcier se décomposa et Alec éclata de rire.

\- Tu verrais ta tête ! Je rigoleeee !

\- Toi je te jure que tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire !

Magnus claqua des doigts et Alec se retrouva attaché.

\- J'ai l'habitude !

\- Oh non, crois-moi, tu n'es pas habitué à ce que je vais te faire…

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Tu verras bien… Sois sage…

\- Promis…

Alec lui fit un sourire aussi innocent que possible, et Magnus du se retenir de ne pas le prendre sauvagement, là, comme ça. Reprenant un peu ses esprits, il banda ses yeux. Il sourit en entendant le néphilim râler.

\- Maisss ! Je veux te voir !

\- Sauf que moi j'en ai décidé autrement… Laisse-toi faire mon amour…

\- Je pourrais te le faire moi aussi ?

Le sorcier hésita. Son cœur tambourinait fort dans sa poitrine.

\- S'il te plaît Magnus… Fais-moi confiance autant que je te fais confiance…

Alec avait raison. Si le chasseur d'ombres pouvait accepter qu'il l'attache après ce qu'il avait vécu avec Jonathan, il pouvait bien le laisser bander ses yeux à son tour la prochaine fois.

\- D'accord… Si t'es sage, je te laisserais faire…

\- Je suis toujours sage !

Magnus le fit taire d'un baiser. Il laissa ses doigts glisser le long de son corps. Il prit un peu de chantilly qui restait sur le corps du jeune homme, et la lui mit sur les lèvres. Alec suçota ses doigts. Le sorcier enleva leurs vêtements et promena à nouveau ses mains, dont des flammes bleues en sortaient, sur le corps du chasseur d'ombres qui commençait déjà à pousser de petits gémissements, tirant sur ses liens. Le sorcier lui écarta les lèvres et approcha les siennes. Une fumée bleutée les traversa et pénétra à l'intérieur de son amant, qui gémit un peu plus fort .

\- C'é… c'était… quoi ?

\- Chut…. Laisse-toi faire…

Le néphilim gémit. Il le sentait partout en lui, sur lui, pourtant il était certain que le sorcier ne le touchait même pas. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus : il avait chaud, se sentait planer… Il voulait le toucher, il en avait besoin pour retourner à la réalité.

\- Dé… détache-moi…

\- Non… Laisse-toi aller, laisser ma _magie_ opérer…

\- J'ai… chaud…

\- Ah oui ?

Alec sentit alors quelque chose de froid glisser le long de ses cuisses, largement ouvertes, frôler son sexe beaucoup trop tendu, et remonter sur son ventre. Loin de le refroidir, il eut encore plus chaud.

\- En.. encore… Se surprit-il à demander.

Il n'obtient pas ce qu'il voulait, mais ce fut encore mieux. La langue de son amant sur son corps le rendait dingue. Il voulait voir, il voulait le toucher, et n'arrêtait pas de gigoter.

\- Mag… nus… s'il te plaît…

\- Hum… Tu sais que j'aime quand tu gémis mon nom…

\- Détache-moi et je le gémirais autant que tu veux…

\- Oh non… Tu vas rester attaché jusqu'au bout et je te garantis que tu vas gémir mon nom quand même… Tu vas même le hurler….

Ces paroles excitèrent deux fois plus le jeune homme, qui s'arquait de plus en plus sous lui. Cela eut pour effet de faire frotter son sexe contre celui de son amant, arrachant un gémissement à ce dernier, qui faisait déjà tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas lui faire l'amour immédiatement. Alec sourit, un brin provocateur.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça ?

\- Hum… Je te veux….

Il souleva la tête pour essayer de capturer les lèvres du sorcier, mais ce dernier se recula puis lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Tu paries combien que j'arrive à te faire jouir sans te toucher ?

\- T'y arrivera pas !

\- Hum tu ne devrais pas en être aussi sûr…

Il claqua des doigts à nouveau et de nouvelles flammes bleues vinrent parcourir le corps de son jeune amant puis s'enroulèrent autour de son intimité. Alec poussa un petit cri de plaisir et Magnus arrêta tout.

\- Encore…

\- Non…

\- Si…

\- Supplie-moi…

\- Rêve !

Magnus ricana.

\- J'arrête alors…

\- Non ! Surtout pas ! Continues… S'il te plaît…

Le sorcier recommença et le corps du néphilim se tendit un peu plus, et il tira un peu plus fort sur ses liens. Magnus, craignant qu'il ne finisse par se blesser, plaça ses mains sur ses poignets ligotés.

\- Chut, calme-toi… Tu vas te faire mal…

\- Magnus… S'il te plaît…

\- Ne bouge pas, ok ?

\- Oui…

\- Bien…

Il relâcha ses poignets et descendit sur son corps. Il mit un coup de langue sur son sexe et contrairement à ce qu'il avait promis, Alec bougea le bassin. Magnus le maintenu en place en posant ses deux mains sur ses hanches, et prit son intimité en bouche, faisant des vas et viens dessus, la caressant avec sa langue. Le chasseur d'ombres gémissait de plus en plus. Sentant qu'il allait venir, le sorcier stoppa ses gestes et laissa les flammes magiques s'occupaient de lui. Alec tira une nouvelle fois sur ses liens et le sorcier le détacha. Aussitôt, le néphilim enroula ses bras autour de son cou, se serrant contre lui alors qu'il libérait son plaisir entre eux. Ce fut ce moment-là que Magnus choisit pour le pénétrer, ne lui laissant aucune minute de répit.

\- Oh putain.. Magnus….

\- Alexander…

\- Hum…. Continues…

Le sorcier enleva le bandeau sur les yeux de son amant.

\- Regarde-moi….

Il accéléra ses coups de reins, et réussit à faire venir une deuxième fois le chasseur d'ombres en même temps que lui. Essoufflé et en sueur, il captura les lèvres de son amant. Celui-ci tremblait. Il se sentait ailleurs, il avait du mal à revenir à la réalité. Le sorcier ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre.

\- Alec ? Ça va ? Lui demanda Magnus.

Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Peut-être qu'il y était allé un peu fort… Il examina les poignets du jeune homme. Un peu rougies, mais rien de grave.

\- Faut toujours que tu tires dessus ! Lui reprocha-t-il en les embrassant.

\- Tu… tu veux bien me serrer dans tes bras ?

Magnus leva les yeux vers lui. Des larmes perlaient dans les yeux bleus azur de son amant.

\- Heyy…

Il se mit sur le côté et l'entraîna dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui, caressant ses cheveux, et lui déposant de doux baisers sur ses tempes. Il lui caressa la joue et sentit qu'elle était humide.

\- Chut… Ne pleure pas… Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire mal…

\- C'est pas ça….

Les sanglots remplacèrent les larmes, jusque-là timide, qui coulaient sur ses joues. Magnus le serra un peu plus contre lui.

\- Chuutt, calme-toi… Dis-moi ce qu'il y a…

\- Je.. t'aime ! Voilà… ce qu'il y a ! Je… suis… fou amoureux de toi ! Réussi à articuler Alec entre deux sanglots.

Le sorcier ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Je sais ça, mon ange… Pourquoi tu pleures ? J'aime que tu sois fou de moi…

\- Oui… Mais… J'ai peur.. de te perdre…

\- Oh mon cœur, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Tu ne me perdras pas, jamais !

Magnus essuya ses larmes et embrassa son front.

\- Arrête de pleurer…

\- Je veux pas rentrer !

\- Alors on ne rentrera pas !

\- Tu promets ?

\- Oui… Allez, dors, tu es crevé, et probablement un peu saoul…

\- Tu me gardes dans tes bras, hein ?

\- Oui, je reste là, près de toi… Dors mon ange…

 **Présent- Appartement- Brooklyn**

\- Pourquoi tu lis le journal des terrestres ?

\- Parce que figure-toi que c'est là-dedans qu'on en apprend le plus sur notre monde !

Alec, appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main, feuilletait le New York Times. Magnus faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.

\- Tu veux bien te détendre ?

\- Non !

\- C'est pas la première fois que tu le vois, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un tel état !

\- Et moi je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois le voir !

\- Parce que c'est ton père !

\- L'appelle pas comme ça !

\- Tu es le premier à le faire, mon amour !

\- Hum ! C'est pas une raison !

Alec leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est toi qui l'as invité je te rappelle !

\- Je sais… Je dois être maso… ou fou ! Oui, c'est ça, tout ça est en train de me rendre dingue !

Abandonnant sa lecture, Alec l'enserra de ses bras.

\- Tu n'es pas fou, tu es juste un peu perdu, en pleine contradiction émotionnelle !

\- J'aime pas ce mot !

Le néphilim sourit.

\- Allez, ça va bien se passer….

\- Tu ne voudrais pas rester ?

\- Non, j'emmène notre fils voir Izzy ! Et si je ne le fais pas, et bien.. tu sais ce que je risque !

\- Hum…

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Magnus lança un regard désespéré à Alec.

\- Tu voudrais pas… Commença le sorcier.

\- Non ! C'est ton père, il va pas te manger !

\- Tu me le paieras !

\- Ouais, c'est ça ! Allez, vas-y !

Attrapant un verre d'alcool au passage, le sorcier se décida enfin à aller ouvrir la porte. Une main sur la poignée, il se décomposa et lâcha son verre, qui tomba au sol en se brisant.

\- Impossible… Murmura-t-il. Je savais que je devenais fou…

Il se passa une main sur le visage, et regarda à nouveau la personne en face de lui.

\- Impossible… Répéta-t-il.

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Gros bisousss**_


	50. Chapter 50

_**Manon : Il sera en deux parties :p**_

 _ **Hachiko 97412 : Pour une fois que tu ne les torture plus :p**_

 _ **Chapitre final - Partie 1**_

 **Institut**

Alec dérapa sur le sol du hall de l'Institut. Les chasseurs d'ombres présents le regardèrent étrangement, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il fallait qu'il trouve Jace, et vite. Il courut à travers les couloirs et tomba sur Simon et… Camille…

\- Simon, tu n'aurais pas vu… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là elle ?

\- Ben c'est mon amie, et…

\- Ma sœur est au courant ?

\- Ben…

\- Bon laisse tomber, je m'en fiche ! Tu sais où est Jace ?

\- Salut beau goss ! Lui lança Camille en commençant à se trémousser.

Elle se colla à lui, tout en roulant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds autour de son doigt. Agacé, Alec l'attrapa par les épaules.

\- Pour la dernière fois : JE SUIS GAY ! GAY, OK ?! T'as besoin d'une définition ou c'est bon ?!

Il se tourna ensuite vers Simon et la pointa du doigt.

\- Elle ne devrait pas être ici, fais-la sortir avant que quelqu'un ne s'en aperçoive ! Notamment, ma sœur ! On va devoir avoir une conversation sérieuse toi et moi…

\- Mais… Essaya de dire Simon, mais Alec le coupa une nouvelle fois.

\- Non, je ne veux rien savoir !

\- D'accord, mais…

\- Tu sais que si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps l'autre fois... Ou plutôt si Méliorn n'était pas arrivé à temps, tu aurais couché avec elle ?!

\- Non, je ne…

\- Crois-moi, suis mon conseil, reste éloigné d'elle !

\- Alec, mon chou, je suis sûre que je pourrais te faire aimer les filles ! Lui fit Camille.

\- Alors déjà, même si j'étais hétéro, ce n'est certainement pas avec toi que je serais sorti, puis désolé de te dire ça, mais ton prénom est vraiment à gerber ! S'exclama-t-il avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Simon : Et toi faut que tu arrêtes avec les Camille ! Vraiment !

\- Tu veux savoir où est Jace oui ou non ?! S'impatienta Simon.

\- D'après toi ?! Ça fait déjà un quart d'heure que j'attends que tu accouches !

\- Magnus déteint un peu trop sur toi, tu le sais ça ?!

\- Tu te souviens de lui maintenant ?

\- Difficile à oublier !

\- Fais gaffe ! Propriété privée !

\- Ola, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire !

\- Bon, Simon, on va pas y passer la nuit ! Il est où Jace ?!

\- Derrière toi !

Alec se retourna et apercevant enfin son parabataï, qui le regardait avec un sourire moqueur, il se jeta presque sur lui.

\- Wow, Alec, qu'est-ce…

\- Il faut que tu m'aides !

\- A faire quoi ?

\- Tu vas pas croire qui vient de débarquer chez moi !

\- Heu, je sais pas…. Ta mère ? Ton père ?

\- Non ! Ne cherche pas, tu ne devineras jamais !

\- C'est quelqu'un que je connais ?

\- Oui, plus ou moins….

\- Heu, je sais pas… Jocelyne ?

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ta belle-mère viendrait me voir ? Et même ce serait le cas, je m'en fiche, je l'aime bien !

\- Ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui est obligé de faire bonne impression à chaque fois qu'elle est dans les parages !

\- Voilà, c'est ça mon problème !

\- De quoi ? Les belles-mères ? Tu n'as pas de… Attends, ne me dis que la mère de Magnus est revenue à la vie ? Parce que…

\- Non ! T'as des idées tordues toi !

\- Bon, Alec, tu me la crache ta pilule ?!

\- Oui, moi aussi ça m'intéresse ! Rajouta Simon.

\- T'es pas encore parti, toi ?!

\- Je vis ici !

\- Pas dans ce couloir, non !

\- Alec.. . Oh, Alec ! S'exclama Jace.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 **Flash Back**

Alerté par le bruit du verre brisé, Alec sortit de la cuisine, une main sur son poignard séraphique. Magnus fixait l'entrée, décomposé, la main toujours sur la poignée de la porte. Dans l'encadrement, se tenait un homme à la peau verdâtre, et ayant des cornes sur le front. En un instant, celui-ci se retrouva plaqué contre le mur du hall d'entrée, le poignard séraphique du néphilim sous sa gorge. L'homme lui sourit et se tourna vers Magnus, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre.

\- Mon chou, ton mari est plus rapide que toi !

\- Tu… tu… C'est pas possible… Ça va pas recommencer… Tu es censé être mort !

\- Tu sais, ça me brise le cœur que tu l'aies cru aussi facilement ! Je sais que j'ai toujours été un meilleur sorcier que toi, mais bon... quand même !

Alec lança un regard d'incompréhension à son amant.

\- Magnus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je…

\- Je peux te jurer que je ne suis ni un démon, ni un changeur de forme, ni un fantôme ! C'est bien moi, en cher et en os !

\- Comment ai-je appelé le singe que j'avais à Paris ?

\- Sérieusement ? On ne s'est pas vu depuis pratiquement deux ans et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me rappeler ?

Alec resserra sa prise.

\- Il t'a posé une question !

L'homme soupira.

\- Ragnor…. Tu l'as appelé Ragnor… comme moi…. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su si je devais m'en sentir flatter d'ailleurs… Fit-il, songeur.

Magnus s'appuya contre la porte. Alec crut qu'il allait s'évanouir, mais un sourire finit par apparaître sur son visage.

\- Alec… Range ça…

Le néphilim obéit et s'écarta. Ragnor remettait son costume en place d'un air nonchalant lorsque Magnus le serra dans ses bras. Son ami lui rendit son étreinte.

\- J'arrive pas à y croire… Murmura Magnus.

\- Je sais, tu n'arrêtes pas de dire ça ! Mais s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas, tu vas me faire couler tout ton maquillage sur ma nouvelle veste ! Tu n'as même pas idée du prix qu'elle m'a coûté !

Le sorcier avait beau plaisanter, Alec remarqua que ses yeux s'étaient humidifiés et que sa voix tremblait légèrement. Magnus s'écarta et lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

\- Tu allais faire du shopping alors que nous ont été ici à pleurer ta mort ?!

\- Tu ne la pas pleuré beaucoup il me semble !

\- J'ai bien fait, je l'aurais fait pour rien !

\- Oh allez, avoue que je t'ai manqué !

\- A peine… Mais… Comment c'est possible ? J'ai brûlé ton corps !

\- Je sais ! Viens, je vais t'expliquer tout ça autour d'un verre ! Dis-moi que tu n'as pas bu ce petit whisky, de quinze ans d'âge, que je gardais pour les grandes occasions?

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? C'est le premier truc que j'ai fait !

\- Je sais que tu mens !

\- Si tu le dis !

Ragnor s'avança dans l'appartement et son regard se posa sur Alec. Ce dernier était resté en retrait, mal à l'aise. Il commençait à réaliser qu'il venait d'essayer de tuer le meilleur ami de son mari… Il avait discrètement rangé son poignard séraphique et s'était, depuis, fait le plus petit possible.

\- Mon ami, tu sembles avoir oublié les bonnes manières ! Fit Ragnor à Magnus. Tu ne nous présentes pas ?

\- Hein ? Oh oui désolé ! Alec, viens là mon ange…

Le néphilim s'approcha timidement. Le sorcier prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je te présente Ragnor Fell, ancien grand sorcier de Londres !

\- Tu étais obligé de rajouter « _ancien »_? Se plaignit le sorcier.

\- Oui ! Ragnor, je te présente…

\- Alexander Lightwood… Ton mari….

\- Comment tu sais que…

\- J'étais là ! Toi qui te maries à un Lightwood ? Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais raté ça ?!

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir avant ?!

\- Je t'expliquerais plus tard… Seul à seul…

Alec rougit, encore plus mal à l'aise qu'avant.

\- Je… Je vais vous laisser…

\- Alexander, je suis ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance, aussi brève fut-elle !

Le néphilim lui fit un sourire crispé. Il n'était pas certain de ressentir vraiment la même chose.

\- Heu.. Oui, moi… aussi…

Il était déjà sorti de l'appartement, lorsque Magnus le rappela.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon père… Est-ce que tu pourrais, tu sais, lui dire de passer une prochaine fois…

\- Oh heu, oui, bien sûr !

Le chasseur d'ombres lui attrapa le bras avec la ferme intention de lui dire de se méfier de cette « réapparition » plus que soudaine, mais en voyant le bonheur qui brillait dans les yeux de son amant, il changea d'avis. Après tout, Magnus l'aurait forcément senti s'il y avait eu un problème. Il se contenta donc de l'embrasser et partit pour l'Institut. Il fallait urgemment qu'il parle à Jace.

 **Présent-Institut**

A présent dans le bureau de Jace, Alec faisait les cent pas. Son meilleur ami, Simon, et Camille (ils n'avaient pas réussi à s'en débarrasser), le fixaient.

\- Attends, ralenti tu veux ! Tu me dis que Ragnor Fell, que j'ai vu mourir sous mes propres yeux, est vivant ? Bel et bien vivant ? Pas un de ces « revenants » qu'on aurait oubliés de renvoyer au pays des morts ?!

\- Oui ! Vivant, comme toi et moi ! Mais je sais pas… Il n'a pas voulu s'expliquer devant moi… Il m'aime pas ! Ça se voit, je le sens !

\- Personne t'aime ! Regarde Simon, il t'aime pas !

\- Heyyy ! C'est pas vrai ! Alec, je te jure qu'il ment !

\- Moi je l'aime ! Rajouta Camille.

Alec soupira. Il les avait à peine écouté.

\- Comment je vais faire si le meilleur ami de celui que j'aime me déteste…

Il prit place dans le fauteuil derrière le bureau, et si laissa choir. Izzy rentra alors dans la pièce, suivi de Clary. Elle lança un regard noir à Camille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou là celle-là ?

\- On s'en fout, j'ai un plus gros problème que cette.. fille… S'exclama Alec, empêchant Simon, au plus grand bonheur de ce dernier, de répondre.

Isabelle, apercevant la mine déconfite de son frère, passa les bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe grand frère ? Encore des disputes avec Magnus ?

\- Ragnor Fell est vivant ! Lui annonça Jace.

\- Quoi ? Non, c'est impossible ! Affirma Clary.

\- Oh tu sais, avec Magnus Bane, plus rien ne m'étonne ! Fit Jace d'un ton las.

\- Le meilleur ami de ton mec est vivant… Ouais, t'es vraiment dans le pétrin ! Fit Izzy à Alec.

\- Alec est persuadé qu'il le déteste !

\- Jace, il me déteste ! Je suis un chasseur d'ombres et j'ai failli le tuer ! Il va dire à Magnus de me quitter et…

\- Et rien du tout, Alec ! Essaya de le rassurer Izzy. Magnus t'aime, vous venez de fonder une famille…

\- Ahhh ! Je l'ai oublié ! J'ai oublié de t'emmener Max !

\- Max ?

Il releva la tête. Ils le regardaient tous avec de grands yeux.

\- Heu…. Je ne vous avais pas dit qu'on lui avait trouvé un prénom, c'est ça ? Fit-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse, tout en espérant qu'il soit suffisant.

\- Tu… tu lui as donné le nom de notre petit frère ? Demanda Izzy, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oui… Mais si tu…

Elle lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Oh Alec ! Merci, merci ! Merci pour lui !

\- Hey Izzy, pleure pas !

Elle s'essuya les yeux et sourit.

\- Je pleure pas, promis ! Tu as intérêt à me ramener le petit bout très bientôt !

\- Oui, je te promets, Izzy !

\- Bon… Explique-moi le problème avec Ragnor !

\- Je sais pas… Ça m'angoisse… J'ai… Tu comprends, s'il ne m'aime pas, j'ai peur que… J'ai peur que Magnus s'éloigne de moi… Puis même s'il ne le fait pas, je veux pas que son meilleur ami me déteste ! Tu comprends ?

\- Tu ne veux pas que ce soit comme entre Magnus et moi, c'est ça ? Lui fit Jace avec un sourire.

Izzy ricana.

\- Merci Jace, tu m'aides là !

\- Moi je te comprends ! Lui dit Clary. J'ai vécu la même chose que toi… Tu te souviens qu'au début, toi et moi, c'était loin d'être le grand amour ? Ben comme je savais que tu comptais énormément pour Jace, je… j'essayais de remonter désespérément dans ton estime…

Alec baissa les yeux, honteux. Il est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas été avec des pincettes avec la jeune fille, et n'avait pas hésité à lui montrer, dès son arrivée, qu'il souhaitait qu'elle s'en aille.

\- Je… Je suis désolé…

\- Oh ça ne fait rien, c'est du passé maintenant, tu sais bien ! Mais je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens… Mais je pense que tu te fais des idées ! Pourquoi Ragnor te détesterait-il ?

\- Magnus m'a dit qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était contre notre relation…

\- Il est mort avant que vous ne vous m'étiez ensemble !

\- Oui mais il lui avait parlé de moi, et… Et il lui avait conseillé de rester éloigné de moi… De ma famille…

\- Il ne l'a pas écouté visiblement ! Alors pourquoi le ferait-il maintenant ?

\- Clary à raison, Alec ! Magnus t'aime, et je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit sur terre puisse changer ça ! Rajouta Jace.

\- Si vous le dites… Mais faut que je lui fasse bonne impression, c'est important pour moi ! Et là… là c'est raté !

Il se reprit la tête dans les mains.

\- Mais quel con je fais ! J'ai agi comme un chasseur d'ombres !

\- Tu es un chasseur d'ombres, grand frère !

\- Izzy ! Les sorciers nous détestent !

\- Il travaillait pour l'Enclave, il ne doit pas les détester tant que ça !

\- Franchement, pourquoi ça compte autant pour toi ? Regarde-moi, je n'ai jamais essayé de paraître exemplaire aux yeux de Simon, et pourtant c'est le meilleur ami de Clary ! Lui fit remarquer Jace.

\- Je ne me souviens pas très bien, mais je pense qu'effectivement ça n'a pas dû être ça préoccupation première ! Confirma Simon.

\- Moi je pense que si les amis de celui qu'on aime, ne nous aiment pas, une relation ne peut pas marcher ! Leur fit Camille.

Ils la fusillèrent tous du regard.

\- Merci blondie, mais on se passera de tes remarques ! Lui répondit froidement Isabelle.

\- Je ne fais que donner mon avis !

\- Justement, on ne te le demande pas !

\- Et ben je le donne quand même ! Alec est mon ami à moi aussi !

\- D'une, je ne pense pas, de deux, c'est pas mon ami, c'est mon frère !

La sonnerie du portable d'Alec permit à ce dernier d'éviter d'être obligé d'empêcher les deux jeunes filles de se crêper le chignon.

\- Allô ?

\- Ça va mon ange ?

Alec avala difficilement. Son ventre se contracta douloureusement. Aie… Le verdict allait tomber…

\- Mag… Magnus ?

\- Heu, oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

Alec l'entendit rire à l'autre bout du fil, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son stress.

\- Alec, ça va ?

\- Heu, ouais…

\- C'est qui, qui hurle comme ça ?

\- Oh ça, c'est Izzy et Camille, c'est rien…

\- Camille ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Je te jure que si elle a encore posé ses mains sur toi…

\- Quoi ? Non, non, t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que… je… j'ai rien fait, tu me crois, hein ? Dis-moi que tu me crois…

\- Bien sûr que je te crois ! Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Oui…. Tu… Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

\- J'ai besoin d'une raison maintenant ?

\- Hein ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Lui répondit Alec en se voulant le plus détaché possible.

\- Heu… Je vais chez Catarina là, et après au Pandémonium. J'organise une petite fête… Tu viendras ?

\- Oui, je serais là….

\- Parfait ! A toute à l'heure, je t'aime !

\- Je…

Alec n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : le sorcier avait déjà raccroché. Il se leva de son fauteuil, prit Camille par le bras et la traîna hors de l'Institut.

\- Désolé chérie, mais là, j'ai une urgence !

 **Appartement- Brooklyn- PDV Magnus**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire… Il se tenait là, allongé dans mon fauteuil, un verre de vin à la main, me regardant avec son habituel sourire narquois.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de me regarder comme ça ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !

\- Ben dans un sens….

\- Oui, c'est vrai, je reconnais !

\- Co… comment est-ce possible ? J'ai brûlé ton corps !

\- Tu te répètes mon vieil ami !

\- Explique-moi alors !

\- Je ne suis jamais mort… Sérieusement, tu as vraiment cru qu'un tout petit démon de rien du tout pouvait me tuer ?

\- Honnêtement ? Oui !

Il fit semblant d'avoir mal et mit la main sur son cœur.

\- Tu viens de me briser le cœur !

\- Tu m'en vois vraiment désolé ! Tu peux m'expliquer maintenant ?!

\- Bon… Avant que toi et tes amis chasseurs d'ombres ne fassiez irruption chez moi, me dérangeant dans mon havre de paix….

« Son havre de paix »… Je vous jure, qu'est-ce qui ne fallait pas entendre… Je levais les yeux au ciel, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

\- J'avais entendu des rumeurs sur le fils de Valentin, Jonathan… J'ai alors commencé à enquêter sur lui, sous ordre de l'Enclave…

\- Quoi ?

\- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît… Il voulait que je découvre son identité. Malheureusement, Valentin avait des espions partout. De plus, il cherchait à m'éliminer. J'ai donc orchestré ma mort avec l'aide de l'Enclave….

\- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?!

\- Je ne pouvais pas, personne ne devait savoir !

\- L'enclave le savait, lui !

\- Très peu de membres, juste Jia et l'inquisitrice de l'époque !

\- Mais, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ? Tu n'as quand même pas dû mettre deux ans pour découvrir la vraie identité du fils de Valentin !

\- Non, je l'ai très vite découverte… Ce qui est bien quand tu es mort, c'est que ça t'ouvre plein de possibilités… Après avoir donné à l'Enclave l'identité de Jonathan, ils m'ont demandé si je voulais révéler au monde que je n'étais pas mort. J'ai refusé… J'avais entendu les plans de Jonathan…. Magnus, j'ai essayé de l'empêcher de s'en prendre à Alec ! Je t'assure ! De nombreuses fois j'ai réussi à l'empêcher de l'approcher ! Mais le jour où Jonathan a attaqué Alicante, je m'occupais des terrestres… Je ne pouvais pas entrer dans Idris, Jonathan bloquait les entrées et les sorties, et New York était envahi de démons…

\- Mais après la mort de Jonathan, pourquoi tu n'as…

\- J'y viens ! Le coupa Ragnor. Entre-temps, j'avais appris qu'il y avait du mouvement à Edom. Ton père montait en puissance… Lorsque son plan s'est révélé, je devais à tout prix l'empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout, mais je ne pouvais pas agir directement de peur que toi ou quelqu'un d'autre ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose… C'est là que je suis tombé sur le père d'Alec, qui visiblement, avait des choses à se faire pardonner….

\- C'est toi qui lui as dit comment briser le pentagramme sur la façade de l'immeuble….

\- Oui…. C'est aussi moi qui lui ai parlé d'Azael et qui l'ai aidé à négocier avec lui…

\- Si je fais un résumé, tu as veillé sur moi… Sur nous tous…

\- Autant que je le pouvais, mais parfois j'échouais…

Je fermais les yeux.

\- J'aurais du m'en apercevoir…. Comment j'ai fait pour ne rien voir…

\- Allez, ne te flagelle pas trop ! J'ai toujours été meilleur que toi ! Lui fit Ragnor avec un grand sourire.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas empêché Robert de s'occuper d'enfants sorciers ? On a failli tous y passer !

\- Oui, je sais…. Petite erreur de ma part… Mais bon, tout est bien qui finit bien… Non ?

Il se tourna vers le berceau à côté du canapé, où dormait mon petit ange bleu.

\- Si on m'avait dit un jour que tu aurais un fils….

\- Et moi donc ! Si tu savais le nombre de fois où ta présence…. m'a manqué !

\- Tant que ça ?

\- Tu rigoles ? J'ai dû prendre des décisions seul….

\- Cat' était là….

\- Oui, mais ce n'était pas suffisant… On a toujours fonctionné tous les trois…. Il manquait quelque chose…

\- Je trouve que tu t'en aies plutôt bien sorti…

\- Hum…. Dis-moi, le jour du mariage d'Alec avec Lydia…. Est-ce que c'était vraiment toi ou était-ce mon imagination ?

\- Comment ça ? Me demanda-t-il en prenant un air faussement innocent.

\- Rien… Laisse tomber ! Merci…

\- Avec plaisir…. Tu sais, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire car tu ne me l'entendras dire qu'une seule fois : tu as fait le bon choix en le choisissant lui ! Ce néphilim t'a sauvé mon ami !

Je souris.

\- Je sais… Mais ça n'a pas toujours été facile…

Il leva les yeux vers moi.

\- Tu m'as vraiment manqué, Ragnor…

Il posa sa main sur ma joue et me sourit.

\- Toi aussi… Mais maintenant je suis là, et tu n'auras plus jamais la paix !

\- Oh ça je me doute ! Tu as quand même mis du temps à revenir…

\- Je sais, mais moi aussi j'avais besoin de vacance !

\- Je rêve… Catarina est au courant ?

\- Non…. D'ailleurs je compte sur toi pour me protéger de sa fureur !

\- Dans tes rêves !

\- Je lui dirais que tu étais au courant depuis le début !

\- D'accord, ça va, j'arrondirais les angles !

\- Voilà, j'aime mieux ça ! En tout cas, ce soir, je compte sur toi pour m'offrir une fête digne de moi !

\- Compte sur moi ! Raphaël va être fou de joie !

\- Ahhh , mon vampire préféré….

\- Il y un truc que je me suis toujours demandé… Tu as déjà couché avec lui ?

\- Mon dieu, mais quel genre d'atrocité sort de ta bouche !

Je lui souris à mon tour.

\- Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais…

\- Et sinon, maintenant que tu as un père : comment ça se passe ?

Mon sourire disparût aussitôt.

\- Mal ! Très mal ! Une catastrophe, un naufrage….

\- Wow, ça le mérite d'être clair ! Si ça, ça ne venait pas du cœur…

\- Je ne ressens rien, Ragnor, rien… J'essaye de faire des efforts, mais...rien… En fait je crois que je lui ai pardonné, sauf que maintenant, une fois la colère envolée, je me rend compte qu'il n'y a rien derrière… Juste, le vide…

\- Laisse-toi du temps…

\- C'est ce que me dis, Alec, mais… Je sais pas… C'est un étranger pour moi… Je vois qu'il essaye de recréer quelque chose, mais…

\- Tu le fuis…

\- Oui… Il devait venir aujourd'hui… En fait, quand je t'ai ouvert, c'est lui que j'attendais…

\- Navré d'avoir interrompu une réunion familiale !

\- Tu parles, c'est un soulagement oui….

Je laissais mon regard se perdre dans le vide. Mon ami me fit tourner la tête vers lui, posant une main sur ma joue. Nos regards se croisèrent.

\- Je comprends…

Je souris. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait… Je soupirais de soulagement.

\- C'est bon de te retrouver, tu sais…

Il s'écarta et prit ma main dans la sienne, et la serra.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là maintenant… J'ai failli te dire la vérité de nombreuses fois , tu sais… Notamment ce jour où tu as failli sauter du haut du toit de ton immeuble ! Je ne croyais pas pouvoir te dire ça un jour, mais tu m'as fait fait la pire peur de ma vie ! Heureusement que ton néphilim réagit vite !

\- J'ai eu un traumatisme crânien ce jour-là ! Me plaignis-je en me souvenant de comment Alec m'avait violemment plaqué au sol.

Il éclata de rire.

\- Au moins, oui ! De là où j'étais, j'ai surtout vu qu'il t'a sauvé la vie !

\- Je sais… Et ce n'était pas la seule fois… Je sais que j'ai rompu notre pacte, voire même toutes les règles et limites qu'on s'était fixées, mais…

\- Mais tu l'aimes !

\- Oui ! Vraiment ! Comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne !

\- Pourquoi lui ?

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils. Je n'en avais strictement aucune idée….

\- Je sais pas… Je sais juste que je l'aime plus que tout….

\- Bonne réponse !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, dans le passé, avec tes précédentes et nombreuses relations, tu as toujours été capable de me donner une réponse ! Et chaque relation a été soldée par un échec, donc je me dis que là, peut-être que cet amour est in brisable… Pur et sincère…

Ragnor tendit la main vers mon fils et lui caressa la joue.

\- Cet enfant en est la preuve…

\- Catarina dit que c'est parce que je suis incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit…

\- Je te confirme, mais ça ne veut rien dire ! Regarde, à moi non plus tu ne refuses rien et pourtant je peux t'assurer qu'on n'est pas prêt d'adopter un enfant ensemble !

J' éclatais de rire.

\- Seulement parce que tu ne me le demandes pas !

\- Oh je sais bien ! Tu as toujours été fou de moi !

\- Oui, ça doit être ça !

Ragnor prit un des doudous du petit : un nounours en marionnette. Il l'agita devant mes yeux.

\- Comment vous l'avez appelé ?

\- Max…

\- Oh… Le nom de son petit frère…

\- Oui… Il lui manque tellement…

\- Tu ne peux malheureusement rien y faire… Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'une part de lui vit en cet enfant…

\- Peut-être…

\- Bon, avant qu'on se mette à pleurer comme des bébés, si tu appelais ton néphilim ? J'aimerais beaucoup faire plus ample connaissance avec lui… Ce soir par exemple, à la soirée !

\- Quelle soirée ?

\- Celle que tu vas organiser pour moi !

\- Ben voyons ! Attends de voir Catarina avant, parce que s'il elle te tue, j'aurais tout organisé pour rien, et je déteste ça !

\- Je ne mourrais pas seul mon ami !

Je levais les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois.

\- Je vais appeler Alec…

 **Fin PDV Magnus - Plus tard- Pandémonium**

Assit au bar, Alec pianotait nerveusement dessus. Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre ni à faire passer la boule d'anxiété dans son ventre. Il avait évité Ragnor le plus possible, ne l'apercevant que de loin. Mais cela conduisait aussi à éviter son amant, et ce dernier ne tarderait pas à lui demander des explications. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Allait-il oser lui révéler la vérité au risque d'être ridicule et de passer pour un idiot ? Des fois il aimerait être comme Magnus, pouvoir avoir une confiance absolue en lui-même ou en tout cas arrivait à faire semblant, être aussi à l'aise que lui dans tous les moments de la vie… Le néphilim sourit : non, il y avait un domaine où il assurait beaucoup plus. Chaque fois qu'il fallait s'occuper de leur fils, que ce soit pour lui donner le biberon ou changer ses couches, Magnus bottait en touche la plupart du temps, inventant excuse sur excuse, et lorsqu'il était à court, et qu'Alec le forçait à faire un effort, il lui lançait un regard désespéré et perdu, dans lequel y brillait également une légère lueur de peur. Il sursauta en sentant des mains se poser sur ses hanches.

\- C'est moi ou tu me fuis ce soir ? Lui murmura une voix douce à l'oreille.

Alec se tendit.

\- Non, je… Je suis juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout…

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

 _Oui,_ pensa le chasseur d'ombres. Oui il voulait qu'ils rentrent. Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul avec lui et leur fils, que Jocelyne gardait en ce moment même chez eux. Il avait besoin de rester près d'eux, de s'assurer que tout ça n'était pas un rêve… Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi le retour de Ragnor l'avait autant fait paniquer. Il ne voulait pas perdre Magnus… Il avait toujours ressenti cette peur, mais depuis leur retour, elle se faisait plus forte, plus envahissante chaque jour…

\- Plus tard… Profite de ton ami…

\- Alec, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu ne me regardes même plus dans les yeux…

Il ne pouvait pas, au risque de se mettre à pleurer. Il s'écarta de lui mais tomba sur Ragnor. Il sursauta.

\- Alexander… Celui que je cherchais !

Le sorcier écarta en grand ses bras. Il tenait un verre, rempli d'un étrange liquide bleu et jaune, à la main. Quoi que ça est pu être, cela devait être très fort car il semblait à avoir des difficultés à tenir debout. Il passa un bras autour des épaules du néphilim, qui se raidit.

\- Viens un peu avec moi, qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance !

Ragnor l'entraîna avec lui vers le carré VIP. Il le poussa pratiquement sur la banquette et lui tendit un verre, avant de prendre place à côté de lui. Un peu trop proche… Alec s'écarta discrètement. Il n'était pas à l'aise… Il chercha Magnus des yeux, mais son amant avait disparu. Le chasseur d'ombres serra son verre dans sa main et le porta machinalement à ses lèvres. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge et il le recracha aussitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il au sorcier, qui visiblement, semblait assez fier de lui.

\- Magnus n'est pas le seul à savoir faire des cocktails !

\- Oui, je vois ça…. Marmonna Alec.

Ragnor se pencha vers le jeune homme.

\- Ravi de voir que tu t'es débarrassé ce cet horrible poignard que tu m'as mis sous la gorge !

Alec piqua un fard.

\- Je… Je suis désolé pour ça… Je voulais pas… Enfin, je….

Le sorcier éclata à nouveau de rire.

\- Détends toi, je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur !

\- Merci…

\- Tu as l'air mal à l'aise… Il y a un problème ? Que cherches-tu comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Ri… rien…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vous me détestez ?

Ragnor haussa les sourcils. La remarque du jeune homme avait été soudaine. D'ailleurs, ce dernier baissait les yeux, honteux. Le sorcier se força à retrouver son sérieux. Il voyait clairement de la tristesse sur le visage du chasseur d'ombres. Il valait mieux qu'il rattrape son coup ou Magnus le tuerait.

\- Pourquoi te détesterais-je ?

\- J'ai essayé de vous tuer…

\- Tu protégeais, Magnus ! Je me trompe ?

\- Non !

\- Alors il n'y a aucun problème ! Tu as très bien agit, je n'en attendais pas mieux de toi, et Magnus non plus !

\- Mais…. Vous étiez contre notre relation !

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Quand Magnus m'a parlé de toi la première fois, je lui ai dit de rester loin de toi, de ta famille, de ton monde… J'ai aussi rajouté que si jamais il ne m'écoutait pas et que quelque chose finissait par se passer entre vous, que je ne voulais rien savoir de cette relation, qui de toute manière finirait mal… Je lui ai fortement conseillé de t'oublier…

Les yeux d'Alec s'embuèrent de larmes, brouillant sa vue. Il battit des paupières pour essayer de les chasser. Ragnor s'en voulut, mais il se devait d'être honnête, même si Magnus allait être furieux…

\- Les chasseurs d'ombres ne sont pas bien vu dans mon monde, mais j'ai toujours conseillé à Magnus d'être poli envers vous… Mais ça ne voulait pas dire en tomber amoureux !

\- Écoutez, je comprends que…

\- Attends, j'ai pas fini ! Magnus ne m'a pas écouté et je suis content qu'il l'ait fait ! Parce que tu es la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé, et je suis sincère ! Je me suis trompé sur toi… Mais dis-moi, il ne t'a jamais dit que c'est moi qui l'ai poussé à arrêter ton mariage ?

\- Non… Enfin, si, mais je pensais pas que… C'était vraiment vous ?

\- Oui…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai vu cette lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux…. Je ne l'y avais jamais vu auparavant… Et juste pour ça, je ne pouvait pas le regarder le laisser se morfondre alors que tu gâchais ta vie !

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Alec sourit. Son sourire se mélangea à une larme qui coula le long de sa joue. Ragnor reprit la parole.

\- Il est fou de toi, et je sais que tu l'es tout autant de lui…. Alors sèche tes larmes, et va le retrouver ! Je crois que je t'ai assez accaparé comme ça ! Par contre, évite de lui dire que je suis responsable de ses yeux rougis, il risquerait de mal le prendre !

\- Promis, je ne dirais rien… Merci…

\- Tu l'as déjà bien assez fait en lui sauvant la vie…

Le sorcier essuya une nouvelle larme qui coulait sur la joue du néphilim.

\- Alexander…

Alec sourit.

\- Alec… Il n'y a que Magnus qui m'appelle par mon nom entier…

\- Ah bon ? Je vais lui laisser cet honneur alors ! Je disais donc, Alec… Ne laisse pas le souvenir de Jonathan assombrir ton bonheur…

Le chasseur d'ombres se tendit.

\- Pour… Pourquoi vous me parlez de lui ?

\- Je t'ai bien observé ce soir, tu sais… Je vois de la peur dans tes yeux à chaque fois qu'un homme s'approche un peu trop de toi.

\- Je… Je ne m'en rend pas compte….

\- Je me doute… Ton attitude est compréhensible, tu n'as pas à en avoir honte…

\- Je ne veux pas être faible !

\- On croirait entendre Magnus…. Vous êtes si semblable tous les deux, et en même temps si différent…

\- Vous parlez de quoi ?

Alec et Ragnor se retournèrent. Les yeux légèrement plissés, Magnus les fixait. Le chasseur d'ombres croisa son regard, avant de partir en courant. Le sorcier allait pour le rattraper, lorsque Ragnor lui attrapa le bras.

\- Il a peur ! Lui fit-il.

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- Peur de te perdre…

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard puis Ragnor relâcha le bras de son ami.

\- Il est dans ton bureau !

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi?

\- L'anneau que tu portes te connecte à lui, il suffit de savoir faire le reste, mais visiblement tu n'es pas très doué !

\- Plus que toi en tout cas !

\- Va le retrouver au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi !

\- Hum… Ragnor ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai entendu ce que tu lui as dit….

\- Je sais…

\- Merci…

\- De rien !

\- Merci, mais…. Ne t'avise plus jamais de le faire pleurer !

Ragnor leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'étais sûr que tu allais te focaliser uniquement sur ça ! Ronchonna-t-il, mais Magnus ne l'entendit pas, il était déjà parti retrouver son amant.

 **Pandémonium-Bureau**

Magnus entra doucement dans son bureau, d'où des sanglots lui provenaient. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Le sorcier fit apparaître une boule de lumière bleutée, qui resta suspendue dans les airs, diffusant dans la pièce une étrange lumière. Alec, assit sur le canapé en cuir, les jambes repliées contre lui, posa son regard sur son amant.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas allumer la lumière comme tout le monde ?

\- Je ne suis pas tout le monde et je pensais que c'était mieux… Je ne voulais pas te brusquer…

Le sorcier s'approcha doucement, et se positionnant à côté de lui, il l'attira dans ses bras. Alec se retourna légèrement pour pouvoir enfouir son visage dans le creux du cou de son amant. Il laissa échapper les larmes qu'il avait retenues toute la journée, éliminant la tension qui les accompagnait. Magnus passa un bras dans son dos, le resserrant contre lui. Sa main vint tendrement caresser ses cheveux bruns. Il commença à le bercer contre lui pour le calmer. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il sentit que le jeune homme s'était apaisé. Il lui déposa de tendres baisers sur les tempes.

\- Je déteste te voir pleurer… J'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache le cœur à chaque fois… Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu as ?

Alec releva la tête. Le sorcier soupira et essuya du pouce les larmes sur ses joues.

\- Dis-moi….

\- Je… je sais pas… Enfin si, mais c'est stupide….

\- Si c'était stupide, ça ne te ferait pas pleurer ! Alors dis-moi…

\- …. J'ai peur de te perdre…. Peur que tout ce bonheur qu'on vit en ce moment s'envole et que quelque chose nous retombe encore dessus… J'ai peur que tout revire au cauchemar à nouveau… J'ai peur qu'il revienne, j'ai peur que… que tu t'en ailles…

\- Ok… Viens, on rentre chez nous, on va retrouver notre fils, viens…

\- Mais… Ragnor ? Tu ne veux pas…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est très bien entouré ! Ne t'en fais pas pour lui !

Le sorcier créa un portail et tendit la main vers son amant. Celui-ci la saisit et se leva. Magnus prit son visage en coupe et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- En Inde, lorsque tu t'es mis à pleurer en me disant que tu ne voulais pas me perdre, j'ai cru que c'était l'alcool qui parlait, Alec… Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu que tu avais vraiment peur que je m'éloigne…

\- Je sais… C'était passé, mais… mais en voyant Ragnor, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne m'aime pas et que du coup tu… Je sais, c'est stupide ! Je m'en rend compte maintenant….

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas… Mais je crois savoir qui t'a rassuré à ce sujet, non ?

\- Oui…mais...

\- Je partirais pas, Alec ! Moi aussi j'ai peur que tout s'écroule, mais il faut qu'on arrête de penser à ça ! Profite du moment présent, mon amour…

\- Magnus… Les cauchemars….Ils ont recommencé…

\- Je sais… Pourquoi crois-tu que j'étais si fatigué la nuit dernière ? J'ai passé la nuit à te veiller….

Alec rougit de honte.

\- Pardon…

\- Arrête de t'excuser ! Je ne dormirais pas pendant des jours, des mois, voire même des années, si ça peut me permettre de m'assurer que tu ailles bien !

\- Personne ne tient des années sans dormir !

Magnus sourit.

\- L'amour fait parfois faire des choses étranges tu sais !

\- Hum… Chaque fois qu'il y a quelque chose qui me stress ou… ou qui m'angoisse… Ça revient, tout le temps…. Et ils paraissent tellement réels, j'ai l'impression de sentir ses mains encore sur ma peau et…

\- Chut, Alexander… Tout va bien, ok ? Je suis là, je veille sur toi ! Plus personne ne te touchera !

\- Je sais… J'aimerais juste que ces cauchemars s'arrêtent… J'aimerais tellement oublier…

\- Je pourrais te faire oublier…

\- Magnus, il n'y a rien que je souhaite plus que tout mais… Mais à l'époque tu ne l'as pas fait pour une bonne raison et…

\- Oui, mais…

\- Ça fait partie de moi maintenant… C'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien, ni toi, ni moi… Je me suis habitué à ressentir cette souffrance… Ce qui m'angoisse surtout, c'est de me dire que s'il était allé jusqu'au bout…

\- Alec, non !

\- Tu serais encore là ? Tu m'aurais pris à nouveau dans tes bras ? Tu m'aurais à nouveau fait l'amour ?

\- Oui ! Répondit Magnus sans hésiter ! Bien sûr que oui ! Parce que je t'aime Alec !

\- Et si je t'avais repoussé ?

\- Je me serais battu pour rester à tes côtés ! Jamais je ne t'aurais abandonné !

Alec posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux.

\- Merci…

\- Viens… On a un petit monstre qui nous attend à la maison…

\- Il me manque quand je suis loin de lui….

\- Moi aussi… J'ai besoin d'être près de vous deux…Viens….

Magnus l'entraîna à travers le portail. Arrivés chez eux, ils se rendirent dans la chambre de leur fils. Jocelyne dormait dans la chambre d'amis. Le sorcier prit Max dans ses bras, veillant à ne pas le réveiller, et il l'emmena avec lui, dans sa chambre, Alec sur ses talons. Il s'allongea sur le lit, ne quittant pas des yeux son fils. Le néphilim vint se blottir contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il attrapa la main du bébé et la caressa.

\- J'ai peur de le perdre lui aussi…

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, mon ange… Je te le promets !

\- Je te crois… Tu m'en veux de… d'avoir craqué ?

\- Non… Tu es fatigué, on l'est tous les deux… Il s'est passé beaucoup trop de choses dans nos vies ses derniers temps…

\- Oui… En fait je crois que c'est de rentrer à New York après tant de temps… Ça a réveillé certain souvenir douloureux…

\- Je t'aime, tu sais… Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver… Je vous protégerais toujours tous les deux… Je sais que j'étais contre l'adopter au début mais… Mais maintenant, j'ai un sacré problème !

\- Comment ça?

\- Ben ta mère, que je hais plus que tout au monde, est la personne qui m'a fait les deux plus beaux cadeaux de ma vie…. Toi et… bébé Max…

Alec sourit et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

\- Je t'aime… Lui murmura-t-il.

Cette nuit-là, ses rêves furent peuplés d'amour et de tendresse…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Pour la dernière partie du chapitre, on retrouvera Maryse, Robert, Mira,…**_

 _ **Gros bisousss**_


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapitre final- Partie 2-**

 **5 mois plus tard-Appartement- Brooklyn- PDV Alec**

Deux ans. Deux petites années. A l'échelle de l'éternité, ce n'était rien, ça ne représentait qu'une seule seconde de la vie d'un mortel. Pourtant, il s'était passé tellement de choses. Qui aurait cru à l'époque que je me retrouverais marié à un sorcier, ennemi officiel de ma famille et qui détestait par-dessus tout mon monde, que je serais le père d'un bébé sorcier, et que je ne serais plus le directeur de l'Institut ? Oui, ma vie avait changé… Tout a basculé ce jour où j'ai refusé d'épouser Lydia Brandwell. Parfois j'y repense. Je me demande ce qui se serait passé si on s'était marié. J'aurais probablement été malheureux toute ma vie, et elle aussi. Aujourd'hui, elle est heureuse avec un autre chasseur d'ombres, et elle a enfin réalisé son rêve : diriger l'Institut de Lisbonne. Je suis content pour elle. Malgré tout, on est resté en très bons termes et Lydia restera toujours quelqu'un de particulièrement important pour moi.

Mes pensées sont coupées par mon fils debout sur son lit, accroché aux barreaux, qui essaye visiblement d'attirer mon attention. Je souris. Il a grandi tellement vite. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… Je me lève du fauteuil, dans lequel j'étais installé, et le prends dans mes bras. Il s'amuse avec la tétine dans sa bouche, ses grands yeux bleus me fixant.

\- Et ben mon ange, qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

Il se met à rire, me faisant sourire de plus belle. Je lui dépose un baiser sur le front, le serrant un peu plus contre moi. Je me promène dans l'appartement avec lui dans mes bras. Il adore ça, regardant tout autour de lui, ses yeux brillants d'émerveillement. Je ne sais pas si c'est typique des sorciers, mais il me semble plus éveillé qu'un autre enfant de son âge. Il tourne le regard vers son doudou : une peluche habillée en pirate, cadeau d'Izzy, bien évidemment.

\- Dou… dou…

\- Oui, mon cœur, tiens….

J'attrape son doudou et le lui donne. Je lève les yeux vers l'horloge accrochée au mur. 18H00… Magnus va bientôt rentrer après une longue semaine d'absence. Ragnor avait eu besoin de lui pour régler un problème de sorcellerie en Égypte. Depuis que le sorcier était revenu, lui et Magnus ne se quittaient plus. Bon, j'exagère quand même un peu, je l'avais encore très souvent pour moi tout seul. Seulement, une semaine sans le voir, ni pouvoir le toucher, c'est long… Vous devez sûrement vous demander comment vont nos relations, non ? Et bien, on s'aime toujours autant, malgré son caractère de cochon et le mien. Il est rare qu'on ne se dispute pas au moins une fois par jour, mais les réconciliations n'en sont que meilleures. Honnêtement, tout va pour le mieux. Il a fini ses cours à Idris, même si je soupçonne Jia d'en avoir écourté la durée avant qu'il ne finisse par la rendre dingue. J'ai l'impression que l'Enclave, et les gens en général, se sont fait à l'idée de nous voir ensemble et parents d'un petit sorcier. Même s'il y a encore des personnes récalcitrantes, les choses se sont quand même considérablement améliorées. Je crois que même ma mère s'y est faite. Et oui, je vois déjà vos regards surpris, mais oui ma mère semble enfin avoir accepté l'idée que je sois fou amoureux de Magnus. L'arrivée de Max n'y est bien sûr pas étrangère. Comme quoi, moi qui pensais qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à surmonter sa haine envers les créatures obscures, voilà que maintenant elle en est complètement gaga d'une, âgée de presque neuf mois maintenant. En même temps, comment ne pas l'être ? Même Magnus, qui s'était montré plus que réticent à l'adopter, se comporte maintenant comme le parfait père-modèle. Cependant, je ne pense pas pouvoir pardonner à ma mère ses actions passées, ni même à mon père, mais si je fais un effort pour Max. Magnus, lui, s'entand plutôt bien avec Robert, mais ne parle pas trop à ma mère. Leurs relations à ses deux là restent encore très froides. En parlant de relation froide, il y en a une autre qui ne s'est pas améliorée le moins du monde : celle entre Magnus et son père. Moi qui croyais que les choses s'étaient plus au moins arrangé entre eux avant notre départ en voyage de noces, je me suis vite rendu compte que je m'étais réjouis trop vite. Malgré tous les efforts que faisaient Rachmad, Magnus gardait une distance avec lui, le fuyant la plupart du temps. Cela faisait souffrir son père, ce qui me faisait de la peine. Mais je ne pouvais pas forcer Magnus. Seul lui pouvait décider de le laisser entrer dans sa vie, même si je commence à avoir la désagréable impression qu'il n'en a pas l'intention. J'en avais parlé à Ragnor, qui m'avait fortement conseillé de rester en dehors de cette histoire, au risque de voir des tensions se créer entre Magnus et moi. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il était clair que mon cher mari n'avait pas l'intention d'avoir un père. Je savais qu'il avait pardonné à Rachmad, qu'il n'avait plus rien de particulier contre lui, et c'est ce qui m'inquiétait justement. Il ne semblait ressentir aucune émotion particulière envers lui, comme s'il était un parfait inconnu à ses yeux. Ce qui dans un sens était compréhensible. En même temps, je comprenais Magnus : il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir un père. Il avait fait sans pendant trop longtemps. Enfin, on verrait bien avec le temps. En tout cas, Max semblait aimer son grand-père, ce qui remontait le moral de ce dernier, qui souffrait chaque jour un peu plus de voir son fils le repousser. Mon portable vibra : un message d'Izzy. Je l'ouvris et souris. Elle était de retour elle aussi. Elle avait passé un mois à Idris avec Simon, qui avait commencé sa formation de chasseur d'ombres à l'Académie. Je crois qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble, mais je n'en étais pas certain, ma sœur étant étonnamment secrète sur le sujet. Elle aussi avait changé. J'étais fier d'elle, fier de ma petite sœur chérie. Elle se montrait être une marraine en or pour Max, le gâtant peut-être un peu trop, mais bon, il s'agissait d'Izzy, hein, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à autres choses. Par contre, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui ne changeait pas, c'était ses « talents » de cuisinière. Oui, vous l'aurez compris, c'était tout bonnement un désastre. Même un simple biberon virait à la catastrophe entre ses mains. Catarina m'avait promis qu'elle lui donnerait des cours. Elle, c'était une vraie cuisinière. Magnus aussi était doué, sauf que lui ne voulait pas perdre son temps à cuisiner, et préférait claquer des doigts et faire apparaître ce qu'il souhaitait. Je devais le harceler à chaque fois pour qu'il paye tout de même, mais je le soupçonnais fortement de ne pas le faire systématiquement. Jace lui donnant raison, ça n'aidait pas. En parlant de Jace, tout allait bien pour lui aussi. Lui et Clary étaient toujours fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Le poste de directeur de l'Institut semblait lui convenir, et il avait fait changer beaucoup de choses, notamment en permettant à Lily et Raphaël, les deux chefs du clan des vampires de Manhattan, de pouvoir entrer et sortir de l'Institut comme elle le souhaitait. L'Enclave ne l'avait pas vu de très bon œil, bien évidemment, mais Jace étant Jace, il ne leur avait pas franchement laissé le choix. Et comme il a sauvé le monde à nous débarrassant de Jonathan, l'Enclave se montrait plus souple. De toute façon, je pense qu'ils ont compris qu'ils n'ont plus aucune emprise sur nous, et qu'on en fera toujours à notre tête, et que surtout, pour nous, les créatures obscures, notamment celles de New York, sont nos égaux à nos yeux. Bien qu'en réalité, ils soient un peu plus que ça : c'était de vrais amis, ils faisaient partie de la famille.

Lily passe souvent à l'appartement pour voir Max, lui emmenant chaque jour une nouvelle peluche, dont le stock s'accumuler dangereusement. Maïa en faisait de même, tout en se montrant, toutefois, beaucoup plus raisonnable. Raphaël passait aussi beaucoup plus souvent. Lui et Lily semblait aussi très heureux. Le retour de Ragnor l'avait changé, il se montrait plus enjoué, à l'image de Catarina et Magnus, et même de Tessa. Cette dernière semblait allait bien elle aussi. Elle voyait de plus en plus Frère Zachariah, et j'avais de plus en plus l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. J'avais posé la question à Magnus, mais il s'était contenté de me sourire. Mais je finirais bien par savoir un jour. Catarina aussi semblait fréquenter quelqu'un en ce moment, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir qui. Elle travaillait toujours à l'hôpital en tant qu'infirmière, et avait reçu les honneurs pour le nombre de gens qu'elle avait sauvés. Il y avait eu une cérémonie, et je crois bien l'avoir vu essuyer discrètement une larme d'émotion sur ses joues. J'étais très heureux pour elle. C'est une femme d'exception, d'ôtée d'une grande sagesse. Magnus et moi lui devons beaucoup, on lui doit tous beaucoup. C'est pourquoi elle est aussi la marraine de Max, avec Izzy. Je suppose que vous vous doutez de l'identité des deux parrains ? Non ? Qui d'autre que Jace et Ragnor auraient pu remplir ce rôle ? Même si je ne souhaite pas que ça arrive, je sais que si jamais il nous arrivait quelque chose, Max serait entre de bonnes mains avec eux. Il était de toute façon bien entouré. Je laissais Robert et Maryse le voir. Cette dernière avait obtenu de l'Enclave une autorisation de sorti d'Idris, une fois par mois. Quant à mon père, il lui avait redonné son poste d'Inquisiteur, allait comprendre pourquoi. Enfin, l'essentiel c'est que tout semblait calme. Aucune attaque de démon n'avait été enregistrée depuis presque un an maintenant. Le seul souci restait le peuple féerique, qui, après le démantèlement de leur armée, et leur exclusion du Conseil, nourrissait envers nous une haine de plus en plus forte chaque jour. Jocelyne et Luke avaient choisi de les surveiller de près, craignant que l'Enclave ne prenne pas la menace très au sérieux.

Je relevais les yeux vers l'horloge. Magnus ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Comme s'il l'avait compris, Max leva ses yeux vers moi :

\- Pa...pa…

\- Oui, il sera bientôt là…

Et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis la porte claquer, et des pas se rapprocher. Je souris en le voyant. Mon cœur s'emballait. Qui aurait cru qu'après tout ce temps, tout mon être réagit encore autant à sa présence.

\- Coucou mes amours ! Nous fit-il, en tendant les bras pour prendre Max, qui lui souriait.

Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Pa...pa…

\- Oui mon ange, je suis là… Tu m'as manqué tu sais…

Il leva ensuite ses yeux vers moi. Les miens n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de lui. Posant une main sur ma hanche, il approcha ses lèvres des miennes, et y déposa un doux baiser.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, mon amour… Me chuchota-t-il.

Je souris, et passais mes bras autour de son corps, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou.

\- C'était long sans toi… Lui fis-je.

\- Hum, je sais…

Il s'écarta et mit Max dans son parc. A peine assit dedans, qu'il avait déjà dans sa main un hoquet violet, qu'il agitait, le faisant rire. Magnus sourit d'un air attendri, et vint s'asseoir dans le canapé, avant de m'attirer dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien mon ange ? Ça a été ?

\- Oui, ça va, à part que tu m'as énormément manqué…

Il scruta mon visage et caressa ma joue.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué… Tu as encore fait des cauchemars ?

\- Non, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil quand tu es loin de moi…

\- Oui, ça, ou tu as trop fait la fête !

\- Tu sais bien que je ne sors pas !

Il haussa les sourcils, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

\- Bon, d'accord, je suis peut-être sorti une fois, avec Jace et Raphaël, au Pandémonium ! Mais c'était pour oublier que tu m'avais abandonné ici ! Avouais-je finalement.

\- Abandonné ! De suite les grands mots !

\- Ben oui ! Tu m'as laissé tout seul…

\- Oui, mais visiblement tu as trouvé de quoi t'occuper !

Je tournais son visage vers moi, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu m'as manqué Magnus… A un point que tu n'imagines même pas…

\- Toi aussi, Alexander… Chacune de mes pensées étaient tournées vers toi…

\- Et tu n'es parti qu'une semaine ! Fis-je en riant.

\- Oui, je pense qu'on peut oublier l'idée que je parte plus longtemps… Ou toi d'ailleurs…. Je crois que je deviendrais dingue si tu t'éloignais de moi autant de temps !

\- Tu comprends ce que j'ai ressenti alors !

\- Ouais, enfin toi tu t'attires toujours beaucoup plus d'ennuis que moi ! Donc moi, je devrais en plus rajouter l'inquiétude au manque !

\- Ça se discute ! Puis tu n'as pas manqué qu'à moi !

\- Je sais, il m'a manqué aussi…. Il me tardait de vous retrouver… Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je serais ravi d'avoir un « chez moi » officiel !

\- Et maintenant, tu l'es ?

\- D'après toi ? Bon j'avoue que j'ai hésité à revenir, parce qu'avec ton mauvais caractère… aiee !

Je venais de lui donner un coup sur le bras. Il me lança un regard faussement indigné.

\- C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ?

\- T'as qu'à arrêter de dire des conneries !

Il sourit.

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu sors sans moi… Je ne peux pas te surveiller…

\- Me surveiller ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

\- Si, mais je déteste quand le regard d'autres hommes que moi se posent sur ton corps !

\- Jaloux ?

\- Oui !

Je ris.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils savent tous que je t'appartiens ! Puis Jace et Raphaël veillent à ce qu'aucun ne m'approche ! Ils ont suivi tes ordres à la lettre !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Je secouais la tête en souriant.

\- Et si tu me parlais de l'Égypte plutôt ? Vous avez fait quoi?

\- Des trucs de sorcier !

\- Mais encore ?

\- Alec, je croyais qu'on était d'accord ? Ce que je fais n'est pas toujours légal aux yeux de l'Enclave… Je préfère que tu ne saches pas…

\- Ok… Soupirais-je. Mais si un sale truc doit nous tomber dessus, je préfère le savoir !

\- Ce que je fais ne trahit pas les Accords, seulement je ne pense pas que l'Enclave approuverait à 100 %! Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je t'assure !

\- Hum… Je te fais confiance… Fais attention à toi quand même…

\- Promis ! Et toi, ça s'est bien passé à l'Institut ?

\- Ouais, ça va… Il se passe pas grand-chose… En fait, on s'ennuie à mourir !

\- Un peu de calme, ça ne fait pas de mal…

\- Non, c'est vrai, mais là…. Ça commence à être long quand même…

\- C'est sûr…. Mais du coup, puis-je espérer t'avoir toute la journée de demain pour moi ?

\- Je pense que ça peut se faire, oui !

\- Excellent !

\- Heu… Comme j'ai pas trop eu de choses à faire, j'ai…. j'ai passé du temps avec ton père… Il est souvent venu à la maison, pour voir Max…

\- Ah…

Je scrutais son visage, à la recherche d'une quelconque émotion. Rien… L'indifférence totale.

\- Il… Il veut partir…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben, vu que tu ne sembles pas vouloir créer quelque chose avec lui, il ne voit pas l'intérêt de rester ici… Il dit vouloir retourner en Indonésie, pour être aux côtés de ta mère….

\- Oh… C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, effectivement…

\- On dirait que tu t'en fiche !

Il soupira et se leva. Il s'avança vers le bar, où il se servit un verre de whisky.

\- Je ne ressens rien, Alec… J'ai essayé, je t'assure… J'ai conscience que je lui fais du mal, mais… C'est un inconnu pour moi ! Je ne l'aimerai jamais comme un père ! Je pense même que je ne l'aimerais jamais ! Je vois bien que lui veut que les choses soient comme avant ! Cette façon qu'il a de me regarder… Ça me gêne plus qu'autre chose !

\- Alors tu vas le laisser partir ?

\- Oui… C'est mieux comme ça…

\- Max l'aime bien…

\- Je sais… Il pourra venir le voir, ça ne me pose aucun problème !

\- Mais toi, tu ne veux pas le voir…

\- Non… Tu m'en veux ?

\- Magnus, oui ça me fait de la peine pour lui que tu réagisses comme ça, mais ma priorité ça a toujours été ton bonheur à toi, et tu le sais très bien ! Alors, non, je ne t'en veux pas ! Et je comprends parfaitement ta réaction, bien qu'elle me peine…

Il baissa les yeux.

\- Tu crois que je n'aie aucun cœur ? Je ne veux pas le voir, je ne vais jamais sur la tombe de ma mère…

Je l'attirais vers moi, lui pris son verre des mains, que je posais sur la table basse.

\- Si tu n'avais pas de cœur, tu crois vraiment que tu serais là, à mes côtés, et aux côtés de Max, aujourd'hui ? Ta mère… Ta mère t'a dit des horreurs avant de mourir, et tu as vécu trop de siècle avec l'idée qu'elle te détestait. Pareil pour ton père… Tu ne peux pas effacer tout ça en quelques mois seulement, ce n'est pas possible ! Surtout que tu as fait le deuil du petit garçon que tu étais à l'époque ! Tu sais, je pense qu'avant de vouloir leur pardonner, il faut que tu te pardonnes à toi-même…

\- Je leur ai pardonné !

\- Non, je ne crois pas… Quand il s'approche un peu trop de toi, tu t'écartes et te colles à moi !

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Pourquoi tu refuses de le voir seul alors ?

\- Je l'ai déjà vu seul !

\- Oui, mais visiblement tu ne souhaites pas retenter l'expérience !

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- On change de sujet ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Hum… Tu sais, moi aussi j'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement, mais je ne ressens rien, Alec ! Rien !

\- Hey, calme-toi, je comprends, je t'assure! Viens là…

Je le fis basculer sur moi, et passant ma main dans ses cheveux, je l'embrassais tendrement.

\- Mon amour, je soutiendrais toujours tes choix, quel qui soient !

\- Merci… Alexander ?

\- Hum ?

\- Et si on couchait notre fils ?

\- Déjà ?

\- Oui…. J'ai très, très, envie de te faire l'amour….

Je me mordis la lèvre. Il m'embrassa dans le cou et ses mains glissèrent sous mon tee-shirt. J'attrapais ses poignets pour le stopper.

\- Moi aussi j'en ai très envie, mais…

\- Hum, oui je sais, je le sens ! Me fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Oui, mais comme on est des parents responsables, on va lui donner à manger, lui faire prendre son bain, et rester avec lui jusqu'à qu'il s'endorme ! Et _après,_ on fera l'amour !

Il se tourna vers notre fils qui s'amusait toujours dans son parc, sans faire attention à nous.

\- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai accepté de l'adopter ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Non, pas vraiment… Mais je présume que j'y suis pour quelque chose ?

Il sourit.

\- Il a tes yeux…

\- Et ben… Si pour lui aussi il lui suffira d'un seul regard pour obtenir ce qu'il veut de toi… On va avoir des problèmes d'autorité ! Riais-je.

\- Ah, qu'est-ce que tu veux ! J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les yeux bleus !

\- Ah oui ? C'est donc grâce à mes yeux bleus que j'ai réussi à te mettre dans mon lit ?

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, mon ange ! J'AI réussi, à te mettre dans MON lit ! C'était même presque trop facile !

\- Tu rigoles là, j'espère ? Je t'ai fait ramer pendant des jours !

\- Parce que tu faisais le fier ! Mais en vérité, le jour où ton regard a croisé le mien, ici, dans ce salon, tu étais déjà à moi !

\- Comment tu fais pour être aussi sûr de toi ?

Il haussa les sourcils, et se leva, avant de tourner sur lui-même.

\- Tu m'as bien regardé ? Je suis parfait !

Derrière lui, le rire de Max se fit entendre. Magnus se tourna vers lui, surprit, et j'éclatais de rire.

\- Je crois qu'il n'est pas tout à fait d'accord avec ça !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'y connais toi, crevette ? Lui fit-il, en transformant ses yeux en ceux d'un chat, ce qui fit rire de plus belle notre fils, et moi, par la même occasion.

Magnus se tourna vers moi, et me foudroya du regard.

\- Arrête de rire !

\- Désolé mon amour, mais je crois que tu ne l'effraie pas plus que ce que tu m'effraies moi ! Tu vois, ton fils et moi savons très bien qu'au fond tu es un gros nounours !

En l'entente de ce terme, il ouvrit de grands yeux choqués. Le pauvre, il n'avait pas l'habitude. En règle générale, les gens le craignaient et il leur intimait le respect facilement. Avec moi, en revanche… Connaissant son amour inconditionnel pour moi, je savais que je n'avais rien à craindre de sa colère. Par contre, le regard qui me lançait en ce moment même, menaçait de faire vaciller mes résolutions de parent responsable. Je le suivis des yeux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je vais au Pandémonium ! Il y a une soirée ce soir que je ne peux pas rater !

\- Mais bien sûr, oui !

\- Si, je t'assure ! De nombreux sorciers du monde entier seront présents ! Je me dois d'être là ! Me fit-il de la chambre.

Je me levais et le rejoignais, m'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte.

\- Écoute-moi bien, monsieur le grand sorcier de Brooklyn : il pourrait y avoir le pape, tu n'irais pas quand même !

Il enleva sa chemise pour en revêtir une autre. De couleur rouge, elle ne couvrait pratiquement aucun millimètre de la peau de son torse, ne se fermant que légèrement au-dessus de la ceinture, laissant donc voir aux yeux de tous ses abdos bien dessinés sur sa peau hâlée. Il enfila ensuite un pantalon de cuir noir, qui le moulait beaucoup trop (bon, d'accord, il était carrément sexy, mais hors de question qu'il sorte comme ça), et des bottes. Il passa ensuite autour de son cou ses éternels colliers, et partit dans la salle de bain refaire son maquillage. Je le suivis.

\- Hors de question que tu sortes comme ça !

\- Désolé mon ange, mais je dois vraiment y aller ! Je te promets de me rattraper dès que je rentre !

\- Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Commençais-je à m'énerver. Tu la sors d'où ta soirée ? Tu ne m'en as pas parlé en arrivant !

\- J'avais oublié !

\- C'est ça, ouais ! Ben vas-y, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas vu d'une semaine, c'est vrai ! Mais ne crois pas que tu vas sortir comme _ça_!

\- Quoi comme ça ? Je ne te plais pas ? Me fit-il avec un sourire moqueur, que je lui aurais volontiers fait ravaler.

\- Tu es sérieux, là ?! Tu sais quoi ? Le mieux c'est que tu ne t'habilles pas du tout !

\- Arrête, je suis toujours habillé comme ça !

\- Non, c'est faux ! Tu cherches quoi en y allant comme ça ? A attirer les regards de tous ces gens qui te veulent dans leur lit ? Autant que tu écrives en gros sur ton front : « Allez-y, prenez-moi !

Il éclata de rire et m'attira dans ses bras.

\- Non, mais tu arrêtes oui ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais sortir ce soir, sans toi, alors que je ne t'ai pas vu de la semaine ? Tu ne vois pas que je te fais marcher ?

\- C'était pas drôle !

\- Gros nounours non plus !

\- Ok… On est quitte alors…

\- Oui… Tu sais que tu es jaloux comme garçon quand même ?

\- Parce que tu ne réagirais pas comme moi, peut-être, si je sortais comme ça, à moitié nu ?

\- T'exagère là ! Et fais ça, et je te t'enferme à vie dans cet appartement!

\- Ben voilà…

\- Alexander… Tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi que je veux…

\- Oui, mais les voir te regarder et transpirer d'envie pour toi… Ça me rend fou !

Il caressa mes hanches.

\- Laisse-les regarder, ils ne peuvent faire que ça… Mon corps est à toi, et mon cœur t'appartient… Puis….

Il me montra l'anneau d'adamas à son annulaire.

\- Cet anneau montre clairement que je suis pris !

\- Oui…. Tu es à moi…

\- Oui…

Je l'embrassais.

\- Excuse-moi… Tu es très sexy comme ça…

\- C'est vrai ? Ça te plaît ? Parce que c'est pour toi tout ça…

\- J'adore ! Mais je crains de devoir très vite te les enlever…

\- Dépêchons-nous de nous occuper de notre fils alors !

 **Fin PDV Alec- Plus tard- Appartement Brooklyn**

Alors qu'un petit garçon dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre, serrant son doudou contre lui, des gémissements se faisaient entendre dans la chambre de ses parents. Alec, ses hanches se mouvant contre le corps nu de son amant, avait rejeté la tête en arrière. Passant une main dans le dos en sueur du jeune homme, Magnus se redressa un peu pour pouvoir embrasser son cou.

\- Hum… Magnus….

\- Hum… Tu sais que j'aime quand tu gémis mon prénom ?

Alec sourit et captura les lèvres de son amant, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Magnus ralentit ses coups de reins.

\- Tu me rends dingue… Lui murmura Alec.

\- Ah oui ?

Le sorcier fit délicatement glisser un doigt le long du torse de son amant, répandant une légère traînée de flammes bleues. Il prit ensuite le visage du néphilim entre ses mains.

\- Tu es magnifique…

Alec rougit et baissa les yeux.

\- Non, mon ange, ne fuis pas mon regard ! Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît…

Le chasseur d'ombres lui céda. Magnus lui mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Si beau… Si parfait….

\- Je ne le serais jamais autant que toi…

\- Tu as quelque chose que moi je n'ai pas, mon ange… L'innocence…

\- Pas temps que ça maintenant !

\- Oh si, crois-moi… Et je te souhaite vraiment de la garder… Lui fit le sorcier avec un sourire triste qu'Alec ne perçut pas, car Magnus venait de lui donner un coup de rein plus fort qui l'avait fait crier de plaisir.

Il le serra contre lui et lui murmura un je t'aime à l'oreille, et ferma les yeux, cachant ainsi aux yeux de son néphilim, les larmes qui brillaient dans les siens. Mais c'était sans compter le fait qu'Alec savait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Il tourna la tête vers lui et posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Rien…

\- Magnus… Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Je ne pleure pas !

\- Arrête… Dis-moi…

\- Alec, je… Je t'aime, tu es vraiment toute ma vie !

\- Je sais mon amour, toi aussi…

\- Justement… Je n'ai pas toujours été quelqu'un de bien, j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs, j'ai fait souffrir beaucoup de gens, et… Ton âme à toi est pure, et je ne veux pas qu'à cause de moi, tu… tu perdes cette innocence qu'il y a en toi…

\- Magnus, ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te remonter le moral, mais je me dois de te le dire… Mon innocence je l'ai perdu le jour où Jonathan a posé ses mains sur moi… Tu ne me feras jamais rien de pire, rassure-toi !

\- Jamais je ne te ferais de mal !

\- C'est toi qu'il faut convaincre de ça, pas moi ! Moi je le sais déjà depuis bien longtemps!

Alec essuya les larmes sur les joues du sorcier.

\- Dire que tu penses ne pas avoir de cœur… Lui fit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- C'est toi qui m'as changé, Alexander… Qui m'a rendu meilleur…

\- Je t'ai donné autant que tu m'as donné, mon amour… Je serais toujours à tes côtés…

Il lia sa main gauche à celle de son amant.

\- Pour toujours…

 **Une semaine plus tard- PDV Magnus- Institut**

Jace me fit entrer dans son bureau.

\- Assieds-toi ! Tu veux un truc à boire ? Me proposa-t-il.

\- T'as toujours de l'alcool elfique dans ta réserve ?

Il me sourit et me tendit un verre. Je pris place dans le fauteuil de cuir, avant de porter le liquide jaunâtre à mes lèvres.

\- Tout va bien avec Alec ? Me demanda Jace.

\- Oui, le parfait amour ! Pourquoi ?

\- Non, comme ça…

Il se gratta nerveusement la nuque. Je posais mon verre sur le bureau.

\- Jace, est-ce… est-ce qu'Alec s'est plein de quelque chose ? Le questionnais-je, soudain inquiet, bien que je n'aie aucune raison de l'être.

\- Non, mais… Ben en fait c'est que j'ai quelque chose à te demander, et… Et j'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal et que ça fasse des tensions entre vous…

Je le regardais, étonné.

\- Heu… Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Dis-moi !

Il sortit une petite boîte de la poche de sa veste et vint se placer devant moi. Il l'ouvrit, révélant une magnifique bague en diamant. Je haussais les sourcils.

\- Si ta fameuse demande, c'est me demander en mariage, j'ai le regret de te dire que oui, Alec risque de mal le prendre ! Et cette bague, bien que magnifique, n'est pas du tout mon genre ! Lui fis-je, en me retenant difficilement de rire en voyant ses joues rosir légèrement. Lui qui d'habitude était si sûr de lui…

\- C'est pas pour toi ! C'est pour Clary !

\- Oh… Tu viens de me briser le cœur !

\- Magnus, tu pourrais être sérieux deux minutes ?! Par l'Ange, comment Alec fait-il pour te supporter ?!

\- Il sait me prendre !

Jace haussa les sourcils, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Je m'en serais douté, oui !

\- Jace Lightwood, vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un pervers !

\- Pour ma défense, tu m'as tendu une perche !

\- Hum, hum…

\- Bon, revenons en à mon problème !

\- En quoi est-ce un problème ? Tu vas demander Clary en mariage, et elle va dire oui, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus !

\- Oui, mais… Je voudrais lui organiser quelque chose de bien, tu sais, pour ma demande… Et comme toi, c'est ton truc les fêtes, tout ça…

\- Oh, heu… Oui, pas de souci ! Dis-moi ce que tu voudrais et je m'en occupe ! Mais… Quel rapport avec Alec ?

\- Ben… J'ai peur qu'il prenne mal le fait que je t'en ai parlé avant lui… Mais comme il ne sait pas mentir et que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour retenir Clary le temps de tout préparer… J'aurais bien demandé à Izzy, mais elle est occupée avec Simon, alors…

\- T'en fais pas pour Alec, il s'en remettra !

\- De toute façon, je compte lui demander d'être mon témoin, donc ça devrait passer !

\- Beau rattrapage, effectivement !

\- Ouais ! Tu vas m'aider alors ?

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire !

\- Je prends ça pour un oui ! Merci…

\- De rien… Bon je te laisse, Alec m'attend!

\- Hum… Heu Magnus ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu savais que Mira était là ?

\- Mira ? Fis-je, étonné. Non… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

\- Aucune idée ! Quand je l'ai croisé, elle était avec ton père, et comme à son habitude, elle m'a parfaitement ignoré !

\- Comment ça avec mon père ?

Je fronçais les sourcils et pris la direction de l'ancienne chambre d'Alec, Jace sur mes talons. J'ouvris la porte sans frapper et la refermais aussi sec. Jace haussa les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Qu'est-ce que…

\- Je vais vomir…

\- Hein ? Pour… Attends, ne me dis pas que…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. La porte s'ouvrit sur mon père. Gêné, je reculais. Derrière lui, Mira, essayait d'arranger ses cheveux en bataille. Elle semblait éviter mon regard, ce que je comprenais parfaitement, essayant moi-même d'éviter celui de mon père.

\- Magnus… heu… je…

\- Désolé ! Je ne… Je n'aurais pas dû entrer, je… Désolé…

\- Écoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Je… Je ne crois rien ! C'est ta vie, tu… Tu fais ce que tu veux…

\- Je sais, mais…

\- Non, stop ! Je… Je préfère oublier… Ça…

Mira s'avança vers moi.

\- Selamat siang, Magnus ! _(Bonjour, Magnus),_ Me fit-elle en me faisant un bref signe de tête.

Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir Jace me faire de grands gestes, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

\- Bonjour, Mira… Ravi de te revoir…

\- Je ne suis que de passage….

\- Très chargé visiblement ! Lui fit Jace.

\- Nefilim semakin tolol! _(Ce néphilim est de plus en plus idiot!)_ Lui rétorqua-t-elle, en lui lançant un regard dédaigneux.

\- Voyons ma chère, ne soyez pas si dure avec lui, il fait partie de ceux qui m'ont sauvés la vie ! Lui fit mon père.

Je lui lançais un regard dégoûté. La surprise et le dégoût passés, je sentais la colère pointer le bout de son nez, sans que je ne sache qu'elle en était vraiment la raison. Je devrais m'en ficher, non ?

\- Et sinon, simple curiosité, depuis combien de temps… ça dure ? Votre relation, je précise !

\- Oh, très… très peu de temps…

\- Ini rumit dan itu bukan tentang Anda ... _(C'est compliqué et ça ne te concerne pas)_

\- Je te demande pardon ? C'est mon père, alors si, ça me concerne !

\- Ayahmu saat itu sesuai! _(C'est ton père quand ça t'arrange!)_

\- Non, mais je rêve là ! C'est un cauchemar… Cette ville est maudite ou quoi ? Chaque fois que je reviens ici, il a un problème ! Parce que oui, vous deux _ensemble,_ c'est un problème !

\- Magnus, laisse-moi t'expliquer !

\- Alors toi, ça va ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu veux retourner en Indonésie ! Être près de maman, tu disais ? Pour info, ce n'est pas _elle_ ma mère ! M'exclamais-je en pointant Mira du doigt.

\- Aku akan memberitahu Anda... _(Je vais vous laisser)_

 _-_ Non, c'est moi qui m'en vais ! J'en ai assez entendu ! Et vu !

Je tournais les talons. Arrivé devant l'ascenseur, j'appuyais violemment sur le bouton, m'acharnant dessus en espérant vainement que ça le ferait arriver plus vite. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, je m'engouffrais dans l'habitacle, Jace à ma suite.

\- Pas de portail ? Me demanda-t-il, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Non ! Fis-je sèchement.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te met autant en rogne ? Ton père a le droit de prendre du bon temps lui aussi !

Je ne répondis rien et gardais le silence jusqu'à Brooklyn. Jace me lançait des piques de temps en temps. Visiblement, la situation l'amusait beaucoup. Cependant, plongé dans mes pensées, je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille….

 **Appartement-Brooklyn- PDV Alec**

\- Il est juste trop mignon ! Il a tellement grandi ! Je voudrais trop qu'il reste un bébé pour toujours !

\- Tu es folle, Izzy !

Je secouais la tête en souriant, face à ma sœur qui s'amusait à faire des grimaces à mon fils pour le faire rire.

\- Tu n'y connais rien ! On communique figure toi !

\- Oh, alors si c'est un moyen de communication… Ça résout tout !

\- Je suis parti à peine un mois, et j'ai l'impression qu'il a pris au moins 15 cm !

\- Olà, non, pas autant quand même !

\- Ouais, mais je suis sûre que ce petit coquin à profiter de l'absence de sa tata adorée pour mettre sa première dent !

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire !

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu montres à tata tes petites dents petit cœur ?

\- Ouais, c'est officiel, t'es complètement folle !

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Bon, à part les dents de ton fils, il s'est passé quoi d'intéressant pendant mon absence ?

\- Rien de spécial… C'est le calme plat…

\- Même constat à Idris…. C'est presque déprimant….

\- Ouais… Heureusement que Max est là, parce que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais de mes journées quand Magnus est absent…

\- Et quand il est là, vous faites quoi ? Me fit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil appuyé.

\- Izzyyy !

\- Quoi ? Non, c'est vrai on ne peut pas parler du, S.E.X.E, en présence du petit !

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- Sinon, et toi, avec Simon, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, ça va… J'ai l'impression qu'il y a des bribes de souvenirs qui lui reviennent, c'est encourageant ! Puis sa formation se passe à merveille, alors….

\- T'es inquiète, je me trompe ?

\- Ben… Il y a toujours un risque… Boire à la coupe, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin ! Nous on est né chasseur d'ombres, alors que Simon… Il pourrait ne pas y survivre…

\- Il a survécu au processus pour devenir vampire ! Il réussira à celui-là aussi ! Tu verras !

\- J'espère….

On entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir et Magnus débarqua dans le salon à toute vitesse, suivit de Jace, avant de partir s'enfermer dans notre chambre, sans un mot.

\- Il me fait la gueule ou quoi ? Me demanda Isabelle.

\- Heu…. Je sais pas… Jace, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Son père se tape Mira !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Il les a surpris en train de se livrer à une danse un peu particulière, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Ricana Jace.

\- Mira et Rachmad ? Ensemble ?

\- Oui, Izzy !

\- Et ben, il s'en est passé des choses durant mon absence, finalement !

\- Bon, vous savez quoi ? Retournez à l'Institut tous les deux ! Izzy, tu peux prendre Max avec toi ?

\- Oh oui ! Je le garde même pour toujours !

Je souris et l'embrassais sur le front.

\- Merci petite sœur !

Je déposais ensuite un bisou sur la joue de mon fils.

\- A toute à l'heure petit ange…

\- Et moi ? Je n'ai pas droit à un bisou ? Me fit Jace.

\- Non ! Tu profites de la situation pour énerver Magnus !

\- Ouais, j'avoue !

\- Je te jure ! Deux vrais gamins !

Je les mis gentiment à la porte, et allez retrouver Magnus. Je fis coulisser doucement la porte de la chambre. Assit en tailleur sur le lit, il leva les yeux vers moi.

\- Jace t'a dit ?

\- Oui…

\- Il se fout vraiment de moi…

\- Qui ça ? Jace ?

\- Non ! Mon père…

Je pris place derrière lui, et posais ma tête sur son épaule.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Il ne retourne pas en Indonésie parce que ça le fait souffrir de voir que je ne l'aime pas, mais pour être avec Mira !

\- Tu devrais t'en ficher, non ?

\- Je m'en fiche ! Mais c'est une question de principe !

\- Hum… Il a le droit de refaire sa vie, tu sais ! Puis je croyais que Mira était ton amie ?

\- Oui, mais… les voir ensemble, là, comme ça, c'est…

Je souris.

\- Oui, j'imagine !

\- Puis si ça se trouve, il a trompé ma mère avec elle !

\- Commence pas à te mettre des idées pareilles en tête ! Vu comment il me parle d'elle, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup !

\- Alors tu m'expliques comment ils ont fait pour se rapprocher ? Autant ?! Aussi vite ?!

\- Je sais pas moi, pose leur la question à eux !

\- Ils ne veulent pas répondre !

\- Parce que te connaissant tu n'as pas dû demander gentiment !

\- Pff… Tu es de leur côté…

\- Non, je suis du tien ! Mais ton père a le droit de continuer à vivre ! Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il te sortira de sa vie…

\- Je m'en fiche de ça !

\- Arrête… Ta réaction démontre le contraire… Tu sais, je crois que tu devrais le laisser partir en Indonésie, pour te laisser le temps de vraiment accepter que tu aies envie qu'il fasse partie de ta vie ! Je crois que c'est ça qui te bloque ! Ce n'est pas que tu ne ressens rien, c'est que tu te forces à ne rien ressentir, parce que tu as peur !

\- Laisse tomber la psychologie, Alec ! Ça ne te va pas !

Je levais les yeux au ciel, et le serrais contre moi.

\- Tu veux continuer à en parler ou pas ?

\- Non !

\- Ok… Tu veux manger quelque chose?

Il secoua négativement la tête.

\- Tu veux que je reste là et que je te serre très fort dans mes bras, et que je te fasse plein de bisous ? Lui demandais-je en riant.

\- Oui, je veux bien…

 **5 ans plus tard- PDV Alec- Appartement Brooklyn**

J'entrais dans la cuisine, lançant un regard anxieux derrière moi. Pas d'Isabelle, c'est bon, la voie était libre. Je rejoignis Clary au comptoir.

\- C'est bon, tu as échangé les gâteaux ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Oui, elle n'y verra que du feu!

\- J'espère, parce qu'avec ses hormones qui la travaillent, si elle s'aperçoit qu'on a échangé son gâteau par quelque chose de plus comestible, on est foutue !

\- Détends-toi, c'est exactement le même, sauf que celui-ci est mangeable !

Je jetais un œil, par-dessus son épaule, au gâteau. De couleur bleue, on pouvait y lire, marqué au sucre glace multicolore : « Joyeu zaniversere, Maxouu » !

\- Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas toi qui as écrit ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est ton fils qui a écrit !

\- Il a 8 ans ! Rafael sait écrire !

\- Qui a dit que s'était Rafael ?

\- Oh je sais pas, peut-être parce que Max n'était pas censé voir son gâteau d'anniversaire !

\- Hey, ne m'accuse pas ! Je peux pas à la fois surveiller Izzy, Max, et échanger les gâteaux sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive !

\- Ouais, bon, laisse tomber ! Ah si, juste une chose, pitié ne laisse aucun sorcier, adultes comme enfants, s'approcher de ce gâteau ou des bougies !

Je quittais la cuisine et rejoignis le reste de mes invités. Le salon était décoré en l'honneur des six ans de Max. Bien entendu, tout était sur le thème des pirates. Mon fils aîné, Rafael, un enfant de néphilim qu'on avait adopté il y a un peu plus de trois ans maintenant, arriva en courant vers moi.

\- Papa, papa, viens voir !

\- Doucement, Rafe, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Viens voir, c'est trop marrant ! Maïa elle arrive à faire sortir une queue de chien de son…

Je lui fis les gros yeux.

\- J'ai rien dit ! Se défendit-il.

\- Non, mais tu allais le faire !

\- Nannnn !

Il me tira par la main et m'emmena près de nos invités, avant de montrer Maïa du doigt. Assit en tailleur sur le tapis devant elle, Max, portant un cache-oeil et un chapeau de pirates sur la tête, la fixait en rigolant. La loup-garou fit sortir ses griffes de ses mains et fit semblant de se jeter sur lui, le faisant rire de plus belle. Rafael se tourna vers moi, ravi.

\- T'as vu papa ? C'est troppp cooool !

Il lâcha ma main et sauta sur les genoux de son grand-père.

\- T'as vu papi ce qu'elle arrive à faire ?

\- Oui, Rafe, j'ai vu ! Lui fit Rachmad.

Assit à côté de Magnus, ils échangèrent un regard complice. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé en cinq ans. Magnus avait fini par accepter le retour de son père, et, à partir de cet instant, il put commencer à créer un lien avec lui. Rachmad fréquentait toujours plus ou moins Mira, bien qu'elle demeure toujours aussi froide avec nous, et qu'on ne sache toujours pas les circonstances exactes de leur rapprochement. Jace et Clary s'étaient mariés, mais n'avaient toujours pas d'enfant, mon frère ne se sentant pas encore tout à fait prêt pour s'occuper d'un bébé. Isabelle, elle, était enceinte de Simon. Ce dernier était devenu un chasseur d'ombres, ayant réussi avec brio l'épreuve de la coupe mortelle. Simon se tenait sur le canapé à côté de Jace, Izzy sur ses genoux. Je jetais un œil aux nombres incalculables de cadeaux qu'elle avait achetés pour Max. Que ce soit lui ou Rafael, elle les gâtait toujours beaucoup trop. Magnus m'attira dans ses bras. Luke passa alors sa tête entre nous.

\- Désolé de vous déranger, mais heu… Rassurez-moi, on m'a dit que c'est ta sœur qui a fait le gâteau d'anniversaire… C'était une blague ?

\- Non, c'est la triste réalité ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, ta fille l'a échangé avec le sien !

Le soulagement se peignit sur le visage de Luke. Sa femme vint le rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Vous parlez de quoi les garçons ?

\- Rien de spécial !

\- Ben voyons ! Magnus, Maryse voudrait te parler !

Je vis mon mari grimacer. Bien que ses rapports avec ma mère se soient grandement améliorés, on était loin du grand amour. Je lui fis un sourire désolé, et il se leva pour rejoindre ma mère dans un coin de la pièce. Je la vis lui montrer quelque chose et il secoua la tête, exaspéré, avant de revenir vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Toujours son histoire de sécurité enfant pour les poignets des portes ! Je savais même pas que ça existait ! 6 ans ! 6 ans qu'elle me rabâche ça à chaque fois que je la vois !

Je souris et rapprochais mes lèvres pour l'embrasser, lorsque Lily vint nous interrompre.

\- Hey, les gars, une fois qu'on aura déposé les deux petits monstres chez leurs copains, on sort mettre le feu au Pandémonium ?

\- Et comment ! Hors de question que vous ne gouttiez pas à mon nouveau cocktail ! Intervint Ragnor.

\- Vous allez encore vous retrouver je-ne-sais-où, à faire je-ne-sais-quoi ! Leur fit remarquer Catarina.

\- La vie est faite pour être vécu, Cat' ! Rétorqua Magnus avec un grand sourire.

\- Ne buvez pas trop quand même !

\- Promis juré !

Ragnor tapa dans la main de Magnus en riant. Mon père s'avança alors vers nous.

\- Bon, les jeunes, je vous laisse !

\- Tu vas où ? Lui demandais-je, suspicieux.

J'avais l'impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose en ce moment. Une femme, peut-être. Mes relations avec lui étaient presque redevenues normales, bien que certaines choses demeuraient douloureuses.

\- Oh je rentre me reposer, je suis un peu fatigué…

Max tira alors sur sa manche. Il baissa les yeux vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Hou qu'il est grand mon petit amour !

\- Papy, tu joues avec moi ?

Robert se tourna vers nous à nouveau.

\- Bon, ben, je crois que je vais devoir remettre mon départ à plus tard !

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra ! Lui fis-je en souriant.

Il rougit légèrement et détourna le regard. Magnus me prit la main et y déposa des baisers dessus. Je pris enfin ses lèvres entre les miennes, et l'embrassais tendrement.

\- Je t'aime…

 **FIN**

 _ **Voilà, voilà, fin de cette trilogie, j'espère que ça vous a plus :D**_

 _ **Bisousssss**_


	52. Chapter 52

_**Nouvel OS en ligne :D**_

 _ **Bisousss :D**_


	53. Chapter 53

Nouvelle histoire : Amoureux du fils de mon ennemi s'il y a des curieux qui veulent y jeter un œil. Bisousss

La suite arrive bientôt c'est promis :) Pareil pour l'OS. :)


	54. Chapter 54

_**Petit Bonus en attendant la suite des autres qui arriveront très bientôt :D Je viens juste de rentrer de vacance donc pas trop eu le temps d'écrire désoléééé**_

 **BONUS**

Encore épuisé de la veille, Alec tendit la main à l'aveuglette en entendant son portable sonner. Il fit tomber la moitié de ce qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet, et poussa un juron. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à mette la main sur ce qu'il cherchait, son correspondant avait déjà raccroché. Il jeta un regard ensommeillé à l'identité de l'appelant. Il secoua son amant qui dormait encore à poings fermés à côté de lui. Légèrement tout d'abord, puis un peu plus brusquement. Celui-ci tourna enfin la tête vers lui, ouvrant des yeux ensommeillés.

\- Quoi ? Grommela-t-il.

Alec lui tendit son téléphone.

\- Ton père…

\- Hummm… Râla le sorcier.

Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller.

\- Allez ! Insista Alec en le secouant. C'est peut-être important !

\- Si c'était important, c'est moi qu'il aurait appelé ! Directement sur mon portable !

\- Tu aurais répondu ?

\- Non ! Je dors !

\- Plus maintenant ! Rétorqua Alec en souriant. Donc tu peux le rappeler !

\- Ouais, ouais… je le ferai tout à l'heure !

\- Tu parles… Qu'est-ce que qui se passe encore entre vous ?

Magnus releva la tête vers lui.

\- On est vraiment obligé de parler de lui dès le matin ?!

\- Oui, parce que nos fils sont chez lui, et que je veux m'assurer que tout se passe pour le mieux.

\- C'est toi qui as voulu accepter qui ils aillent ! Moi j'étais contre !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qui arrive… Tu stress pour rien! Il est inoffensif !

Magnus ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il finit par se lever, et arracha le portable des mains d'Alec. Il composa un numéro, tout en cherchant ses affaires à travers la chambre.

\- Non, navré, ce n'est pas Alec ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais ?! S'exclama-t-il, agressif, à son interlocuteur.

\- …

\- Non, ils rentrent aujourd'hui !

-…

Alec le vit lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, je suis de mauvaise humeur ! Et alors ?!

\- …

\- Oui, papa !

Il prononça le dernier mot d'un ton moqueur, avant de raccrocher. Il envoya valser le portable d'Alec sur le lit, ses yeux de chat lançant des éclairs assassins.

\- S'il rappelle, dis-lui d'aller se faire foutre !

\- Heu, d'accord… Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Non, et dis à ton père d'aller chercher nos fils en vitesse !

\- Mon père ? Tu te rends compte que tu préfères mon père au tien ? Se moqua Alec.

\- Ouais… Ma vie est merdique…

Alec ne chercha pas plus que ça à comprendre, habitué aux sautes d'humeur de son amant. Il se leva à son tour et enfila un bas de jogging. Il rejoignit ensuite son amant dans la cuisine, qui tapotait impatiemment sur le comptoir, ses yeux rivés sur la machine à café, qui visiblement était la cible de sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Trop long ! Perte de temps ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas claquer des doigts et… Grommela-t-il avant qu'Alec ne le coupe.

\- Parce que c'est du vol, Magnus…

\- Et alors ?! Qui va me dénoncer ? Toi ?!

Le néphilim prit place sur un tabouret, amusé par l'attitude de son amant. Ce dernier posa brutalement sa tasse de café sur le comptoir, renversant de son contenu dessus. Lui attrapant le poignet, Alec l'attira vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- D'après toi ?! Je n'ai pas passé une très bonne nuit !

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Alec. Pourtant j'entends encore tes gémissements alors que je te faisais l'amour.

Le sorcier lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je ne te parle pas de ça !

\- Non, sans blague ?!

Magnus se dégagea de ses bras, et Alec soupira.

\- Ils ne risquent rien, Magnus… Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils restent loin de nous…

\- Pas aussi longtemps, et pas AVEC lui !

\- Ah ben voilà, on y arrive ! Le problème est toujours le même…

\- Tu as peut-être confiance en lui, mais moi je…

\- Toi non, je sais ! Mais ça fait des années, tu ne peux donc pas…

\- Non, ça fait des siècles, Alec ! Si tu crois que c'est facile…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit… Approche…

Alec tendit la main vers lui mais le sorcier eut un geste agacé et s'éloigna.

\- Je ne comprends pas ! Lui fit Alec. Un coup ça va, un coup ça ne va pas ! Je sais que tu es une vraie girouette vivante, mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Lui demanda-t-il soudain en le voyant lui prendre son portable.

\- J'appelle ton père puisque tu n'as pas l'air décidé à le faire !

\- Ton père nous ramène nos fils ce soir ! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de…

\- On n'aurait jamais dû les laisser partir avec lui là-bas ! Tu sais quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il en reposant le portable, je vais aller les chercher moi-même, comme ça je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura aucun problème !

\- Si ça peut te rassurer… Lui dit Alec, las.

Il commençait à en avoir assez de batailler avec lui. Il se leva, prit sa stèle, récupéra son portable, et se tourna vers son amant.

\- Je vais travailler, à ce soir…

Magnus ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, trop occupé à tout autre chose. Alec secoua la tête, exaspéré. Dans ces moments-là, retrouver l'Institut était une vraie échappatoire. Il en franchit les portes avec un soupir de soulagement. Avec un peu de chance, lorsqu'il retournerait chez lui ce soir, Magnus serait calmé. Peut-être que la présence de leur fils suffirait à le détendre, cependant il en doutait. Quatre ans que le sorcier avait retrouvé son « père », et quatre ans que leur relation jouait au yo-yo. Un coup tout allait pour le mieux, un coup il rejouait la guerre froide. Et pour une fois, Alec devait bien reconnaître que Magnus en était le seul responsable. Il n'était pas le même en présence de son père. Le néphilim le voyait, à son plus grand désespoir, se barricader derrière des barrières protectrices, instaurant une mise à distance automatique avec son père, à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en contact. Et cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Si au tout début, Alec avait cru que père et fils parviendraient à recréer quelque chose, il avait vite déchanté. La découverte de la liaison entre Rachmad et Mira avait tout fait capoter. Magnus s'était aussitôt braqué, et avait refusé de le voir pendant des mois. Puis ils s'étaient revu, et les choses s'étaient plus ou moins arrangé, mais Max était revenu avec le poignet cassé de chez son grand-père. Un simple accident qui aurait pu tout aussi bien arriver avec eux, mais cela avait suffi pour raviver de vieilles blessures. Depuis, le moindre mot de travers, le moindre faux pas, tout était sujet à dispute entre eux. Magnus ne lui laissait rien passer. Autant dire qu'Alec avait dû batailler pendant des semaines avant de convaincre son amant de laisser leurs enfants passer une semaine en Indonésie avec leur grand-père. Magnus ne pouvant rien refuser au néphilim, il avait fini par accepter, mais avait passé la semaine à angoisser, et le chasseur d'ombres avait dû supporter sa mauvaise humeur. Bien entendu, il le comprenait, et c'est pour cela qu'il encaissait sans rien dire, essayant de le rassurer un maximum.

\- Alec ! Alec !

Le néphilim se retourna. Jocelyne accourait vers lui.

\- Jocelyne ! Bonjour…

Elle le serra brièvement dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui et vous ?

\- Oui, heu… Je voulais te parler de Magnus…

Alec fronça les sourcils.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, enfin… Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi prendre un café ? Viens…

Ils se rendirent au Takie's et s'installèrent dans un coin isolé. Jocelyne faisait tourner anxieusement sa tasse de café dans sa main, ne sachant pas très bien comment aborder les choses.

\- Vous disiez vouloir me parler de Magnus… Commença Alec.

\- Oui… Je… Je l'ai croisé l'autre jour et… Il avait l'air complètement ailleurs.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Et bien, il a envoyé une boule de feu droit sur moi…

\- Pardon?!

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai juste surpris je pense. Il ne m'avait pas vu, je lui ai touché le bras et…

\- Je suis désolé, Jocelyne. Il… Il est à cran en ce moment. Les garçons sont chez son père et… Disons qu'il n'est pas très rassuré à l'idée de les savoir là-bas. Mais ils rentrent ce soir, alors tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre.

\- Hum… Tu sais, Alec, si je voulais te parler, c'est parce que je le trouve un peu bizarre en ce moment, et ça date de bien avant le départ de vos fils. Il est nerveux, agité, et… Je m'inquiète pour lui. C'est un ami de longue date et…

\- Et quoi ?! Vous croyez que je ne m'inquiète pas moi, peut-être ?! S'écria Alec, vexé.

\- Alec, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Juste… Parfois quand on vit avec quelqu'un, on ne remarque pas forcément les changements qui se produisent chez cette personne, et… parfois une personne de l'extérieur perçoit plus ces choses-là… Je voulais juste te faire part de mon ressenti.

\- Je sais qu'il ne va pas bien, je n'ai besoin de personne pour me le dire !

\- Alec, je…

\- Quoi ?! Vous croyez savoir mieux que moi ce qui ne va pas chez lui ?! Vous ne connaissez pas son histoire, moi oui ! Mieux que personne ! Il n'y a personne sur cette foutue planète ou….ou je ne sais où, qui le connaisse mieux que moi !

\- Je sais bien, c'est pour cela que je t'en parle à toi ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser, Alec.

Alec se leva et déposa des billets sur la table.

\- Je vais m'en occuper ! Restez en dehors de ça !

\- Je ne comptais pas… Commença-t-elle.

Mais le chasseur d'ombres était déjà parti. Au lieu de prendre la direction de l'Institut, il prit celle du loft, en grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, et ouvrit la porte.

\- Daddddd ! S'écrièrent deux jeunes garçons en lui sautant dessus.

Il sourit et s'accroupit à leur hauteur avant de les serrer dans ses bras.

\- Hey, mes anges. Qu'est-ce que vous faites déjà là ?

\- Papy Robert est venue nous chercher ! Répondit l'aîné.

Alec releva la tête vers Magnus, et secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- Alors, c'était comment ces vacances ?

\- Trop bien !

\- Max a fait que des bêtises ! Fit Rafael.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Se défendit Max.

Le néphilim sourit et leur ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux. Il se redressa, laissant les deux enfants se chamailler, et sortit sur la terrasse rejoindre son amant. Il s'adossa contre la baie vitrée, les bras croisés. Magnus tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Allez, vas-y, vide de ton sac, dis-moi que je ne suis qu'un idiot !

\- Je ne pense pas que tu es un idiot. Je pense juste que si tu ne me parles pas, je ne pourrais pas t'aider.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !

\- Magnus… Laisse-le entrer dans ta vie ou écarte-le en définitivement, mais arrête de jongler entre les deux ! Ce n'est bon ni pour toi, ni pour les enfants !

\- Si tu crois que c'est facile…

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je comprends parfaitement que…

\- Non, c'est faux, tu ne comprends pas !

\- Alors explique-moi !

\- Il est là à faire comme si tout allait bien, à faire comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé ! Alors oui il m'a répété ses excuses un million de fois, oui il avait l'air sincère, mais tu crois vraiment que c'est suffisant pour réparer… pour tout réparer ? Tout ce que j'ai traversé par sa faute, tout ce que… Je me suis retrouvé dans un monde que je ne connaissais pas, seul, loin de chez moi ! Tu crois que ça été facile ?! Tu crois que j'ai toujours été ce sorcier sûr de lui à qui tout le monde mange dans la main ?!

\- Hey…

Alec s'approcha de lui et prit son visage en coupe.

\- Essaye de te calmer. Je sais tout ça, je le sais ! Je ne te demande pas de lui pardonner, mais de le laisser avoir une place dans ta vie. Je sais que tu en as envie, sinon ça ferait longtemps qu'on entendrait plus parler de lui. Je comprends que ce soit dur… Je te soutiendrais toujours, tu le sais. Peu importe ta décision, mais s'il te plaît prend-en une, parce que je ne supporte plus de te voir comme ça ! Je déteste te voir mal, et n'oublie pas que je ressens ce que tu ressens.

\- Je… J'angoisse quand ils sont avec lui, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?!

Alec sourit et l'attira contre lui.

\- Un vrai papa poule !

\- Alors là, pas du tout ! S'indigna le sorcier, avec un sourire. Je veux juste les protéger. Ils vivent dans un monde dangereux…

\- Jusqu'ici on s'en est plutôt bien sorti, sans trop de dégâts…

\- Oui… Ils ne sont pas faciles tous les jours !

Le néphilim se mit à rire.

\- Ah ça, je te le fais pas dire ! Ce ne sont pas vraiment des anges !

\- Non, plutôt des petits démons !

\- Ils tiennent ça de toi !

\- Ben tiens, je l'attendais celle-là ! Tu as de la chance que je t'aime, chasseur d'ombres !

Alec passa ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'un jour le grand sorcier de Brooklyn serait marié à un chasseur d'ombres, et élèverait avec lui un sorcier et un néphilim ? Lui demanda-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais certainement pas moi. On peut dire que tu as vraiment changé ma vie, Alexander.

\- Et tu regrettes ?

\- Non, pas une seule seconde. Jamais. Je vous aime tous les trois plus que tout au monde…

\- Nous aussi on t'aime !

Le néphilim l'embrassa tendrement, heureux de voir que le sorcier semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Ils rejoignirent ensuite leur enfant dans le salon, et Max sauta dans les bras de Magnus.

\- Hey, bonhomme.

\- Papa, papy Rach il pourra venir à la maison bientôt ?

\- Heu, on verra, d'accord. Si vous êtes sages…

\- On est toujours sage, papa ! Lui fit Rafael.

\- Oui, c'est bien connu !

La remarque du sorcier fit sourire Alec.

\- Il pourra venir alors papy ?

\- On verra, Rafael.

\- D'accord… Dit tristement le jeune garçon, un peu déçu que son père ne montre pas plus d'enthousiasme à l'idée de recevoir leur grand-père.

\- Et si vous nous racontiez ce que vous avez fait avec papy ? Demanda alors Alec, espérant ramener une atmosphère plus détendue.

Max et Rafael coururent alors dans leurs chambres chercher tous les nombreux cadeaux et souvenirs ramenaient d'Indonésie. Alec en profita pour s'installer à côté de son amant dans le canapé. Magnus s'appuya contre lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé être à l'Institut ? Demanda-t-il à Alec.

\- Si, mais Jocelyne m'est tombée dessus avec la ferme intention de me parler de toi.

\- De moi ? Comment ça de moi?

\- Il paraît que tu as failli la tuer l'autre jour.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle n'est pas au courant qu'il ne faut jamais prendre un sorcier par surprise !

Alec sourit et rapprochant ses lèvres de son oreille, il lui dit :

\- Ah bon ? Faudra que j'essaye un jour… Ça pourrait être intéressant…

Comprenant à quoi le néphilim faisait allusion, Magnus lui lança un regard faussement choqué.

\- J'ai vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi, Alexander.

\- Tu ne le savais pas depuis le temps ?

\- Pas savoir quoi ? Demanda Rafael en s'installant entre ses deux pères, un album photo dans les mains.

\- Qu'il est le meilleur chasseur d'ombres au monde ! Lui répondit Magnus du tac au tac, tout en prenant Max dans ses bras.

Le jeune garçon, un chapeau de pirate sur la tête, enfoui son visage dans le cou de son père, suçant son pouce.

\- C'est quoi cet album ? Demanda le sorcier à son fils aîné.

\- Des photos de papy, Mira et nous, et de tout ce qu'on a vu !

\- Mira… Si je les vois s'embrasser, je vomis… Chuchota Magnus, de façon à ce que seul Alec puisse l'entendre.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Rafael ouvrit l'album et commença le récit de leurs aventures, sous les rires de son jeune frère, dont les yeux commençaient à se fermer tout seuls. Magnus allait se lever pour aller le coucher, lorsque son regard fut attiré par une photo sur la nouvelle page que venait de tourner son fils. Il posa sa main dessus.

\- C'est quoi ça ?!

Rafael leva les yeux vers son père, alors qu'Alec s'était tendu et lançait un regard anxieux vers son amant.

\- Papy nous a donné des photos de mamie, de ses parents, et de toi. Il a dit que comme ça on pourrait avoir toute la famille !

Les yeux de Magnus se transformèrent.

\- Rafael, va dans ta chambre, mon ange. Ordonna Alec à son fils.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, Rafael essaya de s'opposer à l'ordre de son père.

\- Mais dad, j'ai pas fini de vous montrer !

\- Tu nous montreras tout à l'heure ! Va jouer ! Max, toi tu vas te coucher, tu dors à moitié !

Le plus jeune des garçons ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et se frottant les yeux en baillant, il suivit son frère, qui face au regard insistant de son père, avait fini par plier. Alec baissa alors les yeux sur la photo que Magnus fixait de ses yeux de chat. Une jeune femme brune souriait, tenant un enfant, à peine plus âgé que Max, dans ses bras, ses longs cheveux bruns lui tombant sur les épaules.

\- Elle était vraiment très belle… Observa Alec.

\- De quel droit il leur donne ça !

\- Magnus… Il croyait sûrement bien faire. Puis tu connais les garçons, ils ont dû le harceler de questions !

Le sorcier tendit la main vers l'album et en tourna les pages, son visage s'assombrissant à mesure. Il finit par le fermer violemment.

\- Jette-le ! Jette moi ça ! Ordonna-t-il à Alec.

Le chasseur d'ombres, posant un doigt sous son menton, lui fit tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Non. Cet album appartient à nos fils. C'est important pour eux d'en apprendre plus sur toi. Ils en ont besoin. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas vu les étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux de Rafael ?! Tu ne peux pas détruire ces photos. Il s'agit de leur famille à eux aussi.

\- Je vois… Une fois de plus tu le soutiens à lui !

\- Je ne soutiens ni ton père, ni toi, dans cette histoire. Vous êtes aussi idiots l'un que l'autre.

\- C'est mon passé, Alec ! J'ai fait une croix dessus il y a des siècles ! J'ai été arraché à ma famille, à mes origines, à mon pays ! J'ai mis des décennies avant d'arriver à en faire le deuil ! Et lui il… Il… De quel droit il détruit tout ça ?!

Il pointa un doigt menaçant en direction de l'album photos.

\- Cet enfant ce n'est pas moi ! S'il veut le retrouver, il n'a qu'à lui construire une tombe et y enterrer tous ses souvenirs de lui ! Car il est mort, Alec, mort ! Je ne suis plus cet enfant qu'il a aimé !

Magnus se leva et sortit sur la terrasse. Ayant entendu les cris de son père, Rafael accourut dans les bras du néphilim.

\- Dad, pourquoi il crie papa ? C'est à cause des photos ?

\- Ce n'est rien mon ange, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je peux pas les garder ?

\- Si, bien sûr que si. Juste il va falloir que tu évites de les faire traîner n'importe où, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Pourquoi elles ne plaisent pas à papa ?

\- Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne lui plaise pas, c'est juste que sa maman lui manque beaucoup et il est triste quand il voit des photos d'elle. Lui dit Alec d'une voix douce.

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais moi j'aime bien voir les photos de ma maman !

Le cœur d'Alec se serra. Il avait réussi à récupérer des photos des parents biologiques du jeune garçon, et il avait toujours un pincement au cœur quand il en parlait.

\- Tu sais mon ange, tout le monde ne réagit pas de la même manière quand il est triste.

\- Mais je veux pas qu'il soit triste papa !

\- Moi non plus. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va aller lui faire un gros bisou et ça ira mieux, d'accord ?

\- D'accord ! S'exclama Rafael avec enthousiasme avant de courir vers le sorcier et de lui sauter au cou.

Alec sourit tristement. Il allait aller les rejoindre lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Rafael se précipita vers la porte d'entrée avant que ses pères n'aient pu faire le moindre geste. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, tenant son grand-père par la main, lui racontant que son père était triste à cause des photos. Rafael parlait toujours beaucoup trop, pensa Alec.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Demanda agressivement Magnus en s'avançant vers son père d'un air menaçant.

Alec le retint par le bras, formulant silencieusement sur ses lèvres « calme-toi », mais le sorcier se dégagea, l'ignorant totalement. Le néphilim ordonna à son fils de filer dans sa chambre, et dû l'y traîner à moitié en voyant qu'il n'obéissait pas. Lorsqu'il revint, Magnus et son père se disputaient, hurlant dans le salon. Alec traça une rune de silence sur le mur, isolant ainsi les chambres de ses fils de la dispute qui avaient éclaté entre leur père et leur grand-père.

\- Tu crois que tu peux débarquer ici quand bon te semble ? Les garder plus longtemps parce que tu l'as décidé ? Leur donner tes photos stupides ?!

\- Magnus, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi m'expliquer. Je suis justement venu pour ça. J'ai réalisé bien trop tard que tu pourrais mal le prendre !

\- Mal le prendre ? Mal le prendre ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ?! Ton fils est mort, rentre-toi ça dans le crâne !

Rachmad tendit la main vers lui, mais Magnus se dégagea. Alec se plaça entre eux et s'adressa à son beau-père.

\- Je pense que c'est mieux si vous partez…

\- Alec, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

\- Je sais ! Le coupa Alec. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, maintenant laissez-lui du temps…

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, comprenant. Il s'adressa ensuite à son fils.

\- Ils restent ta famille. Ils t'aimaient. Comme moi je t'aime.

Magnus ne lui répondit pas, lui tournant le dos. Alec raccompagna son beau-père à la porte puis une fois celui-ci partit, il rejoignit son amant.

\- Je n'y arriverais pas… Lui murmura le sorcier. Je n'arriverais pas à faire en sorte que les choses se passent bien, à l'accepter dans ma vie. Je n'y arriverais pas…

Le néphilim l'entoura de ses bras et embrassa ses tempes.

\- Tu arriveras… Laisse-toi juste du temps… Mais tu y arriveras, tu verras…

Et effectivement, un an plus tard, un événement avait fait à nouveau basculer leur vie, et permis au sorcier et son père de se retrouver et de construire enfin une vraie relation…..


	55. Bonus

**BONUS**

Je sentis deux mains remonter sur mon dos et de douces lèvres se poser dans mon cou, en taquinant la peau. Un sourire étira mes lèvres.

\- Tu rentres bien tard, Alexander…

\- J'ai eu une journée très, très chargée…. Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille tout en continuant ses caresses.

Je me retournais et le fis basculer sous moi. Il portait encore sa tenue de combat. D'un rapide coup d'œil, je vérifiais qu'il ne soit pas blessé. Une fois rassuré sur son état, je capturais ses lèvres entre les miennes. Il passa une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, l'autre se posant sur ma taille, m'attirant un peu plus contre lui. Nos caresses, dans un premier temps chastes, le devinrent beaucoup moins au fil des minutes. Je m'apprêtais à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, mais la voix du plus jeune de nos fils se fit entendre.

\- Papa, dad ! Rafe m'embête !

Je roulais sur le dos en soupirant de frustration. Quand on avait deux enfants comme eux à la maison, fallait oublier les parties de jambes en l'air en toute tranquillité… Alec se tourna vers moi, un grand sourire amusé sur le visage.

\- Le devoir t'appelle on dirait !

\- Pourquoi moi ?! Il a dit papa et dad ! Protestais-je.

\- Oui, mais j'ai eu une très, très dure journée et je suis très fatigué ! En plus, j'ai mal partout…. Me fit-il en me désignant son corps à moitié nu de la main.

Je gémis. Tu parles d'un demi-ange ! Il était plus démoniaque que moi !

\- Tu me le revaudras, je préfère te prévenir !

\- Hum, oui, promis, tout ce que tu veux… Allez, vas-y avant qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent !

\- Oh mais c'est une idée ça ! Comme ça on pourra reprendre où on en était !

Il rit.

\- C'est tentant, mais non.

\- Mari indigne !

\- Père indigne !

\- J'assume !

\- Moi aussi !

On entendit nos fils nous rappeler.

\- Ils ne dorment donc jamais ?

\- Ben vu l'heure, je dirais qu'ils se lèvent !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à rentré plus tôt toi aussi ! Râlais-je.

Je me levais et m'habillais en hâte, tout en grommelant.

\- Tu sais, je pense vraiment que vous devriez enlever ce truc de dimanche de repos. Après tout, ils sont jeunes, ils récupèrent vite !

\- Non, le dimanche c'est le jour du seigneur ! Plaisanta-t-il. Puis tu aurais toujours Max à la maison.

\- On pourrait peut-être revenir sur la loi qui dit que seuls des néphilims doivent suivre la formation de chasseurs d'ombres, non ? Au moins pour les dimanches !

\- J'hallucine ! Tu es prêt à renoncer à tous tes principes, juste pour mes beaux yeux !

\- Je plaide coupable !

Il secoua la tête en riant, m'embrassa furtivement et me poussa vers la sortie. Je rejoignis mes fils dans le salon. Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez en en voyant l'état… Ils se figèrent en me voyant arriver et Max se précipita vers moi, désignant son frère du doigt.

\- Il arrête pas de m'embêter ! Il a cassé monsieur nounours !

Je haussais les sourcils : monsieur qui ?! Bon d'accord, je l'admet, niveau gestion des jouets, j'étais off. Pour être honnête, c'était un peu le cadet de mes préoccupations.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Se défendit Rafael. Tu lui as mis le feu tout seul !

\- Non, c'est de ta faute !

\- C'est pas de ma faute si t'es nul !

\- Stop ! Hurlais-je. Ça suffit ! Vous vous excusez, tous les deux, immédiatement ! Tout de suite!

Ils croisèrent tous les deux les bras, prenant un air boudeur. Voyant qu'ils n'obéissaient pas, je décidais d'employer la manière forte : transformant mes yeux, je plongeais mon regard dans les leurs. Le résultat fut immédiat : un instant plus tard, ils rigolaient à nouveau ensemble. L'orage était passé. Je prenais une grande respiration, remis de l'ordre dans le salon, quoi que pas trop, ça me donnait de l'angoisse sinon. Alec me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Après avoir embrassé nos fils, il s'approcha de moi et déposa de nouveaux baisers dans mon cou. Ses cheveux mouillés chatouillèrent ma joue.

\- Tu aurais pu m'attendre pour prendre ta douche… Lui murmurais-je.

\- Les enfants sont là, donc non.

\- Un sort d'isolement, et c'est comme si on était seul !

\- Et s'ils ont besoin de nous comme tout à l'heure, on fait quoi ?

Je ne répondis pas, bien obligé d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort.

\- Tu travailles aujourd'hui ? Lui demandais-je en le regardant se servir une tasse de café.

\- Je suis de garde ce soir.

\- Encore ?!

\- Oui, mais après j'ai ma semaine de libre.

\- Ah oui ? Jace a fait installer les congés payés ?

\- Les quoi ? Me demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

\- Rien, laisse tomber.

Il bailla et passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

\- Va te reposer… Je m'occupe des deux petits monstres…

Il me remercia du regard et déposa un bref baiser sur mes lèvres. Il avait presque atteint la chambre lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retentit.

\- J'y vais… Me fit-il.

Je le suivis du regard. Bien qu'il y ait peu de risques que quelqu'un s'en prenne à nous ici, je n'étais pas spécialement rassuré de le voir ouvrir la porte sans son éternelle tenue de combat qu'il portait habituellement. Ce truc n'était peut-être pas à la pointe de la mode, mais il le protégeait, et ça, c'était plus précieux que le reste. C'est pourquoi j'eus une légère appréhension en le voyant ouvrir la porte dans sa tenue de jogging. Ma tension retomba en attendant la voix du coursier. Un instant plus tard, la porte se referma et Alec réapparut dans mon champ de vision, le courrier à la main.

\- Tu sais, je commence vraiment à croire qu'il est amoureux de toi ! Il est au courant qu'on a une boîte aux lettres, comme tout le monde ?

\- Il avait besoin d'une signature ! Me répondit Alec, sans relever ce que je lui avais dit.

Les sourcils froncés, il fixait l'enveloppe qu'il tenait à la main. Il l'ouvrit et ses yeux survolèrent le papier.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Heu… Je.. Je crois que tu ne vas pas aimer…

\- Pourquoi ? L'Enclave me déclare son amour ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais il s'agit bien d'amour, oui.

Il eut un rire nerveux.

\- Le facteur t'a écrit une lettre d'amour ? Me moquais-je, le faisant rougir.

\- Quoi ?! Non !

J'allais me saisir de la lettre, lorsque Rafael l'arracha des mains de son père avant moi.

\- Grand-père se marie ! S'écria-t-il.

Max se pencha par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tu me dis ce qui a écrit, Rafe ? Je comprends pas !

\- Moi non plus ! M'interposais-je en me saisissant à mon tour de la lettre. Qui se… QUOI ?! Non, mais dites-moi que je rêve ?!

\- Les garçons, allez dans vos chambres ! Leur ordonna Alec.

Ils devaient avoir senti ma colère car ils déguerpirent aussitôt. Alec me prit la lettre des mains, et la déposa sur la table basse.

\- On ne va pas y aller ! C'est hors de question ! Prévins-je directement.

Autant que les choses soient claires tout de suite.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être y réfléchir. Ne pas prendre une décision à chaud.

\- Mais c'est tout réfléchi ! Hors de question que j'assiste à cette mascarade !

\- Ce n'est pas une mascarade et tu le sais très bien ! Écoute… Moi aussi ça me ferait bizarre si mon père se remariait, mais…

\- La question n'est pas là ! Il se marie avec qui il veut, je m'en tape ! Mais m'inviter à cette comédie ? Non merci !

\- Tu es son fils…

\- Non, je ne le suis pas !

\- Magnus, je sais qu'entre vous c'est compliqué, mais… Mais il s'agit aussi de Mira, pas seulement de lui !

\- Et alors ?!

\- Et alors c'est ton amie !

\- C'était !

\- Elle nous a permis de pouvoir passer l'éternité ensemble. Rien que pour ça, on devrait y aller.

\- Ben vas-y toi, je t'en prie !

\- Magnus… Soupira-t-il. C'est le grand-père de nos fils. On ne peut pas l'empêcher de les avoir pour le jour le plus important de sa vie.

-Le jour le plus important de sa vie ! Répétais-je avec dédain.

Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne fallait pas entendre parfois !

\- Il l'aime et elle l'aime ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, ils sont heureux et franchement je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange autant dans cette histoire !

\- Je n'ai pas dit que ça me dérangeait, j'ai dit que je n'irai pas !

\- C'est dans trois mois, tu as le temps de réfléchir…

\- Je n'irai pas, ça sert à rien d'insister !

\- Il aimerait que tu sois là…

\- Ça c'est son problème, pas le mien ! Fin de la discussion ! Rajoutais-je en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer.

Me détournant de lui, je fis semblant de soudain m'intéresser à mon grimoire. M'en saisissant, je m'installais sur mon fauteuil. Mon chat me sauta aussitôt sur les genoux. Je lui grattais la tête, et mes yeux glissèrent sur les lignes de ce vieux livre. Je sentais peser sur moi le regard d'Alec. Il n'allait pas me lâcher avec cette histoire. J'allais en entendre parler pendant des jours jusqu'à que j'accepte de me rendre à ce satané mariage. Mais parole de Magnus Bane, il en était purement hors de question…

 **Plus tard- PDV Alec**

Alors que je finissais mon deuxième tour de garde consécutif avec Jace, je décidais d'aborder avec lui un sujet qui me tracassait depuis le début de la journée.

\- Rachmad et Mira se marient. Lui annonçais-je.

\- Je sais. Nous avons reçu un faire part ce matin.

\- Ouais, nous aussi. Un coursier l'a déposé à l'appartement…

\- Comment Magnus l'a pris ? Me demanda-t-il en déposant nos armes dans l'armoire prévue à cet effet.

\- Pas très bien. Mais c'était à prévoir.

\- Vu comment il réagit quand il est avec lui, oui.

\- J'aimerais bien que ça se passe mieux entre eux. Ne serait-ce que pour les garçons.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu puisses y faire quoi que ce soit, Alec. Tu ne peux pas forcer une personne à en aimer une autre !

\- Comment ça ? Tu penses que Magnus n'aime pas son père ?

\- Ce n'est pas son père.

\- C'est lui qui l'a élevé !

\- Non, justement.

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- 10 petites années, Alec. 10 ans… Ce n'est rien à côté de tout ce qu'il a vécu par la suite. Ce sont des siècles et des siècles qui les séparent.

\- Mais ça allait mieux ! Me plaignis-je, têtu.

Je refusais de lâcher l'affaire. Les voir se déchirer me faisait trop de mal et en faisait aussi à nos fils. Nous en faisait à tous.

 **1 mois plus tard- PDV Magnus**

Maudissant Alec du plus profond de mon cœur, je n'écoutais que d'une oreille ce que mon pseudo père me racontait. Il s'en aperçut d'ailleurs assez rapidement et s'avança vers moi. M'attrapant le poignet, il m'empêcha d'ajouter le dernier ingrédient à ma préparation démoniaque. Destiné à quoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était avoir une distraction pour ne pas à avoir à écouter ce qu'il allait me dire.

\- Tu pourrais prêter un peu plus d'attention à ce que je te dis, s'il te plaît ?

Il me parla dans un anglais parfait, sachant pertinemment que je ne lui répondrais pas s'il me parlait dans ma langue maternelle. Mes raisons ? Cette langue était rattachée à de mauvais souvenirs et puis ça l'énervait que je renie à ce point-là mes origines. Et ça, ça me réjouissait. En revanche, ça agaçait Alec qui était persuadé que je faisais tout pour provoquer mon « père ». Ce qui dans le fond, n'était pas tout à fait faux.

\- Mais je t'écoute. Lui répondis-je d'un ton faussement intéressé. Je sais faire deux choses à la fois tu sais.

\- Non, tu ne m'écoutes pas. Je le vois bien.

\- Si tu le dis. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ?

Il baissa les yeux vers sa main qui tenait toujours mon poignet. Il me lâcha en soupirant. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, j'aurais probablement réagi plus violemment. Aujourd'hui, je le tolérais un peu plus, même si sa présence m'était toujours aussi désagréable.

\- Tu viendras ?

\- Non. Je n'ai rien à y faire.

\- Je pourrais te faire visiter le pays. Il a beaucoup changé depuis que tu l'as quitté tu sais.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Comme si j'allais le suivre en Indonésie. Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne fallait pas entendre…

\- Je suis sûr qu'Alec adorerait !

\- Ne mêle pas Alec à ça ! M'énervais-je.

\- J'essaye juste de te dire que ce serait une bonne chose que tu retournes là-bas. Pour au moins essayer d'enterrer le passé.

\- Il est déjà enterré… Enfin presque… Rajoutais-je en lui jetant un regard méprisant.

\- Bien… Je vois que je n'arriverais pas à te faire changer d'avis. Tu as besoin d'aide pour quelque chose ou tu veux que je te laisse?

\- La deuxième proposition me plaît assez !

Il me fixa étrangement pendant un instant avant de prendre à nouveau la parole.

\- J'aimerais bien attendre ici que les garçons rentrent…

\- Et bien fait. Mais reste pas dans mes pattes, j'ai du travail !

Il me laissa alors seul, rejoignant le salon. Je continuais alors mes activités, bien décidé à essayer d'oublier sa présence chez moi. J'y étais parvenu lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Il me cria qu'il y allait et je n'eus pas le courage de m'y opposer. Une voix familière mais tout autant désagréable, me parvint aux oreilles.

\- Dites-moi que je rêve. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle…

Je me rendis immédiatement dans le salon, essayant de contrôler la colère qui montait en moi. La vision de mon « père » souriant à pleine dent à cette femme que je haïssais m'aidait pas à garder mon self-contrôle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

\- Bonjour, Magnus. Me répondit-elle froidement.

Habillée dans son éternel tailleur noir, ses cheveux noirs attachés en une queue-de-cheval basse, Maryse Lightwood me fit un sourire faux.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- C'est une blague ?! Ok, stop ! Vous savez quoi ? Je vais gentiment vous laisser discuter ensemble ! Je suis sûr que vous avez plein de choses à vous dire !

Je quittais ensuite l'appartement et pris la direction de l'Institut. Crois-moi Alexander, tu allais passer une très, très mauvaise journée !

 **PDV Alec**

Je venais de terminer ma séance d'entraînement et m'apprêtais à aller prendre une douche, lorsque j'aperçus Magnus dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, me fusillant du regard. J'ignorais ce que j'avais fait, mais pour qu'il ne jette même pas un seul regard vers mon torse nu, c'est qu'il devait vraiment être énervé. Sachant son père en ville, ça ne m'étonnait cependant pas. En revanche, je ne voyais pas vraiment le rapport avec moi. Je m'approchais de lui avec un grand sourire et déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Bonjour, mon amour.

\- Non ! Non, et non ! Fais pas l'innocent ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu le sais très bien !

\- Non, je ne le sais pas. Mais tu pourrais peut-être me le dire au lieu de t'énerver inutilement sur moi !

\- Mon père ! Tu me l'as mis dans les pattes toute la matinée !

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? C'était toujours la même chose…

\- Tu me soûles… Réglez vos problèmes entre vous ! Je ne veux plus rien à voir affaire là-dedans ! Vous me fatiguez autant un que l'autre ! Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir deux hommes vieux de plusieurs siècles mais des enfants ! Même nos fils sont plus matures que vous et je te signale que l'aîné n'a que 6 ans !

M'écartant de lui, j'enfilais un sweat et m'écartais de lui.

\- Désolé mon chéri, mais tu vas devoir t'en occuper, puisqu'en ce moment même, il a ses fesses posées sur le canapé de notre salon en compagnie de ta chère maman ! Magnifique, non ? Deux personnes qui ont essayé de me tuer prennent un cocktail ensemble chez nous !

Je tournais le regard vers lui, surpris.

\- Ma mère est chez nous ?!

\- Oui, c'est ce que je viens de te dire. Et figure-toi qu'ils sont assez proches tous les deux !

J'éclatais de rire. Ma mère et son père ? Non mais n'importe quoi, je vous jure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ton père va se marier, et ce n'est pas parce que tu es contre, qu'il faut que tu commences à raconter n'importe quoi.

\- Je ne raconte rien du tout, je constate. Puis depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas vu Mira toi ? Hein ? Étrange qu'elle ne soit pas venue avec lui, non ?

\- Elle prépare leur mariage !

\- Si tu le dis… En attendant, elle n'est pas là. Et c'est un homme…

J'ouvris de grands yeux choqués.

\- L'amour est plus fort que tout ça !

\- Ouais, bien sûr ! Il a le profil du mec fidèle !

\- Magnus, arrête avec ça. Ils se sont rapprochés après, bien après, la mort de ta mère !

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change. Moi si je te perdais, je ne pourrais pas me remarier.

Je souris, touché par cette confession. L'attrapant par la taille, je le rapprochais de moi.

\- Toi et moi c'est différent. Puis chacun réagit d'une manière différente, tu sais. Il n'a pas pour autant oublié ta mère, et il l'aime toujours, seulement…

\- Seulement rien du tout, Alec ! Je me fiche de ce qu'il ressent ou qu'il ne ressent plus. J'étais juste venue t'informer que si tu ne vas pas tout de suite les faire dégager, je les réduis en poussières !

\- Ok, je vais y aller. Je vais m'en occuper. Mais tu as conscience que lui et toi tournez en rond, là ?

\- Je ne veux pas de lui.

\- Ok. Je vais lui demander de rentrer en Indonésie. Ça te va ?

\- Tu vas aussi lui dire qu'on ira pas à son mariage ?

\- Non, je vais lui dire que toi, tu n'iras pas. Moi je n'ai contre lui, Magnus.

\- Donc tu vas partir je ne sais combien de temps loin de moi ? Avec les enfants ?!

\- Oui. Sauf si tu veux venir…

\- Certainement pas !

\- Alors oui ! Et je ne veux pas t'entendre râler après ça ! Tu ne le verras plus, ne t'inquiète pas je vais y veiller !

\- Et bien c'est pas trop tôt !

Je soupirais, exaspéré. Ragnor et Jace avaient raison. Il fallait que je laisse tomber….

 **Plus tard- PDV Magnus**

Alec ouvrit la porte de l'appartement mais je restais en arrière. Il se tourna vers moi, affichant un air interrogateur.

\- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux même plus le croiser, parce que franchement là…

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Le coupais-je. Mais je l'ai déjà surpris en pleine action avec Mira, je n'ai pas envie de reproduire l'expérience. Surtout avec ta mère. Désolé.

Je lui fis un sourire moqueur. Bien entendu, je n'y croyais pas une seule seconde, mais insinuer le doute dans l'esprit d'Alec, m'amusait. Il me lança un regard soupçonneux, avant de secouer la tête et d'entrer dans l'appartement. Je le suivis en me retenant de rire. Je perdis seulement mon sourire en voyant le salon désert, le chemisier noir de Maryse au sol, et la porte de la chambre entrouverte. Alec me lança un regard inquiet.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils… Commença-t-il, blanc comme un linge.

\- A vrai dire, je ne sais plus trop ce que je crois…

Des éclats de rire nous parvinrent, et je posais mes mains sur mes yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas voir ça ! Me plaignis-je, avant de relever brusquement la tête, une horrible idée me traversant l'esprit. Attends, s'ils.. Ça ferait de nous des… frères ! Ah mon dieu, on serait comme Clary et Jace à leurs débuts !

\- Il faudrait qu'on divorce ! Me rétorqua Alec.

Je lui jetais un regard horrifié, et il éclata de rire.

\- Tu te fais des idées, j'en suis sûr. Je vais voir ce qui se passe !

Il n'en eut cependant pas besoin. Mon père et sa mère venaient de sortir de la salle de bain. Ils se figèrent mais pas autant qu'Alec : sa mère se tenait devant nous, et comment vous dire, elle ne portait pas grand-chose au niveau du haut. Juste un soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge. Sérieusement vous y croyez à ça ? Je poussais un sifflement. Qui aurait cru qu'une femme comme elle oserait ce type de tenue. A côté de moi, Alec se décomposa ce qui m'amusa un peu plus. Au moins, mon père, lui, portait tous ses vêtements.

\- Et bien Maryse, je dois dire que tu me surprends. Qui aurait pensé que tu pourrais être aussi…

\- Si tu finis cette phrase, me coupa Alec en se tournant vers moi, je te jure qu'on divorce vraiment !

Je levais les mains innocemment, me retenant difficilement de rire.

\- Je constate juste.

\- Ouais, ben arrête ! Et toi maman…

Il tendit son chemisier à sa mère, évitant cependant de la regarder.

\- Rhabille-toi. Et expliquez-moi ce que vous trafiquez !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Alec. Commença mon père. Ta mère a renversé du café sur son chemisier, et… on a nettoyé tout ça. Rien de plus. Je t'assure.

\- Alec, mon chéri, ce n'est qu'un regrettable mal entendu.

-Sortez… Tous les deux…

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Alec se tourna alors vers moi.

\- Ne t'avise même pas de commenter !

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je pense qu'ils ont dit la vérité !

\- Bien sûr qu'ils ont dit la vérité ! Me fit-il brusquement.

Je le poussais vers le canapé et m'asseyais à califourchon sur lui.

\- Et si on arrêtait de parler d'eux ?

\- Alors là, non ! Chasse immédiatement ce que tu as en tête ! Pas après ce que je viens de voir…

\- Allons, il y a pire. Ta mère est plutôt bien conservée pour son âge…

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viens de me dire un truc pareil!

\- Je sais apprécier la beauté des vieilles choses !

\- C'est de ma mère dont tu parles là !

\- Justement !

Nos regards se croisèrent et il éclata de rire.

\- Tu es impossible, tu le sais ça ?

\- Hum… oui !

Il s'allongea dans le canapé, me serrant dans ses bras. Nouant mes doigts aux siens, je posais ma tête contre son épaule.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Me demanda Alec.

\- A ce mariage… Tu crois vraiment que je devrais y aller ?

\- Je sais pas… Me fit-il en passant sa main dans mes cheveux. Pour être honnête, je ne sais plus quoi te dire.

\- Mais toi tu vas vraiment y aller ? Sans moi ?

\- Je préférerais que tu sois là, mais je ne peux pas non plus te forcer. Te voir souffrir n'est pas le but.

\- Hum… Tout le monde semble pourtant me donner tort. En fait je passe pour le méchant alors que … J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix, et ça m'énerve !

\- Tu es le seul qui puisse décider. Si tu ne veux pas y aller, n'y va pas… Mais ça risque de jeter un froid, c'est sûr.

\- Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je pense que tu devrais parler avec lui de tout ça. Dis-lui ce que tu as sur le cœur, dis-lui pourquoi ce mariage te dérange autant que ça.

\- Tu veux pas le lui dire toi ?

Il éclata de rire.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

\- Rien, c'est ta tête qui me fait rire. On dirait un enfant… Me fit-il en me caressant la joue.

\- N'oublie pas que tu as promis d'être là pour moi, pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

\- Oui, mais pas de faire l'intermédiaire entre ton père et toi. Tu as besoin de lui, il serait temps que tu te l'avoues à toi-même !

\- N'importe quoi…

Je me détachais de lui et me levais. Je partis m'enfermer dans la chambre. Autant aller se coucher, cette journée se terminerait plus vite. Alec me rejoignit et s'allongea à côté de moi.

\- Il l'aimait… Me fit-il après un long silence. Il ne l'a pas oublié, il essaye juste de continuer sa vie, pour toi, parce que tu vis. Dans le cas contraire…

\- Il serait mort. Ça c'est sûr, puisqu'il a besoin de mon sang pour rester ici…

\- Magnus… Soupira Alec. Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire…

\- Tu arriverais toi ?

\- A quoi ?

Je tournais la tête vers lui.

\- A te remarier s'il m'arrivait quelque chose…

\- Non. Si tu mourais, je mourais avec toi.

\- Mais il y a les garçons… On n'en a jamais parlé, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne vieillit plus qu'on ne peut pas mourir. Et avec le lien qui nous unit…

\- On mourait ensemble. Oui, je sais. On a accepté de prendre ce risque, toi comme moi.

\- Je sais, mais il n'y avait pas les enfants à l'époque…

\- Magnus… Il ne nous arrivera rien. Ni à toi, ni à moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais…

\- Parce qu'on ne sépare pas deux âmes sœurs… Me fit-il en souriant.

Je lui rendis son sourire et me blottis à nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Ce n'était pas des âmes sœurs alors… Mes parents…

\- Je sais pas… Peut-être pas…

Je soupirais.

\- Tu as peut-être raison… Peut-être que je devrais y aller, histoire de veiller sur toi et les garçons…

Alec me sourit et secoua la tête.

\- Si c'est pour nous protéger alors…

\- C'est l'unique et seule raison, ne te fais pas d'illusions !

Il leva les bras innocemment, ses yeux amusés posés sur moi.

\- Je n'ai rien dit !

\- Non, mais je te connais !

\- D'accord, je l'avoue. Je ne te crois pas une seule seconde !

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Comment le convaincre que je disais vrai alors que je n'y croyais pas moi-même…

 **FIN**


End file.
